My Evil Roomate
by Izayagurl
Summary: CHAP 14 UPDATE! KyuMin FF YAOI  Cuplikan tentang kelanjutan MER chap 14! Dan keberadaan author di FFn
1. Chapter 1

_**My Evil Roomate.**_

**Disclaime**r : THE GOD, THEMSELF'S, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, **BOY LOVE** , alur aneh, **jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini**.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Ket:**

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin. (Murid Kelas XII)

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi. (Murid Kelas XI)

Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry. (Murid Kelas X)

**Chapter one.**

**BRUK!**

Sesosok_ namja_ berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam sedikit panjang menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur ang berwarna –err, _pink_.

_Ne, pink_. Kamar ini penuh dengan warna _pink_. Ah, tak lupa berbagai boneka kelinci berbagai ukuran ada di kamar ini. Terlihat ada dua kasur di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Namun, salah satu satu kasur tersebut kosong.

"Aish apa-apaan bocah itu," gumamnya kesal sambil menutup mukanya rapat-rapat di bawah bantal besar bermotif kelinci itu.

Tiba-tiba ia bangun dari posisi telungkupnya, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang penting ia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sembari mengumpat tak jelas.

"Arrrggh, dasar bocah sialan!"

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ini? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya dari awal.

**Flashback**

_Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, bola mata obsidiannya memandang lurus bangunan beraksen kuno namun terlihat megah yang menjulang di depannya. Jemari tangan kirinya yang membawa sebuah koper mulai menarik benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam itu berjalan. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah memasuki area yang akan menjadi 'rumah'nya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Beberapa _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sedang berseliweran di lapangan dan koridor bangunan itu nampak memliriknya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan diam mematung memandang_ namja_ dengan rambut cokelat yang sedikit ikal itu.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan untuknya ia terus melangkah sembari berkonsentrasi dengan _PSP_ yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Yang ia tuju saat ini hanya satu, ruang kepala sekolah.

**CKLEK.**

Dalam hening yang menyambut _namja_ itu membuka knop pintu kayu besar di depannya. Membuat seorang di dalam sana menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja itu.

"_Sillyehamnida_, maaf saya terlambat," ujar _namja_ itu sedikit sinis, dipandangnya dingin seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

_"Eoseo oseyo_, kau tak perlu sesinis itu padaku," tegur _yeoja_ itu pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya _namja_ jangkung itu dingin dengan seulas senyum tanpa arti kepada_ yeoja_ yang balas menatapnya dengan polos.

_Yeoja_ berambut hitam lurus panjang itu menopang dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya, ia menatap _aegyo namja_ di depannya yang tampak kehabisan kesabaran.

"Baiklah, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku menyerah," sungut _namja_ itu pasrah, ia menarik cepat kursi yang ada di depan meja _yeoja_ itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum makin lebar, "Anneyonghaseyo, Dongsaeng-ah."

_Namja_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya secara imajinatif, "_Annyeong, Noona._"

IoI

"Aaiissh, Ahra-_noona_ itu apa-apaan, sih," tampak namja yang sedari tadi menahan kesal, sedikit menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan mengumpat sendiri.

"Sekarang harus kemana? Aissh, aula utama," sungutnya lagi sembri mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang tujuannya.

Pasalnya ia harus jauh-jauh kembali dari Amerika kembali ke negara asalnya, Korea.

Hanya untuk menuruti kakak semawata wayangnya tercinta yang sudah sangat merindukannya. Dan dengan konyolnya ia dimasukkan ke sekolah berasrama yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Ah, sekarang dia harus bergegas ke aula utama, hari ini penerimaan murid baru! Aissh, kena dia tidak datang kemarin saja, sih. Jadi tak perlu jengah ditatap oleh para _yeoja_ genit itu.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Nikmati hari-hari barumu di sini.

"_Ya!_ Minnie, kau sudah bangun?" ujar seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba menerjang dan merangkul Sungmin dari belakang setelah baru sajaSungmin menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aish, tentu saja, bukankah aku selalu bangun pagi?"

Seorang _namja_ yang merangkulnya itu hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran kudanya.

"_Omona,_ Sungmin-_hyung_ rajun sekali," seru seorang_ namja_ lainnya yang tiba-tiba berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kalian ini senang sekali menggelayutiku setiap pagi," keluh Sungmin yang lengan dan bahunya sudah digelayuti oleh dua adik kelasnya ini.

"Habis_ Hyung_ imut banget sih, ya kan, Hae?" canda _namja_ yang menggelayuti lengan Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ Minnie memang imut," respon _namja_ yang merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Haaiiish, Donghae, aku ini _Hyung_mu! Bersikaplah lebih sopan padaku!" sungut Sungmin.

"Eh, _Hyung_, tahun ini kau sekamar dengan murid baru, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

_"Ne_, kau tau darimana, Eunhyuk?"

"Ya! Aku ini tahu segalanya, _Hyung_!" seru Eunhyuk semangat, yang hanya direspon dengusan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Kira-kira teman sekamarku itu seperti apa ya."

"Waah, lihat siapa yang datang ini," seru seorang _namja_ cantik kepada Sungmin.

"_Annyeong,_ Chullie-_hyung,_" sapa Sungmin kepada_ namja_ cantik itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian ikut bergabung ke dalam kumpulan _namja_ yang sedang duduk berkumpul di sudut aula besar yang telah di dekorasi seelegan mungkin._ Ne,_ untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Aish, aku tak mau terkena detensi lagi oleh kelinci satu ini," gumam _namja_ yang sedang merapihkan blazernya dengan cepat, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat_ namja_ yang berotot itu mengancingi blazernya sampai ke atas.

"Aku tak semenyeramkan itu, Kangin-_hyung_," tutur Sungmin yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping _namja_ bermata sipit yang sedang menerawang ke arah murid-murid baru. Membuat yang lain memandang ke arahnya dengan aneh.

"Baiklah, Yesung mulai berlaku aneh lagi," celetuk _namja_ cantik itu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah namja bermata sipit itu.

"_Ya_! Kim Jongwoon! Jangan melamun seperti itu!" seru_ namja_ dengan lesung pipit di sudut bibirnya.

Dan _namja_ itu masih diam mematung membuat keenam _namja_ yang duduk di dekatnya menggeleng pelan.

"Haish, Teukie_-hyung_, itu tak akan berhasil, Yesung-_hyung_ mulai tak waras," gumam _namja_ tambun yang sedang asyik mengunyah kue cokelat di mulutnya.

"Asal kau, Shindong," tegur pelan namja lainnya yang sedang bersender malas pada kursinya dan menatap ke arah buku atau kamus tepatnya, yang ia geluti sedari tadi.

"Aish, Hankyung-_gege_, tapi dia memang terlihat tak waras," tambah Kangin.

Sungmin menatap lucu pada para_ Hyung_nya, bagai dapat ide cemerlang ia tersenyum dan menatap para _hyung_nya bergantian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shindong.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dengan tatapan bingung mereka menatap Sungmin. Namun senyum para _hyung_nya langsung berkembang ketika melihat Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Yesung.

**CUP!**

"Wuaa! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" seru Yesung yang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan horror, kemudian disusul oleh tawa Shindong dan yang lain.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat?" selidik Heechul yang menatap ke arah yang sama pada arah yang di tatap Yesung.

Dan pandangan Heechul bertemu dengan segerombolan anak baru, ah, bukan itu yang menarik. Ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Waaah, ternyata pilihanmu _yeoja_ yang sangat manis!" tunjuk Heechul kepada seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek seperti _namja_.

"Wah, dia tomboy tuh, buktinya di sekelilingnya_ namja_ semua," tambah Kangin semangat. Dan semuanya langsung menengok ke arah yang sama, sontak mereka mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Sungmin seakan menyadari sesuatu ia langsung tertawa.

"Hahahaha, _Hyung_ lihat baik-baik!" seru Sungmin dan itu membuat para _hyung_nya menoleh ke arahnya secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul dan Kangin bingung.

"Haish,_ Hyung_, dia itu _namja_! Lihat saja, dia memakai celana seperti itu!" Jelas Sungmin cepat.

"_**MWO**_?"

"Kim Jongwoon kau sudah gila!" teriak Heechul sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yesung.

"Aish, _Hyung_. Kalau begitu, _Hyung_ juga gila?" celetuk Kangin yang sedang duduk santai disebelah Hankyung yang masih menatap kamus dengan fokus.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu bocah," sungut Heechul sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kangin.

"Halah, _Hyung_. Kalau begitu yang di sebelahku ini siapanya _Hyung_?" tunjuk Kangin pada Hankyung, dan itu sukses membuat Heechul diam.

"Hahaha, Heechul-_hyung_ kalah!" maki Shindong dan Kangin bersamaan.

**Bletak!**

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar?" tutur Leeteuk kepada para dongsaeng tak tahu dirinya itu.

Senyum manis masih berkembang di wajah teduhnya, walau perlakuannya tadi sedikit membuat ia seperti malaikat maut.

"_Omooo, Eomma_ marah," ujar Yesung pelan.

Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menjitak kepala Yesung pelan. Walau yang dijitak sedikit meringis sakit tentunya.

"Nah, lihat siapa lagi sekarang yang datang," ujar Heechul, ia menunjuk dua orang _namja_ yang berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka.

"Yaaaa! _Annyeong hyungdeul!_" seru keras seorang_ namja_ yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk kepada rombongan tadi.

"Aish, monyet ini berisik sekali," ujar Donghae yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei, ikan amis diam saja!" maki Eunhyuk sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Donghae.

"Aduh, kenapa setiap kali bertemu kalian, kalian selalu saja bertengkar, kalian ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah kembali tenang, ia duduk di samping Shindong yang masih asyik mengunyah kuenya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya saling pandang kemudian tertawa.

"_Gwaenchana, eomma!_" Seru mereka berbarengan.

Kemudian Eunhuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sungmin dan menyenderkan bahunya di bahu _namja_ manis itu.

"Huaaa, tempat ini ramai sekali," keluhnya entah kepada siapa.

"Nah, sekarang kau malah bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin," kekeh Yesung yang sudah sadar dari tingkah anehnya.

Ya, karena objek yang dilihatnya sudah tak tahu pergi kemana. _Poor_ Yesung.

"Aku ngantuk,_ Hyung_!"

_**KKKYYYAAAAA!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu masuk aula, segerombolan _yeoja_ berteriak histeris. Membuat tujuh_ namja_ (minus Eunhyuk yang masih mengantuk di bahu Sungmin) yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan itu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Kangin yang sudah mulai pusing mendengar teriakan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu. Baik siswi lama maupun baru.

"Itukan putra dari keluarga Cho, pemilik sekolah ini," terang Hankyung yang menatap gerombolan _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan tak tertarik, lebih menarik menatap kamus '_English-Chinese-Korean'_nya.

"Ha? Memangnya dia mau melakukan peninjauan atau apa?" tanya Yesung polos.

Membuat Hankyung mendesah malas, "_Pabbo_, tentu saja untuk bersekolah di sini. _Namja_ itu masih muda, kudengar dia masih kelas satu," terang Hankyung yang mencoba memaklumi ketidak tahuan Yesung tentang info terbaru.

"Dia masih kelas satu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian, ia memincingkan matanya untuk melihat bagaimana sosok yang membuat aula menjadi lebih sesak.

Dari dalam rombongan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tampak seorang _namja_ dengan rambut cokelat ikalnya, bola mata tajam dan kelam, kulit putih sedikit bersinar karena tertimpa cahaya lampu

"_Gosh_, dia tampan!" seru Heechul yang sangat _excited_ melihat _namja_ itu.

"_Andwae,_ jangan lihat dia, Hyung!" cegah Kangin yang segera menutup mata Heechul dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa-apaan sih _racoon_ satu ini!"

"Lihat ekspresi Hankyung-_gege_!" Bisiknya pada Heechul. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hankyung memandangnya dingin.

"Ah, iya, baiklah. Aku diam," ujar Heechul kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, membelakangi _namja_ yang membuat seisi aula menujukan perhatian padanya.

"Menarik juga makanan," tambah Shindong yang memang tak tertarik.

"Tampanan juga aku!" seru EunHae berbarengan lagi.

Sungmin hanya diam tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari _namja_ itu.

"_Waeyo,_ Minnie?" tanya Yesung yang kebetulan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"_Ani_, hanya saja..."

Yesung melirik namja itu yang sekarang sedang duduk tenang di bangku paling belakang yanga ada di tengah-tengah aula, sedetik kemudian Yesung menyadari tatapan tak suka dari Sungmin untuk namja itu.

"Padahal anak baru, tapi apa-apaan penampilannya itu? Celananya terlalu kecil, kausnya terlalu ketat, blazernya juga tak dikancing rapih, memakai kalung segala, sepatunya juga, dan kenapa dia membawa _PSP_ ke sekolah? Di hari pertama penerimaan murid baru lagi!"

Semuanya diam memandang Sungmin. Oh tidak, ketua kedisiplinan sebentar lagi akan meledak, pikir mereka bersama.

"_Hyung_ tidak akan ke sana, kan?" tanya Donghae yang sudah hafal bagaimana _sensitive_nya _sunbae_ imutnya itu jika mengenai penampilan di dalam sekolah.

Sungmin lantas berdiri, "Tentu saja aku akan ke sana!"

"_Hyung_, jangan cari masalah, deh!" tegur Eunhyuk. Dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah Minnie, jangan sekarang," cegah Leeteuk.

"Setidaknya ku akan menyapanya, _Eomma_," jelas Sungmin yang sekarang berjalan menuju _namja_ yang masih asyik dengan _PSP_nya itu.

Sungmin kemudian berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu, beberapa siswi lama yang mengetahui predikat Sungmin langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi, untuk para siswi baru, mereka justru makin berteriak karena ada seorang namja yang luar biasa imut, ah, tidak hanya yeoja, lihat sekarang para namja sudah menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

"Ehem, _annyeong_," sapa Sungmin pelan namun tajam. Tak perlu pakai embel-embel, memangnya siapa bocah di depannya ini?

Namun _namja_ itu masih diam dan tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak mendengarkan saya," ujar Sungmin ketus.

Aah, akhirnya_ namja_ itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin, sejenak _namja_ itu terpaku pada makhluk imut di depannya ini.

"Saya dengar Anda adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Cho, benar begitu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai sedikit, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menekuni PSPnya. Bagai dipukul benda tajam, wajah Sungmin sedikit memerah karena marah merasa tak dianggap.

"Ya! Kau anak baru, jangan banyak bertingkah!" seru Sungmin yang dengan cepat merampas _PSP namja_ itu, membuat yang ada di dalam sana memekik kaget.

"Aish, kau itu apa-apaan, sih?" tanya_ namja_ itu kesal, karena merasa kesenangannya terganggu. Ne, kita semua tahu siapa namja itu. Cho Khyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang _namja_ jangkung yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Kambalikan _PSP_ku!"

"_NO!_ Lihat caramu berpakaian! _Ya!_ Ini sekolah bukan arena _fashion show_!"

"Cih, kau ini merepotkan sekali," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendecih pelan, kemudia ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi _namja_ yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ambil benda ini di ruang OSIS setelah pulang sekolah, Cho."

Tetapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencekal kedua lengan Sungmin dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, ia menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin,"Wah, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Menjauh dariku bocah."

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah cuping Sungmin dan meniupnya pelan, sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan triakan di aula yang semakin heboh, teman-teman Sungmin juga terlihat sedikit kaget melihat posisi Sungmin.

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Kembalikan atau..." dan dengan cepat mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin. Dan dengan refleks Sungmin menendang perut Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun harus meringis kecil.

**"KAU!** Bocah tak tahu diri!" maki Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang telah seenaknya merampas ciuman pertama Sungmin.

Hankyung yang melihat _dongsaeng_nya diperlakukan seperti itu maju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kecil.

"Orang brengsek sepertimu tak berhak menyentuhnya," ujar Hankyung dingin, ia menarik tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin berhenti mendadak.

"Kau akan menemukan _PSP_mu ini di kotak sampah, Cho."

IoI

"_Hyung, gwaenchana_?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan lagi.  
>Mereka sekarang sedang ada di luar aula, takut kejadian buruk kembali terjadi.<p>

"_Minnie, gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Leeteuk yang khawatir melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecih pelan dan tangannya masih berusaha mengenyahkan jejak bibir _namja_ tadi di bibirnya, walau singkat tetap saja tadi pertama kalinya ia dicium orang lain selain _eomma_ dan _appa_nya ketika ia masih bayi dulu!

"Brengsek."

**End of Flashback**

"Hmm, ruangan 1132, yang ini kan," gumam seorang _namja_ sembari mengecek nomor kartu yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci yang sudah diberikan sebelumnya.

**Cklek!**

_Namja_ itu membuka pintu di depannya sedikit dan sedikit mengintip keadaan di dalam.

**Brak!**

Belum sampai satu menit ia kembali menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

'Apa-apaan kamar itu,' pikirnya ngeri. Ia kembali mengeluarkan kartu tanda sekolah dan kembali mengecek angka kamarnya.

_**1132...**_

Benar kok.

**Greeekk!**

"Aish, apa-apaan 'sih kau ini, main banting pintu saja!" kekesalan seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu di depannya ini membuat _namja_ itu tersadar.

**Glek!**

Bola mata _namja_ tampan itu melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang _namja_, dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit seputih salju yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan handuk yang berada di pundaknya -tampaknya ia baru selesai mandi- tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun, sedang menatapnya polos walau tersirat kekesalan di bola mata kelincinya. Ah, terlebih lagi nampaknya _namja_ itu tak kalah terkejut dengan penemuan di depannya ini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya _namja_ itu lebih ketus.

"Murid baru yang akan menempati kamar ini," ujar _namja_ berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu sembari menyeringai kecil.

_Namja_ mungil itu memandangi namja yang akan sekamar dengannya itu dari atas hingga bawah, nampak seperti sedang memandang sesuatu yang sangat tak ia suka. Setelah puas memandangi sang _'anak baru'_ ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan menunjuk dengan dagunya tempat tidur kosong yang bersebrangan dengan kasurnya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu masuk tanpa disuruh dua kali. Namun nampaknya _namja_ mungil di depannya juga tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan kau lagi," sindir _namja_ bernama Sungmin dingin, ia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian pagi tadi!

"Kau terlalu terkesan dengan pertemuan pertama kita, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil, Sungmin membuang muka.

"Ya, bertemu dengan orang sebrengsek kau sungguh sangat berkesan," jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Haha, _gomawo_ atas apresiasimu. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, seakan ucapan Sungmin tadi benar-benar adalah bentuk suatu apresiasi.

Sungmin tersentak, ia refleks menoleh ke arah _namja_ yang kini sedang memandangnya ketika Sungmin sedang memakai bajunya.

"Penting kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Sungmin cepat, setelah ia memakai bajunya.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu _Sweet Pumpkin_?" jawabnya asal, dan dengan sukses ia mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sungmin.

"Aiissh, kau _aegyo_ sekali. Kyuhyun imnida."

"Cish, terserah kau saja," balas Sungmin setengah malas.

_Namja_ di depannya itu masih berdiri melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Pakai kamar ini semaumu," ujar Sungmin yang sudah selesai dengan bajunya,  
>"Aah, <em>mianhae<em> jika kau terganggu dengan suasana kamar ini, aku bisa bicara dengan pihak asrama jika kau terganggu dengan suasananya," tambah Sungmin tiba-tiba, suaranya menjadi lembut. Membuat kuping Kyuhyun sedikit panas karenanya.

Ternyata Sungmin tidak semenyebalkan kelihatannya.

Yah, walau nada bicaranya masih dingin dan terkesan sangat tak menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Aaah, _gwaenchanasseumnida_," ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

'_Namja_ ini sangat... _Aegyo_,' pikir Kyuhyun yang tak lepas memandangi _namja_ mungil di depannya ini.

"Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?"

"_Mwo_? _Ani,_ kau terlihat imut, kau benar seorang _namja_?" ucap Kyuhyun lancar tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi perkataannya barusan.

**Djuaak!**

"_Mian_, tapi sepertinya dengan itu kau bisa yakin bahwa aku seorang _namja_," sungut Sungmin setelah meninju perut Kyuhyun agak keras. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, dan membanting pintu itu ketika ia menutupnya dari luar.

Pukulan tadi ternyata mampu membuat Kyuhyun meringis dan mengumpat dalam hati, '_Ne,_ kau seorang_ namja_ yang sangat menarik.'

"Aiiissh, kenapa aku bisa sekamar dengannya!" sungut Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sebuah tepi danau. Dengan kesal ia melemparkan semua kerikil di dekatnya sejauh mungkin.

Ya, di sekolah mereka memang dekat dengan danau dan pegunungan, menyebabkan udaranya sedikit sejuk.

"Waaah, kelinci imut ini sedang marah-marah," ujar seseorang di belakang Sungmin, membuat _namja aegyo_ itu menoleh cepat.

"Zhoumi?"_ namja_ yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin yang ditanya justru memalingkan wajahnya, kesal.

"_Ommoo, waeyo, Hyung_?"

"_Ani, gwaenchana,_" jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil sebenarnya dia sudah dengar tentang kejadian memalukan tadi pagi, lalu dengan pelan ia mengacak pelan rambut hitam milik Sungmin.

"Nah,_ hyung_ ini sudah sore, pulang sana," ujar Zhoumi sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"_Shireo_, kau duluan saja."

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan, sudah hafal dengan sikap_ hyung_nya yang satu ini ketika sedang _bad mood._

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya, _Hyung._"

"_Ne_."

"_Ya!_ kau dari mana saja?" sapa seseorang kepada Zhoumi yang sedang berjalan di koridor asrama.

"En He, Dong Hai? _Annyeong._ Ah, ada Yi Xing-_hyung_ juga," sapa Zhoumi kepada tiga namja yang tak sengaja ditemuinya itu.

"Hentikan memanggil kami dengan nama mandarinmu itu, sangat aneh di telinga kami," sungut Yesung yang tak sudi nama panggilannya dirubah-rubah.

Lagipula arti _nickname_ Yesung kan keren, _Art of Voice_. Ckck, dasar narsis.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali mengangguk bersamaan, entah mengapa mereka selalu terlihat berdua–apakah ada sesuatu di antara mereka?

"Kau habis dari mana, Mi?" tanya Donghae dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Habis jalan-jalan, bosan di sini. Kemudian tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sungmin-_hyung_ di danau belakang, sepertinya ia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi."

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, tak lama semuanya mendesah pelan, "Yaaa, Minnie_-hyung_ kan sangat_ sensitive,_ _namja_ bermarga Cho itu keterlaluan juga," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tapi lucu juga, mengingat si jago _Matrial Art_ itu dibuat malu seperti itu," tutur Donghae santai, tak ayal ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari Yesung dan Eunhyuk dan _deathglare_ dari Zhoumi.

"Apaan sih Mimi-_ge_!"

"Loh, kok aku? Yang memukulmukan En He dan Yi Xing!"

"Tadi kau menyebut nama Sungmin-hyung tak pake embel-embel nama mandarin, kau curang, Mi!" tuntut Eunhyuk.

Yesung memijit pelipisnya,"Aigoo, aku sudah pusing mendengar ka-**WHUUAAA**!"

**BRUK!**

Ketika Yesung ingin berbalik tak sengaja ada dua _namja_ yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dengan membawa tumpukkan buku yang cukup tinggi, tak ayal mereka bertabrakan dan menyebabkan buku di tangan dua _namja_ itu bertaburan di lantai koridor.

"_Mianhae_!" ujar Yesung cepat, ia membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aah, _gwaenchana._"

Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang ketika melihat si pemilik suara, dia _namja_ yang kini jatuh terduduk, adalah _namja_ yang sejak upacara tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"_Ommooo_, sekali lagi maafkan aku!" ujar Yesung yang ikut-ikutan berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi.

Zhoumi yang tadinya hanya diam melirik seorang_ namja_ yang nampaknya luput dari_ perminta maafan_ Yesung. _Namja_ itu hanya diam sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, tampak sesekali ia meringis.

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi yang mengikuti cara Yesung, berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ujar _namja_ itu ketus.

"Mari kubantu," tutur Zhoumi yang sekarang mengulurkan tangannya.

**PLAK!**

"Aku bisa sendiri!" volume suara _namja_ tadi naik satu oktaf. Membuat ke empat_ namja_ lainnya ikut-ikutan memandang mereka.

"Henry, jangan begitu," kata _namja_ yang kini sudah memegang tumpukkan bukunya seperti semula–ada bantuan dari Yesung juga.

"_Ani Hyung_, aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Sudahlah jangan keras kepala, mari kubantu," ujar Zhoumi sekali lagi, ia bersikeras karena mengetahui ada yang janggal dengan pergelangan_ namja_ yang dipanggil Henry tadi.

"Aauuhh," ringisnya tiba-tiba.

"Ikut aku," tiba-tiba Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dan melupakan tumpukkan buku yang masih berserakan.

"Hei tung-"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang daritadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan tanpa suara, dan wajah mereka yang seakan tak mengerti dengan kejadian dua namja yang sekarang sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor. Dasar dua makhluk aneh.

"Hhh, bagaimana ini," gumam _namja_ mungil yang seperti nampak kesusahan.

Seakan mengerti gumaman itu, dengan refleks Yesung memungut buku-buku itu, "Biar kubantu."

"Ti-tidak perlu," ujarnya sedikit terbataan wajahnya memerah. _Aegy_o sekali.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat," kata Yesung yang sudah berjalan di depan _namja_ mungil tadi.

"Aah, _ne_."

Dan dua namja itupun kemudian menghilang.  
>Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya diam. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua ini?<p>

"Aah–lebih baik aku ke tempat Jessica," ujar Donghae. Namun dari belakang Eunhyuk menarik pergelangan Donhae.

"Apa lagi,_ Monkey_?"

Eunhyuk masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Donghae yang sekarang menepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

"Wwaaaa, kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Donghae yang agak terkejut melihat _hyung_nya satu itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"_A-ani, gwaenchanayo,_ aissh," Eunhyuk terlihat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlihat lemah begini.

**Greepp!**

"Hyukkie kenapa? Sudah jangan nangis lagi," bujuk Donghae yang kini memeluk Eunhyuk cukup erat.

Aduh, monyet satu ini kenapa, ya?

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang masih setia menatap Sungmin yang sedang tidur memeluk boneka kelinci yang sangat besar ukurannya.

Semenjak pulang setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin langsung naik ke tempat tidur tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun bukan tipe banyak bicara. Ia justru terkenal dingin. Tapi ternyata, berdiam diri dengan_ namja_ yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam itu mampu membuatnya risih juga.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat bahwa Sungmin tidur membelakanginya sembari mengenakan _earphone_ berwarna _pink_ cerah.

'_Namja_ ini sangat suka warna _pink_ ternyata,' pikir Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Hyung_, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih diam tak menganggap.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda tadi pagi, ayolah _Hyung_, tak perlu membenciku seperti itu," tambah Kyuhyun yang kesal juga tak dianggap sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Seperti yang ia duga, _namja_ imut itu belum tidur.

"_Mianhae, Hyung_."

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun sekilas dan dengan malas menutup matanya, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, ia condongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia menaikkan badannya, posisinya saat ini seperti menindih sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh selimut berwarna_ pink_.

"_Hyung, _Kau membuatku frustasi."

Tak ada reaksi dari Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi namja itu.

**CUUUP~**

"Wuaaa!"

**Djuaak!**

"Aauuuu, _damn it!_" umpat Kyuhyun yang dengan sukses terjungkal ke lantai ketika Sungmin dengan refleks menendang perut –yang lagi-lagi jadi sasaran– Kyuhyun karena kaget tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengecup pipinya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan,_ Brengsek_!" maki Sungmin murka, wajahnya merah padam dan salah satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang dikecup Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" teriak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae,_ aku hanya ingin meminta maaf," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menarik napas berulang kali, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Kemudia ia menghela napas panjang dan memandang Kyuhyun dingin.

"Jangan berharap," jawab Sungmin ketus. Ia langsung kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menggulung diri di dalam selimut pinknya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, apakah perbuatannya sangat keterlaluan, ya?

"Aaagghh," umpat Sungmin yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi nampaknya bagi _namja_ itu hari ini cukup panjang dan menyebalkan. Di tambah hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, membuatnya basah kuyup seperti ini.

"Aiish, Kau ini kenapa lagi?" tanya teman sebangku Sungmin, Yesung.

"Aku merasa hari ini sangat sial,_ Hyung_," ujar Sungmin masih dengan umpatan tak koherennya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Si bocah sialan itu, tadi malam seenaknya mencium pipiku dengan alasan meminta maaf. Lalu tadi pagi ia tiba-tiba ada di atas tubuhku lagi dengan alasan konyol. Aku heran dengan sikapnya, padahal kemarin dingin dan acuh sekali, dan hari ini aku kehujanan,** HAATCHIH**!" jelas Sungmin.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Min! ah, lagipula kau seksi loh, Min, dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"_Andwae! Hyung pabbo_!"

**JTAAKK!**

"Minniee~" sambil tersenyum manis Yesung menjitak kepala Sungmin. Kesal juga dikatakan_ pabbo._

"Aish, _Hyuuung_!"

"Min, ada yang memanggilmu tuh," tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berambut pendek mendekati Sungmin dan Yesung.

"_Ne, gomawo_ Hannie-sshi," ujar Sungmin kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kelas.

"Whuaa!" Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ada di depannya membuat Sungmin refleks mundur beberapa langkah, memang sih Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya, tapi tak perlu berdiri di depan pintu kelas begitu pula kan?

"Aissh, apa sih maumu?"

"Meminta maafmu, lagipula kau belum mengembalikan _PSP_ku."

"Ck, _PSP_mu sudah kubuang," ujar Sungmin santai dan ingin segera kembali ke kelasnya.

"_Aigoo_, itu milikku, jangan seenaknya!"

**Greeep!**

"Kau memaafkanku sekarang atau aku harus menciummu lagi, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun dari belakang Sungmin, dan kini suaranya tepat berada di samping telinganya.

"Ish, tak keduanya!"

"_Arraseo, arraseo,_ kalau begitu ketika kau kembali ke kamarmu nanti jangan harap menemukan satupun barang kesukaanmu ya, haha," ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang dengan santai melenggang pergi tanpa peduli dengan triakan para _yeoja_ yang memekakkan telinga ah, dan nampaknya dia tak peduli dengan aura kemarahan Sungmin.

"Oh, kau terlihat seksi dengan pakaian basah kuyup seperti itu, kalau di kamar bisa kau lepas semuanya?" tutur Kyuhyun santai sembari berjalan menjauh, menolehpun tidak.

"Aisshh, bocah sialan!"

IoI

"Issh, _namja_ itu sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, kelas X-1. Yang memang tak begitu jauh dari kelas Sungmin, XII-3. tak pernah ada orang yang berani berbuat hal seperti ini padanya! Dasar kelinci rusuh, ya walaupun seru juga jika menggoda dan melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Kui Xian?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan terkejut dengan siapa yang sedang menyapanya.

"Mimi-_ge_?"

Zhoumi yang sedang membawa beberapa buku hanya tersenyum kecil, tak disangka akan bertemu si _'pembuat masalah'_ ini.

"Kau bersekolah di sini, Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Zhoumi.

"Kau tidak melihatku saat upacara kemarin, ya?" tanya Zhoumi sambil terkikik kecil.

"_Ne_, aku terlalu fokus, lagipula kemarin benar-benar menyebalkan, hanya upacara tidak penting lalu pembagian kelas, jam 11 semuanya selesai."

"Aku dengar kau membuat masalah dengan Sungmin-_hyung_, ya?"

'Jadi namanya Sungmin,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Dianya saja yang terlalu menyebalkan, main buang _PSP_ku segala."

"Ya wajarlah, dia itu ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini," jelas Zhoumi.

"_Mwo_? Ketua kedisplinan kok_ aegyo_ begitu!"

"Kau tertarik dengannya ya,_My Baby Kui Xian_?"

"_Andwae_!"

"Eh, _Gege_ kok bisa ada di sini?_ Gege_ kelas berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang cukup kaget melihat teman masa kecilnya ini bersekolah di sini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kapan kau kembali dari Amerika, dan apa alasanmu? Aku kelas dua seharusnya kau ingat itu," tanya Zhoumi kepada Kyuyhyun, dilanjutkan dengan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ahra_-noona_ yang menarikku kembali ke sini," jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Haha, _noona_mu yang sangat _perfect_ itu ya?"

"Ne, bahkan dia kan yang mengelola sekolah ini sekarang, cih."

"Haha, yasudahlah, kau memang tak lebih beruntung dari dia," ujar Zhoumi ringan.

"_**GEGE!**_"

"Hahaha!"

"Humft," Kyuhyun mengehempaskan pelan tubuhnya ke kursi, sedikit bosan pagi ini. Dilihatnya jendela yang memand ada tepat di samping tempat duduknya, hujan di luar sana masih sanagt deras, membuat suasana hatinya tak lebih baik. Tunggu– Sungmin tadi kehujanan 'kan? Apa kelinci itu baik-baik saja?

**Bruk!**

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke samping, ternyata ada beberapa tumpukkan buku terjatuh dari meja seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Mian_," ujar _namja_ di sampingnya itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya singkat, meminta maaf atas suara berisik yang sempat ia timbulkan.

Kyuhyun nampak tidak tertarik,_ namja_ di sampingnya ini sangat tampan– atau cantik? Kulitnya putih mulus, terlihat sangat _cool_ juga. Siapa ya namanya? Hmm, Kibum, kan? Murid dengan lulusan nilai ujian nasional tertinggi di Seoul?

'Aish, manisan juga Sungmin-_hyung_,' batinnya.

**Eh–**

Sungmin?

**Manis?**

...Ia barusan berkata Sungmin **lebih manis**, kan?

**Lho?**

"Aishhh!"

Kantin hari ini begitu lenggang dan nyaman, tak banyak yang datang, entah mengapa. Ya wajar 'sih, hujan masih turun rintik-rintik, membuat mereka lebih betah berdiam diri di dalam kelas.

"Pelajaran kimia itu bisa membuatku gila!" gerutu seorang _namja_ bermata sipit–yaya, itu Yesung.

Sedangkan Heechul, Kangin dan Hankyung yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mendesah pelan, bahkan Heechul sudah memukul kepala Yesung karena _namja_ satu itu sangat cerewet.

"Berhenti mengeluh, _pabbo,_" ujar Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Mana bisa _Hyung_! Ini baru awal semester baru, masa perkenalan dengan pelajaran kimiaku begitu buruk?"

"Yaa, itu sih nasibmu," ujar Hankyung pelan, dengan mata yang masih menatap kamusnya.

"_Hyung!_"

"Aiish, kenapa kalian berisik sekali, sih?" tiba-tiba Sungmin duduk di samping Yesung sambil membawa_ milkshake_ strawberi.

"_Annyeong,_ Minnie," sapa Heechul. Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Minnie kau tadi jahat sekali!" ucap Yesung yang makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Bukan salahkulah jika kau dimarah Park-_seonsaengnim_," bela Sungmin sedikit kesal. Siapa suruh tidur di kelas yang sudah tahu bahwa guru mata pelajaran di kelas tiga itu terkenal killer semua?

"Minnie, kudengar kau tadi pagi kehujanan, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Heechul menatap dongsaeng imutnya itu, terlihat di wajah ceria Sungmin sedikit rona pucat.

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung_."

"Kau melihat apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kangin yang sadar Hankyung tak menatap kamusnya lagi, melainkan ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat duduk mereka. Sungmin yang duduk membelakangi arah pandangan Hankyung otomatis menoleh.

Namun ia kembali membuang muka.

"Si Cho itu, ya?" tanya Kangin yang menyadari reaksi Sungmin.

"Lho, kok dia bersama si jangkung Zhoumi itu?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari di belakang _namja_ itu ada Zhoumi yang mengikutinya.

Menyadari teman-temannya menatapnya, Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum kecil dari Heechul dan Kangin, Yesung sendiri masih meratapi nasibnya yang menurut ku sangat berlebihan itu. Huh, kalian juga berfikir sama sepertiku, kan?

"_Annyeong Hyungdeuuuul_," sapa Zhoumi bersemangat, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya, bola mata kelamnya menatap Sungmin, namun _namja_ itu sama sekali tak menatapnya. Mengabaikannya.

"Aku tahu pertemuan pertama kalian tidak begitu menyenangkan, tapi perkenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun, teman kecilku, ya kan _Baby_ Kui~?"

"_Hooek_," gumam Sungmin pelan ia merasa sangat mual jika mendengar hal mengenai Kyuhyun.

"_Ommo Hyung_, jangan begitu, dia hanya usil kok."

"Ya, sangking usilnya sampai merebut ciuman orang," tukas Sungmin sinis, demi Tuhan dia benci Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ralat, ciuman pertama seorang _namja_," Kyuhyun menambahkan, membuat yang lain menolehkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, termasuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ka-"

"Benar, ya?" lanjut Kyuhyun iseng, akhirnya_ namja aegyo_ itu memperhatikannya.

"Wah, padahal aku hanya bercanda, hmm, boleh juga..." dan dengan santainya Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Mimi-_ge_ aku tunggu di ujung sana," ujarnya pada Zhoumi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Aiishhh!" Sungmin ikut-ikutan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya seperti Yesung.

Jangan tanya Yesung, ia masih bertahan dengan posisi '_penelungkupan_' kepalanya tersebut.

Heechul, Kangin, Zhoumi bahkan Hankyung hanya saling tatap dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku duluan Hyung, maafkan bocah itu, ya?" pamit Zhoumi yang kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Eh, itukan_ namj_a yang kemarin!" seru Kangin, ia melihat seorang _namja_ mungil sedang jalan berdua dengan seorang_ namja_ yang tampaknya sangat _cool,_ walaupun sebenarnya _namja_ yang satunya juga terkesan cantik.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Heechul sedikit jengah, ia memainkan sedotan dari minumannya, sesekali melirik Hankyung yang kembali fokus dengan kamusnya.

Benar-benar!

"Yesung-_hyung_! Ada _namja_ imut itu!" teriak Kangin yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Eehh?" tiba-tiba Yesung bangun dari keterpurukannya dan melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kangin.

"Wookie-_ah_!" teriak Yesung, sontak _namja_ yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat dari sini bahwa pipi namja itu memerah, ia melambaikan tangannya rendah, membalas _'sapaan'_ Yesung.

"Entah apa yang kau perbuat sehingga ia mau kau dekati," komentar Heechul tajam, Yesung hanya sekilas melirik dan ia segera bangkit dan menuju _namja_ yang tadi dipanggilnya.

**Teeennnggggg...!**

Bel sekolah pertanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran hari ini. Gila, padahal baru saja kemarin perkenalan, hari ini sudah diberondong oleh pelajaran yang membuat kepala pusing.

"Kau tidak pulang, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa _namja_ yang selalu berkutat dengan buku itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Padahal kelas ini sudah hilang lebih dari separuh muridnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa mengobrol, saat pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan bagi Kyuhyun ia iseng membuka ponselnya dan memainkan _game online_ yang dapat di akses dari poselnya, wajarlah _PSP_nya entah dibawa kemana oleh Sungmin.

Kemudian sepertinya Kibum juga sedang jengahnya, tak sengaja ia melirik Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan game yang diketahui Kibum mempunyai level yang cukup sulit. Dan terjadilah percakapan rahasia yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

_"Ani,_ aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Kibum pelan, tak lama ia melihat seorang _namja_ nyaris sempurna rupanya memasuki kelas mereka.

Terdengar beberapa _yeoja_ yang masih ada di kelas bergumam_ 'tampan'_ pada_ namja_ itu.

"Bummie, sudah lama menunggu?" sapanya pada Kibum, Kibum menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya, 'Jadi itu orang yang ditunggu Kibum-_hyung_.'

"Kau temannya Kibum?" tanya _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, membuat lesut pipit di kedua sisi pipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Siwon_ imnida,_ aku murid kelas dua," sapa Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun_ imnida_."

"Oh ya, apa kau tidak mengikuti sebuah klub?"

"Klub?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat, kini Kibum yang sudah selesai dengan tumpukkan bukunya berdiri di sebelah Siwon.

"Bukankah hari ini semua murid kelas satu mengikuti pembukaan klub perdana mereka? Aku dan Kibum akan mengikuti klub di bidang Satra dan Seni, apa kau tertarik?" tanya Siwon sedikit bersemangat.

"Seni?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya, ada banyak pilihan lagi di dalamnya, kau tertarik?"

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir sebentar, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk mantap.

Sungmin melirik arloji _pink_nya, sudah pukul lima sore, dan kegiatan _taekwondo_ yang ia pimpin belum selesai. Dasar para senior kelas dua! Sementang ada junior langsung pada betingkah.

Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, rasanya keringat dingin yang mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangnya membuat keadaan makin tidak baik.

Dirasanya kepalanya semakin pusing, sepertinya wajahnya juga sudah pucat. Diyakini oleh Zhoumi yang barusan menanyakan keadaannya. Namun seperti biasa, ia akan menjawab semua baik-baik saja.

"Aisshhh, jangan kambuh saat seperti ini."

IoI

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil bersiul, tak buruk juga masuk ke dalam klub Satra dan Seni, toh dia pandai berfilsul dan menyanyi–oke, untuk acting Kyuhyun akui dia memang sangat payah. Ia melirik ke luar jendela, akan hujan lagi, lebih baik ia bergegas.

Ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, berjalan pulang menuju asrama. Aaahhh, dia ingin cepat tidur lagipula ia tak ingin kehujanan..

"Hhhh-"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, yang sedang terduduk di sana itu Sungmin, kan? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ah, nampaknya iya. Mengingat rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang, kulit putih mulusnya, aishh, lihat bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka karena dia hanya mengenakan baju_ taekwondo–_eh, dia ikut klub seperti itu?

Kyuhyun diam, masa Sungmin sampai duduk di koridor seperti itu karena kelelahan, lagi pula wajahnya pucat sekali.

Kyuhyun mendekat, ia berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang ternyata sedari tadi memejamkan mata, nafasnya terdengar berat. Iseng Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang _chubby_ itu, merasa tak nyaman Sungmin membuka matanya, ia cukup kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun di depannya.

"A..apa yang-hhh," Sungmin nampak kesulitan bicara, kepalanya pusing, pandangannya mengabur.

"Hmm, anemia dan demam," gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang kian memucat dan pandangan matanya yang sayu.

_Grreepp!_

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan _bridal style_, membuat Sungmin sedikit berontak.

"Diam atau kau ku cium," ujar Kyuhyun datar. Otomatis Sungmin diam.

IoI

**Bllaaam.**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidur kemudian ia kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau demam, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nnggh-"

"Hhh, kau ini punya anemia, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba demam, aku tak mengerti, _Hyung_," kata Kyuhyun yang mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik, hhh- saja, pergi-lah."

"Hh, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, bahkan membenciku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat keadaan _Hyung_ yang begini," tutur Kyuhyun datar, sebenarnya juga jengah. Hei, dia ini bukan tipe peminta maaf.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sungguh kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat saat ini.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke lemari milik Sungmin, dicarinya baju yang tak terlalu menyulitkan untuk di pakai.

"_Hyung_, biarkan aku mengganti pakaianmu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hh–hhh-" Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, ia tampak gelisah.

Kyuhyun mengela napas pelan, pasti gara-gara tadi pagi kehujanan. Ia melirik ke samping jendelanya, benar saja, sekarang hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya. Padahal baru sejenak berhenti.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun membuka baju _taekwondo_ Sungmin, sedikit tercekat melihat tubuh atas _namja aegyo_ ini polos. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke arah ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Hmmh, _mianhae, Hyung_," Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa? Sungmin orang yang baru dikenalnya. Yang membencinya. Tapi kenapa?

Hangat.

"Aish, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dan mulai mengganti pakaian Sungmin dan mulai mengompresnya.

"_Hyung, mianhae_," gumam Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tengah tertidur damai.

Semoga besok semuanya akan membaik.

**T.B.C**

Annyeong Oppadeul, Eoondeul, Chingudeul... Saya author baru di fandom ini, maafkan Saya jika cerita ini gaje sangat. maukah chingudeul memberi pendapat tentang cerita ini?

REVIEW PLIISS ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Evil Roomate**.

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning:** EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, **YAOI,** alur aneh, **jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.**

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Ket**:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin. (Murid Kelas XII)

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi. (Murid Kelas XI)

Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry. (Murid Kelas X)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>.

**At Morning**

_Namja _itu membuka matanya, sedikit pusing karena tiba-tiba banyak cahaya yang berlomba masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Ngh-"

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya suara di seberangnya, membuat _namja _itu penasaran.

"Kau?"

Sang pemilik suara hanya memandang _namja _yang tengah terbaring itu datar, ia duduk manis di ranjangnya dengan seragam sekolah yang–ouh, membuat petugas kedisiplinan manapun ingin merobeknya.

"Apa yang–"

"Kau demam, anemiamu kambuh, lain kali lebih baik kau menjaga dirimu," potongnya cepat. Ketika ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau masih tak enak badan lebih baik tak usah sekolah dulu," lanjutnya lagi.

**Blaaamm...**

Sungmin–_namja_ yang masih setengah sadar itu hanya memandang aneh _namja _yang barusan keluar dari kamarnya.

'Kenapa dia jadi dingin begitu?'

Tak menghiraukan prasangka buruk lainnya ia menoleh ke samping, sudah ada semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu di meja kecil yang tersedia di samping ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun yang membuatnya?

Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu diambilnya bubur itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun tulus minta maaf padanya.

Namun ketika baru satu suap bubur masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya–

"HOOOEEKK!"

–ia langsung memuntahkannya.

"Mengerikan, apa ini bubur untuk manusia?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, diambilnya segelas susu yang tersedia untuk menetralkan rasa aneh di mulutnya.

**Glek.**

...  
>Sungmin mengernyit.<p>

**Glek.****  
><strong>  
><strong>BYUUUURRR!<strong>

"_Namja _itu, dia ingin membunuhku, ya?" umpat Sungmin yang kembali menyemburkan susu di mulutnya, bagaimana tidak–susu itu rasanya ASIN!

Ia melirik note kecil yang ternyata tadi diletakkan Kyuhyun di bawah gelas susunya.  
>Dengan kesal ia membacanya, lalu Sungmin meremas note kecil itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tak lama ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.<p>

Mau tahu apa isi note itu?

_Note_:_ Mianhae_ ya, _Hyung_. Ketika kau membaca note ini, mungkin kau sedang sangat murka padaku.

Hahaha_, mian _untuk memasukan garam _'berlebih' _ke sarapanmu. Tapi tenang saja, itu tak akan membuatmu mati kok.

Aku sudah menyiapkan _'sarapan' _yang asli di bawah tempat tidurmu, selamat makan!

_P.S_: Kau seksi loh kalau tidak pakai baju. ^^

Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang berteriak–

"Aisssh, mati kau **Cho Kyuhyuuuunn**!"

–benar, 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>07.15 a.m<strong>

Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Untuk perhatian, gedung asrama dan sekolah mereka terletak terpisah.

Ia kadang terkekeh sendiri mengingat kehebohan yang akan disebabkan _sunbae_imut yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Mengingat bagaimana jahilnya ia, jujur saja, bubur dan susu yang disiapkannya untuk Sungmin hanya salah satu dari _'menu pembuka' _sarapannya.

"_Ya_! Kau senyum-senyum sendiri," ujar seorang yang diyakini Kyuhyun sebagai Zhoumi–ya, siapa lagi yang berani menyapanya dengan cara merangkul tubuh _namja _itu selain si jangkung Zhoumi––

"Apaan, sih, _Gege _ini," ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan rangkulan mematikan koala itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aih, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Wah, kau curang," sungut Zhoumi.

"Eh, kau ikut klub _taekwondo_, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Zhoumi, Zhoumi mengangguk namun segera mengernyit.

"Ada apa? Kau mau ikut? _NO_! Aku tahu bagaimana lemahnya tubuhmu, kalau kau pingsan aku tak mau membantu!" tuturnya kejam. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal.

"Ayolah Mimi-_ge,_ aku tak sebodoh itu menyiksa tubuhku sendiri, memangnya aku sebodoh _Gege _apa?" ujar Kyuhyun santai dan tak berperasaan.

**Bletak!**

"Auuu, apaan sih, Mi?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapat pukulan gratis dari Zhoumi di kepalanya.

"Dasar, punya mulut tak berperasaan, aku ini _Hyung_mu tahu!"

"Aishlah Mimi-_ge_, biasanya juga tak kau permasalahan!"

"_Stop_! Tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang sadar jika melanjutkan pertikaian mulut dengan Kyuhyun tak akan selesai.

"Sungmin satu klub denganmu 'kan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah si kelinci itu kemarin terlihat tak sehat?"

"Kelinci? Sungmin-_hyung_?"

"_Ne, namja aegyo _itu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, sepertinya iya, aku sempat bertanya tentang kondisinya kemarin, _waeyo_?"

"_Ani, gawenchana_!" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan ––lagi-lagi–– meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Ishh, kenapa anak itu suka sekali membuat orang kesal."

**IoI**

"Aiishhhh, Cho Kyuhyun–hmmphh!"

"Minnie kau berisik," ujar Yesung yang sedang membekap mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Min? Biasanya kau selalu tenang kalau ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan dua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Ya, Yesung, Leeteuk dan Sungmin sedang berjalan bertiga menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Namun karena Sungmin daritadi mengumpat tak jelas, Yesung tanpa pikir panjang membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hmmpph, lepas ah, _Hyung_!" ronta Sungmin kepada Yesung.

"_Ne, ne, arraseo_."

"Kau kenapa sih, Min?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, tak biasanya Sungmin se_sensitive_ ini mengenai seseorang, _namja_ pula. Biasanya ia akan mengambil semuakeputusan dengan tenang. Ya, walaupun Sungmin adalah orang ter_sensitive_ yang pernah mereka kenal, namun biasanya ketika marah _namja _ini akan diam. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Minnie. Jangan seperti anak kecil," sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin dari belakang.

"Hankyung-_gege_?"

Hankyung tersenyum kecil, "Kasian," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aahh–sangat _aegyo_.

"_Ne, ne_! Aku akan tenang!"

Dan para _Hyung_nya hanya tertawa kecil melihat si ketua disiplin ini semakin _bad mood._

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan beriringan, Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa, Min?"

"_Ani, gwaen_–"

"Aahh~"

Leeteuk memalingkan muka, Yesung menutup mata Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil, sedangkan Hankyung nampak tak tertarik.

"Minnie kita pergi saja," bisik Yesung yang segera menarik Sungmin pergi dari tempat nista itu.

"_Ya_! Kim Jongwoon! Lepaskan! Aku ini ketua kedisiplinan!" bentaknya.

Ia menghempaskan tangan Yesung dari wajahnya, dan segera menatap jijik pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah dihimpit oleh seorang _namja _di balik loker.

**Braak!****  
><strong>  
>"Hentikan perbuatan menjijikanmu itu," tegur Sungmin dengan suara pelan namun mencekam, bunyi dari loker yang ia tinju tadi membuat kedua orang yang sedang berpanggutan mesra itu saling melepaskan diri. Tak perlu pakai kelembutan untuk menghadapi dua manusia ini.<p>

"Ke–ketua," ucap _yeoja _itu gagap, ia segera mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Apakah kalian tahu peraturan di sekolah ini yang _tak memperbolehkan _adanya kegiatan mesum?" tanya Sungmin lagi, _namja aegyo_ itu menatap dingin namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, membuat _namja_yang dipandang Sungmin mendecih keras.

"Lalu, apa maumu Ketua?" tanya _namja_itu seakan menantang Sungmin.

"Detensi," ujar Sungmin pelan, dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Aiisshh, siapa kau? Apa hak mu, hah?" ujar _namja _itu keras, ia menarik kerah baju Sungmin dan memojokkannya di loker.

"Jangan sementang kau lebih tua dua tingkat dariku kau jadi betingkah!"

Sungmin hanya diam, sudah biasa mendapat penolakan dari murid nakal di sekolahnya. Kejadian itu membuat para siswa dan siswi berkumpul menyaksikan adegan itu dengan was-was.

**IoI**

"_Annyeong, Hyung_!" sapa Kyuhyun kepada Kibum yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"_Annyeong_," sapanya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik bangku kursinya lebih dekat ke Kibum dan duduk di sebelah _namja cool_ itu, "_Hyung_, Siwon-_hyung_ itu pacarnya _Hyung_, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum tersentak dan memandang Kyuhyun cepat dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"_A-ani_! Dia bukan pacarku, dan kecilkan volume suaramu itu!" perintah Kibum ketika melihat anak-anak di kelas menujukan pandangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"_Aigoo_, wajah Kibum_-hyung _memerah, haha," ujar Kyuhyun sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kyu," panggil Kibum, ia menatap Kyuhyun seakan ingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"_Ne, Hyung_?" tanggap Kyuhyun yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan keseriusan namja di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

"_Acting_mu kemarin membuatku ingin muntah."

**Doooeenng!****  
><strong>  
>Kyuhyun tersedak dengan kata-kata Kibum, memang sih kemarin ia iseng mencoba klub drama, ehh- malah ketahuan kepayahannya dalam bermain peran.<p>

"Aish _Hyung_!"

Dan dengan sangat kejamnya Kibum tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil, 'Rasakan!'

.

.

"Hei, sepertinya di luar akan ada keributan," ujar salah seorang _namja_di kelas Kyuhyun.

Tadinya Kyuhyun tidak tertarik, toh perkelahian sudah biasa terjadi di sekolah.

"Kyaaaa! Sungmin-_sunbae_ dipukul!" jerit seorang _yeoja, _membuat anak-anak yang ada di kelas berhamburan keluar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Sungmin di bawa-bawa tampaknya tertarik untuk menonton.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Kibum datar.

"Menyaksikan drama _action, Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu kelas

**IoI****  
><strong>

**Brruuaaagghhh!****  
><strong>  
>Lagi-lagi Sungmin mendapat pukulan di wajahnya, membuat darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam. Ketiga <em>hyung<em>nya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membantu _namja aegyo _itu.

Sepertinya _namja_ yang memukuli _sunbae_nya itu tampak puas, ketika ia ingin melancarkan satu pukulan terakhir, tiba-tiba tangan putih milik Sungmin menghentikannya dengan telak.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, pandangan matanya menjadi dingin, "Sudah?"

_Namja _itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Sungmin, ia bersiap menendang Sungmin namun.

**JJJDDUUUAAAAKKKK!****  
><strong>  
>"Aarrggghh!"<p>

Sungmin menendang perut _namja_ itu terlebih dahulu dan menjatuhkan tubuh _namja _itu dalam posisi menelungkup dengan tangan yang dicekal di belakang kepala.

"Kim JeHwa murid kelas X-5, mempunyai pacar sejumlah lima. Ah, sepertinya Anda yang ke lima, ya?" ujar Sungmin sinis sembari menatap _yeoja_yang menahan tangis.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal Anda cantik, loh. Wah, kalian berdua terkena detensi setelah pulang sekolah, temui wali kelas kalian masing-masing, akan kupastian kalian-ah, terutama Kau," potong Sungmin, ia mengeratkan cekalannya pada _namja _yang sedang meronta di bawah Sungmin,"Sepertinya sehabis ini kau tidak akan bisa berjalan, karena diputusi pacar-pacarmu," lanjut Sungmin sinis.

Ah, sekarang _yeoja _itu benar-benar menangis.

Sungmin lantas berdiri dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, ia menatap keselillingnya yang sedang menatap segan padanya, "Aah, _mianhae_, aku membuat kalian khawatir," ujarnya dengan senyum yang sangat polos, seperti anak kecil.

"_Hyung_, ayo ke kelas, kita sudah terlambat sepuluh menit, lho," ujarnya pada ketiga _Hyung_nya yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin, Hankyung mengusap kepala Sungmin seperti anak kecil. Yesung meraih pundak Sungmin dan membawanya berjalan dalam rangkulannya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk menatap naas _namja_yang kini masih meringis menahan sakit di perutnya-walkau hanya ditendang oleh Sungmin sekali.

Kemudian dia berbalik dalam diam dan menyusul ketiga _dongsaeng_nya.

Kyuhyun yang ternyata menyaksikan itu dari jauh hanya bisa diam, ternyata Sungmin bisa menjadi semenyeramkan itu. Pantas ia menjadi ketua kedisiplinan.

'_Hyung _memang menarik,' batinnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>10.45 a.m<strong>

Hari ini kelas Sungmin ada kelas olahraga, tentu saja walau kemarin demam, dia tak selemah itu sampai meminta istirahat kepada guru olahraganya. Hei, ini kelas tiga bro! Nilai sekecil apapun sangat berpengaruh!

Ia sebenarnya sedikit meringis karena luka di sudut bibirnya, badannyapun sakit, tapi yaa, demi nilai!

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan main voli!" seru Jung-_seonsaengnim_kepada seluruh muridnya.

Sungmin yang daritadi melakukan pemanasan hanya diam saja mendengar celotehan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang memandangi dirinya, tak jarang terdengar kata-kata _'beruntungnya aku tahun ini sekelas dengannya', 'dia aegyo sekali', ' tidak dia tampan', _atau yang lainnya. Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa mendengar celotehan itu hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Ya, tak seperti Yesung yang hanya bernyanyi tak jelas sembari dikerumuni para _yeoja. _Huh, diusir guru baru tahu rasa ia!

"Ah, Lee-_sshi_?"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, Jung-_seonsaengnim _memandangnya penuh harap.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sungmin, kemudian guru itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bisakah kau ambilnya keranjang bola yang ada di gudang olahraga? Tiba-tiba saja aku ada urusan sebentar, aku harus segera ke sana, maukah kau mengambilkannya?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja."

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya guru itu lagi.

Sungmin dengan santai mengangguk, toh gudang olahraga tak jauh jaraknya dari sini.

"Min, mau kemana?" tanya Yesung yang melihat _dongsaeng_nya itu melangkah pergi.

"Ada urusan, _Hyung_!" jawabnya sekenanya saja.

Yesung hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu kembali asyik dengan _'nyanyiannya' _sehingga tak menyadari Jung-_seonsaengnim_ belum pergi dan dengan cekatan guru olahraga itu menjitak kepala Yesung.

"Hehe, _mianhae, seonsaengnim_."

.

.

"Uhuk, uhuk, astaga, baru ditinggal liburan saja sudah sekotor ini," gumam Sungmin ketika memasuki gudang olahraga, bola mata kelincinya mencari-cari sekeranjang bola voli dan _gotcha!_dia menemukannya. Ada beberapa keranjang penuh bola voli di sudut ruangan.

**Gruduk. Gruduk!**

Sungmin siaga, ia merasa ada bunyi-bunyi aneh di gudang itu. Berusaha mengabaikannya, ia mendekati keranjang yang penuh bola voli itu itu.

**Gruduk! Gruduk!**

Tikuskah?

Kucingkah?

Atau kelinci?

–Oke coret binatang yang terakhir itu.

Ketika tangannya mencapai pinggiran keranjang ia segera meraiknya tanpa pikir panjang, ingin cepat pergi dari tempat pengap ini, namun sayang, bola bola di keranjang itu berjatuhan dan membuat keseimbangan Sungmin hancur.

**Bruuaagghh!****  
><strong>  
>Auh. Pasti sakit.<p>

**Eh...****  
><strong>  
>Kok empuk?<p>

"Aaarrgh, apaan sih!"

Lho, kok ada suara _namja_?

Sungmin membuka matanya sedikit. Ia hampir saja menendang _namja_di bawahnya itu karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"_Hyung_?"

_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun sedang ada di bawah tubuhnya!

"Kau! Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kelasku sedang jam pelajaran olahraga, dan guru olahragaku menyuruhku mengambil matras di sini, _Hyung _sendiri sedang apa?"

"A––aku ingin mengambil bola," jawab Sungmin yang merasakan wajahnya kian memanas di tatap oleh bola mata cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun. Eiits, dia memerah karena kesal.

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai Kyuhyun angkat bicara, "Waah, ternyata _Hyung_berani juga ya menindihku seperti ini," gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringai di wajahnya.

**Tersadar.**

Sungmin segera terlonjak bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun, karena terlalu keras menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia lupa bahwa di belakangnya ada sekeranjang besar bola.

**Bruuaak! Gluduk, gluduk!**

"Akkh," dengan sukses punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya menabrak keranjang itu menyebabkan bola-bola di atasnya kembali berjatuhan.

Aish, kenapa ruangan ini banyak keranjang berisi bola, sih?

"Aduuhhh," ringis Sungming memegangi puncak kepalanya yang terkena jatuhan bola.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya.

**Plak!****  
><strong>  
>"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku<em>, pabbo<em>!" tangan mungil Sungmin kembali menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kecil.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepala Sungmin ketika si kelinci itu sedang sibuk dengan kepalanya yang masih nyeri, membuat _namja_ _aegyo _itu kembali terperangkap.

"Kau selalu begini, _Hyung_."

"Mau apa sih kau, minggir sana!" usir Sungmin saat tersadar ia sudah terperangkap, tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Padahal kita baru dua hari kenal, kau sangat membenciku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Jauhkan dirimu, brengsek."

"Waah, padahal kemarin waktu kau sakit dan tak berdaya kau imut sekali, lho, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

Aromanya masih sama, seperti strawberi.

Entah kemana tenaga Sungmin, yang jelas tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas. Wajahnya panas, bahkan tangan yang mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sekarang malah menggenggam lengan baju Kyuhyun. Jangan bilang anemianya kambuh lagi!

"Hmm, _waeyo, Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Aish, _namja aegyo _ini benar-benar merebut perhatiannya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari!

**Cup...****  
><strong>

Dikecupnya pelan bahu Sungmin yang tak tertutupi baju seragam olahraga. Karena kerah baju olahraga Sungmin sedikit kebesaran, ketika ia duduk sedikit miring akan menurunkan sedikit kerah bajunya itu.

"Kau mau mati, heh, Cho Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau kembalikan _PSP_ku? Itu masih hakku," ujar Kyuhyun dalam, dia sungguh seperti setan di mata Sungmin.

"Rapihkan bajumu yang seperti menantangku untuk merobeknya dan miinggirlah–hhh," pandangan Sungmin terasa berat. Biasanya anemianya hanya kambuh sebentar, tapi kenapa––

"Hmm, bagaimana ya _Hyung,_kau membuatku frustasi, sih," kata Kyuhyun pelang, sekarang ia menciumi leher Sungmin dan berhenti di dagu Sungmin.

"Sshh, brengsek, menjauhlah–"

"Tapi kau suka, _Hyung_," tambah Kyuhyun dengan suara yang menyeramkan di telinga Sungmin.

"Mau memaafkanku tidak?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum. Ia mencium sudut bibir Sungmin yang terluka, tanpa menyentuh bibirnya, "Kau terluka, _Hyung,_" tambahnya sang sekarang menjilat luka di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Setelah ini kau akan mati, Cho Kyuhyun," gumam Sungmin yang masih merasa kepalanya sangat pusing.

**GREEEEPP!**

"Aaah, baiklah," tuturnya kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Aaiish, lepaskan aku!"

"Anemiamu kambuh, ayo ke UKS!" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terdiam, tak mengerti dengan tingkah namja yang sedang menggendongnya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>UKS.<strong>

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarkan Lee-_sshi _kesini ya, Cho_-sshi_," ujar guru penjaga UKS itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Apakah ia sering begini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aah. Iya, kadang aku juga bosan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga kesehatan, kau tahulah anemia membutuhkan asupan zat besi yang cukup," terang guru itu.

**Ddrrrttt... Drrttt...****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Yeoboseyo<em>? Ah, iya- _arraseo, arraseo_."

**Klik!****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Mianhae,<em> Cho-_sshi_?" panggil guru itu kepada Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Ne?_"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, bisakah kau menjaga Lee-_sshi _sebentar? Jika dia belum bangun dalam waktu sepuluh menit ini kau boleh meninggalkannya, tapi jika ia terbangun bisakah kau memberikannya ini?" tanya guru iu sembari menyerahkan Kyuhyun satu botol obat syrup pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _ne, arraseo seonsaengnim_."

"Baiklah, _kamshahamnida_, Cho-_sshi_!"

**Bllaaam!**

**.**

**.  
><strong>  
>Ketika pintu UKS itu tertutup, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sambil melirik sebotol obat yang ada di genggamannya.<p>

"Aisshh, jangan sampai ketika dia bangun aku ditendangnya lagi," ujar Kyuhyun yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tertutup tirai.

**Srreeeet.****  
><strong>  
>Kyuhyun menutup tirai di ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping tempat tidur pasien.<p>

"Hmm, padahal dia luka begini, masih saja bersikap sok _cool_," gumam Kyuhyun yang membelai sudut bibir Sungmin yang sempat ia jilat tadi.

Dibukanya sedikit baju seragam olahraga Sungmin sebatas dada, Kyuhyun mendesah pelan pelihat luka lebam yang ada di perut _namja aegyo _itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke lemari pendingin yang disediakan untuk mengompres luka. Ia ambil mangkuk dan air dingin dengan menuangkan beberapa balok es batu, kemudian ia ambil handuk kecil yang digantung di dekat jendela.

Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai mecelupkan handuk itu ke dalam air dingin, lalu ia kompreskan di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Ah, kalau aku merawatmu seperti ini, kok rasanya seperti _de javu, _ya?"

Kompresannya beranjak ke perut datar Sungmin yang putih, diusapnya perlahan dengan handuk, sangking hati-hatinya sampai darah di tubuhnya ikut berdesir.

"Ngghh–"

'Haaah, lihat saja, sebentar lagi pasti dia akan memakiku,' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa badannya sangat ngilu, dan perutnya terasa dingin juga sakit.

Rambut cokelat ikal, bibir merah, wajah putih, tatapan mata meremehkan, senyum mengerikan dengan tangan yang -berbalut handuk- sedang mengusap perutnya.

_Cho Kyuhyun!_

"Aaarrh! Kenapa kau ada lagi, sih?" ujar _namja _itu frustasi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, sudah kubilang sebenarnya dia bukan tipe peminta maaf.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang ingin kuperkosa," tutur Kyuhyun datar, ia masih dengan kegiatannya mengompres perut Sungmin.

"Dengar ya, baru kemarin kau kurawat, sekarang kurawat lagi. Bagaimana jika kau jadi istriku saja?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan muka yang sangat datar.

**Bletak!****  
><strong>  
>"Jangan harap!" ujar Sungmin setelah menimpuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sesuatu yang entah ia dapat dari mana.<p>

"Isshhh–ssshh," ringis Sungmin ketika dinginnya es menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang dingin.

"Jangan sok kuatlah, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajah Sungmin.

Ya, balasan Sungmin tetap sama, memalingkan muka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, aku sangat membencimu, aku ingatkan jika kau lupa itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu itu, _Hyung_."

"Kita baru kenal dua hari."

"Salah, dua hari setengah, _Hyung_," koreksi Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin makin mendecis kesal.

"Kau merawatku yang bahkan benci padamu."

"Instingku sebagai calon dokter, _Hyung_."

Sungmin diam, jadi _namja_ di sampingnya ini ingin menjadi dokter? _Namja_ mesum seperti dirinya? Oh, _No_!

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak," tambah Sungmin, sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin mengusir Kyuhyun dengan cara halus.

"Bisa diam tidak sih, _Hyung_? Mau kucium lagi?"

"Aisssshhh," erang Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menekan handuk berisi es di perutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo, Hyung_? Kau bisakan mengompres dirimu sendiri, aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Sungmin sejenak menatap Kyuhyun, ia kemudian mengangguk.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, ia sempat diam karena mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"_Gomawo._.."

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya_-aegyoo_!

"A-apa, aku tidak bilang, kalau aku memaafkanmu, kan?" ujarnya pelang, masih dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**CUUPPP~**

Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menarik dagu Sungmin dan kembali mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin terlonjak karena kaget.

**BRRUUAAGGH!**

"Mati kau CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin sambil melemparkan handuk berisi balok-balok es, yang untungnya mengenai dinding sebelum mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Dia sedang tertawa dengan sangat bahagianya di luar sana.

**IoI**

**Beberapa menit kemudian–**

"_Mianhae, seonsaengnim_," ujar Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badan 90' kepada sang guru penjaga UKS yang kini sedang mentapnya dengan raut kekesalan.

"_Mianhae_. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya, _jebaalll,_" pinta Sungmin.

Sang guru hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas, "_Arraseo, arraseo_, karena kau adalah anak kesayanganku, aku maafkan kau kali ini. Tapi jika ruang kerjaku hancur lagi seperti tadi, jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini lagi!"

Sungmin mendesah lega, ia kembali menundukkan tubunhnya dalam-dalam sembari bergumam '_Kamshahamnida' _berulang kali.

**Bllaam!**

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang pertikaian tersebut, ia mengumpat dalam hati sebelum berteriak.

"**MATI KAU CHO KYUHYUUUUNNN**!"

**IoI**

**Di lain tempat.**

"Hattchiih!"

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya sedikit terganggu dengan suara tadi.

"_Ani, Hyung_, seperti ada seseorang yang membicarakanku," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kibum hanya melirik sekilas, "Mungkin dia ingin kau cepat mati, Kyu," ujar Kibum datar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan _horror _Kyuhyun untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>X-2. 14.01 p.m<strong>

"Jadi syair yang bermakna dalam bait puisi ini adalah blablabla-"

"Aisssh, mengantuk!" sungut seorang_ namja_ dengan pipi _chubby_ yang sedang memperjuangkan _'kesadarannya' _demi pelajaran satra.

Dia memandang keluar jendela, lalu teringat oleh _namja_yang sepertinya beberapa hari lalu pernah ia temui. Siapa namanya? Yang menolong tangannya yang terkilir waktu itu?

Ahhh! Dia kan tidak pernah menanyakan nama _namja_ itu, terlalu gengsi. Lagipula apa maksud namja itu yang seenaknya mengatainya _mochi _saat memerban pergelangan tangannya.

Ukh. Namja itu sangat menyebalkan!

"Permisi."

"Ah, Zhoumi-_sshi,_ada apa?"

"Saya ingin memanggil ketua kelas kelas ini," ujar _namja_bernama Zhoumi itu, dan Henry masih tak bergeming dengan posisinya, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Pssst, Henry~"

"Eh, ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Henry yang segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Ryeowook yang memang teman sebangkunya.

"Lau-_sshi,_ Anda di panggil," ujar Lee-_seonsaengnim_kepada Henry, sontak membuat pandangan Henry otomatis menuju ke depan, membuat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan namja yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"_Ne_."

**IoI**

"Wah, aku tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu denganmu, _Mochiii_~"

Henry menekuk wajahnya tak suka, dia ini _namja _bukan MAKANAN!

"Memanggilku _Mochi _sekali lagi, kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan," ujar Henry pelan namun sangat ketus.

"_Mooochiiiiii_~"

**Djuuaaakk!****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Auuuuuuh<em>!"

Dengan sukses Henry menendang tulang kering Zhoumi yang mengangkibatkan _namja _jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku dipanggil ke ruang guru, kan?"  
>Zhoumi tak membalas karena masih sibuk dengan kakinya, Henry tersenyum <em>innocent<em>.

"Wah, sepertinya kau tidak bisa jalan, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Zhoumi dan berbalik lalu melangkah pergi sambil sesekali bersiul, haha!

"Auuu, dasar anak kecil," gumam Zhoumi yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

* * *

><p><strong>XII-3.<strong>

"Tiga hari lagi sekolah kita akan kedatangan Menteri Pendidikan, jadi diharapkan kita membuat perayaan untuk menyambut-Nya yang kebetulan baru kembali dari Amerika untuk membahas tentang kriteria pendidikan," jelas _namja_ berkacamata yang sedang berdiri di depan, untuk membagikan _'hasil rapat' _yang diadakan dewan guru dan para ketua kelas tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min?" tanya Yesung pelan kepada Sungmin yang masih tampak kesal sedari tadi.

"_Aku-sangat-baik-baik-saja_!" ujar Sungmin ketus dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, diceramahi hampir satu jam pelajaran kan capek, mana gurunya cerewet lagi. Aissh, Sungmin jadi tambah malas datang ke UKS.

"_Ya_! Kim Joongwoon, Lee Sungmin, apa kan sudah selesai diskusinya?" tanya _seonsaengnim _mereka ketus. Jelas sekali ia tak suka melihat dua murid yang duduk paling belakang itu mengobrol ketika ada seseorang yang berbicara di depan.

"Aish, kau membuatku kena masalah_, Hyung_," gumam Sungmin dingin sambil mendelik ke arah Yesung yang memberinya dua jari berbentuk 'V', tanda minta damai.

"Jadi apakah dari hasil _'diskusi'_ kalian, kalian punya ide untuk penyambutan Menteri ini, hmm?" tanya seonsaengnim lagi kepada mereka, ia sedikit menekankan kata-kata _'diskusi' _tanda menyindir.

"A–ano–"

"Pentas seni saja," ucap Sungmin santai.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" _Seonsaengnim _muda itu tampak tertarik dengan usul Sungmin.

"Begini, biasanya sekolah kita akan mengadakan pentas seni di awal minggu setelah masuk dari liburan musim panas, kan?"

Semua mengangguk menatap Sungmin.

"Untuk menunjukkan itu kepada Menteri Pendidikan, kita keluarkan saja sebagian kecil dari pentas seni itu. Aku tahu ini mungkin masih sangat awal semester untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti itu, namun untuk menunjukkan apresiasi kita, kita tampilkan saja 10persen dari acara yang biasanya ditampilkan saat pentas seni seperti; tampilan musikalisasi puisi, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Jika waktu kedatangannya tiga hari lagi, berarti hari Jum'at, kan? Cocok sekali," terang Sungmin santai, sang guru mengangguk tanda setuju, sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai kecermelangan ide itu.

"_Ne_, terimakasih atas saranmu, tapi kuperingatkan, jangan berbicara sendiri jika ada orang yang sedang berbicara di depan, _arraseo?_"

"_Ne, arraseo_," ujar Sungmin dan Yesung berbarengan.

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor, 05. 45 p.m<strong>

Mati aku!" ujar seorang _namja_yang tengah berjalan cepat-sedikit berlari, ketika dilihatnya ia sudah terlabat satu setengah jam dari waktu yang sudah mereka tentukan.

Mereka?

Ya, itu Yesung–_namja_ yang sedang berjalan tergesa– dia membuat janji ingin datang ke kamar Ryeowook untuk membantu _namja_manis itu menyelesaikan tugas seninya -jangan minta Yesung mengajarkan hal lain selain hal ini jika kau masih ingin nilaimu selamat- namun tampaknya ia memang sedang tidak beruntung, sang guru kimia memberinya pelajaran tambahan di ruang guru tadi.

Alasannya? Yesung begitu payah dalam pelajaran itu, bahkan mereka baru '_perkenalan_' soal. Dan sang guru langsung tahu bagaimana lemahnya _namja_bermata sipit itu untuk pelajaran Kimia.

**1106.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Tok! Tok! Tok!<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Yesung mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan tidak sabaran, huuuh, dasar guru kimia sialan!<p>

**Greekk..****  
><strong>  
>"Eh, <em>Hyung<em>?" bola mata Ryeowook membulat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"_Mianhaeee, _Wookiee-_aahhh_~ aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menepati janjiku!" ujar Yesung sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Wookie yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, _"Ne, gwaenchana Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula tugasku sudah selesai, kok," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Yesung diam sambil tetap menunduk, Ryeowook yang melihatnya menjadi tak enak sendiri.

"_Hyung_, mau masuk?" tawar Ryeowook kepada Yesung yang dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya, yaa, walaupun Yesung pernah ke sini dia tapi dia belum pernah masuk ke dalam kamar _namja_ yang terlampau _aegyo_di mata Yesung ini.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook yang sadar Yesung hanya berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Eiehh, iya mau, eh, iya," jawab Yesung sedikit terbata, Wookie tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Waah, di kamarmu ada piano?" tanya Yesung dengan mata sedikit berbinar, namja ini suka musik juga?

Untuk catatan, sekolah ini memberikan kebebasan pada pemakainya untuk mendekorasi kamar asramanya asal bisa dengan mudah di rubah lagi oleh calon pemilik berikutnya, dan untuk Wookie dia hanya menambahkan piano berwarna putih di sudut kamarnya.

"Eh iya, ano–_mian_ ya, _Hyung_. Ranjang nya berantakan, itu milik Henry, ia buru-buru langsung pergi tadi, jadi tak sempat merapihkannya," jelas Wookie kepoada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

Henry?

_Namja chubby _yang ditolong Zhoumi, kan?

"Kau suka musik?" tanya Yesung yang duduk di ranjang Henry.

Ryeowook menoleh dang mengangguk kecil, "_Ne, _aku menyukainya."

"Mau memainkanku sebuah lagu?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil, Ryeowook menunduk malu.

"Benar mau ku mainkan?"

Yesung mengangguk lagi, siapa yang tak ingin mendengarkan permainan _namja_ se-_aegyo _Wookie?

"_Ne_, baiklah," ujar Ryeowook yang lalu duduk di bangku kecil, ia merenggangkan jemarinya dan bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu.

Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum jemari lentiknya menekan tuts tuts piano berwarna putih yang tak terlalu besar ukurannya itu.

**Ssahyeoganeun shigandeureun**

**Amado yokshimeul bureuna bwayo**

**Eojeboda oneul deo**

**Apajingeol bomyeon… Oh girl**

Ryeowook mulai bernyanyi, ahh–Yesung tahu lagu ini.

**Nareul hyanghan misoedo**

**Manyang haengbokhal su eobseojin geon**

**Teukbyeorhami eobdaneun geol**

**Ara beorin hubuteoyeojjyo baby**

Yesung memejamkan matanya, tanda menikmati.

**What if geudaega nal**

**Saranghal geotman gata**

**Jogeum gidarimyeon**

**Naege ol geotman gataseo**

Ryeowook menutup matanya juga, berusaha menyelami.

**Ireon gidaero naneun**

**Geudael ddeonal su eobjyo**

**Geureohke shigani**

**Ssahyeo apeumi dweneun geol**

**Jal algo isseumyeonseo… Oh girl**

Yesung tak tahan, ia berdiri, berjalan pelan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih memejamkan matanya.

**Naegeman juneun georago**

**Midgo shipeojineun misoyeojjiman**

**Anin geogejjyo geuraedo hokshina**

**Hamyeonseo…**

Ia tersenyum kecil menikmati suara Ryeowook yang kin terdengar lebih jelas, karena ia berdiri di sebelahnya.

**What if naega geudael**

**Meonjeo mannasseoddamyeon**

**Ani charari na**

**Geudaereul mollasseoddamyeon…**

**Ireon saenggakdo naegen**

**Amu soyongi eobjyo**

**Gipsukhage bakhin**

**Geudaeraneun shigan soge**

**Imi salgo isseuni…**

Ikut terbawa, Yesung melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya. Ryeowook membuka matanya, jarinya masih memainkan tuts piano, namun kini Yesung yang bernyanyi.

**Shiganui moogemankeum**

**Sarangeun deohaegago**

**Apeumi mugeoweodo**

**Geuraedo eonjengan nal**

**Saranghal geotman gata**

**Jogeum gidarimyeon**

**Naege ol geotman gataseo**

Ryeowook tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi kembali, suara mereka saling bersahutan diiringi kedua matanya yang terpejam.

**Ireon gidaero naneun**

**Geudael ddeonal su eobjyo**

**Geureohke shigani**

**Ssahyeo oneureul mandeun geol**

**Jal algo issemyeonseo… Oh girl**

**Oh~ lady…**

Diakhiri oleh permainan panjang dari musik yang mengalun dari Ryeoowook.

Keduanya membuka mata dan saling menatap, dan sedetik kemudian keduanya memalingkan muka. Malu.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 1132. 06.45 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Brruuuk!****  
><strong>  
>"Aish, lelahnya," ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur setelah metutup pintu kamarnya dengan kaki. Ia tidur telentang dengan bola mata kelincinya yang tertutup. Kemeja sekolahnya acak-acakan, dengan kancing yang terbuka dua dari atas.<p>

**Pyaashh!****  
><strong>  
>"Waaa!" tiba-tiba Sungmin terbangun dari acara hampir tidurnya ketika merasakan ada kain dingin yang jatuh ke arah wajahnya.<p>

"Mandi sana, _Hyung_."

Sungmin menoleh, ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, pasti bocah itu habis mandi.

"Aishh, jangan menyuruhku," bantah Sungmin yang mengelap wajahnya dengan kain dingin yang ternyata handuk itu.

"Kau mengambilkan handuk ini untukku?" tanya Sungmin kemudian, tatapan matanya terlalu polos, membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

"Ani, itu handuk yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan '_bagian pribadi_'ku," ujar Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin melotot.

**Bruaaaggh!**

"Dasar gila!" umpat Sungmin sambil melemparkan handuk yang tadi dipegangnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, bubur bikinanku enak tidak?"

Sungmin melotot.

"Waaaw, sangat lezat sampai ingin membuatku memuntahkannya di mukamu."

"Mau kubutakan lagi?"

**NYYEEEHHH!****  
><strong>  
>"Iiihhh–minggir sana aku mau mandi!" tutur Sungmin yang mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang menutupi pintu kamar mandi.<p>

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok, _Hyung_," terang Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil didorong oleh Sungmin.

**BRAAK!**

"**DASAR CHO KYUHYUN GILA!**!"

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa ketika melihat Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cara membantingnya.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p>Ahhh, selesai sudah Chapter dua, aku mengerjakan fict ini di tengah-tengah UTS, jadi untuk semunya maafkan saya yang belum bisa membalas reviewnya, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih jika chingudeul ingin merivewnya lagi…<p>

Apakah saya melanggar peraturan? Ah, menurut saya memasukkan lirik lagu ke dalam sebuah karya cipta bukanlah suatu yang harus dipermasalahkan, asal kita tidak lupa engakui kepemilikan dari lagu itu.

Dan ini **MURNI** lagu milik **SUPER JUNIOR K. R. Y** dengan judul **WHAT IF**.

Wanna to **REVIEW**?

THANKS TO: Maykyuminnie , Choco Vanilla , daraemondut , KangMinHyun , LeeTaeRi , SweatPumpkin , natsu , KimEunSooAh , Chikyumin , KazamaYume , WindaaKyuMin , FujitaHoshiko , ParkyoonhaEvilPrincess , Meong , MiyaElfishy, SungHyeAh , Shywona489 , Sena , No Name , NemoPumpkins, kangkyumi , kanaya , Anggik, FidyaRainaMalfoy 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Evil Roomate**.

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning:** EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, **YAOI,** alur aneh, **jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.**

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Ket**:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin. (Murid Kelas XII)

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi. (Murid Kelas XI)

Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry. (Murid Kelas X)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit saat melihat hari ini ia kembali bangun pagi, ia melirik jam weker kecil yang diletakkan di meja kecil yang ada di kamarnya. 05.25 a.m.

Setidaknya hari ini ia bangun sebelum makhluk paling _aegyo _yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya.

Lee Sungmin.

_Namja _itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat si _namja aegyo _yang sanggup mengusik hidupnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu!

Bola mata tajamnya menyusuri bagian tubuh Sungmin dengan seksama, meneliti sesuatu yang bahkan dia juga tak tahu apa tujuannya.

_Namja evil _itu terduduk di tempat tidurnya, senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

**Tap. Tap.****  
><strong>  
>Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di kasur Sungmin, "Dasar, kenapa <em>Hyung <em>sering kasar kepadaku," bisiknya pelan sambil memandang wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur.

Sungmin menggeliat sedikit, selimut yang ia pakai sedikit tersibak, membuat kemeja tidur yang ia pakai sedikit tersibak di bagian perutnya.

**Glek!****  
><strong>  
>"Nghh––"<p>

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya, perut mulus Sungmin terekspos sampai dada, sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang mimpi buruk.

"Aish, tolong diam, _Hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Ia mencoba merapihkan pakaian hyungnya itu, namun sebelum tangannya sampai ke dada Sungmin, Sungmin tiba-tiba menendang Kyuhyun sehingga membuat _namja _itu terjerembab ke belakang.

**Jduuuak!****  
><strong>  
>"Aaaauu––!"<p>

Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan mulusnya, ia mendelik ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata masih berkelana di alam mimpinya, dan dengan sadis _namja aegyo _itu tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Aiiish, bagaimana caranya aku membalasmu, _Hyung_!"

Dan Kyuhyun dengan langkah terhentak menuju ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sadis di balik punggungnya

* * *

><p>"Lihat, kelinci kita bertambah frustasi, eh?."<p>

Sungmin menoleh dari acara menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya, ia melihat Yesung dan Heechul berdiri di sampingnya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ngantuk, _Hyung_~" Yesung dan Heechul memandang Minnie mereka kaget, si kelinci ini mengantuk? Saat di sekolah?

"_Hyung _tumben main ke kelasku?" tanya Sungmin melihat Heechul ada di dalam kelasnya.

Heechul duduk di bangku Yesung tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal _namja _bermata sipit itu.

"_Hyung _kok kelihatan sedih?" tanya Sungmin kepada Heechul yang wajahnya memang sedikit murung, ia tersenyum kecil mendengar Sungmin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Haha justru kau yang wajahnya seperti habis melihat hantu begitu pucat sekali, _anio_, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja," ujarnya pelan, Sungmin mengangguk walau tak yakin.

"Waah, kok _Hyung_ gak menetap di kelas? Sudah bosan memandang si kamus berjalan itu?" tanya Yesung yang bertujuan menyindir Heechul, Heechul memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya.

"Jangan bahas apapun tentang dia," ujar Heechul dingin, kedua _dongsaengnya _hanya saling tatap bingung.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung.

"Aku dengar mulai siang nanti hingga si Menteri itu datang sekolah kita dibebaskan, ya?" tanya Heechul berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan setelah suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta tadi.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu, "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan persiapan acara penyambutan," ujarnya santai.

"Waah, ekspresimu seperti mayat hidup, Min, kau diapain sama si _evil _itu, kalian tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, kan?" lanjut Yesung lancar tanpa beban.

**Bletak!****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Hyung<em>ku ini benar-benar _pabbo,_" jawab Sungmin dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sepucat ini?"

Sungmin menghela napas pelan, ia terlihat lelah juga kesal.

"Min, kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

Sungmin kembali menghela napas mendengar opini Yesung, "Ayolah, _Hyung_. Masa kau tidak bisa menjadi sedikit pintar?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya, tanda tak terima. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya merespon dengan menarik pipi namja bermata sipit itu.

"Aaaaa-aauu, _Hyung, _apaan, sih?"

"Kau terlihat _pabbo_."

"Ish."

* * *

><p>"Cih, kelinci itu ada-ada saja," sungut <em>namja <em>yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tampang yang sangat kusut.

Tampak _namja _itu sesekali mengusap dahinya yang kini diberi plester, membuat _namja_ dan _yeoja _yang ada di sana terlihat sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Isshhh," sungutnya lagi.

Aaiiish, ingin sekali ia cepat sampai ke kelasnya, daripada dipandangi seperti itu.

**IoI****  
><strong>

**BRAK!****  
><strong>  
><em>Siiiiiii–––iing.<em>

Seorang _namja _yang tengah membaca buku menoleh pelan ke sumber suara, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masuk dengan kesal, kembali ditutupnya pintu kelasnya dengan cara yang sedikit _'keras'_. Beruntung di kelas itu hanya ada beberapa _namja_ dan _yeoja_.

"Sekali lagi kau banting pintu itu, ku yakin kau harus menggantinya," ujar _namja _yang kembali tenang bersama bukunya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, ia menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya ke kursinya. Ia menoleh dengan wajah merengutnya ke arah Kibum.

"Kau kenapa? Jidatmu salah cium antara _yeoja_dan tembok?"

Kyuhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Anio_, Kibum-_hyung_!"

"_Waeyo_? Tak usah bertingkah begitu, kau ingin membuatku memuntahkan sarapanku."

Kyuhyun merengut sebal, pendiam begini _namja _cantik di depannya ini mampu meluncurkan kata-kata yang menohok hati dengan wajah _stoic_nya itu.

"Si kelinci itu––ish, gara-gara waktu mau membangunkan dia, aku menindihnya dan saat dia membuka matanya, kau tahulah, dengan refleksnya ia menendang perutku dan aku terjungkal, dan kau bisa lihat ini_, Hyung," _tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dahinya.

Pagi-pagi sudah dapat dua tendangan maut dari si jago _matrial art_, mana kenanya di bokong dan dahi lagi, pikir Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Kibum tersenyum, "Makanya, tak usah sok gaya," lanjutnya, kemudian ia kembali diam menghayati bukunya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"_Ne, ne_, terserah kau saja," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi, karena lagi-lagi rasanya ia hanya bicara dengan orang yang memperburuk _mood_nya.

Ah, ternyata Kyuhyun tadi pagi ingin kembali menjahili _hyung_nya yang manis itu, namun mungkin karena biasa bangun pagi tanpa ada yang mengusik, ia menjadi refleks terbangun saat ada yang menggenggu tidurnya. Mana dia lihat baju tidurnya tersingkap sampai dada denngan Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya.

_Namja _mana yang tidak akan berontak?

"Aaa––au," ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dahinya.

* * *

><p><strong>X-1. 09.10 a.m<strong>

"Jadi, untuk menyambut tamu istimewa ke sekolah kita, sekolah kita akan menyiapkan sebuah acara, nah, karena kalian belum memilih pengurus kelas ini, bisakah kalian putuskan sekarang?" ujar _Seonsaengnim _kepada anak-anak di kelasnya, ada yang tampak antusias, ada juga yang sibuk sendiri., bahkan ada yang diam tak merespon.

Nampaknya Kyuhyun masuk ke golongan kedua. Ia terlalu sibuk memandang langit tanpa peduli dengan guru yang sedang susah payah merebut perhatian anak muridnya ini.

"_Ya!_ Bagaimana jika kau mewakili pengurus kelas putera bersama Kim-_sshi_, Cho-_sshi_?"

"Eh?"

Refleks Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada sang guru yang tersenyum penuh minat padanya, membuat Kyuhyun mendecih sebal.

"_Hyung_, kau ikut juga?" bisiknya pada Kibum yang masih setia dengan bukunya-terkadang Kyuhyun heran apakah kata-kata berderet bagai semut itu mampu masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Kibum menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Ya sudahlah.

"Nah, kalau begitu saat jam pelajaran ketiga nanti kalian segera pergi ke ruang Osis untuk merapatkannya, _arraseo_?"

"_Ne_."

* * *

><p><strong>Teeeennngggg––– Teeeennggg––<strong>

"Mau kemana, Min?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Sungmin langsung beranjak dari tempatnya ketika bel istirahat berdentang.

"Mau ke perpustakaan, _Hyung_."

"Gak mau ke kantin?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tak lapar, _Hyung_."

"Kau tadi pagi sarapan banyak, ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tak sarapan, _Hyung._"

"Heeee, nanti kalau anemiamu kambuh bagaimana?"

Sungmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku_, Hyung_? Cintamu tak ditolak _namja aegyo_ itu, kan? Jangan jadikan aku pelarianmu, _Hyung_! _ANDWAE!"_ujar Sungmin sedikit mendaramatisir, namun sorot matanya terkesan meremehkan Yesung.

**Ciiiiittt**––

"Aa–aaauu, _Hyung_, _aaauu_!" ringis Sungmin ketika Yesung menjewer kuping Sungmin.

"Kata-katamu menohok hatiku, Min!"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius karena kupingnya tak kunjung dilepaskan, "Lepaskan atau kau ku tendang, _Hyung_!" ancamnya.

"_Ne, ne_! Mentang-mentang jago _matrial art_!"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Yesung melepaskan jewerannya, "_Hyung, _mau keluar bareng?"

Yesung mengangguk, setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, "Kalau begitu aku mau ke tempat Wookie_-ah_ saja~," ujarnya bersemangat. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Kasihan _namja _semanis itu, di dekati orang sepertimu."

Yesung menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan, "Cara bicaramu makin pedas saja, kau sepertinya tertular si _Cinderella _itu."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

**IoI****  
><strong>

Sungmin dan Yesung jalan beriringan, sesekali Yesung menjahili Sungmin yang ditanggapi oleh injakkan kaki Sungmin ke kaki Yesung.

Aish, walau _aegyo_ begitu _namja_ itu kan ahli _matrial art_. Jadi walaupun hanya injakkan kaki, sanggup membuat Yesung meringis kecil.

"Wah, mereka sibuk," ujar Yesung yang melihat anak-anak kelas XI dan X berseliweran di koridor membawa berbagai macam kardus. Tampaknya mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk sekolah mereka ini.

"Yaah, biarkan saja, ini kan memang tahun-tahun sibuk untuk mereka."

"Kau mengusulkan ide yang berat, Min," komentar Yesung yang melihat beberapa guru dan murid nampak saling berbincang tentang persiapan penyambutan Menteri itu.

"Kan ide yang dipakai bukan hanya ideku," bela Sungmin.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli, mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai namun ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Eh, bukankah kau mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Yesung yang tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas X-2.

"Eh, iya ya, kok jadi aku yang mengantar, _Hyung. _Ck, tumben kau pintar, _Hyung,_" ujar Sungmin sambil terkekeh, Yesung merengut membuat matanya bertambah sipit.

"Aaaa, jangan menunjukkan ekspresimu yang seperti itu, wajahmu terlalu tampan sehingga ingin membuatku muntah," tutur Sungmin sambil memegang kedua pipinya, menirukan gaya seorang anak kecil yang tak nyaman karena melihat sesuatu yang tak disukainya.

"Kau _aegyo_ sekali, _Miniiieeeeee~_" balas Yesung sambil menarik kedua pipi _chubby _Sungmin yang sekarang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh, _Hyung, _sedang apa?"

Sungmin dan Yesung serempak menoleh karena mendengar suara yang sepertinya menyapa mereka.

"Lho, Wookie kok gak dari kelas?" tanya Yesung yang bingung karena Ryeowook datang dari arah yang berlawanan, tampak ia juga membawa kardus di tangannya.

"Eh, itu tadi habis dipanggil guru untuk membawa ini, membantu Henry yang ketua kelas di kelasku," terang Wookie sambil menunduk, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan.

"Mau kubantu?"

"_A-ani_, tak usah, lagipula hanya tinggal membawanya ke kelas."

"Oh, iya, Wookie, ini teman sekelasku, Lee Sungmin, kau sudah tahu dia, kan?" ujar Yesung sembari mengenalkan Sungmin yang memberikannya senyum _aegyo._

"_Ne_, tentu, siapa yang tidak kenal Sungmin-_sunbae. Annyeong sunbae_, Ryeowook _imnida_," tutur Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin _imnida, _panggil _Hyung _saja," sambut Sungmin kepada Ryeowook.

"Wooaa, dua _namja aegyo _bertemu. Kadang aku ragu apakah kalian ini sungguh _namja_?"

**Deathglare.**

"_Hyung_!" sahut Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Yesung nyengir dan mengacungkan dua jari berhuruf '_V_' nya.

**IoI**

_"Annyeong, Lee-sunbae."_

_"Annyeong."_

_"Annyeong, Oppa!"_

_"Annyeonghaseyo."_

Sungmin berjalan di koridornya dengan senyum yang merekah ketika ia disapa oleh para teman-temannya maupun adik kelasnya.

Ya walau kebanyakan yang menyapa adalah _yeoja_, sedangkan beberapa _namja _mundur selangkah ketika melihatnya.

Wajar sajalah.

Tapi Sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Asal mereka mematuhi peraturan, tak perlu takut dengannya.

Sungmin berjalan santai dengan dua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku, namun mata bulat kelincinya menangkap siluet _namja_ yang ia kenal sedang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya, tepat ketika _namja _itu berbelok Sungmin dapat melihat guratan kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Eh, itu kan––Chu–!"

"_Hyung_?"

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Eunhyuk?"

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah _namja_ itu, namun nihil _namja _itu sudah hilang.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah melihat _hyung_nya ini sedang sendirian, tanpa pikir panjang ia menerjang tubuh mungil Sungmin.

**Bruuaagh.****  
><strong>  
>Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa menerima terjangan langsung Eunhyuk itu terhadap dirinya, untung saja mereka tidak terjatuh ke belakang, bisa-bisa membuat pose yang <em>'tidak elit'<em>.

"Wwawawa, ada apa, Hyukkie?"

"Hehe, tak apa."

"Ayolah, biasanya juga kau berduaan dengan si _Fishy_ itu, dan jangan memelukku seperti ini, bisa rusak _image_ku," ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Heh, memangnya dia siapaku? Pacar juga bukan, katanya sih tadi mau ke tempat Jess," jelas Eunhyuk yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin memincingkan matanya, tubuhnya sedikit ia condongkan ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Cemburu, eh?"

Pupil mata Eunhyuk melebar, dengan refleks ia menggeleng cepat.

"Ish, gak lah, _Hyung_! Aku normal tahu!"

Sungmin menarik wajahnya yang sudah terlampau dekat dekat Eunhyuk itu, "Lalu, kau ngapain jalan sendirian begini? Ini bukan gayamu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Tadi ada seorang _yeoja_yang memanggilku ke taman belakang, eh, dia memberiku ini," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari sakunya.

Eksprsinya yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah sedikit muram, Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Waw, kau berharap Donghae yang memberimu, ya?" lanjutnya.

"_Mwo_? Apaan sih, _Hyung_?" bentak Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin, ketara sekali wajahnya memerah, ia juga menggingit bibir bawahnya yang terlampau berwarna merah itu.

Aish, monyet _aegyo_!

"Hahaha, yasudah sana, aku mau ke perpustakaan," pamit Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Iiiih, aku diusir nih, _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura marah, Sungmin 'kan _hyung _kesayangannya, manja sedikit tak apa, 'kan?

**Pluk...****  
><strong>  
>Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk, "Aiishh, kau ini senang sekali membuatku susah," ujar Sungmin sambil sedikit tertawa, bagaimana tidak, <em>namja <em>di depannya ini suka sekali membuatnya repot. Dari kebiasaannya yang menggelayuti Sungmin, sampai bermanja-manja seperti ini.

**IoI**

Sungmin melanjutkan jalannya dalam diam, ia kenal _namja_ tadi, _ya! _apa yang membuatnya berwajah murung seperti itu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sungmin berusaha melupakan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi, mungkin _'dia'_memang kelelahan, ya semoga saja.

Mengalihkan pikiran _negative_nya akhirnya _namja aegyo _itu malah mengingat kejadian menyebalkan tadi pagi, lagi-lagi si brengsek itu mengganggunya, yaa walaupun Sungmin bisa membalasnya, namun tetap saja yang menindihnya itu kurang bisa dimaafkan!

_Ya! _Cho Kyuhyun, sesekali harus diberi pelajaran.

**JDUAAK!****  
><strong>  
>Sungmin yang tak sengaja menabrak seseorang mengelus dahinya yang terantuk dagu orang yang ditabraknya tadi, ketika ia ingin meminta maaf, orang yang ia tabrak dengan cepat menyelanya, "Aiisshh, aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi tak perlu ditabrak-tabrak juga, kan," ujar seorang yang tadi ditabrak Sungmin.<p>

_Eh, kok rasanya kenal, ya?_

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang ia rasa dikenalnya.

"Aisshh, Cho Kyuhyun.!"

Baru juga dipikirkan, kok orangnya sudah muncul di depan mata?

"Lho, _Hyung_?"

"Ish, minggir sana." usir Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, ia dengan cepat melewati _namja _yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Eehh, mana bisa kau pergi begitu saja, kembalikan dulu _PSP_ku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik ujung baju Sungmin yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Dan kau tau akibat perbuatanmu tadi pagi, hah?" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk dahinya.

Sungmin menolehkan lehernya ke arah Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau terlihat tampan––terlebih lagi jika plester itu memenuhi mukamu, karena wajahmu membuatku ingin menginjaknya," terang Sungmin santai.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ia memutar tubuh Sungmin sehingga kembali berhadapan dengannya, ia cengkram dagu Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sungmin.

"Kau ini––ingin membuatku menciummu berulang kali hingga kau tidak bisa berkata angkuh seperti itu padaku, kau tahu?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, namun kembali di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan," ujar Sungmin dingin. Aha, kali ini tentu saja dia akan melawan toh tubuhnya sedang sehat!

Kyuhyun memojokkan tubuh Sungmin di dinding, beruntung koridor tempat mereka berada adalah koridor yang cukup sepi karena dekat dengan perpustakaan.

"Ah, kalau ada yang lihat, bagaimana, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin.

"Sebelum aku menendangmu, maukah kau melepaskanku, hm?" tantang Sungmin yang menampakkan senyumnya.

"Kau suka sekali membuatku ingin menelanmu saat ini juga, kau tahu itu, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun meniupkan napasnya pelan ke arah kelopak mata Sungmin, membuat _namja _itu menutup matanya.

"Kau juga ada tujuan apa menggangguku? Benahi penampilanmu, dan jangan ganggu aku, maka hidupmu juga tak akan terganggu," ujar Sungmin yang masih menutup matanya.

Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai di depannya.

**CUUPPP~  
><strong>  
>"Mmmhh!" Sungmin terlonjak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Kyuhyun semakin menekan kepalanya saat <em>namja aegyo <em>di depannya ini masih dalam mode memproses kegiatan yang sedang terjadi.

**Tersadar.  
><strong>

Ia berusaha menghajar _namja _kurang ngajar itu yang sekarang menghisap bibir bawahnya, namun ternyata Kyuhyun mencekal kedua tangannya di atas kepaanya, membuat Sungmin menjadi sedikit panik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan saat Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga menngerakkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari ciuman Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun memperdalam cumbuan itu.

"Mmmpphh! Mmpph!" Sungmin masih sekuat tenaga menggerakkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari cumbuan bocah brengsek di depannya itu yang sekarang tengah memejamkan matanya dan semakin menghisap bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Sungmin marah. Sangat marah. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya ke samping sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya ia berhasil.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGS-!"_

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau tahu... bagaimana reputasimu sebagai kebanggaan sekolah ini saat mereka melihatmu beradegan seperti ini, hmm?"

Sungmin mendelik tajam, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Bisa-bisa bocah ini...

"Jauhkan tubuhmu dariku, _brengsek!"_

"Mana bisa, soalnya aku tertarik denganmu, _Hyung_."

**BLUSH!**

"Jangan konyol, _brengsek._"

"Hahaha, mana ada _si brengsek _yang tak konyol, ya 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke cuping telinga Sungmin, ia mengecup pelan cuping telinga itu, dan sebelum sempat Sungmin menendang perutnya -yang sepertinya tadi Sungmin lupa bahwa kedua kakinya masih bisa berfungsi-, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjauhkan badannya.

"Haha, sampai nanti, _Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya melambaikan tangan yang berisi ponsel di genggamannya, ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin yang memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Cih, brengsek."

––eh, sejak kapan Kyuhyun memegang sebuah ponsel?

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"_Kau_!" tunjuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia melambaikan poselnya pada Sungmin secara lambat, dengan jelas Sungmin dapat meliaht bahwa tadi Kyuhyumn merekam kejadian itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

Sungmin hampir saja menghajar laki-laki itu kalau saja tidak ada _seonsaengnim _yang kebetulan lewat dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia berbincang sedikit dengan Kyuhyun dan pergi bersama. Namun, Sungmin yakin ia tadi melihat seringaian mengerikan dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kriiieeetttt...<br>**  
>Seperti biasa, keadaan perpustakaan ini selalu sepi dan tak terlalu banyak orang walaupun pada jam istirahat siang seperti ini.<p>

Padahal membaca itu hal yang penting, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan _namja _mungil itu.

Sungmin melangkah dengan cepat menuju bangku yang sudah sering ia duduki, perasaannya masih kacau gara-gara si bocah sialan itu! _Aarrrgghh_...

**Bruk!  
><strong>  
>"Kau habis melihat hantu, ya?"<p>

Sungmin refleks menoleh ke samping, mendapati Hankyung yang sedang duduk tenang di sebelahnya ia terlihat sedang membaca, oh, ya kalian tahu, kamus.

"_Gege, _ada di sini?"

"Kau terlalu lapar sehingga tak melihatku, ya?" kekeh Hankyung pelan, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Anio,_ tadi hanya tidak fokus saja, aku tidak lapar, kalau aku lapar mana mungkin ke perpustakaan, _Ge_!" jelas Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lipatan lengannya.

"Bertemu dengan bocah bermarga Cho itu, ya?"

"Eh, kok tahu?" tanya Sungmin yang dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hmm, tadi aku melihatnya di sini, tak lama dia keluar kau masuk dengan wajah merah begitu," jelas Hankyung tanpa memandang wajah Sungmin.

"Ngapain dia di sini?"

Hankyung mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Sungmin memalingkan mukanya tanda tak mau tahu-peduli amat dengan apa yang berhubungan dengan bocah itu.

**IoI**

Sungmin yang tadinya ingin membaca sebuah buku malah tak bisa fokus ia melirik Hankyung yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, entah kenapa _namja aegyo _itu teringat ekspresi sedih Heechul tadi.

"Eh, bagaimana hubungan _Gege_ dengan Chullie_-hyung_?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hankyung mengadahkan kepalanya melihat _namja aegyo _di sampingnya ini, sedikit dibenarkannya letak kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kami tak ada apa-apa, bukan urusanku juga," ujar Hankyung datar.

"Aish, _Gege _itu jangan kelamaan berbohong, kalian itu memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman," jelas Sungmin.

Hankyung tersenyum ramah.

"Kita ini _namja,_ya 'kan?"

Sungmin diam. Ya dia tahu hubungan antara sesama _namja_ itu sedikit _'aneh_'.

Abaikan Yesung yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan _'penyimpangannya'.  
><em>  
>"Aku ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku dengan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat, dan terlepas dari itu mereka juga menginginkan keturunan dariku, jadi kau mengertikan maksudku?"<p>

Sungmin mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi––walaupun aku selama ini membenamkan prinsip itu dalam hatiku dalam-dalam, sosoknya selalu datang dalam benakku," jelas Hankyung pelan.

"Hmh, bahkan aku tak tahu apakah masih bisa mencintai seorang _yeoja_ seperti aku mencintai _namja _itu."

Sungmin baru ingin bicara ketika Hankyung memotongnya cepat.

"Kau tahu, Minnie? Walau orangnya keras begitu dia itu manusia paling rapuh dan berharga bagiku, dan yah––kau tahulah aku ini bukan tipe yang berani berterus terang di depannya," lanjut Hankyung lagi.

Sungmin diam, darahnya seakan berdesir mendengar pengakuan Hankyung.

"Haha, walau tampak seperti dia merespon persaanku, tapi kami tidak bisa melanjutkannya, kau mengerti? Sekamar dengannya selama hampir dua tahun ini membuatku harus menekan perasaanku terhadapnya."

"Aish, aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku mencintai _namja _itu!" Hankyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya.

"Haha, kapan-kapan sajalah aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," ujar Hankyung kemudian sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Eeh, aku duluan ya, _Gege_, sebentar lagi masuk tampaknya," ujar Sungmin sambil merapihkan buku yang sama sekali tak ada yang teringat olehnya apa isinya, moodnya sudah terlanjur hancur dan sekarang ia membuat _Gege_nya itu bersedih, nampaknya ia harus cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum perasaannya tambah kacau.

**Aissh...**

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan, Min."

"Aku tak ingin pergi ke China berjalan kaki_, Ge, _tenang saja."

Hankyung memincingkan matanya, Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan _'peace'_andalannya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Sepertinya _namja aegyo_itu kata-katanya makin pedas saja.

**IoI**

Hankyung masih bertahan dengan posisi membacanya, ia sesekali membenahi letak kacamatanya, tak lama ia berujar pelan, "Hhhh, keluarlah."

_Masih hening._

Hankyung menghela napas panjang.

"_Gwaenchana_, kumohon keluarlah.," tutur Hankyung, ia membalikkan badannya, menunggu seorang yang ia panggil keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi sedari tadi.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Hankyung tersenyum kecil, ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menghampiri sosok itu.

**Pluk!  
><strong>  
>"<em>Mianhae.<em>..." bisiknya pada sosok itu, ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala sosok itu, turun ke pipinya dan berakhir di bibir sosok itu. Hankyung tersenyum lembut.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kelopak mata sosok yang nampaknya dari tadi menahan tangisnya.

Ah, jangan takut ada yang melihat, tahu kan tempat mereka sangat tertutup?

Hankyung memejamkan matanya dan masih mengecup kedua kelopak mata sosok itu secara bergantian.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mainhae––  
><em>**_._**

**.**

___––saranghaeyo, Hyung."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sungmin melirik arloji <em>pink<em>nya, 12. 56 p.m, sedangkan jam istirahatnya berakhir pukul setengah dua nanti.

Bisa mati bosan dia jika berdiam diri di kelas.

Aish, salahkan orang yang membuat moodnya hancur hari ini.

_Namja _sialan itu.

Sebenarnya _namja aegyo _ini bukan tipe pendendam pada seseorang, hanya saja dia terlampau _sensitive_ untuk digoda, pembawaannya kadang santai dan terlampau _aegyo _untuk ukuran _namja_, ia juga baik dan perhatian. Tapi dia Lee Sungmin, seorang yang _aegyo _sepertinya juga dapat menjadi orang yang tegas dan menyeramkan, dia menguasai _matrial art_-kalian ingat?

Ketua kedisiplinan paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini.

Dan _namja _bermarga Cho itu benar-benar membuat _mood_nya hancur dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hingga saat ini sepertinya.

Haaaah, entahlah apa semua kebaikan-atau kemesumannya- Kyuhyun untuknya tidak mampu menghilangkan kesan buruknya pada _namja _tampan itu.

Malah rasanya kesannya bertambah buruk saja. Apalagi setelah insiden tadi, jangan harap dia memaafkan si bocah anak pemilik sekolah itu.

"Aish, bocah sialan."

* * *

><p><strong>13.18 p.m<strong>

"_Ya_! Kau _magnae _setan!" seru Zhoumi kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang dengan tenangnya duduk di bawah lantai sambil membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, tampak ia sesekali mengibaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya karena kepanasan.

"Apaan sih, Mimi_-ge_?"

"Malah santai-santai di aula lagi, kerja hooii," ujar Zhoumi kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang dipaksa begitu hanya berdecak sebal.

Ish, bulak-balik dari lantai tiga-karena ruang peralatan ada di lantai tiga––ke aula itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah membawa barang-barang yang entah apa fungsinya pula, kenapa sekolahnya tidak dipasangi eskalator sekalian––nampaknya ia harus biacara tentang hal itu kepada _Noona_nya.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau ia terduduk lemas di lantai aula yang sekarang penuh dengan kardus yang entah apa isinya itu.

Zhoumi memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan koran ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

"_Ne, ne_!"

Ish, lihat sekeliling dong, yang lain juga pada santai-santai begitu.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin beranjak pergi, suara _namja _jangkung itu menghentikannya.

"Dahimu kenapa? Punya hobi baru nyium paping lantai?"

"_Ani_! Dicium Sungmin-_hyung_!" ucapnya kesal sembari meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

Zhoumi mengankat bahu tanda tak mau tahu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memasang headset berwarna hitam dari ponselnya itu ke kupingnya, tak lama ia mulai tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya mengecek semua barang untuk dekorasi.

**IoI**

"_Mian_, kardus ini diletakkan dimana, ya?" tanya seseorang kepada Zhoumi, namun nampaknya _namja_jangkung itu tak mendengar panggilan orang itu dan masih terfokus dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan.

"Kardus ini diletakkan di mana, ya?" tanyanya lebih keras karena merasa tak dianggap.

Zhoumi masih terpaku dengan kegiatannya, dan kegiatannya itu malangnya membuat ia membelakangi seseorang yang memanggilnya itu.

Ah, habis juga kesabarannya.

"_YAA! _Ini_ DILETAKKAN _dimana_, YA?"_

Zhoumi sedikit tersentak, ia menoleh mendapati seorang -_namja _sepertinya karena memakai celana- sedang membawa kardus yang tingginya melebihi puncak kepalanya, padahal badan_ namja_itu mungil.

Eh, rambut sedikit kemerahannya kok rasanya Zhoumi kenal, ya?

Zhoumi melepaskan _headset_nya dan bertanya lembut, "_Waeyo? Mianhae _tadi aku tak dengar."

"Iissshh, ini diletakkan dimana, sih?" sungutnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat mengetahui dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang.

"Ah! Koala!" tunjuk _namja _itu kepada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersentak, itu kan-"_Mochi _nakal!"

**Bruuukk!**

"_Wuaaaa-aa! Aaa-aduuuuh, _bisa tidak jangan melukai seseorang jika sedang kerja-hei!"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil _mochi_itu membalikkan badannya setelah dengan sopannya ia menjatuhkan kardus yang ia bawa tepat di punggung telapak kaki Zhoumi dan pergi begitu saja! Waw!

"_Mian_, habis daritadi aku bertanya tidak kau jawab sih, weekkk!"

Zhoumi berdecak sebal dengan _namja_yang kelewat mungil badannya itu-bahkan lebih mungil dari Sungmin- meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan.

"Ada yang salah dengan _namja_itu?" ringisnya.

**IoI  
><strong>

"_Omooo_, kenapa aku bertemu dia lagi," ujar Henry –_namja mochi _itu– sebal.

Sebenarnya mereka tak punya masalah apa-apa, hanya saja sejak Zhoumi memanggilnya _"Mochi"_ ia menjadi sedikit _sensitive _dengan _namja _yang –terlampau–tinggi darinya itu.

Aku beritahu saja, Henry besar di Kanada, dan panggilan –_'Mochi_' yang diketahuinya adalah makanan asal Jepang–membuatnya sedikit geli.

Dia _sensitive_, lho.

Henry berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, tugasnya hari ini belum selesai –setidaknya itu yang ia sesali–sekarang ia harus bekerja dengan si koala itu?

_Hell no.  
><em>  
>"Aiiishhh, <em>mood<em>ku rusak!"

Apakah peristiwa seperti ini nampak tak asing untuk kalian?

Sepertinya_ 'iya' _untukku.

"Lho, kau kenapa, _Ge_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat _Hyung_nya itu terduduk di salah satu kursi di aula itu sambil sesekali meringis memegangi telapak kaki kirinya.

Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya sembari membawa beberapa map, ia memandang ke arah Zhoumi aneh.

"_Anio_, kakiku hanya sedikit sakit," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya ia berjalan ke depan Zhoumi dan melihat _Hyung_nya itu sedikit meringis, ia melirik kardus di samping tempat duduk Zhoumi, ia melihat ke dalam isinya dan waw–isinya alat-alat elektronik yang yaaah–lumayan berat.

Kyuhyun mengansumsikan bahwa benda itulah yang membuat Zhoumi meringis seperti itu.

"Hahaha, kau kenapa, _Ge_? Memikirkan siapa hingga membuatmu menjatuhkan kardus itu?"

Zhoumi memandang Kyuhyun sebal, pasti kata-kata pedasnya sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"_Anioooo~_! Ada seorang _hoobae _yang menjatuhkan itu di kakiku!"

"Ha? Mana mungkin ada _hoobae_ yang berani, secara kau Wakil Ketua Osis_, Ge_?"

Ah, sepertinya karena terlalu sibuk menceritakan tentang kejahilan si _evil_kita ini, aku bahkan lupa memberitahu kalian tentang organisasi di sekolah ini.

Ya, Zhoumi adalah Wakil Ketua Osis dengan Choi Siwon adalah atasannya yang berarti _namja_ berotot itu adalah Ketua Osis. Sekertarisnya adalah seorang _yeoja_ cantik bernama Moon Geum Yoon juga _namja_yang kita kenal Eunhyuk atau yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae dan bendahara organisasi ini adalah Donghae dan Jessica.

Mungkin karena itu Donghae sering mampir ke tempat Jessica, ya semoga.

Sungmin sendiri adalah Ketua Kedisiplinan yang jabatannya independen karena dipilih oleh guru ia bekerjasama dengan pengurus Osis. Ah, ada juga badan pengawas kegiatan organisasi ini, yaitu murid-murid kelas XII yang memang aktif dulu di Osis atau klubnya.

Yang jelas teman-teman angkatan Sungmin semuanya termasuk ke dalam situ  
>––oh yeah, Yesung itu aktif di klub seni, jadi wajar saja ia termasuk ke dalamnya. Yaaa walaupun murid tahun terakhir memang lebih pasif dari pengurus intinya. Istilahnya, alumni lah.<p>

Kembali kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memandang Zhoumi dengan tatapan aneh juga hasrat ingin tertawa-lihat saja wajahnya merah begitu, dia 'kan orang yang susah menahan tawanya.

"Ada, kau Kui Xian orangnya," ujar Zhoumi sebal, Kyuhyun justru semakin tersenyum lebar.

Zhoumi bedecak kesal, tak tahu juga kenapa _namja_mungil itu sebegitu dendamnya jika bertemu dengannya, seingatnya pertemuan pertamanya tak buruk.

1. Dia menarik lengan _namja_ itu ketika melihat ada yang aneh dengan pergelangan _namja_itu.

2. Dia mengobati pergelangan tangan yang kesleo itu.

3. Dia bahkan mengajaknya bercanda dengan menyebutnya _'Mochi'_.

_Apa yang salah? Semuanya biasa 'kan?_

"Hahaha, ayolah Mimi-_ge_, jangan berwajah menyedihkan seperti itu, tak pantas sekali di wajah tuamu!" seru Kyuhyun tanpa berfikir.

Tawanya meledak, terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi Zhoumi yang sungguh _'lucu' _di mata Kyuhyun. Tangan yang memegang salah satu punggung telapak kakinya, wajah meringisnya, ahh!

"Aisshhh, bocah satu ini diam dulu, sih!" sungut Zhoumi kesal, dia bukan orang yang gampang kesal dan ekspresinya saat ini mampu––

"Hahahaha! Hentikan ekspresimu itu, _Ge!"_

–membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa keras, ia bahkan menunduk dan memegangi mulut juga perutnya. Entah apa yang lucu, aku juga tak tahu?  
><em><br>__Aku harap kalian tak ikut tertawa karenanya, karena aku merasa bahkan tak ada suatu hal yang menarik untuk ditertawakan._

Abaikan_ evil magnae_itu.

Lagipuka kalian tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana di hatinya kini perasaan buruk berkecamuk tentang seorang Lee Sungmin.

* * *

><p><strong>17.30 p.m<strong>

"_Ya_! Terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian hari ini," ujar Sungmin sambil membungkuk 45' kepada seluruh murid yang mengikuti kegiatan klub _taekwondo _hari ini diikuti bungkukkan dan ucapa terimakasih juga dari mereka tak lama mereka bubar dari ruangan itu.

Zhoumi kan sedang sibuk, jadi Sungmin menggantikannya hari ini, dan untunglah Sungmin bisa menjaga kesehatannya untuk sekarang, padahal dia dari pagi belum sempat sarapan.

Sungmin mengelap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dengan handuk kecil, tak lama setelah ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ingin cepat sampai kamar.

Ia melihat masih ada beberapa _namja _yang mondar-mandir di koridor, memangnya penyambutannya semegah itu? Masih ada waktu besok juga kan untuk menyiapkannya, ya, walaupun bekerja keras memang tak ada salahnya.

Eh, si mesum itu ikut persiapan itu tidak, ya?

Ini sudah sangat sore, semoga dia tak berulah yang macam-macam.

Aish, ngapain juga dipikirkan, sih.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum mendesis jijik, "Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

><p><strong>1132.<strong>

**Bllaaam.**

_**Bruuk!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur <em>berbedcover pink<em>nya, ia melihat pintu kamar tadi dikunci berarti bocah itu belum pulang.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, Sungmin mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, badannya dingin dan pandangannya mengabur, sial!

"Anemia ini sangat menyusahkan–hhhh–hh," bisiknya dengan suara yang sedikit berat.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha istirahat dari kepenatannya hari ini. Aish, besok-besok ia tak mau lagi mengurusi bocah kurang ngajar itu sampai ia tak sarapan, apalagi Sungmin jarang makan siang. _Aissh_!

Sungmin mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin ke wajahnya, rasanya kok seperti _de javu_, ya?

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga sedang seperti ini, kan? Untung ada si bocah sialan itu yang menolong.

Tapi dengan tidak berperasaannya ia mempermalukan Sungmin sampai seperti itu, membuat perasaan sesak menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Aisssh, jadi teringat!" sentaknya pada diri sendiri, malu juga mengingat _namja evil _itu sering sekali merawatnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun sialan!"

* * *

><p>"Huaaaa, lelahnyaaa~ tahu beginimah aku malas jadi pengurus kelas," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri, langit diluar sana sudah semakin gelap dan mereka baru selesai.<p>

Fiuuhh~

"Kalau kau terus mengeluh, lebih baik mengundurkan diri saja," ujar Kibum dingin, sebenarnya dari raut wajahnya juga ia terlihat lelah, namun dia hanya diam.

"Ish, _Hyung _ini selalu memperburuk situasi!"

Kibum membuang muka tak peduli, Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak suka.

"Kibummiieeee~"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat seorang _namja _tampan mendekati mereka, Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Tuh, _namjachingu_nya Kibum-_hyung _datang," ujarnya dingin, pasti sebentar lagi akan ada acara gombalan gratis, pikir Kyuhyun kesal.

Walau pendiam begitu kalau sudah bertemu dengan Kibum, entah hilang kemana wibawanya, untung sekolah sudah sepi.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, jaga sedikit wibawamu, _pabbo_," ujar Kibum dingin ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya ke arah celananya, merasa sedikit kotor.

"Hei, aku hanya berusaha bersahabat dengan kalian," belanya santai, Kibum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Ayolah cepat pulang, _Hyung_. Aku lapar," ujarnya santai ketika meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling tatap.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan kedua orang itu hanya mendesah kesal, "Dua orang aneh," gumamnya. Ia langsung berlari kecil mengejar dua orang yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Eh, kau mau ikut kami tidak, Kyu?" tawar Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memandang mereka setengah kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Ikut kemana?"

"Kamar kami, aku dan Kibummie 'kan sekamar, lagipula kalian belum makan, 'kan? Aku masak beberapa masakan,"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan tatapan _'aku-boleh-ikut_?' dan Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan, toh dia tak tega juga melihat _namja_kurang ajar di depannya itu mati kelaparan.

* * *

><p><strong>10.08 p.m<strong>

**Krriiieeetttt****––  
><strong>  
>Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah kusut, matanya langsung disambut oleh kegelapan pekat di dalam kamar itu.<p>

"Lho, masa listriknya padam," gumam Kyuhyun dengan _pabbo_nya padahal lampu di koridor asrama saja menyala begitu terang, bagaimana ia dapat pemikiran listrik padam?

Aish, mungkin karena terlalu lama berada di tempat Siwon?

Apa-apaan _namja _satu itu, seenaknya mengundangnya makan malam, ternyata makanannya malah sangat hancur rasanya. Mending bubur buatannya, deh.

Dan jadilah Kibum memasak lagi untuk mereka.

Bertanya apa hubungan namja cantik dan namja berotot itu?

Ah, ternyata Siwon dan Kibum itu sudah dekat dari kecil, dan tak menyangka mereka akan bertemu di sekolah ini, sekamar pula. Setidaknya itu informasi yang Kyu ingat saat berbincang dengan mereka.

Tentang hubungan _special_mereka... ah, Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli.

Kebanyakan sih dia bicara dengan Siwon hal-hal yang tidak penting, dan Kibum-oh ayolah, kalian tahu maksudku tentang apa yang dia kerjakan.

"_Hyung_?" panggilnya, tangannya meraba-raba dinding berusaha mencari sakelar.

**Ctek!****  
><strong>  
>Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya karena tiba-tiba cahaya yang masuk ke kornea matanya begitu besar.<p>

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun melihat _namja_ mungil yang tadi sempat ia panggil tertidur dengan damai di kasurnya, ahhh, tapi kenapa _namja_itu masih mengenakan celana sekolah? Di sampingnya juga masih tergeletak tas ranselnya.

"Yaampun, _Hyung_, tidur kok belum ganti baju begitu, sih," sungutnya sambil mendekati _namja_yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup itu.

"Tadi siang aku kelewatan kepadamu ya, _Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil membenahi diri Sungmin yang masih acak-acakan itu.

"Anemianya pasti kambuh lagi," ujar Kyuhyun pelan ketika ia meletakkan tas Sungmin di seharusnya, ia juga meletakkan sepatu Sungmin di rak sepatu yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Sebagai calon dokter dia harus peka bukan terhadap gejala penyakit?

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin dan membalikkan badan _namja_ yang masih terlelap itu secara perlahan, membuat _namja_mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ish, basah begini, dasar," katanya ketika tangannya menyentuh punggung Sungmin yang ternyata basah karena keringat.

Melihat itu ia menghela napas panjang, tak lama _namja_ penyuka _game_itu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membenahi namja yang selalu kasar padanya itu.

**Blaaamm...**

"Enggh–" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak lama setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia terlihat bingung, kepalanya juga sakit.

"Aduuuhh..." lenguhnya ketika bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya yang sekarang tampak lebih rapih.

**Cklek!****  
><strong>  
>"Eh, <em>Hyung <em>udah bangun?"

Sungmin menoleh sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya–bedanya kemejanya sekarang terbuka dua kancing dari atas––sedang memegang handuk dan mengusap wajahnya.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat–setengah kesal– ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

**Tap. Tap****  
><strong>  
>"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin ketus ketika melihat <em>namja<em>itu melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Mandi sana, _Hyung_. Nanti sakit lagi, lho."

Sungmin mendengus sebal, namun tak membantah, lagipula badannya memang terasa sangat berusaha mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ketika ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi kepalnya terasa sangat ringan sebelum-

**BRRUUUKK!****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Hyung<em>!"

Sungmin tersadar, ia sekarang sedang berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun yang berusaha melindunginya dari benturan dinding dengan cara memeluknya dari arah belakang karena Sungmin nyaris menabrak dengan dahinya karena tubuhnya condong kedepan.

"Lepasin, ah!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya dari belakang Sungmin, ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin sehingga dada Sungmin bertabrakan dengan tembok.

'Ya Tuhan, si brengsek ini mau apa, sih?' batin Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan di belakang Sungmin, ia merasa tubuh Sungmin dingin, ia juga berkeringat dingin, dan wajahnya pucat begitu. Masih bertingkah sok kuat, eh?

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku, _brengsek_, mau mati, heh?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mulai menciumi leher Sungmin dari belakang, Sungmin segera berontak, namun kedua tanggannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun–lagi–ditambah kondisinya sedang tidak sehat.

Aish, kenapa dia selalu sakit ketika _namja_ brengsek itu menggodanya secara _'serius'_.

"Badan _Hyung_ dingin, lho. Aku kan hanya berusaha menghangatkan, _Hyung._"

Sungmin mendecih pelan. Adakah yang bisa membantunya menginjak wajah bocah ini? Sungmin akan berterimakasih dengan sangat jika ada yang mau.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengigiti kecil pipi Sungmin yang mulai memerah, Sungmin setengah mati merapatkan mata dan bibirnya.

"_Hyung_, mukanya merah, _Hyung _sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa menang mulai menjilati pipi Sungmin, namun nampaknya ia melupakan sesuatu–

**JDDDUUUUAAAAKK!**

"_Arrrggghhh_!"

"_Ya_! Sudah kubilang kau mau cari mati padaku, heh?" Sungmin tersenyum lebar ketika dengan sukses ia menendang _'bagian pribadi' _Kyuhyun dan dengan sukses Kyuhyun terjungkal ke belakang dan memegangi apa yang barusan ditendang oleh Sungmin.

"Ohh, ya Tuhaaaan, Hyung–arrgh, kau itu _namja_, harusnya-ukh, kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya––_aaiiiissshhh_," rintih Kyuhyun sambil memandang sebal pada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di didepannya.

"Makanya––"

**Kruyuuuuukkk~****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Eh<em>?"

Kyuhyun _cengo_dengan suara yang barusan ia dengar, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya frustasi.

_'Sial._'

Kyuhyun tersenyum menahan tawa, terlebih saat Sungmin tiba-tiba duduk di depannya dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya dan tangan kiri melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau lapar, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "_Anio_, aku tid-"

**Kruyuuuuukkkk~**

"Oh, _dammit,_" makinya pada diri sendiri, kenapa juga perutnya tidak mau berkompromi pada situasi, sih!

Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, ia tertawa lepas melihat tingkah _Hyung_nya yang lucu itu, haduh, haduh, kalau lapar ya tinggal bilang, kan?

**HHUUUPP…!****  
><strong>  
>"Ehh––apa-apaan?" tanya Sungmin yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di bahunya, sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membawa sekarung beras(?) di bahunya.<p>

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tetap menggendong Sungmin dalam posisinya yang memang kurang elit, "_Hyung_, diam sih, nikmati saja digendong oleh orang tampan seperti aku."

"Iihhh, bocah mesum, turunkan aku, hoiii!"

"Wah, kalau kau teriak-teriak seperti itu semua orang bisa bangun, _Hyung_, mau imagemu hancur, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Sungmin diam dan pasrah dibawa oleh si mesum satu itu.

Ingat, walaupun begitu Sungmin tetaplah **MEMBENCI**namja satu ini.

**IoI**

**Cklek!**

"Lho, ini kan?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti dapur, atau kantin kecil. Ish, _cafetaria_lah istilahnya.

"Mau apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Membuatkanmu makanan, _Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun yang dengan santai melenggang masuk ke dalam dapur.

Oh, jangan khawatir, fasilitas terbuka untuk umum. Biasanya dapur ini digunakan jika ada salah satu penghuni yang kelaparan di tengah malam.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya Sungmin lagi, ia mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun diam tak menyahut. Sungmin benar-benar khawatir sekarang–khawatir pada dapurnya– tampak Kyuhyun sedang membuat entah apa itu, Sungmin tak dapat melihatnya karena terhalang oleh punggung Kyuhyun.

"Minggir, tak usah ikut campur," ujar Kyuhyun dingin, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa-apaan, sih, aish!" sungut Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dan duduk setengah kasar di bangku yang ada di sana, sebelum itu ia mengambil sebotol soft drink dari mesin otomatis yang ada di sudut cafetaria itu.

Dia menunggu dengan gelisah, setiap beberapa menit pasti terdengar bunyi. **'Cteeekkk!'** atau **'Pletek-pletek!**' dan **'Praangg!**".

Sungmin mengurut pelipisnya, masak apa sih bocah satu itu sampai satu jam, sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Terlebih lahi bunyi-bunyi yang ditimbulkan bocah itu membuat ia berjengit ngeri.

"_Ya!_Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" ujar Sungmin keras.

"_Anio, Hyung _diam saja di sana!" sahut Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya melengos sambil kembali meminum minumannya. Namun––

**Ctarr! Brrruuuuaarr!**

**BYUUUUR!****  
><strong>  
>"Uhuk, uhuk––<em>aakhh<em>, _Ya! _Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" ujar Sungmin keras ketika mendengar bunyi tak layak dari dapur untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi bunyi kali ini lebih keras dan pasti membahayakan. Sungmin mengelap mulutnya dan kaos bagian atasnya yang sedikit basah karena tak sengaja dia memuntahkan minumannya, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di dapur itu.

_Siiiiii__––––__iiiing._

Sungmin hampir saja berteriak dan memaki Kyuhyun ketika melihat keadaan dapur itu. Oh, yeah. Coba lihat tubuh dan wajah Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi penyamar angkatan darat militer Korea Selatan. Muka hitam, baju penuh debu dan dapur yang acak-acakan. Ini 'sih bukan acak-acakan lagi, tapi hancur.

Piring pecah, sayur dan buah bergeletakan di bawah meja. Sungmin menutup mukanya dengan satu tangan frustasi, tangannya yang sebelah kiri tersampir di pinggangnya.

_Ini kelewatan.__  
><em>

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapur ini, hah?"

"Aku tadinya ingin memasak sup jagung untukmu, tapi jagungnya malah begitu," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada butir-butir jagung yang malah terkesan seperti popcorn.

"Hiaaa! _Pabboya_! Harusnya kau jangan memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_! Mau buat _popcorn_, hah?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih _stay cool_dengan perbuatannya, rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin menginjak wajahnya..

"Aiiissshh, aku tahu kau tidak bisa masak, tapi tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini!" teriak Sungmin frustasi, Kyuhyun merengut tak suka.

"Aku bisa masak bubur, _Hyung_!" belanya.

_Daethglare _dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Bersihkan kekacauan ini, biar aku yang memasak," ujarnya sembari mengambil sebuah _aproon pink_yang ada di dalam laci dapur itu.

Jangan heran kenapa Sungmin hapal tempatnya, ia kan sering ke sini kalau tengah malam.

"Kau bisa masak, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin mengangguk malas, ia mengambil sebuah lap yang ada di _counter_dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun, "Tak usah banyak bicara, bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat!" titahnya mutlak, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham setengah tak ikhlas.

"Eh," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berujar, Sungmin yang tadinya baru mulai membuka kulkas tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo?"_

_"Hyun_g imut deh kalau pakai _aproon_––"

"_Anio_! Aku tak akan memakainya di kamar! Dasar otak laknat!" potong Sungmin kesal karena seakan tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Lho, emangnya siapa yang nyuruh Hyung pakai _aproon_di kamar, sih?"

Sungmin menghela napas lega, setidaknya si bocah ini tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, dan sejurus kemudian ia membalikkan badannya untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan.

"_Tapiii__–––__"_

Sungmin kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya mencari bahan, ditangannya sekarang sudah ada dua buah tomat yang entah mau dibuat apa.

"_Aproon_itu menghalangi pandanganku ke tubuhmu, bagaimana kalu dilepas semua saja? Aku yakin tubuhmu yang polos benar-benar sangat indah."

Tanda perempatan tersemat di dahi mulus Sungmin, ia menoleh pelan dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin dan senyum murkanya.

"_Ya!_ Mati kau **Cho Kyuhyuuunn**!

Dan tomat yang dipegang Sungmin sudah benar-benar melayang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Andwaaeee_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Empat puluh lima menit berlalu...<strong>

"Waaaah, enak!" seru Kyuhyun saat mulai menyantap mie yang Sungmin buat, terlihat peluh membanjirinya karena baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur, mana Sungmin selalu saja menceramahinya, ya Tuhan.

"Aku hanya bisa buat ramen sekarang, bahan-bahan yang lain kau habiskan dengan teganya," ujar Sungmin sambil mulai memakan ramennya, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di kamar, malas merecoki dapur lebih dari itu. Kalian tahu, Sungmin mati-matian menahan perasaannya untuk menghajar _namja _yang sedang makan di hadapannya ini. Entahlah, tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang dengan sigap Sungmin menarik mundur wajahnya.

"Mie di mangkukku masih panas jika kau ingin mencobanya di wajahmu," ujar Sungmin dingin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Jangan memikirkan hal negative tentangku berlebihan begitu, ah_, Hyung_!" kekeh Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin dan kembali tenang dengan acara makannya.

Sungmin melirik dahi Kyuhyun yang masih diplester, aih, memangnya terantuk apa sih sampai begitu.

_Hei! _Untuk apa diperdulikan, memangnya Kyuhyun pernah berfikir untuk menghormati _sunbae_nya?

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan dia mendapati Sungmin sedang memandangnya, ya sedikit dingin tapi terkesan khawatir.

_Sungmin memang baik_.

Kyuhyun meraba dahinya sendiri, "Ini gara-gara, _Hyung_!"

Sungmin mendelik tak suka, "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu brengsek!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, ia memandang Sungmin dengan satu telapak tangan menopang dagunya.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_, berhenti merepotkanku," ujarnya santai, tak ayal Sungmin langsung menempeleng bocah tak tahu diri itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu, _bocah_!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"_Hyung,_ kembalikan _PSP_ku, ayolah~"

Sungmin tak merespon dan tetap melanjutkan makannya, huh, bocah merepotkan.

"_Hyung, _itu masih milikku, aissshhh."

"Berhenti mengeluh dan lanjutkan makanmu bocah, aku ingin cepat kembali tidur," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hilang kesabaran, ia merengut tak suka. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada ia memandang Sungmin jengkel, "_Ya_! Ternyata seorang Lee Sungmin bukan orang yang bisa berterimakasih, cih."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sudut matanya, ia menaikan sebelah alis tanda tak suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, _Sialan_?"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin dingin, "Kau sudah ku tolong, dan apa balasanmu? Mengembalikkan barang yang statusnya masih _HAK_ku saja kau tak mau, apa yang bisa disebut tanda terimakasih? Tak kusangka kau sama saja menjijikannya orang-orang di luar sana yang tak tahu terimakasih."

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang barusan menggebrak meja makan dan memandang ketus kearahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau tahu aku masih _Sunbae_mu," Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Dan jangan lupa aku anak pemilik sekolah ini," sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum dingin, Sungmin menoleh tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan konyol, kembalikan saja _PSP_ku lalu semua beres!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Akan kuberikan asal kau mematuhi satu syarat."

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya, "Katakan," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di belakang telinga Sungmin.

"Benahi penampilanmu, aku muak melihatnya dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi, hapus video laknatmu itu."

Tuh 'kan, tampaknya rencananya kali ini mengerjai Sungmin habis-habisan berhasil.

"Hmm, _arraseo_~ tapi kau juga harus memenuhi satu permintaanku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menopangkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin.

"Minggir, jauhkan tubuhmu dariku," Sungmin berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun, namun _namja_jangkung itu memegang kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Aisssh, dengarkan dulu dong, _Hyung_!"

Sungmin berhenti berontak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Cepat katakan," ujar Sungmin dingin, gerah juga dipeluk makhluk mesum satu itu.

"Jadi pacarku selama sebulan saja, bagaimana?"

**Bruaaaggh!****  
><strong>  
>Sungmin mendelik, dengan cepat ia menyikut perut Kyuhyun keras membuat <em>namja<em>itu mengaduh kesakitan, ia menatap Sungmin kesal.

"_Mwo_? Kau gila? Aku ini normal tahu!" maki Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mendecak tak suka.

"Ish, yasudah kalau tak mau, paling besok _'video kita'_ akan tersebar, dan selamat menikmati kehancuranmu di sini, _Hyung_!" ujar Kyuhyun ketus, ia berdiri sambil mengaduh pelan, kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.

Sungmin diam, bagaimanapun juga dia tak boleh membuat tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini hancur. Dia siswa berpengaruh, apa jadinya jika pihak sekolah melihat video ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun?

**Aish!****  
><strong>  
>Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengepalkan erat kedua telapak tangannya.<p>

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin naik ke tempat tidur tiba-tiba berhenti, ia tersenyum di balik punggungnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura polos, ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sungmin yang daritadi memandanginya horror.

"Baiklah, a––aku–––aisshh! Kau tahu apa **maksudku **Cho Kyuhyun!" balas Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memojokkannya di dinding. Ia mendekati cuping telinga Sungmin sebelum berbisik pelan, "Deal-"

–––_Ya!_Nampaknya Sungmin harus berhati-hati dengan teman sekamarnya ini.

.

.

.

.

_Would you stay, or move out if your roomate is evil?_

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><em>Annyeong <em>semua, terimakasih atas apresiasi kalian terhadap fict ini. Untuk perhatian, di chapter sepertinya ini mungkin akan banyak informasi tentang kehidupan di dalam sekolah yang memang sengaja tidak saya sampaikan di dua chapter pertama. Tak akan seru jika tidak menonjolkan sifat mesum Kyu terlebih dahulu, ya kan?

Mungkin chapter ini Kyu dan Min tidak akan banyak bertengkar -ah, saya juga kurang tahu- demi keperluan cerita dan mulai memasuki 'cerita tokoh lain'. _Mianhae _jika pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, saya hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada kalian.

_Gomawo.__  
><em>

RIVIEW please?


	4. Chapter 4

**My Evil Roomate**.

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning:** EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, **YAOI,** alur aneh, **jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.**

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Ket**:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin. (Murid Kelas XII)

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi. (Murid Kelas XI)

Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry. (Murid Kelas X)

(Saran: Bacalah fict ini jika Anda dalam keadaan santai, karena mungkin fict ini panjang untuk sebagian orang.)

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"Baiklah, a––aku–––aisshh! Kau tahu apa maksudku Cho Kyuhyun!" balas Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memojokkannya di dinding. Ia mendekati cuping telinga Sungmin sebelum berbisik pelan, "_Deal_–––"

Sungmin sedikit risih dengan hal itu, ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh, dan dia ingat satu hal, "_Ya_! Tapi kalau mereka tahu aku berpacaran dengan seorang _namja_, sama saja reputasiku hancur! Mana dengan orang sepertimu lagi!" tuding Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, ia nampak berfikir.

"Kalau begitu ya disembunyikan saja hubungan kita!" lanjutnya mantap, Sungmin mendelik kesal.

"_Ya_! Kalau begitu aku harus menyembunyikan dua hal, itu sih aku yang rugi!" ujarnya keras, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ya nikmati saja, itu kan resikomu, _Hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat, ia melancarkan tatapan mautnya pada Sungmin, "_Andwae_! Kau sudah menyetujuinya!"

"Ya kalau rugi di aku percuma, lah!"

"Jika ada yang bertanya kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, karena kau _MILIKKU_! Jawab saja jika itu teman dekatmu, kalau orang lain ya tak usah, intinya kau itu punya_KU_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur serba pink milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeram frustasi, "Kau itu gila!" tunjukknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Memang kok, _Hyung_. Makanya turuti saja!" ujarnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Sungmin dan menyeringai kecil.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam–––sudahlah, itu tak akan berhasil Sungminnie.

'Aissh, aku hancurkan saja ponselnya itu,' pikir Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya, ia ingin sekali mengurung diri di kamar mandi rasanya.

**Aisshh.****  
><strong>  
>"Jangan berfikir merusak ponselku, <em>Hyung<em>. Yang ada sebelum kau menyentuhnya, satu sekolah sudah tahu tentang video itu."

**Deg.**

Sungmin berbalik cepat, ia menatap Kyuhyun heran sekaligus terkejut.

Cenayangkah orang ini?

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, ah, _Hyung_! Aku gemas melihatmu, hihi."_  
><em>

Aarrrggggh. Sungmin benar-benar frustasi jika menyangkut bocah tak tahu diri ini.

Abaikan sajalah!

**Greeeekkkk-––– greeeekk–––**

Sungmin mengernyit, "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya heran ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia tiba-tiba mendorong tepat tidur Sungmin agar berdempetan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"_Ya_! Kau membuat kamar ini berantakan!" tambah Sungmin makin kesal, mau apa sih bocah ini?

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau akan suka dengan ini, _Hyung_!" sahutnya bersemangat.

Sekarang tempat tidur mereka terlihat menyatu, dengan santainya Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menepuk-nepukan tangannya di bagian kosong tempat tidur itu.

"_Ya_! Apa yang lakukan, hah?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Mulai sekarang kita tidur bersama, _eoh_?"

Dan dengan suksesnya perkataan Kyuhyun yang kelewat santai itu membuat Sungmin terperangah.

Arrgghh. _What the hell this guy_?

* * *

><p><strong>06.15 a.m<strong>**  
><strong>

"Wee, tumben kau menghampiriku?" tanya seorang _namja_ berbadan kurus dan berambut lurus yang sedang asyik memakan sebatang cokelat di tangannya kepada _namja_ bermuka _innocent _yang sedari tadi menatapnya ketika mereka berjalan di koridor asrama, bertujuan menjemput seseorang.

_Namja _berwajah innocent itu mendecak sebal ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan gampangnya dari mulut _namja _disebelahnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hyukkie, kau tidak suka aku berjalan denganmu? Bukankah kita sering melakukan ini?"

Hyukkie menoleh malas, "Tak suka? Bukannya kau biasanya bersenang-senang di sana bersama Jess, eh?" ujarnya santai, ia tak peduli, toh sudah biasa mereka bertengkar.

_Namja _itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini masih pagi kenapa kau makan cokelat, sih?" tanya _namja _itu kepada Hyukkie saat berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sedang malas meneruskan perdebatan.

"Kemarin ada seorang _yeoja_ yang memberikannya kepadaku, aku lupa memakannya kemarin," jawab Hyukkie tanpa menoleh pada _namja _itu, ia berjalan sedikit cepat, ingin cepat-cepat menemui hyungnya tercinta.

Donghae ––nama _namja innocent _itu–– sedikit menaikkan alis merlihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

**Bukan.**

Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk bukannya tidak terkenal di kalangan _yeoja,_ dia sangat terkenal sejak kelas satu karena bakat _dance_nya yang luar biasa–––dia satu klub bersama Donghae.

Bukannya juga Eunhyuk tidak pernah berkata-kata pedas padanya, mereka sangat sering bertengkar semenjak mereka satu kelas tahun lalu.

.

Donghae mengerutkan pelipisnya, berusaha mencari jawaban.

.

Soal, Jess?

Ah, mungkin saja. Tapi, kan... Eunhyuk tahu dia dekat dengan _yeoja_ cantik itu, lagipula Eunhyuk sering adu mulut dengannya saat membicarakan Jess, entahlah, namun sepertinya dari dulu Eunhyuk tak suka terhadap _yeoja_itu.

Aisssh, tapi tetap saja! Eunhyuk belum pernah mendiamkannya sampai seperti ini!

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae pelan, walaupun dia kadang tidak menjemput Eunhyuk pagi-pagi karena ada urusan, bukan berarti harus mendiamkannya seperti ini, kan?

Aissh, padahal sepertinya beberapa hari lalu Eunhyuk masih bersikap baik padanya–––sampai ia jarang pergi ke kamar Eunhyuk, mereka tidak satu kelas dan itu menyulitkan Donghae mengetahui informasi tentang sahabatnya ini.

Kenapa juga mereka harus pindah kamar, membuat Donghae jadi sedikit ketinggalan informasi tentang Eunhyuk.

Memang mulai semester baru ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak satu kamar seperti tahun lalu, Eunhyuk sekamar dengan Kangin sedangkan Donghae dengan Leeteuk.

Jangan tanya itu permintaan siapa, tentu saja si monyet _aegyo _itu. Kadang gak jelas itu?

Abaikan...

**Aaarrgghh...**

.

Lho, kok kesannya seperti seorang suami yang menelantarkan istrinya?

**BLUSH!****  
><strong>

'Jauhkan pikiran tak logismu itu, Hae!' teriak batin Donghae ketika menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang kian menjauh.

.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae lebih keras.

.

"Hm, _waeyo?_" sahut Eunhyuk yang makin jauh dari Donghae, koridor asrama masih lumayan sepi, yaiyalah, baru pukul berapa ini?

Paling setengah jam lagi baru koridor ini penuh dengan teriakan dan kerusuhan.

.

"Aisshhh, Hyukkie-_ya_, menolehlah padaku!" ujar Donghae dengan suara yang lumayan keras, wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tenang sekarang mendecak kesal.

.

"Apaan, sih, Hae? Aku ingin cepat-cepat ketemu Sungmin _hyung_! Kalau tak suka jalan denganku sana ke asrama putri dan temui Jess-_MU_itu!" respon Eunhyuk sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesal, biasanya mereka memang selalu bertengkar, namun entahlah sepertinya Eunhyuk benar-benar sedang kesal pagi ini, cokelat di tangannya yang kini sisa setengah sedikit ia remas, pengalih untuk menyalurkan emosi.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya, ia berjalan sedikit cepat menuju Eunhyuk, ketika mereka saling berhadapan Donghae mencengkram bahu _namja _berwajah cantik itu.

.

"Kau ini tiba-tiba sering menjadi aneh, kau kenapa Hyukkie? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum meremehkan, ia melepaskan tangan Donghae di bahunya membuat _namja _berwajah _innocent _itu mengedipkan matanya bingung–––aiissh, kenapa begitu _aegyo_?

.

"Ayolah, Hyukkie~ kau ini kenapa, sih?"

.

Eunhyuk menaikan alisnya tanda tak suka, "Apa pedulimu, eh?"

.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, Hyukkie itu berharga untukku!"

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

.

Kalau begitu–––"

Donghae menatap bingung ketika tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum berlari menjauh.

.

.

Donghae hanya cengo mengingat kata-kata itu, masih belum dapat mencernanya dengan baik.

.

"Jauhi Jessica demi aku."

.

Dan Donghae hanya semakin bertambah bingung melihat sahabatnya itu berlari dengan wajah memerah.

.

"Monyet kesayanganku itu kenapa, sih?" tanyannya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia ikut-ikut berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

Dasar dua makhluk aneh, hhhh–––bisakah abaikan mereka walau sejenak?

* * *

><p><strong>07. 01 a.m<br>**

Langit pagi ini mendung, membuat sosok seorang _namja aegyo _semakin tidak bersemangat. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada seorang _namja _yang sekarang tengah tersenyum sumringah.

Sungmin merasa dia adalah makhluk paling sial di muka bumi ini–––paling tidak untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin membunuh sosok _namja _yang sekarang dengan santainya menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun sedang menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan semangat, mengaitkan jemari mereka bersama.

Dan perbuatan mereka itu mengundang banyak tatapan terkejut oleh para murid di sekolah.

Sungmin bahkan masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan terkejut saat Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Bukan, bukan, bukan wajah Sungmin yang seperti terkena badai itu yang membuat mereka _shock_––yaa, walaupun sebenarnya itu juga memberikan pengaruh.

Tapi, sosok mungil Sungmin yang kedua pinggangnya sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang malaikat dari neraka, si bocah Cho Kyuhyun itu!

Seenaknya saja memeluknya sampai keluar kamar, aaaarrgggh, apa kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae coba?

.

Si Ketua Kedisiplinan berpelukan–ralat!– dipeluk dan bergandengan tangan mesra dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

.

Ini fakta yang sangat buruk!

.

Kita tunggu saja berapa waktu kedepan pasti akan ada kehebohan yang mendatanginya, huuuuh.

**IoI**

"Lepaskan aku, ish!" sungutnya setelah selesai dengan urusan mengganti sepatu di loker, ia menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tidak terganggu oleh tatapan aneh dari orang sekitar.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus dengan jalan yang ia lalui. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ini bocah, aisshh!

"Diam saja , sih, _Hyung_!"

"Ya! Bagaimana dengan perjanjian tadi malam, ini sih mengundang perhatian!"

"Kubilang diam atau kucium sekarang?'

Bagus, ancaman yang sama lagi.

Sungmin benar-benar gatal untuk tidak memraktekan semua jurus _matrial art _yang ia kuasai untuk menghajar bocah kurang ngajar ini.

"Lebih baik dicium kelinci," gumamnya pelan tanpa tahu Kyuhyun sedang meliriknya dari sudut matanya.

Sungmin hanya pasrah ketika di koridor lantai dua semua mata memandang terkejut ke arah mereka, lebih parah saat di lantai bawah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya semakin terseyum lebar, dan menarik tangan Sungmin secara posesif.

Kalau bukan karena video laknat itu, demi apapun Sungmin akan menghajar Kyuhyun saat ini juga!

Sayangnya keinginan itu harus ia pendam dulu kurang lebih satu bulan-–––aaarrggggh!

_Poor _Min~

Ah, kuharap kau mengingat sesuatu yang penting, Sungminnie~

**XII-3****  
><strong>

"Nah, sudah sampai, _Hyung_~"

Sungmin tersentak, dengan refleks ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya, Sungmin dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang paling baik.

"Yasudah pergi sana," usir Sungmin dengan telakknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa lagi? Pergilah, bocah."

Kyuhyun menunjuk dahinya ia tersenyum mengerikan, sungguh Sungmin benci senyum itu! Hei, lagipula apa maksudnya menunjuk dahi itu–––o'oow!

"_Andwae_! Kau pikir aku gila?" ujar Sungmin sedikit keras, membuat beberapa murid menatap mereka dengan aneh.

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan menerima penolakkan Sungmin, namun ia tidak menyerah, "Ayolah, kau 'kan _namjachinguku, Hyung_!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan sangat.

"_ANDWAAAEEE, ya! _Cho Kyuhyun!" tolak Sungmin tegas, ia membalikkan badannya dan siap membuka knop pintu kelasnya namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berujar keras.

"_Ommoo_, ada kelinciiii!" seru Kyuhyun keras sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri dan pura-pura terkejut.

Sungmin refleks menoleh pada arah yang ditujuk Kyuhyun, namun–––

"Ada ap–––"

**Chuuup~**

Dengan suksesnya Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibirnya dari arah belakang, Sungmin terlonjak sambil memegangi bagian itu, "Cih! Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Ia segera berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan mencengkram erat kerah baju Kyuhyun––sabar, Min~

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Aduuuh~ jangan cemberut gitu, aku tahu kau tidak mau aku tinggal, _Hyung_~"

.

.

Simpang empat tersemat di dahi mulus Sungmin.

.

**Bruuaaaghhh!****  
><strong>

.

Sungmin dengan cepat ia meninju perut Kyuhyun "Aarrggh, apa-apaan, sih, _Hyung?_!"

Dan dengan pandangan sarkastik Sungmin tersenyum miring, dan dengan cepat pula ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan dengan keras pula ia menutup pintu kelasnya yaitu dengan cara membanting pintu itu tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis diluar sana.

.

.

"Aissh, dia memang seorang _namja_," ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit nyeri.

**IoI****  
><strong>

"Huwaaa, pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan!" sahut Yesung yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya, sungguh kejadian langka!

**Braak!**

Sungmin mengehempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar ke kursinya, ia mengacak rambut hitam lembut milikknya lalu mengumpat pelan. Yesung yang penasaran menarik kursinya mendekat.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie-_ya _kenapa tadi membanting pintu?" tanya Yesung sambil melepas penyetel musik dari kupingnya, ternyata dia tidak dengar keributan tadi.

Bola mata sipitnya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan datar, oke, Yesung mulai bersikap aneh lagi.

Sungmin memaklumi _ke'terlambatan' hyung_nya itu.

"_Anio_, hanya saj––"

.

**Ddjuuuaak!****  
><strong>

.  
>"MINNNNIII––IIIIEEE!"<p>

Sungmin dan Yesung refleks menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan. Beberapa _namja_ dan _yeoja_di kelas Sungmin juga nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Terlihat teman-teman seangkatan Sungmin menghambur ke arahnya, minus Hankyung yang berjalan tenang di belakang gerombolan tak diundang itu. Ah, lihat dua _namja _yang menyusul dibelakang Hankyung, Si Monyet dan Ikan, apa mereka sudah berbaikankah?

"_Ya_! Kalian semua, bisa keluar sekarang?" pinta Heechul yang lebih terkesan memerintah dari nada suaranya kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya mengangguk patuh, sudah hapal kebiasaan mengerikan _namja _cantik itu.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, ruangan kelas itu kosong, menyisakan Sungmin yang mengurut pelan pelipisnya dan _hyung_ beserta _dongsaengdeul_nya di kelas itu.

.

"Minnie, kami dengar tadi pagi kau digandeng oleh _namja _brengsek itu? Apa benar begitu?" tanya Heechul panik, kedua tangan lentiknya ditangkupkan di pipi Sungmin.

Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun tadi masih ada di luar? Apa mereka tak melihatnya?

"Minnie, _gwaenchanayo_? Dia tidak macam-macam, kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menggengam sebelah tangan kiri Sungmin, aura kekhawatiran begitu jelas di raut wajahnya.

Yesung yang memandang _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya sambil mengerjapkan mata heran, "Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Min, kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku, pasti aku hajar habis-habisan bocah itu!" seru Kangin tak mau kalah, Shindong dan Hankyung hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan mereka yang begitu kelewatan, lihat saja Sungmin yang ingin berucap jadi tidak bisa.

"Minnie _hyung! _Kau tidak sedang kehilangan kewarasanmu, kan?" tanya Euhyuk yang tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk dan langsung menghadapkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sungmin.

**Jtaak!**

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah," ujar Heechul menasehati, aaahh, tak pernahkan dia berfikir bahwa ucapannya lebih menyakitkan hati orang lain?

"Hei, bisakah kalian tidak mengepungnya seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung sedikit sebal dengan mereka, dan untung saja mereka cepat sadar dan berhenti mengerubungi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan yang tersirat ucapan _'terimakasih banyak_, Ge!' kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, auranya bertambah suram saja.

"Min, kau mengalahkan aura Yesung yang terkenal suram itu!" ujar Heechul sambil sesekali memeluk leher Sungmin–––sangat berlebihan. Yesung kembali merengut mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya itu.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin juga Shindong menarik bangku––entah milik siapa––mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Sungmin, sedangkan Hankyung hanya berdiri di samping Yesung yang memandang bingung.

"Bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung yang mulai kesal karena tadi merasa tak dianggap.

"_Aigooo_, aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_!" ujar Sungmin sembari menatap satu persatu _hyung_nya dan menunjukkan tanda _'swear'_nya. Ia melirik kearah Eunhyuk sekilas, namun tajam. Sadar mendapat aura tak enak berlebih, Eunhyuk mudur ke samping Donghae, "Hei, kami hanya khawatir denganmu, _Hyung!_"

"Jelaskan pada kami, kau tidak pacaran dengan bocah setan itu, kan?"

"_MWOOO_? Minnie––aaargh, demi apa?" tanya Yesung baru '_ngeh_', dia mengguncang bahu Sungmin yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya.

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan _'keterlambatan'_Yesung.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, "Ayolah, _Hyung. _Jangan seperti itu, aku–––"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri.

'_Jika ada yang bertanya kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, karena kau _**MILIKKU**!'

Oh, _shit._ Kata-kata sialan itu terngiang di benaknya. Sungmin menunduk gelisah, keenam _hyung_nya memandangnya intens, mencari alasan logis.

_Damn it_...

Sungmin menggaruk belakang lehernya, sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir pikiran-pikiran berbahaya yang siapa tahu akan terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Dia harus melontarkan jawaban yang logis, tak boleh seperti ini. Bisa mati dia menceritakan hal tadi malam pada semuanya.

"_Wae_, Minnie?" tanya Hankyung yang menyadari kegelisahan Sungmin.

"_Anio, Ge_. Sebenarnya aku––`"

.

.

,  
>"Dia itu <em>namjachinguku<em>!"

.

.

**Seeetttt!****  
><strong>  
>Semua yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh secara bersamaan, mereka melihat seorang <em>namja <em>kurus bertubuh jangkung sedang bersandar di pintu kelas Sungmin yang tertutup, pandangannya begitu meremehkan, dan senyumannya itu–––aarrggghh!

Siapapun tolong injak wajah itu!

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Heechul ketus, kesan pertamanya pada _namja_ itu 'kan memang buruk waktu melihat _namja_ itu seenaknya saja memperlakukan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya.

"Sungmin hyung itu _namjachingu_ku, benarkan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecih pelan, ada-ada saja tingkah kurang ajaranya itu!

"Benarkah itu, Min?" tanya Leeteuk pelan, tahu Sungmin tak suka ditanya dengan keras.

Semuanya menatap Sungmin, teman-temannya tentu saja mengharapkan jawaban _'tidak' _terlontar dari mulut namja _aegyo_itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya datar, ia masih tersenyum-namun auranya terasa berbeda.

"Aaarrgghh, _ne, ne_, aku _namjachingu_nya!" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"_Mianhae _aku tidak memberitahu kalian, aku–––-ukh––tadi malam–––aaissh, aku baru saja jadian dengannya tadi malam!" jelas Sungmin setengah berteriak, ia menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

MEMALUKAN!

**Ngiiiiinnnnngg****–––**

"_MWOOO_?"

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

"Bisa jelaskan maksud semua ini?" tanya Heechul sarkastik sambil menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

* * *

><p><strong>09.56 a.m<strong>

"Ya, Tuhan... kepalaku pusing," ujar Heechul setelah selesai dengan '_rapat_' dadakan di kelas Sungmin tadi.

Pokoknya mereka semua menyerang Kyuhyun, agar menjaga si _Bunny_Minnie mereka! Awas saja sampai lecet sedikit!

–––dan oh, sebenarnya bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berdentang dua puluh menit lalu.

Berterimakasih kepada guru pada jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Sungmin tadi tidak hadir, melancarkan aksinya memberi petuah dan makian.

Ya, walaupun mereka tak tahu '_hubungan_' macam apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yang jelas Heechul tak berhenti memaki dan memberi '_wejangan_' untuk Kyuhyun–––sebenarnya dia tak setuju, sih. Tapi melihat _dongsaeng _kesayangannya memutuskan hal seperti itu? Mau apa lagi?

**Pluk!**

"Sudah, yakin saja Minnie akan baik-baik saja," ujar seseorang di samping Heechul, ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Heechul.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya melihat _namja _yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya itu.

"Hmm..." responnya singkat, mereka hanya berjalan berdua menuju kelasnya, yang lain sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Dan keheningan kembali tercipta.

"Hei, apa jam pertama kita?". tanya _namja_itu, ia tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya.

Heechul berbalik untuk menatap _namja_ yang–––ehem, membuatnya kemarin terlihat _'tak elit'_.

Sudah, sudah, jangan bahas kejadian memalukan kemarin!

.

.

Namun setelah memroses perkataan _namja _berkacamata itu, Heechul tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, ia seakan ingat sesuatu.

.

"_Omoooo_! Pelajaran Kimia! Aiisshhh, mati kita! _Kajja, ppaliiiii_!" ujarnya panik, dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan _namja _di depannya, kenapa nampaknya semua orang menjadi sedikit lambat responnya?

Aish, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan guru kimia yang _killer_nya gak ketulungan itu?

Bagai tak mendukung, _namja _yang ditarik Heecuhul justru menghentikan tarikan itu, Heechul menoleh sebal.

"Kau mau kita dihukum sampai pulang sekolah, eh?"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum polos, ia justru menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul agar mendekat ke arahnya, yang ditarik hanya sedikit kaget–siap untuk marah namun _namja _itu segera berbisik pelan.

"Hei, sekolah kita sepi, bolos saja bagaimana?"

"Ha?"

Belum sempat Heechul menolak dengan cepat _namja _itu menariknya agar pergi ke suatu tempat.

Nyahahaha, terimakasih karena sekolah ini sedang terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang –sebenarnya– tidak penting, sehingga banyak guru yang sibuk berpartisipasi.

"_Yaaa_! Hankyung-_ah_!"

* * *

><p><strong>10.06 a.m<strong>

"Kupingku sakit..."

Kibum menoleh prihatin kepada _namja_ di sebelahnya ini, ia tahu bahwa _namja _yang lebih muda darinya ini baru saja melewati hal sulit, begitu-begitu dia ini salah satu teman curhatnya.

"_Namjachingu_mu itu bukan orang sembarangan, wajarlah kau dapat omelan keras," ujarnya bijak, sungguh ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika tahu musibah yang menimpa _namja _tampan itu.

Diberi _'wejangan' _oleh ibu mertua–––hihi, setidaknya itu yang Kibum tahu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu, kau juga terlalu berlebihan menjahilinya, sekarang malah kau jadikan pacarmu lagi," tuturnya sembari merapihkan kertas-kertas putih di tangannya.

Sekarang mereka sedang kembali menjalankan tugas untuk persiapan besok, dan kebetulan Kibum dan Kyuhyun kebagian tugas mengecek apa yang kurang, namun dasar dua manusia keturunan malaikat neraka, bukannya berdiam diri di aula untuk mengecek mereka malah membawa tumpukkan kertas itu ke atas atap. Jadilah mereka sibuk di atap sekolah.

Ada-ada saja, ini tugas yang sangat konyol, eoh?

Kibum duduk tenang di bangku yang memang ada di balkon atap sekolah ini, menikmati semilir angin berhembus pelan, pemandangan bukit yang hijau lagi menentramkan, aahhh, sekolah ini memang luar biasa.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menekuk wajahnya, "Aku tahu rencanaku ini sangat jahat, habisnya dia melawanku terus!"

"Hati-hati kau malah tak bisa melepaskannya," ujar Kibum santai, pandangannya masih tertuju pada tumpukkan kertas, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ada niat membantu.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Kibum yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya itu menoleh perlahan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun walau mendengarnya ia hanya bersikap acuh tak peduli.

Kibum menghela napas mengetahui siapa yang akan datang, dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali larut dengan pekerjaannya.

.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Bummie."

.

Ya, kalian tahu siapa itu, Choi Siwon.

Kibum tak menanggapi, toh sudah biasa si _namja_ tampan itu tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, _Hyung_?"

"Hahaha, salah aku di sini? Dan kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu itu, ha?" tanya Siwon seraya mendekati Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh, pergi saja sana kau, _Hyung_, jangan ganggu aku dan Kibum _hyung_!" usir Kyuhyun dengan sopannya, dia sedang tidak mau mendengar gombalan dari seorang Choi Siwon.

**Jiiiiiitt****––****  
><strong>  
>"Aaaauu!"<p>

"Kau ini memang bermulut pedas," ujar Siwon sembari menjewer kuping Kyuhyun, dan _namja _tampan itu semakin menekuk wajahnya ketika Kibum malah sama sekali tak peduli.

"Iiiiisshh, _ne, ne_, lepaskan saja kupingku!"

Siwon mendesah pelan, kenapa Bummienya tahan dengan orang macam Kyuhyun? Ah, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, kedua sikap Kyu dan Kibum itu hampir mirip, ya?

"Kyu, aku dengan kau tadi pagi bergandengan tangan dengan Ketua Kedisiplinan kita, ya?"

Kyuhyun tersedak sendiri ketika Siwon menanyakan hal itu, Kibum hanya diam sambil mendengar.

"Berita benar-benar sangat mengerikan, menyebar dengan cepat," tanggap Kyuhyun ngeri, pantas saja Sungmin tadi malam mati-matian menolak mendeklarasikan hubungan –sepihak– mereka.

_Ya! _Tapi tetap saja rencana Kyuhyun mengerjai hyungnya itu tidak boleh gagal, siapa juga yang mau kehilangan malaikat seperti Sungmin? Walau hanya sebulan, nikmati saja lah, hihihi.

.

**Drrttt****–––****drtt****–––**

"Ah, _yeoboseyo_?" ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, ia melihat ada panggilan masuk, segera diangkatnya panggilan itu dengan malas.

"_YA_! KEMANA SAJA KAU _MAGNAE _SETAN!" refleks Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel laknat itu dari kupingnya, tiba-tiba saja orang di seberang sana berteriak. Lihat, Kibum saja sampai sedikit tersentak.

"Ya! Tak perlu berteriak-teriak, Mimi-_ge_!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Haish, kau itu kemana saja? Aku tunggu kau di aula, SEKARANG! Jangan lupa bawa map yang kemarin aku titipkan kepadamu!"

**Piipppp...****  
><strong>  
>Dengan sangat tak berperasaannya Zhoumi menutup panggilan itu, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.<p>

"Iisshhh, menyebalkan," ujarnya pelan seraya berdiri dari kursinya, Kibum menatapnya datar.

"Kibum _hyung _aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya setengah berlari menuju aula, sedangkan Kibum hanya memberikan respon singkat––anggukan kepala. Siwon yang merasa tak dianggap hanya menghela napas pelan.

.

.

"Kau jangan sering menghilang, _Hyung_. Kau ketua pelaksana," ujar Kibum tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, hapal dengan tingkah laku teman masa kecilnya itu. Aahhh, sungguh hari ini dia tak mau cari perhatian.

Menjadi Siwon yang sebenarnya di depan Kibum adalah kesukaannya, yaa, kadang-kadang walau _namja_tampan itu bisa jadi senarsis kemarin-hingga membuat Kyuhyun kesal sendiri tapi tetap saja jiwanya yang tenang adalah kepribadiannya.

"Hei, Bummie, langitnya mendung," tutur Siwon yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Kibum, ia mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat mendungnya awan hari ini.

Kibum mengadahkan kepalanya juga, melihat hal yang luput dari perhatiannya sejak tadi –padahal sudah jelas dari pagi langit di atas sana mendung– ketika ia mengadahkan kepalanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan Siwon yang justru sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

.

"Seperti biasa, kau cantik."

.

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudah kubilang aku _namja, Hyung_."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kibum yang sedang memejamkan matanya, dalam diam Kibum menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Hei, kalau aku lulus nanti, jawab _'pertanyaanku'_, ya?" tanya Siwon pelan ia tersenyum sambil memandang Kibum yang memejamkan matanya menerima elusan Siwon di rambutnya.

**Deg.**

Kibum membuka matanya cepat, ia mendengakkan kepalanya secara refleks dan memutar tubuhnya yang sedang duduk agar berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Aiish, kau membuatku malu, _Hyung_!" ujarnya sedikit frustasi, Siwon tertawa pelan, ia condongkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan dahi Kibum.

"Itu, kan masih lama, _Hyung_!"

"Yaa, tapi kau kan sudah janji."

**Cuupp~****  
><strong>  
>Dan dengan sangat menyesal, Kibum tak akan bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah super datarnya ketika keningnya dikecup oleh Siwon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10.15 a.m<strong>

"Aisshh, Mimi-_ge _itu suka sekali menyuruhku," geram Kyuhyun, ia dengan malas menyeret kakinya kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil map yang Zhoumi titipkan kepadanya.

'Semoga kelas kosooonng,' doanya sendiri, sungguh malas jika harus izin izin segala hannya demi mengambil sebuah map yang ia tinggalkan di bawah laci mejanya.

**X-1**

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dari kaca buram yang tak terlalu besar yang memang ada di setiap pintu dan berharap di kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru, dan _bingo_! kelas Kyuhyun sedang lenggang.

**Brak!**

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas dan bergegas ke arah tempat duduknya yang terletak di ujung, teman-temannya yang memang –katanya– diakui pintar hanya diam saja tak ambil pusing.

Mau melawan Cho Kyuhyun, eh?

"Aisshh, dimana map sialan itu," gumam Kyuhyun ketika ia mencari map yang ingin diambilnya tak kunjung ketemu di laci mejanya, dia sudah mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya juga, dan hasilnya? Nihil.

"_Oppa, Oppa_ sedang mencari apa?" tanya seorang _yeoja _tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Ahh, Sooyoung-_ssi_, aku sedang mencari sebuah map yang kemarin aku letakkan di laci mejaku, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha ramah –yang sebenarnya ia sedang menahan emosinya karena tiba-tiba dikejutkan–pada sang ketua kelas yang sepertinya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Maksud _Oppa_ map biru yang kemarin _Oppa_ tinggalkan dengan tidak sadarnya di aula?" lanjut _yeoja _cantik itu sambil terkikik pelan, Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"_Ne_, aku mencari map biru tapi apa maksu–––"

"_Oppa _kemarin tak sengaja menjatuhkannya di aula saat pulang sekolah, untung aku melihatnya, tunggu sebentar biar aku ambilkan," tuturnya lagi, ia dengan cepat pergi ke bangkunya dan mngeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru dari lacinya, ia memandang bangga ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini, lain kali hati-hati, _Oppa_!" serunya riang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, bingung harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa.

"_Gomawo,_ Sooyoung-_ssi_," tambahnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"_Neee, cheon, Oppa_."

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari bergegas keluar dari kelas, namun ketika ia sampai di pintu, bola mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah bangku paling pojok yang bersebrangan dengan miliknya, dan bangku itu terlihat selalu kosong.

_Anio_, Kyuhyun bukan tiba-tiba menjadi peduli lingkungan sekitar. Hanya saja yang ia tahu bangku di kelasnya penuh ketika hari pertama, namun selepas hari itu bangku di pojok itu tidak pernah terisi.

"Ada yang salah, _Oppa_?"

.

"Wwhuaa!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sooyoung mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang diam memandang ke arah bangku.

Kyuhyun mengernyit––mau apa _yeoja _ini?

"Aisshh, apa-apaan kau ini?" sungut Kyuhyun–––ups, tampaknya ia sudah lupa menahan emosinya.

_Yeoja_ yang memandang Kyuhyun itu tersenyum makin lebar. Masih waras 'kah _yeoja_ini?

"_Waeyo, Oppa_?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, "Kau tahu siapa dan kenapa alasannya tak masuk, orang yang duduk di bangku itu?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_, malas berurusan lebih lama dengan _yeoja_aneh satu ini.

Sooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, Sooyoung tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, dia itu _yeoja_yang sangat cantik, namanya Lee––"

"_Ne, ne, arraseo_, aku pergi dulu!" potong Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah _yeoja _yang tiba-tiba mengganggu waktunya itu.

**Blaaaamm!**

Dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup pintu kelas dan beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Sooyoung hanya tersenyum kecil, entah apa maksudnya.

"Yah, sayang sekali, padahal aku mau bermain sebentar denganmu, _Oppa_…"

* * *

><p><strong>11.32 a.m<br>**

"Kalau Sungmin tahu, aku tak yakin kita akan dibiarkan pergi begitu saja," ujar seorang _namja _berkacamata yang sedang menyenderkan rajah tubuhnya di sebuah pohon oak di dekat danau.

Ya, kita sama-sama mengetahui _namja _itu Hankyung.

"Hhhh, kau menyusahkanku," sahut _namja _lainnya yang menyender di bagian pohon lainnya. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kulitnya.

Mereka–––Hankyung dan Heechul, sengaja bolos ke tempat ini yang letaknya tak jauh dari asrama mereka, namun cukup tersembunyi karena ada semak-semak di belakangnya. Yaaa, jika mereka membolos di asrama bisa digiring guru kembali ke sekolah.

Dan apa kau mau melihat wajah Sungmin yang murka, padahal pagi ini dia sudah cukup menahan emosi?

Oh, tidak terimakasih.

Heechul pun tak mau melihat itu.

.

"Hhh..."

.

"Hyung?"

.

"Hm?"

.

"Jangan menangis lagi..."

.

"Hyung, jawab aku?"

.

"Hn..."

.

Hankyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh Heechul yang masih bersadar nyaman di pohon itu.

"_Mianhae, Hyung_," ujar Hankyung pelan, ia mendekati tubuh Heechul yang tampak damai menikmati semilir angin, matanya terpejam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk memperlancar jalur nafasnya.

Ya, Tuhan...

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku terus?" tanya Heechul yang sadar saat tubuh Hankyung berhadapan langsug dengan tubuhnya namun kedua mata Heechul masih terpejam, ia merasakan kedua tangan _namja_ berkacamata di depannya itu tersampir di kedua sisi kepalanya, memerangkap _namja_cantik itu.

"_Hyung_, kau jelek kalau menangis seperti kemarin," tambahnya pelan.

Heechul membuka kedua matanya perlahan, kemudian ia menatap Hankyung tajam.

"Siapa yang patut disalahkan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Hankyung mengela nafas panjang, "Aku, aku, dan akan selalu aku."

Heechul memeluk leher Hankyung dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di batang pohon seperti tadi, dan sekarang pose mereka bisa dibilang -ehem- sangat mesra.

"Keluarga adalah yang paling penting, harus kau ingat itu," kata Heechul tiba-tiba, kemudian ia tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan sambil memejamkan matanya, tangannya masih memeluk leher Hankyung.

"_Hyung_––"

"_Ya_! Panggil aku Heechul, aku tak suka terlihat tua!"

Hankyung tersenyum kecil, Heechulnya akan selalu tetap begini kasar wataknya namun lembut hatinya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya agar semakin merapat ke tubuh Heechul yang masih berbaring nyaman di batang pohon.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes**.

"Heenim-_ah_, hujan..." ujar Hankyung saat merasakan puncak kepalanya seperti terkena tetesan air yang semakin lama semakin banyak rasanya.

"_Ne_, aku tahu, lalu?"

"Ayo pergi dari sini, nanti kau sakit."

Heechul menggeleng pelan, "Biarkan saja, biarkan saja seperti ini, bukankah waktu kita tidak banyak?" ujar Heechul pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Hankyung yang sudah semakin basah karena hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

.  
>"Kalau kau pergi nanti, siapa yang akan memelukku begini, ya?"<p>

Hankyung memandangnya miris, "Tolong, jangan katakan lagi," tuntutnya sambil mengecup bibir bawah Heechul.

.

"Kalau aku sakit nanti, aku akan datang ke tempatmu, hhh–––aku harap aku tak bertemu dengan istrimu di rumah sakit, hihi."

Dan Hankyung pun tahu Heechul menangis lagi.

"Mmmhh–––"

Hankyung tak peduli, walau dia mungkin tak akan sanggup melawan keluarganya, untuk saat ini dia tak akan sanggup melihat _namja_ ini menangis lagi.

"Ha–––mmph–"

.

"Diam, _Hyung_–––mmmph"

Biarkan saja, dia ingin terus dan terus mengecup bibir ini. Biarkan saja––setidaknya untuk saat ini, dia tak akan membiarkan Heenim'_nya_' menangis.

Haaaahh, nampaknya sudah cukup bumi ini yang menggantikannya menangis, _eoh_?

* * *

><p><strong>12.03 p.m<strong>

"Dan kau harusnya–––"

"Mau bicara sampai kapan, _Ge_?" sungut Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah mendengar perkataan Zhoumi yang harus ini lah, itu lah–––_aarrggh_!

"Sampai kau tak kabur lagi! Aiish, kerja yang benar, Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Zhoumi kesal yang dari tadi melihat Kyuhyun terus-terusan kabur, ini anak tidak niat menjadi pengurus kelas sepertinya.

**Memang kok.****  
><strong>

"Lebih baik kau urusi saja papan bungamu yang tersiram air hujan di luar sana," ujar Kyuhyun pelan juga datar.

Zhoumi terdiam–––apa katanya tadi?

.

HUJAN!

**NGIIIIINNGG––**

.

_MWO_?

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang diluar sedang hujan, _magnae _sialan!" seru Zhoumi sambil berlari keluar.

"Salahmu kebanyakan bicara," timpal Kyuhyun sadis, ia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat _sunbae_ nya itu dengan cepat melesat keluar.

**IoI**

Zhoumi sengaja menjemur beratus-ratus bunga segar di luar sana untuk dijadikan dekorasi aula, dan itu sangat PENTING, bisa gawat kalau bunga-bunga itu kebasahan lagi, aaaaiiisshh! Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan menggunakan bunga segar, hanya saja dia sudah merangkai bunga-bunga itu, jika benar-benar basah kan tak lucu, Zhoumi punya cara tersendiri untuk merangkai bunga-bunganya.

Jangan bertanya cara apa itu!

.

.

.

"_Ommooo_, dimana bunga-bungaku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ia dengan cepat berlari ke taman belakang untuk mengambil bunga-bunga itu.

Namun apa? Hasilnya nihil.

'Ya Tuhan, hujannya deras sekaliii, kemana bunga-bungaku?' batin Zhoumin frustasi. Ayolah kawan, acaranya besok, loh!

"Haatttcchih!"

**Eh?****  
><strong>

Zhoumi menengokkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara, ditajamkan pula pendengarannya untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal.

**Bbbrrr...**

.

"Haattchhhiiih!"

.

Zhoumi berjalan ke arah gazebo yang ada di tengah-tengah taman, tak perlu takut kebasahan karena gazebo besar itu menyambung dengan koridor sekolahnya. Sedangkan di taman sana banyak gazebo-gazebo kecil untuk menikmati indahnya taman atau meminum teh saat jam istirahat.

Beri tepuk tangan pada keluarga Cho yang mendesain sekolah ini bak mansion di sudut kota.

Bola mata Zhoumi menyipit melihat sesosok yang tengah berkutat di bawah gazebo besar itu, tubuhnya yang membelakangi Zhoumi terlihat bergetar. Dan satu hal yang membuat Zhoumi ingin segera berlari ke arah sana adalah–––ratusan rangkaian bunga Zhoumi ada di sana!

"_Ya_! Sedang apa kau di sana?" panggil Zhoumi kepada sosok yang memunggunginya itu, Zhoumi berjalan mendekat, ketika Zhoumi sudah sampai di belakang sosok yang kelihatannya sangat kedinginan itu sampai tak mendengar lagi panggilannya.

**Tunggu!****  
><strong>  
>Badan mungil seorang <em>namja <em>dengan rambut kemerahan seperti miliknya.

Oh, _no_––jangan bilang ini terulang lagi!

Dengan perlahan Zhoumi memegang bahu _namja _itu, ya Tuhan jangan katakan dia––

"M–––mochi?"

**Seettt!**

Sosok itu menoleh cepat, ia membulatkan matanya, pipinya yang _chubby _nampak sangat pucat, bibirnya juga sedikit biru.

"Wwuuaa––k–ka––kkau?"

Dan hal itu nampaknya juga membuat Zhoumi sedikit tersentak. Dia bukan setan, 'kan?

"Koala merah," bisik sosok itu pelan.

Dan Zhoumi yakin itu '_Mochi_' menyebalkannya. Melihat Henry yang sempoyongan tiba-tiba Zhoumi sadar dan mendekati sosok itu pada tubuhnya.

"_Ommooo_, kau bisa mati di sini!" seru Zhoumi sambil mendekap tubuh Henry.

Dan Henry yang nampaknya yang sekarang sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya hanya pasrah di dekap oleh Zhoumi. Lalu _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu dengan sigap menggendong Henry a la _bridal style _dan membawanya menuju tempat yang lebih hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>UKS<strong>

"Kau itu mau bunuh diri di sana?" tanya Zhoumi ketus pada Henry yang sekarang sedang duduk menatapnya sambil meniup-niupkan cokelat panas di gelas kecil yang sedang ia genggam, tubuh mungilnya dari belakang terbalut selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya, menggemaskan.

"Hhh––_anio_," bantahnya dengan suara serak, nampaknya ia sedang tak bisa membentak Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan kursi, ia memperhatikan tingkah Henry yang terkadang meringis kecil ketika panasnya cokelat itu menghampiri lidahnya, namun ia tetep kekeh meminum cokelat panas itu. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Henry menatap Zhoumi sekilas, ia tadinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi, namun melihat Zhoumi yang terus-terusan menatapnya ia mendengus kecil.

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan di koridor belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu, yah, keburu hujan, dan aku melihat rangkaian bunga-bungamu, mana tega aku melihat mereka kebasahan, karena jumlahnya lumayan banyak aku agak lama mengambilnya," jelas Henry cepat.

"Darimana kau tahu itu bunga-bungaku?"

"Orang bodoh pun tahu itu untuk rangkaian penyambutan dari bentuknya, ya mungkin itu punyamu," jawabnya sanbil memandang Zhoumi sinis.

Ya, mulai lagi, deh.

"Yayaya, terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkan mereka, kau tidak seburuk kelihatannya," ujar Zhoumi sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Henry.

Henry mendelik tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Hihi, tak ada––oh, ya dari logatmu sepertinya kau bukan orang korea, benar begitu?"

Henry melirik Zhoumi malas, namun ia mengangguk, "Ne, aku campuran, China dan Taiwan, besar di Kanada," lanjutnya bangga. Zhoumi membulatkan matanya.

"Kau orang China?" tanyanya bersemangat. Henry memandang aneh.

"Lalu?"

Zhoumi mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum sumringah, "Aku kira tak akan menemukan orang China lagi di sini selain Hankyung _gege_, aku juga orang China," Zhoumi tersenyum lebar.

"_Jièshào wǒ de míngzì_, Zhoumi!"

Henry terperangah, namun ia membalas uluran tangan itu walau ekspresinya masih terlihat bingung dan kesal.

"Henry Lau."

* * *

><p><strong>05.45 p.m<strong>

"Aiisssh, kenapa masih hujan, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal saat ia masih melihat hujan yang sangat deras itu turun dengan lancarnya membasahi bumi.

Kyuhyun bersender malas pada dinding sekolah, kalau dia mau pasti sudah dari tadi dia berlari menembus hujan ke asramanya, namun sepertinya hujan kali ini tidak main-main, sangat deras.

"Hhh–––"

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, semua persiapan sudah selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu besok saja. Dan intinya badannya pegal semua dan kepalanya sedikit pusing, mana sepertinya dia akan terkena flu, aisshh. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di kasur empuknya bersama Sungmin.

**Eh...**

Sungmin?

Ihihi, ingin sekali Kyuhyun menggoda _namja aegyo _itu lagi, melihat wajahnya marah adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun dan sepertinya hasratnya menemui Sungmin jauh lebih besar, sehingga tanpa sadar dia berlari menerobos hujan dan berlari menuju asramanya.

**Ckckck, setan tetaplah setan.**

**IoI**

**Brak!**

Sungmin yang tengah asyik membaca buku di kasurnya –yang disatukan bersama kasur Kyuhyun–sedikit tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"_Ya_! Bocah sialan! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit?" tanyanya ketus, namun Sungmin lebih tersedak lagi ketika melihat penampilan teman sekamarnya itu.

Ok, coba lihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang seperti baru keluar dari lokasi bencana alam.

Tubuh basah kuyup dengan bibir yang begetar menahan dingin, pipi––ralat––seluruh tubuhnya pucat, rambut acak-acakkan, gigi gemeletuk dengan bahu sedikit bergetar.

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau–––Kyuhyun?"

Sosok yang diragukan oleh Sungmin sebagai Kyuhyun itu berjalan masuk dengan sempoyongan, Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ma––lam, Hyu––ng, kau terlihat cantik––ma––lam in–i" sapanya lemah dengan suara serak, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Penampilan sudah mau mati, masih sempat menggombal, eh?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba meraih bahu Kyuhyun, namun saat sedikit lagi Sungmin menyentuhnya–––

**Brruuuuaaggh!**

Kyuhyun terhuyung ke depan, untung saja Sungmin bisa cepat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur kaki ranjang.

"_Yaaa_! Cho Kyuhyun kau kena––"

Teriakan Sungmin berhenti tatkala ia lihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan damai, nafasnya teratur walau agak berat. Sungmin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya pelan.

"Ya, Tuhan…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong semuanyaa, gomawoyo untuk semua yang sudah setia mereview fanfic yang sepertinya makin hari makin gaje ini, benar kan? ==a<strong>

**Apakah ini masih kepanjangan? Mianhae jika iya, sungguh saya sulit memendekkannya *bow***

**Justru akan terkesan aneh bukan jika saya memotong cerita ini di tengah-tengah? Saya harap anda bersabar dengan penulisan saya yang sangat panjang ini, mianhae :)**

**Apakah konfliknya belum terlihat? Hihi, saya memang belum terlalu focus memasukkan konflik, kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya, ne? Mianhae jika KyuMinnya sedikit dan KangTeuk belum terlihat, saya pastikan mereka akan ada kisahnya di chapter mendatang. Mungkin masih sedikit lama, hihihi.**

**Nah ini sudah ku publish untukmu Eonn dan Dongsaeng kesayanganku Ami-chan a.k. Kim Jong Ra dan Lee Hyunmin chagiyaa, semoga kalian suka.**

**Thanks to all, SARANGHAEYO !**

**Wanna****to****Review?**

**Tertanda,**

**Hoshi no Akira a.k.a Lee Sungjae.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Evil Roomate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning:** EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, **YAOI,** alur aneh, **jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.**

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Ket**:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin. (Murid Kelas XII)

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi. (Murid Kelas XI)

Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry. (Murid Kelas X)

(Saran: Bacalah fict ini jika Anda dalam keadaan santai, karena mungkin fict ini panjang untuk sebagian orang.)

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadi tiba-tiba ambruk di depannya. Untung saja Sungmin cepat tanggap dan dapat menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, mungkin dengan indahnya tubuh jangkung itu akan terantuk kaki ranjang.

"Aish, ini bocah kenapa," gumamnya ketika berhasil merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang dengan benar, ia lepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih melekat pada kaki Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak kecil ketika dirasanya tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar basah kuyup.

**Krieett...  
><strong>  
>Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari pakaiannya, namun perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam berbentuk hampir kotak tergeletak di antara tumpukan bajunya, ada di laci paling bawah lemarinya yang nyaris selalu dikunci.<p>

_PSP _Kyuhyun...

Gara-gara benda laknat itu dia harus berurusan dengan _namja _kurangajar macam Kyuhyun. Aaiiiissshhh, andaikan waktu bisa diulang.

"Ngghh─"

Sungmin menoleh cepat, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang nampaknya benar-benar tak nyaman dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Sungmin tersenyum maklum, setelah ia menutup lemari itu dan menguncinya, ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun─dan ranjangnya secara tidak langsung─lalu mengusapkan handuk yang ia pegang ke wajah dan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Bocah menyusahkan, apa yang dia lakukan sampai seperti ini," ujar Sungmin pelan sambil mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun.

Ahhh, Kyuhyun itu tidur apa pingsan?

Dia terlalu tenang untuk pingsan namun terlalu tak wajar jika tidur.

**Apakah dia sakit?**

Napasnya terdengar lebih berat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar, "Kau jangan buat aku khawatir, bodoh."

.

Tunggu─Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika pikiran itu melesat di benaknya.

.

.

'Aiiissh...'

"Sungmin─_hh─hyuu─ng_─hhh."

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya tatkala Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, bahkan memanggilnya. Sungmin tersentak, ia bahkan lupa mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup, bisa-bisa bocah itu sakit dan menyusahkannya lebih lama, 'kan?

Segera Sungmin melesat ke arah lemari pakaian Kyuhyun dan mencarikan piyama yang tak menyulitkan untuk dipakaikannya.

Sungmin kembali naik ketempat tidurnya dan duduk menghadap tubuh Kyuhyun, pertamanya ia nampak biasa saja ketika membuka kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin segera menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika sadar Kyuhyun sudah berhasil _topless _dibuatnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun itu benar-benar putih dan bernoda, perutnya walau tak berotot seperti Kangin namun terbentuk dengan baik, dan dadanya yang naik turun seiring dengan hembusan napasnya membuat Sungmin tak berkutik untuk beberapa saat karena memperhatikan tubuh itu.

'Jadi ini yang dilihat Kyuhyun saat menggantikanku baju?'

**Blushh!  
><strong>  
>Sungmin yang sadar akan pikiran nistanya segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara kuat, berusaha mengusir hal-hal tak senonoh yang sempat mampir di otak polosnya.<p>

"Aaarrggh, jangan bilang aku ketularan _yadong-_nya bocah ini!" ujar Sungmin sedikit keras. Karena tak tahan melihat hal yang bisa-bisa menambah ketidak warasan otaknya, Sungmin dengan gesit memakaikan Kyuhyun sebuah piyama, dan mengancingkannya dengan sangat cepat.

**Fiuuuh~  
><strong>

Sungmin yang tadinya sudah mau beranjak dari ranjang itu segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika sadar celana panjang yang di pakai Kyuhyun masih melekat di tubuh _namja _itu, dan itu sudah pasti menggangu, ranjangnya saja jadi basah begini.

**Glek!**

_'Ya, Tuhan... demi apa aku harus menggantikan celana bocah ini,' _pikirinya dalam hati.

Aaaarggh, sadar dan tak sadar pun Kyuhyun tetap menyebalkan dan menyusahkan!

...

**Jadi bagaimana?  
><strong>

...

Baiklah, baiklah, dia akan melakukan hal ini!

Dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin melepas ikat pinggang Kyuhyun dan─urgh, ini berat!

**Ssrreeeett!  
><strong>  
>Sungmin yang tak tahan dengan cepat menutup matanya dan segera menggantikan celana Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup─<em>whuaaa<em>, selamat untuk _uri _Sungminnie karena berhasil menuntaskan pekerjaan itu dengan mata tertutup!

**Fiiiuuuuuhh~**

Kali ini lega beneran, lho! Sedikit banyak Sungmin berbangga dalam hati karena dapat melewati _momment _yang sangat memalukan itu.

**Bruuukk!**

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan keadaan yang berangsur membaik. Untunglah bocah itu tidak panas atau semacamnya, 'kan Sungmin bisa repot!

"Aarrggh, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, bola mata kelincinya memandang malas pada jam weker kecil di nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

**07.36 p.m**

Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur bukan?

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, ia taruh bantalnya di kepala ranjang dan merubah dari pose tidurannya ke posisi duduk dengan kepala menyender di bantal yang sudah ia letakkan tadi.

Ia duduk menyender tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidur menyamping menghadap dirinya.

"Hhhh, dasar bocah aneh," gumam Sungmin sambil menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya itu selimut milik Kyuhyun, karena ia lupa dan malas mengambil selimutnya yang ia letakkan di dalam lemari─wajarlah badannya serasa mau patah! Dan berhubung di ranjang mereka -ehm- hanya ada selimut Kyuhyun yang cukup untuk dua orang, kenapa tak dimanfaatkan?

**Bravo!**

.

Sungmin yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa duduk sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang nampaknya benar-benar tidur nyenyak─sepertinya karena kelelahan─ sambil menghadapnya, uuuuuh, Sungmin malu sendiri.

**Greeeppp!**

Sungmin yang tadinya sedang melamun sambil memandangi Kyuhyun langsung tersentak ketika tangan panjang juga sedikit kekar milik Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya kencang seperti memeluk sebuah guling besar.

"**Ya! **Apa yan─"

"Eehhhmm─sudaah─aku akan menjaganya─ummh, tenang saja─uhmmh, aku akan menjaga Sungmin _hyung_─"

Sungmin diam mendadak mendegar igauan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa dia bilang tadi?

Urgh, Sungmin jadi teringat acara _'wejangan' _dadakan tadi!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<br>**  
>Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin, kedua <em>namja<em> itu nampak seperti dua tersangka kasus pembunuhan berantai, atau mafia, atau apapun itulah di depan _chingudeul _Sungmin.

Dari _hyung_ sampai _dongsaeng_ Sungmin menatap dua _namja_ yang duduk berdampingan itu dengan tatapan _horror_.

Yang paling _horror _Heechul, sih.

"Jadi... bisa jelaskan pada kami?" tanya Heechul untuk entah yang berapa kalinya setelah kurang lebih delapan belas menit mereka berdiam diri.

Hankyung hanya diam, tak kuasa menghentikan hal ini, toh dia juga penasaran.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _hyung-_ku sampai seperti ini, hah?" tanya Eunhyuk garang─heh, dia kan _sunbae-_nya Kyuhyun, garang sedikit tak apa 'kan?

"_Ya_! Sudahlah kalian semua, kami han─"

**BRUUUK!**

Semua mata memandang terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ap─"

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya," ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

Heechul mendecih pelan.

"Kau! Kau pikir kami tak tahu sebagaimana buruknya hubunganmu dengan Sungmin sejak pertama kali bertemu, hah?" serunya keras. Hankyung yang berdiri tak jauh dari Heechul langsung mendekat dan mengusap bahu Heechul.

"_Ya_! Kami bukannya tak mengizinkan, tapi kami hanya terlalu khawatir, kau orang yang sulit dipercaya," tambah Shindong sambil menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya di dalam hatinya mengutuk para _sunbae-_nya ini hanya duduk diam. Aiiish, hubungan ini 'kan hanya untuk mengerjai Sungmin─ya, tak dipungkiri Kyuhyun memang tertarik pada Sungmin. Tapi gak harus pakai acara _'wejangan', '_kan?

Kupingnya sudah berdenyut karena kurang lebih dua puluh menit menerima makian juga nasihat─lebih banyak makian memang. Dan dia butuh bantuan!

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang ternyata sedang menatap nanar padanya.

Aish...

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Yesung heran, _'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku selamat,' _batin Kyuhyun.

Yesung tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, "Kau namjachingu _dongsaeng_-ku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, dia berusaha terlihat tenang─jangan panik hanya karena hal kecil begini, bukan begitu?

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjaga _dongsaeng _kami dengan baik?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Yesung masih memandang dengan tatapan datar, Kyuhyun berjengit aneh.

_'Ada apa dengan _sunbae_ satu ini?'_

Kemudian tiba-tiba Yesung tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurahap kau dapat menjaga harta kami itu sebaik mungkin."

**Siiii──iiiingggg...**

Semua serempak memandang Yesung, bahkan Sungmin terperangah dengan apa yang dia dengar.

**What the**─?

"_Ya! Pabboya!_Apa yang kau katakan, hah?" teriak Heechul keras.

"_Ya! Hyung!_" seru Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan.

Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya saling saling padang. _Speechless_.

Sedangkan Hankyung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huh?" respon Yesung kepada teman-temannya. Lantas dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak, huh? Lalu kalian bisa apa kutanya?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, bisa ikut campur apa kita? Ya, mungkin selama ini kita dengar mereka mempunyai hubungan yang kurang baik. Lantas kita bisa apa? Memaksa mereka berpisah? Ayolah, jangan kekanakan," jelasnya sambil berlalu dari kerumunan itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Ya_! Kim Jongwoon!" panggil Heechul tegas.

Ketika. Yesung ingin membuka knop pintu, ia menoleh kepada _hyung _tercantiknya itu.

"_Waeyo, Hyung_? Kalau kalian masih keras kepala, coba saja tes mereka, beres 'kan?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu diam. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, 'Apakah _hal konyol ini bisa di _skip_?' _pintanya dalam hati.

"Kalau begi─"

**Greeep!**

**.**

**Cuupppp─**

"Hmmmph?" Kyuhyun membulatkan pupil matanya ketika dengan sangat tak terduganya Sungmin menaraik bahunya dari belakang dan mencium bibir _namja _tampan itu.

"Mmhh, aahh─" desah Sungmin tiba-tiba karena Kyuhyun ternyata dengan cepat membalas ciumannya. mumpunga ada kesempatan!

...

"Nah, kalian sudah percaya, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin pelan dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah ketika melepaskan ciumannya tadi.

Semua _namja_ di salam ruangan itu hanya _speechless _menyaksikan drama singkat itu.

Dan sayangnya kalian tak menyaksikan bagaimana setelah melakukan Sungmin hal itu Kyuhyun menjadi serbuan _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul-_nya. Terutama Heechul yang menjewer kedua telinga Kyuhyun dan memaki-makinya..

_Poor _Kyu~

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sungguh memalukan mengingat tadi. Aarrgh, lagi pula mereka akan terikat selama sebulan ini saja. Setidaknya lampu kamar yang sempat ia matikan tadi dapat menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.<p>

_Uuurgh!_

_._

**Grreeeeppp─**

**.**

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Sungmin semakin tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun─secara tidak sadar─mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Sungmin.

_'_Ya!_ Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak?'_batinnya frustasi.

* * *

><p><strong>09.10 p.m<strong>

"Ayolah, _Hyuunng_~ malam iniiiiiiii sajaaa~" bujuk seorang _namja innocent_ kepada _namja_ lainnya. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di depan sebuah kamar dengan _namja innocent _tadi yang sudah lengkap berpakaian tidur dan membawa segulung selimut.

"_Andwae_! Kenapa juga kau tiba-tiba mau tidur di sini? Kamarnya sempit tahu!" tukas _namja_ satunya, ia berkacak pinggang di depan _namja innocent _yang tengah memohon sejak 11 menit 32 detik yang lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hyukkie-_ya_, Kangin _hyung, jebal_~?" mohon _namja innocent _yang tak lain adalah Donghae sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Pasalnya, hari ini dia harus bisa tidur sekamar dengan Eunhyuk bagaimana pun caranya!

"Memangnya kau dan dia kenapa lagi? Kalian bertengkar, hah?" tanya Kangin keras, dia memang tak suka orang-orang terdekatnya bertengkar. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah dia anggap adik─atau anak?─ sendiri, jadi jangan coba-coba bertengkar dan memutuskan tali kekeluarganya.

"_Aniooo_, aku hanya ingin tidur dengannya, aku kangen sama dia_, jebaaaallll_?" mohon Donghae lagi, semoga Eunhyuk tidak mendengar keributan ini dari dalam, bisa-bisa keburu diusir dia dari sini.

"Aiiish, lalu aku tidur di mana?" tanya Kangin yang akhirnya luluh juga.

"Di kamarku bersama _eomma,_ aish _Appa_ masa' gak kangen sama _eomma_, lupa ya aku 'kan sekamar sama _eomma_──jadi bagaimana?" tanya Donghae jahil.

Ukh, kalau dia sudah menyebut Kangin dengan '_Appa_', mau tak mau Kangin jadi malu sendiri.

"Aiiish, yasudah masuk sana," ujar Kangin mempersilahkan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Ia sedikit menggeser badan berototnya untuk memberikan ruang agar Donghae bisa masuk.

"Whuuuaa, _gomawoyo, Appa_!" seru Donghae senang, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Kangin.

**IoI**

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah penjuru kamar ketika dia sudah berada di dalam kamar itu. Namun yang dia cari justru tak terlihat.

"Hyukkie mana, _Hyung_?" tanya penasaran.

Oke, sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, langsung berhenti merajuk pada Kangin. Ukh, _dongsaeng-_nya rata-rata memang kurang ajar.

"Katanya tadi mau ke sekolah, mau latihan _dance_," jelas Kangin dari ambang pintu.

Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti,"Sejak kapan dia pergi, _Hyung_? Kau tahu dia kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku makin jauh darinya," curhat Donghae pada Kangin, Kangin menautkan alisnya mendengar pengakuan dari Donghae.

"Dari sore, dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Aku kurang tahu, tapi kalau dia sudah seperti ini berarti masalahnya lumayan membuatnya risih," tambah Kangin kepada Donghae, ia jadi semakin yakin kedua _dongsaeng-_nya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aish, Ikan Mokpo amis, awas saja kau sampai membuat si monyet itu uring-uringan terus," ancam Kangin.

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ish, apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Hyung_?"

Kangin menaikan bahunya tanda tak tahu, ia berjalan menjauhi pintu, "Entahlah, dan sebaiknya aku segera ke kamarmu, aku sudah ngantuk nih, _bye_!"

**Blaaamm!**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mencibir saat Kangin dengan teganya meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar itu.

**.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan mendekati dan duduk di atas kasur yang diyakininya adalah kasur milik Eunhyuk. Kasur siapa lagi yang memakai _bedcover _bergambar bola selain monyet maniak bola itu?

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu, "Haaaah, aroma Hyukkie," gumamnya sambil menarik selimut yang dia bawa sendiri agar menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia rindu juga aroma monyet energik itu, walau kemana-mana berdua, tetap saja ia merindukan aroma ini.

Humph, Donghae yang sedang memosisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sebuah figura foto yang ada di atas nakas yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur─sepertinya setting kamar tak pernah jauh dari ini, ya?

Donghae mengambil figura itu, lalu ia tatap lekat siapa yang ada di dalam figura foto itu.

**Deg.**

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu, tak disangka─

Itu adalah foto Eunhyuk dan dirinya saat baru-baru masuk ke sekolah ini.

Lihat mereka yang mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya dan saling rangkul dengan bahagia. Wajah mereka sangat cerah dan nampak polos.

Donghae mengusap kaca foto itu─dia selalu rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Haaah, kapan ya dia dan Hyukkie-nya bisa seperti ini lagi?

Akhir-akhir ini dia justru semakin kehilangan saat-saat berduanya dengan Hyukkie-nya!

**Ukh...**

..

Menurutmu kenapa?

...

**Jessica Jung.**

...

Tadi saat di sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae sama sekali tak pergi ke tempat _yeoja _itu. Ingat dengat perkataan Eunhyuk yang entah mengapa sangat berpengaruh.

Setidaknya hari ini dia sudah mencoba kembali dekat dengan monyet kesayangannya itu setelah beberapa hari tak menghampirinya. Ternyata berpisah dengan monyet satu itu bisa membuatnya gila─sungguh!

Hari ini dia cukup menikmatinya, kembali bersama monyet-NYA, yang tak bisa lepas dari-NYA, jujur Donghae sangat suka bersama monyet _aegyo_ itu. Karena _namja_ itu sangat imut di matanya, membuat Donghae tak mau melepaskan _momment _yang bisa dia dapat bersama Eunhyuk.

──**Aisssh, perasaan apa ini?**

Ngomong-ngomong, nampaknya Donghae mulai sadar sejak kapan dia dan Eunhyuk mulai kehilangan moment seperti ini.

_Aish─_

.

**Braaak!**

.

"_Hyung_, aku pu─"

Donghae tersentak ketika mendengar pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, refleks ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya beralih ke posisi duduk.

"Hyukkie_-ya_?"

Dan Donghae melihat orang yang sedang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

**Glek!**

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk ketika sadar _namja_cantik itu hanya mengenakan T-shirt tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek─benar-benar penampilan habis yang membuat jantung Donghae bedegup lebih cepat.

_Aissh, apa-apaan_?

"Ikan? Mau apa di sini, mana Kangin _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar yang cukup luas ini.

**Blaamm!**

Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, ia sudah terlampau lelah hari ini, jadi biarkan untuk sejenak dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya─biarkan saja Donghae di situ.

"Apa Kangin _hyung _akan pulang?"

"Uhm... ano─Kangin─_hyuu─ng_, ngg?" ujar Donghae yang bingung sendiri, ia kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae heran, nampaknya saat siang tadi mereka biasa-biasa saja, kenapa tiba-tiba si Ikan ini jadi penggugup?

**Buuggh!**

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya, tak perduli dia menimpa Donghae atau tidak.

"Uhmmm, kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur," gumamnya sambil menggeliat nyaman, ia tarik selimut yang dibawa Donghae untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Ya_! Hyukkie-_ya_, apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya Donghae konyol, ia yang kini sedang terduduk di ranjang milik Eunhyuk yang nampaknya _namja _pemilik ranjang ini sebentar lagi akan tertidur.

"Eeuung?"

"Aku tanya apa kau sudah mandi?" ulang Donghae sabar.

"Ehmmm─_nee_, aku sudah mandi di kamar mandi klub tadi─"gumamnya antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, ia ikut berbaring di samping Eunhyuk yang tidur memunggunginya.

"Hyukkie-_ya... waeyo_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Euunng..." gumam Eunhyuk lagi untuk menanggapi omongan Donghae.

"Bisakah kau berbalik dan menatapku sebentar?" pinta Donghae.

Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk lebih banyak saling menghindar walaupun kadang terlihat jalan bersama. Ada yang bingung dengan hubungan mereka?

Yang jelas walau mereka terlihat saling bersama, hubungan internal mereka tidak terlalu baik sejak─kalian tahu apa maksudku.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya agar menatap Donghae yang kini tidur dengan posisi menyamping agar dapat berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau─kumohon, jangan jauhi aku," ujar Donghae pelan sambil memainkan ujung rambut Eunhyuk.

"_Ne, ne_, akan kuusahakan," jawab Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan _namja_yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau... cantik," gumam Donghae saat membelai pipi Eunhyuk yang sepertinya benar-benar akan menghampiri alam mimpinya.

"Kau itu sahabat baikku, jadi jangan jauhi aku, _ne_?" ujar Donghae pelan pada Eunhyuk yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang kelewat damai.

**Nyuuuutttt──**

Eunhyuk membuka sedikit matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"_Ne_, kita sahabat," jawabnya lirih. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia ingin istirahat dengan damai.

Memikirkan _namja innocent _macam Donghae ternyata bisa menguras habis tenaganya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, ia suka melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang damai seperti ini.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau tampak sangat membenci Jessica?" tanya Dongjae pelan bagai bisikan, namun Eunhyuk dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Eunhyuk hanya berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Dia _yeoja_ yang cantik dan baik, aku menyukainya─sebagai partner kerjaku tentu saja. Kau tahu Hyukkie-_ya_? Jessica itu lucu dan menggemaskan sepertimu, andaikan kau _yeoja_, kau pasti sangat menggemaskan seperti Jessica, hihi, aku jadi ingin menikahimu tapi itu 'kan tidak mungkin─kalau begitu aku nikahi Jessica saja, ya? Kau setuju Hyukkie-_ya_?" tanya Donghae sambil terkikik pelan──ia hanya berusaha menghibur Eunhyuk saja.

**JLEB!**

Eunhyuk yang mendengar intensitas nama _yeoja _itu disebut meningkat, dia dengan cepat membuka matanya lebar, lalu memandang Donghae tajam.

"Aishhh," umpatnya, ia tiba-tiba membalikkan posisi badannya memunggungi Donghae lagi.

"Nah, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"**DIAM!**"

Donghae tersentak mendengar Eunhyuk berteriak seperti itu.

"Hyu─ap─kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"_YA_! JANGAN SEBUTI-SEBUT NAMA _YEOJA _LAIN DI DEPANKU, LEE DONGHAE!"

"_YA_! KAU INI KENAPA, _HYUNG_?" teriak Donghae tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk terkesiap dengan teriakkan itu, kalau Donghae sudah memanggilnya _'hyung'_ berarti _namja innocent _itu sudah benar-benar butuh penjelasan darinya.

Eunhyuk mendecih pelan lalu turun dari kasurnya.

"**KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA!**" balasnya tak mau kalah, dia beranjak menjauhi ranjangnya dengan gerutuan dan makian untuk Donghae.

Sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggapai tangan Eunhyuk.

**Greep!**

"Tunggu──maksudku bukan begitu."

"_Ya_! Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau ke pindah kamar malam ini, jangan halangi aku kalau kau masih punya otak untuk mencerna setiap perkataanmu!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku untuk semuanya, tapi bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah _innocent-_nya. Ia menarik pengelangan tangan Eunhyuk lebih kuat.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, lelah.

Sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa hubungannya menjuru ke hal tak jelas seperti ini.

Mereka hanya sahabat 'kan?

...ya 'kan?

"Jebal Hyukkie-_ya_, aku menyayangimu, jadi kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik, _eoh_?"

_'Dan aku lebih menyayangimu, _pabboya!' batin Eunhyuk pedih.

**Lha?**

Apa maksudnya itu?

Eunhyuk melembutkan ekspresinya, kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang. Donghae mengikutinya dengan duduk di samping monyet _aegyo _itu.

"Jadi──bisa kau jelaskan apa salahku?"

Eunhyuk menggelang pelan, "Tak ada, jadi kumohon sekarang biarkan aku istirahat," tanggap Eunhyuk singkat.

"Ish, kau ingin membuatku menciummu agar kau bersikap wajar padaku, ha?"

**Braak!**

Eunhyuk refleks bangun dari posisi duduknya ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau bicarakan Ikan amis?" serunya keras dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu wajahmu jauuuhh lebih cantik!" puji Donghae semangat. Tak sadar ucapannya memiliki pengaruh yang sangat signifikan terhadap Eunhyuk.

"Aku _namja, pabbo_!"

**Greeepp!**

"_Ya_! Kau adalah _namja _yang paling kusayangi!" kata Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk sehingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas ranjang, Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk gemas.

"Aku masih normaaal, _pabbo_!"

.

"Hihihi, kau 'kan monyet kesayanganku!"

.

"_YA_! DASAR IKAN AMIS!"

.

"Hahahaha!"

──untuk sejenak biarkan mereka terus seperti ini, _eoh_?

* * *

><p><strong>09. 55 p.m<strong>

"Aaarrghh! Dua spesies itu terlalu berisik!" umpat Heechul di sela-sela tidurnya. Daritadi dia ingin memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar beristirahat. Namun nampaknya, dua spesies di kamar sebelah mengacaukan hal itu.

**Cklek!**

"_Waeyo_, Heenim-_ah_, kenapa berteriak?"

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru masuk ke kamarnya, dan dugaannya tepat. Hankyung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Heechul menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut, ia mendekati tempat tidur _namja _cantik itu dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Kau tak sakit 'kan?" tanya Hankyung sambil membelai bagian samping kepala Heechul yang kini tengah terduduk di ranjangnya.

"_Anio_─kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kita tadi 'kan hujan-hujanan," kekeh Hankyung pelan, hal itu sontak membuat Heechul memalingkan wajahnya malu. Bagaimana dia bisa berciuman sepanas itu dengan _namja _berwajah damai di depannya ini?

"Sssh, jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu..." kata Heechul sambil menangkap tangan Hankyung yang sudah turun mengusap pipinya.

Ia dekap tangan itu di antara pipi dan telapak tangannya. Ia berusaha menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan _namja _keturunan China di depannya ini.

"Hangat..." gumam Heechul sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil. _'Dia sungguh cantik_,' batinnya ketika bola mata kelamnya menyusuri pemandangan indah yang pernah dia lihat.

_Namja _tercantiknya──Kim Heechul.

"Tidurlah," pinta Hankyung pelan, ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Heechul, lalu mengecup singkat kening _namja _bersifat 4D itu.

"_Ne_..."

Hankyung kembali tersenyum lembut. Dia selimuti tubuh Heechul yang sudah berbaring dan menutup matanya.

"_Nice dream_," bisik Hankyung pelan.

**Cup.**

Dikecupnya sekali lagi kening namja cantik itu.

.

.

Sepuluh menit paling membosankan telah dilalui _namja _berkacamata itu. Dia hanya duduk di meja belajarnya yang terletak di dekat jendela yang cukup lebar. Walau jendela besar itu sudah di buka dan membuat angin malam membelai kulit putihnya, juga bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama yang menggantung indahnya di langit, hal itu tak membuat seorang Hangeng Tan─atau lebih kalian kenal dengan nama Koreanya, Hankyung─ merasa lebih baik.

Dia bosan dan lelah, dan kegiatannya siang tadi hampir saja membuatnya lepas kendali. Mencium _namja_ cantik macam Kim Heechul─ditambah perasaannya kepada _namja _satu itu. Mampu membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

'_Aissh, kalau dia bisa hamil, sudah kulakukan hal nista itu_,' batinnya frustasi.

Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, ia melirik Heechul yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Dan dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

_'Kalau bukan gara-gara orang tua itu, aku tak akan seperti ini_,' batinnya lagi. Jujur saja, pikirannya mulai mengacau sejak kejadian liburan kenaikan kelas kemarin.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

"Bagaimana keadaanmu_, Eomma_?" tanya Hankyung lembut pada seorang yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang serba putih. Tak jauh dari itu, ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang pun di dominasi oleh warna putih─rumah sakit, ya kalian benar.

Hankyung menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Ia lelah dan khawatir, sudah lama _eomma-_nya mengidap penyakit Leukimia, dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan beberapa hari ini keadaannya makin memburuk.

Oke, untung saja Hankyung sedang liburan, kalau tidak jangan ditanya siapa yang akan merawat _eomma-_nya, dia anak satu-satunya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan _appa-_nya, lelaki tua pencari harta itu tak akan menanggapinya.

Ya, Mr. Tan yang baik hati lagi budiman. Yang semenjak lima tahun ini menelantarkan dia dan _eomma-_nya, menelantarkan bukan dalam bentuk fisik, namun psikis.

Harta, harta dan harta. Ya, Mr. Tan sang penggila harta.

"Urgh..."

Hankyung meremas pelan tangannya, ia tak ingin berisik atau _eomma-_nya akan terbangun.

"Brengsek," umpatnya.

.

**Cklek!**

.

Hankyung menoleh pada sumber suara. Hatinya berkedut, wajahnya memanas menahan amarah. Di sana, di ambang pintu. Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas mahal tengah berdiri bersama seorang lelaki─asistennya─ dan seorang perempuan dewasa berpakaian minim──simpanannya mungkin?

"Cish..."

Mr. Tan memandang dingin pada dua insan di dalam ruangan itu, tak lama dari itu anak semata wayangnya berdiri.

"Selamat malam, adakah keperluan sehingga Anda datang kemari, Tuan?" tanya Hankyung setelah memberikan hormat pada _appa-_nya.

Sekali lagi jangan tanya kenapa Hankyung memanggil _appa-_nya seperti itu. Hankyung sudah muak melihat lelaki tua bangka itu.

"Bisa kita bicara, Tuan Muda?" tanya sang asisten.

"Tentu saja," tanggap Hankyung cepat. Setelah ia merapihkan selimut _eomma-_nya, lalu mengecup kening _yeoja _yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Ia melangkah untuk duduk di sofa yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Tak perlu takut _eomma-_nya mendengar karena antara ruang tamu dan kamar utama pasien dibatasi pintu.

Rumah sakit mewah, tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan kepada saya?" tanya Hankyung cepat. Sekarang. Dia sudah sangat jengah melihat wajah _appa-_nya itu.

"Tak perlu bertele-tele, aku ingin setelah kau lulus SMA kau melanjutkan kuliahmu di Australlia untuk belajar bagaimana caranya berbisnis, lalu paling tidak sebelum kau pergi ke Australlia aku sudah mencarikanmu calon istri, selulus SMA kau akan kutunangkan dengannya."

**.**

**Brak!**

**.**

"Aku tak setuju!"

Mr. Tan memandang marah pada anaknya itu, "Jaga sikapmu, Hangeng!"

Hankyung menatap tajam _appa-_nya, ia berjalan menuju ruang utama pasien.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, aku tak tertarik."

.

**Cklek!**

.

"Turuti perintahku atau kau tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan ibumu dan _namja _cantikmu itu."

**Deg!**

Baru saja Hankyung ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintunya ketika kata-kata dari _appa-_nya itu sungguh membuatnya ingin membanting pintu di hadapannya─dia ikut klub _judo _jika kalian belum tahu.

"Apa maksud Anda, Tuan?" tanyanya dingin. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap _horror_ pada _appa-_nya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu tentang dirimu, anak muda. Pikirkanlah, atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya," ujar Mr. Tan pelan. Lalu ia berdiri bersama dua orang lainnya dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Hankyung yang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Brengsek kau..."

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Greep!<strong>

"Kalau mau melamun, melamunlah sambil berbaring, kau pasti lelah," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk leher Hankyung dari belakang.

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus tangan ramping milik _namja _cantik yang mendekap lehernya itu, "Belum tidur?"

"Hmm, aku hanya tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihatmu melamun seperti orang bodoh," jawab Heechul sambil membenamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Hankyung.

"_Wae_? Kau manja sekali hari ini Heenim-_ah_."

Heechul melepaskan rangkulannya, ia memutar kursi yang diduduki oleh Hankyung sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, tak kusangka kau kuat membalikkan arah kursi ini, _Hyung_," ujar Hankyung jahil sambil menjawil pipi Heechul.

"Hmmph, aku ini _namja _juga! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu karena─"

"Membuatmu terlihat tua, eh?" potong Hankyung. Ia semakin tak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat Heechul mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kemarin menangis, tadi juga menangis, kalau aku menciummu kali ini, apakah kau akan menangis lagi?" tanya Hankyung iseng─walau di hatinya dia merasa ada yang berdenyut aneh ketika membayangkan wajah Heenim-nya bersedih.

Heechul menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Hankyung, lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang Hankyung yang jaraknya memang lebih dekat.

"Kau membuatku gila, Hangeng Tan!" seru Heechul pura-pura marah.

"Oh, aku yang membuatmu gila? Ayolah, _Hyung_, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku setelah lulus nanti!" bela Hanyung pada dirinya sendiri.

**Jleb!**

Sepertinya ucapan Hankyung tadi sedikit berpengaruh untuk _namja _tercantik kita.

"A─aku─"

Oh tidak... Hankyung salah bicara sepertinya.

"_Hy─hyung_, bukan, bukan seperti itu, kau kan sudah tau maksudku─jadi─" hanyung bicara tergagap dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu datar─dan itu cukup lucu di dengar.

Ah, _ya_! Hankyung bahkan sudah memberitahu tentang hal yang dialaminya beberapa minggu lalu pada Heechul kemarin lusa. Dan sepertinya hal itu sangat memengaruhi emosi dari _namja _cantik itu, ingat yang dia tiba-tiba menjadi labil sampai kemarin menangis di perpustakaan?

Oh, yeah. Hal yang memalukan.

**Aib seorang Kim Heechul sepertinya.**

Hankyung segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke depan Heechul.

"Di depannya saja kau ini terlihat tegas dan keras, ternyata perasaanmu seperti seorang _yeoja_."

Heechul menatap Hankyung horror, "Kamus berjalan tak tahu diri, ARRRGHH!"

.

Oops, Hankyung salah membaca kamus untuk pilihan kata sepertinya.

* * *

><p><strong>10.01 p.m<strong>

Kangin hanya bisa duduk diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tangannya di pipinya sendiri. Dia berusaha menikmati permainan yang disuguhkan oleh seorang malaikat di depannya.

Kangin tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, permainan piano dari malaikat di depannya ini memang tak tertandingi.

Dia indah. Jujur saja. Membuat Kangin berimajinasi jauh tentang malaikat itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu?"

**Jtak!**

Sebuah suara lembut menyentakkan imajinasi Kangin.

"E─eeh," gagap Kangin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku hanya menikmati permainanmu, _Chagiya_," ujarnya pelan. Ia memandang lembut malaikat di depannya itu sebentar lalu merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas ranjang milik Donghae.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa malaikat yang kusebut itu─_ne_, Leeteuk.

Sebenarnya Kangin dan Leeteuk memang resmi pacaran sejak setengah tahun lalu. Dan hal ini ternyata di dukung oleh para _chingudeul-_nya─walau perjuangan Kangin dapat dibilang susah.

Jangan tanya siapa yang mempersulitnya. Tentu saja _namja _tercantik kita─Kim Heechul.

Mana mau dia, Leeteuk yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan berandal seperti Kangin.

Oke, aku ralat─sebenarnya Kangin tidak berandalan. Dia hanya sering terlibat masalah yang tak disengaja. Dan Leeteuk paham hal itu.

"Permainan pianomu semakin indah saja," gumam Kangin sambil melihat ke langit-langit kamar yang berdominasi warna putih itu. Warna kesukaan Leeteuk.

"Hh, kau bisa saja. Oh, ya, kau tidak membuat masalah 'kan di sekolah?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih duduk di kursi pianonya sambil terkekeh pelan

"Aiish, kau selalu bersamaku, jangan tanyakan hal konyol begitulah, _Chagi_," jawab Kangin kesal. Seharian ini dia bersama Leeteuk, bagaimana mungkin dia mau cari masalah?

Leeteuk tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, jangan seperti itu, aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Terimakasih perhatiannya, tapi sepertinya kau kurang percaya padaku," ujar Kangin ketus.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa diantara kita kau yang paling sering terkena detensi Sungmin. Ayolah, Woonie, jangan bicara ketus padaku!"

Leeteuk yang kesal karena tak ditanggapi Kangin berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

"_Ya_! Jangan mengacuhkanku Kim Youngwoon!" ujar Leeteuk agak keras.

Kangin atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Youngwoon itu menegakkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"Makanya kau harus percaya padaku!"

Leeteuk mendesah pelan, pembicaraan seperti ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi.

"_Ne, ne, arraseo_."

Kangin tersenyum lebar, ia dengan cepat menarik kedua bahu milik Leeteuk dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba ditarik hanya bisa tersentak kaget tanpa melawan.

"_Saranghae_, Park Jungsoo!" seru Kangin kemudian.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"_Ne, nado saranghae_."

* * *

><p><strong>07.14 a.m<strong>

Siwon yang sudah rapih dengan blazernya hanya bisa menatap malas terhadap ruangan aula yang sudah benar-benar ramai dengan segala persiapan. Satu jam lagi akan ada tamu penting yang datang.

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di belakang panggung. Tubuhnya bersandar malas di kursi yang ia duduki─frustasi tepatnya.

Ayolah, dia sangat lelah, dan nanti dia harus berpidato? Ya, Tuhan...

Siwon mengadahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

**Lagi-lagi mendung.**

Hei, sejak kapan Korea jadi sering mendung begini?

"Ketua, jangan malas-malasan begitu, ah!"

Siwon tersentak ketika sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanya, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah _namja _berambut merah yang daritadi heboh sendiri. Siwon mengernyit, wakilnya itu terlalu bersemangat.

"Zhoumi-_ge_, kau terlalu bersemangat," ujar Siwon pelan. Dia heran juga kenapa Zhoumi yang sangat heboh dengan acara seperti ini.

Zhoumi mendengus kesal pada Siwon.

"Aku hanya berusaha betanggung jawab," ujarnya sambil memandang Siwon jengah.

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu aku tidak bertanggung jawab, _Ge_? Ayolah, semua persiapan acara sudah selesai, tinggal dilaksanakan, lagipula acara ini hanya akan sampai siang nanti," tutur Siwon dengan raut wajah super tenang.

Zhoumi melengos, "Aku tak bilang begitu!" belanya.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Ya, ya, aku tak menyalahkan ucapanmu, _Ge_," ujar Siwon lagi singkat.

"_Ya_! Ke─"

"Ketua, Anda dipanggil Kepala Sekolah," intrupsi seorang _yeoja _untuk perkataan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi berusaha sabar, dia biarkan _yeoja_ itu menghampiri Siwon, dan tak lama dari itu Siwon pergi bersama _yeoja _itu. Zhoumi mendengus.

Setelah melihat dua makhluk itu semakin menjauh, Zhoumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Benar, aku terlalu heboh," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, nampaknya dari pagi dia belum melihat sosok _magnae evil _kurang ajar satu itu. Kemana dia?

"Kalian tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada para hoobaenya yang sedang mengobrol kecil.

"_Anio, Sunbae_!" jawab mereka serempak.

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tak terlalu menghiraukan _namja evil_ yang satu itu. Dia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya ketika ekor matanya menangkap siluet _namja_ mungil berambut kemerahan seperti dirinya sedang berjalan sendirian memasuki _backstage_.

"_Ya_! Mochiiii~" panggilnya cukup keras. _Namja _mungil yang dipanggil itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Mochiiiii~"

_Ya_! Bagus, sekarang pengelihatan sang mochi menangkap sosok _namja_ jangkung yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sedikit mendengus _namja _itu membalas lambaian tangan itu. Tak lama dia berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi yang tengah memasang senyum lebarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>1132<strong>

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Eeuuunngg..." gumam seorang _namja _yang masih asyik bergelung dengan selimutnya.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Ukh, suara pintu itu sangatlah mengganggu!

_Namja aegyo _yang daritadi berusaha mengabaikan suara berisik itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Dalam sekejap badannya terutama lehernya terasa pegal.

"Aakh," ringisnya sambil memijit pelan leher bagian belakangnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya agar bisa memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa sekarang ia sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Oh, dia semalaman tidur dengan posisi duduk begini, pantas pegal semua.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, namun sepertinya ruangan itu lolos dari cahaya.

Aish, di sini gelap.

_Namja aegyo _yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, belum ada niatan untuk menghidupkan lampu.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Sungmin _hyungg_!"

Telinga Sungmin berdengung sebentar saat suara lantang itu kembali memanggilnya.

"_NE_! Tunggu sebentar!" sahutnya malas, dan kemalasan itu membuat suaranya. Lebih pelan yang menjadikan seruan itu tak mungkin terdengar sampai luar.

Ini jam berapa 'sih? Sepertinya di luar sangat heboh.

Sungmin yang ingin turun dari ranjangnya mengernyit ketika tubuh dipanggian pinggangnya terasa lebih berat. Sungmin meraba sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lebih berat itu.

**Lengan?**

.

"Euung?"

Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya sekali lagi, ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya. Atau memang dia yang melupakan sesuatu. Aah, dia _hangover_.

**Srek. Srek. Srek.**

Sungmin terkesiap ketika lengan yang melilit pinggulnya itu mulai bergerak.

"Eemmmh, pagi _Hyung_?" sapa suara yang amat dikenal oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin memincingkan matanya kepada sosok yang kini justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggesekkan puncak kepalnya ke tubuh Sungmin seperti anak kucil, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin merinding seketika.

Tanpa Sungmin tahupun _namja _itu sedang menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. Dengan iseng ia angkat kepalanya dari posisi tidur ─walau dia harus meringis sedikit ketika pusing yang amat sangat menyergapnya─ lalu dengan nekat dia mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sepertinya masih memroses ada apa dengan posisi tidurnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyergap bibirnya, nampaknya Sungmin langsung sadar siapa yang terlalu sering melakukan itu terhadapnya.

"_YAAAA_! CHOO KYUHYUUUN BRENGSEK!"

**Brruuuaagh!**

"Arrgghh!"

Bertanya siapa yang terjatuh?

Kyuhyun?

Hooo, jangan salah. Kali ini nampaknya dewi setan sedang berpihak pada _namja_tampan satu itu. Karena keterlambatan Sungmin memproses terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi, hal itu nampaknya berpengaruh pada refleks geraknya. Dia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun sayang, dia terlalu bersemangat mendorong tubuhnya sehingga tubuh mungilnya terhempas menyerong ke samping dan─ya kalian tahu. Dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Hyung, gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat hyung tercintanya itu.

"Arrggh, _appooo_─"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendatangi Sungmin yang masih meringis di lantai dan mengelus bokongnya yang lumayan ngilu karena berciuman dengan lantai─baru dia sadar bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun akibat penyiksaannya.

**Greep!**

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya, mengecup pelan kening _namja aegyo _itu.

"Gak sakit lagi 'kan, _Hyung_?" tanyanya sok polos. Karena lumayan gelap Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat ekspresi _horror _dari Sungmin.

**Plak!**

"Aaarrgggh, jangan cari-cari kesempatan bocaaaahh!" teriak Sungmin sambil menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aiissh, _appo, Hyung_!"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"SUNGMIN HYUUUNG!"

**Ngiiiin─iing──**

Kyuhyun mengernyit, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Suara tadi terlalu dahsyat. Membuat dua _namja _itu mencibir dalam hati.

"_Ya_! Sekarang turunkan aku, aku mau membuka pintu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia membawa Sungmin berjalan dalam dekapannya. Tangannya dengan susah payah meraba dinding untuk mencari sakelar dan──

**Klik!**

Akhirnya lampu di ruangan itu menyala juga. Bola mata mereka berdua mengerjap saat tiba-tiba cahaya yang lumayan banyak menerobos masuk ke dalam lensa mata mereka.

"Lepaskan akuuuu!" ujar Sungmin lagi. Dan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun mengebaikannya.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Dengan cepat dia membawa Sungmin yang sekarang merengut itu ke arah pintu. Bermaksud membukakan pintu bagi si peneriak.

Tunggu──walau samar, Sungmin dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tinggi. Karena kancing tiga teratas piyama Kyuhyun yang terbuka-karena saat tidur Kyuhyun bergerak terus─ membuat kepala Sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya dapat merasakan suhu di badan _namja _berkulit pucat itu meninggi.

Dengan insting dia menempelkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun untuk mengecek apakah perkiraannya itu benar.

**Ckleeek!**

"_Hyung, wae_─"

Tepat saat Sungmin menempelkan telapak tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Membuat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan untuk kedua _namja _yang melongo melihat aksi mereka.

Baiklah, tampaknya kita harus melihat ulang apa yang sedang dilakukan dua _namja _itu di depan pintu kamar KyuMin.

* * *

><p><strong>07.07 a.m<strong>

****  
><strong>TOK TOK TOK!<strong>

Seorang _namja _berwajah cantik mengerucutkan bibirnya, sudah hampir lima belas menit dia berdiri di depan pintu itu dan mengetuknya tak sabar. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Aish, Sungmin _hyung _kemana, 'sih."

"Mungkin dia sudah berangkat duluan, Hyukkie," ujar _namja innocent _disebalahnya, berusaha menenangkan.

Hyukkie menoleh sebal, "_Ya_! Kenapa dia tak menunggu kita?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Ia silangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pipinya menggembung dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

_Namja innocent_ ber_-name tag _Donghae itu tak kuasa menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin mencubit kedua pipi itu.

"Dia 'kan sudah punya _namjachingu_, mungkin mereka berangkat bersama, jadi jangan marah-marah sendiri lagi ya, Hyukkieee~" ujar Donghae sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"_Yaaa_! Thaaphi khhan biashaanya dhiyyaaa menungghuu khhitaa!" kata Eunhyuk tak jelas karena pipinya masih ditarik-tarik oleh Donghae.

Memang 'sih, walaupun sedikit kesal. Sungmin pasti akan selalu menunggu kedua _dongsaeng-_nya ini, dia sudah hafal jika dua makhluk beda spesies ini akan menjemputnya.

"Haha, kau cantiiikkkk sekaliiii~" puji Donghae.

Dia sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang mempunyai kemampuan _dance _di atas rata-rata.

Sayangnya pujian Donghae tadi berdampak besar pada Eunhyuk, lihat saja wajahnya yang dijalari rona merah dan sekarang jantungnya seperti sedang lomba marathon. Ckckck...

"Aaiiish, aku _namja_, aku tak cantik!" sungutnya sambil membuang muka. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae makin gemas dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Sepertinya dia baru sadar _namja _satu ini terlampau manis untuk tak diperhatikan.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita per─"

**.**

**.**

**"**_**YAAAA**_**! CHOO KYUHYUUUN BRENGSEK!"**

_**Brruuuaagh!**_

**"Arrgghh!"**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum Donghae sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan dari dalam kamar mengintrupsinya. Dan itu sepertinya membuat mereka kaget juga.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang kaget. Dia sangat yakin itu suara _hyung_ ter_-aegyo _mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk mengetuk dengan brutal pintu tak berdosa itu.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"SUNGMIN _HYUUUNG_!"

Merasa kesal ketukannya itu sedari tadi tak digubris, Eunhyuk hampir saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak, namun Donghae menahannya.

"Jangan bertindak konyol, jika kau tidak ingin diamuk oleh Minnie, Hyukkie."

"Tapi tadi Sungmin _hyung_ berteriak!" serunya panik. Hhh─Sungmin memang _hyung _kesayangan Eunhyuk.

"Pelankan suaramu!" perintah Donghae.

**Cklek!**

"_Hyung, wae_─"

Baru saja pintu kamar itu terbuka, tadinya Eunhyuk ingin menerobos tubuh Sungmin jika benar _namja aegyo _itu yang membuka pintu.

Namun Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya cengo mendadak melihat pemandangan yang tak kalah erotis dari pemandangan kemarin yang mereka lihat.

Coba lihat! Minnie mereka sedang digendong ala _bridal style _oleh bocah setan yang kini piyamanya terbuka tiga kancing, lengkap dengan tangan Sungmin yang menempel pada leher Kyuhyun! Dan rona merah pada wajah bocah setan itu membuat Eunhyuk mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _hyung_-ku!" seru Eunhyuk garang, ia memandang tak suka ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan itu sanggup membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati.

Sungmin hanya memberontak kecil di pelukkan Kyuhyun, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cara halus, tak mau _dongsaeng-_nya ini curiga.

Tapi dasar memang kurang ajar, Kyuhyun justru mempererat pelukannya dan menyeringai sambil menatap _sunbae _cantik dan tampan disaat bersamaan.

"Aku hanya melakukan _'kewajiban' _sebagai seorang kekasih," jawabnya santai. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya dia sambil merengut karena tubuhnya tak kunjung diturunkan.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk─yang kalian tahu bagaimana _image_nya yang terkenal -_ehem_- _yadong_ itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Donghae yang tak kalah _innocent _dari Sungmin juga hanya diam. Namun, melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai memerah menahan marah, dengan sigap dia menarik tangan Eunhyuk setelah mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"_Mianhae_, kami pergi dulu."

"_Yaaa_! Donghae-_ya_! Lepaskan akuuu─"

.

.

Sungmin yang sadar akan kepergian dua makhluk itu dengan cepat menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun.

"Cepat turunkan aku, bocah!" serunya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, "_Ne, ne, arraseo_," ujarnya sambil kembali menutup pintu kamar dan segera menurunkan Sungmin.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sungmin jengah.

"Yang jelas sepuluh menit lagi kita masuk, _Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia berjalan menuju sofa besar yang ada di tengah ruangan itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"_Omoooo_! Aku terlambat! Aisshh─"

Sungmin yang heboh sendiri, dengan cepat melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menutup mata dengan lengannya. Suhu badannya terasa sangat panas, kepalanya pusing, perutnya juga mual, namun dia lebih memilih diam untuk hal ini.

"Demam bodoh," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

**Cklek!**

**.**

"Ya! Kenapa kau masih bermalas-malasan?" tanya Sungmin jengah ketika Kyuhyun malah masih tiduran di sofa.

"Euunng..."

Sungmin berdecak tak suka, namun dia lebih memilih tak menghiraukan bocah itu dan beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya.

**Srek. Srek.**

"_Hyung _pergi saja, aku tak sekolah hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai memakai celana seragamnya memandang ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhalang oleh sofa.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"_Anio_, aku hanya sedang malas, mana mungkin aku sakit," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara agak serak.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

**Glek!**

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika dilihatnya sang pemanggil ternyata tidak mengenakan atasan apapun─_topless_! Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan membuang wajahnya.

**Cukup! **

Sungmin terlalu menggoda.

Sepertinya _namja aegyo_ itu lupa memakai seragamnya dan langsung saja beranjak ke tempat Kyuhyun,untuk melihat keadaan bocah itu. Ckckckck, _uri_ Minnie-_ya_!

"Kau sakit?" ulang Sungmin memastikan.

Ukkh, sepertinya dia memang khawatir.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin lagi-lagi menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Kyuhyun, namun pergelangan tangannya segera ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Aku hanya ing─"

**Greepp...**

"Hmmm... barkan begini sebentar saja."

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin. Dia hanya mendekapkan telapak tangan Sungmin di pipinya yang sekarang bersemu merah karena demam.

"Kau sakit..." ujar Sungmin lirih.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang?

Baiklah aku jelaskan.

Sekarang. Sungmin sedang berdiri -_topless_- di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa, dengan telapak tangan kanan Sungmin sedang berada di pipi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun dan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menimpa telapak tangannya.

Dan Sungmin dapat merasakan aliran panas di sekitar wajahnya. Jangan bilang sekarang wajahnya ikut memerah!

"Wajahmu juga memerah, apa kau juga sakit, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil. Senyum **evil**dengan mata setengah tertutup itu benar-benar menjerat Sungmin!

.

"Errr─bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Sungmin setengah jengah. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu.

Lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang sudah jengah setengah mati, Kyuhyun nampaknya malah sangat menikmati, terbukti dari matanya yang terpejam.

Aish, ada yang mau mengingatkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka bahkan tak mengirim surat izin karena tidak masuk sekolah?

Hei, Sungmin ketua kedisiplinan! Ingat itu!

Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin mulai berontak hanya membuka satu matanya, ia terlihat tak menyetujui permintaan _namja _manis itu.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan!" seru Sungmin lagi.

"Tch..."

**Bruuk!**

"Aarrgh," geram Sungmin tiba-tiba karena dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Sungmin─membuat _namja _kelinci itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm, tubuhmu itu sangat indah, kenapa tidak sering-sering kau perlihatkan tubuh indahmu ini, hmm?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_.

"Kenapa kau hanya _topless_? Kenapa tidak _naked_ sekalian, _Hyung_?" ujarnya lagi dengan seringaian ala iblis.

Sungmin melotot mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dia melirik ke arah tubuhnya sendiri─sedikit susah karena kini tubuhnya tepat berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di sofa─ dan benar saja, tubuhnya _topless_!

"_YYAAAA_! Cho Kyuhyun, mesuuummmm!"

Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa sepertinya otaknya hari ini berjalan terlalu lambat. Nyahahaha~

**Greeep!**

"Mau kemana sih, _Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun yang kini mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sungmin. Membuat dadanya dan dan dada Kyuhyun menempel.

Uuaarghh, dia belum pernah mengalami hal sememalukan ini. Terlebih dengan sesama _namja_!

**Ini tidak wajar, HEI!**

Oops, hubungan kontrak mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang wajar, kan?

.

"Aiiisssshhh, kau itu sedang sakit tapi masih saja bertingkah menyebalkan!" gerutu Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah lupa akan rontaannya tadi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, melihat wajah bersemu Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini terasaaa──

"Kau terpesona dengan wajahku, ya, _Hyung_?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menggesekkan pangkal hidugnya di pangkal hidung Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba belakang kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Aiisshh, apa maumu, sih?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu bagaimana cara cepat merawat seseorang yang sedang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, tentu saja dia bisa merawat orang sakit!

"Tentu! Sungjin adikku tubuhnya lemah, jadi aku terbiasa merawatnya," jelas Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, "Lalu kau tahu bagaimana membuat orang yang terkena demam sembuh hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Sungmin mengernyit, "Memang bisa?"

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Kau payah, _Hyung_."

Sungmin merengut tak suka, "_Ya_! Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh kemenangan, "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku 'kan seorang calon dokter, mau kuberi tahu?"

Sungmin terlihat menimang perkataan Kyuhyun. Kalau si bocah ini cepat sembuh, paling tidak siang ini dia akan terlepas dari _'terkaman'_ maut _evil magnae-_nya ini.

"Uhhmm, baiklah, asal kau tidak menggangguku lagi!"

"Aish, aku tak mengganggumu, _Hyung_. Kau 'kan namjachinguku, wajar kau merawatku!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, "_Ne, ne_, terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang tunjukkan caranya padaku!"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, tangannya masih setia menekan belakang kepala Sungmin agar tidak menjauhi wajahnya.

"Kau... berani kau macam-macam, kupatahkan tulang rusukmu," ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, "_Hyung_ dari tadi protes saja, mau aku aku tunjukkan tidak?" kata Kyuhyun pura-pura jengkel.

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan namun tatapan matanya tetap menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan waspada, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya karena disuguhi pemandangan yang terlampau _aegyo _seperti itu.

"Sekarang tutup matamu, dan jangan protes, _arra_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk paham─sebenarnya dia juga penasaran.

Senyuman bagai salah satu penghuni neraka lagi-lagi terpampang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi ketika Sungmin benar-benar menutup matanya dan wajahnya yang terlihat pasrah itu─oh, ingin Kyuhyun memakannya sekarang juga.

Dengan pasti Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, tak lupa tangannya mendorong belakang kepala Sungmin semakin dekat ke arahnya, agar memudahkan aksinya.

Sepuluh...

**Deg.**

Delapan...

**Deg. Deg.**

Empat...

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Dua...

**Sedikit lagi!**

Sa──

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat kentara.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah hampir berhasil melancarkan aksinya tiba-tiba menyentakkan belakang kepalanya kebelakang dengan tatapan matanya yang menatap Sungmin _horror_.

Dan tentunya tatapan Sungmin tak kalah _horror _dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tiba-tiba bicara dengan aura gelap seperti itu, _Hyung_!" protes Kyuhyun yang kali ini jengkel sungguhan.

Sungmin mendorong tubuhnya ke atas─posisi dua telapak tangan Sungmin berada di atas dada Kyuhyun dan tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri─ untuk menghindari aksi yang nampaknya Sungmin sudah bisa mengira apa.

"Kau─lepaskan aku, iisssh, jangan mempermainkan aku, ah!"

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka, ia longgarkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terpisah, dan itu membuat Sungmin yang berada di atasnya menautkan alis bingung.

"Aku tak mempermainkanmu, _Hyung_! Kau itu _namjachingu-_ku, wajar kalau kau merawatku. Tapi─ah, sepertinya kau memang tidak tulus. Ohh, yaa, lebih baik kau cepat minggir dari atas tubuhku, dan biarkan aku mengunggah _'video'_ kita, dan '_Chukkae_!' kau bebas," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya ─yang makin mengecil ketika bicara─ cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia memalingkan padangannya ke samping, wajahnya yang makin merona dengan hembusan napasnya yang panas, dan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi berada di bawah tubuh Sungmin membuat si _bunnyboy_itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Lagipula pandangan Kyuhyun itu─menakutkan.

Demam sepertinya membuat _evil magnae_ kita lebih _sensitive_.

"_Ya_! Kau pikir aku _namja_ macam apa yang membatalkan perjanjian begitu saja?" ujar Sungmin keras. Dengan berani ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namun _namja_tampan itu masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia memejamkan matanya sendiri. Senyum _evil _yang biasanya ia tunjukkan dengan bangganya juga tak terlihat di raut wajahnya yang seperti menahan sakit itu.

Sungmin mendesah pasrah, ia naikkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, memutuskan kontak fisik yang cukup intim tadi. Sangat mudah karena lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar pada pinggangnya tadi membiarkan tubuh mungil itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan segera berjalan menuju lemarinya, lalu mengambil T-shirt _pink_ juga celana _jeans_pendek selutut lalu dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

.

Huummph, sepertinya hari ini dia akan berada di kamar ini──**SEHARIAN**!

.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, ia kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sofa yang menghalangi pandangannya pada suatu objek.

Lalu dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan dari seorang _Sweet Pumpkin_, ia berkacak pinggang dengan antusias.

_'_Ya! _Lee Sungmin, saatnya untuk merawat evil magnae itu!'_seru Sungmin dalam hati-dan itu sangat bersemangat.

* * *

><p><strong>01. 12 p.m<strong>

"_Yaaa_! Wookiiee _hyung_ mau kemanaaa?" seru _namja _China berpipi seperti mochi.

"Mau ke gudang untuk menaruh ini!" sahut Wookie dari jauh sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar. Memang saat yang tepat untuk segera berberes, bukan?

Kemudian _namja_ berpipi mochi itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Namun entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mencegah _hyung-_nya itu pergi.

"Ukh, semoga tak ada apa-apa," gumamnya sambil melihat punggung Wookie yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik tikungan yang dihalangi tembok.

**IoI**

"Sekolah ini benar-benar ribut," ujar Yesung sambil memandang jengah kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin menuju kantin.

Kali ini dia benar-benar sendirian, langkahnya yang tadinya menyeretnya ke kantin─siapa tahu bisa bertemu teman-temannya─malah kembali menyeretnya untuk menuju suatu tempat.

Ssst, Yesung juga punya tempat kesukaan tersendiri. Tempat _favorite-_nya, ada sebuah pohon oak tua di samping sekolah, sedikit tertutup oleh gudang. Tempat yang tenang, dan tak banyak dikunjungi orang-orang, jauh lebih tenang dari pada taman belakang sekolah, bahkan perpustakaan.

Dan Yesung menyukainya.

Tamu penting itu sungguh menyusahkan. Mulai penyambutannya tadi pagi, membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas dua belas harus mendengarkan pidato panjangnya.

Tentang semangat untuk meraih kelulusan dan melanjutkan hidup, tentu saja.

Lalu dengan sangat konyolnya berkeliling ke kelas-kelas untuk melihat cara pengajaran di sekolah ini.

Dan bagi Yesung itu benar-benar membosankan!

Bersikap kaku, oh yeaaah itu aneh─padahal biasanya dia yang paling sering bersikap aneh.

Ditambah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya ─Sungmin─ itu tak masuk sekolah hari ini membuat _namja_sipit itu khawatir. Dan dunia Yesung benar-benar terasa sepi...

Ah, _hoobae aegyo _tercintanya pun sedang sibuk karena urusan tak jelas ini!

Arrgggh, Yesung hampa.

Yesung kemudian duduk di bawah pohon dengan bersandar di batang pohon besar itu. Menikmati semilir angin yang siang ini terlampau sejuk karena mendung.

"Kalau sampai hari ini ada yang mengusik ketenanganku, tak akan segan aku mencekiknya," gumam Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk beristirahat.

"Kalau aku yang ganggu bagaimana?"

**Deg.**

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika dirasanya ada suara yang merasuki indera pendengarannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan pandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata sipitnya adalah seorang _yeoja_ mungil yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya, juga bola matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap _innocent_.

"Geum Yoon?"

_Yeoja_ mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya malu, "_Mianhae, Oppa_, aku mengganggu," ujarnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui _yeoja_ cantik itu menunduk gugup. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama juga tidak berkomunikasi dengan _yeoja_ berpipi _chubby _itu.

**Pluk!**

"_Gwaenchana, waeyo_?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus puncak kepala Geum Yoon, membuat _yeoja _yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya itu semakin menunduk malu.

"A─aku hanya ingin menegur _Oppa_saja," jawabnya pelan.

Yesung menghela napasnya, sebenarnya ada perasaan yang mengganjal ketika dia melihat _yeoja _mungil itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

Geum Yoon mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku─hanya mengira-ngira saja, lagipula dulu 'kan _Oppa _memang sering kemari," jawabnya pelan.

Yesung hanya diam, tak ada niat melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan _yeoja_ mungil itu. Yesung hanya tak ingin membuka halaman lama dalam hidupnya. **Itu saja**.

"Apakah kau ada masalah?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk bersila di hadapan Geum Yoon. Dia berusaha bersikap lembut pada _yeoja_. Terlebih lagi─

"_Anio, Oppa_," jawabnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku, me—rindukanmu, _Oppa_," jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil, ia takut. Sungguh!

Yesung kali ini benar-benar diam tak menanggapi, seyum yang tadinya ia usahakan hadir untuk menyambut _yeoja_ itu perlahan memudar. Pandangan matanya juga sangat tak bisa diartikan, membuat _yeoja _itu semakin takut.

"_Mianhae, Oppa. Jeongmal mianhae._"

Yesung terhenyak ketika _yeoja _di depannya itu tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya. Tidak, dia akan menangis.

"Hiks, _Oppa, mianhae_," isaknya.

"Ee─eh, kenapa kau menangis, kau tak ada salah padaku!" seru Yesung yang bertujuan menenagkan. Aaaah, Yesung bingung harus berbuat apa!

"_Mianhae, Oppa_! Akuu─ku mohon─kembali, kembali _Oppa_... hiks."

Yesung tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, ini lah hal yang ia takutkan jika kembali bertemu dengan Moon Geum Yoon.

**Greepp!**

"_Mianhae_─aku tidak bisa," bisik Yesung sembari memeluk _yeoja_ itu dan mengelus belakang kepalanya. Dan Yesung yakin tangisan _yeoja _itu akan mengencang beberapa detik lagi jika dia tak melakukan ini.

.

.

"_Hyung, pabbo_..." gumam seorang _namja_yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding, dia hanya bisa meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

Menahan sesuatu yang teramat sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>1132<strong>

**.**

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan aku akan sangat marah padamu, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang asyik menggelung dirinya di dalam selimut.

Fiuuuh~ menyuruhnya untuk bangkit dari sofa dan pindah ke tempat tidur saja sangat menyulitkan. Dari pagi Sungmin berusaha bersikap baik ─layaknya _namjachingu_─ namun si _evil _itu tetap saja tak menjawab satupun perkataannya!

**Ya, Tuhan!**

"Oke! Terserah apa maumu, tapi paling tidak makanlah bubur yang aku buatkan ini!" seru Sungmin keras.

**Maunya bocah ini apa?**

Dikompres tak mau, minum obat tak mau, sampai makan juga tak mau!

**Mau mati, eh?**

Sebenarnya Sungmin rela-rela saja. Tapi...

"Kau makan saja sendiri, buat apa mengurusiku," ujar Kyuhyun pelan dari balik selimutnya.

_Ya! _Ini perkataan pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu!

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka. Ia yang semulanya duduk di pinggir kasur segera meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang baru saja selesai dia buat dari cafetaria di nakas yang berada di dekatnya.

Lalu dengan kasar Sungmin menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga selimut itu tersibak dan mengekspos tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut piyama.

Lihat wajahnyayang semakin pucat itu!

**Benar-benar mau cari mati?**

"Ck, dasar anak kecil. Bangunlah!" perintah Sungmin tegas.

Sudah cukup bersabarnya!

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya dan menggelung diri di atas tempat tidur itu benar-benar menguras kesabaran Sungmin.

**Grreeppp! Braak!**

Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun sehingga _namja _itu terkejut karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk duduk.

**Nyuuuutttt...**

"Aakkh, apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memegangi sebelah kepalanya. Gerakan tiba-tiba yang dibuat Sungmin tadi sungguh membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut dan membuat perutnya bergejolak menahan mual.

"Makan atau tak segan-segan kau ku laporkan ke Cho Ahra!" ancam Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Kau kenal _noona_ku?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa yang tak kenal dengan kepala yayasan di sekolah ini, _pabboya_!"

Kyuhyun melengos, ia sandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan. Pusing, panas, mual. Ahhh, lengkap sudah.

Sungmin yang menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun makin memburuk langsung mengambil posisi yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun, lalu ia langsung mengambil semangkuk bubur yang masih panas itu.

"Makan ini, kau belum makan dari semalam," ujar Sungmin sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang menyuguhkan sesendok bubur di depan mulutnya.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tak suka bubur," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuang muka ke samping.

Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti, "Tak suka bubur? Tapi──"

"Seorang dokter tak perlu ikutan suka pada makanan yang biasa disajikannya untuk seorang pasien. Yang penting pasien suka," potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum miring. Bocah ini benar-benar membuat emosinya terkuras habis.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana, hah?" seru Sungmin yang benar-benar habis kesabaran.

Kyuhyun terlihat tampak sedang berfikir.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terhenyak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

Sepertinya sisi _evil-_nya sudah kembali.

"Suapi bubur dan juga obatnyatapi dengan mulutmu, bagaimana?" ujarnya santai tanpa beban.

. . .

"APA KATAMU?"

.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin. Dia harus balas dendam!

"Yasudah kalau tak mau, pergi sana, hush hush," usir Kyuhyun dengan sangat kurang ajarnya.

**Plak!**

"Bisakah sopan sedikit terhadap _namjachingu-_mu ini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Whooaa kau sudah mengakui sebagai _namjachingu-_mu, ya, _Hyung_?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang kebetulan duduk di hadapannya.

"Ha?"

**Cuuppppp~**

Ekspresi Sungmin hari ini sudah cukup menggoda Kyuhyun. Dan yang tadi adalah batas dari kealiman seorang Cho Kyuhyun, disuguhkan pemandangan menggoda dari ekspresi si kelinci, langsung saja dia cium bibir _plump _di depannya itu. Sungmin yang tadinya ingin berontak langsung ditahan oleh Kyuhyun, ia peluk tubuh mungil itu dan dia jatuhnya di bawahnya. Membuat posisi yang sangat Kyuhyun dambakan!

_Bunnyboy_ berada di bawah sang _Evil Magnae_. Nyahaha~

"Mmhhh!" ronta Sungmin dibawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil memerangkap Sungmin mana mau mengalah. Ia eratkan melukannya di tubuh mungil itu dan menahan pergerakan kaki Sungmin dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Hhmmpph..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ditengah lumatannya pada bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Mmhhh─aahh─Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tadi pagi kau 'kan ingin tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat. Ini caranya, menyenagkan bukan? Jangan berontak, aku kekasihmu, dan kau sudah setuju dengan perjanjian kita," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin dingin, dan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Aaah─" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun dengan iseng menghembuskan napasnya dan mengecup leher Sungmin.

"Tubuhmu dingin, Hyung. Dan aku menyukainya," bisik Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sungmin.

Ia melihat Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir _plump-_nya yang sedikit bengkak karena lumatannya tadi.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil sesendok penuh bubur yang ada di sampingnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Tak lupa dia sendiri meminum sebutir obat demam yang tadi diletakkan di dekat mangkuk bubur.

"Suapi aku, _Hyung_~" katanya dengan nada riang yang sangat menakutkan.

"Mmmhhh! Mhhhmmpphh..."

Kyuhyun segera menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan mengambil bubur yang ia suapkan ke Sungmin tadi. Lalu mengunyahnya bersama, yang ada setelah bubur itu pindah ke dalam tenggorokkan Kyuhyun, ia justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sungmin yang kali ini pasrah!

Bahkan sesekali Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Mmmhhh, aaahhhmmmphh, suddhhaaah─mmpphh," desah Sungmin yang sudah mulai kehabisan napas.

**Plop!**

"Buburmu enak, _Hyung_," komentar Kyuhyun ketika bibir mereka terlepas sempurna.

Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan setengah mata terpejam. Tak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan _evil magnae-_nya itu.

Kyuhyun tak akan perduli dengan bubur yang masih tersisa banyak. Makan satu suap saja sudah cukup. Apalagi makannya langsung dari mulut Sungmin.

Haha, _he lovet it_!

.

.

_~Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh yunhngwuhnhan~_

Nada dering '_Haengbok_' dari ponsel Sungmin menggema di dalam kamar itu. Namun Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang merebahkan diri di samping Sungmin dengan lengan yang melingkar kokoh di pinggang Sungmin dan kaki Kyuhyun yang menimpa kaki Sungmin, membuat _namja aegyo _sang pemilik ponsel tak kuasa menggapai ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja yang ada di dekat sofa.

"Kyuhyun, bangun, aku ingin mengangkat posel," ujar Sungmin pelan. Ukkh, saat bicara bibirnya kini terasa amat lengket.

Mana buburnya masih sangat banyak. Aissh, hasil kerjanya tak dihargai!

"Mmmh, biarkan aku tidur sambil memelukmu, _Hyung_. Besok aku pasti sembuh kok," gumam Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah.

Ya, biarkanlah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan dia menjadi milik bocah setan teman sekamarnya itu.

Huuuuhh...

* * *

><p><strong>IoI<strong>

"Aaahhh, _Oppa_ angkatlah teleponkuuuu," ujar seorang _yeoja _berambut pirang pendek gusar.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu, _Eonnie_, besok juga kau masuk lagi ke sekolah itu," tanggap seorang _yeoja _lainnya yang berambut hitam panjang yang dari tadi jengah melihat kakak sepupunya itu mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"_Ya_! Kau tak 'kan mengerti perasaanku, sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya!" jawab _yeoja _itu resah.

_Yeoja _lainnya yang berambut hitam hanya mendengus kesal. Baru kemarin dia sampai dari Amerika dan besok dia harus masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan kakak sepupunya ─karena ia harus menjaa kakak sepupunya yang sering sakit itu, terutama fisiknya juga lemah─ yang juga baru masuk di tahun pertamanya.

Mereka satu tingkat.

_Yeoja _berambut pirang daritadi mondar-mandir itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia tersenyum cerah.

"Mulai besok aku bisa kembali berasama Sungmin _oppa_!" serunya semangat.

_Yeoja _yang satunya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya itu. Berusaha memaklumi.

"Aku tak jamin hari pertamamu itu menyenangkan, _Eonn_," sahutnya sambil tersenyum cerah. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil _eonnie_ itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda!"

"_Yaaa!_ Awas kau yaaa!"

"Hahaha, hentikaaaann," seru _yeoja_ berambut hitam itu sambil tertawa keras ketika sang kakak menggelitikinya.

Akhirnya siksaan ringan dari kakaknya itu berhenti juga, dia melihat sang kakak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat sang adik sepupu ikut tersenyum cerah juga.

Namun senyum cerahnya itu kembali hilang, digantikan ekspresi sedih dan putus asa. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Aisshh, andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyuhyun _oppa_," bisiknya seraya memandang langit di kota Seoul.

.

.

**TBC**.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

GAJEEE! *pundung karena gagal*

...

...

Apakah ini sudah panjang?

Maafkan untuk tingkat kegajean yang makin meningkat ini _yeorobun_! *bow*

Untuk yang tidak suka dengan kepanjangan fict saya, saya ucapkan maaf. Namun beginilah karya saya. Dan untuk yang menikmati kepanjangan fict saya, GAMSHAHAMNIDA!

KangTeuk muncul! Yeiy, dikit sih. Tapi saya hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa hubungan mereka adalah yang paling tentram dri semua pair di sini. Ukh, sepertinya cerita ini akan menjadi sedikit panjang. Apakah di chappie depan para pengganggu akan muncul? Hihihi, tolong tetap dukung saya dan beri saya masukan.

Saya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. SARANGHAEYO YEOROBUN!

Mind to Review Minna-san?


	6. Chapter 6

**My Evil Roomate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning:** EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, **YAOI,** alur aneh, **jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.**

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Ket**:

**Pembagian kamar di **_**Seoul High School**_** ***_**Mian**_**, nama sekolah baru disebutkan sekarang.***

Kyuhyun (X) - Sungmin (XII)

Kibum (X) - Siwon (XI)

Eunhyuk (XI) - Kangin (XII)

Donghae (XI) - Leeteuk (XII)

Ryeowook (X) - Henry (X)

Zhoumi (XI) - Yesung (XII)

Hangeng (XII) - Heechul (XII)

Shindong (XII) » tidur sendiri karena teman sekamarnya sudah lulus.

.

.

(**Saran**: Bacalah fict ini jika Anda dalam keadaan santai, karena mungkin fict ini panjang untuk sebagian orang.)

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 6.**

.

.

"Hiks, _jeongmal mianhae, Oppa_," isak Geun Young lagi. Dia mengeratkan cengkramannya di kemeja sekolah bagian dada Yesung, berharap perasaannya akan tersampaikan.

Namun Yesung hanya bisa mengela napas lelah, ia mengusap rambut hitam legam milik Geun Young, "_Ne, gwaenchana_."

"_Oppa _aku—"

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa," potong Yesung sebelum _yeoja _itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bola matanya yang sudah banjir air mata itu bertambah basah karena banyakknya air mata yang keluar.

"Hiks, hiks, huuaaaa!" jeritnya tak terelakkan. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung. Dan Yesung hanya bisa diam, membiarkan air mata itu membasahi kemejanya.

Tanpa mengetahui di sisi lain _namja _bertubuh mungil yang sedari tadi melihat mereka di kejauhan hanya bisa mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya.

"Hhh, mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya, _Hyung_?" bisik _namja_ itu dengan suara tercekat.

Hatinya sakit!

.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

.

Sudah! Dia tak mau menyaksikan pemandangan itu lagi.

Berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan jalan, menutup pendengaran juga pengelihatannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya itu membawanya kemanapun. Dia tak kuat!

**Brraak!**

Ryeowook yang merasa menabrak seseorang segera mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah mulai di basahi oleh air mata.

"Ee—eh, _mianhae!_" seru orang yang ditabrak Ryeowook tadi. Namun Ryeowook hanya diam sambil berlalu, berjalan dengan cepat.

"_Yaa!_ Tung—" panggilnya untuk menahan kepergian _namja _mungil itu. Paling tidak dia ingin minta maaf.

"Aduh, masa' sampai nangis, sih?" gumam orang itu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

Namun setelah punggung mungil _namja _yang ia tabrak tak kelihatan, dia baru menyadari suatu hal.

.

.

"Eeh, itu kan _namja_ mungilnya, Yesung _hyung?_"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>05.38 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Segala urusan sudah selesai. Tamu penting juga sudah pergi. Dan sekarang _namja _berambut kemerahan itu dapat beristirahat.

Aahhh, dia—Zhoumi— bisa bersantai sekarang. Duduk di taman belakang sekolah pada saat-saat sepi seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. Angin sore yang membelai permukaan tubuhnya sungguh membantu menjernihkan pikiran.

Sepertinya perkataan Siwon ada benarnya. Dia terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa diri dengan kondisi tubuh sendiri. Ahhh, dia memang bertanggung jawab.

_Ya!_ Bukan berarti Siwon tak bertanggung jawab. _Namja super gentle _itu hanya lebih pandai memainkan situasi—juga kepribadiannya yang tenang membuatnya tak terlalu pusing memikirkan suatu masalah.

Sepertinya Zhoumi memang harus lebih banyak belajar pada atasannya yang lebih muda itu.

**Hihihi...**

Zhoumi hanya terkikik pelan mengingat bagaimana Siwon lebih dewasa darinya. Huuft, konyol sekali. Tapi sekarang yang dia butuhkan hanya istirahat, 'kan?

.

Dia bersandar lemas pada sebuah kursi taman, dengan kepala mendongak ke belakang. Membuat poninya tersibak memperlihatkan dahi _namja _itu. Menikmati waktu bersantai dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Biarkan waktu berjalan begitu saja, dia tak peduli—lebih tepatnya dia belum ingin pulang ke asrama.

"Butuh minum?" tawar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Zhoumi membuka matanya, lalu melihat seorang _namja_ berpipi _chubby _sedang merengut kesal di belakangnya sambil membawa sebotol air mineral.

Zhoumi menegakkan badannya lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Mochi~" sapanya kepada _namja _itu.

"Namaku Henry! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama makanan!" tolaknya kesal. Namun tak lama dari itu dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Zhoumi.

Dia terduduk sambil merengut, dia juga lelah hari ini. Dan _namja _jangkung di sampingnya ini tak pernah berhenti menggodanya. Aissh.

"Wajahmu pucat..." komentar Henry sembari menatap Zhoumi.

Sedangkan yang ditatap tertawa pelan.

"_Ya! _Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Henry kesal. Sudah bagus ditanya, malah tertawa! Ukkkh...

"Hahaha, _anio_. Hanya saja, tumben sekali kau memperhatikanku. Tertarik padaku, eh?" goda Zhoumi.

**Ha?**

"_Y-ya! _Apa maksudmu, aku hanya bertanya!" bela Henry pada dirinya sendiri. Huh, apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya menjadi gugup dan wajahnya memerah?

Zhoumi tertawa makin keras, lalu dia merangkul pundak Henry yang terasa sangat kecil baginya.

"Hahaha, jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda, Mochi~" ujar Zhoumi geli.

Henry semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka dipermainkan.

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik padamu. Aku tak mau punya hutang karena kemarin kau sudah merawatku," jelas Henry.

Zhoumi megacak pelan rambut Henry.

"Kau punya banyak hutang padaku!" sahutnya.

Henry memincingkan matanya, "Ha? Mana mungkin! Bohong saja!" timpalnya tidak setuju.

Zhoumi melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagunya—pose berpikir.

"Pertama, aku sudah menolongmu saat kau menjatuhkan buku-bukumu. Kedua, kau sama sekali tidak pernah berterimakasih padaku. Ketiga, kau memperlakukanku sangat buruk. Keempat, kemarin kau ku tolong lagi—oke yang ini aku anggap lunas. Kelima, kau bahkan masih bersikap ketus padaku!" jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar.

Henry melongo.

**Bletak!**

"Ngaco, ah!" sewot Henry setelah berhasil menjitak kepala Zhoumi yang sebenarnya adalah _sunbae-_nya tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Haha, dasar anak kecil.

"_Yaaa! _Kau mulai lagi!" ringis Zhoumi sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

Henry menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Aiiish, di pengelihatan Zhoumi, Henry makin mirip dengan mochi!

**Ckiiiittt—**

"_Yaaa~ neomu kyeoptaaa~_" seru Zhoumi gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Henry.

"_Yaa! _Apa yang khaaauu lakukhaaann!" protes Henry sambil memegang kedua pegelangan tangan Zhoumi—berupaya menghentikan.

Namun, Zhoumi nampaknya semakin bersemangat. Dia cubit dengan gemas kedua belah pipi Henry yang terlampau _chubby _baginya.

Dia dekat dengan Sungmin yang mendapat gelar _King of Aegyo_—tapi sepertinya Henry jauh lebih menggemaskan sekarang ini.

"Huaaaa, Mimi-_ge_lepasiiiinnnn—"

.

**Eh?**

.

Zhoumi menghentikan tindakan anarkisnya. Henry mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi Zhoumi yang seperti orang bodoh.

"_Yaaaa! _Cari masalah denganku, ha?" Henry melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang Zhoumi tajam.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Zhoumi masih dengan wajah bodohnya.

Sekarang giliran Henry yang memasang tampang bingung.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanya Henry polos.

Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry. Sedangkan dengan cepat Henry menarik wajahnya ke belakang.

"He—hei, kau mau apa?"

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan.

Eh, memangnya Henry bilang apa sih?  
>.<p>

.

Uhm—  
>.<p>

.

**Oh, ya!**

**.**

"Mi—mimi-_ge_?" tebak Henry dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar dan menarik wajahnya lagi menjauhi Henry. Lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha~"

Henry memalingkan wajahnya, "Aiiish, kenapa kau senang sekali menertawaiku?" tanyanya kesal.

Zhoumi menoleh ke arah Henry, "Aku suka panggilanmu. Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku itu, ya?" pinta Zhoumi yang terkesan seperti perintah.

Henry menautkan alisnya.

"Iiihhhh—panggilanmu itu hanya koala merah jeleeekkk!"

"A'a'aaa, panggil aku Mimi-_ge!_" koreksi Zhoumi cepat. Dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Henry.

Uh, uhhhh~ Zhoumi tertarik padanya, lhoooo~

"_ANDWAAAEEE!_" sekarang Henry membentuk tanda silang di depan dadanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

.

"_No, no!_ Panggil aku 'Mimi-_ge_', kau lebih muda dariku, Mochiii~" ujar Zhoumi lagi sambil menyentil hidung Henry.

.

**Ada yang cemburu?**

.

"_Andwaaeee! _Koala merah jelek, weeekkk!" seru Henry. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berlari menjauhi Zhoumi.

.

**Ahh, apa urusanku... itu urusan kalian jika kalian cemburu pada mereka.** _**Nyahaha.~**_

.

"Kalau mau, Mimi-_ge_kejar akuuuu duluuuuu!" serunya dari jauh sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**Mochi kita jahil, ya?**

"Aish, anak itu benar-benar merepotkan." Zhoumi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia memandang Henry yang sudah mulai berlari menjauh. "Hari ini aku olahraga mendadak, deh." Tepat setelah Zhoumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kaki jenjangnya dengan segera berlari kencang untuk menangkap mochi nakal kita.

**Uuuhm, kok aku bingung sama sikap dua orang itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>06.12 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hosh... hosh... hosh...**

Henry mengatur napasnya sendiri yang masih tersendat-sendat. Ternyata lelah juga berlari secepat itu dari taman belakang.

Dan beruntungnya dia berhasil lolos dari _sunbae _jangkung bagai tiang listrik itu. Walau di koridor asrama tadi dia harus menubruk beberapa orang karena terburu-buru—kenapa juga kamarnya ada di lantai tiga? Menyusahkan saja, huh.

Apa-apaan sih Zhoumi itu, bersikap seakan Henry adalah seorang _yeoja!_ Issh, sebelum dia pindah ke Korea, Henry banyak disukai _yeoja _Kanada, lho!

–ya, sebenarnya karena keimutannya itu. Dia tidak sadar saja. Dia 'kan _sensitive_, gampang marah jika dipanggil seperti itu.

**Mimi-**_**ge**_**.**

Panggilan macam apa itu?

Issh, membuatnya semakin bertambah malu mengingat dia jadi begini karena panggilan itu.

Huuhh, untunglah koala itu tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Apa juga tujuannya mengajak Zhoumi main kejar-kejaran?

**Konyol, ah!**

.

.

_**Cklek!**_

Henry membuka pintu kamarnya, berharap bertemu dengan _hyung_ imutnya yang mempunyai suara _super _bagus itu—Ryeowook.

"_Hyung?_" panggilnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, dan dia berhasil menemukan _hyung_-nya itu sedang terduduk di kursi pianonya. Tidak bergerak. Henry tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya karena _namja _mungil itu membelakangi Henry.

"_Hyung_, sedang apa?" tanya Henry lagi. Dia berjalan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook sebelum menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tumben Ryeowook tidak heboh saat dia pulang, biasanya dia akan langsung dihujani pertanyaan layaknya seorang ibu bertanya pada anaknya.

_'Sudah makan?'_, _'Kenapa pulang sore sekali?'_, _'Ada tugas apa?'_, _'Bagaimana sekolahmu?'._

**Oh, yeah. Calon istri ideal.**

––eehhh, mikir apa Henry itu?

"_Hyung, gwaenchanayo?_" tanya Henry khawatir ketika Ryeowook tak juga menjawab panggilannya.

Ia rendahkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi _namja_ itu—dan Henry hanya bisa tersentak ketika melihat ekspresi _hyung _tersayangnya itu begitu sendu dan matanya sembab.

"_Yaaa! Waeyo, Hyung? Hyung_, habis nangis?" tanya Henry tak sabar. Ia tarik kedua bahu Ryeowook agar berhadapannya dengannya.

"_Anio_, Henry-_ah_. _Gwaenchana_, aku mau istirahat saja, tolong jika ada yang mencariku bilang aku sudah tidur," ujar Ryeowook pelan setelah menepis tangan Henry. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja, tak berminat menapak lantai lebih lama lagi.

Henry mengangkat satu alisnya, ini sangat jarang dia lihat. Ryeowook temannya dari kecil, walau sempat lebih dari tujuh tahun terpisah, ia sangat mengenal pribadi hangat seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Namun sepertinya _hyung_-nya itu memang sedang ada masalah, lebih baik dia tak ikut campur untuk hal ini.

.

.

_**'What if naega geudael. Meonjeo mannasseoddamyeon. Ani charari na. Geudaereul mollasseoddamyeon~'**_

.

.

Henry melihat posel milik Ryeowook bergetar di atas meja, dan dari suara deringnya Henry langsung tahu bahwa adalah sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Hyung_, ada telepon untukmu," sahut Henry , namun hal itu tak digubrisnya.

Karena penasaran sekaligus kesal _hyung_-nya itu tidak menanggapi, Henry berjalan menuju meja itu dan melihat nama si pemanggil.

Saat melihat nama si pemanggil Henry sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar _hyung_-nya itu mau merespon,"Dari Yesung _sunbae_, lho!"

Namun dugaannya salah, Ryeowook sekarang malah menarik selimut sampai menutupi puncak kepalanya.

Ukh, sepertinya Henry tahu siapa yang membuat Ryeowook-nya seperti ini.

.  
>Yesung itu alumni OSIS berkepala besar itu, 'kan?<p>

.

Yang dulu menabraknya?

.

Sedangkan Henry yang berusaha memahami Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Dia sempatkan mengetik sesuatu sebelum letakkan baik-baik ponsel itu di tampatnya semula.

_'Awas saja si kepala besar itu membuat Wookie _hyung_ menangis,' _batin Henry sembari menatap _'gundukkan'_ selimut Ryeowook prihatin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>06.22 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Yaaaa! _Kenapa Wookie tak menjawab teleponku?" gusar Yesung yang sedari tadi guling-gulingan di kasurnya—pose yang tak elite namun imut untuk sebagian orang.

.

_**Bllaaam!  
><strong>_

.

"Kau seperti orang gila, _Ge_," sahut seorang tiba-tiba.

Yesung yang sudah keburu frustasi hanya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil.

"Zhoumi..." bisiknya suram. Ternyata _namja _jangkung itu baru pulang.

"Kau kenapa, _Ge?_" tanyanya lagi, dia tahu _gege_-nya itu sedikit _'aneh'_, namun dia tak menyangka juga Yesung rela guling-gulingan di tempat tidur sampai membuat rambutnya itu seperti rambut singa—mengenaskan.

"Wookie tak menjawab teleponku dari tadi, aiiisshh," sungut Yesung sembari menggulingkan dirinya lagi—sekarang ke posisi menelungkup.

Zhoumi yang sudah bosan melihat tingkah _gege_-nya itu hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa. Dia tahu kalau tidur di ranjang hanya akan membuat dirinya tambah frustasi karena geraman kesal dari Yesung. Hari ini di benar-benar butuh istirahat! Mochi itu benar-benar nakal, apa coba maksudnya menyuruh Zhoumi main kejar-kejaran, mana si nakal itu menang lagi. Isshhh, menguras tenaga Zhoumi saja!

"Arrgghhh, Wookie-_ah_, angkat teleponkuuuu!"

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya tatkala _gege_-nya itu semakin menggeram frustasi—aiisshh, berisik sekali.

Zhoumi melihat tingkah _gege_-nya itu dari balik sofa. Dan dia kembali mendengus sebal.

"_Geeee! _Bisa diam tida, sih? Aku ngantuk, nih!"

Yesung menghentikan tindakan frustasinya, dia melirik ke arah Zhoumi yang sedang menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik sofa.

"_Ya! _Kau yang diam! Aku sedang pusing tahu!" sungut Yesung.

Zhoumi yang sudah bosan meladeni Yesung berdecak tak suka, "Pengertianlah sedikit padaku, Yi Xing-_ge!_" balas Zhoumi lagi.

Yesung terduduk di kasurnya, ia menatap Zhoumi tajam.

"Apa kau akan pengertian padaku jika aku mengatakan tadi Moon Geun Young datang menghampiriku dan memintaku kembali padanya? Lalu sekarang aku tak mendapat kabar dari Wookie-ku! Bagaimana menurutmu, hah?" ujar Yesung sedikit berteriak.

Zhoumi terkesiap. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di kasur Yesung. Pandangan matanya menyelidik.

"Kau—apa? Moon Geun Young sekertaris OSIS itu, 'kan?" tanya cepat.

Yesung mendengus, "Menurutmu adakah _yeoja_ di Seoul High School yang bernama serupa seperti _'dia'_, huh?"

Zhoumi mengangkat kedua bahu dengan polosnya,"Siapa tahu ada."

Yesung melirik tajam ke arah Zhoumi, "Apa-apaan tanggapanmu itu, huh?"

"Oke! Aku memang tak terlalu dekat dengan kalian, tapi aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan bawahanku itu, _Ge!_" ujar Zhoumi keras—demi Tuhan, _yeoja _itu mengerikan!

_**.**_

_**Bruuagh!**_

_**.**_

"Itu **DULU!**" sergah Yesung. Ia melempar bantal yang terdekat dengannya ke wajah Zhoumi.

"_Ya!_ Apa-apaan, sih, _Ge?_" kata Zhoumi kesal karena tiba-tiba dilempar bantal oleh Yesung.

"Kalau kau punya _ex-yeojachingu_ seperti dia apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yesung _horror_.

_**.**_

_**Brrrr...**_

_**.**_

"Mengenaskan," respon Zhoumi singkat sambil membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya dia kasihan juga, sih dengan Yesung.

"Aaaagh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi, sih!" sungut Yesung lagi.

Zhoumi yang mendengar pertemuan tiba-tiba _gege_-nya dengan Geun Young hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin.

"Kasian _namja_ yang kau sebut-sebut Wookie itu, _Ge_," ujar Zhoumi sedikit prihatin—yang dibuat-buat sebenarnya—.

"_Yaa!_ Aku menyukainya mana mungkin aku menyakitinya, _pabbo!_ Dan kenapa sekarang _yeoja _itu malah datang menemuiku lagi?" frustasi Yesung.

Tak ada guna bercerita dengan _namja_ tiang listrik ini, huh. Toh dari tadi dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi _pabbo_-nya!

_**.**_

_**Iiiisssh...**_

_**.**_

Jika kau menjadi Yesung saat itu, aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Salahkan saja kenapa dulu saat SMP mereka berdua pernah berpacaran hampir dua tahun. Namun, saat hari kelulusan Yesung, dengan tak bersalahnya Geun Young memutuskannya.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari mereka benar-benar tidak berkomunikasi.

**Loose contact.**

Dan Yesung yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan mengirim _e-mail _kepada Geun Young, seperti ini isinya; 'Aku sangat menyukaimu, semoga kau sukses kedepannya.'

Lalu pergi melangkah tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi—bukan dalam artian sebenarnya––. Dia tidak tahu apakan _e-mail_-nya itu dibalas atau tidak, dia hanya ingin jujur tanpa mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menahan perasaan ngilu di dadanya, menahan perasaan yang membucah di jantungnya.

Air matanya mengalir untuk pertama kali saat itu.

Namun Yesung sadar, dia tak bisa terus-terus mengingat masa lalu. Dia putuskan untuk bersekolah di Seoul karena sekolah ini berasrama dan banyak kesibukan.

Berharap bisa cepat melupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

Namun tragisnya lagi, belum ada dua tahun dia menjalani kehidupan yang tentram. Tiba-tiba saat penerimaan murid baru, dia bertemu lagi dengan Geun Young.

Sebagai _hoobae_ dan _sunbae, _yang hanya berbeda satu tingkat!

Bisa kalian bayangkan perasaan Yesung?

Dia sangat menyukai _yeoja _kalem namun menggemaskan itu. Namun perasaan sakit yang dialaminya dulu mampu menutup rasa suka itu.

Haha, dan seakan belum puas menggodanya. Tuhan mempertemukan Yesung dan Geun Young saat persiapan festival musim panas––Yesung sebagai wakil Osis dari bidang seni dengan Geun Young sebagai pengurus kelas––. Yesung hanya tertawa keras dalam ironi saat itu.

Dan berterimakasihlah pada _chingudeul_ Yesung yang selalu menyemangatinya. Membuat _namja_ berpredikat _'aneh' _itu sedikit banyak dapat mengontrol perasaannya.

Hingga dia benar-benar tidak berurusan lagi dengan _yeoja_ itu dan dapat melupakannya dengan utuh. Dan kemarin dia menemukan seorang _namja _mungil yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Tipe istri ideal, bagaimana mungkin dia akan menyia-nyiakannya?

_**Aiisshh...**_

.

.

**Drrttt... drrtttt...**

Yesung tersadar dari lamunanya ketika ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. Dengan cepat dia membuka ponselnya.

**One new massage from** _'Wookie'_.

Bola mata Yesung melebar, bagai seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen saat natal, dengan cepat dia membuka pesan itu.

**From**: Wookie.  
><strong>Subject<strong>: Ini aku Henry!  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

Kau Yesung _sunbae?_  
>Datang ke kamar kami sekarang, kalau kau tidak mau melihat <em>hyung<em>-ku sakit karena menangis dan tidak mau makan dari tadi sore.

**P.S**: Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menyeretmu kesini!

Alis Yesung bertaut. Melihat ekspresi _gege_-nya yang berubah drastis. Zhoumi menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi pesan yang dibaca Yesung tadi.

.

"Ha? Dia sekamar sama mochi?" tanya Zhoumi tak nyambung.

.

"Aiiish, kau itu katanya pintar. Tapi wajah dan reaksimu daritadi menampakkan ke-_pabbo_-an yang luar biasa!" sungut Yesung sembari beranjak cepat dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"_Yaa! Gege_ mau kemana? Aku ikuuut!" serunya seperti anak kecil yang segera berlalu mengejar Yesung ketika _namja _itu hampir menutup pintu kembali.

"Mengerikan," komentar Yesung yang melihat tingkah Zhoumi. Dia memutuskan tak menghiraukan Zhoumi dan segera bergegas ke kamar Ryeowook.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07.11 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**1132.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam di atas kasurnya sembari memperhatikan sebuah objek yang sangat indah baginya. Yang sekarang sedang tertidur di atas lengannya dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun bagai memeluk sebuah guling.

Sepertinya objek itu memang terlalu lelap tidurnya, sampai mengira Kyuhyun adalah sebuah guling. Kalau dia tersadar mungkin Kyuhyun akan langsung ditendang dari tempat tidur.

Aiissh, kapan kelinci ini akan bersikap baik padanya?

Namun kondisi Kyuhyun membaik seperti sekarang inikan karena dirawat oleh Sungmin. Dia tak menyangka juga sih. Kekasih kontraknya ini mau merawatnya.

Ahhh~ Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berterimakasih banyak kepada penciptaponsel yang dilengkapi dengan kamrera. Karena benda itulah dia dapat memiliki kelinci imut ini walau sebentar.

Dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Kyuhyun memainkan jari tangannya yang bebas di sekitar pipi objeknya itu. Menekan-nekannya lembut––pipi itu sangat kenyal, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri agar tak _'memakannya'._

"Euunnggg..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika objek yang dipandanginya sedari tadi mulai menggeliat, mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin _hyung_, ini sudah malam, ayo bangun~ kau tak mau makan?" bisik Kyuhyun iseng di telinga Sungmin.

"Uuunngg?" respon Sungmin ketika mendengar bisikkan Kyuhyun, ia membuka setengah matanya. Karena bingung dia terus-terusan mengerjapkan matanya––bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena tak sadar.

_Aiggoooo_, dia memang sangat _aegyo!_

"Aiisshhh, kau mau menggodaku, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, dia mengacak pelan puncak kepala Sungmin. Dan itu membuat Sungmin tersentak. Dia terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Sempat linglung sebentar karena _hangover_.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum _evil_ padanya, seketika kesadarannya kembali. "_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sungmin bagai seorang _yeoja_ yang terbangun dengan _namja _asing di sebuah kamar hotel. Jari telunjuknya tepat menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. Lagi-lagi si kelinci ini akan membuat hari-harinya berisik. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan satu tangan sebagai penopang kepalanya, ia masih memandang Sungmin jahil, "Tadi waktu kau tidur, kau santai-santai saja, lho, _Hyung_, saat memelukku. Memangnya kalau sudah sadar kau gengsi yaaa~?"

Sungmin mendelik.

"Dasar bocah gila!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah, aku ini _namjachingu_-mu, lho! _'Barang bukti' _juga masih tersimpan aman di aku, jadi bisakah kau bersikap manis padaku saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tak suka bermanja-manja padamu! Toh kita hanya sebulan ini!" telakknya.

.

_**Nyuuuuuttt~**_

.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang berdenyut di dadanya, "Paling tidak hargai aku saat menjadi _namjachingu_-mu, _Hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun pelan tanpa melihat Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Heh, kau kenapa Cho Kyuhyun?" heran Sungmin. Tumben sekali _evil _ini memelas?

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu ia senderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan bersender di kepala ranjang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh, "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Sekarang menyingkirlah, aku mau mandi. Mengurusimu seharian ini membuat aku stress!" seru Sungmin malu mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di sandaran bahu Sungmin. Ternyata caranya _'minum obat' _tadi siang begitu membekas di pikiran Sungmin.

"Hehe, tapi kau suka 'kan, _Hyung?_ Oh, ya! Aku mau tanya, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun buka suara sambil meraih jari-jari tangan Sungmin untuk dikaitkan di jari tangan miliknya. Menghantarkan suhu hangat sampai ke wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit aneh, "Ya tanya saja, biasanya juga kau seenaknya terus," sindir Sungmin sembari menatap jengah jari tangannya yang sedang bertautan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia nyaman juga, sih.

"Iish, kau ini selalu memojokkanku," ujar Kyuhyun mengiba.

"Karena kau seorang iblis, kau pantas dipojokkan."

Sungguh kuping Kyuhyun panas mendengar makian yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu.

"_Ya!_ Berhenti berkata seperti itu. Tolong, perlakukan aku layaknya _namjachingu_-mu."

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku gila karenamu!"

"Aarrggh! Dasar _hoobae _kurang ajar!"

"Kurang ajar untuk _sunbae_-ku yang sangat _aegyo_ yang sekarang adalah kekasihku."

"_Stop it!_" Sungmin tak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Kyuhyun! Sekarang saja wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Uuuurgh…

"Haha~" tawa renyah Kyuhyun itu benar-benar menggelitik telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, sungguh jika meladeni bocah setan ini terus menerus dia benar-benar bisa gila!

"Kau tadi mau tanya apa bocah?" tanya Sungmin saat keadaan sudah mulai tenang. Ia merasakan Kyuhyun juga sudah kembali bersender nyaman bahunya.

"Oh iya! Umm, kenapa kau menciumku di hadapan _chingudeul_-mu?"

.

_**Jleeggaaar!**_

.

Pertanyaan yang bagus, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aahh––i––ituu, kare—naa––kau 'kan bilang tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya di balik hubungan ini jadi aku––"

**Oh, ini buruk.**

Melihat Sungmin yang sedang menata dengan benar kata-katanya, sangatlah lucu. Ekspresi bingungnya sungguh menggemaskan. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati ekspresi bingung Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada mereka. Dan pasti _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul _Sungmin mau membantunya lepas dari jeratan Kyuhyun.

Namun entah kenapa, dia tetap melanjutkan permainan gila ini. Alasannya dia itu _namja _yang selalu menepati janjinya.

Mungkin juga karena harga diri seorang Lee Sungmin yang terbiasa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan _'sempurna'_. Dia ingin menyelesaikan _'game' _ini dengan sempurna juga.

Tapi tetap saja, bermanja-manja dengan iblis seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang menarik.

**Hei, itu menggelikan!**

.

.

Melihat Sungmin yang _speechless_, Kyuhyun mulai menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di cerukan leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh kelincinya itu.

"Kenapa kemarin kau bisa sakit?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Jujur saja sekarang ini dia sedang menahan napas karena merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya.

"Hmm, karena aku terlalu senang kau menciumku. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu. Jadi hujannya aku terobos saja," jelas Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan pelipis Sungmin sudah berkedut menahan amarah. Bocah gila ini—!

"Kk—kaau!" geram Sungmin akibat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah berbuat seenaknya lagi! Kau itu selalu saja menyusahkan aku!" Sungmin membuang mukanya ke samping saat mengatakan hal itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya.

"Nah! Kalau begitu bersikap baiklah padaku!" seru Kyuhyun mutlak.

"_Mwo? Andwae! _Kau pasti akan kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun menyerah saat ini,"Terserahlah, tapi tolong jangan kasar padaku, tolong," pinta Kyuhyun sedikit memelas. Sekarang dia merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Haaaaahh, dasar _magnae _gila, terserah kau sajalah!" respon Sungmin tak mau tahu.

.

"Hehe, _saranghae, Hyung!_"

.

.

_**Deg.**_

.

.

"Ha?"

Sungmin mengernyit aneh ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Iish, itukan kata-kana yang wajar diucapkan seorang _namjachingu_!" jelas Kyuhyun santai.

Oh, yeah. Hanya sebuah ucapan tak bermakna, ya 'kan?

Entah kenapa Sungmin hanya tertawa canggung mengingat itu.

"Aiissh, aku tak butuh kata-kata itu. Menjijikan!" tanggapnya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba mampir di dadanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "_Saranghae_ Sungmin _hyung~ jeongmal saranghaeyooo~_" dia bersenandung kecil.

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya terperangkap dalam perang batin sendiri karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mengecup pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

.

_**Chupp~**_

.

.

.

"_Yaaa!_"

.

.

"Oke, oke! Jangan berontak, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan? Besok hari sabtu, lho~" potong Kyuhyun setelah menangkap signal bahaya yang keluar dari _sunbae aegyo_-nya itu.

"Ha? _Shireo! _Aku sibuk," tolak Sungmin acuh.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya tanda tak terima,"Turuti aku atau kau ku cium?"

"Cium saja, paling kau akan kubanting."

Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang mati-matian menahan emosinya terhadap Sungmin.

"Banting saja, paling besok kau akan menanggung _'malu', Chagiyaa~_"

"_Evil!_"

Kyuhyun tertawa di sandarannya––bahu Sungmin.

"Memang."

Sungmin tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana lagi, "Aiissshh!"

"Mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Ne, ne!_" putus Sungmin pada akhirnya. Memang susah ya melawan kemauan seorang tuan muda seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Haha, kau kalah lagi, _Hyung_~"

**.**

_**Aiissh...**_

_**.**_

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah mau protes. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkamnya.

.

_**Chhuuppp~**_

.

Satu ciuman lagi dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Namun kali ini dia mencium bibir _namja aegyo _itu dan menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang leher Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmmph! Mmmphh!" ronta Sungmin. Dia memukul-mukul dengan keras bahu milik Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya itu hanya angin lalu bagi Kyuhyun.

Aiikkh, _magnae _tak tahu diri itu senang sekali menciumnya! Aissshhh!

Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibir bawah Sungmin yang tertutup rapat dengan bibir atasnya.

"Buka mulutmu, _Hyung_––hhmph," pinta Kyuhyun yang masih saja melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian.

Posisi mereka sudah berganti menjadi saling berhadapan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan lengan satunya menarik pinggang Sungmin merapat.

"Tida––hhmmpph!"

Beruntungnya bagi Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin berusaha mengatakan _'tidak'_ bibirnya tak sengaja terbuka. Dan _magnae_ yang memang _evil _kita tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Dengan senang hati lidahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam.

Seperti biasanya. Semua tenanga Sungmin seakan ikut terserap dengan ciuman Kyuhyun. Dia hanya meronta kecil dengan lemas. Tak tahu tenaganya pergi kemana.

"Mmhha––hhaahh!" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun kuat ketika dirasanya napasnya sudah mulai menipis. Dan Kyuhyun dengan sangat entengnya membiarkan kedua tubuh mereka berpisah.

"Hhhhaah! Hhhhah––khaau!" Sungmin mendelik kea rah Kyuhyun sembari memegangi dadanya yang masih kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku apa? Kau menyukai ciumanku, 'kan, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun jahil sembari menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Aiish, jangan mimpi!" Sungmin menghapus bekas saliva yang meleleh di sekitar dagunya––entah itu salivanya atau saliva milik Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha~ Lee Sungmin itu milikku satu bulan kedepan!" seru Kyuhyun semangat. Tangannya yang bebas membantu Sungmin menghapus jejak saliva yang masih ada di dagu Sungmin.

"_Gomawoyo_ hari ini sudah mau merawatku. _Saranghaeyo~_" ucapnya dengan sorot mata teduh.

Entah kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sorotan matanya mulai sedikit berbeda. Dan Sungmin tahu, dia nyaman dengan sorot mata itu.

"Jawab dong, _Hyung!_ Kau 'kan _namjachingu-_ku!" tagih Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun memang kurang ajar.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sehat. Sehingga tak merepotkan aku terus! Aaiih, _arraseo, nado saranghae!_" ujarnya setengah berteriak. Tak dapat dipungkiri saat dia menyerukan kata-kata itu seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

.

_**Bruuuk!**_

Dan dengan menahan malu yang luar biasa Sungmin menarik selimut sampai menutupi puncak kepalanya dan tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "_Saranghaeyo_, Sungmin _hyung_," bisiknya sembut.

Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur dapat mendengar bisikkan itu. Dia pejamkan kuat-kuat matanya sambil mencengkram dada kirinya.

_**Deg.  
>.<strong>_

_**Deg.**_

_**.**_

_**Deg.**_

_**.**_

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat lagi.

.

_'Bodoh! Jangan buat aku seperti ini!' _batin Sungmin resah.

.

.

**Jangan bilang dia mulai menerima sosok Kyuhyun sebagai _namjachingu—_kontrak—nya?**

**_Aaiigooo~ _rencana Tuhan memang selalu tak terduga.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1106.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Tok tok tok!**_

Henry yang sedang asyik di dunia sendiri melirik ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba diketuk dengan tidak sabar. Henry menghela napas sebelum meletakkan komik yang sedari tadi tekun dibacanya untuk membukakan pintu.

Sebelum dia menyentuh knop pintu itu, Henry melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang terlelap di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Haaah... ini merepotkan," desah Henry.

.

_**Cklek!**_  
>.<p>

Bola mata Henry menatap dua orang _namja _yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Satu, karena dia melihat _namja_ bermata sipit –yang diyakininya secara sepihak— sumber penyebab _hyung_-nya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Kedua, karena dia melihat wajah si koala merah tiang listrik itu di belakang _namja _bermata sipit! Yayaya, si Zhoumi itu!

"Yesung _sunbae?_" tanyanya pada _namja _bermata sipit. Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Wookie _hyung _ada di dalam, sedang tidur."

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yesung langsung.

"Ehem, sopankah kita berbicara di depan pintu seperti ini?" interupsi Zhoumi.

Henry memutar bola matanya, lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan bagi dua tamunya ini.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook tertidur dengan selimut yang menggulung hampir seluruh tubuhnya segera menghampiri _namja _mungil itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"_Aiigooo_, kau bisa kepanasan, Wookie-_ah_," bisik Yesung sambil membenarkan letak selimut Wookie.

Sepertinya dia lupa ini kamar siapa, dan mengacuhkan Henry yang sedang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal––merasa diacuhkan.

Zhoumi yang menyadari itu menepuk pelan pundak Henry, dia memberi isyarat agar mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memberi waktu untuk Yesung.

Henry mengangguk kecil, dia rasa Zhoumi benar.

"Kau bangunkan saja Wookie _hyung_. Dia belum makan dari siang," perintah Henry sebelum keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya kembali.

.

_**Blaaaam!**_

.

Tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup, Yesung kembali memandang wajah Wookie yang pucat lalu ia belai pipi Wookie dengan punggung tangannya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Apa ini karenanya?

Tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"Eeuuunng~"

Yesung tersenyum kecil ketika Wookie menggeliat, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Yesung _hyuuuung_––"

Yesung terkesiap, Wookie mengigaukan namanya?

"Hiks, sakit––_hyung_––" igaunya lagi, sekarang dia menggeliat tak nyaman. Yesung memandang khawatir pada Wookie-nya.

"Ssshh, aku di sini _Chagiya_, jangan takut," hibur Yesung. Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Wookie sambil terus membelai pipinya.

Dia bilang apa tadi?

_**'Chagi?'**_

Ya Tuhan... sepertinya Yesung harus menyatakan perasaannya sebelum bertambah gila!

"_Hyung––hyung_––" racaunya tak jelas. Seketika air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Yesung panik.

"_Omoonaa_, Wookie bangun! _Ya! Chagiya _bangun!" seru Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Wookie. Tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya.

"Haa––haaahh."

Wookie seketika membuka matanya. Pipinya basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat wajah Yesung dengan jarak dekat.

"_Hy––hyung?_"

Yesung tersenyum lembut, dia usap kepala Wookie dengan sayang, "_Ne? _Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Membuat wajah Wookie memerah seketika.

Namun sekelebat bayangan Yesung sedang memeluk seorang _yeoja _yang menangis sesengukan di dada Yesung membuat wajahnya seketika berubah ekspresi menjadi suram.

"_Waeyo_, Wookie-_ah?_ _Gwaenchana?_"

Wookie beringsut dari tempat tidurnya, ia sungguh malas meladeni Yesung sekarang. Entah kenapa, perhatian Yesung membuatnya berharap lebih.

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung._ Sebaiknya kau pulang saja," ujar Wookie dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Kau marah denganku?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Wookienya terdiam sebentar, dia sama sekali tak menatap mata Yesung.

"_Aiigoo, jeongmal mianhae _Wookie-_ah!_" seru Yesung tiba-tiba sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. Bahkan Yesung tak sanggup mendengar apakah benar Wookie marah dengannya atau tidak.

Wookie alias Ryeowook yang memang terlampau baik serasa tak sanggup mendengar penuturan maaf dari Yesung. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapanya Yesung, buat apa marah?

Dengan ragu Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. dan hal itu membuat Yesung yang masih duduk di ranjangnya tanpa aba-aba menerjang tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat.

"_Y––yyaa! Hyung _apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung tertawa dalam pelukkannya, "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jadi tolong jangan sedih lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih, tak apa jika kau tak mau menceritakannya kepadaku sekarang. Tapi harus kau ingat, aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini saat kau sedih," jelas Yesung panjang. Entahlah, dia sangat ingin meyakinkan bahwa dia ingin berpengaruh dalam hidup Wookie.

"_Hy––hyung_, kumohon––jangan bersikap baik padaku––-" ujar Ryeowook sambil sesengukan.

Senyum dan tawa Yesung seketika hilang. Ia menatap Ryewook yang memalingkan wajah ke arah lain saat Yesung menatapnya.

"_Wae? _Kau tak suka?" tanya Yesung pelan. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya lagi ke posisi semula. Dia melihat Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan ekspresi gelisah langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jelaskan padaku," ucap Yesung tajam. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Haaah, sekarang lihatlah Ryeowook yang semakin gelisah. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa begini.

"Umm––kalau kau sudah punya seorang _yeojachingu_, kenapa bersikap baik padaku?" gumam Ryeowook, sekarang dia benar-benar menahan agar tangisnya tak pecak.

_**Yeojachingu?**_

Hei, sudahkan aku bilang bahwa sekarang Yesung itu _'menyimpang'?_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Pergilah, _Hyung_. Aku mau sendiri," pinta Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung menggeleng mantap, "Jelaskan padaku, atau aku benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupmu," ujarnya lancar.

**Hh, kenapa kau Yesungiee?**

Kepribadian namja sipit itu memang benar-benar unik. Huh, jangan bilang dia benar-benar tertular 4D-nya Heechul! _Aiigooo~_

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku––aku tadi siang––"

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang.

"Kau––jangan bilang kau melihatku––"

Ryeowook menutup kedua telingannya dan menggeleng kuat, "Hentikan, _Hyung! A_ku––aku––-aku tak suka!"

Yesung tiba-tiba mencengkram bahu Ryeowook dan mengecup kening _namja_ itu, "_Mianhae_, tapi aku dan dia sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa. Kumohon, percayalah."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku––"

. . .

"...––"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>09.03 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Cafetaria.**_

_**.**_

"Haaaah, aku pusing sekali," gerutu Henry.

Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dia perbuat semenjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Zhoumi hanya melirik sekilas pada Henry yang sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di _cafetaria_, dan sepertinya pengurus _cafetaria _ini cukup pengertian kepada murid-murid yang suka es krim, sehingga menyediakan stok yang cukup banyak di kulkas.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan eskrimu yang ketiga dan masih terus marah-marah, Mochi," tegur Zhoumi yang heran kenapa _namja _semungil dia kuat menghabiskan 3 cup es krim berukuran sedang sambil marah-marah.

"Kau tak malu dilihat orang-orang?" tanya Zhoumi lagi. Kesal karena terus diacuhkan.

Ini 'kan belum terlalu malam, wajar saja masih banyak yang mengunjungi _cafetaria_ ini. Dan tingkah Hanry yang seperti _yeoja_ yang baru diputuskan pacarnya itu cukup menarik perhatian mereka. Dan di sini Zhoumi terlihat seperti sahabat Henry yang sedang menyemangati sahabatnya itu, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat mencintai _namja _itu—Zhoumi ngeri sendiri membayangkan kejadian yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Aiish, kok kamu yang repot, 'sih? Biarkan saja. Itu bukan urusanku!" bentak Henry untuk nasihat Zhoumi yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Lalu kenapa Yi Xing-_ge_dan Li Xu punya masalah kau yang sibuk? Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Zhoumi menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya. Dia memandang Henry yang masih terus menyuapkan sendok demi sendok es krim ke mulutnya yang sudah terlihat sedikit beku.

"Yi Xing dan Li Xu? Maksudmu Yesung _sunbae_ dan Wookie _hyung?_" tanya Henry dengan ekspresi super imut.

Zhoumi mengangguk semangat,"Aku selalu memanggil mereka dengan nama China––kecuali Sungmin _hyung_," jelasnya pada Henry.

Eeh, Sungmin _sunbae_ yang ketua kedisiplinan itu, 'kan? Yang sangat manis seperti _yeoja_, tapi kalau sudah marah sisi menyeramkannya yang melebihi _namja _sangar di sekolahnya akan keluar?

_**Hiiiii~**_

Henry menajamkan pengelihatannya pada Zhoumi ketika sibuk membicarakan Sungmin.

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

Zhoumi merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ya, kami cukup dekat. Ada masalah?"

Henry menggeleng cepat. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Aissshh...

"_Anio._Tanya saja."

"Hmmm..."

.

"_Ya!_ Itukan Yesung _sunbae? _Ppssst..."

"Aah, kenapa dia merangkul anak baru itu?"

"Psssttt..."

"Sssh, jangan kencang-kencang!"

Henry dan Zhoumi yang tadinya hanya terdiam ikut menoleh ke arah sumber keributan. Dan pupil mata Henry seketika membesar ketika melihat _hyung _tersayangnya sedang dirangkul mesra oleh Yesung.

.

_**Uhuuuk!**_

.

"Uuhuukk! Ukhh!"

"_Gwaenchana_, Mochi?" tanya Zhoumi panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Henry yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"_N-ne, gwaenchana!_" ucap Henry yang masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. Dia melihat bahwa _couple _dadakan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"_Annyeong, dongsaengdeul~_" sapa Yesung tiba-tiba kepada Henry dan Zhoumi––jalannya cepat juga––. Disampingnya terlihat Wookie yang matanya masih sembab namun senyum manis tak pudar dari wajah malaikatnya.

"Kami duduk di sini, ya?" tanya Wookie lembut. Henry mengangguk dengan canggung. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya diam melihat mereka.

"_H––hyung?_" panggil Henry tak percaya setelah hyung-nya itu duduk dengan nyaman di bangku yang ada di depannya––Zhoumi pindah ke samping Henry–– dengan lengan milik Yesung yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat rona merah tak pernah absen di wajah yang putihnya bagai _porcelain_itu.

"_Ne?_" tanggap Wookie dengan memiringkan kepalanya––_so cute!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih, _Hyung?_ Itu membuatku risih!" bentak Henry tiba-tiba. Untunglah para _hoobae_ dan murid lainnnya sudah pulang ketika Yesung memasuki _cafetaria_ dengan aura yang––uhum––lumayan mengerikan karena senyumannya yang seakan mengartikan "_pergi-atau-mati?" _sehingga tak banyak menarik perhatian ketika Henry bertanya dengan keras.

"Aku?" tunjukknya pada diri sendiri sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,"Aku hanya lapar. Jadi aku ke sini," lanjutnya polos.

Yesung yang gemas dengan tingkah Wookie dengan tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Wookie dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Membuat dua orang _namja_ di depannya _speechless _seketika.

"_Hyung! _Jangan bilang kau––"

"Dia sudah resmi jadi _namjachingu_-ku. Kau keberatan?" potong Yesung dengan tampang datarnya.

"Hah?" dan lagi-lagi Henry hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.

Jangan tanya Zhoumi. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>09.11 p.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Huaaa, hari ini aku lelaaaah sekali," komentar seorang _namja _yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Dia berjalan ke arah lemari baju milikknya untuk memilih kaos yang cocok dipakainya malam ini. Dia sekarang hanya memakai celana pendek diatas lutut dan singlet. Membuat _namja _lain di ruangan itu memalingkan wajahnya entah untuk alasan apa.

"Kau menggemaskan, Hyukkie," ujar suara Donghae tiba-tiba. Dia menengok dari balik sofa, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Haduh, aneh-aneh saja.

Hyukkie menggembungkan pipinya, "Jangan memanggilku begitu, itu menjijikan Dan kenapa kau ada di kamarku lagi, hah?" tanya Hyukkie kesal karena semenjak kemarin Donghae terus menempel dengannya––bahkan saat mereka kumpul OSIS tadi, Donghae selalu duduk di samping Eunhyuk! Tak menghiraukan Jessica yang menatap Eunhyuk tajam––ya, apa pedulinya?

Sedangkan dia hanya santai saja, toh rekannyaa––Moon Geun Young–– tiba-tiba menghilang. Akhirnya dia biarkan saja Donghae menempel padanya, yaa dia senang-senang saja.

"Malam ini aku mau tidur denganmu lagi! Salahnya, kenapa kau minta pindah kamar!" ujar Donghae lagi. Jujur saja dia masih kesal kenapa monyetnya ini minta pindah kamar.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat di arah Donghae, dia mencubit salah satu pipi Donghae.

"_Ya!_ Karena––"

.

_**Braakk!**_

.

"Yooooo!"

Eunhyuk tersedak ketika tiba-tiba ucapannya dipotong oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Eunhyuk yang sudah mau meluncurkan makiannya kepada si peneriak yang diyakininya adalah Kangin—dari suaranya— langsung terdiam kerena melihat ada tiga orang lainnya yang masuk bersama.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Whooaa, dua anakku sudah akrab lagi, ya?" seru Leeteuk setelah menutup pintu kamar. Dia melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang saling pandang.

"Kalian mesra, lhooo~" tambah Kangin.

Eunhyuk melotot.

"Aku masih normal, _Hyung!_" tukasnya cepat.

"Halah, kalau kau ditinggal si Ikan ini, murung seharian," bantah Heechul yang dengan santainya sekarang duduk di sofa. Di samping Donghae yang duduk dengan menghadap ke arah belakang agar berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendecih kesal, sedangkan Donghae––lagi-lagi–– menampakkan wajah bingung.

Hangeng ikut duduk di sofa di sebelah Heechul, lalu Leeteuk dan Kangin duduk di tepi kasur milik Kangin.

Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di belakang sofa, menggumam kesal. Kenapa _hyungdeul_-nya ini selalu seenaknya saja, sih?

"Tumben kalian kemari, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"_Wae? _Kau tak suka?" tanya Heechul sarkastik.

"Aiish, kau selalu seenakmu kalau menjawab pertanyaan, _Hyung_."

Mereka saling pandang. Heechul memincingkan matanya. Memberikan kesan yang buruk pada Eunhyuk yang memberikan tanda _'peace'_-nya.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin kumpul saja," ujar Hankyung bijak––dia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang memang tak asing lagi.

Dia memainkan ujung rambut Heechul yang tiduran di bahunya, sesekali meniup puncak kepala Heechul.

Eunhyuk mengernyit aneh, "Kalian sudah resmi?" tanyanya penasaran. Dari dulu hubungan dua _namja _itu 'kan gak jelas.

"Entahlah," jawab mereka berdua kompak.

Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Dimana dua anakku yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk yang menyadari dua anaknya absen.

**Yesung dan Sungmin.**

"Kalau Minnie, tadi pagi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mengurus _namjachingu_-nya, dia juga kayaknya gak sekolah. Kalau Yesung _hyung_aku tak tahu," ujar Donghae polos.

Heechul mendelik.

"Apa? Minnie-ku kenapa?" tanyannya beruntun.

Donghae menunjukkan cengiran _innocent-_nya,"E––ehh, hehehe, gak ada apa-apa kok, _Hyung!_"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan adu mulut di sini. Mungkin Minnie memang ada urusan, di sekolah tadi aku juga memang tak melihatnya. Kalau Yesung aku barusan mengiriminya pesan, jelas Hankyung menenangkan Heechul.—lagi—.

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu ada balasan?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Hankyung.

Hankyung menggeleng pelan,"Tidak ada, _Eomma_."

"Aahhh, dia sedang ada urusan dengan _namja _cantiknya mungkin," sahut Heechul tak peduli.

"Ooh, maksudmu _namja_mungil pengurus kelas itu? Tadi siang aku melihatnya menangis, lho!" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba. Yang lain memandangnya kaget.

"Iya, tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya di dekat gudang belakang sekolah."

"Kau––apa?" tanya. Eunhyuk penuh curiga.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya––bingung. Sedangkan yang lain mulai menahan tawanya karena kelakuan tak peka Donghae.

"Uuu––aku tadi kebetulan lewat belakang sekolah, dan ya––aku melihatnya berjalan cepat sambil sesengukkan, sungguh tak ada apapun! Ha––hanya tak sengaja tabrakkan" jelasnya gugup.

Heechul memutar bola matanya,"Semoga saja si _pabbo_ kepala besar sok bijak itu bukan sumber masalahnya," harap Heechul tak yakin. Dia masih kesal akibat tingkah Yesung yang **SOK **dewasa kemarin, lho!

"Yaaa, semoga saja!" sahut semuanya berbarengan.

.  
><em><strong>Ddrrrttt... Drrrrttt...<strong>_  
>.<p>

Hankyung yang merasa ponselnya bergetar segera mengambilnya dari saku celananya. Dia memandang layar ponselnya sebentar kemudian bicara pelan, "Ada pesan dari Yesung," ujarnya kalem.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Heechul penasaran. Yang lain tiba-tiba saja tanpa dikomando segera mengerubungi Hankyung.

Dan setelah kurang lebih satu menit mereka membaca isi pesan itu, mereka saling tatap tak percaya.

**From**: Yesungie.  
><strong>Subject<strong>: Hyungdeul aku berhasil!  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Hyungdeul!_ Akhirnya aku punya _namjachingu_! Oh yeaaah, Wookie milikku!" ***sorry sorry dance*  
><strong>

"Aku tak salah baca, 'kan? Dan apa itu **sorry** **sorry dance?**" tanya Eunhyuk kurang yakin.

Hankyung menggeleng ringan,"Sepertinya tidak. Aku juga tak tahu," jawab Hankyung santai.

Heechul tersenyum sinis, "Si bodoh itu akhirnya––"

"_CHUUKKKAAEEEE_, YESUUNGGGIIEEEE!" teriak Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berbarengan. Sepertinya mereka yang paling bahagia. Terlihat dari mereka yang ber-_high five_.

**Huh...**

**.**

**.**

**Satu lagi rencana Tuhan yang tak bisa ditebak. Terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terpungkiri.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>05.24 a.m<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Ayolah, Hyukkie-_ya! _Cuaca hari pagi ini sedang bagus, cocok sekali untuk jalan pagi!" seru Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang sudah memasang ekspresi muka yang sangat masam.

Mereka sekarang sedang olahraga pagi di sekitar kawasan asrama yang dibuat sebagai kawasan yang dapat dimanfaatkan untuk _jogging_.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang begitu bersemangat, Eunhyuk malah menekuk total wajahnya. Terlihat kantung matanya sedikit menghitam.

_'Ikan itu...' _gumam Eunhyuk geram sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang berlari kecil di depannya.

Jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan para _hyung_-nya yang mengajaknya begadang semalaman. Dia baru akan memejamkan matanya jam setengah lima subuh tadi. Namun belum ada satu jam, si Ikan ini dengan sadisnya menariknya dari tempat tidur dan pergi _jogging_.

Eunhyuk saja belom sempat ganti baju!

Aiish, si Ikan itu sih enak. Dia tidak tidur larut tadi malam. Sedangkan Eunhyuk?

_**Aiigoo~**_

"_Ya~_ kau ini pagi-pagi sudah malas-malasan begitu, cepat sedikit Hyukkie~" ujar Donghae dengan wajah super _innocent_.

Eunhyuk yang dari tadi hanya memandang wajah Donghae tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka merah padam.

"Aiishh, aku ngantuk! Kau lanjutkan saja sana sendiri!" perintah Eunhyuk kesal.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya, "Huaaa, ngantuuukk!" geramnya. Aish, dia merajuk sekarang.

Donghae yang melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang bertambah mungil jika berpose seperti itu menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya untuk menahan tawa akibat melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang luar biasa menggemaskan itu.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Beneran, nih?"

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya ketus, "_Ya! _Terserah kau sajalah!"

Donghae tertawa pelan,"Beneran nih? Baguslah kalau kau tak mau ikut, soalnya aku mau ke asrama putri," jelasnya dengan nada jahil.

Eunhyuk segera mendongakkan kepalanya kaget.

"_Mwo?_"

"_Wae?_ Pasti asyik melihat _yeoja-yeoja _itu olahraga pagi ini. Siapa tahu aku bertemu denga Je––"

"**AKU IKUT!**" seru Eunhyuk tanpa pikir panjang.

Donghae semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi monyetnya itu. Dengan gemas Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk, "Kau ini selalu seenaknya saja."

"Tapi gendong aku," kata Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

Donghae berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ha? Kita ini mau olahraga pagi, bukannya santai-santai Hyukkie-_yaaa!_"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "_Arraseo_, kau memang lebih peduli dengan _yeoja-yeoja _genit itu daripada sahabatmu sendiri," ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka. Kali ini dia sungguh merajuk!

"Kalau begitu pergi sa––"

.

**Grreepp!**

.

"Whuuaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! _Ya!_ Turunkan aku Lee Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba mengangkatnnya ala _bridal style_. Dan ini sangat memalukan!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukakan? Aiissh, lihat mereka memandangi kita!" seru Eunhyuk yang malu berat diperlakukan seperti ini.

.

_**Syyuuuung~**_

.

Dengan iseng Donghae justru memutar-mutarkan tubuh mungil yang ada di dalam dekapannya itu.

"_Y-YAAA!_ Lepaskan! _Andwae!_ Lee Donghae, _pabbo!_" gerutu Eunhyuk yang memang tidak kuat diputar-putar begitu.

Hei, sepertinya Donghae tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh murid-murid lain yang sedang lewat di jalan itu untuk berolah raga juga.

"_Yaa~_Lee Hyukjae kau sahabatku yang sangaaat manis!" seru Donghae tanpa menyadari senyum Eunhyuk yang semakin memudar.

_'Ya, aku akan selalu jadi sahabatmu,' _batin Eunhyuk miris.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>08.01 a.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Emmmhh..."

Sungming mengucek matanya saat dirasanya cahaya matahari menerobos lewat celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

"Uuhh, Kyu?" panggilnya lemah.

Entah kenapa kata itu yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir Sungmin. Mungkin bangun pagi tanpa ada sosok bocah kurang ngajar itu di sisinya membuatnya linglung seperti ini.

_**Bluush!**_

Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa pula dia jadi seperti ini. Tapi memang benar, hari ini ketika bangun, tak ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Dia bangun sendiri seperti biasanya. Dan itu sedikit aneh.

_**Aiissh...**_

Tak mau terlihat bodoh lebih lama, Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas Sungmin mencari sumber getaran itu dan menemukan ponselnya sudah ada di ranjangnya.

Siapa yang meletakkannya di sana?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera menyambar ponsel itu.

_**One new message.**_

"Ohh, ada pesan," gumam Sungmin sendiri.

_**Klik!**_

**From**: My lovely Magnae Kyuhyunie.  
><strong>Subject<strong>: Chagiyaa~  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

.

_"_What the hell?_ Apa-apaan nama kontaknya ini?" gerutu Sungmin yang melihat _name contact_ milik Kyuhyun di poselnya._

.

Hai, _Chagiyaa~_kau sudah bangun? Apa kau merasa kesepian? Hari ini kau bangun tanpa aku di sisimu. Aku harus pergi duluan, hehe.

Kau tidur lelap sekali, _Hyung_. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Lagipula kau memelukku terlalu kencang, haha. Tapi aku suka. Kau sangat _adorable_. Percaya padaku!

.

_'For God Sake, _mana mau aku percaya padamu_,' cemooh Sungmin dalam hati._

.

Rambutmu itu sangat halus dan wangi, aku menyukainya. Tubuhmu hangat, aahhh~ aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kalau berbicara tentang dirimu, tak akan ada habisnya, _Hyung_.

**Kau sempurna!**

Hihi... Oh, ya. Kau tidak melupakan kencan kita 'kan?

_"Ah, aku memang lupa," gumam Sungmin sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya tak terasa gatal._

Ahhh, pasti kau lupa!

_"Bagaimana dia tahu?" heran Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun memang mengerikan._

Cepat mandi sana, aku menunggumu di _cafe_ yang tak jauh dari asrama kita. Jangan lama-lama, bisa-bisa hari ini aku malah kencan dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik dan seksi. Ahaha~ lihatlah, _Hyung_, mereka mulai mengerling genit padaku. Cepat datang kalau kau tak mau _namjachingu_-mu ini diambil orang!

_Saranghae, Hyung __**:***_

.

_"Uhuk! Menjijikan," tiba-tiba saja Sungmin terbatuk membaca kata yang terakhir itu._

_._

*Mian, aku mencuri _morning kiss_-mu, kau sangat menggoda*

Satu deret kalimat terakhir yang membuat Sungmin ingin melempar ponselnya saat ini juga.

"Ha? Awas kau bocah! Pantas saja tadi bibirku terasa lengket," maki Sungmin sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

.

Sungmin dengan cepat melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aaiiissssh, kau memang setan CHO KYUHYUN!" pekiknya entah pada siapa dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxxX<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Hahaha, pasti dia sedang mengamuk sekarang," kekeh Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan tingkah _namjachingunya_-nya itu.

Kalau dia marah memang sangat menggemaskan!

.

.

Namun ekspresi senangnya itu berangsur menghilang.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas lelah. Dia duduk diam di _cafe_yang interiornya cukup menarik. Tak terlalu besar dan nyaman.

Kyuhyun merasa rileks bisa keluar dari asrama itu. Bahkan sekembalinya dari Amerika, dia belum sempat mengelilingi kota kelahirannya ini.

_Namja _berjuluk _'Evil Magnae'_ itu memainkan poselnya sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya perlahan. Dia terlihat jengah, terlebih _e-mail_y ang masuk ke kontaknya dari kemarin membuatnya resah.

_**Drrtttt... Drrtttt...**_

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya. Lagi-lagi ada _e-mail._

_**Klik!**_

**From**: SH.  
><strong>Subject<strong>: _Oppa..._  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Oppa_... aku merindukanmu. _Neomu bogoshipoyo_. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_:(

_**Klik!**_

_Delete this e-mail?_

**YES.**

_**Klik!**_

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu mendengus, "Mau seratus kali kau mengirimiku _e-mail _seperti ini. Aku tak akan bisa kembali padamu," gumamnya sembari memandang ke luar jendela.

Entah kenapa perasaan resahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sungmin _hyung_, cepatlah datang. _Saranghaeyo_," gumamnya tanpa sadar sembari menatap jengah ke luar jendela, menatap jalanan yang terlihat lenggang.

Entah kenapa perasaannya berkata dia sangat takut Sungmin tersakiti. Aaiish, dia mulai menyayangi _namja_ itu.  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul High School.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Kyyaaa~ rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini!" pekik seorang _yeoja_berambut pirang pendek ketika turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau itu baru seminggu meninggalkan sekolah ini, _Eonn_," sambung _yeoja _berambut hitam yang baru turun dari mobil juga dan menyeret sebuah koper berwarna pink.

"Hei! Meninggalkan sekolah setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru itu sangat tak mengasyikkan. Terlebih jika karena––sakit," sambungnya pelan.

_Yeoja _berambut hitam itu segera memberikan pelukkan ringan untuk kakak sepupunya, "Kau itu kuat. Jangan cengeng, ah!"

Kakak sepupunya tersenyum lembut.

"_Kajja_. Kita temui bagian administrasi dulu, untuk menyelesaikan kepindahanmu. Kau harus sekamar denganku, ya?" rengek _yeoja_pirang tadi.

Kata-kata itu hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan, "_Ne_, kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Sang kakak berlari mendahului _yeoja _berambut hitam itu untuk masuk ke sebuah gedung yang diyakininya adalah pusat dari pengelolaan sekolah super mewah ini

Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar saat ini. Sebelum melangkah masuk, dia rogoh saku mantelnya, untuk sekedar melihat apakah ada balasan atau tidak.

_**Haaahh...**_

Kali ini dia benar-benar frustasi. Sungguh, dia berharap _namja_ itu mau membalas _e-mail-_nya walaupun satu kata.

"Kyu _oppa_, _neomu saranghae_," bisiknya lirih.

"Yaa~ _Innocent Magnae!_ Apa yang kau tunggu? _Ppali!_" seru kakak sepupunya itu. _Yeoja _bertubuh super mungil itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil adiknya itu.

_Yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "_N-ne!_" Ia seka air mata di sudut matanya. Dan _yeoja _cantik itu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

"Sunny _eonn_, _chankkaman!_"

_Yeoja_ berambut pirang itu membalikkan badannya lagi. "_Kajja!_ Kau itu masih saja lambat, Seohyun-_ah!_"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>09.55 a.m<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Kriinng~**_

Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan _cafe _itu. Untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin dia pukul wajahnya.

Dekat apanya! Sekolah mereka itukan agak di pedalaman. Makanya udaranya sejuk dan pemandangannya indah begitu. Dan untuk ke kota Seoul itu cukup jauh! Sungmin saja harus naik taksi dulu. Mana taksi sialan itu pecah ban di tengah jalan. Alhasil Sungmin berlari ke _cafe _ini.

Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba saja berlari mengingat Kyuhyun yang sudah lama menunggunya.

Bola mata kelinci itu masih terus berpendar ke ketiap sudut ruangan. Dan _binggo!_ bola mata kelincinyanya menemukan seorang _namja_ dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _deep blue _dan jaket hitam pekat sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus melihat tingkah bocah yang selalu seenaknya itu. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ada di paling ujung cafe itu.

**Bruk!**

"Kau lama sekali, _Hyung_," kata Kyuhyun saat _namja_ mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan _'nyaman'_di kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu seenaknya saja itu, _pabboya!_" umpatnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sesekali dia mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit tersendat.

"Kau habis lari ya, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kesulutan mengatur napasnya.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi hanya mendapatkan respon anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

"_Aiigo~_ segitu kangennya kan kau dengaku, _Hyung?_ Santai saja lah. Aku juga baru saja menghabiskan dua gelas kopi hitamku , _Hyung,_" canda Kyuhyun sambil melirik dua gelas kopi yang sudah kosong di depannya.

Sungmin yang berhasil mendapatkan napasnya kembali mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Dengan polosnya Kyuhyun menggeleng.

_**Plak!**_

"Aa––au! _Appo, Hyung! _Kenapa, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel saat Sungmin memukul kepalanya.

"Otakmu ditaruh dimana, Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa minum kopi sebelum sarapan, hah? Kau ini calon dokter yang _pabbo_sekali!" maki Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi bengongnya.

"Aiissh! Kau ini!" tuding Sungmin lelah. Namun dia refleks memanggil salah satu pelayan wanita yang kebetulan lewat di samping meja mereka.

"Ehem, permisi, _Noona-ssi_, bisakah saya pesan menu sarapan pagi ini? Ditambah dua gelas susu hangat. Satu cokelat dan _strawberry, ne?_"

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, setelah mencatat pesanan Sungmin pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat, "Tunggu sebentar, _Eonnie-ssi_. Pesanan anda akan diantarkan dalam waktu lima belas menit."

Sungmin cengo melihat kepergian pelayan itu.

**Wait!**

...

Dia bilang apa tadi?

**Eonnie?**

Sungmin tahu cafe ini mempunyai pelayanan yang sangat ramah, namun––

"Buahahaha! Kau memang cantik, _Noona!_" ledek Kyuhyun saat sudah sadar ekspresi cengo Sungmin setelah pelayan itu memanggilnya denga sebutan _'eonnie'_.

"Aaiissh! Dia tidak dengar kalau aku tadi memanggilnya _'noona'_ apa? Kenapa dia menyangka aku seorang _yeoja_, aiiiisshh!" gerutu Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"_Shut up_, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hahahahaha, salahmu yang berpakaian ambigu seperti itu, _Hyung!_ Mereka mengiramu adalah seoarang _yeoja!_Hahahaha!"

Kyuhyun yang memang susah menghentikan tawanya hanya menganggap tatapan maut dari Sungmin itu sebagai angin lalu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin geram.

Memang Kyuhyun tak salah bicara seperti itu. Lihatlah penampilan seorang Lee Sungmin; dia mengenakan kaos rajutan berwarna _pink _gelap berlengan panjang dan rompi berwarna hitam, yang sedikit kebesaran sehingga sedikit menutupi daerah dadanya. Dibalut dengan celana jeans hitam yang terlihat pas di kaki jenjangnya, juga tambahan sepatu kets berwarna pink-hitam.

_Neomu kyeoptaaa~!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh saat memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin.

"_Ya! _Apa yang kau lihat?" Sungmin mendelik sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

_Deathglare _yang sangat lucupun ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin.

"Aaiiiiish, hentikan! Kau membuat malu!" serunya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah imutnya itu.

Kontras sekali dengan tatapan mautnya tadi.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Ternyata menggoda seorang Lee Sungmin sangat menyenangkan. Siapa kira pemegang sabuk hitam di _taekwondo_ini dapat memberikan respon semanis ini?

_**Aiigooo~**_

.

Tak lama berselisih dengan perdebatan tak penting. Akhirnya pelayang pun datang sambil membawa pesanan Sungmin. Dengan kesal Sungmin memakan sarapannya dan Kyuhyun yang masih tenang-tenang saja.

Untuk lima belas menit semuanya terasa surga bagi Sungmin. Si Kyuhyun itu tampaknya masih menjunjung tinggi tata krama saat makan rupanya.

"Hmmm, kau lapar, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun pertama kali untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dengan menu sarapannya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, dia mengangkat bahu ringan, "Entahlah."

"Kalau makan yang benar dong, _Hyung_. Masa begini saja harus aku yang bersihkan," ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang ada nodanya.

Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah dengan suksesnya. Aduuh, reaksinya hari ini sungguh manis!

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Wajahnya masih merah padam ternyata.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan kencan kita, ya, _Hyunnng~?_".

**Bletak!**

"Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, _pabboya!_" sungut Sungmin setelah berhasil menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak mereka bertemu.

"_Appo––!_ Kau ini senang sekali memukulku, _Hyung!_" rengek Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja _'disapa'_oleh tangan milik Sungmin tadi.

"Balasan untuk semua perbuatanmu, bocah!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah. Namun Sungmin hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Mau sok _aegyo?_ Aura _aegyo_-mu itu pasti kalah denganku!" ujar Sungmin percaya diri.

"_Whatever_, lah, _Hyung!_ Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya langsung menarik lengan Sungmin setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja––yang dijadikan satu dengan _bill_-nya.

_**'Kriiing~ Silahkan datang lagi~'**_

Tak memperdulikan suara bel yang berbunyi secara otomatis ketika mereka keluar dari _cafe_itu. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau ini asal tarik saja! Mau kemana, sih?"

"Mau ke taman yang ada di ujung jalan itu, lho, _Hyuung~ _seingatku diujung jalan itu ada taman, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun polos sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa jalan kaki? Kau tak bawa mobil?"

"_Ani._ Waktu aku sampai di bandara, aku langsung disuruh ke sekolah oleh _noona_-ku. Jadi aku belum sempat ambil mobil di rumahku dan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Jadi hari ini kau temani aku jalan-jalan, ya, _Hyuung~?_" pintanya polos.

Sorot matanya begitu tenang. Dengan senyum yang teduh. Sungmin tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"_Yaaa~_ aku memang tak salah punya _namjachingu_ seperti dirimu, _Hyung!_" serunya sambil kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Aaaiiish, Cho Kyuhyuuuuunn!"

"Hahaha~ _saranghaeyo_Lee Sungmiiinn~!" serunya di pinggir jalan sambil menarik tangan Sungmin lebih kuat karena sekarang dia sudah mulai berlari. Mana peduli dia dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

"_SARANGHAAAEEEE_, LEE SUNGMIN!" teriaknya lebih keras. Entah kenapa Sungmin tersenyum lebar ketika Kyuhyun berteriak ketika mengucapkan kata itu.

.

_Aiish... perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi._

.

_**Hari yang membahagiakan, bukan?**_  
><em><strong>Tapi, siapa yang tahu. Bahwa hari yang cerah bisa saja adalah awal dari sebuah badai.<strong>_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyyaaaa! Chapter ini selesai dengan sangat nistanya!<strong>

UAS untuk semester ini telah usaaaiii. Betapa senangnya hatikuuuuu! XD menjadi murid kelas tiga SMP sangat-sangat-sangat merepotkan ternyata. Apalagi di semester depan ya? Aduuhhh... *abaikan curhatan bocah perempuan 13 tahun ini*

Gomawoyo untuk yang sudah me-riview cerita gaje yang makin gaje ini.

Chapter ini masalah YeWook couple memang tidak terlalu diperpanjang cara mereka jadian akan ada di chappie depan. Karena mulai chapter depan saya akan lebih fokus ke KyuMin-nya. Jadi untuk couple yang lain porsinya agak dikurangin. Tapi masih tetep ada kok! Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi di chapie chapie depan! Hehe…

**Dan maafkan keteledoran author untuk nama Moon Geun Young eonnie yang salah di chapie kemarin-kemarin! *pundung*.**

Mulai chapter ini saya buat hubungan Kyu dan Min sedikit membaik. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah sepasang kekasih-untuk sekarang- dan Sungmin yang terkenal akan melakukan tugasnya dengan 'sempurna'. Harus juga menyelesaikan tantangan ini dengan 'sempurna'.

Kalau ada yang bingung. Silahkan PM saya. Dengan senang hati saya akan menjelaskannya. Atau di chapter depan akan saya jawab. Gomawo.

**Mind to riview yeorobun? Minna-san?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Evil Roomate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Ket:**

**- **Cho Kyuhyun(X) & Lee Sungmin(XII) = Berpacaran (dalam kontrak 1 bulan).

**- **Kim Jongwoon/Yesung(XII) & Kim Ryeowook(X) = Berpacaran.

**- **Kim Youngwoon/Kangin(XII) & Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(XII) = Berpacaran.

**- **Tan Hangeng/Hankyung(XII) & Kim Heechul(XII) = Belum resmi (masalah keluarga).

**- **Choi Siwon(XI) & Kim Kibum(X) = Belum resmi (ada perjanjian masa lalu).

**- **Lee Donghae(XI) & Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk(XI) = Sahabat (mereka belum sadar tentang perasaannya).

**- **Zhoumi (XI)& Henry Lau (X) = Entahlah, tampaknya mereka baru mulai sadar tentang perasaannya.

.

(**Saran**: Fanfict ini sangat panjang, mohon dibaca dalam keadaan santai. Karena author tak menanggung jika kalian pegal membacanya ^^)

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>_HAPPY READING =) _<strong>_

.

**Chapter 7.**

_**.**_

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku lelah sekali."

Seorang _namja _terlihat sedang beristirahat di sebuah kursi taman dengan badan yang penuh peluh. Sesekali dia menyeka keringat yang meluncur dengan mulus di pelipisnya.

.

.

"_Gomawo _hari ini sudah menemaniku olahraga, hehe."

.

.

_Namja _yang sedang beristirahat itu menoleh sekilas pada sumber suara. Dia tersenyum—sedikit dipaksakan.

.

"_Ne_, apapun katamu, lah."

.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Hyukkie-_ya?_"

.

Oh itu dia. Suara itu kembali menyahutinya. Suara yang pagi ini membuat Hyukkie mampu mengumpat-ngumpat. Mempermalukannya sekaligus membuatnya seakan berharga.

.

"Aku menyukai olahraganya, Donghae-_ya_," timpalnya untuk menyenangkan sang lawan bicara.

.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Dia berulang kali melirik Hyukkie yang terduduk lelah di sampingnya, pandangannya selalu ke objek yang sama. Ketika melirik ke arah Hyukkie sejenak, dengan tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan—melihat beberapa orang melintas yang sepertinya baru pulang dari olahraga pagi— lalu kembali melirik Hyukkie. Aduh...

"Tatap aku saja kenapa? Tak perlu melirikku seperti itu." Hyukkie terkekeh pelan saat menangkap basah Donghae yang berulang kali meliriknya.

Donghae tersenyum canggung. Bodoh sekali.

Hyukkie tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara pagi dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kelewat bahagia.

.

.

"Yah, walau tadi badanku serasa mau patah. Aku cukup menikmati _jogging _pagi ini. _Gomawo_, Donghae-_ya!_" Hyukkie membalik badannya agar berhadapan dengan Donghae. Dia tersenyum lebar.

Donghae yang menatap Hyukkie yang sedang tersenyum begitu tiba-tiba ikut tersenyum dengan polosnya.

.

_'Syukurlah dia sudah tidak dingin kepadaku,' _batin Donghae cerah.

.

Jujur ya. Dia itu sempat panik sendiri saat sikap Hyukkie alias Eunhyuk itu menjauhinya. Dia bingung. Mereka selalu bersama. Selalu bertengkar dan bahagia bersama. Tapi sejak dia dan Eunhyuk masuk OSIS dan mempunyai patner _yeoja_, mereka jadi jauh.

.

_Aiigoo~ _Donghae sungguh bingung.

.

Bukannya Donghae tidak sadar. Tapi kemarin saat dia menempel dengan Eunhyuk, dia merasa ada tatapan menusuk dari rekan kerjanya—Jessica. Dan dia juga menyadari Eunhyuk melirik _yeoja _itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

.

**Hei, ada apa, sih?**

.

Sepertinya Donghae kita terlalu polos. Dia bahkan tak sadar bagaimana sekarang perasaannya.

.

_'Masa aku _gay_, sih?' _batinnya nelangsa. Dia normal! Pokoknya dia normal!

.

Yah, setidaknya itu prinsipnya selama ini. Dia hanya menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai sahabatnya. Titik!

.

**Oh, benarkah?**

.

"_Ya! _Kau melamun seperti orang bodoh!"

.

**Deg!  
><strong>

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat di hadapannya Eunhyuk sedang menggembungkan pipinya tanpa dosa. Memandang sebal pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba _speechless._

.

"E-eh, memangnya aku melamun, ya?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

.

_Omonaaa,_ apa lagi sekarang?**  
><strong>

"Seharusnya kau lihat betapa _pabbo_-nya wajahmu itu." Eunhyuk menggumam pelan. Donghae yang ditatap dengan singutan seperti itu tertawa pelan.

" _Mianhae_, kalau aku tadi melamun. Ah, sepertinya sudah mulai panas, kita kembali saja ke asrama, ya?" Donghae melirik pada arloji yang dia pakai. Pukul 09.35 _a.m_, pantas sudah lumayan panas.

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. Dia sangat lelah rupanya.

.

"_Kajja! _Aku lapar, ayo ke kafetaria!" serunya sambil menarik pergelangan Donghae secara tiba-tiba.

Donghae yang tiba-tiba ditarik hanya bisa menurut saja. Ah, kadang-kadang monyet itu benar-benar polos. Begitu juga dengan dia. Huh, tak sadar diri.

.

.

**IoI**

"Pelan-pelan, Hyukkie-_ya! _Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tak perlu menggandengku dengan semangat seperti itu."

.

**Eh?  
><strong>.

Eunhyuk yang baru sadar sedari menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae sontak melepasnya dengan cepat. Kaget juga dia.

.

"Eh—_mian_, hehe. Aku tak se—"

.

"_OPPAAAA!_"

.

**Uhuuuk!**

.

Eunhyuk yang kaget akibat adanya seruan tiba-tiba itu segera menoleh dengan _horror _ke arah sumber suara. Donghae juga yang sempat kaget ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah si peneriak.

.

Senyum Eunhyuk seketika mulai pudar melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan dengan pakaian yang bisa dia bilang kekurangan bahan. Dua orang _yeoja _yang amat sangat dia kenal. Dua orang perusuh. Jessica dan Hyoyeon.

.

**Brrruugh!**

.

Ketika jarak Hyoyeon sudah dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menerjang tubuh mungil itu. Memeluknya sangat erat. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja sampai kaget.

.

"_Ya! _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan pelukkan maut itu.

.

Donghae yang sekedar tahu itu adalah Hyoyeon teman sekelasnya mengernyit aneh.

Memangnya dua manusia itu dekat, ya?

.

Hyoyeon yang merasa ditolak mengerucutkan bibirnya—sok ngambek. Jessica yang baru tiba di depan mereka tersenyum lebar saat melihat Donghae.

.

"Kau olahraga juga, _Oppa?_" tanyanya lembut.

.

Donghae mengangguk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk melirik tak suka—namun sepertinya dia juga punya masalah di hadapannya.

_Yeoja_ sok mungil di depannya ini memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. Ahh, sudah jadi rahasia umum _yeoja _ini menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak tahu ya?

.

Ckck dia memang terlalu _innocent._

.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Jessica bertanya sambil tersenyum.

.

Donghae balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

"Ya, jika kalian tak tiba-tiba datang." Eunhyuk berkata dengan sebal. Apalagi Hyoyeon malah semakin mendekap lengannya. Hei,mereka ini bukan perangko dan amplop!

.

"Aah, _mianhae_. Kami menganggu kalian," ucap Jessica sambil pura-pura tertunduk sedih. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah.

.

"_Gwaenchana_. Ada apa, ya?" Donghae masih berusaha tersenyum ramah. Haaah, tak tahu kenapa dia berulang kali melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih 'ditempeli' _yeoja _yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka.

.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajak kalian sarapan. Mau tidak? Mau ya, _Oppa_. Yayaya?" bujuk Hyoyeon manja pada Eunhyuk.

.

Donghae baru saja ingin menjawab, "Boleh sa—"

.

"_Shireo!_" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memotongnya dengan kasar.

.

Mereka bertiga memandang ke arah Eunhyuk heran. "_Wae, Oppa?_ Donghae _oppa_s aja setuju kok," rajuk Hyoyeon lagi.

.

"Iya, tak ada salahnya, 'kan?" ujar Jessica mulai sedikit sinis.

.

"Aku tak berminat. Kalau mau bawa saja Donghae bersama kalian," usir Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di lengannya secara paksa.

.

Jessica tersenyum lebar, ia terpekik kegirangan, "_Kyaa!_ _Jinjjayo? Kajja, Oppa!_" serunya semangat sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae.

.

"E-ehh? Lho, kau tidak ikut, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae mulai panik saat Eunhyuk memandangnya acuh.

.

"Yaaah, masa _Oppa_ gak ikut? _Andwae! _Aku sama siapa?" rengek Hyoyeon manja. Dia kembali menarik-narik lengan Eunhyuk.

Haah, aksi mereka yang tergolong sangat terbuka di tengah jalan itu lumayan mengundang tatapan banyak murid. Huhhh...

.

"Waktu beberapa hari lalu aku memberimu cokelat kau masih bersikap baik padaku, _Oppa!_" Hyoyeon benar-benar keras kepala.

.

Eunhyuk tersentak, "Aiiish, aku akan baik padamu jika kau tidak se-_agresive _ini!" dia memijat pelipis kepalanya yang sudah mulai pusing mendengar berbagai macam pembelaan yang dilontarkan Hyoyeon.

.

Donghae diam. Jadi yang memberikan cokelat itu _yeoja _gak jelas ini? Kok Donghae bisa gak tahu?

.

"_Oppaaa~_ _kajja! _Nanti di sana akan ramai!"

.

Eunhyuk melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Dia melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih sibuk mengabaikan Jessica yang tak juga jengah mengajaknya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan, _'tolong-aku-Hyukkie-bagaimanapun-caranya!'_.

.

.

Haaaahh, Eunhyuk mendesah pelan.

.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kalian mau sarapan bersama bawa saja Donghae—"

.

"_Ya!_ Hyukkie-_ya_apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" protes Donghae. Sekali ini dia harus merajuk!

Sejujurnya sekarang Eunhyuk sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya lepas dari dua lalat pengganggu ini.

.

**Eerrggh!**

**.  
><strong>

_**Triinngg!**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Pupil mata Eunhyuk berbinar melihat empat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berjalan santai dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Dengan hebohnya dia melambaikan tangan dan terpekik senang.

.

"_Hyungggdeuullll!_" panggilnya penuh semangat.

.

Tiga orang yang berada di dekatnya itu segera menengok secara serempak. Terlihat empat orang yang sangat tidak asing tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

.

'Yosh! Mampus kalian lalat pengganggu!' batin Eunhyuk senang.

.

"_Annyeong?_ Wah, baru pulang _jogging_, ya?" sapa salah satu dia antara mereka.

.

Kakak tertua mereka—Park Jungsoo atau akrab disapa Leeteuk menyapa mereka ramah. Tiga orang dibelakangnya tersenyum juga. Yayaya, kalian sudah tahu siapa mereka; Kangin, Heechul, dan Hangeng.

.

Eunhyuk kembali menghempaskan tangan Hyoyeon yang menarik-narik tangannya. Dia menghambur di pelukkan Leeteuk dan memeluk lehernya.

.

"_Eommaaaa! _Aku lapaaarrr~!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Leeteuk yang sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan dari anaknya yang paling manja ini tersenyum maklum. Sekarang 'kan lagi gak ada Sungmin, wajarlah dia yang jadi tempat pelampiasan bermanja-manjanya Eunhyuk.

.

"_Ne, arraseo. _Kami juga mau sarapan. Ayo kita sarapan," hibur Leeteuk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk.

.

Karena posisi Eunhyuk yang membelakangi sebagian orang, tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresi jahilnya. Namun dia langsung berhadapan dengan Heechul yang berdiri di belakang Leeteuk. Ini menguntungkan.

.

"_Hyuuung~ jebbal,_" bisiknya dengan gelisah.

.

Heechul melirik ke arah Donghae yang tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Jessica secara posesif. Sedangkan raut wajah Donghae sangat kusut. Sepertinya acara merajuknya tadi gagal.

.

Heechul tersenyum lebar ke arah Jessica. Dia mengenal _hoobae_-nya ini cukup dekat, dan dia terlalu tahu bagaimana sifat _yeoja _di depannya ini.

_Namja _cantik itu menyeringai. Seringaiannya itu sulit untuk diartikan. Siapa yang akan dia bela nanti?

.

"Kalian mau sarapan bersama?" tawarnya lembut.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae melotot. Aiissshh, kenapa jadi begini?

.

Heechul mendekat ke arah Jessica yang menggengam pergelangan tangan Donghae. Dia ikut memegang pergelangan tangan Jessica.

.

"E-eeh_, Oppa?_" Jessica nampaknya langsung menyadari ada aura yang tak beres pada _namja_ cantik itu. Dengan tiba-tiba Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jessica lalu berbisik,"Kau tampaknya sedang mencoba _'merebut' _sesuatu, ya?" Sebaris kalimat itu diakhiri dengan Jessica yang menarik paksa pergelangan tangganya—yang otomatis melepas pergelangan tangan Donghae juga.

Dia mundur secara teratur dan meraih lengan Hyoyeon.

.

"Jadi, kalian mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah ramah luar biasa.

.

Jessica tersenyum masam. "Ti-dak perlu, kami mau sarapan sendiri saja, ya 'kan?" ringis Jessica saat melihat Heechul menyeringai.

.

_Yeoja _yang ditatap Jessica tadi menatap Jessica balik dengan tatapan bingung. "Lho, kok gitu?"

.

"Waah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kalian ikut, lho." Heechul mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi kecewa.

.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu dari belakang sudah sangat susah menahan ketawanya. Sedangkan Donghae nampaknya belum _'ngeh' _dengan urusan ini.

.

Heechul semakin menyeringai melihat _hoobae _yang lumayan dekat dengannya itu meringis ketakutan.

"Haha_, mian, Oppa_. Lain kali saja, ya? Kami permisi dulu. _Annyeong!_" pamitnya sebelum mengambil langkah seribu sambil menarik Hyoyeon menjauh dari kumpulan _namja _itu.

.

Heechul memang susah ditebak. Dia bahkan dijuluki kembarannya Jessica di sekolah itu karena kedekatan keduanya saat Heechul masih di kelas sebelas. Namun ternyata, dia lebih memilih memberikan kebahagiaan pada adiknya yang kurang ajar tapi disayanginya—Eunhyuk. Dia memang campuran iblis dan malaikat secara tidak langsung. Ck.

Hankyung yang tahu akal-akalan Heechul tersenyum ringan. Heenim-nya memang yang terbaik.

.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk polos.

.

Heechul berbalik menatap kakaknya itu. "Aah, tidak tahu. _Kajja! _Aku mau sarapan!" Sambil bersiul pelan dia menarik lengan Hankyung dan membawanya berjalan. Bodo amat dengan pandangan orang.

.

"_Chagi_, ayo kita susul mereka," ajak Kangin yang menggandeng tangan Leeteuk dan menyusul dua _couple _di depan.

.

Menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di belakang.

.

**Ahh, mereka memang rata-rata tak tahu malu, ya?**

**.**

Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia memandangi punggung Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk memandang kepergian kedua pasang _hyung_-nya itu.

.

.

"Kau nunggu apa? _Ppali!_" ajak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba kepada Donghae yang masih menatapnya. Aduuh, ada sesuatu yang berdetak lebih cepat di dadanya ini!

Donghae mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang berniat memulai percakapan.

.

.

**IoI**

.

.

.

"Kenapa tadi kau melepasku?" tanya Donghae pelan. Dia cukup tak betah rupanya berdiam diri.

Eunhyuk mengernyit heran. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Donghae. "Apa maksudmu?"

.

"Kenapa tadi kau melepasku demi Jessica? Bukankah kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dia?" tanya Donghae lebih memaksa. Dia tatap dua bola mata Eunhyuk dalam.

.

**Deg!**

.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya. Tak mau ditatap oleh dua bola mata kelam namun teduh itu.

"Hhh, mau aku larang juga dia begitu padamu. Kau juga biasanya nurut-nurut saja dengannya. Kau tidak peduli padaku bukan? Toh, kalau aku bilang aku memang tidak suka kau dekat dengannya kenapa?"

.

Donghae diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Dia tiba-tiba bimbang begini.

.

"Kalau aku bilang aku juga gak suka kamu di tempel-tempel sama _yeoja _gak jelas itu gimana?" tanya Donghae polos. Entahlah, hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyoyeon?"

.

"Siapapun yang memberimu cokelat itulah. Aku tak suka."

.

**Deg!**

**.  
><strong>

**Deg!**

.

Astagaaaa! Donghae tadi bilang apa? _Aaaaaiiigooo~ _wajah Eunhyuk seketika merona merah.

"Kau sakit Hyukkie?" tanyanya dengan _innocent _sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sadar wajah Eunhyuk sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dan caranya menghawatirkan Eunhyuk dapat dibilang sangat menggemaskan.

Ck, sifatnya yang itu datang lagi.

.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Lalu dengan polosnya dia berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyusul _hyungdeul_-nya yang sudah mendahului mereka—bahkan mungkin dua pasang _hyung_-nya itu sudah sampai di kafetaria mengingat jalan mereka yang sangat lambat.

Haah, lihatlah. Dia bahkan masih menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan. Ck, benar-benar pemalu.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap punggung _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu semakin menjauh tanpa ada niat memanggilnya sama sekali. Dia kembali bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk. Aah, lebih baik dia juga segera pergi ke kafetaria. Perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi.

.

.

**Grrr~**

.

.

_Aisshh, dua orang itu benar-benar membuatku gemas luar biasa! Bagaimana pendapat kalian?_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetaria.<strong>

**.**

Heechul dan Hankyung yang telah sampai duluan di kafetaria segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Lumayan ramai juga kafetaria pagi ini.

.

"Kita duduk di sana saja," ajak Hanyung sembari menarik Heechul ke tempat yang lumayan strategis. Tak terlalu mencolok tapi nyaman.

.

Heechul sih hanya menurut jika yang mengajaknya itu Hankyung. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan ke arah meja itu dan duduk dengan manis di kursinya. Tak lama dari itu Kangin dan dan Leeteuk datang dan duduk di depan mereka. Posisinya Hankyung duduk paling pojok dengan Heechul di sampingnya. Di depan Hankyung itu Kangin dan Teukkie di samping Kangin.

.

"Mana dua makhluk beda spesies itu?" tanya Heechul pedas.

.

Leeteuk dan Kangin mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

.

"Entahlah. Tapi paling tidak kita kedatangan satu tamu," ujar Kangin sambil menunjuk kedatangan seseorang ke arah mereka.

.

Orang yang ditunjuk Kangin tadi berjalan dengan wajah datar ke arah mereka. Tak pakai permisi dia langsung duduk di samping Heechul. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu menjitak kepala _dongsaeng _kurang ajar sok dewasanya ini.

.

**Pletak!**

.

"Aaa—au! _Appo, Hyung! _Aku baru datang kok udah main pukul aja?" sungutnya tak terima. Dia langsung melirik malaikat yang duduk di depannya, sepertinya dia juga mau ngambek.

.

"Berani kau merajuk pada Teukkie. Kupastikan kau benar-benar habis ku cakar, Kim Jongwoon," ancam Heechul.

Jongwoon kita, alias Yesung melirik kesal pada Heechul. "Kau sudah seperti Heebum yang main cakar saja!" Yesung ngeri juga membayangkan Heechul bertingkah seperti Heebum—kucing peliharaan milik Heechul yang lumayan galak itu. Walaupun kucing itu tidak ada di sini—.

.

"_Aiigoooo~_ bisakah kalian jangan adu mulut? Ini masih sangat pagi, _uri baby_," nasihat Leeteuk bosan. Jengah juga melihat _dongsaengdeul_-nya ini adu mulut. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya itu cara mereka untuk menyalurkan rasakasih sayangnya.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka bukan anak muda gaul yang baru ketemu kemarin sore dan semerta-merta meng-klaim diri menjadi sahabat. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bersama.

Dan Leeteuk paham semua itu.

"Hei, Jongwoon! Kudengar kau baru dapat _namjachingu_, ya?" tanya Kangin jahil.

.

Semua yang ada di situ langsung memandang Yesung. Meminta penjelasan. Lihat saja Heechul, sepertinya dia yang paling semangat mengorek cerita tentang kisah cinta namja bermata sipit itu. Hankyung tertawa kecil melihat sikap Heenim-nya yang tak pernah berubah.

Walau kasar, dia selalu perhatian kepada keluarganya. Dan Hankyung sadar dia sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada pesona seorang Kim Heechul. Yang mempersulit adalah saat Hankyung mengingat kenyataan bahwa Heechul adalah _namja_. Dan itu salah satu faktor yang menghambatnya untuk mandapatkan _namja _cantik itu secara seutuhnya. Haaaahh!

Kembali ke Yesung yang sekarang justru senyum-senyum gak jelas. Sepertinya otak _namja _itu sedikit terbentur sesuatu. Ah, aku lupa. Dia 'kan memang seperti itu.

.

**Pletaak!**

**.  
><strong>

"Kau kami suruh bercerita! Bukannya senyum-senyum begitu, _pabboya!_" Heechul sedikit menggeram berbicara pada Yesung yang menurutnya sangatlah _'pabbo' _itu.

.

"_Omo!_ Kau anarkis sekali, _Hyung!_" sekarang giliran Yesung yang marah-marah. Dia mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang tadi menjadi tempat pendaratan jitakkan Heechul.

.

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hankyung mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

"Yesungie..."

.

"Chullie..."

.

"Kalian—"

.

Dua _namja _itu menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting mereka sejenak ketika mendengar suara tiga orang yang berbeda namun serempak memanggil mereka.

Yesung sedikit meringis saat melihat ketiga pasang mata itu manatapnya tajam. Seketika dia menghentikan tindakan konyolnya bersama Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul memalingkan wajah dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Hankyung yang sadar si Cinderella itu ngambek _mode on_, segera bertindak. Dia rengkuh pundak Heechul dan meletakkan kepala Heechul di pundaknya dan mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya.

.

"Jangan ngambek, _ne?_" rayu Hankyung. Berulang kali dia kecup puncak kepala Heechul sambil mengusap bahu kurus _namja _cantik itu.

.

Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Mana peduli mereka dengan tatapan aneh dari murid lain. Seperti mereka yang melihat tak mengenal siapa kelima _namja _itu saja. Mau cari gara-gara? Heh, bisa-bisa mereka mundur teratur duluan ketika melihat Sungmin ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Walau pada kenyataannya mungkin Sungmin bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

.

Entah bagaimana nasib kelinci itu sekarang.

.

"_Lovely dovey act_," ujar Kangin sebal. Kuberitahu saja ya, Heechul dan Hankyung itu belum resmi pacaran! Mereka saja yang terlalu mesra. Sedangkan Kangin? Dia bahkan tak sanggup mengecup kening Leeteuk di depan banyak orang. Itu terlalu beresiko!

Mau diletakkan di mana reputasi mereka? Ini bukan negara di benua Eropa maupun Amerika. Ini Korea Selatan! Sebuah negara maju yang ada di Benua Asia, saat ini _gay_ bukanlah sesuatu yang umum untuk diperlihatkan. Yah, walaupun tak sedikit pasangan _gay _di negeri ini. Contohnya di sekolah ini lah...

Kadang Kangin berpikir, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dua _hyung_-nya itu. Kisah mereka tak semanis kelihatannya. Tak akan ada yang mau memulai suatu hubungan.

Yah, menurut Hankyung. Jika mereka pacaran dari sekarang, dia sudah dipastikan tak akan sanggup melepas _namja_ cantik itu. Setidaknya dia ingin membereskan masalah dengan _appa_-nya dulu. Baru mau memulai suatu hubungan dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Dengan begitu dia tak akan sebimbang sekarang. Itu sih yang Kangin tahu dari kisah cinta dua _namja _di depannya itu. Dan sekarang dia penasaran dengan si kepala besar Jongwoon ini!

.

"_Hyung_, ceritakan bagaimana kisahmuuu!" pinta Kangin kepada Yesung. Tumben dia memanggil Yesung dengan embel-embel _'hyung'?_

_._

"Tak ada yang menarik, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkannya," ujar Yesung santai.

.

"Aaaaahhh! Kau tak menarik, _Hyung!_" keluh Kangin yang kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Yesung.

.

"Tapi setidaknya berikan kisahmu pada kami, Sungie!" Leeteuk memandang Yesung dengan mata berbinar. Aissh, seketika hati Yesung luluh dengan tatapan ibu tercintanya itu.

.

Huuuuh, haruskah aku dan Jongwoon menceritakannya pada kalian, hmm?

.

Oke, oke. Akan aku beritahu sedikit! Sedikit saja, lho!

.

Yesung mendesah pelan. Sepertinya dia memang harus membagi sedikit ceritanya, "Baiklah—"

.

* * *

><p>Flashback.<p>

**.**

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku––aku tadi siang––"

.

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang.

.

"Kau––jangan bilang kau melihatku––"

.

Ryeowook menutup kedua telingannya dan menggeleng kuat, "Hentikan, _Hyung! _Aku––aku––aku tak suka!"

.

Yesung tiba-tiba mencengkram bahu Ryeowook dan mengecup kening _namja_ itu, "_Mianhae_, tapi aku dan dia sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa. Kumohon, percayalah."

.

"Eh?"

.

"Sebenarnya aku––"

.

Yesung terdiam. Dia harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasinya sekarang!

.

"Se-sebenarnya dia itu mantan _yeojachingu_-ku! Sumpah! Aku sekarang tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya!" jelas Yesung setengah panik. Cengkraman di bahu Ryeowook mengencang tanda dia benar-benar akan panik.

.

"Aaau—_appo, Hyung_," ringis Ryeowook yang merasa Yesung mencengkram bahunya terlalu kuat. Raut wajahnya terlihat masih takut.

.

Yesung tersadar, dia mendesah pelan. Kemudian dia longgarkan cengramannya di bahu itu, lalu kedua telapak tangannya mengelus dua bahu mungil Ryeowook. Dia berbisik pelan dengan wajah tertunduk, "_Mianhae—jeongmal mianhae—_"

.

Ryeowook yang merasa mulai tenang dengan sentuhan Yesung memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Yesung dengan jari-jari tangannya.

.

Ah... pipi Yesung dingin.

.

Yesung tersentak saat Ryeowook menyentuhnya. Kedekatan mereka selama ini belum pernah membuat Ryeowook berani menyentuhnya.

.

"_Hyung_, wajahmu jeleeeekkk sekali. Aku tak mau melihatmu begini. Jadi, jangan sedih,_ ne?_" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Dibelainya pelan kulit pipi Yesung. Dan _namja_ bermata sipit itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Bola matanya menatap langsung bola mata Ryeowook. Membuat _namja _mungil itu refleks menarik tangannya dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

.

"E-eh, _mian..._"

.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkan aku?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya, _Hyung_. Kenapa aku harus marah?" Ryeowook menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Yesung.

.

_Namja_ berjuluk _eternal magnae _itu beringsut dari ranjangnya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang Henry. Yesung tersenyum miris.

.

**Benar juga.**

.

Siapa Kim Ryeowook bagi Kim Jongwoon? Siapa Kim Jongwoon bagi Ryeowook? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Tak ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka berdua.

.

Jadi buat apa bertindak seperti ini?

.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," pinta Yesung sembari turun dari ranjang Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook memandang kepergian Yesung dengan mata yang masih sembab. Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir—entah untuk alasan apa.

.

"_H-hyung? _Mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara parau.

.

Yesung menoleh sekilas ke arah Ryeowook. Dia tak menjawab panggilan _namja _mungil itu dan terus berjalan mendekat ke arah piano milik Ryeowook dan duduk di kursinya.

.

Ryeowook terdiam. Apa maksud Yesung?

.

.

"Kau ingat... saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kamarmu ini, kau memainkanku sebuah lagu dari piano ini dan aku ikut bernyanyi denganmu." Yesung bernostalgia. Bola matanya seakan tak berhenti menatap piano putih milik Ryeowook.

.

Jari-jari kecilnya mulai menyusuri bentuk piano itu dan berhenti di salah satu tuts.

.

**JENG!**

.

Dia menekan dengan keras tuts itu. "Walau belum ada sebulan mengenalmu. Aku tahu aku sudah jatuh ke dalam dirimu," bisiknya pelan tanpa mengalihkan gerakan jarinya. Sekarang jarinya berpindah ke tuts yang lain.

.

**JEENG!**

.

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan dirimu. Aku janji—ah, terdengar konyol, ya?" Yesung terkekeh pelan saat mengatakannya.

.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Ada sesuatu yang serasa mengalir di dadanya. Dia akui, dia cukup merinding melihat Yesung yang seperti itu. Pandangan mata _namja _itu benar-benar bukan pandangan hangat yang biasanya ditunjukkan untuknya.

.

**JENG!**

Yesung menekan satu tuts lain lagi. Dia tertawa pelan saat bunyi itu keluar cukup keras. "Dan hari ini aku melihat kau menangis karena aku—"

.

"_Hyu—hyung—_hentikan..."

.

Yesung mengulum senyumnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk untuk menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Pandangannya yang semula dingin berubah menjadi hangat.

.

**Deg!**

.

**Deg!**

.

Perasaan Ryeowook berdesir hebat saat melihat pandangat itu. Yesung tersenyum! Senyum yang sangat tulus dan hangat. Berbeda dengan senyuman jahilnya, senyuman datarnya, ataupun senyuman tanpa maknanya. Ini senyum yang sangat-sangat hangat!

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau bersedih—"

.

Pandangan Yesung kembali datar. Jari-jarinya mulai menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano.

.

"Ini laguku—lagu yang mereka kira untuk Geun Young. Lagu yang mempertemukan aku dengan dia beberapa tahun silam—"

.

Yesung mulai fokus dengan piano itu. Memainkan akord yang dia hapal—akord lagunya.

_**.**_

_**...Oneuldo nae giegeul ttarahemaeda.  
>I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na<br>Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
>Naneun tto i gireul mutneunda...<strong>_

_**.**_

Yesung menarik napas panjang setelah menyanyikan bait pertama lagunya. Dia kembali memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan teduhnya.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka berkata seperti itu. Ini lagu yang aku nyanyikan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi—entahlah, OSIS itu yang membuatku kenal lagi dengannya—" Yesung kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Aura hangatnya seketika hilang begitu saja.

.

Air mata Ryeowook tumpah begitu saja. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Berusaha meredam suara tangisannya yang akan semakin keras.

.

Yesung melembutkan pandangannya. "Kau menangis lagi, Wookie."

**.**

**_...Neol bogo sipdago. Tto ango sipdago._**

**_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal..._**

_**.**_

Satu lagi bait lirik yang Yesung nyanyikan. Dia memejamkan matanya, meresapi lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan sepenuh hati untuk pujaan hatinya ini.

**.**

_**...Niga animyeon andwae. Neo eobsin nan andwae. Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul. Na apado joha. Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan. Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka...**_

**.**

Tangis Ryeowook makin deras. Dia melihat sisi Yesung yang lain. Sosok itu begitu misterius. Dengan pandangannya yang sangat dingin seperti ini, ada rasa asing yang menyusup di dalam dadanya.

Dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Yesung begitu dingin dan menusuk perasaannya. Memancing air matanya jatuh lebih banyak.

**_._**

**_...Na du beon dasineun. Bonael su eopdago. Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago..._**

**_._**

"_Hyuu—ung_, hentikan—hiks—"

_**.**_

_**...Niga animyeon andwae. Neo eobsin nan andwae. Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul. Na apado joha. Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan. Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka...**_

_**.**_

"Aaakkhh! Sudaaaahh!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Dia menutup erat matanya yang makin banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

.

**Sakit!**

.

Hatinya sakit mendengar lagu ini. Dia tak mau lagi!

.

Yesung menghentikan permainan pianonya sejenak. Dia tatap Wookie-nya yang sudah meringkuk sambil terisak kuat. Yesung tersenyum miris.

.

"Kemarilah..." ajak Yesung pada Ryeowook. Dia mengulurkan satu tangannya. Berharap _namja _mungil itu mau menghampirinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Ryeowook menghentikan teriakkannya. Dia melihat Yesung kembali tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Seperti terhipnotis, Ryeowook bangkit dengan cepat dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Yesung.

.

**Greeeepp!**

**.**

Setelah Ryeowook meraih tangan Yesung. Yesung dengan cepat menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukkannya. Memangkunya sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Wookie.

.

"_Saranghae—jeongmal saranghae,_ Wookie-_ya_—" bisik Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di pelukkan Yesung. Yesung mengusap-ngusap punggung yang masih sedikit begetar itu.

.

Sebenarnya Yesung merutukki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Wookie menolaknya? Ini perasaan yang terlalu cepat bukan? Tapi—

.

"_Nado, Hyung—nado saranghae—_hiks, hiks," balas Ryeowook sambil memeluk leher Yesung. Mengeratkan pelukkannya seakan tak mau lepas.

.

Yesung tersenyum lega. Dia senang dengan aroma ini. Aroma Kim Ryeowook-nya.

.

"Sekarang kau _namjachingu_-ku, ya? Awas saja kalau kau berani menangis seperti tadi." Yesung melonggarkan pelukkannya. Dia tatap mata Ryeowook yang sangat merah. Sama merahnya dengan rona wajah _namja_mungil itu..

.

.

Lihat betapa manisnya kekeasih Yesung itu.

.

.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai Yesung mengusap tengkuk Ryeowook dan menekannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Ryeowook. Seharusnya itu dapat terjadi jika—

**Kruuuuyyuuuukk~!**

—tidak ada suara aneh yang mengganggu.

.

Ryeowook menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa suasana seromantis ini dikacaukan dengan suara perutnya? _Aaiiiigoooo!_

"Hahahaha~ Kau lapar_, chagiya?_" tanya Yesung jahil. Dia sentil kening Ryewook pelan.

.

"E-hehe—_mian, Hyung_, aku—"

.

"Belum makan dari siang, _eoh?_" tebak Yesung sesaat sebelum Ryeowook menuntaskan ucapannya. Ryeowook mengangguk malu-malu—sebenarnya sih dia sangat malu!

.

"Makanya, jangan sering berburuk sangka seperti tadi," nasihat Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan sebal Ryeowook.

.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" seru Yesung semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi _chubby_Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook mengangguk canggung. Yesungnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Sumpah, dia lebih suka Yesung-nya seperti ini! Mau dikatakan _pabbo_ luar biasa juga Ryeowook terima! Daripada seperti tadi, _omooo!_

.

.

.

End of Flaschback

.

* * *

><p>Keempat <em>namja<em> yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Yesung mau tak mau _speechless_. Sedangkan Yesung yang menceritakan kisahnya dengan amat sangat cepat tiba-tiba menghirup banyak oksigen dan mengeluarkannya pelan.

.

"—jadi begitu ceritanya. Puas?"

Kangin bertepuk tangan tanpa suara. Hankyung tersenyum kecil—benar-benar diluar dugaan. Heechul tersenyum meremehkan, namun di dalam hatinya dia bangga juga. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang mendengarkan secara seksama langsung mencondongkan setengah badannya ke arah Yesung. Yesung secara refleks agak mundur ke belakang—apalagi diarasa aura perang langsung berkibar dari diri Kangin.

**Greeep!**

.

"_Aaiiiigoooooo~_Kau memang anakku yang luar biasaaaa!" serunya sambil memeluk leher Yesung. Dan itu benar-benar menarik perhatian seisi kafetaria.

.

"_E-eomma!_Malu tahu!"

.

"Sejak kapan kau punya malu, eh?" sindir Heechul saat Yesung berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Leeteuk di lehernya.

.

Yesung mendelik sebal.

.

"Seperti kau punya saja, _Hyung!_"

.

Heechul tersenyum kesal. Benar-benar kurang ajar _namdongsaeng_-nya ini. Hankyung merangkul leher Heechul dari belakang—karena posisi Heechul dan Yesung bersebelahan, otomatis jika Heechul menghadap Yesung dia akan membelakangi Hankyung—.

"Tapi aku akui kau hebat. _Chukkae dongsaeng-ah_," ujar _namja_ keturunan China itu bijak. Heechul mendengus kesal, "Yayaya, ku akui kau beruntung, walau caramu itu membuatku merinding. Setidaknya kau mungkin akan mengurangi sifat _'tidak warasmu'_jika berpacaran dengannya."

.

**Jleb!**

.

"Seperti kau waras saja sih, _Hyung~?_" ejek Yesung yang benar-benar geram dengan kata-kata Heechul.

.

Satu pemikiran ketiga _namja_ yang ada di sekeliling dua _namja_itu.

.

_**'AB, LINE~!'**_

_**.**_

**.  
><strong>

"Kalau begitu—hanya satu pasang yang masih sangat _pabbo _tentang perasaannya sendiri." Heechul berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

.

.

Semua pasang mata memandang heran ke Heechul. "Siapa maksudmu, _Hyung?_" tanya Yesung penasaran.

.

.

Bukannya menjawab Heechul malah menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kafetaria. Membuat yang lain ikut memandang ke arah yang dia tunjuk.

.

.

Keempat _namja _itu mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Tak lain tak bukan, yang ditunjuk Heechul adalah dua adiknya yang -katanya- beda spesies itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi terlihat bertengkar kecil sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka.

"Aaahh~ sepertinya kita punya tugas, ya 'kan, Hannie?" Heechul mengerling dengan jahil ke arah Hankyung.

"Sepertinya iya," respon _namja _China itu singkat. Yang lain lagi-lagi mengangguk setuju.

Aahhh, Cinderella mereka ini selalu tak terduga.

.

Setidaknya _couple_ yang sangat lambat reaksinya itu akan lebih cepat _'sadar'._

.

_Kalian setuju 'kan dengan rencana kami?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>10.08 <em>a.m<em>**

_**.**_

"_Ya! _Cho Kyuhyun berhenti menarikku!" seru Sungmin keras. Pegal juga ditarik-tarik terus oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. "Aku mau cepat-cepat ke sana, _Hyung!_" alasannya mutlak.

.

Sungmin menggumam kesal. Bocah ini selalu saja seenaknya!

.

**Bruuaagh!**

**.  
><strong>

"_Yyaaa! Appo! _Apa lagi sekarang, hah?"

.

Sungmin mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang dengan sukses tertabrak punggung Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Aaaiiiissh! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sungmin jengkel. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun malah terdiam menatap sebangun toko yang lumayan besar. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan di toko tersebut.

.

**Glek!**

**.  
><strong>

***GAME CENTER.***

.

_Oh, tidak..._

.

"Kau tidak berniat mengajakku ke sana, 'kan, Kyu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

.

Ini masih pagi, lho! Sungmin belum mau dirinya diracuni oleh suara-suara ataupun efek dari suara hingar bingar di dalam sana.

.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya. Dengan pasti dia menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam tempat yang dianggap _'laknat' _oleh Sungmin itu.

Aku hanya sekedar memberi informasi saja, ya. Dulu waktu masih kecil, Sungmin diajak Sungjin ke _game center._ Karena Sungmin benar-benar _'polos' _mengenai _game_, yang ada di tempat itu dia benar-benar dipermalukan.

.

Aaiiisshhhh! Apa salahnya coba kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan dunia virtual itu? Dih, dia sungguh benci _game center._

.

.

"Kau tarik aku ke dalam sana—kencan kita batal!" seru Sungmin menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya sendiri.

.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Yasudah, _Hyung_ pulang sendiri saja. Aku mau main, salah siapa menahan _PSP_-ku tanpa alasan yang jelas!" belanya telak. Dari raut wajahnya dia akan merajuk lagi. Iiissh... _namjachingu _yang sangat kekanakkan!

Sungmin bungkam. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Kyuhyun memang menyusahkan!

.

"Aku janji deh hanya sebentar sajaaa~ _ne?_ Tungguin aku ya, _Hyuuung~?_" pintanya manja di depan toko itu. Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

.

Tak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan setan ini dia menganggukan kepalanya lemas. Percuma berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Serius, deh!

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dengan pasti dia menarik Sungmin untuk memasuki toko itu.

.

_**Krrriieeet!**_

.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah sumringah. Sedangkan Sungmin benar-benar memasang wajah suntuk. Suara dentuman musik dari berbagai macam alat _game_ bahkan terdengar dari sini. Padahal Sungmin yakin ruang intinya ada di lantai atas—melihat ruangan yang ukurannya cukup kecil ini hanya ada sofa memanjang berbentuk L di pojong ruangan, dilengkapi dengan mesin penjual minuman. Dan di ujung satunya lagi ada semacam kasir atau apapun itu atau juga tempat membeli _'cash'_, mungkin?

Wah, pemilik _game center _ini pintar juga memanfaatkan ruangan. Setidaknya saat kalian masuk tidak akan langsung dihajar oleh berbagai macam peralatan yang namanya saja Sungmin tak tahu.

Yang Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun ternyata sudah meninggalkannya ke kasir itu.

.

Sungmin merasa diacuhkan!

.

Hei, _namja_ berambut ikal itu belum pernah mengacuhkannya! Dan sekarang dia diacuhkan demi _game?_

.

_What the—?_

.

"_Hyung_, mau ikut aku ke dalam atau tunggu di sini?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sambil memasang wajah sok polosnya. _Namja _di depannya ini benar-benar persis iblis! Datang dan pergi tiba-tiba.

.

"Aku tunggu di sana saja," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk sofa tadi.

.

"Tapi—nanti kalau aku lupa waktu dan main sampai malam gimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas sembari menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang kelewat polos itu.

.

**Plak!**

**.  
><strong>

"Berani kau lupakan aku, kupatahkan tulang-tulangmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun cukup keras setelah menempeleng kepala bocah itu.

.

Sedangkan _ahjussi_ yang melihat kelakuan dua anak muda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepasang kekasih bertengkar karena salah satunya diacuhkan demi _game?_

.

Oh, dia sudah biasa melihat itu.

.

"Aaaiiish, kau ini bersikap kasar terus!" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Dengan perlahan _namja _kelinci itu melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Kyuhyun.

.

**Hangat.  
><strong>

.

Tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Uuuh, dia memang tak bisa menolak jika pangeran neraka ini sudah menyentuhnya.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menemukan cara agar kelinci ini diam. Yeeaah!

.

"Benar, _Hyung_ mau nungguin aku di sini? Di dalam sana lebih asyik, lho!" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar di mana mereka ini. _Ahjussi _penjaga kasir itu semakin terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan dua anak muda di depannya.

.

Karena penampilan Sungmin yang persis _yeoja_, sepertinya _ahjussi_ itu belum sadar bahwa dua orang itu adalah _namja_. Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya bersyukur tentang itu. Setidaknya dia tak usah repot-repot mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan tak penting, 'kan? Yah, walaupun dia tidak peduli juga, sih.

.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_. Kalau kau bosan masuk saja ke dalam, _ne?_" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sepertinya keputusan Sungmin sudah bulat.

.

"Oh iya, berikan ponselmu padaku," perintah Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya juga.

.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Namun dia tetap mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun juga memberikan ponselnya ke Sungmin.

.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

"Kalau _Hyung_ benar-benar tak mau masuk ke sana. Telpon saja aku. Tapi sepertinya kau bahkan tak mau repot-repot 'kan mencari nomorku di kontakmu? Kalau begitu kau ketik nomormu di situ saja. Lagipula kalau ada yang memanggilmu aku akan segera keluar. _Arraseo?_" jelas Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ponsel Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sedikit ragu Kyuhyun kembali menangkup wajah imut itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terserahlah hari ini mau disebut apa. Kencan? _Yeah, kencan._

.

Hei, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berkencan!

.

Arrggh! Dia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya mengikuti kemauan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sadar dengan aura tak enak yang ditunjukkan Sungmin tanpa ditutupi merasa tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun juga dia yang mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Tapi dia sungguh ingin main _game!_

.

Aahhh—_mianhae_ Lee Sungmin-_ssi_. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun kita terlalu kangen dengan _'pacar'_-nya itu sehingga mengabaikanmu _uri _Minnie bunny.

.

Haaaah, Kyuhyun memang titisan iblis.

.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin. Wajah itu kembali beradadi dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pergi sana! Kau mengulur-ngulur waktu! Habiskan saja kencanmu bersama _game-game _konyol itu! Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajakku kencan hari ini!" bentak Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bahkan mata kelinci yang sangat cantik itu tak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menantang seperti biasanya.

.

_**Phuuuuuh~**_

.

"Kau marah..."

.

Kyuhyun dengan lembut meniup-niup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Membuat _namja _yang akan melancarkan protes itu menutup matanya dan menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

.

_**Brrr...**_

_**.**_

Tubuh Sungmin merinding seketika. Ada perasaan sesak bergumul di hatinya. Dia kembali merasakan sensasi itu.

.

"Jangan marah. Kau jelek tahu," gombal Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan aksinya.

.

Sungmin yang hanya merespon perkataan Kyuhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya—mencibir.

.

Dia pikir Sungmin dengan gampang akan tergoda apa?

Jangan sementang Sungmin belakangan ini mau meladeni Kyuhyun, lantas dia jadi mudah digoda! Huuuuh! Simpan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh, bung!

.

"Kau pikir aku tergoda, huh?"

.

_Hei...! Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, 'kan?_

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia mengecupi dengan lembut kedua kelopak mata yang masih terpejam itu.

.

"Tapi kupikir kau suka..."

.

Sungmin kembali merending ketika dirasanya kelopak matanya sedikit basah. Oh tidak... Kyuhyun menjilatnya.

.

"Uunngh—apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" bentak Sungmin sembari berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Kelopak mata itu sontak terbuka. Namun wajahnya yang masih berada dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Kyuhyun tak bisa menjauh.

.

"Pergi sana! Aiiisshh—"

"Kau cemburu pada _game? _Atau kau tak rela aku tinggal?"

.

Sungmin berjengit. Dia tatap bola mata Kyuhyun tajam—ah, dia sudah kembali menjadi garang.

.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tak peduli ak—"

.

"Lalu kenapa kau merajuk, _Hyung?_" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di pipi Sungmin. Badan Sungmin lemas seketika.

"Uu—ng—"

.

Kyuhyun kembali menjilat pipi _chubby _itu, "Tunggu saja di sini. Aku tak lama—"

.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan susah payah. Dan ketika Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan bibir ke bibir Sungmin, Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh.

Ya—sedikit lagi!

.

Cu—

.

**"EHEM!"**

.

_**Brak!**_

_**.**_

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun refleks mendorong tubuh masing-masing ketika ada suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan tersebut.

Oh ternyata sang _ahjussi_ itu tak dapat membiarkan kejadian tadi berlangsung dengan sangat indahnya di depan matanya sendiri. Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati ketika melihat _ahjussi_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil bergumam_, 'Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar tak tahu tempat.'_

Jangan tanya Sungmin. Dia sedang mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya, sesuatu di dalam dadanya itu berdetak tak tahu aturan. Wajahnya sudah sangat panas. Aaaarrgggh! Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap sepasrah tadi!

.

"E—ehm, aku main dulu! _Annyeong!_" Sekarang si bocah neraka itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya berat.

.

Dia berjalan gontai ke arah sofa yang di matanya terlihat sangat menggiurkan—kepalanya begitu pusing dan dia butuh istirahat.

.

**Tap.**

.

**Tap.**

.

"Nona beruntung sekali mempunyai _namjachingu _tampan seperti anak tadi."

.

.

_**What the heck?**_

.

.

Sungmin yang baru saja ingin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa menoleh dengan sangat pelan ke arah _ahjussi _itu.

.

Kurang ajar. Dia benar-benar dipermalukan hari ini.

.

"Aahh, tapi nona harus sabar ya dengan tingkahnya—kulihat dia lebih muda darimu, ya?"

Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya mendengar perkataan ahjussi itu. Ingin sekali dia berteriak bahwa dia adalah seorang _NAMJA! _Namun diurungkan niatnya itu. Dia mau istirahat saja.

Setelah mendapat tempat nyaman di sofa itu. Dia bersenandung kecil sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Ketika dia menengok, sang _ahjussi_ sudah tidak ada lagi. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa sendirian di ruang ini. Hei, sofa ini letaknya agak dipojokkan. Dan disebelahnya ada mesin penjual minuman—artinya dia agak tersembunyi.

.

"Pasti setan itu sedang asyik dengan _game_-nya. Huuuuh, menyebalkan," gerutu Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kita lihat saja. Berapa lama si bocah itu akan meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>11.03 <strong>_**a.m**_

.

Terlihat seorang _namja _jangkung berambut kemerahan sedang berjalan santai di koridor sebuah asrama. Santai atau melamun? Oh, entahlah.

Hari ini dia mau benar-benar bersantai sepertinya. Terlihat dari dia hanya menggunakan kaos tipis berlengan panjang dan celana jeans panjang.

Hari ini hari libur! Mana ada yang protes dia berpakaian seperti itu. Toh asrama ini asrama laki-laki jadi tak akan ada _yeoja_ yang berteriak histeris ketika dia mengenakan baju yang lumayan tipis seperti itu. Daritadi juga dia banyak melihat _namja-namja _berpakaian tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Wajar saja, diluar itu panas sekali hari ini.

Yah, walaupun di dalam sini sangat sejuk. Tempat memang ini luar biasa nyaman. Walau diluar panas, di dalam sini udaranya sungguh lembab, menjadikan gedung ini sangat sejuk. Jangan lupakan tempat ini ada di mana. Keluarga Cho memang luar biasa.

Berbicara tentang keluarga Cho. Zhoumi jadi ingat dengan teman kecilnya itu. Yah, setidaknya anak bermarga Cho itu tidak banyak membuat masalah. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun dewasa juga.

Haah, tadi melamun. Sekarang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Nanti apa lagi?

.

"Kau tak boleh melamun saat sedang berjalan."

.

Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya. Senyum berkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat teman kecilnya itu—Henry. _Namja_ berpipi _chubby _itu memandang ke arahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Imut sekali. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang sedang mengenakan hoodie tanpa lengan berwana putih dengan kaus ketat berwarna hitam untuk dalamannya—terlihat karena hoodie Henry sedikit kebesaran, lalu celana jeans selutut dengan sandal santai. Zhoumi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok imut itu.

"Lihat apa kau?" Henry bertanya dengan suara yang tidak bersahabat. Kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dada.

.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang menyapanya duluan? Kenapa jadi Zhoumi yang disalahkan dalam percakapan ini?

.

"Kau itu selalu saja marah-marah," ujar Zhoumi sambil berjalan pelan. Henry sekarang berjalan di sampingnya.

.

"Itu 'kan urusanku."

.

Oh... oke. Zhoumi tahu kalimat itu tak akan tinggal di setiap percakapannya dengan Henry.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di belakangku? Mengikuti aku?" tanya Zhoumi jahil. Henry mendelik ke arah Zhoumi sesaat.

.

"Entah," jawabnya pendek. Zhoumi menghela napas.

.

"Lantas?"

.

Henry melirik Zhoumi sekilas, lalu bibirnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Zhoumi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kenapa bocah itu?

.

"Eemm, sebenarnya aku mau main ke tempat temanku."

.

Zhoumi masih terlihat bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

.

Henry melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Zhoumi. Harus dia akui. Dia sangat-sangat malu jika harus mengatakan ini!

.

"Apa sih?" desak Zhoumi.

.

"E—ehm—a-aku-tapi—aku tak—tahu di mana—kamarnya," jawab Henry pelan seperti mencicit. Kata-kata itu diucapkannya sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah samping. Ternyata mochi kita tak tahu jalan. Ck, dia sangat malu.

Zhoumi tersadar dari ke-polossannya. Insting untuk menjalani keusilannya mencuat ke permukaan begitu cepat. Dia menyeringai.

.

"Lalu?" Zhoumi memandang Henry jahil. Aahh, yang dipandang sudah mengumpat tak jelas. Intinya dia minta bantuan Zhoumi 'kan?

.

"Itu—ak—aku mau minta—aiissh! Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke tempat temanku?" tanyanya sedikit keras. Untung saja koridor siang hari ini sepi.

.

"Hummph—"

.

"Y-ya! Kenapa tertawa lagi?" sentak Henry saat mengetahui Zhoumi sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sendiri. Dia akan tertawa keras sebentar lagi.

.

"Buahahaha! K-kau? Tersesat? Haha—" bahkan Zhoumi tak dapat berbicara dengan benar sekarang ini.

.

Henry kembali menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak terima. "Kalau tak mau membantu bilang saja!" lalu dengan cepat _namja _mungil itu berjalan mendahului Zhoumi.

Zhoumi yang sadar akan hal itu dengan cepat menyusul Henry yang menarik tangannya.

.

"Hei! Siapa bilang aku tak mau? Sekarang siapa nama temanmu itu?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan cepat—antisipasi. Daripada Henry tiba-tiba mengomel karena tindakkannya ini 'kan?

.

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan saat melihat mata Henry menyipit dan memandangnya sebal. Aahh, Zhoumi begitu mengaggumi _namja _mungil ini.

.

**Eh?**

.

_**Zhoumi jatuh cinta?**_

_**.**_

"Namanya Kim Kibum. Katanya sekamar dengan Siwon _hyung _yang Ketua OSIS itu," jelasnya pelan. Tak sadar bahwa tangannya masih ada di dalam genggaman Zhoumi.

.

"Ooh, _namja_ yang dekat dengan Siwon? _Arraseo_... aku tahu di mana mereka. _Kajja_, ikuti aku!" seru Zhoumi sambil menarik Henry untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang besar-besar itu.

.

.

Henry yang tiba-tiba ditarik itu hanya bisa berseru dengan keras,"_Ya! _Pelan-pelan!"

.

Kenapa si Zhoumi ini senang sekali berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya? Aaaakkh! Maksudnya, kenapa dia harus membawa diri untuk bertemu dengan Zhoumi sehingga harus mendapatkan perlakuan aneh begini?

.

_**Aaarrgghh...**_

.

.

Henry akui dia benar-benar merasa aman jika bersama Zhoumi. Mungkin itu alasannya tadi mencari-cari Zhoumi. Dia seperti yakin bahwa dia akan selalu merasa aman dengan Zhoumi jika namja itu yang menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Kibum.

Um—Henry nampak termenung dengan kata batinnya itu.

.

**'Tunggu—!'**

.

_'Jadi—aku _gay_ seperti Ryeowook _hyung_, hah?'_

.

_Andwaeyooo!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>11.05 <strong>_**a.m**_

**Game Center.  
><strong>

**.**

Sungmin berulang kali mengecek arloji-nya. dan waktu masih terus bergulir. Benar-benar melewatinya tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan saat itu benar-benar Sungmin ditinggal dengan Kyuhyun selama kurang lebih satu jam!

Aku tahu. Untuk manusia yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia seperti Kyuhyun yang tenggelam dalam dunia virtualnya mungkin satu jam tak berarti apa-apa.

.

Tapi ini Lee Sungmin yang menunggu bocah neraka itu sendirian, lho!

.

Aaaaaiiiish, satu jam serasa bertahun-tahun. "Aku bosan!" keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

.

Selama kurun waktu itu. Memang tak sedikit yang memasuki toko itu. Namun mereka seakan tak peduli ada Sungmin di situ. Setelah menemui sang _ahjussi _penjaga kasir mereka langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan nista itu dengan wajah yang kelewat sumringah.

.

Sungmin sampai heran dibuatnya.

.

"Lebih baik kau minum sesuatu."

.

Sungmin menengok ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang _ahjussi _penjaga kasir atau apapun itu namanya sedang memandang Sungmin kasihan. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi perhatian dari sang ahjussi. Ternyata masih ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan _namja _cantik itu. Sekarang kepalanya serasa pusing. Dia belum makan siang, 'kan?

Aaahh—semoga anemianya tak kambuh.

.

.

"_Gomawo ahjussi_, saya baik-baik saja," respon Sungmin yang sebenarnya merasa tak enak hati.

.

.

_Ahjussi _itu tersenyum. Namun tak lama dari itu telepon di sampingnya berdering. Sungmin yang melihat itu kembali larut dengan aktifitasnya satu jam belakangan ini. Melihat ke jalanan. Sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Sepertinya di luar panas, ya? Huh, Sungmin setidaknya bersyukur dia berada di ruangan se-sejuk ini. Pendingin ruangannya bekerja dengan sangat baik.

"Aah, _mianhamnida_, nona muda," panggil sang ahjussi. Sungmin menengok.

.

"_Ne?_"

.

"Bisakah kau jaga tempat ini sebentar? Aku ada urusan. Jika ada anak yang ingin bermain _game_, bisa kau suruh dia menunggu sebentar?" pinta _ahjussi _itu. Sungmin mengangguk pasti—tak ada salahnya membantu bukan?

.

"_Kasahamnida_, nona muda." _Ahjussi _itu segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhentikan oleh ucapan Sungmin.

**.**

"_Mianhae_, tapi saya seorang _namja_." _Ahjussi _itu menengok kaget pada Sungmin.

.

"Aah, _mian_," tambahnya lagi. Merasa tak enak hati karena dari tadi dia menganggap Sungmin seorang _yeoja_. Setelah Sungmin mengangguk sang _ahjussi _benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Sungmin hembuskan napasnya lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar sendirian. Dia menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya di sofa. Baiklah dia akan menunggu satu jam lagi.

.

.

Sepuluh menit pertama berhasil dilalui Sungmin dengan sukses.

.

Beranjak ke menit dua puluh lima Sungmin berulang kali melirik arloji _pink_-nya. Dia mulai tak nyaman.

.

Menit ke empat puluh lima Sungmin merengut sebal. Dia semakin melesakkan kepanya ke sofa. Bodo amat dengan keadaan sekarang—tak ada orang 'kan?

Aaargh... Sudah lima puluh menit berlalu begitu saja. _Ahjussi _itu juga belum kembali.

.

Oke, ini menit ke lima puluh lima. Sungmin mendecak kesal. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Benar-benar tak ada orang. Dan suara-suara aneh masih setia terdengar dari dalam sana. Sungmin benar-benar bosan!

.

_Namja _kelinci itu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan mulai memeluk lututnya sendiri. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini!

.

"Hooaaam, ngantuk sekali," gumam Sungmin. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lututnya.

"Bocah sialan! Aaargg—"

.

_**Ddrrtt—drrtt—drrrt.**_

**_._**

Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengumpat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget karena getaran di dalam saku celananya. Dengan setengah mengumpat Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang diyakininya milik Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat tampilan awal ponsel Kyuhyun. Mata kelincinya memincing melihat ada lebih dari lima _e-mail _yang masuk ke dalam ponsel Kyuhyun.

.

"Anak itu benar-benar terkenal, ya?" gumam Sungmin sedikit sinis.

.

Eehh—terus kenapa?

.

**Cemburu?**

.

Aaargggh, _shireo!_

.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu juga yang membuat Sungmin kaget. Namun _wallpaper _ponsel Kyuhyun!

Yap! Itu foto Sungmin ketika sedang tidur. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat polos. Aaahhh—_so cute! _Walau sekarang yang ada di pikiran Sungmin sangat berbeda. Tentu saja dia tak suka. Apa-apaan ini?

.

_**'Saranghae~'**_

.

Sungmin menajamkan pengelihatannya pada tulisan yang ada di pojok kanan atas ponsel Kyuhyun. Itu tulisan _'saranghae'_, 'kan?

.

Ya ampun... Sungmin benar-benar serasa _yeoja_sekarang. Aiiihhhh...

.

_**Ddrrrtt—drrrtti—**_

.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar lagi. Sungmin meniman-nimang ponsel di dalam genggamannya. Apakah dia harus masuk ke dalam ruangan terkutuk itu untuk menyerahkan ponsel yang bergetar terus ini?

_**.**_

_**Hiiii~!**_

**_._**

Bagaimana kalau dia membacanya? Kalau itu penting baru masuk ke sana. Bagaimana?

.

Tapi itu tidak sopan, 'kan?

.

_**Sudahlah~**_

**_._**

Lihat sekali-kali tak apa 'kan?

.

Yaah! Tak apalah, nanti Sungmin tinggal minta maaf saja pada Kyuhyun.

.

_**Klik!**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong> : SH.  
><strong>Subject<strong> : -  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

Aku lelah dengan sikapmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_=(

* * *

><p>Sungmin mengerutkan alis heran. Hanya segini isinya? Benar-benar tak penting. Tapi kenapa <em>e-mail<em>-nya banyak sekali dari si _'SH' _ini?

.

Dia ingin melihat yang lain lagi. Semakin kebawah _e-mail_-nya semakin lama, dan semakin jelas bukan?

.

_**Klik!**_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong> : SH.  
><strong>Subject<strong> : Aku ada di Korea.  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Oppa_, aku tahu mungkin kau tak akan menganggapku lagi. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah ada di Korea. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu.

* * *

><p>Sungmin mengernyit membaca <em>e-mail<em> itu. Siapa sih '_SH'_? _Oppa_? Berarti dia _yeoja, _'kan?

.

Tangan Sungmin tanpa sadar terus membuka _e-mail_ demi _e-mail _lainnya. Dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang serasa menyeruak di dalam dadanya.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong> : SH.  
><strong>Subject<strong> : _Bogoshipo, Oppa =')_  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Oppa_, aku tahu aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang dulu bersalah padamu. _Oppa saranghaeyo :'(_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Nyuuuuuuttt—**_

**_._**

Sungmin merasa napasnya mulai memburu. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak lebih cepat di dadanya—biasanya dia menyukai ini. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, detakkan ini begitu sakit. Rata-rata _e-mail-_nya seputar permintaan maaf, kata-kata cinta, rindu, dan—aaarrgghhh! Sungmin mulai merasa aneh membaca e-mail ini.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong> : SH.  
><strong>Subject<strong> : _Oppa_ aku ingin bertemu denganmu.  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Oppa_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Paling tidak balas _e-mail_-ku ini. Sudah hampir sebulan kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini. Aku—aku ingin hubungan kita ini diperjelas! _Jebbal_, Kyuhyun _oppa_. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku rindu dengamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Klik!**_

.

.

"Cih, kasihan sekali _yeoja _ini—" Sungmin mengeluarkan aplikasi pesan itu. Dia memandang rendah pada ponsel Kyuhyun. Diremasnya ponsel itu kuat.

"Bisa-bisanya ada _yeoja_ yang mencintai _namja _brengsek seperti dia sampai seperti itu," ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa hambar.

.

Hei, ternyata ini benar-benar taruhan, ya?

.

Kyuhyun tak benar-benar cinta padanya?

.

_**'Saranghaeyo, Hyung...'**_

**_._**

"Brengsek—" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

.

Ada apa dengannya?

.

Dia dan Kyuhyun ternyata memang sama-sama normal, ya?

.

Sungmin tertawa hambar, "Harusnya itu bagus, tapi kenapa—" Sungmin kembali meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Benar-benar ada yang sakit di sini.

.

_**Geunyuhga doraoneyo mianhadago haneyo. Iksookhaedduhn geuriwoon geu songillo uhroomanjyuhyo~ Nal boneun ansseuruhn noongil, deudgo shipduhn geu moksiri. Dajunghage ijen woolji mallaneyo~  
><strong>_

.

Sungmin memandang ponsel Kyuhyun yang terus berdering. Dengan enggan dia melihat siapa si pemanggil. Namun yang nampak hanya nomor-nomor yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin penting, Sungmin mengangkat telepon itu.

.

"_Yeobosse—_"

"Syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponku! _Oppa_, aku tahu kau tak akan mengangkat teleponku jika aku menghubungimu dengan nomor-ku."

.

Sungmin mengernyit. _Yeoja _yang menelpon Kyuhyun ini benar-benar tak tahu tata krama, ya? Sungmin bahkan belum menjawabnya.

.

"E-eh tapi ak-"

.

"_Oppa _aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Aku sekolah di Korea sama sepertimu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu—aku—"

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Entahlah, setiap kata yang dilontarkan _yeoja _itu bagai jarum yang menusuk hati Sungmin. Sungguh dia tak tahu ada apa ini.

.

"Kyuhyun _oppa?_"

.

Suara ini... entah kenapa suara ini begitu masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Suara ini sulit untuk dihapus.

.

"Kyuhyun _oppa?_"

.

Berhenti... berhenti memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu.

.

"_Oppa? Oppa _kenapa diam saja, aku—"

.

"Mian, tapi aku bukan Kyuhyun," potong Sungmin. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sesak.

.

_**Hei, apa-apaan ini?**_

.

"_Mwo? Aiigo! Mianhamnida!_ Aku sungguh tak tahu. Apakah anda temannya Kyuhyun _oppa?_" tanya _yeoja _itu.

.

"_Ne_, aku temannya."

.

"Aaahh! Tolong jangan katakan aku menelponnya! _Jebbal!_" pinta _yeoja _itu panik. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"_Ne..._" jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Aaah, sekarang apa lagi?

.

"_Gomawoyo, Oppa!_"

.

_**Tuuuut—tuuttt—**_

.

Sungmin menghela napas. Dia pandangi ponsel Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang—uhm, apa ya? Terluka mungkin?

.

Ahhh, entahlah.

.

.

**Brak!**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kasar Sungmin menghempaskan ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Mana peduli dia setelah ini Kyuhyun akan marah-marah? Huh, menyebalkan.

Sungmin kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Matanya terasa panas. Dadanya berdetak sakit.

.

**Sakit.**

**.**

Entahlah, ini sangat konyol.

.

.

**IoI**

**.**

_**Kriieeeetttt—**_

.

"Huaaa, _Ahjussi _aku mau main ga—lho, kok gak ada orang?"

.

Sungmin berdecak sebal saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan suara melengking. Aah, seorang _namja _yang sangat tinggi.

"_Ahjussi _sedang ada urusan. Katanya tunggu saja."

.

_Namja _tinggi itu menengok kaget pada Sungmin. Tatapan matanya terlihat bingung, namun tak lama dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana.

.

"Lho? Kamu gak masuk? Sedang menunggu _ahjussi _juga?" tanyanya dengan polos.

.

Sungmin menurunkan kakinya yang tadi masih terlipat di dekat dadanya—sopan santun.

.

"Aku di sini hanya sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Sungmin singkat. Diambilnya ponsel Kyuhyun dan disimpan dengan baik-baik di sakunya.

.

"_Namjachingu_-mu, ya?"

.

**Uhuuuuk!**

.

Sungmin dengan sangat tidak elitnya tersedak salivanya sendiri. _Namja_ yang bertanya itu sedikit tak enak hati, "_Gwaenchana?_"

.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Bagaimana _namja_ di depannya itu bisa terlihat sangat polos? Padahal aura dan gerak-gerik _namja _itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

.

Aura _evil _yang sangat kental seakan menguar di balik wajah polosnya.

.

Dia seperti—Kyuhyun?

.

_Ya! _Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?

.

"_Gwaenchana..._ kau tak perlu khawatir," hibur Sungmin. _Namja _jangkung yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

.

"Sudah berapa lama menunggu?"

.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari _namja_ jangkung itu. "Tak lama. Sekitar dua jam mungkin?" jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. _Namja _itu terkekeh.

"Waw, lalu waktu _'lama' _bagimu itu berapa?"

.

_Namja aegyo _kita ikut tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada mengejek itu.

.

"Ooh, entahlah. Aku tak peduli padanya."

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tak peduli? Kau saja masih setia di sini. Jangan bercanda—"

.

Sungmin tersenyum miring. Benar juga, ya? Buat apa dia rela menunggu di sini? Dia bisa jalan-jalan sendiri, 'kan?

.

"Kau juga datang sendiri?" tanya Sungmin. Setidaknya sekarang dia ada teman mengobrol.

"Yup, aku datang sendiri."

.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Lima menit kemudian keduanya sudah tak saling bicara lagi. Sungmin terlihat sangat mengantuk. Dia senderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, dia gunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya—dia ingin berisitarahat sebentar saja, oke?

"Oh, iya. Namamu sia—" _namja _jangkung itu baru saja ingin meluncurkan satu pertanyaan ketika dilihatnya Sungmin tengah tertidur sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya sendiri. Sosok itu tergelak pelan melihat tindakkan Sungmin.

.

"_Yaaa~_ kurasa _namjachingu_-mu itu keterlaluan meninggalkan _yeoja _secantik dirimu di sini.

.

Ooops, sepertinya _namja _jangkung itu salah sangka juga, ya?

.

_**Kriieeet~**_

**_._**

"_Omooo_, sepertinya aku terlalu lama meninggalkan toko ini."

.

"Aahh~ _ahjussi_, dari mana saja?"

.

_Ahjussi_ yang baru datang itu menengok ke arah _namja_ jangkung tadi. Senyumnya berkembang, "Wah, kau datang lagi, Minnie?"

.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin main _game!_" jawab _namja_yang dipanggil Minnie itu semangat.

.

_Ahjussi _itu kembali tersenyum dia berjalan menuju mejanya.

.

"Baik, baik. Sebentar ya—aah, anak muda itu tertidur," ujar _ahjussi_i tu yang melihat Sungmin sudah terlelap.

.

Minnie memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk Sungmin. "_Ahjussi _kenal dia?"

.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lembut, "Dia tadi datang bersama pacarnya. Kasihan sekali dia, sampai tertidur seperti itu," komentarnya seraya menatap Sungmin kasihan. "Apa perlu dibangunkan?"

.

"Biarkan saja ahjussi, kurasa dia benar-benar mengantuk," tambah Minnie. Dia memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Dia sangat cantik rupanya.

Minnie pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok malaikat itu. Tapi Minnie sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mendekatinya. Ada suatu aura yang dirasanya mirip dengan auranya mengelilingi Sungmin. Dan Minnie tak mau berurusan dengan apapun itu—lagipula katanya dia sudah punya _namjachingu_, 'kan?

.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Nah, Minnie, ini kartumu dan selamat bersenang-senang," perkataan _ahjussi _itu menyadarkan Minnie dari lamunannya.

.

Minnie berdiri dan mengambil kartu itu. "Yuuhuuu~ _gomawo ahjussi_. Oh ya, aku titip anak manis ini, _ne?_" tunjukknya pada Sungmin.

.

"Jangan sampai kau menyukainya juga, Minnie!" tegur _ahjussi _itu dengan kerlingan mengejek.

.

Minnie memutar bola matanya jengah. Seakan anak yang diperingati oleh orang tuanya agar tak membeli permen gulali karena dapat merusak giginya.

.

"_Aiiiggo, ahjussi! _Cinta sejatiku itu hanya makanan! Hahaha~" canda Minnie sambil menghilang di balik pintu yang di dalamnya penuh dengan hingar bingar musik.

.

.

**IoI**

.

.

Mata _namja _bertubuh jangkung itu berbinar melihat segala macam benda yang aku pun tak tahu namanya dan aku tak mau mencari tahu tentang nama mesin itu.

"Uwoooo~ rasanya aku baru seminggu yang lalu main ke sini, tapi rasanya kangen sekali, uuuuukkhh~" gumamnya sambil merenggangkan anggota badannya.

.

"Uwaaahh, ayo, _Hyung!_ Terus, _hyung,_yeeaahh!"

.

"Huaaa, _Hyuuuunnggg, _menang lagiiii!"

.

Minnie menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Pasti ada seseorang yang hebat sedang bermain di sana. Dan _namja _jangkung berwajah polos itu tertarik akan hal itu.

.

Ahh, pasti _namja _berambut ikal yang sedang main di sana, 'kan? Lihat saja banyak yang mengelilinginya sambil memberi semangat.

.

_**Mwwoo?**_

.

Bola mata bening itu terbuka lebar. Dia melihat seorang _namja _yang sangat-sangat dikenalnya. Bibirnya berucap tanpa disuruh. "Kyuhyunnie?"

.

Dengan cepat _namja_ jangkung itu menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan _game-_nya. Senyum Minnie berkembang.

.

.

"GaemGyu!" Minnie menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

.

_Namja _penggila _game_ itu tersentak. Dia menoleh kaget. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang menepuknya dia semakin kaget, matanya sedikit berbinar dan dia berseru kecil, "Changminnie?"

Ohhh, ternyata Minnie adalah sebuah _nickname _dari Changmin.

.

Changmin menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya. "_Yaaaa!_ Apa kabar, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menempeleng kepala Changmin sehingga _namja_ tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan, sepertinya kebiasaan Sungmin menular padanya. "Bagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku _'hyung'!_"

.

Changmin mencibir, "Kau itu cuma lebih beruntung lahir lebih dulu beberapa hari dari aku, tahu!"

.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Changmin balas menyeringai. "Hei, untuk pertemuan tak terduga ini. Bagaimana kalau tanding _game?_ Kalau kau menang, aku akan memanggilmu _'hyung'_, bagaimana?" tantang Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

.

"Siapa takut?"

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh dua anak manusia ini. Dua _namja _yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sedang bersitirahat rupanya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu dan kapan kau pulang dari Amerika, _Hyung?_" Changmin bertanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun menang darinya? Uukh!

Yah, kalian sudah tahu. Kyuhyun keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan Changmin mau tak mau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'hyung'_.

"Yaah, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Minggu lalu aku datang. Dan sekarang aku bersekolah di sini."

.

Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aaahh, menjadi murid baru itu merepotkan, _ne?_" tanyanya sambil sedikit tertawa. Changmin yang senasib dengan Kyuhyun yaitu murid baru. Tentu saja tahu akan hal itu. Paling enak memang jadi murid kelas sebelas atau tingkat dua. Semuanya ada di tengah-tengah.

.

"Kurasa kau benar. Sangat merepotkan."

.

"Jangan-jangan kau selalu dihukum oleh ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahmu, ya? Kau 'kan anaknya lumayan gak jelas," tebak Changmin.

"_Ya! _Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin?" gerutunya.

.

"Hahaha, jangan marah dong, _Hyung!_ Lagipula kau juga 'kan nempel terus dengan si _'cantik'_-mu itu. Mana mungkin ketua kedisiplinan akan mengabaikan hal itu?"

.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Mendengar kata-kata _'ketua kedisiplinan' _selalu membuatnya ingat dengan Sungmin.

.

"Kalau itu tak usah kau tanya. Bahkan _PSP_-ku disita."

.

Changmin membulatkan matanya lucu. "_Mwoo? _Kok kau tidak melawan?"

.

"Aiisshh, dia itu jago _matrial art!_ Padahal mukanya seperti anak-anak. Mungkin kalau kau melihatnya, kau akan tertipu apakah dia _yeoja_ atau _namja_. Matanya seperti mata kelinci, dan bibirnya itu berbentuk _'hati' _yang minta dikecup berkali-kali. Huumph, aku saja sudah mengecupnya berkali-kali—"

.

"_Stop!_ Kau bilang dia _namja?_" potong Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun terus berceloteh tentang ketua kedisiplinannya itu.

.

"_Ne, _memang. Lalu?"

.

Changmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kadang Kyuhyun bisa begitu bodoh.

.

"Bagaimana kau? Lho—aissh, Cho Kyuhyun kauu—?" Changmin mendesis pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang giliran Changmin yang bertingkah bodoh.

.

Aaah, kedua _evil magnae pabbo._

.

"Ssshhh! _Pabboya_ Shim Changmin! Jangan keras-keras! Di sini juga banyak anak kecil!" Kyuhyun menutup mulut Changmin. _Namja_ itu mau berseru di sini bahwa dia **-ehm-** _gay_ begitu? _Jeongmal pabboya namja._

.

.

"_Aiigooo! _Aku kira kau masih normal! Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Seo?"

.

Kyuhyun berjengit mendengar nama itu disebut. "Aaaiiih, jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi! Kami sudah putus!"

.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau dulu bahkan mengejarnya ke Amerika?"

.

**Deg!**

.

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sangat sesak mendengar nama itu. "Entahlah, itu cerita lama. Dan menurutku sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

.

Changmin tiba-tiba mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun.

.

"_Mwo? _Siapa? Siapa?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Aiiisssh, pelankan suaramu, Shim Changmin! Orangnya sangat manis. Dia kekasihku, lhooo~" nada bicara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melembut saat menceritakan tentang _'kekasih'_-nya itu.

.

"Perkenalkan padakuu!" seru Changmin bersemangat **-lagi-**.

.

"_Ne, ne_. Aku membawanya, kok."

.

"Ha? _Jeongmal?_ Dimana? Wah, dia suka _game _juga?"

.

"_Anio_, dia sepertinya malah sangat membencinya. Anaknya ada di luar. Kau melihatnya, 'kan?"

.

Changmin terlihat sedang berpikir dia hanya mengingat seoarang _yeoja _cantik yang tengah merengut di luar sana.

.

"Ehhh—maksudmu _yeoja_ berpakaian _pink_-hitam yang ada di luar? Itu kekasihmu, _Hyung?_ Yang benar? Dia manis sekali! Eehh—_Hyung _dia ketiduran di luar!"

.

.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Changmin memberi tahu hal penting itu. "_Mwooo? _Ketiduran? Aiissshh, ini jam berapa?"

.

Changmin melihat arlojinya. "Jam setengah empat kurang, _Hyung. Wae?_" tanyanya dengan wajah begitu polos.

.

Lama-lama Kyuhyun ingin menendang wajah _namja _jangkung di depannya ini.

.

"_Mwoooo? Aiigooo! _Aku meninggalkannya berapa jam? Aiisshh, ini semua gara-gara kamu!" tunjukknya pada wajah Changmin. Dengan tergesa dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

"Lho? Kok aku yang disalahin? Yaa! _Hyung _mau kemana?" panggil Changmin sembari mengikuti Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia tak rela juga disalahkan.

.

**IoI**

.

Kyuhyun sampai di tempat di mana Sungmin menunggu. Dia melihat kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur dengan leher mendongak. Dengan segera dia mendatangi _namja _mungil itu.

.

"Aaiish, kelinci ini tertidur dengan posisi begini," gumamnya khawatir. Dengan perlahan dia menurunkan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Lehernya disandarkan di bahu Kyuhyun.

.

_**Puk! Puk!**_

**_._**

"Minnie? Minnie _hyuung~?_" panggil Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

.

"Euuunnnnggghhh—" lenguh Sungmin. Bukannya bangun dia malah menyamankan letak kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"_Aiiigoo~_ lihat, _Hyung._ Dia sangat manis. Kau tega membiarkan _yeoja _secantik dirinya menunggumu sambil tertidur.

.

Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin. Walau kedua tangannya yang lain langsung setia mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin. Sepertinya _namja _itu benar-benar kelelahan, ya?

.

.

"Tumben dia tidak langsung terbangun? Hhh—batal deh kencan dengan Sungmin _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendekap Sungmin dan mengelus-ngelus rambut hitamnya.

.

"Ha?"

.

Kyuhyun menoleh malas pada Changmin, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

.

"Dia—_namja—Hyung?_" tanya Changmin sedikit takut. Hei, kemana aura _evil _yang biasanya menguar dengan indahnya itu?

.

Kenapa sekarang terlihat sangat _penakut_, eh, Changmin?

.

.

"Kau bawa mobil, gak?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Nanti saja mengurusi pertanyaan tak mutu Changmin itu.

.

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bawa sih, _wae?_"

.

Oh, tidak... Changmin merasa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi supir mendadak. Apalagi melihat seringaian di wajah Kyuhyun, oooouuw...

"Nah, karena kita baru bertemu hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau mengantarku pulang? Mau 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman _evil_-nya. Changmin mendengus kesal. Oke, dia juga tak boleh kehilangan predikat _'Evil Magnae'_y ang disandangnya. Dia pandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk.

.

"Antarkan aku pulang atau kau akan kulaporkan Jae _hyung_ karena main _game _lagi, huh?" ancam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang bertambah lebar.

.

**What?**

.

Dia kenal betul siapa itu sosok Kim Jaejoong. Kakak sepupu dari Shim Changmin itu sangat _over protektif_ padanya. Mana terima dia jika Changmin ketahuan pergi ke _game center_ setelah ini? _Aiiggo~ _bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa ingat dengan sosok kakak sepupunya itu?

.

.

Jangan lupakan predikatnya yang menyandang status _'Evil Magnae' _juga, ya!

.

"_Ne, ne. Ppali_, aku antar. Huh, dasar menyebalkan."

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia gendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_, dan segera mengikuti Changmin. Ketika dia sampai di depan pintu. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia pandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun baru sadar, kemana perginya _ahjussi _itu, ya?

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum...

.

.

Bagaimana sosok Lee Sungmin bisa sangat menggoda? Aaaahhhh~ kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan.

.

.

_**Cupppp~**_

.

.

Kyuhyun melumat dengan pelan bibir bawah Sungmin. Dia rasakan Sungmin di dalam dekapannya menggeliat tak nyaman. Namun yang namanya setan. Mana mau Kyuhyun berhenti?

Kyuhyun menghisap dengan pelan bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian. Posisi mereka benar-benar seperti pengantin baru yang turun dari altar pernikahan.

Bibir Sungmin harus diakui benar-benar bibir termanis dan terkenyal yang ia rasakan. Sangat lembut dan jika Kyuhyun tak ingat itu bibir manusia, mungkin setan kecil itu sudah memakannya.

.

.

"Mmmhh~"

.

.

Oke! _Stop _sampai situ! Lenguhan Sungmin menyadarkannya dari tindakkan barusan. Dia menggumam pelan. Lalu segera diikutinya Shim Changmin yang terlihat sudah bersiap di dalam mobilnya.

.

.

Hei, ada apa dengan Sungminnie-nya?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03.42 <em>p.m<em>**

**_._**

"Mereka benar-benar tipe _uke_ sejati," gumam seorang _namja_ berotot yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di _remote _Tv. Berusaha mengalihkan kebosanannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

"Heemm, tak kusangka dua orang itu begitu dekat," sahut seorang _namja_ berambut merah lainnya.  
>Siwon dan Zhoumi—sebut mereka begitu. Sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa sambil menikmati sebuah acara Tv yang namanya saja mereka tak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya mereka tak mau tahu.<p>

"Kalau kau tidak membawa mochi itu, Bummie tak akan mengacuhkan akau seperti ini," tuntut Siwon kepada Zhoumi. Semenjak Zhoumi datang membawa Henry. Kedua _namja _itu bagai lem yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Dan terpaksa Zhoumi dan Siwon harus menyingkir. Zhoumi juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia berdiam diri di sini. Tak ingin melihat Siwon menderita sendiri, mungkin?

.

.

"Mereka dekat gara-gara kemarin jadi pengurus kelas," jelas Zhoumi. Tampak sesekali dia melirik ke arah tempat tidur. Dua _namja _manis itu sedang mengobrol entah apa itu.

.

Kibum yang biasanya dingin juga nampak sering tersenyum bersama mochi itu. Dan jujur saja Siwon merasa sedikit cemburu. _Yak! _Begitulah kira-kira.

.

Yaaah, walaupun Kibum belum resmi dengannya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan makhluk dingin itu. Menyenderkan kepala di pahanya saja sudah cukup. Menggelikan memang jika orang lain melihat. Tapi tidak untuknya, untuk aku, dan untuk kalian, benar 'kan?

.

.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Itu sedikit menggelikan," komentar Zhoumi. Ekspresi kesal Siwon benar-benar buruk.

.

Siwon menoleh malas pada Zhoumi. "Semoga mereka cepat sadar dan mochi-mu itu pulang," doa Siwon ngaco.

Zhoumi memutar matanya jengah, bosan mendengar keluhan Siwon. "Mochi, kita pulang sekarang, _ne?_" tanya Zhoumi sekalian. Biar _namja _di sampinya ini tidak protes lebih jauh lagi.

Henry yang masih sibuk dengan Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zhoumi. Ternyata _namja _jangkung serba merah itu masih ada di situ.

.

"Kok masih ada di sini?" tanyanya ketus. Zhoumi melengos. Benar-benar tidak diangggap rupanya.

.

"Ayolah, pulang, _ne? _Kau tega meninggalkan Li Xu sendirian?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia tak mau berdebat sekarang.

.

"Memangnya Wookie _hyung_ sudah pulang? Tadi 'kan dia sedang pergi dengan Yesung _sunbae?_" Henry menggembungkan pipinya tak terima diajak pulang. Kibum hanya melihat Siwon yang sudah melayangkan tatapan _aku-ingin-berduaan-denganmu._

"Henry-ah, lebih baik kau dengarkan Zhoumi _sunbae_. Dia sudah mengantarmu dan menunggumu di sini, pulanglah," perintah Kibum dengan suara pelan. Huh, beda sekali jika Kyuhyun sedang merajuk padanya.

Henry tadinya mau menolak. Tapi karena Kibum yang menyuruh. Yah, apa boleh buat. Dia juga di sini sudah lumayan lama. Dia mengangguk dan beranjak dari kasur. Ekspresi Siwon berubah seketika.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok, _Hyung!_" pamitnya pada Kibum. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Siwon sebelum menarik Zhoumi keluar.

.

_**Blaaaamm!**_

**_._**

**IoI**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau Wookie _hyung _belum pulang. Kau harus menemaniku di kamar!" perintah Henry mutlak. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Zhoumi mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah Henry yang tak diduga.

.

"Lho, kok mau aku yang nemenin? Biasanya aku diusir?" kekeh Zhoumi lagi. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

.

"Aiish, kau tak perlu banyak bertanya, aku ha—"

.

_**BRUAGH!**_

.

"Aaarrggh!"

.

Zhoumi tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mochi kecilnya itu terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh seseorang.

.

"_A-appo—_"

.

Zhoumi terhenyak. Kenapa bisa yang menabrak Henry itu _yeoja?_ Dan lagi, siapa _yeoja _ini?

.

"_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Zhoumi sembari membantu _yeoja_ mungil itu berdiri. Tak sadar bahwa _namja _mungil di sampingnya mengumpat tak jelas melihat hal itu.

.

"E-eeh, _gomawoyo, Oppa_. Dan, _mianhamnida, Oppa_. Tadi ku sungguh tak sengaja!" _yeoja_ yang ternyata sangat mungil itu menundukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Henry yang sudah bangkit dari ke-terjatuhannya menatap _yeoja _itu tajam.

_Yeoja_ itu tampak salah tingkah dipandangi oleh Zhoumi dan Henry. Henry mengangkat salah satu alisnya, _'Apa-apaan _yeoja_ sok imut ini?'._

.

.

"_Yaaa—Eonni _kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ lainnya muncul. Dia langsung menghampiri _yeoja_ mungil yang menabrak Henry tadi. Melihat ada dua _namja_ di depannya, _yeoja _berambut hitam itu menundukkan badannya.

"Aah, apa kami mengganggu kalian?"

Zhoumi menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Henry? Masih pasang muka ketus rupanya.

.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apakah kalian tahu dimana kamar Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya cepat pada Zhoumi dan Henry. Henry mengangkat bahu tak tahu. Zhoumi mengangguk sekilas.

"Biar aku tuliskan..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1132.<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan benar di kasurnya. Dia rapihkan pakaian Sungmin dan melepas sepatunya. Wajahnya juga kelihatan pucat.

.

Sungmin tak makan siang. Sungmin kelelahan. Sungmin punya anemia.

.

_**Plak!**_

.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Sungmin pasti kelelahan lagi. Kemarin 'kan dia seharian merawat Kyuhyun. Kurang tidur, dan sekarang tidak makan lagi? _Aiiggoo~_ Kyuhyunnie sungguh _pabbo._

Kyuhyun melepaskan rompi Sungmin. Setidaknya pakaian yang dipakai Sungmin hari ini cukup nyaman untuk dibawa tidur. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskannya.

_'_Aiiggo~ _jadi aku bisa dekat dengannya jika salah satu dari kami sakit, begitu? Konyol...' _batin Kyuhyun miris. Dia rapihkan penampilannya yang sedikit kusut.

Paling tidak dia harus berterimakasih dengan Shim Changmin karena mau mengantarnya sampai sini. Yah, dengan sedikit ancaman tentu saja.

_Evil magnae_ itu sungguh polos. Kalau dilogikakan. Bagaimana dia mau menghubungi Jaejoong _hyung_ jika dia sendiri tak tahu nomor Jae? Aahh, _magnae_ itu sungguh gampang dibohongin. Yah, kalau diingai-ngat tidak beda jauh dengan kekasih Jae _hyung,_'kan? Jung Yunho itu, dia begitu gampang tertipu. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana dulu dia dan Changmin sering menipu kakak kelas mereka itu.

Nyahahaha~ tinggal di Amerika benar-benar membuatnya rindu dengan teman-teman yang sudah dia anggap saudara itu.

.

Sepertinya besok dia akan meminta Sungmin untuk _'kencan'_ sekali lagi dengannya. Tanpa _game _tentu saja.

Dia cukup merutuki kebodohannya hari ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Dia baringkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping tubuh Sungmin. Lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Dielusnya dengan pelan punggung Sungmin. Dan seperti biasa, Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun adalah gulingnya, hahaha~

Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan. Dia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Begitu bodoh dia tadi menelantarkan Sungmin. Aaarggh, _pabboya._

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel milik Sungmin. Lalu dihidupkan aplikasi kamera-nya. Dengan iseng, Kyuhyun berpose mengecup dahi Sungmin yang sedang terlelap.

.

_**Ckrek!**_

.

Aahh, begitu manis hasil foto itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyetelnya sebagai sebuah _wallpaper _ponsel Sungmin. Dia tersenyum melihat foto itu. Sungmin memang luar biasa.

Sekali lagi aku tanya. Kenapa laki-laki bsa begitu cantik sepertinya?

.

Tunggu—ini ponsel milik, Sungmin?

.

**Upps!**

.

Kyuhyun berjengit. Dia lupa, ponselnya masih ada pada Sungmin. Dengan sedikit meraba-raba—yah, anggap saja bonus— Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan ponsel nya kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya _wallpaper _ponselnya tak diubah-ubah oleh Sungmin.

.

Ehhhh—_yeoja_ itu mengiriminya _e-mail _lagi tidak, ya?

.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang dia khawatirkan.

.

Sungmin membaca _e-mail_ di _inbox _Kyuhyun tidak, ya?

Kyuhyun setengah panik membuka _inbox e-mail-_nya. Dan benar saja. Beberapa _e-mail _yang belum dibacanya sudah terbuka. Jadi—

.

**Oh, tidak...**

**.  
><strong>

"Apa perasaanmu setelah membacanya, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

.

Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin?

.

Tapi bukankah Sungmin membencinya? Tapi,'kan—

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**.  
><strong>

Kyuhyun mendengus setengah mengumpat mendengar ketukan tak sabar di luar pintu kamarnya.

.

"_Ya! _Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan gontai kea rah pintu.

.

_**Cklek!**_

.

"Ya? Siapa—ya?"

.

Pupil mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat siapa tamunya. Dua _yeoja_ asing—_ani_, salah satunya tak asing bagi Kyuhyun— tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

"Ini benar kamarnya, Lee Sungmin?" tanya _yeoja_ berambut pendek pirang itu _innocent._

.

Kyuhyun seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Matanya terfokus menatap _yeoja_ yang sama terkejutnya dengannya. _Yeoja _yang sangat-sangat dikenal Kyuhyun dengan baik.

.

"Seo—hyun?"

.

_Yeoja_ berambut pirang itu nampak bingung. Baru saja dia akan bertanya apakah _namja _di depannya ini mengenal adik sepupunya atau tidak. Namun senyumannya langsung merekah tatkala melihat siapa yang muncul di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu, siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

.

Kyuhyun entah kenapa langsung menghalangi Sungmin yang ingin maju lebih depan. Refleks melindungi. "_Hyung_, kau terbangun? Lebih baik istirahat saja, anemiamu sepertinya kambuh," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

Namun Sungmin malah semakin penasaran dengan tamunya. "Memang tamunya siapa sih—ah, SUNNY?" pekik Sungmin ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"_Annyeong, Oppa!_" sapa _yeoja _bernama Sunny itu. Dari pandangannya ia seakan ingin menerkam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecak tak suka. Terlebih saat Seohyun yang berdiri di belakang Sunny memandangnya penuh harap.

"Minnie, dia siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia sungguh tak suka dengan kedatangan kedua orang ini.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

.

"Dia—"

.

Kyuhyun memandang Sunny dengan tatapan membunuh. Sungmin yang lebih peka kali ini refleks mencengkram kemeja bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Entah apa maksudnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_—"

.

**Deg!**

**.  
><strong>

Sungmin merasa kenal dengan suara ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada _yeoja _yang berdiri di belakang Sunny. Wajah gadis itu seakan mau menangis.

.

"Kyuhyun _oppa?_" panggilnya sekali lagi. Eksprasi Kyuhyun tampak mengeras.

Tidak... suara itu—Sungmin sangat yakin.

.

**Dia—**_**SH?**_

.

.

"Lee Sun Kyu _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Sunny. Aku tunangannya Sungmin _oppa!_" sambung Sunny sumringah.

.

**Deg!**

.

**Deg!**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang. Detak jantung keduanya sangat sulit untuk digambarkan. Kalau boleh jujur, detak jantung ini sangat menyakitkan. Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata.

**.**

.

**Ada apa ini? Benarkah badai itu mulai menerpa? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?**

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Panjaaaaaannngggg! XD

Mianhamnida yeorobun. Cerita ini benar-benar makin ngasal. Tadinya saya ingin membalas review kalian semua. Tetapi mengingat panjang FF ini yang -uhm- sangat panjang. editan cerita ini agak acak-acakkan saya rasa -_- , yeorobun mianhaaeee! tapi sungguh semoga FF ini memuaskan, ini hadiah saya untuk perginya saya dari daerah saya ini untuk pergi berlibur, yaa!

Aah, saya ini yeoja. Mianhae, kemarin saya melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Dan untuk typo(s) saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Doakan saya. ^^

Bagaimana? Bagaimana cerita ini? Makin gak jelaskah? Alur kecepetan kah? Segala masukan diterima di sini.

Thanks to:

-**VitaMinnieMin**, Yenni Gaemgyu, **Mutsuchi gabisa login**, Kim Kwangwook, **Rima KyuMin Elf**, ikachuu, **Cassie Uchiha**, HeezepKyuminELF**, Can0404**, YellowRainbow2109, **Drak 038**, Saeko Hichoru, **gamegyu**, kyuminlinz92, **blackivy**, Chikyumin , **White Lucifer**, Fujita Hoshiko,-, Manami Katayanagi, **Evilkyu Vee**, wulan yeppo ,**Sena** , Beautiful Garnet, **JiYoo861015**, chacha95, **doradora dongdong** , Park HyunRa , **Park Rin**, Meong, **MinnieGalz**, rainy hearT, **hyena**, minnie beliebers ,**HaruKimMinhyuk**, Viivii-ken , **MiEunMinWook**, Jirania.

Gomawo yeorobun! Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!

Akhir kata...

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Evil Roomate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Ket:**

**- **Cho Kyuhyun(X) & Lee Sungmin(XII) = Berpacaran (dalam kontrak 1 bulan).

**- **Kim Jongwoon/Yesung(XII) & Kim Ryeowook(X) = Berpacaran.

**- **Kim Youngwoon/Kangin(XII) & Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(XII) = Berpacaran.

**- **Tan Hangeng/Hankyung(XII) & Kim Heechul(XII) = Belum resmi (masalah keluarga).

**- **Choi Siwon(XI) & Kim Kibum(X) = Belum resmi (ada perjanjian masa lalu).

**- **Lee Donghae(XI) & Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk(XI) = Sahabat (mereka belum sadar tentang perasaannya).

**- **Zhoumi (XI)& Henry Lau (X) = Entahlah, tampaknya mereka baru mulai sadar tentang perasaannya.

.

(**Saran**: Fanfict ini sangat panjang, mohon dibaca dalam keadaan santai. Karena author tak menanggung jika kalian pegal membacanya ^^)

.

.

**CHAPTER 8! _**_**HAPPY READING ^^**_**—**

.

.

"Bisa kalian pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Sunny baru akan protes. Seohyun menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

Kyuhyun mendengus jengah.

.

.

_**Brraak!**_

Tanpa peduli dua orang di depannya, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya keras. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang dia menguncinya.

.

"_Oppa! Oppa! _Buka pintunya!"

.

"Ciissh..."

"_Ya! _Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sungmin kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun diam, dia berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada _yeoja _itu? Hah, jadi benar dia datang ke Korea?

Bagaimana bisa?

"He—hei, minggirlah. Ada Sunny di luar sana," ujar Sungmin sembari mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari pintu.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa peduliku? Dia sudah kusuruh pergi tadi." Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "Siapa _yeoja _itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun mendecih tak suka. Dia tatap bola mata Sungmin yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu namun dia langsung sadar siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tau siapa dia..." ujar Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tunanganmu? Jangan bercanda—"

"Aku tak bercanda! Tentu saja tidak, dia memang—tunanganku—" jelas Sungmin dengan suara yang dibuat menantang. Namun anehnya suaranya makin kecil seperti mencicit.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

"_Oppaaaa!_"

.

_**Ngiiiiiiinnggg~**_

.

"_Hyung_, lihat _'tunangan'_-mu itu! Dia begitu menyebalkan!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Dia dari dulu memang seperti itu."

"Cish, menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, cepat minggir dari sana. Kau menghalangiku!" Sungmin sudah bersiap memutar knop pintu itu namun, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

_**Grep!**_

Sungmin mendengus jengah. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Sekarang kau mau ap—hmmph!" Pupil mata Sungmin melebar. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan pintu seperti ini, huh?

Jemari Sungmin yang berada di knop pintu mencengkram erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia hisap bibir Sungmin yang terkatup rapat lalu setelah satu hisapan kuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _'plop' _pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Lihatlah hasil karyanya. Sungmin terengah-engah dengan mata sedikit sayu dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak—merah segar dengan saliva. Walau durasi ciuman itu begitu singkat, tapi dapat membuat Sungmin kehabisan napas.

"Kau cantik," puji Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan napasnya yang tiba-tiba tadi hilang menatap Kyuhyun horror.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin. Aahh, rasanya Sungmin sudah lama tak melakukan ini.

.

**BRUAGH!**

.

"Aarggghhh!" Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Karena tiba-tiba saja Sungmin meninju perutnya lumayan keras sehingga keseimbangannya limbung, menyebabkan _evil magnae _itu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"_Ya! _Kenapa meninjuku!"

"Aku rindu membuatmu babak belur," jelas Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang terkesan _manly_, aahh Kyuhyun tersenyum masam.

.

_**Cklek!**_

_"Opppaaa~ bogoshipoooo~"_

Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika Sunny tiba-tiba memeluknya saat Sungmin membuka pintu.

"Kenapa tadi kami diusir, huh? Temanmu itu sangat menyebalkan!" rajuk Sunny. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. Tak ada niatan memeluk balik _yeoja _ini.

.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk."

Sungmin menggeser badannya agar dua _yeoja _itu bisa masuk.

Sungmin masuk dengan tangan ditarik oleh Sunny. Bahkan tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil meringis di dekat pintu.

"_Oppa, gwaenchana?_" tanya Seohyun pelan. Dia menunduk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya, membantu tubuhnya berdiri.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Kyuhyun pendek. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum lembut.

.

"Kyaa~ Seohyun-_ah_, jangan memegang tangan laki-laki seperti itu!" tegur Sunny yang sudah duduk manis di sofa.

Sungmin yang tak sengaja menengok melihat Seohyun masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa jengkel.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dilepaskannya dengan cepat tangan Seohyun. _Yeoja _itu berusaha tersenyum, sedang Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja. Duduk di ranjangnya dengan Sungmin sambil melipat tangan. Tak mau peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sana.

Sangat kelakuan yang tak pantas dicontoh.

Sungmin ikut duduk di sofa—di sebelah Sunny dan Seohyun. "_Oppa_tak tahu kau sekolah di sini," buka Sungmin. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"_Ya!_ Kau jahat sekali, _Oppa_. Aku memang baru satu hari masuk ke kelas. Dan seminggu belakangan ini aku kembali ke rumah, hehe. Kau merindukan aku, _Oppa?_" tanya Sunny bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Sungmin yang menyadari ikut merasa tak enak.

"Oh, iya, _Oppa_. Kenalkan, _yeoja _cantik ini adik sepupuku."

Seohyun tersenyum, "Seo Joo Hyun _imnida_. Aku biasa dipanggil Seohyun, _bangapseumnida_."

Sungmin balas tersenyum, "Lee Sungmin _imnida, bangapseumnida_. Oh dan itu... _Yaaa! _Jangan seenakmu saja bocah! Duduk di sini!" perintah Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun yang terkesan ogah-ogahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di samping Sungmin. Mukanya sangat kusut. "Ini _hoobae _sekaligus teman sekamarku—"

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," potong Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sun Kyu _imnida!_ Kau bisa memanggilku Sunny, aku tunangannya Sungmin _oppa_, dan dia—ah, apa kau mengenal adik sepupuku? Kau menyebut namanya tadi." Sunny melirik Seohyun. Sebenarnya tatapannya seperti meminta penjelasan dari Seohyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dingin, "Hanya teman lama di sekolah yang dulu." Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kalian teman dekat?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

Sungmin menatap aneh kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sunny yang sebenarnya masih kesal terhadap Kyuhyun mengambil langkah tak peduli. Nanti saja minta penjelasan dari Seohyun.

.

.

.

_"Mulai sekarang aku dan Seo terus bersekolah di sini."_

.

_"Ahh, aku sangat merindukanmu, _Oppa._"_

.

_"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan sering-sering main ke sini. Bagaimana kalau besok kau temani aku berkeliling?"_

.

.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Kupingnya terasa panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan Sunny. Berdiam diri di tempat ini sama saja bagai menyemplungkan diri di lembah neraka. Mereka sudah entah berapa jam berbincang seperti itu. Dari sore hingga malam. Dan Kyuhyun hanya jadi obat nyamuk? Oh dia tidak mau sebenarnya. Maaf saja.

Dan sadarkah Sungmin senyuman dan tawa yang dia berikan pada Sunny membuat hatinya sakit?

**Sungguh!**

"Aku keluar dulu." _Namja _berambut ikal itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Seohyun merasa sangat sakit hati dengan perlakuan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini? Meliriknya? Seohyun perhatikan tatapan _namja _itu hanya tertuju pada Sungmin entah mengapa. Menyapanya pun tidak.

.

"Jangan pulang malam," tegur Sungmin saat menyadari Kyuhyun dengan aura _evil_-nya yang menguar begitu hebat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberi tanggapan.

Toh sejak kapan Sungmin memerhatikannya?

Lebih baik tak usah diperhatikan sekalian daripada seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menarik dua surai itu—menjambak rambut, istilah mudahnya— keluar dari ruangan ini.

.

_**Blaaaaamm!**_

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap miris kepergian _namjachingu_-nya itu.

.

"Oh, ya, _Oppa_, jadi—"

Bagus. _Yeoja _di sampingnya ini kembali berceloteh. Sungmin benar-benar merasa pusing sekarang.

Seohyun? _Yeoja _itu hanya diam sambil menatap pintu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>08. 23 <strong>_**p.m.**_

__ _**.**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

.

"Aaaagggh! Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun masih saja mengumpat dalam perjalanannya. Sekarang dia tak tahu harus kemana. Yang jelas kakinya sudah menyeretnya jauh dari kamarnya.

"Aku? Bertemu dengan dia lagi? Aiiisshhh..."

.

"Bertemu siapa?"

.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkesiap. Zhoumi sudah berjalan di sampingnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Mimi-_ge_, kau mengejutkan aku!" gerutunya sebal. Bibirnya dikerucutkan seperti anak kecil.

Zhoumi terkekeh, "_Yaa~ baby _Kui Xian jangan marah!"

_Shit! _Sekarang si jangkung tak tahu diri ini kembali bersikap baik kepadanya. Kemarin-kemarin saat dia menjadi pengurus kelas? Kyuhyun serasa menjadi budak tak langsung Zhoumi.

"Aaiish, panggilan itu begitu menjijikan. Dan kenapa kau harus ada di sini? Seperti setan saja."

"Hei, itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu, bukan? Kau yang setan, bukan aku. Tadi habis menemani mochi di kamarnya, terus ketika aku lagi jalan di sini ngeliat kamu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Tadinya selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Zhoumi yang berjalan santai dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Hmm, Zhoumi kelihatannya sedang tidak sibuk, 'kan? Hei, bukankah itu artinya dia ada teman ngobrol kali ini?

"Mi, temani aku malam ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menatap Zhoumi tajam. Tangannya menarik baju Zhoumi di bagian dada tanpa ia sadari.

.

Suasana hening sejenak.

.

"Err, bukan aku tak mau, Kui Xian. Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil untuk urusan itu—" sergah Zhoumi dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa—dan HEI! Maksudku bukan hal yang bersifat dewasa!"

Kyuhyun menempeleng kepala Zhoumi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dasar _namja_ bolot, dia kira Kyuhyun se-_pervert _itu mengajak Zhoumi yang aneh-aneh?

Yang menarik baju tadi itu—ehm, refleks.

.

"Sifat kurang ajarmu. Itu tak pernah bisa hilang, Kui Xian!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu mesum. Maksudku temani aku ngobrol malam ini. Aku sedang pusing," jelas Kyuhyun. Jujur saja dia mengutuki tangannya tadi.

Zhoumi terlihat berpikir. "Di kamarku saja bagaimana?"

"Kau gak akan grepe-grepe aku , 'kan, Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

.

_**Pletak!**_

.

Zhoumi tersenyum aneh setelah berhasil menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun. Simpang empat tergambar di sudut dahinya. "Atau kau malah mau aku apa-apain, ya?"

"_Appo—ya!_ Aku tak se-_yadong _dirimu!" cibir Kyuhyun. Namun kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah Zhoumi dari belakang.

"Dasar setan kecil tak tahu diri," gumam Zhoumi sambil melangkah cepat di depan Kyuhyun.

.

Sepertinya malam ini setan kecil kita akan banyak bercerita.

.

"_Ya!_ Mimi-_ge_, tunggu aku!"

.

Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Donghae dan Leeteuk.<strong>

**.**

Donghae memainkan ponselnya dengan serius. Sepertinya hari ini dia sangat tak ada kerjaan. Yah, sebenarnya hari ini dia cukup bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Dan tiba-tiba saat sore menjelang semuanya pergi. Membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Dia cukup bingung dengan sikap _hyungdeul_-nya yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih sering menggodanya, huh, ada apa ini?

_Namja_ berwajah _innocent_ itu memandang sebal pada ponselnya. Ponsel _touchscreen _itu menampilkan kontak para teman-temannya. Sepertinya dia harus menghubungi seseorang untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

**Tapi siapa?**

"Yesung _hyung_ pasti sedang bersama _namjachingu_-nya," gumamnya sembari berguling di ranjang. Matanya memandang sebal pada deretan kontak di ponselnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ tidak kelihatan dari kemarin. Huh, semenjak punya _namjachingu _dia jadi sering hilang. Aku jadi tidak dapat menggodanya lagi." Donghae kembali berguling, sekarang posisinya kembali terlentang.

"Leeteuk _hyung _kemana, sih?"

Alisnya berkerut bingung. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat-sangat bosan malam ini. Jadi... siapa yang bisa dia andalkan?

.

"Eunhyukkie?" Bibir _namja _itu begitu saja mengucap nama sahabatnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Donghae dengan cepat mencari kontak monyet kecil itu..

_**Tuutt–tuutt—tuuuuut—**_

Jantung Donghae serasa mau keluar sangking gugupnya. Perasaan aneh itu entah kenapa datang. Membuat dadanya makin sesak.

_'Aish, kenapa tak diangkat?'_

_**Tuuut—tuuuut—tuuu—**_**klik!**

.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

.

Hati Donghae serasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya karena kesenangan ketika mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Bahkan dia terlalu senang sampai lupa menjawab salam.

_'_Yeoboseyo?_ Hei, ikan amis?' _panggil Eunhyuk bingung.

Donghae tersadar, "E-eh? N-_ne?_ _Waeyo?_"

_'Lho, kok kau malah bertanya balik? Ada apa menelponku malam-malam?'_

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mendudukkan badannya dan segera menyambar bantal tidurnya untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupan.

'Ya!_ Kenapa diam saja?' _seru Eunhyuk gemas.

"E-eh? Aku apa?"

Dapat Donghae dengar Eunhyuk mendengus geli di seberang sana.

_'Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya, apa kau kesepian?' _tanya Eunhyuk telak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

_'Karena aku juga kesepian.'_

"Kangin _hyung _mana?" Donghae bertanya dengan lancar. Sepertinya kegugupannya mulai hilang.

_'Entahlah. Aku sendirian di kamar. Kau tak menginap di sini?'_

Donghae menautkan alisnya. Sebuah ide jahil hinggap di benaknya. "Kau merindukanku, eh?"

_'A-apa? Aku tidak bilang b-begitu, kok.'_

"Mengaku saja Eunhyukkiee~"

_'Aaiish! Kau menelponku sebenarnya ada maksud apa sih?'_

"Hmm, aku bosan. Dan aku merindukanmu."

_'Aiissh, kau ini ngawur. Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?'_

"Hei, aku rindu padamu! Yah, walau tadi kita baru main sih. Tapi aku rindu padamu! Pokoknya aku rindu padamu, atau kau lebih suka aku merindukan Jess—"

_'Aku juga merindukanmu!'_

"_Mwo?_" Pupil mata Donghae melebar karena terkejut. Siapa sangka gurauannya akan dibalas seperti itu?

_'Aihhh, aku bilang aku juga!' _seru Eunhyuk setengah berteriak.

"Kau apa, Eunhyukkie?" _Loading _lama mulai. Donghae... kau membuatku sangat gemas. Atau, kau hanya berusaha menggodanya?

_'Bisakah kau kesini dan temani aku?' _tanya Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. Percuma mengajak Donghae bicara hal yang dia lupakan.

Dan tadi adalah satu kalimat yang sama sekali tak diduga keluar dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Donghae bahkan hampir tersedak karena mendengarnya. Tapi dia akan berusaha tenang, yak arena tidak elite sekali tersedak dan bicara gugup karena sahabatmu meminta kau tidur sekamar dengannya. Bukankah begitu?

Ooh, kecuali kau punya perasaan khusus kepadanya.

.

"Kau ini. Kenapa waktu itu meminta pisah kamar denganku?"

_'Kau tak mau? Apa kau lebih memilih aku mengajak Hyoyeon tidur—'_

Donghae menggeleng cepat setelah mendengar suara itu lagi. Dia segera menjawabnya dengan semangat, "Tunggu aku lima menit lagi!"

"Oh, oke."

_**Tuuuut—**_

_Namja_ berwajah _innocent_ itu tersenyum cerah. Dia sangat suka keadaan dimana Eunhyuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi dia sangat jengkel ketika nama _yeoja_genit tak tahu malu tadi pagi disebut.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Dia juga tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah sekarang dia harus segera pergi ke kamar monyet kecil itu.

.

_**Cklek!**_

.

"Mau kemana, Hae?"

"Huaaa—! E-eeh, Leeteuk _hyung?_"

Donghae hampir terjungkal kebelakang ketika di depan pintu tiba-tiba Leeteuk menampakkan wajahnya. Otomatis _namja _yang lebih muda mundur beberapa langkah untuk mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk.

"Mau kemana?"

Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ketempat Hyukkie, _Eomma_."

Leeteuk yang ingat sesuatu tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat dia menarik pergelangan Donghae untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih dekat dengan _yeoja _bermarga Jung itu?"

"Jung? Jessica?"

Leeteuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Minggu awal kemarin aku masih dekat dengannya, tapi beberapa hari ini tidak lagi. Hyukkie pernah marah padaku karena hal itu, aku tak tahu dia kenapa, jadi aku putuskan tak terlalu meladeninya lagi jika bukan urusan sekolah."

"Hyukkie marah padamu?"

Donghae sekarang mengangguk. Sudah lama dia tidak curhat pada _eomma_-nya. Jadi sekarang sepertinya saat yang tepat. Walau sepertinya dia melupakan janjinya untuk lima menit lagi sampai di kamar Hyukkie. Aahh, sangat polos.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan, kau masih menaggapku _hyung_-mu, 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk bijak.

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah seperti orang tuaku."

"Kalau begitu keberatan jika berbagi cerita?"

_Namja_itu menggeleng pelan, apa salahnya menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan? Toh selama ini dia hanya bisa terbuka dengan Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie itu—"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Kangin &amp; Eunhyuk.<strong>

**.**

Kangin duduk dengan ekspresi merengut di ranjangnya. Dia hanya menatap Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan musik yang dia setel—Kangin tak tahu musik apa itu, Eunhyuk memakai _earphone_. Terlebiih lagi tadi saat Kangin masuk ke kamar, monyet kecil itu sedang asyik bertelponan dengan seseorang. Dari pencurian dengar yang Kangin dapatkan, sepertinya tadi dia sedang berbicara dengan Donghae.

Kalau sudah begitu malam ini dia akan melaksanakan rencananya bersama _chingudeul_-nya. Yaitu membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menyadari perasaannya.

.

_Mission one_—berbicara dengan monyet kecil itu tentang perasaannya.

.

"Hyukjae?" panggilnya pelan.

.

Diabaikan... tentu saja, Eunhyuk membelakanginya sekarang.

.

"Eunhyukkieee!" ulangnya lebih keras.

.

Tak ada jawaban. Kangin pun terlalu malas turun dari kasurnya untuk sekedar menepuk bahu _namja _itu dari belakang.

.

_'Aiisssh, monyet ini—'_

Kangin makin merengut karena dia abaikan. Namun sepertinya dia harus mencoba cara lain.

.

"_Yaaa! _Foto apa ini? Donghae berpelukkan dengan Jessica!" teriak Kangin dari tempat tidurnya.

.

_**Braaak!**_

.

"Ha? Mana? Mana, _Hyung?_" Eunhyuk langsung kalap. Bola mata indahnya terusik kesana-kemari untuk mencari objek laknat itu.

Kangin mendengus melihat respon Eunhyuk yang berlebihan. Benar, 'kan? Si monyet ini hanya akan bereaksi jika ada yang menyangkut soal Donghae.

Dan dia masih mau mengelak tentang perasaannya?

_Namja pabbo!_

.

"Letakkan _earphone_-mu itu, dan ayo kita bicara," ujar Kangin sedikit keras. Eunhyuk mengerutkan wajah bingung.

"Tapi–"

"Taruh saja!"

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mematikan musik yang mengalun tanpa melepas _earphone_-nya dan dia duduk menghadap Kangin. Hei, dia belum pernah melihat Kangin seperti ini.

Dia berbuat salahkah?

.

"Jadi—apa perasaanmu pada Donghae?"

.

**Ding dong!**

.

Kangin-_ah_, kau benar-benar menerapkan asas _'to the point'_ sepertinya. Lihat saja ekspresi _namja_ mungil di depanmu yang hanya _'cengo' _mendengar penuturanmu.

"Err—maksudku, kulihat kemarin-kemarin kau sering bertengkar dengannya. Masalah Jessica, 'kah? Jadi, maksudku—um—maksuku, apa kau punya perasaan terhadap Jessica? Jadi apakah kau benci terhadap Donghae karena itu—atau—err—" Kangin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kata-kata yang dia ucapkan itu sangat berantakkan?

**Aiisshhh...**

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Kangin takut-takut.

"Eeuung?" Monyet kecil itu menggeleng pelan. Tangannya memeluk kencang bantal seperti bola. Ekspresinya kelewat polos.

.

_**Plak!**_

.

Kangin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Hei, kata-kata ini terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan!

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku ingin bicara serius padamu."

_Namja_ imut itu masih setia terduduk di kasurnya. _Earphone_-nya juga masih setia terpasang di telinganya, walau tak ada musik yang mengalun. Tangannya memeluk bantal bolanya makin kencang.

"Kau sudah lama dekat dengan Donghae 'kan?"

"Hemm, bukankah kalian juga tahu itu?" jawab Eunhyuk bingung.

"Dan kau juga tahu 'kan bahwa dari persahabatan kita banyak yang tidak normal?" tanya Kangin lagi dengan ekspresi aneh.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan yang dibawa _appa_-nya ini.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_, Heechul _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_, bahkan Sungmin _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_, kalian semua tidak normal, hanya Shindong _hyung_, aku dan Hae sepertinya yang masih _'satu jalan'_," hitung Eunhyuk. Jari-jarinya tertekuk sebagian untuk menghitung siapa normal siapa tidak. Persis anak kecil berlajar menghitung.

"Yaya, mungkin hubungan ini sangat aneh, tidak wajar, atau apapunlah. Tapi, apa kau juga tidak seperti kami?"

Eunhyuk tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika Kangin bicara seperti itu. Eunhyuk menatap horror. Walau di dalam hatinya dia merasa detakkan yang sangat kuat. Wajahnya memerah, bayangan Donghae sekelebat muncul di benaknya.

Kangin yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Apa pancingannya berhasil?

"A-apa maksudmu, _Hyung?_"

Senyuman kecil dari _appa_-nya itu semakin melebar. "Kutanya, apa kau tidak seperti kami? Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun terhadap ikan-mu itu?"

Eunhyuk bungkam seketika. Dia memang menyadari perasaan aneh ketika melihat Donghae bersama wanita lain. Tapi apakah dia juga—mempunyai perasaan yang seharusnya tak ada?

Sadar adiknya yang paling cengeng itu hanya menunduk dan langsung diterpa kegalauan. Kangin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Kau mengerti tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Cepat bicaralah dengannya sebelum kejadian tadi pagi terulang."

Monyet kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan erat matanya. Telapak tangannya terkepal menahan gejolak aneh.

Perkataan Kangin serasa menusuk. Apa benar yang selama ini dirasakannya pada Donghae itu sudah berlebihan?

Apa dia harus mengatakannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau Donghae ternyata masih normal dan malah merasa jijik dengan dirinya nanti?

Perang batin yang dirasakan Eunhyuk bahkan membuat dia tidak sadar bahwa Kangin telah berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>09.08 <em>p.m.<em>**

.

Donghae berjalan dalam bimbang. Kata-kata Leeteuk terus terngiang di kepalanya.

_'Kurasa kau menyayanginya melebihi seorang sahabat.'_

Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya. Apa benar dia begitu?

_'Kalau kau terus menyangkalnya, apa kau tidak merasa sakit pada dirimu sendiri?'_

.

_'Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya?'_

.

_'Kau tak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu?'_

.

Tentu saja Donghae ingin tahu. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya dia tegas dengan perasaannya. Dia akui dia marah, dia tidak suka, dia tak mau melihat monyet kecil itu dekat dengan wanita lain. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk sempat mendiamkannya karena Jessica.

**Dia cemburu?**

Donghae berharap begitu. Sehingga perasaan ini bisa semakin jelas.

_'Cepat katakan padanya. Jangan sampai kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi.'_

Ya, dia harus cepat sampai ke kamar Lee Hyukjae. Kemarin-kemarin dia lumayan berhasil bermanja-manja pada Eunhyuk. Malam ini juga harus berhasil!

_'Kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik!'_

Donghae meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Selama ini dia terus berkata seperti itu. Apakah perkataan itu membuat Eunhyuk sakit? Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu?

"Hyukkie, _mianhaeyo_..."

.

Aku berpikir, untuk kali ini dia sepertinya tidak berpikir dengan lama. Fiyuuuh~ cepatlah buat monyet kecil itu sadar!

.

.

.

_**Cklek!**_

.

"Hyukkie-_ya~_" panggilnya dengan semangat. Tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu karena pintu kamar itu selalu tidak dikunci di bawah jam malam.

Donghae melihat Eunhyuk sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Membuat _namja _pecinta ikan itu mengulum senyumnya. Monyet satu itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Apa Eunhyuk benar-benar sedang melamun? Bahkan dia tidak sadar Donghae sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ck, parah sekali.

.

"Monyet kecil jangan melamun terus!" serunya sembari menyentil pipi Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk terlonjak, dia menatap horror Donghae yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"L-lho, k-kkok kamu ada di situ?"

Donghae mengernyit bingung dengan respon Eunhyuk. Dia cubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat yang punya wajah merona. Donghae semakin yakin dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku ke kamar ini?"

"Eeh, iya-iya—aku tadi sedang melamun saja."

"Dasar monyet kecil. Nah, sekarang apa yang kau mau aku lakukan?"

Sekarang giliran kata-kata Kangin yang berputar di kepala Eunhyuk. Dengan berani dia tatap mata Donghae yang malam ini entah kenapa terkesan berbeda.

Bukan pandangan jahil atau bingung sok _innocent_. Tapi pandangan hangat untuknya.

.

"Peluk aku... aku kesepian," ujarnya takut-takut. Dia tiba-tiba teringat saat seminggu yang lalu dia tiba-tiba menangis di hadapan Donghae karena tiba-tiba galau. Hari ini biarkan dia ingin meyakinkan perasaannya.

Walau sedikit kaget. Donghae menjulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh kurus itu. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu..."

"Ya, karena kau sahabatku," bisik Eunhyuk getir. Dia membalas pelukkan Donghae seerat mungkin. Oh tidak, air matanya mulai meluncur lagi.

Donghae diam tak menjawab. Ternyata benar, kata-katanya berbekas pada _namja _kurus ini. Dapat dia rasakan bajunya basah, si cengeng itu menangis lagi.

"Suatu saat nanti, tidak akan begitu... aku janji..." balas Donghae dengan suara yang tak kalah rendah. Membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdegub lebih kencang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Dia dapat merasakan elusan lembut di punggungnya.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu, percayalah..."

.

.

.

"Lihat mereka, mereka itu sungguh lambat," ujar seorang _namja _cantik yang menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan dari balik celah pintu.

"Tapi aku yakin, ini cara mereka. Yakinlah..."

Dengan anggukan kecil, beberapa _namja_ yang berdiri di depan itu itu tersenyum lembut. _Namja _cantik itu mendengus kesal, tapi tetap saja senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya. Dengan perlahan dia menutup pintu kamar itu. "Awas saja jika ada yang mengganggu mereka," bisiknya tajam.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Zhoumi &amp; Yesung.<strong>

.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka sampai di ruangan ini. Dan sudah selama itu pula Kyuhyun hanya cemberut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Zhoumi juga sudah berulang kali bertanya kenapa. Tapi _namja _itu tak mau menjawabnya.

"Oke, oke. Jadi sekarang kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Zhoumi–kali ini dengan nada serius. Kyuhyun diam tak menanggapi. "Ayolah, aku akan mendengarkanmu sekarang."

Zhoumi duduk di atas kasur Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur Zhoumi. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengannya sendiri, "Aku bertemu dengan Seo..."

.

.

.

"Ha?"

Zhoumi seakan merasa _deja vu_ sekarang. Kemarin dia terkejut dengan penuturan Yesung. Sedangkan hari ini dia kembali dibuat bingung dengan Kyuhyun? _Aiigggoo~_

"Lho, bukannya itu bagus? Dia 'kan _yeojachingu_-mu?" Zhoumi mengernyit aneh, "Kau berpacaran dengan dia sudah lebih dari dua tahun, 'kan, Kui Xian? Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku sudah putus."

"_Mwoo? _Putus? Dengan Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_, putus."

"Ceritakan padaku!" desak Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi telungkup sembari memandang lurus ke arah Zhoumi, "Bukankah itu tujuanku datang ke sini?"

"Salahmu sendiri dari tadi tak mau cerita. Jangan kau pikir aku lupa, kau rela mengejarnya sampai ke Amerika. Dia segalanya bagimu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Lagi-lagi hal itu. Dia memang bodoh dulu waktu SMP sampai merengek minta pindah ke Amerika untuk bersekolah di sana.

"Intinya dia yang duluan memutuskanku. Katanya sih aku tak memperhatikannya. Setahun terakhir ini aku terlalu sibuk. Tak lama dari itu dia memintaku kembali. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, dia itu konyol! Aku muak dengannya!" tambah Kyuhyun. Dia selalu menekan setiap perkataannya jika berbicara tentang ini.

"Lalu kau menerimanya kembali?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kenapa juga dia menerima _yeoja _itu lagi? Hei, diputusi oleh pacar pertama sekaligus cinta pertama itu sangat menyakitkan!

Terlebih jika alasannya konyol begitu.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Tadinya aku berpikir mau menerimanya kembali. Tapi justru aku melihatnya berkencan dengan namja lain! _Damn it!_"

Zhoumi mengangguk paham. "Jadi karena itu juga kau menyetujui permintaan _noona_-mu untuk kembali ke sini?"

"Ya, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Dan ketika aku dekat dengan orang lain, dia tiba-tiba datang. Cish, mengganggu saja!"

"Maksudmu, kau sekarang dekat dengan Sungmin _hyung_, _eoh?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Zhoumi dengan padangan–uhm, bagaimana ya? Nakal mungkin. Zhoumi sampai mundur untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"A-apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, Kui Xian?"

_Namja_ itu tertawa. "Kalau aku bilang Sungmin _hyung_ itu _namjachingu_-ku bagaimana?" tanyanya jahil.

"_MWOOO?_"

"_Ya! _Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Kyuhyun menutup telinganya ketika mendengar Zhoumi berteriak–tak elit sekali.

"Ba-b-bagaimana bisa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. "Menurutmu aku ini tak bisa melakukan apa, hmm?" Kyuhyun kembali mengerling nakal pada Zhoumi. Sungguh itu ekspresi menjijikkan yang pernah Zhoumi lihat.

"Kau berbahaya Kui Xian," bisik Zhoumi. Merinding juga dia.

Tapi dia mengenal betul siapa itu Lee Sungmin. Jangan lupakan dia juga dekat dengan kelinci itu. Tak heran Zhoumi memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun.

"_Wae? _Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Dasar setan. Sikapnya berubah lagi.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu siapa kalian berdua? Sekarang ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya–"

.

Wooo~ sepertinya, selain dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun memang harus menceritakannya juga pada Zhoumi tentang hal yang sebenarnya.

"Eehm, sebenarnya–"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu. Yang jelas Zhoumi sekarang mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, huh?"

Zhoumi masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. Sungguh. Kyuhyun itu _namja_ paling _pabbo _yang dia kenal–sekaligus mengerikan tentu saja.

"Kau bukan kakak yang baik!" seru Kyuhyun.

.

_**Plak!**_

.

"_Ne, ne, arraseooo~_ tapi aku tak menyangka kau menjebaknya lalu memaksa dia begitu. Hei, dia itu _hyung_ yang dekat denganku, awas saja kau menyakitinya!" tunjuk Zhoumi tepat di wajah Kyuhyun–setelah memukul _'pelan' _kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku pasti menjaganya jadi tak usah pukul-pukul! Aissh..."

"Tapi kau tak sayang padanya!"

"Aku sayang padanya!"

.

**Ha?**

.

"Eerr–maksudku aku tertarik padanya, dan akan mulai menyayanginya."

Zhoumi tertawa pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya di _game center?_ Sungguh _namja _bodoh. Kuberitahu saja, dia sangat benci tempat itu. Yang kutahu dia pernah punya pengalaman buruk di sana."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ya, dia memang salah sih. "_Ya! _Aku lupa! Kau 'kan juga tahu bagaimana aku jika bertemu dengan Changmin? Eh, benarkah?"

Zhoumi melemparkan senyum mengejeknya. "Ya dan tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkannya begitu!"

"Ya ya, aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Oke, sepertinya sudah cukup berdebatnya. Dia tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu memang sulit dimengerti, tapi setidaknya dia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjaga _namja _manis itu.

_'Milik Kyuhyun tak dapat digaggu gugat.' _Itu pemikiran Zhoumi selama ini.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Entahlah. Dia sedang asyik dengan _yeojachingu_-nya."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Hhh, entahlah, aku tak peduli. Dia pun tak peduli padaku. Ini hanya permainan sepihak kurasa."

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulut Zhoumi. "Tapi coba kau pikir lagi. Video yang kau simpan di dalam ponselmu bahkan tak dia sentuh. Yaah, mungkin dia lupa. Kurasa dia benar-benar menjalani perannya dengan baik. Dan kau juga harusnya seperti itu. Sekarang pulanglah. Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas malam."

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di kamar itu. Benar saja, sudah larut ternyata. Tapi tubuhnya malas sekali bangkit. Mengingat Sungmin yang dekat dengan Sunny saja mampu membuatnya marah-marah seperti tadi. Ditambah kedatangan Seohyun yang–ukkh, menjijikkan.

"_Shireo! _Aku mau di sini!"

"Hish, nanti Yi Xing-_ge _datang!"

"Eeh? Siapa?"

"Yesung _hyung! _Jadi cepatlah pergi!" Zhoumi yang lama-lama merasa jengkel bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Yaaa!_ Mimi-_ge _jangan asal tarik!"

Namun Zhoumi mengabaikannya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu dengan senang hati Zhoumi membuka knop pintu itu mendorong Kyuhyun keluar.

"Kau mengusirku, _Ge?_" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik.

_Namja _berambut merah itu tersenyum ringan. "Apa nama lainnya, ya? Tapi kurasa kau benar. Aku mengusirmu," candanya. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

_**Puk! Puk!**_

"Sudah sana pulang. Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf pada Sungmin _hyung_."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Dipegangnya puncak kepalanya yang tadi ditepuk-tepuk Zhoumi.

Walau berat hati dia tetap menuruti Zhoumi. Yaitu pulang ke kamarnya. Zhoumi tersenyum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dari depan kamarnya. "Anak baik."

Setelah lumayan jauh berjalan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Zhoumi masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

.

"Haaah, kau memang kakakku yang terbaik, _Ge_," gumamnya tanpa suara. Lalu dengan angkuhnya dia kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun.<strong>

.

Sungmin sekarang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. Ekspresi wajahnya bisa dibilang kesal, atau khawatir. Sejak Sunny pulang–dengan sedikit dipaksa olehnya– beberapa jam lalu dia hanya duduk di situ sembari menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini sudah berulang kali dia ditinggalkan oleh _namja pabbo _itu. Dan dia benar-benar tak suka itu. Maaf saja.

"_Pabboyaa! _Dia selalu seenaknya saja, aiish! Cho Kyuhyyuun siaalllaaann!"

.

_**Clek!**_

.

"Berhenti meneriakiku seperti itu, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam. Ternyata dia baru saja pulang. Dia berjalan santai ke arah tempat tidur. Sungmin tak takut dengan pandangan itu. Tentu saja.

Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Sudah ditinggalkan di _game center_, ditinggalkan di kamar sendirian. Hei, ini tak adil!

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekecewaan dari manik mata Sungmin melembutkan pandangannya. Ya, ini bukan salah Sungmin.

"Ukh!" Sungmin tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya. Rasa pusing itu tiba-tiba menjalar.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanayo?_" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut hitam milik Sungmin. Dirasanya suhu tubuh _namja _itu sedikit mendingin. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun ingat...

"Astaga, _Hyung_, tadi anemiamu sempat kambuh! Kau pasti punya obatnya, 'kan? Dimana obatnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik.

"Sudahlah, didiamkan saja. Aku hanya butuh tidur."

Kyuhyun menarik kedua belah pipi Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya. "Beritahu aku dimana obatnya!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sebenarnya sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membentaknya. Yang bisa dia lihat, namja itu sedang khawatir sekarang.

"Di laci yang ada di lemariku," petunjuk Sungmin.

Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun melesat menuju lemari _namja aegyo_ itu dan membuka semua laci. Dia panik, tak tahu kenapa. Namun gerakkannya terhenti ketika melihat laci yang sedikit paling bawah belum dia buka, dan ketika dia membukanya–oh demi apa itu _PSP_-nya!

Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Ternyata _'pacar'_ kesayangannya itu selamat dan dalam keadaan sehat tak kurang sesuatu apapun(?). Ada niat untuk mengambilnya, namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Biarlah _PSP _itu tetap ada di situ sampai waktunya. Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah obat untuk Sungmin.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrak-ngabrik lemari Sungmin. Yang tentu saja dipandang na'as oleh sang pemiliknya, Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan obat berbentuk tablet itu.

.

.

"Ini minum, _Hyung_," pinta Kyuhyun sembari memberikan obat itu dan segelas air hangat.

Sungmin tak menolak, dia langsung meminumnya. Membiarkan obat itu bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia hanya perlu bersender dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kembali tenang tersenyum ringan. Dengan sangat cepat dia ikut naik ke atas kasur itu–kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Kau tak mau makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sungmin masih diam tak merespon. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hy–"

"Semua terserah padaku, bocah."

Kyuhyun coba bersabar. Dia tahu Sungmin kesal.

"_Hyung_, kau harus istirahat."

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"_Hyung_–"

"Diam saja, bocah!"

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kau tak suka dengan tempat itu—"

"Karena kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku, bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Ya, kau bocah."

Kyuhyun geram. Memang selama ini dia hanya diam dipanggil atau diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Sungmin. Tapi tidak malam ini. Emosinya sangat labil akibat kedatangan dua makhluk tadi. Dan dia tak suka dianggap bocah.

"_Hyung _aku bukan–"

"Oke, kau bukan bocah. Kau orang ter-berengsek yang pernah aku kenal."

Kyuhun diam. Kata-kata itu sudah terlalu sering didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Hhh–dasar bo–"

"Baiklah! Ya! Aku memang brengsek! Aku memang bocah! Aku bahkan tak seperti kau yang nyaris sempurna! Pintar, baik, jago olahraga, apapunlah! Kau juga sudah dewasa! Ya, aku hanya bocah! Kau yang sudah memiliki tunangan, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Ya, kau benar, _Hyung!_"

...

Sungmin benar-benar kaget soal yang ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun membentaknya sepanjang tadi. Dia bahkan dapat melihat dada Kyuhyun yang naik-turun karena menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat panjang tanpa mengambil napas sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sesekali dia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli kau hanya perlu pergi. Maka akupun akan pergi dan tak akan peduli," ujar Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Bagaimana dia bisa membentak Sungmin seperti tadi? Ya, Tuhan...

"H-_hyung?_" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Oh, tidak!

"Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah."

Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba kering. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang? Dia tak mau Sungmin yang seperti ini. Sepertinya dia harus lebih bersabar. Ya... sabar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih lelah? Maafkan aku–" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut. Cukup merutuki tindakkannya tadi.

"Kau mengecewakan aku," ujar Sungmin pelan. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah, kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti _yeoja_sungguhan yang tengah merajuk?

"Untuk yang tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh aku hanya tak ingin kau menganggapku begitu. _Hyung_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_–dan untuk tadi siang aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku kelamaan kau susul ke dalam," bela Kyuhyun. Dasar setan. Sudah tahu salah masih berkelit.

Sungmin menepis jemari Kyuhyun yang menelusuri pipinya. "_Ya! _Aku saja ketiduran, mana tahu sudah sore. Kalau begitu caranya tak usah mengajakku kencan lagi! Haaah!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Selama ini kelinci itu memang selalu marah dengannya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin benar-benar–kecewa?

"_Mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo_... Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman lama dan–"

"Lalu SH itu siapa? _Yeoja _yang bersama Sunny itu?" potong Sungmin sinis. Dia tak mau terus berdiam, sudah cukup kesal dia hari ini.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin menekan tengkuk Sungmin pelan, untuk menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun menghirup aroma di sekitar wajah Sungmin. Aah, Kyuhyun merasakan suhu di wajah itu kian meningkat.

"Hmm–siapa ya?"

Sungmin mendelik tak suka. Kenapa setan ini justru menggodanya?

"Katakan saja!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Dada Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat santainya?

Sungmin menarik wajahnya menjauh. Memisahkan dahinya yang tadi menempel dengan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, _Hyung? _Harusnya aku yang kecewa padamu. Kau kekasihku tapi kau justru mempunyai tunangan–" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sinis. Ditekannya tengkuk Sungmin agar wajah itu kembali mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Dia sudah ditunangkan denganku dari dulu. Aku tak bisa menolak. Lagi pula kau hanya kekasih sementaraku. Kau urusi saja SH-mu itu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, dia mencintaimu, dia–" Sugmin tiba-tiba bingung harus berkata apa. Seperti ada dorongan untuk menjelaskannya. Dan kata-kata terakhir Sungmin entah kenapa terkesan sangat menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Kau membaca _e-mail _darinya, eh?"

Sungmin sekarang benar-benar bingung. Tentu saja membuka-buka ponsel orang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan. Dan juga–aiihhh–bagaimana, ya?

Yang jelas Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan seringainya ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Dia hanya seseorang dari masa lalu saat aku di Amerika," aku Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dia lepaskan tubuh Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya. Dengan seenaknya dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. "Sudahlah, dia bukan siapa-siapaku sekarang."

"Tapi lihat sikapnya Kyuhyun! Lihat bagaimana tadi dia memperlakukanmu! Tatapannya padamu! Aku–" Sungmin mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Oh aku lupa. Seorang Lee Sungmin memang selalu bersikap baik, tapi tetaplah seorang _namja _yang luar biasa keras kepala.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. "Aku tak bilang SH itu Seohyun, 'kan?"

"Instingku sebagai seorang kekasihmu yang menjawabnya," jawab Sungmin asal. Dia menatap sinis Kyuhyun yang enak-enakkan tiduran di pahanya.

**Kurang ajar.**

"Oooh, sekarang kau mengakui aku sebagai kekasihmu?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Geezz..." Sungmin menggerutu pelan.

Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu tadi? Aaiiihh–memalukan.

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

"_Ya! _Kau ini–"

"_Saranghae~_"

Sungmin diam. Dia bahkan tak sanggup memandang wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Dadanya berpacu cepat.

"Hentikan mengatakan hal yang memalukkan!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, _Hyung..._"

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku!" Ingin sekali Sungmin mendengar bantahan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tapi selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

...

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diam. Ternyata _namja _itu sudah tertidur dan menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya.

Posisi ini tak nyaman memang. Tapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang damai saat tidur mampu membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Sedikit meremehkan sepertinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih kesal dengan _namja _ini. Tapi...

Kalau diingat-ingat. Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi dari Sungmin, tak istirahat karena _game _bodoh itu, dan keluyuran sampai malam. Jelas bocah satu ini mengantuk. Haaa~

Sungmin mengelus pelan pipi tirus Kyuhyun, "Huh, dia ini kurus sekali!" komentarnya pedas. Lalu dia teringat tadi dia meninju perut Kyuhyun lumayan keras.

"Aku berani bertaruh itu sakit," gumamnya polos. Senyumnya tiba-tiba merekah.

"_Mianhae–_" bisik Sungmin, yah dia sudah banyak menyakiti fisik _namja_ itu rasanya.

Hei, tapi jangan salah! Sungmin masih marah dengan Kyuhyun!

.

_'Sekarang apa yang harus kujawab untuk pernyataan cintamu itu heh, bocah?'_

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang. Tangannya masih setia membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang kini merambat ke rambut ikalnya.

_Namja aegyo _itu menghela napas panjang. Kelopak matanya kian terpejam. Dan senyum getir kembali hadir. Berbisik pada udara dan tidak akan mungkin terdengar oleh siapapun.

.

.

"Haruskah aku menjawab—_nado saranghae?_"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>08.42 <strong>_**a.m.**_

.

"Nnggghh~"

Kyuhyun menggeliat nyaman. Perlahan tapi pasti _namja _tampan itu membuka matanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya ketika dirasanya kepalanya tidak tidur di atas bantal tetapi di atas paha Sungmin.

"Eunng..." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur pulas walau dengan posisi yang dapat membuat pegal lehernya sendiri. "Ah, aku ketiduran..."

Pandangannya teralih ke wajah Sungmin yang masih terlelap sambil menunduk. "Kau hobby sekali tidur begini, sih, _Hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin ke posisi seharusnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan seksama. Demi apa makhluk ini kadar keimutannya benar-benar melebihi kapasitas?

_Adorable_ dan _sexy_, nyahaha~

Sungmin menggeliat nyaman. Sepertinya posisi tidur ini pas untuknya. _Namja _imut itu dengan refleksnya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang harus bertahan dengan posisi terduduk karena perbuatan Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku membentakmu semalam ya?"

Kyuhyun menyisir helaian rambut milik Sungmin. "Seharusnya kau tahu, _Hyung_. Aku tak mau kau anggap bocah. Bolehkah aku katakan bahwa aku menyayangimu? Sejak pertama kali aku sekamar dengamu, kau langsung membuatku khawatir..." Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai membahas isi hatinya.

"Waktu seminggu ini benar-benar penuh olehmu, _Hyung_. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka ini baru seminggu aku bersekolah di sini. Hari-hari kita terlalu berwana ya?"

Sungmin merespon Kyuhyun dengan lenguhan kecil. Oh _God_, apa kau membuat kesalahan ketika menciptakan makhluk ini?

Dia terlalu sempurna!

"Saat aku menawarkan taruhan itu. Aku hanya spontan melakukannya. Tak ada niat pada awalnya. Yah, kalau soal rekaman video itu sih, aku buat agar kau tidak macam-macam saja. Kau tahu, aku nyaris setiap hari babak belur karenamu, huh," Kyuhyun kembali berceloteh.

Apakah ini dampak karena kurang puas bercerita dengan Zhoumi kemarin malam? Hah, dia tak peduli.

"Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku benar-benar menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Apa waktu sebulan ini bisa menjadikanmu membalas perasaanku? Aku–aaargh, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, haha–" Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Kalau aku menceritakan ini dengan Kibum _hyung_, pasti aku diejek habis-habisan denganya. Jangan percaya wajah pendiamnya, sekali bicara sangat menyakitkan!"

Sepertinya setan itu tak sadar bahwa ucapannya juga jauh menyakitkan.

"Eh, kok aku kayak orang gila gini ngomong sendiri. Hehe, _Hyung_ mana _morning kiss_-ku?" tanyanya manja.

Demi Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun mulai gila karena ini. Berbicara dengan orang tidur? Kenapa tidak dengan orang mati sekalian?

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Sedikit kesusahan melepaskan pelukkan dari kelinci itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Sungmin. Haahh, sifat _evil_-nya memang sudah mendarah daging.

_**Cuupp~**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika mendapatkan bibir _plump _berbentuk huruf M itu. Dia panggut perlahan, sesekali mengisapnya. Bibir ini terlalu manis.

"Eemmpph~" Sungmin yang merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya mulai membuka matanya. Karena kesadarannya yang belum kembali tanpa sadar dia justru ikut menghisap bibir Kyuhyun.

Tebak ekspresi apa yang sekarang muncul di wajah pangeran neraka itu.

Seringaian penuh kemenangan tentu saja. Tapi tentu itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Mmmh–HMMPH?" Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, membuat dua belah bibir itu terlepas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horror. Yang ditatap justru tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. "Pagi, _chagiya~_" sapa Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Kelinci kita menutup mulutnya. Walau dia sering diperlakukan seperti ini. Tetap saja dia _shock_, kkk~

"_Ya! _Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?"

"Meminta jatah _morning kiss_-ku." Kyuhun tersenyum senang.

"Hei, pencuri sialan!" Sungmin merengut sebal. diambilnya bantal yang ada di sampingnya lalu dipukul-pukulkannya di kepala Kyuhyun secara brutal.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Ho-hooi! Ampun, _Hyung!_ Jangan pukul aku lagi! Y-_yaa! _Kemarin kau tidak meolaknya!"

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Namun dia tak berhenti memukuli setan itu. "Karena aku sama sekali tidak sadar kemarin pagi, _pabboyaa!_"

"Terus yang di depan pintu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Tangannya melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang menjadi serangan brutal Sungmin.

"Kau selalu memaksakuuu!"

.

**Brruaagh!**

.

Satu serangan telak. Badan Kyuhyun _'ditampar' _oleh bantal itu.

"Hyu-_hyuuung! Y-yya! _Anarkis sekali"

"Beraninya kau mencuri ciumankuuu!"

"Oke, lain kali kita lakukan secara sadar. Setuju?"

.

_**Bluuush!**_

.

"E-eh?" Gerakan Sungmin terhenti begitu saja. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Kyuhyun merasa menang sekarang.

"Setuju apa _'setuju'?_"

Sungmin sadar dari _blushing_-nya segera melayangkan bantal itu sekali lagi, "_Yaa! _Iblis sepertimu memang tak pantas diampuni!"

.

**Greppp!**

.

Kali ini Kyuhyun beruntung. Dia lebih cepat memeluk _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di pipi Sungmin. "Haaa~ tapi kau selalu suka sentuhanku. Jangan bohong~"

_Namja _kelinci itu merengut sebal. "Ssh, sok tau. Kau tak tahu apapun! Aku masih marah padamu jika kau lupa itu!"

"_Aniya_, tentu aku ingat. Tapi kau salah, _Hyung_. Aku tahu satu hal." Kyuhyun menangkupkan pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Mata kelinci itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun gila.

"_Mwo?_" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Sungmin dan menghembuskan napas pelan di sana sebelum berbisik...

.

_"Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun bukan Lee Sun Kyu. Cho Kyuhun milik Lee Sungmin bukan Seo Joo Hyun!"_

.

**Blluussh!**

.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi membuat dada Sungmin berdesir aneh. Huh, dasar _namja _menyebalkan.

"Gombalanmu payah."

"Tapi kau tersipu, haha~"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berujar kesal, "Hentikan!"

Pangeran dari neraka itu nampaknya belum puas menggoda Sungmin. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. "Cium aku dulu!"

"Mau kutendang atau kutinju, eh?" tawar Sungmin sembil duduk menjauhi Kyuhyun. Memijit pelan pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mencolek pipi Sungmin jahil. "Kalau kau mau memukulku dengan bibirmu juga tak apa~"

.

**Geeezzzz!**

.

"Berhenti bersikap kau adalah _gay_, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kata-kata itu terlampau biasa memang. Tapi perkataan itu menyiratkan perasaan Sungmin yang sedikit galau.

"Untuk saat ini aku memang gay kok. Kau 'kan namjachingu-ku!"

Sungmin diam. Antara senang atau tidak, dia tak protes lagi. Haaah~ rasanya Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menang dalam urusan _'debat mulut'_ dengan _namja _itu.

.

"Ishh, kau _hobby _sekali menggangguku!"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang cepat kau mandi. Kau menyiksaku dengan tampang imutmu itu, kau tahu?" usir Kyuhyun. Jemari jahilnya terjulur untuk mencubit pipi _chubby _Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar mengaturku, hah?"

"Hmm, sejak kau jadi milikku mungkin?"

Sungmin melemparkan bantal untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Kyuhyun. Lebih pelan memang. Dan dia langsung melesat begitu saja ke kamar mandi–malas melanjutkan perdebatan.

.

**Bllaaam!**

.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin yang berubah-ubah itu. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah, sikap anarkisnya.

.

"Boleh aku mulai mencintaimu, _Hyung?_"

.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jujur saja, kedatangan Seohyun tadi malam itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi dinging dan kaku. Dia tidak mau lagi ada urusan dengan _yeoja_itu. "Hhhh–ini sangat merepotkan."

.

"Ah, lebih baik aku ke kafetaria. Sungmin _hyung_ harus sarapan bersamaku di kamar ini, hahaha~ biarkan sajalah _yeoja _itu," gumamnya sembari menyeringai setan. Dia paling suka dengan adegan suap-suapan dengan Sungmin. Pasti berakhir pada sebuah ciuman -curian- darinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang masih sedikit acak-acakkan dia melesat keluar dari kamar. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, _'Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun.'_

**Hah, narsis sekali!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>09.05 <strong>_**a.m.**_

.

Pagi ini udara kembali cerah. Dan dengan perasaan yang sama _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu menggandeng tangan _yeoja _lainnya untuk menemui seseorang yang kemarin malam baru mereka temui.

"_Eonni_, apa ini tidak terlalu pagi?"

Oke, itu Seohyun. Dari kemarin sepertinya dia tak pernah bosan mengeluh pada kakak sepupunya itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi di awal minggu, dan kakaknya sudah mau merusuh?

Oh, ayolah. Apa _yeoja_ itu tak sadar tatapan penuh minat dari _namja _yang melihat mereka? Yap, mereka kembali berjalan di sekitar kawasan asrama putra.

_Yeoja_ tak dilarang berkunjung ke asrama _namja _setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Memberi mereka keuntungan. Tapi tetap saja ada batas jam berkunjung.

"Sungmin _oppa _sudah berjanji akan menemaniku berkeliling hari ini, hihihi~"

"Tapi _eonni_, bukankah kau pernah masuk sehari? Jadi kau pasti sudah berkeliling sekolah ini, 'kan?" tanya Seo bingung.

Sunny terkekeh pelan sembari mempererat pelukkannya di lengan Seohyun, adiknya itu memang tinggi sekali–jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Memang sih, tapi 'kan aku ingin berduaan dengan Sungmin _oppa_. Kau juga bisa 'kan meminta temanmu itu untuk berkeliling? Hei, dia tampan juga," goda Sunny. Seohyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Yaa~ waeyo_ Seohyun-_ah?_ Kau kelihatan tak bersemangat sejak kemarin. Oh ya, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita punya teman setampan itu? _Aiiggoo~ _kenapa kau tidak dengan dia saja daripada dengan Kui Xian-mu itu?"

Seohyun menatap sendu Sunny. _Yeoja _itu memang tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah Kui Xian. Seohyun selalu menyebut Kyuhyun dengan nama Kui Xian di keluarganya. Dan sayangnya, Sunny sama sekali tidak sadar tentang hal itu–mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau bahas dia lagi," pinta Seohyun.

Sunny menggembungkan pipinya, "Coba lihat apa yang _namja _brengsek itu lakukan terhadap adikku yang cantik ini. Aaaah~ kalau aku bertemu dia, akan ku tendaaaaaang sejauh yang aku bisa."

Seohyun terkikik pelan. Sungguh dia sayangi kakak sepupunya ini. Tapi mengingat perilaku Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Pertanyaan _'bagaimana_' dan _'kenapa' _terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Sepertinya kejadian di Amerika itu benar-benar membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun hancur berantakkan.

Sungguh dia itu sangat bodoh.

.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana jika kita ke kafetaria dulu? Aku ingin membawa sarapan untuk Sungmin _oppa!_" seruan Sunny membuyarkan lamunan Seohyun. Dengan setengah tersenyum Seohyun menyetujui usul Sunny.

.

.

.

**Kafetaria.**

.

"Wah, di sini _namja _semua."

"Tentu saja, ini kafetaria asrama putra _eonni_. Cepatlah, aku risih ditatap oleh semua _namja _itu."

Sunny mengangguk paham. Dengan cepat dia melesat untuk mengambil menu sarapan. Sedangkan Seohyun hanya menunggu di ambang pintu. Terlalu jengah ditatap para _namja_, kakak sepupunya itu ternyata begitu enerjik.

.

.

"Kurasa kau sudah tak tahu aturan lagi, Seo Joo Hyun-_ssi_."

Seohyun tersentak, dia menoleh dengan cepat. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari membawa nampan yang berisi dua porsi sarapan. _Namja _itu memandang Seohyun jengah. Seohyun yang ditatap seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu pintar dan cerdas, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa ada aturan jam berkunjung ke asrama putra, atau kau sudah tak punya akal lagi untuk berpikir mana tindakkan yang benar dan salah?"

"Kyu, aku–"

"Hah, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Hormati aku yang lebih tua darimu. Tapi kurasa aku juga tak mau mendengar kau menyebutku _'oppa'_, menggunakan _'ssi'_j auh lebih baik," potong Kyuhyun tajam.

Seohyun mundur beberapa langkah, untung saja tempat ini tak banyak orang, karena semuanya masih sibuk di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sungguh aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kau lagi. Jangan kau pikir aku sudi membaca pesan-pesan menjijikanmu itu. Itu sangat mengangguku."

.

**Deg!**

.

Kalau ini bukan tempat umum, pasti wanita itu sudah menangis sekarang. Dia menghirup napas banyak-banyak untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi kumohon jangan begini... beri aku kesempatan kedua," bisik Seohyun lemah. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap dingin _yeoja_ di depannya. Sungguh memuakkan.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah punya kekasih."

.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Hati Seohyun seakan dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun secara langsung tanpa sadar membuat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja.

"Bohong–kau bohong–hiks–" Seohyun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Air mata itu semakin deras.

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu, eh, wanita jalang?"

Cukup! Seohyun tak mau mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan lagi dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melewati Seohyun dengan santainya. Dan dia berani membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Seohyun bertambah _shock_.

.

"Jangan kau dan wanita pendek yang bersamamu itu ganggu aku dan _'milikku'_, _arraseo?_"

.

Untuk beberapa saat Seohyun hanya mampu terdiam dalam tangis melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Seohyun-_ah, waeyo? _Astaga! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Seohyun memandang kaget Sunny yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan panik di sampingnya. Seohyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya dia menarik tangan Sunny.

"_Eonn_, aku mau pulang. Tolong. Aku lelah..."

Sunny yang merasa bingung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tak mau adik sepupunya ini kenapa-kenapa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun.<strong>

_**.**_

_**Cklek!  
><strong>_

_**.**_

"_Ya! _Kau darimana saja?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara. Ketika bola mata Kyuhyun menatap si pemilik suara, tanpa sadar dia hanya tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu, tak mampu berkata-kata dengan penampilan Sungmin sekarang ini.

Menggunakan baju rajutan berwarna abu-abu _pink_ yang kebesaran dengan kerah rendah dan baju itu tanpa lengan yang mengharuskan Sungmin memakai baju dalaman lagi karena kerah lengannya sangat besar, dengan dengan ujung bajunya yang menutupi setengah pahanya, sedangan dia hanya menggunakan celana _jeans _yang lumayan ketat yang bahkan panjangnya tak melebihi lutut.

Dia ingin menggoda Kyuhyun dengan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah juga?

Apa-apaan penampilan itu? Kenapa _namja _semanis itu bisa sangat mengerikan ketika berkelahi?

**Arrgh!**

.

"_Hyung_, kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Ini memang gayaku kok. Makanya jangan sok tahu!"

Oke, pagi ini Kyuhyun akan mengalah. Dia duduk di kasur dan menyerahkan sarapan bagian Sungmin.

"Ini kau makan duluan, aku mau mandi dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan semangkuk bubur pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil sarapannya dengan kasar. "Aku masih marah padamu tahu!"

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak marah padaku? Bukankah kau membenciku?" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pandangannya lembut, dan itu membuat Sungmin yang baru mau memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi Sungmin memandang porsi sarapan miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas panjang.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa benci padamu jika sudah begini, bodoh."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>02.03 <strong>_**p.m.**_

_**.**_

Yesung berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor asrama. Hari ini dia sangat malas untuk beraktifitas. Toh tadi malam dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Wookie-nya.

Jadi dia harus kemana sekarang?

Bermalas-malasan di kamar dengan Zhoumi sangatlah buruk. Pergi ke kamar Heechul yang ada dia akan bertengkar lagi. Walau ada Hankyung yang selalu menanganinya.

Dia merindukan kelinci pink mereka! Seorang Lee Sungmin yang membawa warna cerah di kehidupan mereka.

.

"Seohyun-_ah_, kenapa daritadi diam saja?"

.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia seperti mengenal suara cempreng itu.

"_Yeoja?_" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

"Kau sudah dari tadi pagi diam terus begini. Kalau kau tak mau menemaniku ke tempat Sungmin _oppa _tak masalah, istirahatlah."

.

Yesung terdiam melihat dua orang _yeoja _yang sedang berjalan di depannya tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Dan Yesung kenal betul siapa salah satu diantara mereka.

.

"Sunny?" gumamnya setelah dua sosok itu berjalan melewatinya. Tak menghiraukan dirinya sama sekali.

Oke, dia cukup _shock _sepertinya. Dia teman Sungmin dari kecil bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Dan dia tahu betul wanita pengganggu itu.

.

"Oh, _shit! _Bahkan aku lupa Sungmin sudah punya wanita mengerikan itu!" Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Bodohkah dia melupakan hal ini? Sehingga dengan gaya sok dewasanya dia menitipkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun?

.

_Gosh! _Ini bertambah rumit!

.

.

"Kalau kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu kupastikan kau akan dikatai aneh, _Hyung._"

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu membalikkan badannya. Dia dapat melihat Siwon sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan Kibum di samping _namja _berotot itu sembari membawa beberapa buku.

Pasangan maniak belajar mungkin?

Hah, sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan hal itu.

.

.

"Gezz, _yeoja _itu pasti mengganggu!" umpat Yesung tanpa memperdulikan Siwon dan Kibum yang menatap kepergian namja itu. Bahkan membalas sapaan Siwon pun tidak.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung _kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Entahlah..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun.<strong>

.

"_Hyung_ ayo kita jalan-jalan~" rengek _namja_ tampan berambut ikal yang sekarang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur. Berusaha membujuk _namja_ lain yang sedang asyik membaca buku, _earphone_ berwarna _pink _tetap setia di telinganya–mengabaikan rengekkan tak penting itu.

Ya, kalian tahu itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Jika kalian jadi Kyuhyun. Mungkin kalian akan berpikiran sama. Bayangkan saja, dia terkurung di ruangan ini dari pagi hingga sore. Sungmin terkadang masih mendiamkannya. Nampaknya. Dia tak main-main dengan kemarahannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat jengah mulai iseng menoel-noel pipi _chubby_ Sungmin. Awalnya _namja_ penyuka warna _pink _itu masih bisa berkonsentrasi namun lama-kelamaan dia risih juga.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan mengangguku?" gerutunya.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kita main, ayo kita maiinnn~!"

Sungmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun. Kekanakkan sekali tingkah bocah ini. "Aku sedang menunggu Sunny dia memintaku mengantarnya jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Kalau _yeoja_ itu kau mau! Aiish, kau tidak adil, _Hyung! _Kau lihat saja, bahkan dia tak datang-datang. Kenapa sih kau ini terkesan memanjakannya?"

"_Ya! _Dia itu tanggung jawabku di sini. Jadi berhentilah menyusahkan aku, nanti juga ada Seohyun kok. Kau bisa pergi bersamanya," jelas Sungmin dengan suara dingin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Hyu–"

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

"Ah, itu pasti mereka."

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Tak peduli tatapan membunuh yang sudah Kyuhyun keluarkan. Sungguh mengganggu!

.

_**Cklek!**_

.

Dua orang _yeoja_ terlihat dari balik pintu itu. Yang satunya tersenyum lebar melihat _namja _imut kita. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas membalas senyum ramah.

"Kau sudah da–"

"_Oppaa~_"

Lagi. Wanita itu seakan tak tahu tempat. Memeluk _namja _sembarangan. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu dari tempat tidurnya memberikan tatapan yang menusuk. Seohyun yang menyadari itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun masih sangat berbekas padanya.

Siapa kekasih Kyuhyun?

Apa hubungannya dengan Sunny?

.

.

"Kyu aku mau pergi dulu. Kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Tapi kalau dia tidak ikut Sungmin bisa berdekatan dengan _yeoja _itu? Jadi?

"Ikut!" serunya sambil loncat dari tempat tidur. Sungmin hanya memandang aneh pada _namjachingu_-nya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>04.46 <strong>_**p.m.**_

.

"Apakah kalian bosan? Kuharap tidak." Sungmin berujar dengan riang. Sekarang mereka tengah bersantai di pinggir danau yang biasa Sungmin datangi. Mereka sudah banyak menghabiskan hari bersama, mulai dari berkeliling yayasan ini sampai beristirahat diselingi perdebatan tak penting.

Tentu saja Sunny berusaha menempel dengan Sungmin. Tapi entah disadari oleh mereka atau tidak Kyuhyun selalu menjauhkan mereka. Mulai dari menarik tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba, muncul di tengah-tengah pasangan itu, dan masih banyak kelakuannya yang membuat Sunny menggerutu kesal.

Seperti sekarang, Sungmin duduk di paling pojok tepi danau yang dekat dengan pohon, di sebelahnya sudah ada Kyuhyun yang duduk manis. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Sunny dan Seohyun yang sedang mengobrol ringan. Sepertinya Seohyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memandang Kyuhyun.

Walau dia akui itu sangat berat.

Ditambah lagi Sunny terus-terus menggodanya agar dekat dengan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja _itu benar-benar tak sadar tatapan mengerikan dari raja setan itu, ya?

"Haaa~ ini sangat mengagumkan, aku pasti sangat kerasan tinggal di sini, _appa_ dan _eomma_ memang pintar memilihkanku sekolah. Bukan begitu, _Oppa?_" tanya Sunny riang. Sungmin kembali membalasnya dengan senyum _gentle_. Membuat setan di sebelahnya kembali mengobarkan api perang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus rajin menjaga kesehatanmu, _ne?_" ujar Sungmin lembut. Sunny langsung tersipu mendengar perhatian Sungmin. Seohyun tersenyum maklum, "Dia ini sangat keras kepala, _Oppa_. Kau akan kesusahan merawatnya nanti," tambah Seohyun. Sunny semakin merona mendengar itu.

"Hari ini sudah terlampau sore. Bagaimana kalau _oppa _antar sampai depan asrama?" tawar Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya. Dia tak mau memperpanjang kisah.

Tentu saja _yeoja _di sebrangnya berbinar senang dia mengangguk dengan sangat antusias. Sungmin berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sunny. Dengan cepat Sunny menyambar tangan itu dan membawanya dalam genggaman. Seohyun masih duduk di situ sambil menatap kakak sepupunya senang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar menatap horror kedua orang itu.

"Kau tak pulang, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun mendecih pelan.

"_Hyung _duluan saja, aku mau di sini sebentar saja."

Sungmin dengan ragu mengangguk. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Seohyun, "Kau juga?" Dalam hati Sungmin berharap cemas.

Seohyun mengangguk kaku. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya melirik _yeoja _itu sekilas. Raut wajah Sungmin mendadak berubah kecewa, dan Seohyun dapat melihat itu. Dia mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Waahhh~ sepertinya kalian ingin lebih banyak bercerita, ya? Kalau begitu aku dan Sungmin _oppa_ pergi dulu. Seohyun-_ah_ jangan berbuat yang maca-macam, _ne?_" Sunny mengerling nakal pada Seohyun. Seohyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang danau dengan tatap lurus. Tak peduli celotehan _yeoja _pendek tak tahu diri itu.

.

.

"Wah, mereka sangat cocok ya, _Oppa? _Kuharap mereka berdua makin dekat," ujar Sunny bersemangat. Dia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sebenarnya tak mendengarkan Sunny menoleh ke belakang. Memang jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, tapi dia masih bisa melihat kedua punggung itu.

Seakan ada dunia yang membatasinya agar tak bisa masuk.

.

.

_"Tidak, mereka tak cocok–"_

"Kau bicara apa, _Oppa?_"

Sungmin tersentak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Sunny, "_Aniya_, aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

Lalu kedua orang itu berjalan makin jauh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>05.02 <strong>_**p.m.**_

.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Seo Joo Hyun-_ssi_." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada datar. Tak sekalipun dia menatap Seohyun setelah dalam waktu yang cukup lama mereka berdiam diri.

"Kau sangat membenciku, _Oppa?_"

Kyuhyun terdiam tak menjawab. Dia hanya berkonsetrasi menunggu pemandangan sunset yang ingin dia lihat.

Masih lama memang.

Kesan yang romantis bila dipandang sekilas. Namun keadaan sebenarnya begitu berbanding terbalik.

"Pulanglah, tak sepantasnya kau di sini."

"Apa kau menghawatirkan aku?"

Kyuhyun melirik Seohyun. Saat ini belum ada sama sekali niat untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Seohyun.

"Aku dan kau bertemu dengan baik-baik. Aku berpikir harusnya kita pisah baik-baik," ujar Seohyun pelan. Sama sekali tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku kita pisah dengan cara baik-baik."

Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam menahan ngilu di hatinya.

"Aku memutuskanmu bukan berarti aku kuat dan bisa melupakanmu, _Oppa..._"

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Seo-_ssi_, kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini."

Seohyun berdiri tanpa suara. Yang terdengar hanya isakkan kecil. "Aku minta maaf, _Oppa_..." lalu _yeoja_ itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di tepi danau itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menikmati semilir angin sore. Kepergian _yeoja_ itu mampu menenangkan sedikit pikiran kalutnya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan jika _yeoja _itu terus memohon kepadanya?

Bertanya tentang perasaan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, dia juga tak tahu. Sejak pertama kali mereka berpisah belum sekalipun Kyuhyun melupakannya.

.

.

"Menikmati saat-saat kalian berdua, eh?"

Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang. Tak disangka seorang Lee Sungmin berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan wajah ditekuk pula.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang, _Hyung? _Ini sudah sangat sore."

Bukannya menjawab Sungmin justru mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Membiarkan kulit mereka berdua diterpa hembusan angin dan mata mereka menikmati betapa indahnya pemandangan sore ini.

"Hah, ternyata kau sangat dekat dengan Sunny itu. Menjijikan sekali," komentar Kyuhyun pedas.

Hei, siapa yang tidak setuju dengan perkataannya?

Sungmin menghembuskan napas lelah. "Sudah kubilang aku dijodohkan dengannya dari kecil. Jadi aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Hanya saja tiga tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke China. Aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya."

"Yang jelas suatu saat nanti kau akan menikahinya. Selamat..."

"Hei, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kekanakkan sekali."

"Bukan urusanmu, _Hyung_."

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang perasaanku, Kyu–"

"Tapi saat ini kau milikku."

"Kenapa kau bicara seolah aku ini bisa kau atur sesukamu," gumam Sungmin.

...

Suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ada niatan merespon cerita menyebalkan Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang terlampau malas bertanya lagi apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun tadi.

Walau mereka saling tak berkata-kata. Perlahan jarak tubuh di antara mereka mulai menipis. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai. Yang jelas sekarang jemari mereka saling bertaut kencang.

"Ini permainan yang sangat bodoh, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun diam tak menanggapi. Sejujurnya benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Atas dasar apa perjanjian itu? Toh, kalau hubungan ini diketahui satu sekolah reputasinya juga akan hancur.

Ketua kedisiplinan _gay?_

Lelucon apa itu?

"Kau tak seharusnya mengungkit soal itu lagi."

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum walau ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya.

"Sunny sudah datang. Kurasa kau dan Seohyun pun perlu memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Jadi–"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Lee Sungmin?" geram Kyuhyun. Jemarinya makin erat menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Dan bola mata kelamnya manatap Sungmin dengan tatapan–setengah terluka?

Hei, kenapa _namja _ini seakan punya kepribadian ganda?

"Aku memang sangat kekanakkan. Tapi untuk waktu yang tersisa ini. Tolong bantu aku. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Tapi satu hal... aku menyayangimu, entahlah apa aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tak tahu, kumohon bantu aku, _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Kepalanya sudah masuk di cerukkan leher Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terperangah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan _namja _itu?

"Kau mempermainkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

"Tidak. Tidak ada niat seperti itu aku-"

"Ya, kau mempermainkan aku..."

"Jadi kau mau apa? Kau mau mengakhirinya? Tinggal tiga minggu lagi... setelah itu bukankah aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu lagi? Bersabarlah, _Hyung_..." jelas Kyuhyun dengan bibir sedikit bergetar.

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. Dengan gerakkan pelan dia meyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dapat Sungmin rasakan tubuh _namja _di sampingnya sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi perjanjian itu."

.

.

Inikah Lee Sungmin? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Namun _namja _itu mengurungkan hasrat ingin bertanyanya. Lebih memilih untuk menikmati sore hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "_Gomawo..._" Kyuhyun sekarang hanya mampu berbisik.

Tak ada respon. Sudahlah... biarkan semuanya mengalir. Yang pasti dia akan mencari tahu tentang ini secepatnya. Tak akan dia biarkan sifat Sungmin hilang.

Dia harus tahu kenapa Sungmin.

.

.

"Hah, sudah kuduga. _Gay_ menjijikan..." komentar seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari balik pohon. Tanpa suara dia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07.24 <strong>_**a.m.**_

.

Seorang _namja _berambut ikal berjalan dengan wajah datar menuju kelasnya. Dia berjalan seperti tak ada gairah hidup. Sikap seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya benar-benar menganggu.

Oke, itu dia Kyuhyun yang sedang memikirkan Sungmin. Sikap _namja _itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

Pasalnya Sungmin sejak kemarin hanya diam saja. Ini membuat Kyuhyun penasaran setengah mati.

Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun terbangun tadi kelinci itu sudah tak ada. Dapat Kyuhyun simpulkan _sunbae_-nya itu pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Apa Sungmin masih marah padanya? Apa Sungmin benar-benar menyuruhnya kembali dengan Seohyun? Kenapa? Kenapa sikapnya berubah sedrastis ini?

_**Ada apa?**_

_**.**_

**Brukk!**

.

Kyuhyun yang tak terasa sudah sampai di dalam kelasnya segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya yang tidak ada empuk-empuknya itu.

Seperti biasa Kibum sudah duduk tenang sambil membaca buku di kursinya hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin _sunbae?_"

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Ingin sekali dia menarik _namja _cantik itu ke atap sekolah dan bercerita pada Kibum. Setidaknya dia bisa berteriak sepuasnya di sana. Mencurahkan kegalauannya.

Tapi pagi ini dia nampaknya akan mengurungkan niat itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah padanya," gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut ikal cokelat tuanya.

Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Namun indera pendengarannya langsung terusik oleh suara-suara gaduh dari arah pintu.

.

"Akhirnya kau kembali lagi!"

.

"Hei kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Dan siapa _yeoja _di belakangmu itu?"

.

"_Ya! _Jangan pandangi dia seperti itu."

.

"_Omonaa~ _aku kangen sekali padamu. Kau tiba-tiba tak masuk sekolah."

.

Kibum melirik dengan pandangan tak berminat kepada kumpulan manusia yang berkerubung di depan pintu kelasnya. Ribut sekali.

"Aissh, apa-apaan mereka itu," umpat Kyuhyun. Dia tak butuh suasana berisik pagi ini!

Merasa tak ada perubahan dengan berdiam diri. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam.

"Aiisshh, bisakah kalian diam?" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dia menatap horror sekumpulan anak yang berkerubung di depan pintu kelas.

Mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun murid-murid itu seketika bubar dari tempatnya. Menyisakan objek yang sedari tadi membuat pendengarannya dan Kyuhyun sedikit -banyak- terganggu.

Apa mereka tak tahu Kyuhyun sangat _sensitive_di pagi hari?

"Aku tak menyangka _mood_-mu seburuk itu di pagi hari, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

.

Kyuhyun berjengit. Tak jauh darinya berdiri seorang wanita pendek yang sedang tersenyum menantang padanya.

"Salam jumpa kembali... Kui Xian," sapa Sunny dengan senyum mengerikan.

Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Apa-apaan _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa _yeoja _jelek itu. Dan lagi, apa dia merasa bagus dengan senyum menantangnya itu?

Jadi dia _yeoja _yang tak masuk selama seminggu kemarin?

Raja setan kita menyeringai _evil_. Terlebih saat menyadari _yeoja_ di belakang _yeoja _berambut pendek itu berani menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu di dalam kelas yang sama, Lee Sun Kyu-_ssi_."

.

.

.

**T. B. C**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! *lambai-lambai tangan*

Saya kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan FF yang rasanya makin ngaco saja. Bagaimana? Apakah chapter ini mengecewakan? -_- maafkan saya.

Dan untuk waktu update yang tidak tentu, saya mohon maaf untuk hal itu. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Aaahh, untuk dirimu **HeezepKyuminELF** yang sudah merindukanku, aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu. *big hug*.

Ada yang mau protes kenapa kesannya alur cerita ini cepat? Ya, sengaja saya buat begitu agar cerita ini tidak berlaru-larut. Untuk adegan SunSun sungguh saya sangat benci mengetiknya. Jadi harap maklum jika banyak adegan yang saya skip. Begitupula dengan KyuSeo.

Sepertinya saya akan membahas couple lain di satu chapter satu atau dua couple, karena cerita ini akan lebih focus ke KyuMin. Dan untuk pairing lain, mungkin untuk sekarang HaeHyuk couple yang akan saya tekankan. Apakah kalian keberatan? Hehe, maafkan saya.

And then... adakah yang kesal dengan rumor WGM? Hei, saya benci sekali! Sudah cukup dengan couple-couple yeoja lain yang saya sedikit muak melihatnya. Kenapa sekarang ada acara begituan lagi? -_- grrr! *maaf jika kata-kata ini menyinggung, tapi sungguh saya benar-benar kesal.*

Dan berita paling membahagiakan adalah... **SUJU MENANG DAESANG AWARD!**

Oh, God, saya sangat terharu! Gosh, betapa senang saya mendengar kabar ini. Sungminnieppa sampai menangis bahagia. God.. kau telah mengabulkan doa ELF di seluruh dunia =') saya menangis bahagia...

See, ELF... Oppadeul kita menang :')

Tak percuma usaha dan dukungan kita selama ini... gosh, saya tak mampu berkata-kata! Ya tuhan... saya sampai nangis dengar berita ini... thanks God.. ya Allah... :')

Semoga ocehan ini tidak menghilangkan minat kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak. Terimakasih untuk para reader, pe-review, dan silent reader, saya cinta kalian semua.

.

.

**Mind to review yeorobun =') ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Evil Roommate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Ket:**

**- **Cho Kyuhyun(X) & Lee Sungmin(XII) = Berpacaran (dalam kontrak 1 bulan).

**- **Kim Jongwoon/Yesung(XII) & Kim Ryeowook(X) = Berpacaran.

**- **Kim Youngwoon/Kangin(XII) & Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(XII) = Berpacaran.

**- **Tan Hangeng/Hankyung(XII) & Kim Heechul(XII) = Belum resmi (masalah keluarga).

**- **Choi Siwon(XI) & Kim Kibum(X) = Belum resmi (ada perjanjian masa lalu).

**- **Lee Donghae(XI) & Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk(XI) = Sahabat (mereka belum sadar tentang perasaannya).

**- **Zhoumi (XI)& Henry Lau (X) = Entahlah, tampaknya mereka baru mulai sadar tentang perasaannya.

**-**Cho Kyuhyun(X) & Seo Joo Hyun/Seohyun(X) = Mantan kekasih.( Berpisah saat di Amerika).

**-**Lee Sungmin(XII) & Lee Sun Kyu/Sunny(X) = Tunangan. (Perjodohan orang tua).

.

(**Saran**: Fanfict ini sangat panjang, mohon dibaca dalam keadaan santai. Karena author tak menanggung jika kalian pegal membacanya ^^)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. <strong>_**Enjoy!**_

.

Seorang _namja _berambut hitam terlihat sedang memandang dingin pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari balik jendela kelasnya.

Jika sudah dihitung dengan jam. _Namja _itu sudah berlaku seperti itu sejak tiba di sekolah pagi tadi. Ekspresinya sungguh berbeda. Dia hanya diam dan diam. Tak merespon teguran atau sapaan yang banyak dilontarkan kepadanya. Bahkan melewati teman-temannya begitu saja. Tak menatap penuh minat pada pembuat onar sekolah. Dan menghindar sebisa mungkin dari siapapun.

Heran?

Yeah, begitupula dengan _namja_ bermata sipit yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan _namja_ itu. Sekarang sudah istirahat makan siang, dan _namja_ itu masih saja terdiam. Bahkan beberapa saat tadi teman-temannya sudah membrondonginya dengan pertanyaan. Tetapi seperti yang mereka tahu. Jika _namja_ itu diam, maka jawabannya pun adalah _'diam'_. Dan mereka bukanlah teman yang tak mengenal sosok _namja_ itu, mereka lebih baik membiarkan _namja_itu sendiri.

_Namja _itu bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Ya, kalian sudah mengenalnya.

Dan apakah kediamannya ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Sunny? Sekolah tadi pagi sempat heboh karena kedatangan dua orang _yeoja _itu. Salah satunya dia tidak mengenalnya. Dia sendiri sempat bingung, selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Sunny. Tapi dari desas-desus yang beredar di kalangan anak kelas sepuluh dia memang siswa sekolah ini.

Teman-teman Sungmin nampaknya belum mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari orang itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sungmin. Yah, jika mengingat yang berteman dengan Sungmin sejak kecil adalah Yesung—bahkan sejak mereka belum sekolah— sedangkan yang lain mulai mengenal Sungmin sejak sekolah dasar, menengah pertama, atau malah menengah atas ini. Terlebih lagi Sungmin bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu masih memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya. Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya. Tak ada kata yang keluar memang dari _namja _bermata sipit itu. Namun nampaknya Sungmin menyadari tatapan itu, perlahan dia menolehkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ melihatku seperti itu?"

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya masih lurus ke arah Sungmin. Yang ditatap menyunggingkan senyum kakunya.

"_Waeyo?_"

"Kau ada masalah dengan kedatangan Sunny?"

"Eh?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu. "_Hyung_ sudah tahu?"

"Sekolah tadi pagi sempat heboh karena kedatangan murid baru. Ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"_A-aniya_..."

"Hhh, lalu kenapa kau diam dari tadi, huh?"

"_Mianhaeyo_... aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir—ah, aku pergi dulu." Sungmin buru-buru merapihkan buku di atas mejanya dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar. Yesung memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan lelah.

Setelah Sungmin benar-benar menghilang dari kelas yang penghuninya tinggal beberapa orang itu. Yesung melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan bahwa dia masih punya waktu kurang lebih setengah jam lagi untuk bersantai, jadi memustuskan menelpon _namjachingu_-nya saja.

_**Tuuut tuu—**_**klik!**

.

_'Yeoboseyo?'  
><em>  
>"<em>Chagiya<em>, kau ada dimana?"

_'Sedang ada di kantin bersama Henry_, Hyung. Waeyo?_'_

"Bisakah kau kemari temui aku?

_'Tentu saja. Tunggu aku ya_, Hyung_...'_

"_Ne, saranghaeyo_ Wookie _chagi~_"

_'_Nado saranghaeyo, _Sungie_ hyung._'_

**Klik!**

.

Yesung bersender malas pada kursinya. Tangannya memainkan ponselnya dengan lincah. Dan tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengirimi Heechul pesan singkat, bagaimanapun Sungmin _dongsaeng _kesayangan Heechul. Yesung rasa dia yang paling merasa khawatir dengan kediaman Sungmin walau tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

**.**

**To** : Heechul _hyung_.  
><strong>Subject<strong> : -  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

Kurasa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya.

_**Send!**_

.

Yesung tak lagi memainkan ponselnya. Dia menyimpan dengan apik ponsel itu di dalam saku celananya. "Hmm, kira-kira dua _yeoja _itu bisa apa, ya~" gumamnya sembari menyeringai tipis.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Perpustakaan.<br>**

Sungmin berjalan pelan di antara rak-rak buku yang terjajar rapih. Tempat kesukaannya jika sedang banyak pikiran.

Ketika sampai di rak paling ujung dan dia belum sama sekali menemukan hal menarik untuk bacaannya, Sungmin berhenti dan menghela napas berat.

Dia merasa hari ini dia sangat aneh. Ah, bukan dari hari ini sebenarnya. Tapi dari kemarin. Mengingat kejadian kemarin itu sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.

Pikirannya melayang ke hari kemarin. Tanpa sadar _namja_ itu bersender pada rak buku untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ingatan yang cukup menyedihkan mengingat dia seorang _namja _yang sekarang bimbang karena kisah orang lain.

**.**

.

Bertemu Seohyun yang berjalan cepat sambil menangis sungguh membuatnya bingung. Dan dia lebih bingung lagi ketika _yeoja _itu memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya sambil sesengukkan.

Khawatir mengenai apa yang terjadi membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk balik _yeoja _itu berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Yang berujung pada Seohyun yang bercerita panjang lebar bagaimana dia merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Tak tanggung-tanggung dia menceritakan semuanya, bahkan sejak dulu dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menjalin cinta lalu bagaimana perilaku Kyuhyun padanya, dan bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Seohyun untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit mendengar itu semua, terlebih ketika tangis Seohyun makin keras ketika dia berkata Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih. Sedikit memohon pada Sungmin untuk memberitahukan siapa kekasih Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Mana bisa dia memberitahukan bahwa dialah kekasih Kyuhyun. Lagipula ini hanya kontrak. Dan mengingat tentang itu semua Sungmin menjadi bimbang.

Haruskah ini dilanjutkan?

**.**

.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Dia menggumam pelan. Kebimbangan ini membuat sikapnya tak menentu. Kemarin rasanya indah sekali. Kyuhyun seperti benar-benar mencintainya layaknya seorang kekasih.

Mendapat perilaku seperti itu membuat Sungmin semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain dia yakin semua ini hanya kontrak.

Hei, tapi ini sangat aneh! Ini seperti menyembunyikan banyak hal. Dan parahnya, kenapa dia mau? Oh, entahlah.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia mulai nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba semuanyanya menjadi rumit.

Bukan dia lupa dengan tunangannya itu. Dia awalnya mengira semua ini akan berjalan sesuai yang sudah direncanakan. Tapi mengingat perasaannya yang takut kehilangan Kyuhyun dan sikap Seohyun mampu membuat Sungmin menggeram frustasi. Dan lagi, bagaimana jika Sunny tahu? _Yeoja _itu akan sangat kecewa... terlebih keluarga mereka.

Dia melupakan hal yang penting ternyata.

"Arrggh! Ini sangat membingungkan!" umpatnya tertahan.

Tanpa berniat mencari buku bacaan, dia keluar dengan emosi tertahan. Mungkin kediamannya ini tak akan merubah apapun. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menekan perasaan tak wajar ini.

.

"Kesukaan _Oppa_ memang tak pernah berubah, ya?"

Sungmin yang baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar segera memutar balik tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum canggung melihat Sunny sedang berdiri bersama Seohyun sembari membawa beberapa tumpukkan buku.

"Kau sedang apa, Sunny-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

Sunny bahkan tak menanggapi Sungmin, dia melengoskan pandangannya kea rah Seohyun, "Dia selalu ke perpustakaan dan tak memperdulikan aku. Seohyun-_ah_, dia bahkan tak mampir ke kelas kita dan menemaniku," rajuknya kepada Seohyun yang tertawa kecil, hal yang membuat Sungmin mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

"Kau berlebihan. Sekarang ayo kubantu membawa buku-buku berat ini." Sungmin segera mengambil beberapa buku dari Sunny dan Seohyun.

"Huh, dasar tak peka. Ayo kita tinggalkan dia!" Sunny segera menyerobot keluar. Seohyun semakin terkikik melihat itu.

"Yah, yang sabar saja, _Oppa!_" Seohyun berujar seakan menyemangati Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah hapal bagaimana sikapnya itu."

Seohyung tertawa ringan. Dia berjalan mengikuti Sunny, "Cepatlah kejar dia, _Oppa_. Dia itu mudah sekali ngambek." Sungmin hanya diam. Namun, sebelum Seohyun melewatinya. Sungmin berujar pelan, "_Mian_..."

Seohyun dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Sungmin. "Kau bicara sesuatu, _Oppa_?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku hanya bertanya apa perasaanmu sudah membaik?"

Seohyun tersenyum. Dia mengangguk cepat. "_Gwaenchana_. Aku baik-baik saja, hehe!"

Sungmin tersenyum, ketika melihat _yeoja _itu sudah berjalan di depannya. Dia perlahan ikut melangkahkan kakinya, seiring dengan senyumannya yang terhapus.

_'Sunny takdirku... Kyuhyun adalah takdir untuk Seohyun...' _batinnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>X-1<strong>

Kyuhyun masih saja menelungkupkan kepalanya di balik kedua lipatan tangannya. Lelah, membosankan, dan frustasi.

Rasa lapar tak dia pedulikan. Peduli setan tentang dia yang belum sarapan dan makan siang. Kejadian hari ini cukup membuatnya kenyang—sementara.

Pagi-pagi dijauhi Sungmin tanpa alasan yang jelas padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin bilang ingin memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Jika begini untuk apa dia mempertahankan kontrak satu bulan itu?

Dia menyayangi Sungmin. Itu benar-benar dia akui—setidaknya itu kesimpulan yang dapat dia raih untuk sekarang ini. Dan dia juga **HARUS** membuat perasaan Sungmin jelas terhadapnya. Bukan hanya memandangnya sebagai bocah brengsek yang mengikatnya dalam kontrak satu bulan—yang sekarang tinggal tiga minggu—. Dan dia tidak mau ada satupun **PENGGANGGU **hubungannya. Termasuk tunangan Sungmin sekalipun.

Hah, sungguh jika mengingat wajah Sunny membuat Kyuhyun muak setengah mati. Tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh Sunny tadi pagi memang tak menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun. Peduli apa dia dengan tatapan sok imut itu? Tatapan Seohyun juga. Apa-apaan wanita itu?

Bagaimana juga dia bisa sekelas dengan Sunny? Oke, dengan Seohyun dia dapat memaklumi itu, mengingat walau lebih muda dari Kyuhyun, Seohyun dan Kyuhyun adalah murid aksel di tingkat yang sama. Walau tetap saja dia akan sangat mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi Sunny? Lee Sun Kyu? Kenapa harus dia? Hah, sangat merepotkan mengetahui teman seminggu yang hilang itu adalah Sunny.

Berita paling buruk dari semuanya. Tadi Sunny memanggilnya dengan nama Kui Xian! Nama yang dia dan Seohyun perkenalkan dengan keluarga _yeoja_ itu dulu ketika mereka masih pacaran. Jadi sekarang _yeoja_pendek itu sudah tahu siapa dirinya?

Hah, bukan salahnya juga Sunny tahu atau tidak. Apa pedulinya?

"Kau berlaku menjijikan seperti itu dari pagi, Kyu," tegur suara dingin yang tanpa menolehpun Kyuhyun tahu siapa itu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Kyu..."

"Aku tak tahu kau bertingkah seperti ini, Kui Xian..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kasar. Dia tatap tiga _namja_ yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sebal. Kim Kibum yang sedang duduk manis di bangkunya sembari membaca sebuah buku dan seperti biasa ketua osis Choi Siwon yang digilai para _yeoja_ itu duduk tenang di depan bangku Kyuhyun. Bedanya, biasanya Zhoumi sibuk dengan segala urusannya, sekarang dia duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Kibum dengan melayangkan tatapan menyedihkan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mendengus jengah.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, _Hyungdeul_!"

Zhoumi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau berbaikan dengannya?"

"Memang sudah! Tadi pagi saja dia tiba-tiba mendiamkanku, ah, maksudku meninggalkan aku, di depan pintu aku malah bertemu dengan monyet dan ikan gak jelas itu!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi timpukkan pensil oleh Zhoumi.

"Mereka _hyung_-mu, Kui Xian!"

"Kau harus lebih sopan, Cho Kyuhyun," peringat Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Setan itu mana mau mendengar penjelasan apapun jika sedang _badmood_ seperti ini.

"Aku harus apa, huh?"

"Kau tunggu tiga hari lagi. Jika dia masih mendiamkanmu, baru kau bicara serius padanya. Lagipula ini kan hanya prasangkamu saja."

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Mungkin saran dari Kibum ada benarnya. Lagipula ini hanya prasangkanya saja jika Sungmin menjauhinya.

Ya... Kita lihat tiga hari lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>04.02 p.m.<strong>

Hari ini perjalanan pulang ke asrama Kyuhyun begitu suram dan menyedihkan. Untung saja _yeoja _hanya diperbolehkan datang setiap akhir pekan.

Kalau tidak?

Dia tak yakin bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kejadian ini masih sulit untuk diterimanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi rumit sejak kedatangan dua yeoja itu? Huh...

**BRUUK!**

"Auuuhh!"

Kyuhyun memegangi dagunya yang terantuk dengan apapun itu yang ditabraknya. Dia menggumam pelan. Namun gumamman itu tergantikan dengan tatapan berbinar melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

**Bruugh!**

Secepat kilat _namja _tinggi itu memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Yang dipeluk tak bisa melawan, sepertinya sejak pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun senang sekali melecehkannya. Padahal dahinya tadi masih terasa sakit karena terantuk dagu Kyuhyun.

Aduh, sepertinya baru kemarin dia tabrakkan dengan bocah setan ini.

"_Ya_! Jangan asal peluk! Ini tempat terbuka tahu!" Sungmin mendorong dengan kuat bahu Kyuhyun. Pipi tembamnya sedikit merona. Sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Perilaku itu yang dia mau.

Bukannya menjauh justru Kyuhyun dengan cepat merangkul bahu Sungmin agar merapat ke tubuhnya. "_Hyung_ aku merindukanmu~" ujarnya manja. Sepanjang jalan dia menciumi puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menyikut perut Kyuhyun cukup keras sampai yang punya mengaduh kesakitan. "Aduuh, manisnya kekasihku ini~" goda Kyuhyun. Dia sekali lagi tak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang ditujukan orang-orang untuknya karena berjalan di tempat seterbuka ini sembari merangkul mesra sosok yang disegani oleh satu sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengamu sih?"

"Salahmu sendiri tadi pagi tiba-tiba kabur. Kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "Bukan urusanmu. Yang penting aku bisa cepat-cepat lepas dari setan sepertimu."

"Hahh, baiklah, tapi jangan mengacuhkan aku. Kau membuatku merasa jauh darimu."

"Kau tak bisa melihat bahkan kau sedang merangkul diriku seperti ini! Aishh... bicaramu itu konyol sekali."

"Ck, dasar. Tentu saja maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Terserah akulah!"

...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa sangat lama?

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berjalan lebih cepat. Ingin sekali dia cepat sampai di kamarnya atau tempat apapunlah yang penting sepi. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menemukan tempat itu. Koridor lantai dua asrama mereka ternyata cukup sepi—Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan ingin bertanya, mumpung kelinci ini tak mencoba kabur lagi darinya.

"_Hyung_—"

"Hm?" respon Sungmin singkat. Sungmin sama sekali tak berontak ketika Kyuhyun menghimpitnya di tembok. Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya. Sekarang lengan itu melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"Jelaskan padaku."

Sungmin merengut Dia tak suka ada yang tiba-tiba bertanya tak jelas seperti itu, "Jelaskan apa? Biacara yang benar!"

"_Hyung_, kau ini aneh sekali."

"Huh?"

"Semenjak kemarin kau bersikap aneh. Aku tahu kau tak akan mungkin bilang dengan sangat mudahnya jika kau akan menerimaku sebagai _namjachingu_-mu. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan _yeoja_ jelek itu, huh?"

Sungmin mulai tak suka dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Ya, dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tak terjadi apapun."

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tak bohong," jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menatapku?"

Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau tak dekat-dekat _yeoja_ pengganggu itu lagi!"

"Jangan bicara semaumu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kenapa kau marah? Ah, kau terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Dia **TUNANGANKU!** Harusnya kau sadar itu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Walau nadanya membentak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menemukan pandangan marah atau murka dari Sungmin untuknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti orang munafik! Apa yang terjadi, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik. Dia tetap yakin ada yang tidak beres.

Sungmin melengos. Dia mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh, Kyuhyun hanya menuruti itu. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi..

"Takdirmu bukan aku..."

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya sekarang. Aiissh, Sungmin kenapa?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>X-1. Tiga hari kemudian.<strong>

Dalam waktu yang sama. Dalam keadaan yang sama. Kelas ini begitu beraura suram. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu seperti orang frustasi. Sedang beberapa orang lainnya hanya tersenyum masam—bahkan ada yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi—bagaimana?" tanya _namja_ berambut ikal itu. Suaranya sangat-sangat rendah—berujung ke mengerikan.

Tiga hari sudah lewat. Dan ternyata? Sungmin seperti menjauh darinya. Awalnya Kyuhyun diam saja tak peduli. Tapi, sepertinya dia juga butuh penjelasan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Sungmin _sunbae_sedang sibuk."

_Rolling eyes_ dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyertai jawabannya. Di sini hanya Zhoumi dan Kibum saja yang tahu hubungan kontrak antara Kyu dan Sungmin, jadi Siwon hanya diam dan sesekali memberi saran kecil. Lalu dengan tidak pentingnya menggoda Kibum yang bahkan dianggap angin lalu dengan _namja_ cantik itu.

Hah, sudah kubilang sifat berwibawanya memang langsung hilang jika berhadapan dengan Kibum. Yah, semoga saja tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal itu. Sayangnya pangeran es yang katanya memiliki senyuman mematikan itu sama sekali tak merespon.

Nyahahaha, _poor_ Siwon~

.

"Kalian tahu, Sunny itu ingin aku injak-injak wajahnya!"

**Buk! Buk! Buk!**

Kyuhyun memraktekkan perkataannya dengan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya di lantai. Untung saja kelas ini tak ada orang kecuali mereka.

Zhoumi menghela napas payah. Kibum tak ambil reaksi. Siwon justru balas menginjak kaki Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?"

"Memangnya Sunny itu berbahaya untukmu?" tanya Siwon polos.

"Yang jelas dia itu gila!" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Terima nasib saja, _baby_ Kui~"

Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengusan kesal selalu terdengar dari dirinya. Dia beransumsi bahwa penyebab kerenggangan ini adalah ulah _yeoja_tak penting itu.

"Aku sudah bertanya dengan Yi Xing-_ge_. Dia bilang Sungmin _hyung _jarang berkumpul dengan mereka. Di kelas katanya dia juga sering melamun," jelas Zhoumi. Memberitahukan informasi. Kyuhyun memandang dengan putus asa.

"Kalau boleh aku memberitahumu. Beberapa hari ini aku sering melihatnya bersama dua _yeoja_ itu. Sepertinya Sungmin _sunbae _terus menemani mereka," ujar Kibum tanpa memerhatiakn ekspresi tertohok dari Kyuhyun.

Apa-apaan itu? Tak memedulikannya, bahkan teman-temannya hanya untuk mengurusi dua _yeoja_ itu. Apa Sungmin pikir dua _yeoja _itu anak bayi sehingga harus selalu ditemani?

"Aaargggh!"

Sungguh. Keputusan awalnya bermain-main dengan Lee Sungmin benar-benar salah. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan di tengah gemuruh perasaannya pada Sungmin?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kantin.<strong>

"Jangan ambil jatah makananku, monyet!"

"_Ya_! Ikan amis mengalah padaku!"

"Hei, lebih baik kalian berikan makanannya padaku!"

"Aiissh, Hyukkie kenapa kau menghabiskannya?"

"Jangan diambil!"

"Hei, hentikan!"

"_Eomma_, tapi dia mengambil jatah makananku!"

.

Heechul memijit pelipisnya. Mendengar setiap hari _dongsaeng_-nya bertengkar karena hal sepele sungguh membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka tak patuh terhadap Leeteuk, _namj_a itu benar-benar layaknya seorang ibu yang tak tega mendapatkan tatapan penuh permohonan dari anak-anaknya.

Jika anak-anaknya seperti Sungmin semua sih wajar! _Aegyo_-nya _namja_ itu bisa membunuh seseorang. Kalian harus percaya! Tapi jika seperti si monyet dan ikan ini? Ah, ditambah Shindong yang dewasanya kadang-kadang dan Kangin sebagai _appa_ yang sama tak warasnya.

Mengalah pada merekapun Heechul tak akan sudi.

"Eh, kenapa kau makan acak-acakkan si Hyukkie? Aku sudah bilang agar kau ini jangan seperti anak kecil!"

Suara Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia dapat melihat dua _dongsaeng_-nya itu sedang bertengkar kecil—kebiasaan mereka. Tapi satu yang membuat bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk senyuman kecil. Donghae memerlakukan Eunhyuk seperti kekasih saja.

Membersihkan baju Eunhyuk lalu merampas sumpit Eunhyuk untuk menyuapinya. Setelah selesai maka dia akan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Ck, rencananya berhasil ternyata. Yah, paling tidak ikan amis itu sudah bisa mengapresiasikan perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti Sungmin _hyung_, sih?" gerutu Eunhyuk. Namun pipinya tetap saja memerah.

"Karena Sungmin tak ada di sini maka Donghae yang akan merawatmu," celeuk Leeteuk. Yang lain tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Hmm, aku merindukan Sungmin." Shindong berujar pelan sembari menatap makannya dengan tak selera. Berbeda sekali ketika sedang rebutan makanan tadi.

"Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang."

Heechul hanya diam tak berkomentar. Tapi hantinya membenarkan kenapa Sungmin beberapa hari ini bersikap aneh. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tak tenang. Awas saja jika ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

Heechul benar-benar akan membawa Heebum ke sekolah ini untuk mencakar-cakar mereka semua yang membuatnya pusing.

.

"Mau pindah tempat?"

Hankyung mengelus pipi Heechul. _Namja_cantik itu menoleh lemah. Dia mengangguk singkat. Dengan cepat Hankyung menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Atap Sekolah.<strong>

"Kau hari ini nampak kurang baik. Kau sakit?" Hankyung mengelus puncak kepala Heechul. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atas atap sekolah, yang kebetulan tak ada orang.

Heechul bersandar di dada Hankyung sembari _namja_ dari China itu memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa yang tidak tahu keromantisan pasangan ini?

Yah, yang mereka tidak tahu hanya status tentang hubungan pasangan ini.

"Hm, _aniya_..."

"Hmmh, kalau begitu kenapa aroma tubuhmu ini mengatakan bahwa kau sedang gelisah..." goda Hankyung. Dia mengecupi dengan lembut pipi Heechul, turun dengan perlahan ke lehernya.

"_Gwaenchana_..."

Hankyung membuka matanya, dia menatap ke atas langit, menyanggakan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Heechul. "Kau nampak begitu semangat kemarin. Kenapa mendadak gelisah, huh?"

Heechul terkekeh. _Namja_ China ini memang bisa membaca sifatnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"Katakan saja."

"Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Hmm, biasanya juga kau _agresive_, jadi kenapa tak coba cerita padaku, Heenim-_ah_?"

"Tapi jangan menyesal dengan kegelisahanku, Hannie~" Heechul membalik tubuhnya agar bertatap langsung dengan Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum _innocent_. "Oh, ya? Apa yang akan aku sesalkan?"

_Namja _yang berada di pangkuannya itu mengerling nakal. "Tentu saja ada..."

"Karena aku—" mulai Heechul dengan suara berat.

"—hanya berpikir..." _Namja_ cantik itu memainkan nada suaranya. Jari-jari lentiknya berjalan pelan di lengan Hankyung.

"Sampai kapan—" lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau—" Heechul menekan-nekan pipi Hankyung pelan dengan jemari lentiknya.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik, "Mau mempertahankan aku, Hannie~" lanjutnya kemudian. Heechul dapat merasakan tubuh _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu tersentak.

Secepat godaannya tadi. Secepat itu pula dia kembali ke posisi awalnya. Sekarang Heechul memeluk lengan Hankyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita begini? Sampai kita lulus lalu kau ditarik pergi dari Seoul? Lalu aku harus melihatmu menikah dengan _yeoja_ yang dijodohkan _appa_-mu, begitu? Yaampun, orang-orang pasti akan sangat bersimpati kepadaku jika aku menceritakannya," ujar Heechul mendramatisir.

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. "_Hyung_, bukankah kita sudah bicarakan hal ini?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aiissh, kau memperburuk _mood_-ku!"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Hankyung, dia mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Heechul. "Tapi pada kenyataannya kau memang lebih tua dariku, _Hyung_~ walau aku pernah memergokimu menangis karena aku mengacuhkanmu. Sampai mengikutiku ke perpustakaan segala," goda Hankyung.

"Aiiiish, kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku akan menggodamu terus jika kau masih mengungkit tentang _appa_. Bukan aku tak menghormatinya, aku hanya benci padanya..."

"Hei, itu lebih parah tahu!"

"Haha, tapi kenyataannya begitu, bukan? Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana keadaan keluargaku. Aku yakin kau mengerti, bukan begitu?"

"Aku mendukung keputusanmu menjadi dokter. Tapi, setelah aku pikirkan baik-baik, kenapa kau tidak menuruti _appa_-mu? Kau masih bisa merawat ibumu."

Hakyung terdiam. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Dan _namja_ cantik itu ikut terdiam karenanya. Hankyung diam karena tak suka masalah keluarganya diungkit. Dan Heechul tahu itu. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

Angin yang berhembus pelan membelai permukaan kulit mereka. Baik Heechul maupun Hankyung berusaha menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

"Akan aku pikirkan."

Heechul tercekat. Dengan cepat dia balikkan badannya untuk menatap Hankyung lagi. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Akan kupikirkan. Segala resiko dan kesempatan yang ada. _Hyung_, aku punya cita-cita. Dan bukankah kau tahu, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Persetan dengan _appa_-ku itu... yang aku pikirkan... kenapa kau bertanya sampai kapan aku mau mempertahankanmu? Aku ingin selamanya memilikimu!"

Helaan napas terdengar begitu kesal dan putus asa.

"Tapi hubungan ini tak jelas."

Hankyung lagi-lagi terdiam. Benar juga apa yang Heechul katakan. Hubungan mereka tak pernah jelas, bahkan sejak awal mereka mulai seperti ini. Tak ada ikatan yang mengikat mereka. Alasan yang dia pikirkan seperti yang selalu dia katakan.

Ketika Heechul sudah menjadi miliknya. Maka dia tak akan melepaskannya. Nada dan ekspresinya bisa dikatakan sangat kontras dengan ketakutan yang menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Jangan kau kira setiap mereka menyindir kita aku tak tersinggung," jelas Heechul sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dada Hankyung.

Kalau Heechul sudah begini. Apa Hankyung masih bisa menundanya? Apa dia tak ada nyali untuk memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Heechul?

Ah, dia merasa pecundang sekarang.

"Sshh, jangan nakal, _Hyung_..."

Heechul tersenyum kecil. Dia kalungkan lehernya di leher Hankyung. Dan mulai menciumi ringan leher Hankyung. "Kau itu _namja_ paling menarik yang pernah aku temui. Dan asal kau tahu saja... jika sudah seperti ini, aku jadi susah melepasmu. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara manja seperti anak kecil.

"Heenim-ku nakal..." bisik Hankyung sembil menyentil hidung Heechul.

"Aku lebih suka panggilan itu... aku tak mau terlihat tua di matamu. Dan sepertinya kacamata ini cukup mengganggu pandanganmu, ya?" ujar Heechul dengan suara rendah. Dengan perlahan dia naikkan kacamata Hankyung. Ketika benda bening itu sudah terlepas, dia letakkan hati-hati di samping Hankyung.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak terlihat tua, 'kan?"

Hankyung mengeratkan pelukkannya dengan sedikit mendorong pinggang Heechul agar merapat ke arahnya. Kemudian satu tangannya merambat ke tengkuk Heechul lalu mengarahkan wajah cantik itu agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Heechul takut-takut.

"Kau sudah menggodaku seperti tadi... menurutmu aku mau melakukan apa, hmm?"

Kecupan singkat di hidung Heechul mengawali penjelajahan bibir Hankyung. Mulai dari pipi, belakang telinga, leher, naik lagi ke pipi dan berhenti di bibir Heechul. Bukan _french kiss_. Hanya kecupan ringan penuh cinta.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku, huh?" gerutu Heechul. Dia sekarang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena tak juga Hankyung menciumnya dengan gairah.

"Hmm, kenapa, ya?" Hankyung masih berusaha menggoda Heechul dengan meniup-niupkan napasnya di leher Heechul. Suaranya yang berat juga membuat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu merinding.

"Kau tahu... daripada ka uterus menggerutu dan gelisah lebih baik kau benar-benar menjalankan rencanamu untuk membantu Donghae menyatakan perasaannya."

"Setelah itu apa aku dapat imbalan?"

"Hei, kau seperti tidak tulus membantu _dongsaeng_-mu sendiri."

"Cish... _arraseo_... aku memang berniat membantu mereka, kok!"

"Aku hargai itu..."

Heechul memeluk kuat leher Hankyung. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher itu. Bukan pelukkan menggoda, hanya sebuah pelukkan untuk meminta ketenangan. "Hmm, Hannie?" bisiknya lagi.

Mengerti Heechul sedang dilema, dia balas memeluk Heechul dan mengusap punggung _namja_itu untuk memberi semangat.

"_Ne_?"

"_Saranghae_..."

Hankyung tersenyum tulus sebelum balas berkata, "_Nado saranghaeyo_, Heenim-_ah_..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor dekat taman.<strong>

Yesung berjalan sambil menggandeng santai Ryeowook di sebelahnya. Saat jam istirahat seperti ini koridor ada yang sepi dan ramai. Kebetulan koridor yang melewati taman belakang sedang sepi.

"_Hyung_, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Yesung menoleh pada manusia imut di sebelahnya. Dia menghentikkan langkahnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Entahlah, kakiku membawaku ke sini. Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu."

Ryeowook tersipu saat mendapat tatapan super lembut dari Yesung. Dia mengeratkan tautan jemarinya di jari Yesung.

"Wookie-_ya_, kau—"

"_Hyung_—"

Yesung menghentikan ucapannya ketika di saat yang sama Wookie memanggilnya dengan suara tertahan.

"Ada apa, _Chagi_?"

Tanpa menjawab Wookie menunjuk tempat yang sepertinya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka. Dengan gerakkan lambat Yesung menoleh. Mata sipitnya sudah seperti garis lurus saja ketika melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Wookie. Tapi pengelihatannya sepertinya masih bagus untuk mengenali tiga orang yang sedang bercengkrama di tempat itu.

"Sungmin?"

Wookie mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu memeluk manja Sungmin _sunbae_? Bukannya Sungmin _sunbae _itu sudah punya kekasih? Lalu kenapa ada Seohyun juga?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau mengenal _yeoja_ yang satunya, Wookie?"

"Hmm, dia Seohyun, anak baru."

Yesung memandang Wookie dengan serius. "_Chagi_, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Wookie memiringkan kepalanya imut. "_Nde_, tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedari tadi hanya diam. Sibuk dengan buku bacaannya, terlebih dia menggunakan _headset_ di kupingnya. Begini jauh lebih baik, daripada sibuk mendengarkan ocehan dua _yeoja_ di depan dan sampingnya.

Tak tahu sejak kapan. Yang jelas menemani Sunny dan Seohyun beberapa hari ini sudah seperti kewajibannya. Pesan singkat yang dikirimi Sunny setiap saat mau tak mau mendorongnya untuk sesegera mungkin menemuinya.

Awalnya dia kira Sunny membutuhkan bantuannya. Tetapi kenyataannya? Sungmin hanya diminta menemaninya setiap waktu.

Membosankan memang. Tapi dia tetaplah Lee Sungmin yang tak bisa melukai perasaan _yeoja_. Terlebih Sunny itu tunagannya.

_Haaah…_

Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun, ya? Apa tiga hari ini _namja _itu baik-baik saja? Sungmin sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengannya beberapa hari ini. Terakhir dia mereka bicara, akhirnya sangat buruk.

Eeh, kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan Kyuhyun? Seperti _namja_itu memikirkannya saja.

"Wah, ternyata kau ada di sini."

Sungmin mengentikan kegiatan membaca—sembari memikirkan Kyuhyunnya. Dia mendongak dan cukup terkejut melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia segera mencabut _headset pink_-nya.

"Yesung _hyung_dan Wookie? Ada apa?"

Dua _yeoja_ di sekitar Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengobrol spontan menghentikan percakapan berisik mereka. Sunny mengenal Yesung hanya memasang tampak sok _innocent_. Sedangkan Seohyun yang mengenal Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, aku baru bertemu denganmu lagi, Sunny-_ah_," sapa Yesung. _Yeoja_ mungil itu memandang curiga pada Yesung.

"Euum, anu, bisakah kalian berdua ikut aku?" suara Wookie yang takut-takut membuat dua _yeoja_di sana memandangnya aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ka-kalian dipanggil guru ektrakulikuler," ujarnya takut-takut.

"Uh? Harus sekarang?" tanya Sunny malas.

"Sudahlah _Eonnie_, ayo kita pergi dulu. Oh ya, _Oppadeul_ kami pergi dulu!" pamit Seohyun sembari menarik Sunny dan mengikuti Ryeowook.

Tinggallah Yesung dan Sungmin di taman itu. Yesung mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin.

"Yeoja itu sopan sekali," komentar Yesung. Sungmin mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia memang sempurna, terlebih untuk Kyuhyun."

Yesung memandang Sungmin janggal. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam. "Aku kira kau kemana saja ternyata menghilang bersama mereka. Oh, ya, Minnie, apa kau tidak ingin berkumpul bersama kami lagi?" tanya Yesung dengan suara sedikit tidak suka.

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan begitu _hyung_, sudah kubilang aku—"

"Tapi kau membuat kami khawatir, Minnie..."

"Hmm, aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku."

Yesung menggumam tak suka dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Kewajiban apa? Menjaga Sunny, karena Sunny tunanganmu? Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Aku tak tahu kau senakal ini, Min."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Benar juga. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, dia melupakan hal yang penting ternyata.

"A-aku..."

"Min, jujur dari dulu aku tak suka dengan Sunny. Kau tahu itu 'kan? Sekarang aku harus pilih, Sunny atau Kyuhyun! Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini… maaf aku juga waktu itu tidak mencegahmu, aku melupakannya…"

Baiklah. Si _babo_ ini sudah mencurahkan kekesalannya. Sungmin menatap Yesung datar. Yesung tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sudah sangat memperhatikan Sungmin, dia tak marah.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini. Kembalilah pada kami," ujarnya pelan sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. Lalu meninggalkan _namja_ kelinci itu sendirian.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor.<strong>

Yesung sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Baginya berbicara tadi dengan Sungmin sudah cukup melegakan hatinya karena kepergian dan kediaman _namja _itu.

"Kau ini selalu mengganggu."

**Tap!**

Yesung mendesah bosan. Dia hapal suara tak penting ini. Dia menoleh malas. Matanya memincing berbahaya.

"Sunny..."

"Kenapa kau ini selalu saja ikut campur urusanku, sih?" tanyanya tak suka. Sunny berdiri di belakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Yeoja itu benar-benar mengerikan di balik sikapnya yang sok _aegyo_ dan _innocent_.

"Cih, jangan berdiri angkuh di depanku Sunny," geram Yesung.

Kalian tak lupakan sifat _namja baby face _kita ini bisa menjadi mengerikan? Hah, manusia memang aktor yang ulung.

"Berhenti mendekati Sungmin _oppa_. Dia itu tunanganku."

Yesung tertawa. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Meninggalkan Sunny di belakangnya.

"Inilah yang membuatku kasihan denganmu. Berlindung di bawah Sungmin dengan alasan kau tunangannya. Jika tidak karena sesuatu di dalam tubuhmu itu yang semakin habis tergerogoti, mungkin orang tua Sungmin tak akan bersimpati menjodohkanmu dengannya."

Sunny menatap nyalang kepada punggung Yesung. Inilah alasannya tak menyukai salah satu teman kecilnya itu. Yesung tahu semuanya.

"Dan ingat, kau akan berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya. Kelas Donghae.<strong>

Lee Donghae duduk di kursinya sembari tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Kadang dia terkikik sendiri. Membuat teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat itu mengerutkan kening aneh. Untung saja sekarang jam kosong, kalau tidak mungkin saja dia akan ditimpuk penghapus oleh pengajar.

Jika bertanya apa yang sedang dia bayangkan. Maka aku akan memberitahu singkatnya.

Dia beberapa hari ini puas menggoda Eunhyuk habis-habisan. Karena tiba-tiba saja kemarin malam Eunhyuk menangis dan meminta Donghae menemaninya tidur dengan cara memeluknya. Donghae semakin yakin hasutan Leeteuk bahwa Eunhyuk juga punya perasaan terhadapnya.

Donghae mungkin memiliki sikap _innocent_ yang kelebihan kapasitas. Menyebabkan dirinya _'sedikit'_ lambat menyadari sesuatu. Tapi pada dasarnya dia juga jahil—mungkin akibat sering main dengan Eunhyuk—dan dia juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal-hal berbau cinta.

Ah, aku beritahu. Dia hanya tahu hal-hal yang seperti itu dari umur 17 tahun kebawah. Jangan harap dia mengenal _'dunia'_ yang dihuni oleh Eunhyuk. Kkk~ kalian tahu apa maksudku.

Aku harap dia tidak memikirkan _yeoja_ lain sekarang. Cukup pikirkan bagaimana membuat Eunhyuk mau mengakuinya. Mengingat dua orang itu kadang-kadang bisa sangat lambat berpikir.

"Hayoo~! _Oppa_ sedang memikirkan apa?"

Donghae tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada penampakkan seorang _yeoja_ sok imut yang juga sok kenal kepadanya. Tapi pikiran Donghae yang sangat _innocent_ itu tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia hanya berusaha ramah terhadap _yeoja_. Dan _namja_ yang bisa memperlakukan _yeoja_dengan baik menurutnya adalah seseorang yang luar biasa.

Yah, persetan dengan kenyataan sekarang dia _gay_ atau bukan. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah sosok _yeoja_ di depannya ini. _Ya!_Ini adalah masalah besar. Tapi entah Donghae menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Hyoyeon?"

_Yeoja_ berambut gelombang itu tersenyum lebar. Dia mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya _innocent_.

"_Oppa_, bukankah kau anggota _dance club_?"

Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lalu?"

"Setahun kemarin aku merasa tak cocok dengan klub yang aku ikuti. Bisakah kau memasukkanku ke klub-mu?"

Donghae yang memang profesional—atau bodoh karena tak menyadari arah pembicaraan Hyoyeon— langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kyaa! _Gomawoyo, Oppa_!"

Dan jawaban polos dari Donghae membuat Hyoyeon memekik kesanangan. Setelah berterimakasih dengan Donghae dia langsung pergi. Menyisakan kegeraman dari seseorang yang duduk di belakang Donghae.

"Entah ini pendapat pribadiku atau kau memang bodoh, Donghae-_ya_."

Donghae segera berbalik menghadapnya. Dia mengerutkan kening bingung. "Maksudmu apa Junsu-ie?" tanyanya kepada sosok imut bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Junsu itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini bodoh sekali!"

"_Ya!_ Kenapa mengataiku bodoh?" gerutu Donghae kepada Junsu.

"Iiihh, kau ini tak kasihan sama Eunhyuk ya?"

Donghae dengan _innocent_-nya memincingkan mata. Dia tahu Junsu adalah orang yang deket dengan Eunhyuk dari SD, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba memarahi Donghae?

"Maksudmu apa, huh?"

"Hei, kau tak tahu jika Hyoyeon menyukai Eunhyuk?"

Untungnya dia tak sebodoh itu untuk ingat bagaimana manjanya _yeoja_itu kepada Eunhyuk. "Tentu aku tahu," jawab Donghae lagi.

"Lalu apakah kau suka melihat mereka dekat? Jujur saja aku tak suka dengan Hyoyeon."

Donghae menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tentu saja aku tidak suka! Eunhyuk itu milikku!"

Junsu hampir memekik senang. Dia memang sudah tahu jika Eunhyuk sebenarnya dari dulu menaruh perasaan kepada ikan lola satu ini. Sayangnya mereka itu terlalu lambat untuk menyadari perasaannya. Namun sepertinya Donghae mulai sadar—yah, walau kadar kesadarannya itu bahkan belum mencapai 50% maksimalnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dia masuk klub yang sama denganku?" tanya Donghae super polos.

Senyum cerah Junsu mulai pudar_. 'Heechul _hyung_ benar. Ikan ini benar-benar bodoh.'_

Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan wajah ikan itu di mejanya dan berteriak. "Tentu saja ada!" Suara Junsu mulai meninggi.

"Memangnya apa?"

Junsu salah satu tipe penyabar. Namun karena _mood_-nya yang terlanjur rusak karena jawaban tak mutu Donghae. Junsu justru mulai memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan orang sebodoh ini?

"Huuaaa, Chunnieee!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking. Sepertinya dia akan menangis.

Donghae panik sendiri. "E-eh, kenapa kau berteriak? Eeh—"

_**PLETAK!**_

"Aaauuh!"

"Kau apakan lumba-lumbaku, hah?"

_Namja innoncent_ kita menoleh takut-takut. Tadinya dia mau protes kepada siapapun yang memukul kepalanya. Tetapi ketika mendengar suara berat yang sudah sangat dia hapal itu. Dia hanya mengurungkan niatnya.

"_A-aniya_! Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya! Aiissh, benarkan Su-ie?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

Junsu bukannya mendengar ratapan Donghae. Dia malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Chunniie, Hae jahaaattt!"

Dan sekarang, tamatlah riwayatmu di tangan Park Yoochun karena kebodohanmu, Lee Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>X-1<strong>

"Kau masih didiami dengan Sungmin _hyung_? Hidupmu ini sangat dramatis..."

_Deathglare_ dari sang raja setan mengarah ke arah Zhoumi. Namun ekspresi itu justru terkesan menggemaskan. "Kau mengingatkan aku dengan mochi. Jangan pasang wajah _aegyo_ begitu!"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Darimana _aegyo_? _Namja_ rambut merah itu sudah gila, ya?

"Tapi nampaknya mochi-mu itu merindukanmu juga," ujar Kibum pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Apa maksud—"

"Lihat ke pintu," titah Kibum sebelum pertanyaan sempurna Zhoumi lontarkan. Koala merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dia dapat melihat Henry sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah yang lumayan memerah.

Ada apa?

"Yaa~ Mochi~ kemari!" perintah Zhoumi sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah lumayan membaik.

Henry buru-buru merubah ekspresinya menjadi ketus. Yah, dia memang mengususkan ekspresi itu untuk Zhoumi sepertinya.

"A-apa? Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertemu dengamu tahu! Aku ke sini untuk menemui Kibum _hyung_!"

Sekarang giliran Zhoumi yang merengut. Kasar sekali makhluk imut satu itu.

Siwon buru-buru menyelamatkan _moment_ untuk berdua dengan Kibum. Walau bukan _namjachingu_-nya, dia 'kan punya kepentingan pribadi dengan Kibum. Jadi tak ada yang boleh menganggu saat-saatnya bisa bersantai dengan Kibum.

**Grep!**

"Tapi Kibum ada urusan denganku, _annyeong_!"

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi cukup ekstrim dari Siwon yang langsung membawa Kibum kabur. Dapat dipastikan _namja_ cantik itu bisa marah berkepanjangan dengan Siwon karena acara baca bukunya diganggu.

Melihat Zhoumi yang masih memandang Henry dengan wajah cemberut yang menurut Kyuhyun mengerikan dan Henry yang memasang wajah garang, membuat atmosfir di kelas ini berubah. Entahlah dia bukan peramal, jadi mana peduli dengan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Secepat yang dia bisa dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Mencari Sungmin dan meminta penjelasan dengannya lebih baik mungkin.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di kelas orang seperti ini?" tanya Henry kepada Zhoumi. Sebenarnya dia sadar sih tadi Kyuhyun keluar, tapi dia sama sekali tak peduli. Tak dipedulikannya juga segelintir orang yang masuk dan keluar kelas tersebut. Padahal ini bukan kelasnya.

Zhoumi bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Bermain dengan teman-temanku, menurutmu apa, hmm?" Zhoumi menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi Henry yang _chubby_ itu. Kenapa dia mungil sekali jika dia dan Henry berdiri berhadapan seperti ini, Henry terlihat sangat mungil!

"Kau ini imut sekali!" Akhirnya tangannya refleks juga mencubit pipi Henry.

Tangan mungil Henry menyentakkan pergelangan tangan Zhoumi, walau tak dapat ditutupi wajah imutnya yang memerah itu. "Cih, koala jelek!"

Zhoumi menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau sinis lagi?"

"Lho, memangnya kapan aku baik sama kamu? Mimpi!" Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

_Namja _yang lebih tinggi merasakan perutnya teraduk-aduk melihat ekspresi Henry. "Mulai sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aiish, entahlah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Henry ketus.

Zhoumi memandang Henry bingung, "Ehh, cepat sekali?"

"_Ya_! Mochi, kenapa meninggalkanku secepat ini?"

Henry bukannya mendengar panggilan Zhoumi atau membalikkan badannya dia justru semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju pintu. "Kau juga kemarin secepat itu meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian! Dasar Koala merah jelek tak tahu diri menyebalkan! Aaah, Mimi-_ge_bodoh!" teriak Henry sambil membanting pintu kelas Kyuhyun.

_Namja _berambut merah itu terdiam di tempatnya. Sepertinya Henry marah lagi dengannya. Terbukti dari caranya meneriaki Zhoumi tanpa melihat Zhoumi sedikitpun.

"Jadi dia marah aku tinggal di kamarnya sendirian?" Zhoumi tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dia menatap pintu yang dibanting Henry tadi dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Wah, jadi dia membutuhkanku, ya? Haha~ akhirnya dia memanggilku Mimi-_ge _lagi..." Zhoumi justru tersenyum cerah sembari berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ck, aku jatuh cinta..."

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor.<strong>

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah ditekuk khasnya ketika ngambek. Pikiran tentang ini dan itu masih berputar dengan indahnya di pikirannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dengan _namja_ itu. Sikapnya itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa terasingkan. Memeluk _namja _itu semalaman tak mampu membendung rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam relung hatinya.

Dia merasa Sungmin perlahan menjauh. Dan dia tidak suka itu. Hei, bukankah dia sudah jujur dengan sangat jujurnya tentang perasaannya?

Lalu kenapa semuanya begini? Dia ingin ketika dia berlaku kurang ajar dengan Sungmin dan direspon dengan sikap sangarnya. Ditendang, ditinjupun Kyuhyun rela! Setidaknya Sungmin tak bersikap pasrah saja.

"Aish, kelinci itu sangat—"

"_Oppa_, kau terlihat sangat gelisah~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menengok dengan pelan ke arah belakang. Hatinya melengos melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri dengan bahu sebelah bersandar di tembok koridor. Ekspresi terkesan imut tapi mematikan.

Wajah yang ingin Kyuhyun injak-injak dengan sangat nistanya.

_Yeoja _itu senang sekali muncul seperti setan, ya? Aku saja bosan melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya terlalu tertarik untuk mengikutimu, _Oppa_~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Lee Sun Kyu-_ssi_, kau begitu merindukanku, eh?"

Sunny menyunggingkan senyumnya juga,"Wah, wah, kau benar-benar pintar merayu, Kui Xian..."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mendatar. "Aku tahu sekarang kau tahu siapa aku dan apa hubunganku dulu dengan adikmu yang menjijikan itu... tapi bisakah kau jangan ganggu aku?"

Sunny meradang. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun—walau perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat jauh— Sunny meraih dasi seragam Kyuhyun dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir saja menendangnya jika tak ingat dia seorang wanita dan ini masih ada di sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jalang?" geram Kyuhyun dengan suara teredam.

"Kau ternyata yang membuat adikku selama ini menderita ya. Huh, padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Tapi yang aku lihat darinya hanya kesedihan yang mendalam. Kau ini—kurang ajar sekali, ya?" Sunny mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa hari ini aku hanya diam. Tapi mengetahui dirimu yang begitu menjijikkan, aku tak dapat mentolelir itu."

"Huh, sekarang apa maumu? Semua ini tak ada urusannya denganmu."

Sunny terkekeh. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun setelah berbisik dengan suara rendah yang terkesan menakutkan. "Hmm, membalasmu, tentu saja dan jangan harap kau bisa memiliki Sungmin _oppa_..." Dia berjalan mundur dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Gilakah _yeoja _itu?

Sungmin? Dia tahu hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Hei, bagaimana bisa?

"Heh, kalian sangat menjijikkan." Dengan perlahan Sunny berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian _yeoja _itu dengan detakkan jantung yang sulit dikontrol.

Demi apa _yeoja_ itu mengancamnya? Tapi tak lama dari itu smirk kebanggaannya muncul. "Oh, jadi kau merasa bisa menang dariku untuk mendapatkan Sungmin _hyung_..."

Seringaian kecil masih terpampang di wajah sang raja setan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah semula dia berjalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam satu celana. Dengan aura sehitam itu, mungkin orang-orang tertentu dapat melihat samar sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang lebar di belakangnya—ah, itu hanya ungkapan betapa sekarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar mempunyai sifat bak raja iblis.

"Lee Sun Kyu... Lee Sun Kyu, ya..." gumam _namja_itu berulang-ulang. Dia masih berjalan dengan tenang.

Kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. Sedikit geli ketika mengingat sikap ceroboh yang ditunjukkan Sunny tadi.

"Kau salah mencari musuh, Sunny-_ssi_—benar begitukan, Yesung _hyung_?"

Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempat yang tersembunyi tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang bersender pada tembok bergerak pergi.

"Tentu saja..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance club.<strong>

Hentakkan musik masih bergema di ruangan berbentuk kotak dan banyak dilapisi oleh cermin itu. Cermin-cermin yang memantulkan dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan gerakkan yang cepat dan indah. Sedangkan sosok yang entah terlupakan atau tidak sedang duduk dengan pandangan sulit diartikan kepada dua sosok itu.

Botol air mineral kosong yang digenggamnya sudah penyok sejak tadi. Hembusan napas kesal sesekali terdengar. Mendecak tak suka lalu mengacak rambutnya bak orang frustasi. Kenapa? Kalian bertanya?

Oh, ayolah... kalian pasti tahu kenapa.

Tentu saja karena dia merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. Perasaan sesak dan tidak suka, juga marah saat melihat orang terdekatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Sebuah perasaan yang orang-orang sebut _'cemburu'_.

Dia—Donghae, mendelik tak suka kepada dua orang di depannya. Menari begitu lincahnya, walau salah satu diantaranya sesekali menunjukkan kesalahan dan akan bertingkah manja pada sosok satunya lagi.

Ahh, bagaimana jika sebut mereka Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon.

Donghae mencibir. Dia memutuskan memasang _headset_dan menyetel musik kuat-kuat. Lalu menutup matanya. Melihat dua orang itu menari bersama sungguh membuat hatinya panas.

Yang dia tahu, dia **CEMBURU!**

Hmm, salah siapa memasukkan _yeoja_itu ke klub ini coba? Hah, Donghae terlalu polos.

Hei, apa kalian heran kenapa sudah sesore ini dan mereka masih berada di sana? Mari kita berpindah ke sisi Eunhyuk.

Hal ini dikarenakan Eunhyuk yang belum mau pulang, dan Hyoyeon yang merengek minta diajari oleh Eunhyuk tentang _dance_. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah menolak dengan keras, terlebih ada Donghae. Tapi _yeoja_ itu tetap merengek seperti orang _babo_. Eunhyuk harus lebih bersabar sepertinya.

Tapi yang tak bisa dia terima sampai sekarang. Kenapa Donghae memasukkan _yeoja_ ini ke klub ini, _HUH?_

Sesekali pandangannya tercuri pada Donghae. Namun yang dia dapati malah _namja_itu sedang memejamkan matanya, terlihat sangat menikmati alunan musik yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

Sigh, Eunhyuk mendengus jengah. Ada apa dengan _namja_ itu? Mereka semakin dekat beberapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa sekarangnya Donghae terlihat marah hari ini?

"_Oppa_, gerakkan ini terlalu susah. Ajari akuuu~!"

Eunhyuk menghentikkan gerakkannya. Dia menoleh malas pada sosok Hyoyeon. Jika ini bukan suatu bentuk ke-profesionalitasan mungkin Eunhyuk sudah mengusir _yeoja_ ini. Tapi dia bukan namja brengsek yang setega itu pada _yeoja_. Tapi Donghae jauh membuatnya tega kepada _yeoja_. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan pandannya tertuju pada sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu.

"_Oppaa~_"

Eunhyuk melotot kaget pada tingkah Hyoyeon yang menggelayuti lengannya. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup jengah sekarang.

"Aargh, lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Hyoyeon justru mengeratkan pelukkannya di lengan Eunhyuk. Huh, seperti inilah dampaknya jika dia meladeni wanita. Seharusnya dulu dia tak perlu menerima cokelat dari Hyoyeon jika tahu begini akibatnya.

"Grr, kau ini manja sekali."

Hyoyeon tersenyum genit. "Tentu saja hanya pada, _Oppa!_"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah. Baginya semua _yeoja _itu sama saja, manja dan merepotkan—kecuali para ibu, mungkin?

Manja... merepotkan.. sok perhatian... Jessica.

Tubuh kurus Eunhyuk merinding memikirkan _yeoja_ itu. Dia kesal, sangat kesal ketika melihat atau sekedar mengingat _yeoja _itu. Terlebih lagi jika dia dekat-dekat dengan Donghae, geez.

_'Kutanya, apa kau tidak seperti kami? Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun terhadap ikan-mu itu?'_

Tunggu dulu...

Kata -kata Kangin malam itu kembali teringat. Kalau perasaannya seperti kalimat di atas, jangan-jangan dia—

_'Kau sudah dewasa. Kau mengerti tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Cepat bicaralah dengannya—'_

_Shit!_ Kenapa dia jadi bingung seperti ini?

"_Oppa_, kenapa melamun? Kau mengacuhkanku lagi!" rengek Hyoyeon manja.

"Demi Tuhan Hyoyeon bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" tanya Eunhyuk frustasi. Nada suaranya meninggi, dikarenakan fikirannya tak fokus.

_Yeoja_ yang baru dibentak itu melepaskan pelukkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Kau ini jahat sekali, Oppa!"

Eunhyuk menatap sinis pada Hyoyeon. "Jika kau tak mau aku seperti ini maka kau hanya perlu pergi, _arraseo_?"

Bentakkan lagi. Dan itu cukup membuat mata Hyoyeon panas. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk setelah berteriak cukup kencang.

"Tapi aku cinta, _Oppaaaa_!"

Eunhyuk terpaku, dia lalu memijit keningnya untuk mengurangi pusing yang menjalar. Ada apa sih ini?

"Kau ini berisik sekali."

Pandangan beralih pada sosok yang sempat terabaikan. Donghae masih duduk di tempatnya semula, bedanya dia sekarang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bola matanya terbuka dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Kau terganggu? Pulang saja!" Eunhyuk menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk di tempatnya. Lalu membalas tatapan tak suka dari Donghae.

"Heh, monyet! Kau ini sensitif sekali! Nanti kau menangis lagi," ledek Donghae.

Eunhyuk merengut tak suka. Sejauh ini dia masih bingung. Dan Donghae yang bersikap seolah bersikap cemburu atau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya membuatnya menggeram bingung.

Ukh, lagi-lagi kata-kata ambigu. Perasaan apa memangnya?

_'Aku akan tetap bersamamu.'_

Ya, Tuhan kata-kata itu…

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Eunhyuk merubah-rubah ekspresinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang kalut.

"Kau kenapa,Hyukkie?"

_'Ya, karena dia sahabatku,'_ batinnya berusaha meyakinkan. Sayangnya itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Terlebih walau terpaut jarak kurang dari lima meter, tatapan Donghae padanya membuat wajahnya merah padam dan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengannya?" ujar Donghae pelan.

Walau cukup kaget Donghae mengatakan itu monyet kita tetap menggerutu, "Memangnya siapa yang memasukkan dia ke klub ini, huh?"

"Aku.. lalu?"

Demi apapun. Jawaban dengan sorot mata sepolos itu ingin sekali Eunhyuk lempar dengan barang yang beratnya berkilo-kilo gram. _Namja_itu polos atau bodoh, sih?

_'Suatu saat nanti, tidak akan begitu... aku janji...'_

Sekarang kata-kata Donghae dengan lincahnya bermain di pikirannya. Ditambah sikap Donghae beberapa hari ini. Sudahlah, dia harus mengambil keputusan.

_'Shit, persetan dengan ini normal atau tidak. Aku memang mencintainya!' _teriak batin Eunhyuk frustasi. Dia menatap sayu pada Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Ada apa, _monkey?_"

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, genggaman tangannya cukup kencang. Rasanya sangat panas.

"_Saranghae_..."  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>11.33 p.m.<strong>

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan pandangan yang sesekali melirik Sungmin. Terkadang dia menghela napas lelah, namja kelinci itu masih tak bicara banyak padanya.

Siapa yang kuat didiamkan, huh?

Oke, Sungmin memang tak benar-benar mendiamkannya. Dia masih merespon semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Dan nampaknya walau samar, _namja _itu sangat mulai perhatian padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa segan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu—entah kenapa. untuk menegurnya pun sekarang Kyuhyun tak tega.

Menghadapi dengan cara setan boleh saja dilakukan, tapi dengan makhluk seimut itu? Kyuhyun akan berpikir sepuluh kali.

"Aisshhh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya.

**Stress!**

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab seruan Sungmin. Sekarang matanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Salahkan saja soal bertumpuk-tumpuk yang diberikan oleh tiga gurunya itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dia beruntung punya otak yang cerdas sehingga bisa dengan cepat mengerjakan semua soal itu. Tapi tetap saja sekarang dia mengantuk! Ditambah lagi segala pikiran dan prasangkanya terhadap Sungmin, itu memberatkan kerja otak tahu!

"Jika lelah tidur saja."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia justru menggelamkan wajahnya ke dua lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Biarkan saja dia tertidur di sini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku bahkan tak yakin kau sudah makan. Cepat sana makan."

Benar 'kan? Sebenarnya Sungmin tak mendiamkannya secara total. Hanya saja...

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Tak bisa mendiamkan makhluk itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kau juga mendiamkanku, _Hyung_..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Dia butuh tidur sepertinya.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Dia tanpa aba-aba melempar bantalnya ke arah Kyuhyun, beruntung _namja_ dengan wajah suntuk itu berhasil menangkapnya.

**Brugh!**

"Sudah sana tidur..."

"Aishh, kau seperti mengusirku, _Hyung_." Walau menggerutu setan kecil itu tetap saja merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin yang sudah dalam posisi tidurnya—membelakangi Kyuhyun.

...

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _Hyung_?" bisiknya lirih sebelum mencoba masuk kea lam bawah sadarnya. Hari ini dia kembali hanya bisa menelan rasa nyeri yang semakin menjadi ketika melihat punggung Sungmin.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukka pukul dua pagi. Dan ternyata kelinci _pink _kita sama sekali belum bisa menuju ke alam mimpinya. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sejujurnya sikapnya yang mendiami Kyuhyun beberapa ha ini cukup dia sesali.

Ternyata diam justru memperumit masalah. Terlebih lagi kata-kata Yesung yang mengharuskannya memilih menjadi beban.

Apa perlu dia memilih dengan perasaan yang belum jelas ini?

Tak tahan. Dia membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata benar, _namja _itu sudah terlelap dengan posisi menyamping menghadapnya.

Sungmin sempat terpaku wajah Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tampan! Pandangan tajamnya yang tertutup membuat Kyuhyun seratus kali lebih baik dari tatapan mengintimidasi dan mesum yang biasanya dia tunjukkan.

Tanpa sadar jemari Sungmin terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirus itu. Ini sentuhan yang berbeda. Bukan paksaan dari Kyuhyun ataupun yang lainnya. Dia menikmati ini. Tapi seakan sadar apa yang dilakukan dirinya. Sungmin refleks menarik tangannya menjauh, dia terdiam. Ingatan akan siang ini merasuk ke dalam memorinya.

**Flashback.**

"_Oppa_, kau tahu 'kan setelah kita lulus nanti kita akan dinikahkan?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ternyata beberapa hari ini dia menghilang dan menemani dua orang _yeoja_ itu salah besar. Dia pura-pura berkonsentrasi dengan buku bacaannya, walau hatinya berdetak tak karuan.

"Hmm, aku tahu."

"Ya, kau harus selalu ingat itu, _Oppa_." Sunny seakan curiga padanya. Menghalangi dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tak mau menambah masalah hanya diam mengikuti permintaan Sunny.

"_Oppa_, kau tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_, 'kan?" desak Sunny tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, "Huh? Apa yang bicarakan Sunny? Aku masih normal."

Kekehan khas Sunny terdengar. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan berbinar namun kembali kesan meremehkan terbesit di dalamnya. "_Jinjjayo_? Hanya saja aku merasakan dia sangat tak suka kepadaku. Cemburu mungkin."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Sifatnya memang seperti itu."

Sunny yang kebetulan duduk di samping Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. "Hmm, entahlah, yang aku heran kenapa Seohyun begitu mencintainya. Kuharap mereka akan kembali bersama..."

"Eh?"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak. Namun dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Sungmin. Dadanya kembali berpacu lebih cepat. Nyeri.

**End of Flasback.**

Sungmin mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Dia terduduk di kasurnya. Sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aiiiish... ini merepotkan."

Sungmin kembali melihat Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari ini Sungmin memang suka sekali terbangun saat malam. Lalu entah sejak kapan memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun sampai pagi adalah _hobby_-nya. Tak tidur sampai pagi bukan masalah baginya. Setidaknya dia bisa berangkat lebih pagi daripada Kyuhyun—menghindarinya.

"Eengggh—" Kyuhyun menggeliat. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi gelisah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mengguman tak nyaman. Risih dengan apapun yang mampir di alam bawah sadarnya itu.  
><em><br>"Hyuuuuuung_~ Sungmin _hyuuuuung_~"

**Grep!  
><strong>  
>Sungmin mendelik saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeliat resah sambil memanggil namanya. Dia memeluk dengan erat pinggang Sungmin, menyamankan posisinya yang akhirnya kepalanya bersandar di paha Sungmin. Persis anak kecil.<p>

"Uuukh, kau ini kemana saja _Hyuuuuung_? Aku merindukanmu. Aaaargghh, kau malah menghilang. Kau kemana sajaa? Teman-temanmu menghawatirkanmu tahuuuu~" racau Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Sungmin tertegun dengan racauan Kyuhyun. Anak itu benar-benar merindukannya?

"_Hyyuuuuuung_~"

"Hm?" respon Sungmin seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimuuuu~"

**DEG!**

"A-apa mma-maksudmu?" wajah Sungmin kontan merona.

"Aku tak mau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bocah brengsek! Aku ini anak baik-baik tahuuu!"

Sungmin kontan tertawa kecil. "Lalu kau mau aku anggap apa, bocah Cho yang brengsek? Hmm?"

Dia tahu bahwa dalam tingkat kesadaran tertentu, manusia yang tertidur dapat menjawab seseorang yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Ternyata malam ini dia mengalaminya.

"Kekasihmu... anggap aku kekasihmu... Kekasih sebenarmu. Aku ingin itu—aku—" dia berhenti meracau. Raut wajahnya suda kembali tenang. Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

...

"_Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan masih dalam igauannya.

"_Wae_?" suara Sungmin serak dan sangat pelan. Dia terlalu _shock_ mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun terlebih itu secara tidak sadar. Katanya jika seperti itu, maka yang dikatakan adalah kebenaran.

_Jadi?_

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Percayalah..."

Sungmin masih mengelus surai hitam milik Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum kecil tanpa ada niatan merespon Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kumohon percayalah… kontrak itu aku—aah, kau tak akan mengerti. Kumohon percaya…"

"Kyu aku—" Dia membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam pangkuannya.

_**Cup—**_

Tak peduli apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia mengecup bibir itu. Menempelkannya, untuk menyalurkan tentang semua yang dia rasakan. Pertamanya dia merasa ini salah. Dia ingin melepaskan dua benda yang menempel itu, namun tak bisa. Tubuhnya menolak. Hantinya menjerit protes. Sedang otak dan sarafnya tak _connect_ sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar dia melumat bibir milik Kyuhyun. Menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, tak disangka setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil itu membuat saliva mereka berdua tertukar Bahkan Sungmin baru menyadari betapa manisnya bibir merah itu. Tak perlu waktu lama dia menarik kembali kepalanya. Napasnya memburu dengan rona wajah sampai ke telinga. Disekitar bibirnya basah dan lengket. Bibir berbentuk hati itu merekah karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Apa-hah... hah... Yangh aku lhakukanh-hah—"dia memegangi dadanya, ingin rasanya dia meremas jantungnya sendiri.

Dia memajamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sesekali memukul dadanya yang sekarang terasa amat sesak. Matanya panas. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Kyuhyun, Sunny dan Seohyun berputar. Membuat kepalanya sakit seketika.

"Argh... _nado saranghae_!"

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Yosh, inilah chapter selanjutnya! Agak pendek ya? Hoho… *plak!*

_**MIANHAEEE**_, ssepertinya chapter ini tak memuaskan :'(

Aku perlu support kalian, jika memang kenyataannya chap ini tidak memuakan. Tolong review cerita ini. Entah itu kritik maupun saran. Tentang jalan cerita juga. Aku merasa cerita ini makin tidak nyambung *ada yang sependapat?*(-_-) Review kalian semangatku, jadi tolong semangati aku untuk update!

Aku tak bisa memasukkan semua cerita pair yang mendalam. Aku memikirkan panjangnya cerita ini. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah, aku sudah punya plot untuk cerita ini.

Tak apakan alur perasaan mereka kupercepat? Hanya tidak ingin cerita ini bertele-tele. Mengingat genre FF ini juga Romance Family, mungkin konfliknya tidak terlalu berat. Aku juga sebenarnya malas memasukkan yeojadeul pengganggu gak penting itu -_-.

Semoga penulisanku lebih baik di chapter ini, mian jika ada hal yg mengurangi kenyamanan readers sekalian.

***ehem ehem, perhatian sebentar***

_**SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI EVIL MAGNAE CHO KYUHYUN!**_

Uri magnae, uri oppa, uri KMS appa. Aku harap kau menjadi lebih dewasa Kyu oppa. Aku berdoa untuk segala kebaikkanmu, mianhae telat ngucapinnya, hehe :)

***terimakasih perhatiannya***

Dan aku berharap kau dan Sungmin eomma segera mempublikasikan ke-real-an kalian. Hei, saya sangat percaya mereka real. Ada yang keberatan? Gezz...

Hanya ingin membagi kegalauan. Saya benci program WGM! Appa saya (Kyu, red) banyak sekali mengikuti acara gak penting itu. Dan mian, aku hanya percaya dengan KyuMin Couple. JOY is REAL!

Aku susah sekali menemukan FF KyuMin yang baru sekarang ini. Huh... Terimakasih untuk author-author yang sudah mem-publish FF tentang KyuMin. :D

**P. S**: Mian aku tidak dapat update cepat. Tugas sekolah menumpuk teman-teman. Sekitar lusa aku akan menjalani LUN1. Tolong doakan aku.

Ada yang ingin mengenalku lebih jauh? Aku baru bikin acc twitter ketika tahu Ming punya acc. Hehe.

Follow wine_min137 . Mention to followback chingu :)

-**end**-

_**Review, please?**_

~KyuMin is **REAL**~


	10. Chapter 10

**My Evil Roommate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Ket:**

**- **Cho Kyuhyun(X) & Lee Sungmin(XII) = Berpacaran (dalam kontrak 1 bulan).

**- **Kim Jongwoon/Yesung(XII) & Kim Ryeowook(X) = Berpacaran.

**- **Kim Youngwoon/Kangin(XII) & Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(XII) = Berpacaran.

**- **Tan Hangeng/Hankyung(XII) & Kim Heechul(XII) = Belum resmi (masalah keluarga).

**- **Choi Siwon(XI) & Kim Kibum(X) = Belum resmi (ada perjanjian masa lalu).

**- **Lee Donghae(XI) & Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk(XI) = Sahabat (mereka belum sadar tentang perasaannya).

**- **Zhoumi (XI)& Henry Lau (X) = Entahlah, tampaknya mereka baru mulai sadar tentang perasaannya.

**-**Cho Kyuhyun(X) & Seo Joo Hyun/Seohyun(X) = Mantan kekasih.( Berpisah saat di Amerika).

**-**Lee Sungmin(XII) & Lee Sun Kyu/Sunny(X) = Tunangan. (Perjodohan orang tua).

.

(**Saran**: Fanfict ini sangat panjang, mohon dibaca dalam keadaan santai. Karena author tak menanggung jika kalian pegal membacanya ^^)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. <strong>_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

**DEG!**

.

Tenggorokkan Sungmin terasa tercekat. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, terlebih saat melihat dua bola mata sang pemilik tubuh yang kepalanya sedang bersender di pangkuan Sungmin terbuka lebar. Menatap bingung dan raut wajah kacau kepada Sungmin.

Ini di luar kehendaknya. Aa-dia tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi. Dia-ddia mencium Kyuhyun?

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatap penuh keterkejutan padanya. Aarrgh, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"A—"

Jantung Sungmin sudah berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya sukses merah berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Tapi saat ini bukan rasa malu atau marah. Tapi perasaan sesak dan kesedihan yang tak dapat dibendung. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin -sedikit linglung karena baru bangun tidur- dia menatap Sungmin yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_?" panggilnya pelan. Dia yang _hangover _sedikit tak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya. Otaknya masih belum bisa memroses kejadian ini.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin segera mengambil posisi tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut sampai puncak kepalanya. Tak mampu menjawab apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

_'Sungmin _hyung_ kenapa lagi?'_

Tak mau ambil pusing—karena lagi-lagi merasa diacuhkan, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Kali ini dia juga membelakangi Sungmin juga. Tak lama kemudian dia meraba bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

_'Bahkan aku sampai bermimpi Sungmin _hyung_ menciumku, aisshhh...'_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pagi Hari di Koridor Sekolah.<strong>

.

"Hyukkie-_ya_! Kau ini mau kemana?"

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin bertanya!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau tanyakkan, ikan bodoh!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aiiiisshh, lupakan kata-kataku!"

.

Sosok itu menghempaskan punggungnya sendiri ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi lebih didominasi karena kelelahan.

_**Hosh... hosh... hosh...**_

Napasnya yang tersengal mengharuskannya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya—itu jika ingin oksigen tetap masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sosok itu sesekali menengok ke arah koridor yang lain, takut-takut ditemukan.

Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Dadanya begitu sesak karena sejak pagi tadi terus menghindari seseorang. Sebut saja dia Lee Hyukjae yang sedang menghindari Lee Donghae.

_Kenapa?_

Tentu saja karena kejadian kemarin! Kalian tidak lupa, 'kan?

Yang dengan beraninya dia mengucapkan kata _'saranghae'_ kepada Donghae, walau dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi 'kan tetap saja—arggh! Ini memalukan!

Bukan, bukan dia main-main. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada ikan itu kok! Tapi, itu, itu kemarin sangat frontal! Buktinya dia kemarin langsung kabur begitu saja setelah mengatakan kata itu, tak ada niatan untuk mendengar pernyataan balik dari Donghae. Akibatnya dari kemarin malam dia menghindari Donghae habis-habissan. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin—terlebih Heechul memandang bingung dan kesal.

Ada apa lagi dengan dua orang itu?

Hyukjae atau akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sungguh dia belum siap menerima jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana jika Hae normal? Bagaimana kalau Hae meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Hae lebih memilih Jessica? Bagaima—

"_Oppa_, kau kemarin membuat Hyoyeon menangis!"

Eunhyuk menatap horror _yeoja _yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Hei, bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya tadi Eunhyuk sendirian di koridor ini.

"Aish, _yeoja_ itu bukan urusanku!" sergah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Menatap nyalang _yeoja _di depannya kini.

Sedangkan _yeoja _di yang sedang berdiri di depan Eunhyuk itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hyukjae _oppa_, kenapa kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih?" tanya _yeoja_itu kesal.

"_M-mwo_?" Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya. _Yeoja_itu balik menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan garang.

"Membuat _yeoja_ menangis karena mengacuhkannya dan menganggap remeh perasaannya. _Namja_ macam apa kau ini? Tak bisa kah kau seperti Donghae _oppa_ yang selalu lembut kepada _yeoja_?" tudingnya.

Tubuh Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar nama Donghae disebut-sebut. Yang tak tahu malu siapa sih sebenarnya? Dia 'kan sudah bisa merasa bahwa Donghae tak tertarik padanya, tapi kenapa masih gencar mendekati Donghae?

"_Oppa_, kenapa diam saja? Kalau kau memang tak ada perasaan dengannya tak perlu sekasar itu, 'kan?"

Eunhyuk masih mendiamkan _yeoja_ yang sibuk mengoceh tentang Hyoyeon di depannya. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya Eunhyuk mengambil napas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Menghadapi _yeoja _di depannya ini akan banyak memakan emosi juga waktu. Hei, sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai! Sungguh tak ada waktu meladeni _yeoja_ ini.

"Apakah itu urusanmu? Jessica-_ssi_, kita sudah cukup lama menjadi rekan kerja. Dan aku hanya menganggapmu **REKAN KERJA **selama ini, bahkan aku tak menganggapmu teman. Jadi jangan campuri urusan pribadiku!" bentak Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan Jessica.

"Ah, iya! Aku bukan Lee Donghae dan bisakah kau berhenti berharap pada Hae? Itu menjijikkan." Eunhyuk berujar santai lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan _yeoja _itu di belakangnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, _Oppa_?" tanya Jessica kasar. Cukup tersinggung dan curiga dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang dasarnya hiperaktif dan jahil hanya menyeringai senang. Lumayan juga pagi-pagi membuat orang kesal.

"Hmm, soalnya Hae itu milikku, _yeoja _genit!" teriak Eunhyuk dari jauh.

_**Tinnnng toooong tiiiing—**_

Jessica masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bel masuk kelas tadi cukup membuatnya sakit telinga rupanya. Aish, gara-gara bel sialan itu dia tak dapat medengar teriakkan Eunhyuk dari jauh.

"Huh, kenapa _namja _di sekolah ini tak waras semua?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>09.03 a.m di kelas Sungmin.<strong>

.

Jika kemarin aku menceritakan bagaimana menderitanya _our evil _Kyuhyun, maka sekarang aku akan mengajak kalian untuk melihat hari-hari Lee Sungmin semenjak menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat sangat lesu sekarang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan kedua tangannya adalah sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan baginya sekarang. Pikirannya terlalu frustasi beberapa hari ini.

Bahkan dia sampai kesiangan hari ini karena terlalu takut membuka mata. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya, mungkin dia sudah dinyatakan membolos hari ini. Oh, itu parah sekali.

Oke, bangun lebih siang dari Kyuhyun itu bukan hal yang baik. Bocah itu tadi pagi tiba-tiba mengerjainya lagi. Buktinya, bocah sialan itu membangunkannya dengan cara yang sudah sangat lama tak digunakan—menindihnya dan menciumi lehernya.

Sungmin sampai harus olahraga pagi-pagi dengan cara menendang perut _namja _itu. Bedanya, biasanya selalu ada umpatan untuk Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin hanya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam diam.

Sebenarnya dia lelah. Dia sadar dengan perlahan dia sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap Kyuhyun. Bukannya dia bodoh, dia yakin Kyuhyun sejak awal sudah mempermainkannya. Tapi sungguh dia tak tahu perasaan anak itu sekarang. Apakah benar mencintai Sungmin atau itu hanya akal-akallannya saja?

Aish, lalu kenapa Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun tadi malam? Kenapa harus mengatakan kata _'keramat' _itu? Isssh... kalau cinta ya tinggal pilih saja! Sungguh keras kepala.

"Kau kembali melamun, Minnie."

Sungmin mengintip dari ekor matanya. Yesung memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin lagi. Ah, dapat Sungmin tebak peryataan yang sama akan keluar dari _hyung_-nya itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan perasaanmu dengan Kyuhyun, ya 'kan?"

**Bingo!**

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu dikatakan Yesung jika dia sudah bersikap seperti ini. Sebenarnya sih itu benar. Lagipula mendengar ceramah-ceramah dari Yesung tentang hubungan _Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Sunny-Seohyun _sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Entahlah, Yesung sangat bersemangat jika sudah membahas itu. Yang pada akhirnya pasti Sungmin merasa dipojokkan dengan fakta-fakta yang Yesung ceritakan.

Membuatnya seakan **harus **memilih Kyuhyun.

Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan orang banyak yang akan terluka? Yesung bicara seperti itu karena tak tahu sikap Kyuhyun padanya, 'kan? Lagipula Yesung tak tahu tentang kontrak itu. Dan tinggal menghitung hari kontrak itu akan selesai. Mengerti?

"Sunny itu tak baik untukmu. Buktinya kau mencari pacar lagi, lalu kenapa setelah dia datang justru kau menjauhi Kyuhyun? Kau itu egois Minnie."

Sungmin hanya bedehem sebagai jawaban. Bingung harus seperti apa lagi.

_**Drrttt... Drttt...**_

Dengan dagu masih tertempel di meja belajar, Sungmin melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan saat jam pelajaran seperti ini—walau pada kenyataannya kelas Sungmin sedang kosong.

_**Klik!**_

**From**: Sunny^^~  
><strong>Subject<strong>: -  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Oppa_, siang nanti temui aku di samping gudang olahraga!

_**Klik!**_

Helaan napas bosan terdengar dari Sungmin. Sunny memang suka seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk datang ke suatu tempat. Dan itu sangat memuakkan. Tak ada niatan membalas pesan dari Sunny dia justru melempar ponselnya kepada Yesung yang masih sibuk mengoceh. _Namja _bermata sipit itu hanya diam melihat sikap Sungmin yang benar-benar frustasi seperti itu. Dilihatnya ponsel Sungmin yang berhasil ditangkapnya tadi.

"Aish, kenapa Sunny begitu menyebalkan?" gerutu Sungmin yang benar-benar jengah setengah mati. Makhluk ini juga punya batas kesabaran, oke?

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia egois," jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Suaranya sedikit aneh karena kepalanya masih disembunyikan di balik lipatan tangannya—posenya mengingatkanku pada seseorang diluar sana jika frustasi pasti berpose seperti itu.

"Tapi menurutku kau yang lebih menyebalkan, Minnie."

Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya sedikit tersinggung.

Yesung memainkan ponsel Sungmin dengan cara melemper-lemparkannya ringan ke udara. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Bukankah orang egois itu sangat menyebalkan?" ujarnya pendek lalu kembali menghadap ke depan, mengabaikan Sungmin.

_'Bagus, satu lagi hari dengan sindiran Yesung _hyung_,' _batin Sungmin jengah.

.

"Hei, hei! Shin _sonsaeng_ datang!" seru salah satu penghuni kelas tiba-tiba.

Kelas yang tadinya ribut sesegera mungkin menjadi tenang. Semua langsung heboh kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sungmin hanya menyangga dagunya di telapak tangannya, hari ini akan sangat membosankan lagi.

Tak lama masuklah seorang _namja _yang sudah berumur. Setelah dia sampai di mejanya dia memandang ke arah seluruh muridnya, "Maaf saya terlambat anak-anak," ucapnya pelan, sedikit membungkukkan badan karena merasa tak enak.

Murid-murid di kelas Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memaklumi kesalahan yang sebenarnya berkah bagi mereka—bukankah waktu mengobrol mereka menjadi lebih panjang?

"Ehm, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?" panggil Shin _sonsaengnim _tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Sungmin yang terlanjur melamun menjadi tersentak ketika guru itu memanggilnya.

"E-eh, ada apa _Sonsaengnim_?"

_Namja _berumur tigapuluh tahunan itu tersenyum tipis. "Saya butuh bantuanmu, apakah kau keberatan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Shin _sonsaeng_ tersenyum bijak, "Kalau begitu tolong bantu guru BK di ruannya, mereka ingin meneliti tentang murid-murid bermasalah di awal tahun pelajaran baru ini. Kim Jongwoon-_ssi_ bantulah Lee-_ssi_," ujarnya mantap.

Sungmin dan Yesung saling pandang. Menjadi anggota dan mantan anggota seperti Yesung memang masih dipercaya guru. Huh, walau merepotkan setidaknya ini akan menyenangkan.

"Tenang saja, saya tak akan merugikan kalian karena tertinggal pelajaran."

Yesung mengangguk kecil, Sungmin mengerti itu. "_Arraseo, Sonsaengnim_!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>10.02 a.m di Kelas Donghae.<strong>

.

_**Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.**_

Donghae masih setia dengan ketukkan penanya. Semenjak pagi tadi dia tak dapat berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di meja, kemudian melamun. Tak dipedulikan penjelasan guru di depan kelasnya. Ahh, ada yang lebih patut dipikirkan sekarang ini.

Yap! Memikirkan Lee Hyukjae tepatnya.

Siapa yang akan bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun jika kau mendengar orang yang kau cinta mengucap '_saranghae_' padamu? Terlebih dengan wajah merona semerah strawberry kesukaan Hyukkienya dan volume suara seperti mencicit.

Kuatlah dugaan jika dia mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Haaaah, betapa Donghae senang dengan pernyataan dadakkan itu. Saat itu Eunhyuk juga telah membuat Donghae sakit hati karena dia dekat dengan Hyoyeon, bukan? Siapa sangka ada kejutan di balik itu semua.

Yah, walau dia belum sempat membalas ucapan Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba monyet kecil itu kabur, membuatnya harus berlari kencang mengejar monyet nakal itu. Dan apa yang dia dapat?

Kangin yang marah-marah padanya di depan pintu kamar Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Alasannya simple, dia membuat Hyukkie kecil itu hampir menangis dan frustasi. Donghae bingung, tentu saja!

Percuma, sampai sekarang dia tak bisa bicara langsung dengan Hyukkie. Monyet lincah itu terus menghindarinya. Padahal Donghae juga ingin mengucapkan _'Nado Saranghae' _dengan suara kuat dan tegas. Ahhh, tapi apa daya?

_**Huh...**_

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu terlalu bodoh. Iya 'kan, Chunnie?"

**Greek.**

Donghae berbalik ke arah belakang. Menemukan dua orang yang sedang berangkulan mesra. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal, tapi perkataan _namja _imut bernama Kim Junsu itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Su-ie!" geram Donghae dengan suara tertahan.

Junsu megeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Yoochun. "Chunnie, Hae galak sekaliiii," rajuknya manja. Donghae sampai _speechless _melihat Junsu yang seperti itu.

"Kalian tak malu dilihat Kim _sonsaeng_?" tanya Donghae meremehkan. Sedangkan Junsu justru tiba-tiba tertawa.

"He-hei, apa sebegitu parahnya otakmu, Hae-_ya_? Kim _sonsaeng _sudah keluar dari kelas lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu," cibir Junsu pada Donghae.

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Ish, Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau ini sangat menyebalkan? Kapan keterlambatanmu itu akan hilang, huh?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terlihat bodoh seperti ini, _babo_?" tanya Yoochun sarkastik. "Bukannya terlihat lagi Chunnie, tapi dia memang sangat bodoh!" timpal Junsu, masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin sepertinya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, lalu berkomentar dalam hati, _'Pasangan menyebalkan!'_

Nampaknya sekarang dia harus fokus pada tujuannya. Bagaimana membuat Eunhyukkie-nya kembali padanya dan mengatakan kata-kata kemarin sekali lagi.

Hahaha, monyet kecil itu akan segera jadi miliknya. Bahkan hanya memikirkan itu saja dia bisa tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Lihat, Chunnie. Hae-_ya_benar-benar gila," bisik Junsu yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yoochun.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>10.09 a.m di Kelas Kyuhyun.<strong>

.

_'Entah kenapa tadi malam aku bermimpi seperti itu, aish!'_

Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas sendiri. Mimpi bahwa Sungmin menciumnya masih melekat di dalam pikirannya. Dia rasa dia sudah gila sepertinya, membayangkan hal seberbahaya itu. Tapi sungguh dia merasakan ada yang melumat bibirnya. Lebih paranhnya dia seakan mendengar Sungmin bilang bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun juga. Ck, dia benar-benar menghayal.

Dia bertekad, dia akan terus mengganggu kelincinya itu sampai kelinci itu kembali memperhatikannya seperti dulu—sebelum kedatangan dua _yeoja _pengganggu itu. Tapi awal mula usahanya tadi pagi benar-benar gagal total! Aissh... yang ada perutnya sakit karena ditendang Sungmin.

"Aiiiissh, aku pusing!" teriaknya frustasi.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku barang sebentar saja?"

_**Glek!**_

Kyuhyun tersentak dia melihat seorang _yeoja _memandang dirinya dengan tatapan berbahaya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum masam.

"Apakah pelajaranku sangat membosankan, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanyanya pelan. Seluruh murid sudah memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh sekarang.

Sudah pernah kukatakan, walau anak pemilik sekolah Kyuhyun _'jarang' _mencari masalah dengan guru ataupun murid yang lainnya. Ya, setidaknya itu yang mereka tahu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak di kelas, hah?" Guru itu bertanya dengan raut tak suka.

"_Mi-mianhae Sonsaengnim_, aku hanya—"

"Bosan dengan pelajarannya, iya 'kan?"

_Namja evil_ itu melotot tak suka pada bisikkan Kibum yang terdengar jelas. "_Y-ya! Hyung _jangan—" gagap Kyuhyun panik. Refleks suaranya meninggi, dan sang guru hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat keberisikkan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi _keluar sekarang!"

Kibum menunjukkan _killer smile-_nya pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka. Hei, kenapa dia harus diusir segala? Ini tak adil! Apa salahnya?

Hah, tapi suka tak suka, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dengan perasaan kesal tentunya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor.<strong>**  
><strong>

Sungmin menepuk-nepukkan gulungan kertas di tangannya. Dirinya berjalan santai di koridor yang tak asing—tentu saja. Sehabis ini dia bisa bersantai sepertinya, tugas yang diberikan sudah terselesaikan dengain baik. Tugasnya tak berat memang, tingkat kenakalan di sekolahnya tidak parah-parah amat, memudahkannya mendata dan berkonsultasi dengan guru konseling.

"X-4, X-3, X-2... Eh, ini kelasnya Wookie pacar Yesung _hyung_, 'kan?" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata dia sedang berjalan di koridor kelas sepuluh. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat papan kelas Wookie. _Namja_ manis itu sedang apa, ya? Ah, dia tiba-tiba teringat Yesung yang sekarang entah kemana. Jika mengingat Yesung, dia bisa lihat bagaimana bahagianya _hyung_-nya yang satu itu. Sungmin tahu benar hal itu.

Dia menengok dari arah jendela yang ada di samping pintu. Dapat dilihatnya Wookie sedang belajar serius, seketika dia tersenyum kecil. Beruntung sekali Yesung, ya 'kan?

Wookie yang tidak sengaja menengok ke arah jendela melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya, dia melambaikan tangannya rendah. Sungmin yang melihat itu membalas lambaian tangan Wookie dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eerrr, bukankah di sana kelas Kyuhyun?" gumamnya sambil melihat papan kelas X-1. Iseng namun sedikit ragu dia berjalan pelan melewati kelas Kyuhyun. Dia sesekali melirik dari arah jendela, namun dia tak dapat menemukan bocah itu. Yang ada hanya bangku kosong di ujung ruangan itu.

_'Kyuhyun kemana?' _batinnya tak enak. Alih-alih melihat Kyuhyun dia justru melihat Seohyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sunny—beruntung Sunny tak mellihatnya.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin mempercepat langkahnya Seohyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Sungmin, Sunny yang melihat itu refleks menoleh kebelakang namun Sungmin segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk melarikan diri.

Menyisakan Seohyun dan Sunny yang mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hosh, kenapa aku lari sih, aish!" gerutu Sungmin di depan cermin toilet. Sedikit merutuki sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Pasti nanti siang dia akan ditanyai macam-macam oleh Sunny. Aaaah, sangat menyusahkan berhadapan dengan _yeoja _itu.

Tapi demi menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun dia akan coba ini. Ada untungnya juga loh tidak diganggu oleh si mesum itu—walau hidupnya jadi membosankan juga.

"Iissh, si mesum itu _hobby _sekali mengacaukan pikiranku!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Terlihat menyedihkan memang di cermin itu.

_**Grep—**_

"Itu karena kau selalu memikirkanku, Min..."

**Deg!**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>X-1<strong>

.

"Kenapa Sungmin _oppa_ kabur, _Eonnie_?" tanya Seohyun bingung. Sunny hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Sunny menghela napas, dia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Menatap lelah ke arah depan. Dia tahu satu hal... walau dia paham itu, dia sama sekali tak dapat merubahnya.

"Entahlah, kurasa akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menjauhiku."

Seohyun mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "Menjauhi bagaimana? Setahuku akhir-akhir ini justru dia selalu bersama kita. Memangnya ada yang megusik pikiranmu, _Eonnie_?"

"Kurasa dia tak mencintaiku."

"Hei! Aku lihat dia sangat menyayangimu, _Eonnie_. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Seohyun-_ah._"

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau bicara seolah aku selalu bahagia dalam hubungan seperti itu."

_Yeoja_ mungil itu—jika tidak mau dibilang pendek—memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Berusaha mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. "Seohyun-_ah_..." panggilnya pelan.

Dia terdiam sebentar. Dia tahu dia tak akan menang. Tapi dia harus memilikinya. Dia ingin memilikinya, memiliki Sungmin. _Namja _yang dijodohkan dengannya itu kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun, 'kan?" Sunny menatap Seohyun serius. Seohyun mengangguk ragu, "Y-ya? Lalu?"

"Kau sayang padaku, 'kan? Kau ingin melihatku bahagia bersama Sungmin _oppa_, 'kan?" _Yeoja_ itu melayangkan tatapan sarkastiknya pada Seohyun. _Yeoja_cantik berambut panjang itu kembali mengangguk ragu.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, _Eonnie_?" Seohyun tersenyum masam saat melihat Sunny menyeringai. Dia tahu, kakak sepupunya itu bisa bertindak aneh bahkan tak wajar.

"Bagaimana jika kita sebut _misi-pengambilan-Cho-Kyuhyun_?" jelasnya sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan Seohyun?

Oh entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan. Lagipula, mungkin ini akan menguntungkannya, ya 'kan?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Toilet.<strong>

.

Sungmin menegang ketika merasakan ada dua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat, bahkan orang itu menggesekkan pipi mereka berdua yang berdampak kepada wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna.

"Apa yang k-kau lakukan, hah?" Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan tubuh yang menempel di belakangnya itu. Namun sayang, kali ini tak berhasil.

"Memelukmu, aku sangat rindu padamu."

"Brengsek. Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" geram Sungmin. Walau tak melihat secara langsung Sungmin yakin sosok itu sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Kau selalu menjauhiku," ujarnya dengan nada sedih. Sungmin diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya hatinya menjerit protes dengan pernyataan itu. Jika saja dia tahu bagaimana membosankannya hidup Sungmin dan seberapa besarnya Sungmin menahan perasaannya untuk ini.

"Min... aku mencintaimu..." Sungmin menahan napasnya ketika orang—yang sudah dapat ditebak— itu menjilat pipi Sungmin. Bahkan menciumminya ringan, membuat kaki Sungmin melemas. Terlebih kata-kata tadi itu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Le-lepash, Kyu..."

Orang itu justru mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Sungmin. Dia tertawa pelan, tawa yang beberapa hari tak pernah Sungmin dengar, dan nampaknya tawa itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kenapa menghindariku terus, Min?" tanya orang itu—yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun— tangannya mulai iseng meraba dada Sungmin yang masih tertutupi kemeja sekolah. Seketika napas Sungmin menjadi berat, desah napas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya juga membuat dirinya semakin panas.

Ada apa ini kenapa Kyuhyun berubah seperti ini lagi? Bukankah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sudah bersikap _'wajar' _dengan Sungmin? Kenapa?

"Kau kenapa, Min? Wajahmu merah..."

Sungmin melihat dengan jelas refleksi dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, dan dia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Jika kau masih mau selamat, menyingkirlah Kyu..." ancam Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin—terlalu malu melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "Aku sudah lama tak menyentuhmu, Min, aku bahkan bermimpi bahwa kau menciumku," adunya kepada Sungmin.

**Deg!**

"Lebih baik kau pergi, Cho Kyuhyun..." kata Sungmin dengan nada berat. Kembali dia rasakan sendi-sendinya seakan mati ketika tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

_**Ctek!**_

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan kenapa menghindariku. Bukankah kau kekasihku, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari membuka kemeja sekolah Sungmin dari kancing yang paling atas.

"Sebentar lagi kontrak kita akan berakhir," ucap Sungmin dengan nada berbahaya. Dia tak mau lagi seperti ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun merespon dengan gelengan. Sungmin menggeliat geli karena kepala Kyuhyun sedang berada di cerukkan lehernya. "Tidak—kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi."

"Apakah itu berarti bagimu?" Sungmin berusaha bertanya dengan nada paling sinis.

"Ya, sangat."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. Berusaha mengabaikan ciuman Kyuhyun di tengkuk dan lehernya yang terkekspose.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

**Deg!**

Jawaban ringan dari Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat tubuh Sungmin makin melemas. "Kau bohong," ucap Sungmin berusaha menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa berbohong?"

"Karena kau mencintai Seohyun."

_**Ctek!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Kali ini Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka,"Jangan konyol, Min," lanjutnya sambil membuka kancing kedua Sungmin. "Kau yang katakan akan menjalani ini, Min."<p>

Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyu yang hampir saja menyusup ke dalam seragamnya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Terserah kau mau menganggap aku apa, yang jelas aku tak mau mengenalmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya... karena aku punya Sunny."

"Apakah kau mencintainya, Min?"

"Dia mencintaiku."

**Cukup!**

Percakapan singkat dari Sungmin tadi mampu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun jika menyerah begitu saja, "Tapi kau tak mencintainya!" sergahnya tak mau kalah.

_'Memang benar...' _Sungmin membatin.

"Darimana kau tahu, huh?" Tapi yang keluar janya kata-kata yang mengandung ego yang sangat tinggi. Tak sadar itu semakin menambah itensitas luka kepada seseorang yang kini menjilati lehernya.

"Eeengh..."

"Kenapa kau mendesah, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat. Hendak menggoda _hyung_-nya itu.

"Hent—tikhan..." Bukannya tak bisa melawan. Tapi entah kenapa tangan Sungmin hanya bisa mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyusup ke dalam seragamnya. Membelai kulitnya, dan ini semua membuat pandangan Sungmin semakin kabur.

"Karena hatimu aku yang memilikinya."

"Jangan bertindak sesukamu."

_**Ctek!**_

"Tentu aku dapat bertindak sesukaku, kau kekasihku," jelas Kyuhyun ngotot. Tentu saja Sungmin kekasihnya. Bukan begitu?

Tapi Sungmin justru tidak menjawab.

"Aku bersabar, Min. Selama ini aku berusaha sabar dan lembut padamu, tapi kau membuatku harus bersikap kasar."

Sungmin mendelik tak suka, "Kau kira aku tak bisa kasar padamu?"

Sedangkan respon Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan. Seakan jiwa setan sudah kembali ke dalam dirinya. Sudah lama dia tak bersikap seperti ini. Nampaknya kata-kata _'orang itu'_ benar. Dia **harus **seperti ini.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang pertama kali jatuh dalam permainan ini."

_Namja_ kelinci kita memejamkan matanya, dia tak suka dengan keadaan ini_. 'Aku sudah jatuh, brengsek.'_

"Dua minggu lagi ini akan berakhir, aku yakin itu." Namun lagi-lagi ego dari setiap perkataan Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Min." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan deheman tertahan. Tak berniat membalas perilaku dingin Sungmin.

"Ya, itulah aku."

_**Bruk!**_

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhn itu ke dinding di dekatnya. Membuat Sungmin meringis sakit. Bisa saja Sungmin melawan Kyuhyun, tapi mengingat sesuatu yang dilakukannya kemarin malam membungkam mulutnya. Apakah dia bisa seperti ini terus?

Senyuman iblis itu terpampang jelas. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin, "Tapi kau akan menyesal setelah ini. Aku janji itu."

_'Aku tahu itu...'_

Sungmin membuang mukanya, "Cih."

Melihat tanggapan Sungmin yang masih keras kepala membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, "Video kita masih ada padaku, Min. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja."

Bola mata yang berbinar bagai mempunyai daya sihir itu menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun, "Maka lakukanlah."

_'Jangan, kumohon...'_

"Min, tatap aku…" pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara teredam.

Sungmin berusaha menatap Kyuhyun, rasa hangat itu tiba di hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, yang kembali memandangnya dengan tulus. Dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka, membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman hangat. Ciuman lembut yang memabukkan, dan Sungmin seakan terhipnotis untuk merespon itu.

"Mmmh—"

"Min, _saranghae_—" ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dan sesekali membalas lumatan Kyuhyun—entah dia sadar atau tidak.

Tapi ketika sadar Sungmin tak membalasnya kata-katanya, Kyuhyun menyerah, dia renggangkan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Menghapus jejak saliva di dagu Sungmin lalu berjalan mundur kebelakang dan berbalik, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun sampai di ambang pintu, dia menengok ke arah Sungmin dan berujar pelan, "Mungkin kau benar, Seohyun memang **lebih baik **darimu, Min."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Mata Sungmin tak bisa lepas melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang sakit di hatinya.

**Blam!**

Tepat bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu toilet itu, Sungmin merasa kakinya melemas. Dia terduduk dengan pandangan kosong sembari memegang bibirnya.

_'Shit...'_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>12. 15 p.m di Kelas Kyuhyun.<strong>

.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah datar, sudah di duga. Kelas ini hanya menyisakan kurang dari seperempat penghuni kelas asli.

Dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan bokongnya untuk segera duduk di situ. Dan lagi-lagi tiga orang terdekatnya sudah duduk manis di tempat biasa.

"_Bravo_, membolos hingga jam istirahat siang. Picik sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Zhoumi ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan posisi nyamannya. Terang saja dia tahu Kyuhyun membolos dari Kibum.

Ck, putri salju itu nampaknya senang sekali membuat Kyuhyun menderita.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Tapi tak lama seringaian kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Siwon menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Kyuhyun, langsung saja menepuk dahi Kyuhyun dengan sangat tak sopannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ekspresimu ini berbeda dengan ekspresimu empat hari ini. Kau terlihat begitu senang. Ada apa ini?"

"Aiiish, sopan sedikit sih, _Hyung_!" gerutunya pada Siwon. Yang lain hanya tersenyum menantang.

"Kau bicara seolah kau sudah paling sopan," tanggap Kibum pendek.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Zhoumi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar. "Tidak ada, hanya saja untuk seminggu kedepan semuanya akan sangat menarik."

Kibum menghentikan kegiatan baca bukunya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Raja setan sudah kembali, eh?"

Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu balas menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi berbahaya.

"Tentu, _Hyung_...".

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kantin.<strong>

Keadaan yang seperti biasa. Kantin ini masih saja dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang entah melakukan apa. Yang jelas sekelompok orang yang sudah sangat kita kenal sedang berkumpul di sana.

Kangin dan Shindong yang sedang berebut makanan, Heechul dan Hankyung yang lagi-lagi sedang bermesraan, lalu terlihat juga Leeteuk dan Yesung yang sedang mengobrol santai.

"Hari ini tiga orang hilang, ya?" tanya Heechul sembari mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan tak bersemangat.

"Apakah Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih saling menghindar?" tanya Shindong yang sebenarnya masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Hhh, dua orang itu benar-benar—" gumam Kangin jengkel.

"Sungmin masih hilang?" Kini giliran sang _eomma _yang bertanya.

"Dia sedang sibuk," jawab Yesung sekenanya. Bertanya kenapa dia tidak bersama Wookie?

Oh _namja _manis itu sedang bersama Henry di perpustakaan.

"Huh, kita tak bisa berkumpul utuh lagi. Itu menyebalkan," respon Heechul. Hankyung mengelus puncak kepala Heechul dengan sayang. Baru saja dia ingin melontarkan kalimat penenang tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsinya.

"_Yooooo! Hyungdeul!_" seru orang itu yang dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Heechul dan Kangin.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"_Ya_! Monyet nakal! Darimana saja kau ini dan dimana ikan itu, hah?" Heechul langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar duduk di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk yang ditarik tanpa pertahanan hanya bisa terduduk pasrah. "Mana kutahu!" jawabnya dengan pipi digembungkan.

Heechul dan yang lainnya—yang pasalnya tahu apa yang terjadi memincingkan mata mereka. Jika monyet ini mengelak lagi, demi apapun Heechul akan bersumpah akan melempar monyet dan ikan itu ke Sungai Han!

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghindarinya, hah?"

"Kau ini tak punya perasaan, Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

"Kau tak ingin aku lempar ke Sungai Han, 'kan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bicara denganmu? Kenapa kau malah begini!"

Serbuan pertanyaan untuk Eunhyuk yang bahkan belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawabnya sama sekali. Pertanyaan dari _hyungdeul-_nya itu membuat kepalanya sakit dan pusing. Hei, dia perlu menjawab!

"Oke, oke! Hentikan! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

Seketika ceramah dari _hyungdeul-_nya berhenti. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ngambek.

"Kenapa kalian tak bisa pengertian seperti Sungmin _hyung_, sih?"

"Jika pengertian seperti iblis aku bisa," jawab Heechul asal.

_**Aiissh...**_

Eunhyuk mendelik ke arah Heechul yang dibalas dengan _deathglare _yang tak kalah sadis juga.

"Aku—"

**Grep!****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Hyungdeul<em>, aku pinjam monyet ini dulu, ya!"

"E-eh? _Ya_! Darimana kau bisa datang Hae-_ya_!"

Keenam orang itu hanya memandang cengo dengan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik Eunhyuk keluar. Tak peduli bagaimana seisi kantin melihat mereka.

"Aissh, mereka itu bodoh sekali," gumam Heechul sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ada yang tahu Donghae dating darimana?" tanya Kangin bingung. Yang lain hanya dapat saling pandang lalu mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana? _Ya_! Donghae-ya?" teriak Eunhyuk yang tak setuju dengan cara Donghae menarik-nariknya.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk masuk ke ruang klub mereka. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah tertunduk walau dengan nada marah dan membentak. Tapi tetap saja tak mampu melihat Donghae.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, sih?"

"Aku tak menghindarimu!"

"Ya kau menghindariku!"

Eunhyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Oke, terserah! Tapi bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

"Oh, jadi selama ini aku mengganggumu?" Kata-kata itu cukup menyakitkan memang. Eunhyuk saja tertohok mendengar kata-kata itu dari Donghae.

"Tidak, kau tidak—"

Donghae tersenyum lembut, dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Eunhyuk yang dibuatnya bersandar di dinding kaca.

"Kenapa kau kabur kemarin malam?"

"A-aku hanya—"

"Selesaikan kata-katamu, _please_..."

"Aish, sudahlah. Kau hanya akan merasa jijik padaku," ucap Eunhyuk sembari mendorong bahu Donghae menjauh.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan segala kepolosannya.

Eunhyuk _sweatdroped_ lalu mencibir dalam hati, _'Kukira dia bisa menjadi serius, ternyata tetap saja berpikir lambat!'_

"Kau menghancurkan moment menegangkan ini, Hae..."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya _innocent_, "Hei, aku tak menciptakan suasana yang menegangkan!" belanya pada diri sendiri. Oh, jika disini ada panci demi apapun Eunhyuk ingin memukul kepala ikan bodoh satu itu.

"Aish, sudahlah aku pergi saja!"

"_Ya! _Mana bisa begitu!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk supaya mendekat lagi padanya.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk jengkel.

"Aku mau kau jadi milikku!" seru Dongahe lancar. Eunhyuk membeku di tempat.

"M-maksudmu?" Tubuhnya memang mematung. Tapi detakkan jantungnya sudah seperti ingin keluar dari dadanya. Sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa suatu saat kita tak akan menjadi sahabat lagi? Inilah saatnya!"

Muka Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah merah sekarang. Tak mampu berkata-kata... apakah ini tandanya—

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Hyukkie-_ya_!"

—dua orang lagi menjadi pasangan?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Perpustakaan.<strong>

.

"Henry-_ah_, _mianhae,_ aku harus menemui Yesung _hyung_!" Wookie membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan karena harus mencari refrensi buku yang harus digunakan untuk tugas mereka. Tapi ternyata sebelum mereka menemukan buku itu, Wookie sudah dipanggil Yesung. Yaa, Henry berusaha memaklumi itu, lagipula tugas mereka dikumpul masih lama.

"Ya ya, sudah sana temui Yi Xing-_ge_, jangan biarkan dia mati karena menunggumu!" usir Henry dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Aissh, kau ini," tanggap Wookie dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Jika tak sampai untuk mengambil bukunya mintalah _noona_ penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengambilnya, _arraseo_?" pesan Wookie yang dihadiahi _deathglare _ala mochi.

"_Ya_! Menurutmu siapa yang lebih pendek diantara kita, hah?" gerutu Henry. Wookie hanya tertawa mendengar itu—sedikit merasa tersindir memang. Setelah membungkuk tanda minta maaf, Wookie benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan itu.

.

"Aish, anak itu manis sekali, beruntung sekali Yi Xing-_ge_," gumam Henry sambil menghela napas lelah.

Dia cukup tahu siapa itu Yesung, mengingat Zhoumi adalah teman sekamarnya Yesung. Dan tak jarang juga Zhoumi menyebut nama Yesung.

Eh, kenapa jadi memikirkan si koala itu? Aiissh...

Henry kembali masuk ke dalam lorong—perumpamaan untuk celah di antara rak-rak buku yang tinggi-tinggi. Mencari buku itu ternyata lumayan susah, ya?

Henry memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah rak-rak buku yang lumayan tinggi, dia dan Wookie tadi belum sempat mencari di rak ini.

"Sejarah Korea, Sejarah Korea—ah! Aissh, ini sejarah China! Ck, Dimana buku laknat itu?" geram Henry tak sabar. Waktu istirahat akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dan dia belum juga menemukan buku laknat itu.

"Iiish, kenapa buku itu susah sekali ditemukan, sih?" gumamnya lirih. Dia merosot terduduk dengan bersandar di rak-rak buku itu.

Tunggu!

Kenapa dia tidak bertanya kepada _noona_ penjaga perpustakaan saja? _Aigoo_, _jeongmal babo_. Secepat kilat Henry bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan tergesa ke tempat penjaga perpustakaan.

.

.

"Err, kenapa tinggi sekali, sih?"

Henry memandang dengan sebal rak buku paling atas. Ternyata menurut _noona _itu, buku itu ada di atas sana, tinggal satu-satunya. Dan bagaimana cara Henry untuk mengambil buku itu? Bahkan dia sendiri tak yakin bisa sampai mengambil buku itu.

Ish, kenapa juga _noona_itu malah meninggalkannya di sini—terlebih Henry gengsi jika dia harus balik lagi dan minta tolong mengambilkannya, huh.

"Coba sajalah," gumamnya sembari mencoba mengambil buku itu—harus berjinjit memang.

_Namja _mungil itu terus berusaha, ujung jarinya memang menyentuh tapi dia selalu saja gagal mengambil buku itu. "Aa—aah, sediki—iit laa—aiihh kenapa susah sekali!" Henry mendumel sendiri. Tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dada, memandang benci pada rak tinggi itu.

**Grab!****  
><strong>  
>"Makanya kau itu banyak-banyak minum susu, Mochi!"<p>

Henry mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia menatap buku usang yang cukup tebal itu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya. Dipegang oleh seseorang _namja _berambut merah yang kini tersenyum padanya.

**Puk!**

"Lihat, kau itu terlalu terpesona padaku, Mochi. Nah sekarang aku pergi dulu, ini bukumu."

Henry menerima buku itu dan langsung mendekapnya. Melihat _namja_ itu yang sudah berbalik untuk meninggalkannya membuat Henry refleks menarik ujung kemeja _namja _itu.

"Eh?" _namja _itu berbalik dan melihat Henry memandangnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mengataiku pendek, uh?" Henry bertanya dengan wajah cembeutnya.

_Namja _berambut merah itu mengangkat bahunya pura-pura cuek. "Memang kau pendek."

Henry mendengus tak suka. _Namja _di depannya ini selalu mampu membangkitkan emosinya. "Issh, dasar koala merah jelek!"

Oke dia—Zhoumi—mengulum senyumnya sendiri. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah Henry, _namja_ berpipi _chubby _itu semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah aku pergi~" ujar Zhoumi sembari berjalan pergi. Pegangan Henry di kemeja belakangnya semakin lama semakin merenggang. Zhoumi cukup senang menggoda Henry sepertinya.

"Mimi-_ge _ninggalin aku lagi..." bisikkan Henry mampu membuat Zhoumi menghentikan lagi langkahnya, namun kali ini dia tidak berbalik untuk memandang Henry.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali, aisshh..."

"Kenapa tidak pernah lama menemaniku?"

"Kau bodoh!"

Henry yang bermonolog membuat Zhoumi tertawa kecil. Ternyata pancingannya berhasil. Tak sia-sia dia tadi pergi ke perpustakaan lalu melihat Henry yang sedang kesusahan.

Zhoumi dengan perlahan membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Henry yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Pengangan di kemejanya juga sudah terlepas.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Bukankah kau risih di dekatku?" tanya Zhoumi memastikan. Henry menggeleng pelan, dan itu membuat aura kemenangan makin kuat dari pihak Zhoumi.

Ah! Henry yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri benar-benar membuat Zhoumi gila! Ingin rasanya dia cium bibir tebal itu. "Sudahlah, sana pergi—" Henry tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya memunggungi Zhoumi.

"Ck, kau marah padaku?" tanya Zhoumi dengan kekehan khasnya.

Henry menggeleng imut—ya, dia pasti imut walau Zhoumi tak melihatnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Henry dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang, Zhoumi yakin Henry pasti terkejut.

"Issh, kau ngapain sih?" ujarnya risih. Dia masih sadar tempat apa ini, jadi tak mau bersuara keras-keras.

Zhoumi mencium cuping telinga Henry yang memerah, "Memangnya kau siapaku, hmm? Kenapa ingin kuperhatikan?"

Henry memeluk bukunya makin kuat. Sungguh menyebalkan sikap _namja _di belakangnya ini. Entah kenapa mereka akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin dekat.

"Me-memang kau mau aku jadi siapamu, hah?" Henry bertanya gugup. Maunya sih kasar, tapi malah jadi terbata.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar, dia berbisik dengan suara rendah.

"Jadi pacarku saja bagaimana?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>10. 11 p.m di Kamar Sungmin.<strong>

.

Sungmin terus berguling ke sana kemari. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa merasa nyaman. Selalu saja ada yang kurang.

Dia kembali melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, ini sudah larut dan Kyuhyun belum pulang. Bahkan kasur yang tiduri ini seakan sangat luas. Begitu pula dengan kamar ini yang biasanya ramai, baik karena ulah Kyuhyun ataupun karena mereka bertengkar kini menjadi sunyi. Padahal Sungmin sengaja pulang cepat tadi, tak ikut kumpul dengan teman-teman _taekwondo_-nya bahkan mengabaikan Sunny seharian ini.

Yap, dia mengabaikan Sunny. Tak peduli _yeoja _itu mengebom ponselnya dengan berbagai sms dan panggilan. Bahkan dia tak peduli pulang sekolah tadi Sunny mengoceh panjang lebar padanya.

"Dimana bocah itu?" Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya. Dia persis _yeoja _sekarang, dan dia sungguh tak suka ini.

Dengan kasar dia ambil ponselnya dan men-_dial _nomor Kyuhyun, dia tak yakin dengan keputusannya ini. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin tahu dimana bocah Cho itu.

_**Tuuuut—tuuuu—**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>'Yeoboseyo?'<em>

"_Yeoboseyo_. _Ya_! Bocah nakal! Kau dimana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

_'Kenapa kau mencariku?'_

Sungmin menggeram frustasi, "Ini sudah jam berapa? Kalau kau tidak mau pulang aku akan kunci pintunya!"

_'Baguslah, lebih baik kau kunci saja pintunya. Aku memang tak akan pulang.'_

Bola mata Sungmin membulat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "_Ya_! Apa—"

_**Tuuuuut—tuuu-**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Aiissh, anak itu kenapa, sih?" Sungmin memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia akan tak peduli jika Kyuhyun membawa kunci cadangan. Tapi ini? Sungmin dapat melihat kunci kamar milik Kyuhyun ada di atas meja.<p>

Berusaha tak peduli, Sungmin kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan terus memandangi ponselnya.

"Kenapa dia menjauhiku?"

_'Seohyun memang lebih baik darimu, Min.'_

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, kata-kata Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuatnya marah sekaligus sakit. Ada apa ini?

Apakah dia—cemburu?

"Aaahhh, tidak, tidak!" Sungmin berguling di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka besarnya erat.

Sungmin menatap kosong pasa bagian ranjangnya yang luas, "Kenapa jadi sepi?" lirihnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Sunny dan Seohyun.<strong>

.

"Kenapa Sungmin _oppa _tak membalas satupun pesanku!" Sunny mengacak rambutnya tak suka. Dia sudah mondar-mandir di depan kasurnya daritadi.

Seohyun yang melihat itu menggeleng pelan. Cukup lelah dan khawatir dengan tindakkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Eonnie_, sudahlah, jangan seperti ini! Nanti kalau kau pusing bagaimana?" tegur Seohyun.

Sunny memandang nyalang pada Seohyun. "Tahu apa kau, hah?" tanyanya kasar.

Seohyun terdiam tak mau cari masalah. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan kejadian ini begini terus. Dia cukup tahu bagaimana sikap kakak sepupunya yang benar-benar labil itu.

"_Eonn_, mungkin Sungmin _oppa _sedang sibuk," jelasnya halus.

Sunny berhenti, dadanya naik turun karena marah. "Apa? Kau tahu apa, hah?"

Seohyun berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Sunny yang memang lebih pendek darinya. "_Eonn_, tenanglah."

"Aku tanya kau tahu apa tentang Sungmin _oppa_, hah?" Sunny menepis tangan Seohyun. Dia berjalan mundur sehingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Lalu dia jatuh merosot.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa, tapi Sungmin _oppa_ itu sayang denganmu. Ayolah _Eonnie_, jangan seperti ini. Kau harus kuat, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun _oppa _atau temannya—"

"Apa?" respon Sunny dengan suara lemah. "Apa kau bilang? Kyuhyun?"

Seohyun mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Sunny ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Karena setahunya Sunny sangat mendukung dia kembali dengan Kyuhyun—walau dia tahu itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ada apa, _Eonnie_? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_?" Seohyun berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sunny yang sedang terduduk.

"Kyuhyun? Dia brengsek!"

Seohyun menggeleng tak setuju, "Kyuhyun _oppa_ itu baik, _Eonnie_. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja."

Sunny tertawa pelan, namun makin lama tawanya makin keras dan terkesan meremehkan. "Baik katamu? **BAIK**?"

Seohyun langsung memeluk Sunny untuk menenangkannya. "Shh, _Eonn_ minum obat dulu, _eoh_? nanti aku akan menghubungi Sungmin _oppa_."

"Berhenti bersikap sok polos Seo Joo Hyun!" bentak Sunny kasar. Dia mendorong tubuh Seohyun menjauh.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa menyebutnya baik? Kenapa? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Lalu apakah kau masih menyebutnya baik jika kau tahu sebenarnya SUNGMIN _OPPA _DAN KYUHYUN ITU BERPACARAN? Bagaimana, HAH? teriaknya frustasi. Seketika tangisnya pecah, dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Dan seketika itu pula Seohyun jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan tak percaya. "A-apa?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Zhoumi dan Yesung.<strong>

.

"Kau mengerikan."

"Kau iblis, Kyu."

Suara dua orang itu tampak menyahuti sikap seorang _hoobae_ mereka. _Hoobae _mereka yang serupa dengan iblis.

Cho Kyuhyun.

_Namja _itu sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur milik Zhoumi sekarang. Memainkan ponselnya sembari terkekeh mengerikan. Cukup puas mendapatkan reaksi Sungmin saat menelponnya tadi.

"_Thanks to_ Yesung _hyung_," ujarnya sembari melirik Yesung yang masih memasang wajah datar.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya, "_Well_, kalian iblis."

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang _namja _ini rencanakan? Sangat mudah untuk menjelaskannya. Mari kita ingat kejadian tadi siang...

***Flashback***

Kyuhyun sedang terduduk malas koridor yang sepi karena terusir dari kelasnya sendiri. Dia tak tahu harus kemana lagi dan dia juga terlampau malas untuk mencari tempat peristirahatan yang lain.

Jujur ya, Sungmin benar-benar menguras pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Dan jika Sungmin terus menjauhinya sungguh dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Bukannya dia lupa dengan ancaman Sunny. Hanya saja dia terlampau malas meladeni ancaman tak penting _yeoja_ itu. Dan dukungan dari salah satu _hyung_-nya cukup membuatnya percaya diri.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di balik tembok itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

_**Tuk... tuk... tuk...**_

"Ku akui instingmu bagus."

Yesung berjalan pelan ke depan Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya, melihat uluran tangan di depannya Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Siapa yang tidak akan menyadari auramu itu, _Hyung_?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Ini, bukalah." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Yesung justru melempar ponsel kepada Kyuhyun.

_**Hup!**_

"Ponsel Sungmin _hyung_?" Kyuhyun melihat ponsel itu dengan serius. "Untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik."

kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Hmm, lebih asyik melihat dari yang terlama ke terbaru atau sebaliknya? Ah, dari awal lebih baik.

_**Klik!**_

**(Tue, 11.34 a.m)**  
><strong>From<strong> : Sunny^^~  
><strong>Subject<strong> : _Oppa_, kau dimana?  
><strong>Re <strong>: -

_Oppa_, aku dan Seohyun menunggumu di taman belakang seperti biasa. Kau ini kenapa tak muncul-muncul? Kepalaku mulai sakit. Jangan bilang kau bersama Kyuhyun _oppa_? Sungminnie _oppa_, aku muaaal, cepat datang. Kau sudah janji akan terus menemani kami, 'kan?

_**Klik!**_

Kyuhyun meremas ponsel milik Sungmin. Jadi benar selama ini Sungmin menemani dua _yeoja_ sial itu? Tapi dia merasa penasaran juga. Sunny jelek itu sebenarnya kenapa?

Lima menit kurang lebih telah berlalu. Dan Kyuhyun belum menemukan isi pesan yang penting di ponsel milik Sungmin. Rata-rata isinya dalah isi pesan tak penting dari Sunny.

"Aish, apa tidak ada yang menarik?"

Baru saja dia ingin meng-close aplikasi pesan itu, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Berpetualang sebentar lagi nampaknya tak buruk juga.

_**Klik!**_

** (Wed, 08. 01 p.m)**  
><strong>From<strong> : Sunny^^~  
><strong>Subject<strong> : _Oppa_?  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

Kenapa pesanku tak pernah kau balas? Besok kau akan menemaniku dan Seohyun 'kan, _Oppa_? Aku menunggumu, _saranghae_:*

_**Klik!**_

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan _yeoja_jelek ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Suaranya berubah menyeramkan. Isi pesan itu cukup menohok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hampir membanting ponsel itu jika tak mengingat itu ponsel milik Sungmin. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum setan.

Artinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah membals pesan Sunny, 'kan? _It's a great LOL, u know?_

_**Klik!**_

**(Thu, 12. 03 a.m)**  
><strong>From<strong> : Sunny^^~  
><strong>Subject<strong> : Oppa, aku marah padamu!  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

Kenapa hari ini kau mengacuhkanku? Kenapa kemarin kau lebih memilih waktumu dengan _sunbae_ berkepala besar itu? Kau membicarakan Kyuhyun _oppa_ bersamanya? Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kau sering memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ayolah _Oppa_, apa kau lupa kata-kataku bahwa kita akan menikah?

_**Klik!**_

Jadi benar Sunny sudah tahu hubungan mereka? Wah, wah, benar-benar ya _yeoja_itu.

Sepertinya dia harus benar-benar bekerja sama dengan '_sunbae_'nya itu untuk menyingkirkan Sunny. Nyahaha, urusan _yeoja_ yang satunya dapat di-_pending _terlebih dahulu, bukan?

_**Klik!**_

**(Fri, 09.05 a.m)**  
><strong>From<strong>: Sunny^^~  
><strong>Subject<strong>: -  
><strong>Re<strong>: -

_Oppa_, siang nanti temui aku di samping gudang olahraga!

_**Klik!**_

Itu pesan terakhir yang Kyuhyun baca dari ponsel milik Sungmin. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Tapi, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan dua orang itu. Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Ini benar-benar menarik, _Hyung_..."

"Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku memperlihatkan isi pesan itu padamu."

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung, lalu dia tersenyum lebar.

"Balas dendam, eh?"

.

.

***End of Flashback***

Yah, itulah kira-kira hal yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun bertindak dingin dengan Sungmin. Dia ingin balas dendam dengan perilaku Sungmin. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dijauhi dan didiamkan.

Dan tebak ini asal mulanya ide siapa?

Yap, sosok manusia yang masih memasang wajah datar nan _babo-_nya namun memiliki sisi gelap yang tak banyak orang mengetahuinya.

"Ckck, aku sungguh bersemangat," gumam Kyuhyun sembari menarik selimut di ranjang Zhoumi lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri untuk berkelana di alam mimpi. Sedangkan Zhoumi tersenyum kecut melihat ada dua jelmaan iblis di depannya.

"Setidaknya malam ini temui Sungmin, Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun memang tak menjawab, namun dia dapat mendengar perkataan dari Zhoumi. ya, mungkin sebaiknya nanti malam dia berkunjung.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03. 09 a.m<strong>

_**Cklek!**_

Terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan diam-diam masuk ke ruangan itu. Langkahnya perlahan dan seolah tak mau membangunkan sesosok kelinci yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya.

Dia dengan perlahan duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap rambut kelincinya itu. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut dan membawa soso kelincinya agar tidur menghadapnya yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur.

"Sehari saja aku mengacuhkanmu rasanya berat, _Hyung_… apa kau sama sepertiku?" gumam _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku, terimakasih _Hyung_…" _Namja_ itu merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi kelincinya itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, sungguh… tapi kau sangat keras kepala, jadi maafkan aku jika ini akan menyakitimu. _Saranghae_—" _Namja_ itu kembali mengecup dahi kelincinya, namun sekarang ditambah dengan kecupan di kedua pipi kelincinya.

Sosok itu terdiam untuk menemani kelincinya cukup lama, sekitar satu jam, dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar di kamar ini sebelum kelincinya bangun.

"Salahkan egomu ini, _Hyung_… hah, aku jadi sangat mencintaimu…" lirih _namja_ itu. Tak lama dari itu dia memberikan usapan di kepala kelincinya untuk yang terakhir kali dan mengecupi bibir kelincinya dengan sayang.

"Mimpi indah, _Hyung_…" dan dengan perlahan _namja_ itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali mengucinya, seolah dia tak pernah datang.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>10.34 a.m<strong>

.

Sungmin menggeliat resah. Tak lama kemudia _namja_ berjuluk _King of Aegy o_itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata kelincinya langsung melihat jam dinding, sedikit terkejut dengan angka yang tertunjuk di jam dinding itu.

"Aku kesiangan..." ujarnya dengan dengusan. Untung hari ini hari Sabtu, sehingga dia tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke sekolah.

Merasa ada yang kurang tangannya refleks meraba-raba tempat kosong di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudia dia sadar, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak pulang. Tapi kenapa semalam dia mereasa Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya? Oh, entahlah...

"Haaah, baguslah, aku tak perlu menjauhinya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Padahal tadi malam dia benar-benar khawatir karena Kyuhyun tidak pulang.

Pertanyaan seputar _'Kyuhyun dimana?', 'Kyuhyun kenapa?', 'Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?'_terus berputar di benaknya.

Mungkin selama ini dia terlihat tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan kediamannya. Tapi sungguh, dia tak seperti itu. Hanya saja saat menemani Sunny, semua perhatiannya seakan tersedot untuk _yeoja _kecil itu.

Status mereka tak dapat dipungkiri, 'kan?

"Jadi Lee Sungmin, apakah kau benar-benar jadi _gay_ sekarang, huh? _Good job_!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Tok... tok... tok!**_

Sungmin sempat kaget dengan ketukkan tiba-tiba itu namun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu. Dengan secepat kilat dia langsung mengambil kunci kamarnya dan berjalan cepat kea rah pintu—sungguh berharap bocah sialan itu yang datang.

_**Kriieeeeet...**_

Senyum Sungmin mereka saat melihat siapa yang datang. Benar-benar sesuai dengan harapannya!

Kyuhyun masuk tanpa disuruh. "Kau baru bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun datar dia sedikit heran dengan penampilan Sungmin. Rambutnya masih acak-acakkan, begitu pula dengan tempat tidur mereka.

"Eumm, ya..." jawab Sungmin singkat. Walau dia senang Kyuhyun pulang, bukan berarti dia bersikap manis juga, 'kan?

Cih, ego itu sangat mengerikan.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, "Darimana saja kau?"

Kyuhyun yang baru mau masuk kamar mandi menengok ke arah Sungmin, "Penting kau tahu?"

Oke, kalimat itu pendek dan cukup menyakitkan. Namun Sungmin juga masih memandang wajah dan pandangan yang sama dinginnya. Hei, dan kenapa Kyuhyun juga tak memanggil Sungmin dengan _'hyung'_? Itu tak sopan!

"Aku hanya bertanya kau darimana, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau memang tak ingin tidur di sini lagi. Kau hanya perlu bilang!" Sungmin bertanya dengan penuh emosi.

"Jika saja ku bisa, aku sudah akan meminta pihak bagian asrama untuk membuatku sekamar dengan _yeoja_, mungkin dengan Seohyun tak buruk juga..."

_**Blam!**_

Bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup membuat segaris senyum pahit terlukis di bibir Sungmin.

"Kau bilang tak mencintainya, kau bilang mencintaiku... Kyuhyun bodoh..." Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sepertinya sehabis ini dia perlu ke tempat latihan _taekwondo_-nya.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Ternyata memanfaatkan _yeoja _bernama Seohyun itu sangat menyenangkan walau secara tak langsung.

"Kena kau, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>02.16 p.m<strong>

Sungmin berjalan gontai di sekitar asramanya tak dipedulikan waktu yang baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang, tentu saja diluar sana panas. Tapi panas diluar sini belum seberapa dengan panas hatinya, yah hari ini benar-benar hari yang memuakkan. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya emosi.

Jadi ini rasanya jika didiami begitu saja?

Tak enak memang. Tapi dia sungguh tak memprediksi bahwa sikap Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berubah sejauh ini. Setidaknya dia tak pernah berbicara tentang _yeoja_ lain bukan?

Hah! Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuatnya muak!

"_Oppa_—!"

Sugmin menengok dengan tak semangat. Tak usah dikira-kirapun dia dapat menduganya. Sunny yang berlari ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba langsung menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukkan. Walau sedikit dipaksakan, Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ada apa Sunny? Kenapa di luar? Udaranya sangat panas di sini, nanti kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana?" tegur Sungmin penuh kelembutan.

Sunny tersipu namun dia dengan cepat menggeleng, "Kalau kau khawatir kenapa kemarin mengacuhkanku, hmm? Kau jahat!" rajuknya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala Sunny dengan sayang, "_Mianhae_, kemarin aku sedang tak enak badan."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Huh, kukira kau sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau selalu cemburu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya, lagipula aku sedang bertengkar dengannya," jelas Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Sunny tersenyum lebar dan diketahui oleh Sungmin.

"Bertengkar? Aiih, kau tidak boleh seperti itu _Oppa_! Kalau begitu ayo kita cari Kyuhyun _oppa,_ kau harus berbaikkan dengannya!" seru Sunny bersemangat.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Taman di dekat Asrama Putra.<strong>

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_ untuk _yeoja_ yang berdiri dengan gugup di depannya.

Seohyun mendongakkan kepalanya dia tatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh luka. Berterimakasihlah karena taman ini sepi, kalau tidak dia tak htahu lagi harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dimana.

"_Oppa_, apakah benar kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja."

"Siapa gadis itu, _Oppa_?" tanya Seohyun penuh harap. Sesungguhnya dia masih berharap jika bukan Sungmin orangnya. Dia sangat takut menerima kenyataan itu.

"Apakah kau berkepentingan untuk mengetahui itu?"

Seohyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri,"Apakah orang yang kau maksud itu—Sungmin _oppa_?"

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab.

Namun tanpa adanya pembantahan membuat hati Seohyun semakin sakit. Berarti kata-katanya benar, 'kan? "Aku tak tahu jika kekasih yang kau maksud itu Sungmin _oppa_…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tersentak namun dia tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Memang jika di depan Sungmin dia akan membangga-banggakan Seohyun, tapi sungguh, tak sama sekali dia ingin berurusan dengan _yeoja_ ini lagi.

Dapat Kyuhyun lihat bahu Seohyun bergetar. _Yeoja_ itu jatuh berlutut di hadapannnya dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya sendiri, berusaha meredam tangisannya. Namun tak ada sedikitpun niatan Kyuhyun untuk menengankan _yeoja_ itu.

Jahat?

Memang begitulah dia.

"Berhenti menangis, kau hanya membuatku bertambah muak."

"Hiks, apa salahku?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Perlu kujabarkan kesalahanmu dulu saat kita masih berpacaran Seo Joo Hyun-_ssi_?"

"Ta-tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, _Oppa_, hiks—"

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu, jalang."

Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah tak ada kepentingan lagi segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun entah apa yang merasuki Seohyun. _Yeoja_ itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Dia menangis di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulanya hanya diam, tapi perlahan dia melepaskan pelukkan Seohyun. "Jangan membuatku semakin mengecapmu sebagai murahan, Seo-_ssi_."

Dengan bersimbah air mata Seohyun menggeleng, "Beri aku kesempatan, _Oppa_…"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan meggeleng tak setuju, "Pergilah aku ti—hmmph!"

Seohyun tanpa basa basi menarik kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun untuk sebuah ciuman kasar, _yeoja_ itu terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan itu namun Sehyun terus memegangi pipinya.

.

.

_**Tes…**_

"Ya Tuhan, aku salah membawamu kesini _Oppa_, ayo kita pulang. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua!"

Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kakinya mati rasa, dan tanpa setetes air matanya jatuh melihat adegan _live_ ciuman antara Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. Karena posisi mereka cukup jauh, Sungmin hanya mampu melihat kedua orang itu tengah berciuman.

'_Brengsek…'_

'_Bukankah aku menang, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?'_ batin Sunny bersorak-sorai gembira. Dengan manjanya dia bergelayut di lengan Sungmin.

"Sunny-_ah_…" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm, _wae, Oppa_? Kau suka melihat mereka semakin akrab?" Sunny tersenyum lebar. Walau sebenarnya dia sadar Sungmin bebar-benar emosi saat ini.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang?" pinta Sungmin dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong. Sunny memandang tak percaya, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena bisa saja aku memukulmu jika kau tak pergi dari hadapanku sekarang."

Sunny mundur teratur, dia tak menyangka Sungmin akan berbicara seperti itu. Lalu dengan berlari dia meninggalkan Sungmin di bawah pohon tempat mereka berdiri sedari tadi.

**BRUGH! **

Tak menghiraukan tangannya yang berlumuran darah ketika meninju pohon besar yang ada di sebelahnya dia semakin tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa marah di dadanya. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa beralih untuk tidak menonton adegan paling laknat di deapannya itu.

'_Ini yang kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Sialan…'_

_._

_Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya memenangkan '**atas siapa'**? Bukankah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai, hmm?_

.

.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Alohaaaa~ saya membawa satu chapter lagi yang mempunyai setting waktu hanya satu hari setengah! Wow! Dan saya tahu chapter ini sangat pendek. Oh kumohon untuk kali ini jangan Tanya mengapa sependek ini, aku benar-benar dalam mood buruk akhir-akhir ini. Menyebabkan ide sangat sulut untuk mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Maafkan saya. Saya sungguh tak bisa mempercepat setting dari FF ini bagaimanapun saya mencobanya. Semoga ini tak bertele-tele (_ _*)

Dan chapter depan nampaknya 'perang' yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai saudara-saudara! Jika tak keberatan, terus ikuti FF abal ini. *sungguh saya sangat tak percaya diri dengan setiap cerita yang saya bawa*

Ada kritik? saran? Asal jangan bash, itu akan saya terima. Bagaimana perkembangan chap ini?

Lebay?

Oh maafkan saya T_T

Untuk HaeHyuk dan ZhouRy nampaknya mereka 'sudah' jadi. Untuk couple lainnya, dimohon bersabar.

Hei, hei kalian para KMS! Nampaknya di #SS4SG orang tua kita menunjukkan kasih sayangnya! Bukan begitu? Ohhh, saya sangat senang *walau saya lebih senang jika moment itu tertangkap di balik kamera*

Ada yang sudah nonton video si Kyuppa yang ganti tipe idealnya? Jika belum kalian HARUS nonton video itu. Apakah itu menceritakan tentang UriBunny? Oh semoga!

Dan ngomong-ngomong, adakah yang tahu kemarin Kyuppa manggil Yi Xiao denga 'white rabbit'? Oh God, saya senang sekali! Dan saya KASIHAN sekali dengan yeoja itu.

Kalian pasti tahukan siapa 'kelinci' yang sesungguhnya? Dan saya sungguh tak suka dengan sikap Yi Xiao yang update-update selca dia dengan Kyuppa. Dan bilang 'CHOPPER COUPLE?'

What the hell, aku hanya tahu **WINE COUPLE!**

Tapi sepertinya program itu sudah selesai *semoga* dan kegalauan kita bisa berakhir chingudeul!

Ehem kalian bisa mengabaikan catatan gak penting di atas.

Yang penting, terimakasih untuk apresiasinya untuk FF ini yeorobun! Baik untuk yang me-review maupun sider (**tapi aku mohon, berilah aku review agar aku bisa lebih bersemangat meneruskan FF ini (⌣́_⌣̀).**)

Wah, wah, aku banyak di follow nih! XD  
>Gomawo semua :) udah aku follback 'kan? Kasih tahu ya kalo belom, hoho.<p>

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review *tebar kiss* namun saya minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih dengan kalian.**

**GOMAWO YEOROBUN!**

Nah, sekali lagi saya ucapkan » **Mind to Review?**

__**KyuMin is REAL**_ (wine_min137)_


	11. Chapter 11

**My Evil Roommate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 11, Enjoy!<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sesosok _namja _terlihat sedang berjalan dengan emosi. Punggung tangannya tak henti-hentinya menggosok kasar bibirnya. Kilatan bola mata obsidiannya berkilat marah, bahkan bibir merah tebalnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak-gerak menciptakan sebuah makian dan cacian.

Hentakkan kakinya begitu kasar dan cepat. Memori akan ingatan yang baru saja terjadi benar-benar membuatnya muak.

Memang dia bukan _namja_ polos yang tak tahu kelakuan _yeoja_ ataupun _namja _yang kurangajar mengingat dia tinggal cukup lama di Amerika. Tapi mendapat perlakuan menjijikkan seperti tadi sungguh tak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

Dia dicium—ah, maksudku dicumbu dengan liar oleh seorang _yeoja_? Menjijikkan.

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu membuka pintu kamarnya secara kasar dan membantingnya. Untung saja dia mengikuti saran Yesung untuk membuat duplikat kunci walau dia sendiri punya kunci aslinya. Membuatnya tak usah repot-repot terkunci diluar ketika dia lupa membawa kunci aslinya.

Benar-benar bermanfaat.

_**Bruuugh!**_

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur. "Aish, murahan sekali..." geramnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Bayangan-bayangan dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sangat membekas di ingatannya. Bagaimana cara _yeoja_ itu memohon padanya, bagaimana ekspresi _yeoja_ itu yang bersimbah air mata—juga bagaimana cara _yeoja_ itu dengan nekat menciumnya.

Kyuhyun—nama _namja_ itu— itu kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak bisakah dia hidup tenang barang sebentar saja? Hei, dia pindah ke Seoul untuk pergi dari bayang-bayang _yeoja_itu, mencari kebahagiannya sendiri.

Dan kenapa setelah dia menemukan kebahagiannya _yeoja _perusak itu justru datang bersama _yeoja _pendek lainnya untuk mengacaukan segalanya?

Oh, mungkin ini memang salahnya mencoba bermain dengan Sungmin. Jika saja dia tahu Sungmin sudah punya Sunny, mungkin dia akan berpikir lagi untuk menjebloskan diri ke dalam lubang hitam permainan ini.

Ah, tapi apa benar Kyuhyun akan melepaskan begitu saja kelinci mungil itu? Hmmm, kurasa tidak.

Atau ini salah _yeoja_ bernama Seohyun itu? Kalau saja dulu Seohyun tidak berselingkuh mungkin saja Kyuhyun masih akan berbahagia bersama _yeoja _itu. Ya, mungkin saja...

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di dalam dia langsung membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, tak lupa menghapus jejak-jejak bibir _yeoja _sialan itu di bibirnya.

"Phhhf, dia gila," gumam Kyuhyun sembari melihat ke arah cermin. Jika dia tahu ini akan terjadi mungkin dia akan mengabaikan ajakkan _yeoja _itu untuk bertemu. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama kelinci itu, toh sepertinya dia sedang tak bersama Sunny.

Tunggu!

Dimana _BunnyBoy _itu?

Setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kering Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kamarnya masih rapih, dan sepertinya dia sedang tak bersama Sunny. Apakah dia pergi bersama teman-temannya?

Ah, mungkin saja...

Dengan cepat dia mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang yang mungkin saja dapat membantunya.

_Tuuuut—tuuuut—_**klik!**

"_Yeobosseyo, Hyung_. Apakah Sungmin _hyung _bersama kalian?"

"..."

"Oh, baiklah..."

.

Kyuhyun mendecak tak suka. Jawaban dari orang itu sudah pasti tak memuaskan Kyuhyun. Walau dia sedang berakting mengacuhkan Sungmin, tetap saja dia tak suka jika kelinci itu hilang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dengan emosi dia beranjak keluar dan membanting pintu kamarnya—menutupnya tanpa menguncinya lebih dulu, ck.

"Aissh, sampai dia sedang bersama Sunny, kubunuh _yeoja _itu."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03. 02 p.m<strong>

**.**

"Siapa, _Hyung?_"

Suara lembut itu mengagetkan seorang _namja_ yang tak asing bagi kita. "Kyuhyun. Memang kenapa?" jawab _namja _itu seadanya.

"Euung, _gwaenchana_..."

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia temukan seorang _namja _berparas cantik sedang duduk di sebelahnya sembari memeluk bantalnya.

Mereka sedang ada di kamar milik _namja_ berparas cantik itu untuk melepas lelah—area yang pas karena tak banyak orang. Bukankah kamar adalah satu pilihan tempat yang tepat untuk berdua dengan kekasihmu? Bahkan _namja_ bermata sipit itu sekarang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok _namja _cantik di sebelahnya itu.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang. Sekali memandang orang yang kita kagumi -ralat- cintai, maka pandangan kita tak akan bisa teralih darinya.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali, Wookie-_ya_?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan itu sontak membuat Wookie sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Apakah aku sangat terlihat seperti yeoja? Aku ini masih _namja_, _Hyung!_" sentaknya tak suka. Bibirnya yang mengerucut sungguh menggemaskan bagi Yesung.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya kau sangat cantik, _chagiii~_" Yesung tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah lucu Wookie yang jarang diperlihatkan padanya dan itu membuat insting jahilnya bekerja dengan cepat.

"Hei, apakah wajah secantik ini cocok dengan _namja_, hmm?" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Wookie.

Wajah Wookie secara perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Walau mereka berpacaran belum lama, tapi sifat Yesung tak pernah canggung padanya. Berbeda dengannya yang bahkan baru kali ini pacaran, terlebih Yesung orang pertama yang disukainya, wajar saja Wookie masih canggung.

"Ta-tapi a-ku me-mang _namja, Hyung_!" Wookie mengeratkan pelukkannya pada bantal tidurnya, bahkan sekarang dia tak kuasa untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat Yesung merangkul mesra pundak kecil Wookie.

Yesung tersenyum kecil merasakan suhu _namja_ mungil disampingnya ini makin panas, dengan iseng dia menghembuskan napasnya di sekitar tengkuk _namjachingu_-nya. "Kau kenapa Wookie-_ya_? Kenapa gugup sekali?" bisik Yesung pelan, membuat wajah Wookie benar-benar merah padam.

"A-apa? Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_—" jawab Wookie dengan terbata. Sedangkan Yesung sudah mulai berani menekan pipi _chubby _Wookie agar wajah itu bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Menyadari posisinya yang seperti ingin dicium, Wookie riba-tiba memejamkan matanya, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan.

Yesung yang melihat Wookie hanya pasrah segera merengkuh pipi _namja _manis itu, membawa bibir milik Wookie mendekat padanya.

_Chu—_

**BRAK!****  
><strong>  
>"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI! Ak-eeh?"<p>

Suara debuman pintu berhasil membuat dua orang yang hampir saling bercumbu itu memisahkan diri mereka secara paksa. Sedangkan si pelaku pembanting pintu sedang berdiri terengah-engah sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu terbelalak kaget Ekspresinya seakan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan objek yang dia hindari. Ada yang lebih penting di sini.

Bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari tatapan setan yang diberikan Yesung padanya?

"Ee-eh, mi-_mian_!"

_**Cklek!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Nah, kau mau kemana lagi?"<p>

"HuuuAAA!"

_**Bugh!**_

"Y-_ya_! _Appo_ Mimi-_ge_!"

"..."

Sebut saja itu Henry yang ingin kabur dari Zhoumi sehingga masuk ke kamarnya dengan cara seperti tadi. Tapi karena Yesung yang merasa '_kegiatan_'nya tertunda mengarahkan tatapan paling berbahayanya pada Henry, sehingga _namja_ berpipi _chubby _itu berusaha kabur lagi dari kamar itu. Naasnya disaat yang bersamaan Henry membuka pintu, saat itu pula Zhoumi berusaha membukanya. Henry yang kaget dengan sangat tidak elitenya jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

Yesung dan Wookie hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka. Apa-apaan itu? Mengganggu saja!

"Aiish, kalian ini mengganggu saja!" ujar Yesung ketus. Tanpa memerdulikan dua orang yang masih menghalangi pintu, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Wookie untuk keluar dari kamar Wookie dan Henry. Kegiatannya yang tertunda sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Y-_ya_! Wookie _hyung_! Yesung _hyung_! Kenapa aku ditinggal?" teriak Henry yang masih dalam posisi tak elitenya.

Melihat mochi itu meringis kesakitan Zhoumi duduk berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka.

_**Puk! Puk!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Kenapa kau senang sekali kabur dariku, eh?"<p>

Henry menggembungkan pipinya ketika lagi-lagi Zhoumi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Inilah yang tidak dia suka dari Zhoumi, selalu saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Terlebih lagi Zhoumi senang sekali menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Mimi-_ge_!" Henry segera bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha keluar dari kamar itu. Namun Zhoumi yang lebih cepat segera menarik tangan Henry untuk masuk ke dalam kamar milik bocah imut itu.

"Y-_ya_! Aisshh, kenapa main tarik sih? Kau ini tak puas ya membuat diriku susah?" sungut Henry tak suka. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Zhoumi di pergelangan tangannya.

Zhoumi bukannya melepaskan tangan Henry justru menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu di dinding lalu menghimpitnya. Henry refleks memejamkan matanya—punggungnya juga sakit karena bertabrakkan dengan dinding.

"Aa-_appo_—"

"Aku yang suka menggodamu atau kau yang senang kugoda, hmm?" Zhoumi berbisik rendah di telinga Henry.

Tubuh Henry seketika merinding. Dia tak terbiasa dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak suka kau goda!" bantah Henry. Lihat wajahnya sekarang makin lama makin merah!

"Kau ini kekasihku, Mochii~ kenapa masih malu-malu begitu?" Zhoumi makin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Tangannya mengangkat dagu milik Henry agar pandangan bocah itu kembali menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menerimamu!"

Ya, memang itulah kenyataannya. Kemarin Henry hanya mengira Zhoumi main-main padanya sehingga dengan penuh keberanian dia meninggalkan Zhoumi di perpustakaan. Demi Tuhan! Walau Henry merasakan perasaan tak wajar saat dekat maupun jauh dari Zhoumi, dia tak pernah berpikir jika Zhoumi akan memintanya menjadi seorang kekasih.

"Apa susahnya menjawab '_iya_', sih?" ucap Zhoumi tak sabar.

"Karena aku tak cinta denganmu!" jawab Henry cepat. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Sikapnya bahkan sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang dia katakan.

Bukankah ketertarikannya hanya tertuju pada _namja _tinggi itu?

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Bohong." Mata tajamnya terus menatap bola mata Henry yang sampai sekarang sama sekali tak memandangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau senang sekali tiba-tiba mendatangiku? Menarik bajuku ketika aku akan pergi, lalu marah jika aku tak menemanimu?"

Wajah Henry makin bersemu merah saja setelah mendengarkan fakta yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi. Tak bisa mengelak? Tentu saja. Karena itu semua benar.

"Ah, aku lupa, bahkan kau pernah menangis ketika aku tak menemanimu. _How cute you're~_" Zhoumi tertawa pelan melihat kepasrahan dari Henry. "Jadi—" _Namja_ jangkung itu mengusap pipi _chubby _milik Henry.

"A-apa?"

"Kau ini kekasihku, 'kan?"

Henry menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Zhoumi. Tapi menunggu jawaban dari makhluk ini benar-benar membuat Zhoumi sebal. Dan mungkin hal ini sedikit gila untuknya, tapi tak apa sekali-sekali mencoba, 'kan?

"_Ya_! Henry-_ah_!" panggil Zhoumi sembari menarik dagu Henry lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Henry seadanya. Matanya takut-takut memandang Zhoumi. Bibirnya mengerucut tak suka karena Zhoumi benar-benar mendesaknya.

"Aku akan membantumu memastikan perasaanmu itu," ujar Zhoumi dengan senyuman aneh.

"Apa maksud—hmmmpph?"

Zhoumi tersenyum senang setelah mendapatkan bibir tebal itu. Tak akan disia-siakan kesempatan ini oleh Zhoumi. Dia terus menekan dan melumat bibir itu. Memberikan kesan pertama yang tak akan bisa Henry lupakan.

Sedangkan reaksi Henry?

Nyahahaha, dia benar-benar menutup matanya tanpa mengadakan perlawanan.

"Euung—mmh—"

Ahhh, mereka sudah gila.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kafetaria, 04.30 p.m.<strong>

**.**

"Entah kenapa aku senang sekali mendengar berita ini, walau sudah kukatakan berkali-kali aku tetap saja tidak bisa menahannya."

Pernyataan dari sesosok _namja _cantik membuat teman-temannya tertawa ringan. Rombongan yang sedang duduk bersantai di kafetaria itu kembali tertawa bahagia.

"Hei, setidaknya ceritalah kepada kami bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Kangin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"_Hyuung_, berhentilah bertanya seperti itu!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mendelik kesal. Bosan juga ia dari kemarin sampai sekarang mereka berkumpul dia dan Donghae terus-terusan ditanya seperti itu.

"Benar, _Hyung_. Tak bisakah kau menikmati traktiran kami dan diam saja?" Dongahe ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Makanannya sudah habis!" seru Shindong seraya menunjuk piring-piring yang kosong.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, _Hyung_? Bangkrut kami!" protes Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Cih, dasar _couple _baru. Bicarapun kalian juga sampai berbarengan seperti itu," ucap Heechul sinis. Hankyung yang duduk disebalahnya menyentil pipi milik Heechul untuk menggodanya

"Jangan bicara terlalu kasar, Heenim-_ah_. Mereka patut berbahagia," ujar Hankyung dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Benar! Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih!" seru Leeteuk dengan ekspresi berseri-seri. Kangin yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Oh, iya, bukankah di sekolah sedang ada acara?"

Kata-kata dari Leeteuk sontak membuat Donghae maupun Eunhyuk saling pandang bingung.

"Acara apa?"

"Anak kelas sepuluh dan sebelas sedang dekorasi ruangan kelas, 'kan? Kenapa kalian tidak ikut?"

_**Puk!**_

Dua _namja _itu menepuk keningnya sendiri. Teman-teman mereka di sana pun mendecak gemas melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Kami lupa..."

"Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Eunhyuk menengok kesebelahnya, ada Yesung yang membawa Wookie—yang ikut merayakan juga— Eunhyuk menatap sinis salah satu dari _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Yesung tersenyum aneh dengan bangga dia merangkul pundak Wookie, "Lihat kekasihku ini; pintar, baik, dan cantik, sedangkan kau? Pecicilan tidak jelas seperti itu. _Uke_-mu akan malu punya _seme _sepertimu," ujarnya lancar.

Kangin dan Shindong tiba-tiba menutup mulut mereka agar tidak tertawa. Leeteuk dan Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya menyikapi perkataan Yesung yang kelewat menyindir itu. Donghae setia dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. Sedangkan Heechul sudah tak dapat menahan tawa iblisnya.

"Hmmft? Hahahaha!"

"_Ya_! Apa yang tertawakan, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Seluruh teman-temannya justru memandangnya dengan raut wajah aneh bercampur geli. Apa manusia ini benar-benar polos?

"_Yaa_! Kau ini mengerti dengan pembicaraan kami tidak, sih?" Kangin menyentil dahi Donghae pelan.

"Auu! Sakit, _Hyung_! Memangnya apa sih?"

Jika saja di kafetaria ini hanya ada rombongan itu mungkin Heechul akan melempar kepala Donghae dengan gelas jus kosongnya. Kenapa dia bisa punya dongsaeng se-_babo _ini?

Wookie tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah laku _sunbaedeul_-nya itu. Sedangkan si pemancing masalah (Yesung, red) justru hanya diam sambil memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Ayo taruhan siapa yang diantara mereka menjadi _seme_ dan _uke_!"

"Menurutku Donghae. Hae itu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan kok," tanggap Yesung. Tiba-tiba Heechul menimpuknya dengan sumpit.

Sebelum sempat meluncurkan protes, Heechul sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "Kau bicara seolah kau masih _single, babo_!"

"Hehe, tapi bagiku Wookie yang nomor satu, kok!" bela Yesung sembari merangkul Wookie mesra. Lalu menghujani pipi _namja _imut itu dengan kecupan.

"Aish, Kim Jongwoon jaga kelakuanmu itu! Jangan sentuh anak _eomma _seperti itu!"

Yesung mengerutkan alis bingung, kakak tertua mereka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunjukkan ekspresi garangnya.

"Wookie-_ya_! Cepet duduk di samping _eomma_!" perintah Leeteuk, dia menggeser tempatnya sehingga antara dia dan Kangin terdapat jarak. Dia menepuk-nepuk ruang itu.

"_Andwaeyo_! Kenapa Wookie harus duduk di samping _Eomma_?" Memeluk Wookie-nya erat. Wajahnya mengkeruh seketika.

_**Tak!**_

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang Teukkie bilang, hah?"

Melihat sekali lagi Heechul menimpuk kepala Yesung dengan sumpit secepat kilat Wookie berpindah tempat duduk di antara Kangin dan Leeteuk, tak mau mencari masalah.

"_Yaaa_! Kenapa kau menculik Wookie-ku?"

**Grep!**

Leeteuk memeluk Wookie erat. "Mulai sekarang Wookie itu anakku. Awas saja kau macam-macam padanya!"

_Hah?_

Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sikap seorang ibu kembali menguar dalam diri Leeteuk dan Yesung tahu tak akan ada guna melawan kehendak _Angel Without Wings _itu.

"Jujur saja Hae-_ya_, kau tahu tidak apa itu _Seme_ dan _Uke_, hmmm?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah menggodanya.

Eunhyuk melotot kesal. "_Yaa_! Sudahlah jangan tanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu!" Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menutup kedua telinga Donghae.

"Ooohh, jangan-jangan kau yang jadi _uke _ya, Hyukkie~?" Heechul mencolek dagu Eunhyuk dengan genit. Wajah monyet itu sontak makin memerah.

Boro-boro ditanya tentang hubungan seperti itu. Dia bisa jadi kekasih Donghae saja masih _shock_—intinya, mereka mana sempat menentukan seperti itu, mengingat tingkah keduanya yang sama-sama tidak waras dan kekanakkan.

"Aaaah, atau kalian sama sekali belum menentukan siapa yang _uke_ dan siapa yang _seme_, ya?"

**Bingo!****  
><strong>  
>Sindiran Heechul benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk tertohok.<p>

"Aku berani bertaruh Hyukkie _uke_-nya!" respon Shindong dengan senyum lebar.

"Aiisssh, sudahlah! Kami pergi dulu! Terimakasih ucapan selamatnya!" seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Donghae untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya dia tak dapat menahan rona merah yang semakin menjadi tatkala dia digoda _hyungdeul_-nya.

_**Siiiiingggg—**_

"Ah, mereka tidak asik," cibir Heechul.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka~" komentar Shindong pada akhirnya. _Namja _gembul itu memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Hei, bukankah kemauanmu sudah tercapai, _Hyung_?"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yesung mengatakan itu. "Kau itu menghilang terus. Tapi selalu tahu apa yang terjadi, dasar setan."

"Bukankah itu memang sifat si kepala besar itu?" tambah Kangin yang tak lama dari itu mendapat cubitan kecil dari Leeteuk.

"Jaga bicaramu itu, Wonnie-_ya_~"

"Aish, kalau kau yang bicara mana bisa aku menolak, _Chagiyaa_~"

"Mengerikan," komentar Heechul saat melihat gombalan Kangin.

"Lihat wajah Wookie-ku jadi aneh seperti itu. Sudah kau duduk di sampingku saja _chagiyaa_~" perintah Yesung lembut. Sedikit tak suka melihat kekasihnya hanya duduk diam diantara Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Ck, jangan macam-macam Kim Jongwoon."

"Cih."

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan sok mesra," cibir Heechul.

Tak lama dari itu Heechul merasa ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Ssshh, kau juga Heenim-_ah_~" Hankyung memeluk pinggang Cinderella-nya dari belakang. Menambah itensitas kemesraan dalam ruangan itu. Sekali lagi kukatakan mereka tak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain—tentu saja kalian tahu apa alasannya.

"Ck, daripada melihat kemesraan kalian lebih baik aku pesan makanan lagi," ucap Shindong dengan ekspresi jengah. Lalu dia berdiri dari kursi untuk mengambil cemilan lainnya di _counter _makanan.

"Yesung-_ah_, Sungminnie masih belum ada kabar?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Sifat ramahnya pada Yesung sudah kembali lagi.

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah, kondisinya kurang baik beberapa hari ini," jelasnya pelan. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana kondisi kelinci imut itu.

"Hmm, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau hubungan dia dengan pacarnya itu sedang tidak baik, ya? Aku dengar dia sering menemani anak baru itu, siapa namanya? Sunny?"

"He? Sunny siapa?"

"Anak baru itu?"

"Salah satu dari dua _yeoja _itu?"

"Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya," kata Yesung cepat. Malas mendengar tanggapan-tanggapan dari teman-temannya itu.

Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Nah, aku titip malaikat kecil ini," tunjukknya pada Wookie. "Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dulu."

"Aku ikut!"

Yesung melirik Heechul. "Buat apa, _Hyung_?"

Heechul tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba dia mengecup bibir Hankyung sekilas lalu segera menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari kafetaria.

"Aish, mereka berdua itu memang iblis," Kangin memijit pelipisnya.

"Kekasihmu setipe dengan kekasihku, Wookie-_ya_," komentar Hankyung sambil tertawa pelan. Apapun yang Heechul dan Yesung lakukan bersama, pasti tak jauh dari kata _'tak waras'_. Wookie yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil, tak heran kenapa mereka betah dengan kelakuan Yesung—sifat mereka semua hampir sama tak warasnya.

_'Haaah, mereka semua aneh.'_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor.<strong>

.

"Aku tak berpikir kau akan mengikutiku, _Hyung_. Kukira kau sudah tak bisa lepas dari kamus berjalanmu itu."

Heechul meniup-niup poninya yang panjang. Pernyataan dari Yesung sama sekali tak bermutu.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, _babo_."

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Dua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Berjalan dengan tenang di koridor yang sepi.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungminnie, hmm?"

**Tap.**

Yesung berhenti melangkah. Menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kecil. "Dia hanya sedang ada urusan dengan _'teman masa kecil_' kami." Kembali menoleh ke depan dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan tenang.

"Kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa, apalagi karena kekasih bocahnya itu. Orang yang pertama kali akan kucakar adalah kau, Jongwoon," geram Heechul tertahan. Tak lupakan kalian dia sangat protektif dengan Sungmin?

Yesung dan Heechul tiba-tiba berhenti di persimpangan koridor. Kekehan khas Yesung kembali terdengar di tempat sepi itu. "Ck, bagaimana jika kau urusi _yeodongsaeng_ yang sudah kau ancam habis-habisan itu, Chullie _hyung_?"

Heechul terdiam ditempatnya. Menyeringai kecil, dia menatap tubuh Yesung yang kembali berjalan dalam diam. Mendecak kesal saat lagi-lagi Yesung tahu perbuatannya.

"Kau memang tak bisa dibilang bodoh, Kim Jongwoon." Lalu dengan senyum mengembang Heechul ikut melangkah, tapi ke arah yang berbeda dengan Yesung.

Teringat sesuatu dia segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya -ponsel- lalu memencet beberapa nomor.

_Tut—tuuut—_**klik!****  
><strong>  
><em>'Yeobosseyo?'<em>

"_Yeobosseyo_. Bagaimana kabar Hyoyeon?"

_'Aish, dia masih menangis di kamar. Kau keterlaluan, Oppa.'_

"Haha, sampaikan maafku padanya."

_'Issh, bahkan kau tak meminta maaf padaku.'_

"Buat apa?" Heechul menyeringai mendengar respon orang itu.

_'Bah, kau benar-benar iblis, Oppa!'__  
><em>  
>"Ya, dan kau sangat mudah untuk diancam."<p>

_'Huh, aku melawan pun pasti aku kalah. Kalian itu tak ada yang waras, ya?'_

"Cinta tak ada yang waras, Yeon-_ah_."

_'Oh, well. Aku masih marah padamu karena tiba-tiba mengancamku untuk melepaskan Donghae oppa. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kemarin aku berdebat dengan monyet itu? Ish, dia menyebalkan sekali.'__  
><em>  
>"Tch, mereka memang lambat. Makanya aku harus bertindak. Tapi terimakasih kau sudah menjadi <em>dongsaeng <em>penurut. Dan temanmu itu sangat cengeng rupanya."

_'Yaa! Yeoja mana yang tidak menangis saat kau ancam untuk meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai, hah?'__  
><em>  
>"Jung Suyeon orangnya—ah, maksudku Jung Jessica."<p>

_'Nde, nde! Terserahlah! Yasudah aku mau menghibur anak itu dulu.'_

"Haha, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

_'Nde...'_

.

_Tuuuuu—uuut—_

Saat telpon itu tertutup, seringai Heechul makin lebar. Kadang dia berpikir kenapa dia tak melakukan ini sejak dulu? Huh, mereka memang saat merepotkan. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi, berbahagialah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor, 05.07 p.m<strong>

**.**

Langit yang berwarna kuning kemerahan tak tampak seperti penunjuk waktu banginya. Yang dia tahu hanya berjalan cepat, teliti dan waspada. Menajamkan indera pengelihatan maupun pendengarannya. Tak peduli kakinya lelah karena sejak tadi berlari, berjalan cepat, atau berteriak. Nalurinya berkata untuk terus berjalan, menyusuri bangunan besar di lingkungan sekolah itu hanya untuk menemukan seseorang. Namun sayang objek yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan.

Dia terus-terusan mengumpat dalam diam. Cukup frustasi untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu. Tempat-tempat yang paling memungkinkan untuk orang itu datangi sudah dia periksa. Tapi kenapa dia sampai sekarang belum bisa menemukan orang itu?

Dia berjalan dengan pelan saat melewati koridor sekolah. Jangan tanya kenapa dia tak takut berada di sini. Walau libur sekolah mereka lumayan ramai saat hari Sabtu. Jika Kyuhyun tidak salah, siang tadi siswa kelas sepuluh dan sebelas mendekorasi ruang kelas masing-masing—seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Wajar saja ketika sore seperti ini masih ada siswa ataupun siswi-siswi yang berkeliaran di koridor sekolah. Sebenarnya sebagai pengurus kelas Kyuhyun datang untung itu. Namun dia terlalu sibuk sampai akhirnya melupakan tugasnya itu. Lebih baik dia mencari Sungminnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana sih kelinci itu," gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah.

Seharusnya hari ini dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin. Mengacuhkan _namja _itu bukan tugas yang buruk. Tapi kenapa hari ini begitu banyak yang membuatnya sakit kepala?

Namun lamunan Kyuhyun seakan terhenti begitu saja saat melihat sesosok _yeoja _bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pirangnya sedang berjalan sendirian di ujung lorong. Mengamati dirinya dengan pandangan luar biasa tajam. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran itu—Sunny?

Artinya Sungmin sedang tak bersama _yeoja _itu sekarang. Dan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun seakan bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Setelah sampai di depan Sunny Kyuhyun menahan laju langkah Sunny.

"Dimana Sungmin _hyung?_"

Sunny mendongak hanya untuk sekedar melirik tak selera kepada Kyuhyun."Sungmin _oppa_? Aku tak melihatnya. Bukankah kau tahu bahwa sejak tadi kelas begitu sibuk?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Pintar sekali _yeoja _ini bertanya seperti itu. "Tak bisakah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, huh?"

"Aku sungguh tak tahu."

Sejujurnya Sunny juga tak tahu kemana Sungmin pergi. Sesungguhnya dia juga ingin tahu kemana Sungmin pergi. Keadaan _namja _itu sangat kacau ketika Sunny meninggalkannya tadi. Namun Sunny tak mau ambil pusing untuk membantu Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya dalam diam.

"Lalu bisakah kau beri tahu aku dimana Seohyun?"

Langkah Sunny terhenti. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Seohyun-_ah_? Ada apa? Kau merindukan manis bibirnya, eh?"

Kyuhyun berbalik badan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat tatkala mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau tahu hal itu?"

Sunny masih tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat amarah Kyuhyun mencuat begitu cepatnya. Dia menarik pergelangangan tangan Sunny dan menghempaskannya di dinding. Menghimpit tubuh _yeoja _itu dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Urgh—apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Cih, apakah kata-kataku kurang jelas bocah gay yang menyedihkan?"

Jemari Kyuhyun mencengkram pipi Sunny kasar. Tak dihiraukannya Sunny yang meringis sakit. Di dalam pikirannya tak akan ada guna bersikap lembut dengan _yeoja _ini.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, 'kan? Apa yang kau tahu, hah? Dimana Sungmin?"

Sunny semakin sulit untuk membuka mulutnya karena Kyuhyun makin erat mencengkram pipinya. Tangan mungilnya berontak untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, mungkin kau tak tahu aku bisa menjadi setan yang dapat menghancurkanmu dengan mudah Sunny-_ah_. Apakah kau begitu ingin mendapatkan Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara datar. Sunny mengangguk mantap tanpa ada keraguan, seakan menantang Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kau percaya diri sekali." Kepala Kyuhyun sudah merengsak ke cerukkan leher Sunny dan menjilat lehernya.

Kaki Sunny melemas seketika tatkala lidah Kyuhyun menyapu permukaan kulitnya "Uuu—uugh—"

"Apa yang kau suka dari Sungmin _hyung_? Kebaikkannya?" Kyuhyun menggigit perpotongan leher Sunny lembut. _Yeoja _mungil itu sekarang mulai gemetaran. Lokasi mereka yang berada di lorong sepi membuat Kyuhyun makin bebas melancarkan aksinya.

"Ketampanannya?" Jilatan Kyuhyun merambat ke pipi Sunny.

"Atau—tubuhnya?"

Sunny menggeleng. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun menyusup di balik jaket yang ia kenakan, mengelus pinggang Sunny lembut. Pelecehan untuknya.

"Hmm, namun sayang. Pikiran, hati, bahkan tubuhnya sudah jadi milikku—" Kyuhyun menekan lututnya yang berada di tengah-tengah kaki Sunny. Membuat tubuh Sunny seakan tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi tatkala tubuhnya mendapat sentuhan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Bitch!_"

Kyuhyun menyudahi sentuhannya. Kembali menghempaskan tubuh Sunny kedinding, membuat punggung Sunny kembali bertubrukkan dengan dinding. Sakit? Tentu saja!

"Jika aku tahu semua penyebab masalah ini adalaha kau. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Sunny-_ah_."

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sunny. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu langsung merosot ke lantai. Padangannya kosong seketika. Dan Kyuhyun menyeringai menang atas itu. Mungkin Sunny bisa bersikap dingin padanya, namun Kyuhyun selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuat _yeoja_pasrah seperti ini.

Merasa amarahnya belum reda, Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok menyamai tinggi Sunny.

"Kau suka? Atau aku harus membawamu ke kamar lalu melanjutkan kegiatan ini? Sesudah itu kau harus meninggalkan Sungmin _hyung_, setuju?"

_Cuih!__  
><em>  
>Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya secara refleks ketika Sunny meludahinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Menahan amarah untuk tidak menampar wajah <em>yeoja <em>ini.

"Kau pikir Sungmin _oppa gay _sepertimu, huh? Dia tidak menjijikkan sepertimu!"

**Duaagh!**

"Dan dia tidak akan mau melirik _yeoja _murahan sepertimu!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sunny dengan satu tangannya. Memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Arrgh!"

"Cih..."

Kyuhyun berdiri setelah mengelap wajahnya sendiri. Memandang puas penampilan Sunny yang acak-acakkan karena perbuatannya.

"Mungkin Sungmin _hyung_ adalah tunangannmu. Tapi jangan sebut aku Cho Kyuhyun kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun membawanya pergi. Berjalan berlahan meninggalkan Sunny yang terduduk pasrah di lorong itu.

Sunny melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka. Tak pernah dia disentuh seperti ini oleh laki-laki. Bahkan Sungmin pun sejauh ini hanya memeluknya. Kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Sunny merapihkan rambutnya yang tadi dijambak oleh Kyuhyun. Sesekali meringis karena kepalanya tadi terbentur dinding, rasanya seperti berputar-putar. Pandangannya kian mengabur. Dan rasa pusing menyengat menyergap dirinya.

"Ukh—"

Sunny merasa perutnya kembali bergejolak. Rasa mual yang tak tertahankan. Segala sesuatu yang ada di lambungnya seakan memberontak keluar.

"Kasihan sekali..."

Sunny mendongak. Ternyata telah ada sosok Yesung yang sudah berdiri di depan tubuhnya tanpa dia sadari. Sunny merasa kegelapan mencekam tatkala Yesung menatap dalam dirinya.

"Khh—mau apa lagi kau?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, wajahnya masih tetap datar. "Tak kusangka bocah itu bisa membuatmu seperti pelacur seperti ini, Kyu-ie..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Sunny berteriak saat mendengar Yesung memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Sedangkan Yesung yang melihat Sunny masih bersimpuh dengan pakaian yang acak-acakkan dan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya sendiri cukup membuatnya iba.

"Kau tak akan bisa bersama Sungmin, Kyu-ie."

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, _Oppa_?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya benci dengan dirimu yang seperti ini."

Secepat kedatangannya, maka secepat itu pula Yesung meninggalkan Sunny. Air matanya mengalir tanpa disadari. Yesung benar-benar membencinya, eh?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Taman di Luar Asrama.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Udara malam ini mungkin salah satu yang terbaik bagi Eunhyuk. Walau napasnya terengah menahan emosi, angin malam yang berhembus pelan membelai kulitnya mampu menenangkan pikirannya dalam sekejap.

Duduk di bangku taman saat malam hari tidak buruk juga. Apalagi sekarang ada seseorang yang _special_ menemaninya.

"Kau marah, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menoleh kesamping. Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan teduhnya. Membuat rona merah secara perlahan merambat wajahnya.

"_Ani_, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Hhhh, aku hanya merasa kau tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita."

"M-_mwo_? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Dan apa yang barusan Donghae katakan sungguh ingin membuat Eunhyuk tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Jika diputar kilas balikpun semua orang akan tahu bahwa Eunhyuklah yang takut Donghae tidak nyaman dengan ini semua.

"Kau marah-marah terus dengan _hyungdeul_. Aku kira kau tak betah jika mereka tahu kita sepasang kekasih."

Eunhyuk sama sekali tak habis pikir. Bukankah selama ini dia yang menahan mati-matian perasaannya untuk Donghae? Menahan segala amarah dan cemburu saat melihat Donghae dengan Jessica? Apakah itu kurang cukup membuktikan bahwa Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Hae lebih dari seorang sahabat?

"Aiiish, Donghae-_ya _bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya tidak suka dengan topik yang mereka bahas. Membuatku malu!"

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan? _Seme_? _Uke_? Apa itu?"

Eunhyuk mau tak mau tersenyum getir. Tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin menempelang kepala Donghae. Tapi, yah... sudahlah, resiko mempunyai _namjachingu _seperti Lee Donghae.

"Kau tak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang istilah tak penting itu," gumam Eunhyuk. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Berusaha menyamankan rajah tubuhnya.

"Huh, kau mulai lagi keras kepala Hyukkie-_ya_."

"Haha, lama-kelamaan juga kau akan tahu."

"Aku tak mau Su-ie mengataiku bodoh lagi."

Eunhyuk menangkat kepalanya. Menatap Donghae dengan raut bingung.

"Su-ie? Maksudmu Junsu?"

Donghae mengangguk. Kata-kata ejekkan dari Junsu sepertinya sangat berbekas pada _namja _ikan kita ini.

"Dia selalu mengataiku bodoh jika hal itu berkaitan dengamu. Bahkan dia mengataiku bodoh karena memasukkan Hyeoyon di klub. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa mengurus klub apa? Aiish, kenapa dia harus bawa-bawa namamu?"

Mendengar penjelasan Donghae tentang tingkah Junsu mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk menahan tawanya.

Donghaenya benar-benar polos.

Tanpa malu-malu monyet kecil kita melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae. Menggeliat nyaman di dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Hei, kenapa kau terkikik seperti itu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja,_ uke_ ataupun _seme_, kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku."

Donghae menghela napas, biar saja mereka seperti ini. Mungkin masalah _seme_ dan _uke _mungkin bukanlah hal yang penting. Menikmati malam ini dengan Hyukkie-nya jauh lebih penting. Nran dengan istilah masih tampak terlihat bahwa dia kian penasa

_'Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya apa arti _seme_ dan _uke_? Aisshh...'__  
><em>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07. 54 p.m<strong>

**.**

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku pusing mendengarnya."

Kata-kata penghibur itu nampak tak berpengaruh kepada seorang gadis yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di bawah bantal. Isakkan-isakkan kecil masih terdengar, bahunya juga tampak gemetar.

_Yeoja _lainnya yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela menghela napas lelah memandang benci obat-obatan yang berserakkan di atas meja.

"Seohyun-_ah _berhenti menangis sekarang juga!"

Bukannya berhenti isakkan itu makin terdengar jelas. Begitu memilukan hati _yeoja _yang berteriak itu. Dadanya begitu ngilu mendengar tangisan Seohyun.

"Hiks, hiks—a-apha yang akhu lakhukhan tadhii? Hiks—ak—akhu—hiks—"

Sunny—_yeoja _itu, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tak dipungkiri dia juga terluka melihat sikap Sungmin yang mengusirnya. Dia tahu namja itu marah besar terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi dia memang menginginkan itu, menginginkan agar Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun bisa kembali dengan. Seohyun.

"A-akhu mencinthainyaa! Hiks—"

Mendengar isakkan Seohyun semakin kencang Sunny tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menangis sekarang juga, Seo Joo Hyun!" Sunny yang geram segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menghampiri tubuh Seohyun yang terbungkus selimut. Menarik selimut itu dengan kasar. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seohyun agar _yeoja_ itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Lihat aku!" Sunny mencengkram dagu Seohyun. Mengarahkan agar tatapan mereka bertemu. Dengan wajah yang banjir air mata akhirnya Seohyun memberanikan diri menatap Sunny.

"Hiks—_Eonni_—aku—"

Sunny mengelus pipi Seohyun lalu membawa tubuh adik sepupunya itu ke dalam pelukkannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan sakit itu, tenanglah..." Dengan lembut Sunny mengelus punggung Seohyun. Tangisan _yeoja _itu mulai mereda sekarang. Memang dia tak menceritakan kepada Seohyun apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dia akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

"Sekarang ayo kita bicara."

Sunny dan Seohyun duduk saling berhadapan. Sesungguhnya kepala Sunny mulai sakit memikirkan ini. Bukannya Sunny tidak tahu, dia tahu persis pandangan benci Kyuhyun untuk Seohyun tak dapat dielakkan. Tapi dia juga tak akan menyerah untuk menyatukan dua orang itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini Seohyun-_ah_?"

Seohyun menggeleng pelan. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar darinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Rasanya tenggorokkannya juga sangat kering.

"Dulu saat kau sangat tegar Seohyun-_ah_! Kau bahkan mengiriminya _e-mail _terus menerus. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menyerah semudah ini? Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"_Eonni_, dulu aku masih yakin bahwa Kyuhyun _oppa _akan memaafkan aku. Tapi semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, dia sangat membenciku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Cih, lalu kau mau membiarkan dia bersama Sungmin _oppa_?"

"Ten—tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau lupa apa yang aku katakan di kelas kemarin? Apa kau tak mau merebutnya? Aku muak melihatnya menyakitimu!"

"Tak ada harapan Sunny _eonn_. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi!" keluh Seohyun. Mataya mulai terlihat membengkak sekarang.

"Kau harus aktif mendekatinya! Biarkan Sungmin _oppa_ aku yang mengurus. Kau harus kuat dan tegar! Buktinya kau tadi menciumnya, lakukan hal yang lebih Seohyun-_ah_!"

"Kau gila _Eonni_! Dia bisa tambah membenciku!"

"Beraktinglah menjadi gadis polos di depannya! Bukankah kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Dia mencintai Sungmin _oppa, Eonni_."

"Dan aku mencintai Sungmin _oppa _juga! Kau lupa kami ini sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah? Ayolah kau harus yakin untuk memisahkan mereka berdua!"

Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur dia bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. "Entahlah... aku benar-benar bingung."

Melihat reaksi yang seperti itu benar-benar menguras emosi Sunny. Untuk sekarang sepertinya memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu. "Hah, sudahlah. Besok kita pikirkan lagi. Sekarang kau cepat tidur. Kau butuh istirahat," ujar Sunny pelan.

"Aku—"

"Sudah, lupakan saja kejadian hari ini."

"Menurutmu Kyuhyun _oppa_ akan segampang itu memaafkanku? Tidak, _Eonn_!"

"Kalau begitu diamlah! Berhenti menangis dan terlihat lemah seperti ini! Jangan bertingkah menjijikkan."

Seohyun langsung terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sunny terlihat sangat marah.

Seohyun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Benar kata Sunny, jika dia masih mencintai Kyuhyun, dia harus lebih kuat dari ini.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sunny mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Melihat betapa pucatnya kulitnya sekarang. Sunny mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, ingatannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

_'Jika tidak karena sesuatu di dalam tubuhmu itu yang semakin habis tergerogoti, mungkin orang tua Sungmin tak akan bersimpati menjodohkanmu dengannya.'__  
><em>  
>Tanpa sadar Sunny mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kata-kata Yesung sungguh cambuk bagi perasaannya. Dia tak suka <em>namja<em> itu tahu bagaimana lemahnya dirinya. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya.

_'Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya membenci dirimu yang seperti ini.'_

"Brengsek..."

Bulir-bulir air mata tiba-tiba menetes tanpa dikomando. Sunny sendiri kaget bagaimana bisa air matanya itu keluar. Semakin dicobanya menghapus air mata itu, maka semakin banyak pula cairan bening itu mengalir.

"Hhh—hhh—" Sunny jatuh terduduk. Rasa nyeri di kepalanya kini datang lagi. Rasa sakit yang kuat seakan-akan dengan rasa sakit itu kepalanya bisa pecah dalam segali hantaman. "Ukkh—hiks—" tangannya berusaha meredam isak tangisnya. Kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit membuat pandangan kian mengabur.

Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini jika tidak ada pengganggu bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Setidaknya beban pikirannya tak akan bertambah seperti ini.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aaarghh..."

_Namja _brengsek yang telah menghancurkan perasaan adik sepupunya itu. Salahkah dia yang semakin membenci Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini?

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"_Eonnie _kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Seohyun yang terdengar khawatir menyentaknya. Dengan cepat Sunny bangkit walau badannya limbung, dia segera mencuci mukanya dengan air.

Sunny membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Seohyun hampir saja menghambur untuk memeluk Sunny dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi melihat lirikkan tajam dari Sunny membuat Seohyun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_!"

"Kau yakin?" Seohyun masih bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sunny hanya diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab. Adikknya itu terlalu berlebihan menghawatirkan dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Klub Taekwondo.<strong>

**.**

_**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**__**  
><strong>_

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Sungmin mundur teratur. Peluh yang membasahi dirinya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Pandangannya kabur dan kasat dengan kemarahan. Emosinya begitu meluap. Dirinya sangat kesal dan marah sekarang ini.

**Bugh!**

Sungmin jatuh tertududuk di lantai, mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menidurkan dirinya sendiri karena kepalanya makin lama makin sakit—terlalu pusing untuk dipakainya duduk apalagi berdiri. Dengan napas tersengal Sungmin berusaha menenangkan emosinya sendiri.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan dia berada di ruangan klub taekwondo-nya ini. Yang dia tahu setelah melukai tangannya sendiri dengan penuh emosi dia berjalan ke ruangan ini dan menjadikan sasak yang ada di ruangan sebagai pelampiasan. Membuat tangannya yang terluka semakin berdenyut sakit.

Ah, tangannya, ya?

Sungmin melirik punggung tangan kanannya memerah, di sela-sela jarinya juga terdapat luka. Mungkin luka yang dia dapat tadi akan semakin parah setelah ini. Dia bahkan belum sempat membersihkan lukanya dan sekarang dia sudah membuat satu sasak latihan taekwondo rusak dengan kepalan tangannya itu.

_**Nyuuttt—**_

Sungmin meringis tatkala luka itu berdenyut. "_Shit_, kenapa jadi sesakit ini?" gumamnya lirih. Dia mendengus sebal karena tangannya itu semakin lama semakin sakit.

Apa dia terlalu bodoh?

Untuk apa dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini? Kenapa dia begitu marah melihat Kyuhyun berciuman dengan _yeoja _lain? Bukankah itu haknya?

Untuk apa Sungmin marah?

Bukankah itu berarti sudah jelas Kyuhyun hanya main-main padanya? Untuk apa dia menghawatirkan tingkah anak itu? Untuk apa dia panik sendiri ketika Kyuhyun menjauhinya? Bukankah semuanya juga berawal dari sikapnya yang anti terhadap Kyuhyun?

"Arrgggh, ini menyebalkan!" umpatnya dengan emosi tertahan.

Dengan pandangan mengabur dia berusaha bangkit untuk sekedar duduk.

"Akh—" Sungmin memegang kepalanya sendiri. Benar-benar pusing dia kali ini. Mungkin ini juga akibat dari kebodohannya.

_**Bugh!**_

Sungmin kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ke lantai. Tak kuat menahan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Dia tak peduli di luar sudah malam atau belum. Dia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya di sini.

"Bodoh sekali," gumamnya sembari tertawa miris. "Lee Sungmin jatuh cinta dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Menyedihkan sekali."

Rasa pusing itu makin menyengat, makin membuyarkan fokus pandangannya. Rasanya kepalanya sudah melayang-layang. Perlahan kelopak mata Sungmin mulai tertutup. Alam bawah sadarnya semakin dekat menghampirinya. Dan seiring kelopak matanya terpejam, kesadarannya makin hilang hingga Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya—pingsan.

.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"Hmm, jam setengah sembilan malam, tak terlalu malam..."

Sosok berambut hitam sedikit acak-acakkan yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sekarang berjongkok di samping tubuh Sungmin, matanya tak lepas mengamati tubuh _namja _mungil itu. Panampilan Sungmin sangat-sangat hancur; baju lusuh, badan berkeringat, wajah pucat, luka di tangannya semakin terlihat.

Sosok yang memerhatikan Sungmin itu terdiam. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi _chubb y_milik Sungmin. Helaan napas khawatir terdengar samar dalam ruangan itu.

**Greeep…**

Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di dekapan _namja_ itu, ia segera menggendong tubuh pucat milik Sungmin, meninggalkan ruangan pengap yang keadaannya cukup mengenaskan. Semoga saja anggota klub tidak sadar siapa pelakunya.

"Dasar bodoh..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Minggu, 10.03 a.m<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan bak orang kesetanan. Oh mungkin tak bisa dibilang berjalan juga. _Namj a_itu sedang berlari di koridor sekarang. Mengabaikan umpatan dari teman-temannya yang terganggu karena langkahnya maupun yang tak sengaja dia tabrak.

**Bruk!**

"_Ya_! Hati-hati dong!"

Kyuhyun membungkuk saat lagi-lagi dia menabrak seseorang. Mengutuk dalam hati karena entah mengapa hari ini banyak orang di koridor asrama. Menghambat jalannya untuk sampai ke tujuannya.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin atau tidak maka jawabannya adalah iya. _Namja_ itu sudah frustasi sendiri mencari kemana '_kekasih_' mungilnya itu pergi. Ponselnnya tidak aktif, sosoknya menghilang bahkan tak pulang ke kamar mereka. Terlebih lagi dia terlalu pusing karena bertemu dengan Sunny.

Kyuhyun tentu saja tak akan diam saja. Walau dia sedang pada masa balas dendam, kehilangan _namja _itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang kecil. Urusan mendiamkan Sungmin atau berurusan dengan Sunny dan Seohyun bisa diatur. Yang penting dia bisa bertemu dengan Sungminnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan salahkan dirinya yang bangun kesiangan hingga tak tahu bahwa ponselnya sejak semalam penuh dengan panggilan masuk. Panggilan informasi tentang Sungmin, bodohnya dia baru lihat itu tadi pagi.

_**Braaak!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Hosh, hosh, hosh..."<p>

Kyuhyun langsung saja membuka pintu kamar dengan cara membantingnya. Tak ayal Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan timpukkan bantal telak di wajahnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa menimpukku?"

"Kalau Sungmin _hyung _bangun aku akan membunuhmu, Kui Xian!"

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka pada sosok jangkung yang amat dikenalnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun balik menimpuk _namja_ itu. Namun bukan itu tujuannya datang ke sini. Pandangan tajamnya segera bergulir ke sosok yang sedang tidur nyenyak di ranjang. Wajahnya begitu pucat, dan dari sini Kyuhyun dapat melihat punggung tangan kanan _namja _itu terbalut perban.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Segera saja Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di samping tubuh Sungmin. Membuat _namja _berambut merah yang sedari tadi duduk di kasurnya mendecak sebal. Merasa terusir secara tidak langsung.

"Mimi-_ge _apa yang terjadi?"

Zhoumi menagkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "Tadi malam Yi Xing-_ge_ membawa dia kemari, keadaannya lebih hancur dari itu. Yi Xing-_ge _juga tak bercerita apa-apa padaku."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mengambil sarapan dan obat untuk Sungmin _hyung_. Dari semalam dia belum sadarkan diri juga."

Perasaan Kyuhyun makin melengos. Mengetahui keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini tentu saja ia ingin melindungi dan merawat Sungmin. Namun egonya masih terlampau tinggi untuk menunjukkan itu, sudah cukup dulu dia sama sekali tak mendapat respon tentang perilaku baiknya.

"Min? Kenapa bisa begini..." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut. Tampak sekali wajah _namja _itu kelelahan. Apalagi Sungmin punya anemia. Semuanya membuat perasaan Kyuhyun makin buruk.

_**Puk!**_

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendapati Zhoumi menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Aku tahu ini rencana kau dan Yi Xing-_ge_. Tapi apakah kau tak mau mengakhirinya? Mengejar dia dengan cara biasa jauh lebih mudah. Jangan sakiti diri kalian dengan sikap kalian yang seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Percuma. Kau tahu 'kan sikap Sungmin _hyung _padaku belakangan ini?"

Zhoumi mengangguk canggung. Dia juga tak mengerti bagaimana _namja _kelinci itu bisa sedingin ini dengan orang lain. Yang dia tahu Sungmin adalah kepribadian yang ceria dan menggemaskan, ramah pada siapa saja dan tak pernah mau menyakiti perasaan siapapun dengan perilakunya—pengecualian untuk berandal sekolah yang memang tanggung jawabnya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yesung sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sarapan.

"Yesung _hyung_?"

Yesung diam tak menjawab. Sejujurnya dia tadi bertanya sungguh-sungguh tentang kenapa Sungmin sampai seperti ini.

"Entahlah, tadi malam dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau menemukannya dimana, _Hyung_?"

Yesung menyerahkan mangkuk bubur pada Kyuhyun. Dan meletakkan beberapa obat di nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Klub Taekwondo. Kulihat sasak latihan bahkan sampai hancur di sana."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis bingung. "Untuk apa dia di sana? Apa karena itu tangannya terluka?"

"Bodoh, luka seperti itu mana ada yang disebabkan oleh sasak latihan," komantar Zhoumi pedas.

"_Ya_! Aku bahkan tak melihat lukanya, _Ge_! Jangan mengataiku bodoh!"

"Kulihat ada serpihan kayu di punggung tangannya. Mungkin dia habis meninju pohon," terka Zhoumi lagi.

"Hah? Pohon? Kau gila, _Ge_? Untuk apa dia berbuat seperti itu?"

"Mana kutahu! Namun apapun yang membuatnya begini, kau harus merawatnya."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Yesung. Mengharapkan jawaban yang kira-kira bisa membantunya.

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin tak tahu apa-apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Sangat tak biasa Yesung tak tahu apa-apa seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau tak percaya padaku?"

Oh, bagus sekali. Kata-kata Yesung itu langsung menohok Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan Yesung, hanya saja agak sedikit aneh Yesung tidak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau dia sudah sadar cepat berikan makanan itu dan obatnya. Aku tak bisa menemani kalian, ada urusan pribadi."

"Apa kau ingin ketempat Li Xu?"

Yesung mengangguk sekilas. Zhoumi langsung beranjak dari ranjang dengan antusias. Kita semua tahu dia ingin apa—menemui mochi-nya tentu saja.

"Aku ikut!"

.

_**Blam!**__**  
><strong>_

Kyuhyun memandang ngeri sikap Zhoumi yang kadang-kadang bisa seperti anak kecil itu. Sedikit merinding sebenarnya, _image_ imut sangat jauh dari setiap perbuatan _namja _jangkung itu.

Pandangan tajam Kyuhyun bergulir untuk melihat _namja_ yang masih tertidur di kasurnya. Tanpa sadar jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk membelai rambut hitam legam milik Sungmin. Membelainya dengan sayang dan penuh cinta. Belaian tangan itu turun ke pipi _chubby_ milik Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat pucat, sepucat bibirnya yang biasanya merah merekah itu. Apalagi ketika tanpa sadar dia menunjukkan _pouty_-nya pada Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir itu. Dia benar-benar merindukan menggoda kelincinya itu.

Uuuhh, dia ingin mengecupi bibir itu berkali-kali!

Hmm, tapi sekarang bukankah dia sedang berdua saja di kamar ini dengan Sungmin? Lagipula _namja _imut nan garang ini sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang milik Yesung. Mencicipi bibir itu sekali saja lagi tak apa, 'kan? Lagipula siapa yang mau mengganggunya?

Nyahahaha~

Salahkan saja bibir _pouty _yang selalu terlihat menggoda itu. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun ingin mengembalikan rona merah yang ada di bibir itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setan. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

_**Cuuuppp~**__**  
><strong>_  
>Kecupan dan lumatan singkat berhasil Kyuhyun dapatkan pagi ini. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa menang sekarang. Peduli apa dia dengan <em>image<em>-nya yang sudah hancur lebur di depan Sungmin. Toh bahkan dia membiarkan pakaian sekolahnya diganti dengan Sungmin—walau dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran itu. Tapi hei! dia Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa yang mau menolak pesonanya?

Ah aku lupa, Lee Sungmin orangnya. _Namja _yang berlagak seperti seseorang yang sangat anti pada Kyuhyun. Kenyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecak gemas. Dia yakin kok Sungmin juga punya rasa simpati yang lebih padanya. Dia bisa lihat sorot mata Sungmin yang sangat benci menatapnya jika Kyuhyun sudah mengabaikannya.

Katakan bahwa dirinya terlalu percaya diri, dirinya narsis, ah dia tak peduli lagi.

"Rasa bibirmu masih tetap manis seperti biasanya."

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin yang basah karena lumatan singkatnya tadi. Bibir ini beribu-ribu lebih manis dan menggoda dibandingkan bibir Seohyun yang melumatnya habis-habisan. Rasa simpati untuk gadis itu seakan sudah habis tak tersisa. Dia tak akan mau berurusan secara pribadi dengan gadis itu lagi—walau dia yakin gadis itu akan sangat bermanfaat untuk dijadikan umpan.

Malang sekali _yeoja _berwajah polos itu, ck.

"Cepatlah bangun, Min. Kau harus minum obat, lagipula apa yang membuatmu melukai dirimu sendiri seperti ini? Aku terluka melihatmu seperti ini."

Tunggu dulu...

Dulu waktu wasih kecil Kyuhyun tidak sengaja membaca komik milik _noona_-nya. Kalau tidak salah ada salah satu adegan yang menyuapi obat itu kepada orang yang sedang tidur melalui ciuman. Mungkin bubur yang dia pegang ini juga bisa menjadi perantara yang bagus. Makan dengan Sungmin dari mulut ke mulut secara sadar mungkin sudah pernah dia lakukan. Tapi meminumkan obat kepada Sungmin yang sedang tertidur?

Cengiran iblis kembali terpampang di wajah setan Kyuhyun. Tak ada salahnya dicoba. Toh katanya Sungmin belum minum obat

Dengan cepat diambilnya pil obat yang ada di atas nakas. Menyuap satu sendok bubur lalu obat itu secara bersamaan ke mulutnya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin dengan pelan. Dibukanya sedikit bibir itu lalu secara perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat dan memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

_**Cuuppp~**_

"Mmmh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bibir Sungmin dan mulutnya adalah yang terbaik.

"Ngghh—"

Seakan memberi sugesti Kyuhyun ikut menguyah bubur dan obat itu. Dan ketika semuanya sudah hancur lidah Kyuhyun makin mendorong makanannya itu ke dalam kerongkongan Sungmin sehingga benar-benar tertelan.

Ketika Kyuhyun yakin obat itu sudah tertelan Kyuhyun melepaskan panggutannya lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir Sungmin. Rasa puas semakin mengembang di dalam rongga dadanya.

Kyuhyun seakan tak puas memandang Sungmin, jemarinya kembali membelai rambut Sungmin. Sepertinya dua _namja_ini akan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar milik Yesung dan Zhoumi, nyahaha~

Sungmin menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di rambut dan keningnya benar-benar membuatnya rileks. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi manis dari Sungmin.

"Apa kau juga merasakan kegelisahan sepertiku, Min?"

"Ngghh—?" Alis Sungmin bertaut, seolah-olah dia merespon kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintamu,Min..." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Berharap kata-katanya akan sampai ke dalam hati Sungmin.

Walau Kyuhyun tahu ranjang milik Yesung kecil untuk ditempati dua orang, Kyuhyun masih saja Kyuhyun mencoba berbaring di samping Sungmin. Aneh rasanya karena Kyuhyun dapat jatuh kapan saja. Namun saat merasa Sungmin ikut memiringkan badannya secara tidak sadar, itu membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan cukup ruang.

"Ah, kau selalu mengerti aku, Min."

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih pinggang _namja _mungil kita. Membawanya dalam dekapan untuk memberikan kehangatan yang lebih dari selimut yang membungkus mereka saat ini. Ck, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah kehabisan akal.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sakit Umum Seoul, 12.36 p.m<strong>

.

"Haaah, kenapa kau mengabaikan kata-kataku lagi Lee-_ssi_?"

Dokter muda nan tampan itu melepas kacamata minusnya, dia cukup lelah memberikan saran pada salah satu pasiennya ini.

"Dokter, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja!" _Yeoja _mungil yang duduk tepat di depan sang dokter itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lagi-lagi dokter bilang kesehatannya makin buruk.

Mungkin sebenarnya jika dia berlama-lama di sini semuanya akan makin buruk. Perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman saat mencium bau obat-obatan. Belum ada setengah hari dia di sini namun tubuhnya sudah meronta ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat! Jaga pola hidup sehatmu, Lee Sun Kyu-_ssi_!"

Sunny semakin mendecak tak suka. Dokter muda di depannya ini sudah sangat sering mengatakan hal itu. Dia merasa kata-kata semua dokter itu sama saja, tak ada gunanya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat pikiranmu lelah akhir-akhir ini?"

Bukan berarti karena -memang harus diakuinya- akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan. Membuat otaknya bekerja berat. Sunny melirik malas pada dokter itu. Apa dia harus menceritakan masalahnya? Tidak kan?

"Dia hanya kelelahan karena baru kembali sekolah, Dok!" Melihat raut wajah tak bersahabat dari Sunny membuat Seohyun cepat-cepat mengambil tindakkan. Tidak baik menciptakan suasana tegang di saat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dokter muda di hadapan mereka ini sangat -ehem- tampan.

"Aku juga mempunyai _dongsaeng _seumuran kalian. Dan aku tahu bagaimana lelahnya menjadi murid di tahun pertama. Aku tahu sibuknya kalian, tapi mengabaikan kesehatan adalah perbuatan yang cukup bodoh."

Seohyun mengangguk-angguk antusias, sedangkan Sunny dia tak merespon—moodnya terlanjur hancur. Walau dokter mereka ini sangat ramah dan supel, Seohyun heran saja kenapa Sunny benar-benar benci rumah sakit dan dokter. Padahal itu semua demi dirinya juga.

"Nah, Dokter. Aku sudah bisa pulang, 'kan?" tanya Sunny tak sabar.

Dokter itu kembali memasang kacamata minusnya. Sedikit menghalangi pemandangan indah untuk melihat mata kecilnya yang setajam elang.

"Iya, iya kau sudah boleh pulang. Tapi ingat semua pesanku padamu! Jangan lupa kontrol emosimu Sun Kyu-_ssi_."

Sunny memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda tak suka.

"_Arraseo_."

Secepat mereka datang ke sini. Secepat itu pula Sunny menyeret langkah Seohyun untuk pulang. Dia sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan bau rumah sakit itu. Jika ibunya tak memaksa, demi apapun Sunny tak sudi menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

**Blam!**

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup keras. Dokter muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sunny yang selalu seenaknya jika datang kemari.

Walau tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa kasihan pada _yeoja _mungil itu. Matanya bahkan tak lepas melihat hasil pemeriksannya hari ini.

"Haaah, sayang sekali..."

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Dokter itu segera menyimpan arsip pemeriksaannya di sebuah amplop bening besar. Alisnya mengerut ketika mendengar ketukkan yang berkesan tidak sabaran itu. Siapa yang semangat sekali mengetuk ruang kerjanya ini?

"Masuk."

**Kriieeeett...**

"_Annyeong, Hyuuuung_~"

Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka sebuah kepala menyembul dari baliknya. Dokter muda itu hampir saja terlonjak karena kaget. Dengan pelan dia mengelus dadanya. Satu orang lagi datang mengacaukan harinya. Walau kenyataannya yang datang itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya. Hei, bahkan dia bukan orang sakit!

"Minnie kau mengagetkanku lagi."

Tubuh sang pemilik kepala akhirnya masuk juga ke ruangan itu. Senyum lima jarinya terkembang. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil—benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika saja tinggi badannya itu tidak setinggi ini.

"_Ya_! Kau saja yang terlalu serius, Hyung! Aku kesini membawakan bekal makan siangmu tahu! Dan namaku itu Changmin bukan Minnie!"

Dokter itu kembali mengerutkan kening. Saat melihat sebuah kotak bekal makan siang sudah berada tepat di depannya dia kembali memandang sang pembawa. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Changmin.

"Tumben sekali?"

"Tumben apanya? Bukannya kau juga tiap hari makan itu?"

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengecek jam tangannya lalu menggerutu tak suka.

"Maksudku tumben sekali kau datang ke rumah sakit. Mana _hyung_-mu?"

Changmin melirik dokter muda itu tajam. "Wah, jadi aku sama sekali tak kau anggap begitu? Aiish, kau hanya merindukan _hyung_-ku saja. Benar-benar tak punya jiwa seorang kakak."

Dokter itu tertawa kecil. Geli mendengar penjelasan Changmin. "Haha, jangan merengut begitu Minnie. Kau 'kan tahu adikku ada di Amerika sana."

"Makanya suruh dia pulang."

"Dia sibuk belajar, Minnie. Bukan sibuk makan."

"M-_mwo_? Secara langsung kau bilang aku sekolah hanya untuk numpang makan begitu? Ck, kau sadis sekali, _Hyung_."

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, apakah kau sudah makan?"

Changmin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Aku tak bisa melewatkan masakkan _hyung _tercantikku itu."

"Yup, dia memang cantik."

"Siapa yang kalian sebut cantik, hah?"

Changmin dan dokter itu tersenyum masam. Tak perlu menoleh ke arah pintu sekalipun mereka sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Pasti milik seorang pemuda cantik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku bicara jujur loh, _Hyung_!" Changmin membentuk tanda '**v**' menggunakan jarinya.

_Namja _cantik itu masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu dengan ekspresi garangnya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Berusaha mencari tempat nyaman di samping Changmin..

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa kata-kataku untuk tidak memanggilku dengan kata-kata menjijikkan itu, 'kan?" Dia berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Menjijikkan? Kami hanya bicara sesuai pada kenyataan."

"Benar! _Hyung_ memang cantik kok, pintar masak lagi. Aku jamin jika _Hyung_ memakai pakaian _yeoja_ tak akan ada yang menyangka kau itu _namja _yang galak sekali, haha~"

"_Yaa_! Shim Changmin kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ck, Jung Jaejoong berhentilah berteriak. Ini masih di rumah sakit."

Yap, kalian betul, dia adalah kakak sepupu Changmin. _Namja _cantik bernama Jaejoong itu semakin merengut tak suka saat mendapat teguran keras dari sang dokter.

"Aiih, namanku Kim Jaejoong bukan Jung Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dokter itu. Ah, ternyata dokter muda dan tampan itu adalah kekasih Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi nama margamu akan berubah jadi Jung, terima saja," respon Yunho tenang.

"Hah? _Andwae_! Margaku tetap Kim!"

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau berteriak lagi Jung Jaejoong?" Yunho menggeram gemas mendengar suara Jaejoong yang semakin meninggi.

"Aku tidak berteriak! Kau saja yang meninggikan suaramu Kim Yunho!"

"Hei, margaku tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Terserah akulah!"

"_Ya_! Ta—"

"_YA_! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK, SIH?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho segera menghentikan perdebatan tak penting itu ketika mendengar teriakkan Changmin. Suara Changmin yang sedang berteriak sama sekali tak dapat dibilang pelan—ah, jika saja kalian bisa mendengar seberapa tingginya suara itu sudah kupastikan kalian akan sangat berminat untuk menimpuk wajah _namja _tak berdosa itu dengan kain pel.

"Haissh, aku lapar, _Hyung_! Bisakah kalian tunda debat kalian sampai aku selesai makan?" katanya tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

**PLETAK!****  
><strong>  
>"Sekali lagi kau berteriak seperti itu, kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan selama seminggu!"<p>

Walau berniat membantah. Ancaman mutlak dari Jaejoong sukses membuatnya diam. Dia tahu Jaejoong tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Lebih baik dia mengambil jalur aman—bersikap kalem. Daripada harus mendengar Jaejoong marah-marah. _Namja _cantik itu benar-benar mengerikan ketika marah.

Yunho duduk di samping Changmin. Mengangkat alis heran tatkala kotak bekal makan siangnya sudah berpindah ke tangan Changmin.

"Kenapa makananku bisa ada padamu, Minnie? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah makan?"

"Hehe, aku lapar, _Hyuuuuung_~"

Penjelasan sok polos yang benar-benar membuat amarah Jaejoong naik dengan cepat.

"_Ya_! Shim Changmin makanan itu aku buatkan untuk Yunnie-ku! Kau makan, habis kau!" Jaejoong segera merampas kotak bekal makan itu dari Changmin. Menarik tangan Yunho agar duduk di kursi kerjanya saja—makan saat didekat Changmin sama saja merelakan jatah makan siangmu kepada monster itu.

"Nah, kau duduk manis di sini saja." Jaejoong segera menyingkirkan beberapa hal yang tak perlu berada di meja Yunho. Dia berperan sebagai **istri **yang baik rupanya.

"Ck, kau sok manis sekali, _Hyung_."

Simpang empat tersemat di pelipis Jaejoong. Ingin sekali dia melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya agar membuat Changmin diam. Tapi dia sadar itu hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Terimakasih, Jae." Lagipula, senyuman dari Yunho sudah mampu membuat Jaejoong melupakan kekesalannya terhadap bocah tengik bernama Shim Changmin itu.

Yunho langsung saja menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Masakkan Kim Jaejoong memang yang terbaik untuknya. Melihat itu Jaejoong menampakkan wajah berserinya.

"Oh, iya. Aku akan membawa sesuatu pada kalian."

Kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Changmin dan Yunho mengentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu yang kau bawa?" Yunho bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak membawa Jiji ke sini, 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"Aku kadang berpikir, sebenarnya otakmu itu masih layak pakai atau tidak," komentar Jaejoong pedas.

Pendapat dari Changmin itu sungguh bodoh. Mana mungkin dia mau membawa kucingnya ke rumah sakit.

"_Hyung, _aku termasuk murid jenius di kelasku, loh!"

"Hahaha, sudahlah Jae. Bisakah kau tunjukkan pada kami apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, dia mengangguk antusias. Dan dengan gerakkan cepat dia langsung keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Changmin yang melihat itu memandang Yunho heran. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mampu mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jae kenapa?"

"Entahlah~"

Tak lama dari itu Jaejoong kembali masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Changmin sampai merinding dibuatnya. Senyum Jaejoong yang seperti itu kadang kala memiliki makna yang berbeda.

"Tebak aku bawa apa?"

Yunho mau tak mau tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kau tak membawa apapun, Jaee~"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut. "Tentu saja aku bawa."

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Dia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau tak membawanya, Jae."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun senyum tulus tak pernah hilang setelah itu. Yunho bahkan terpaku menatapnya.

"Kau pasti suka dengan apa yang kubawa."

"Benarkah?" goda Yunho wajahnya tampak lebih tampan dengan seringaiannya. Changmin memutsukan untuk menjadi penonton saja, tak ada gunanya memasuki dunia YunJae.

Jaejoong mendecak tak sabar. "_Ya_! Kau yang di depan pintu cepat masuk!"

_**Kriiieeeeet—-**_

Pintu ruangan kerja Yunho perlahan terbuka. Dan mata Yunho juga Changmin sama-sama terbelalak. Bahkan Yunho kini terbatuk karena tersedak makanannya.

_Namja _yang baru masuk itu tersenyum ramah. Kini Yunho sama sekali tak dapat menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya. Tubuh tinggi itu, kulit itu, pandangan sayu itu—tak mungkin!

"Jung Yonghwa!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>10.56 p.m<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di ranjang empuknya sambil mendengar lagu dari ponselnya sendiri. Punggungnya bersandar malas pada kepala ranjang. Matanya berkali-kali hampir menutup sangking mengantuknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali belum mau tidur.

Sore tadi waktunya dihabiskan dengan berdebat dengan Sungmin. Semenjak Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Dia hanya menyentak semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sampai bingung—apa salahnya?

Bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat kilatan marah di mata Sungmin semurka tadi. Padahal pemicunya hanya karena Kyuhyun tidur memeluknya.

Kyuhyun sudah coba mengalah. Dia bahkan sempat meminta maaf dengan Sungmin. Tapi reaksi _namja _kelinci benar-benar Sungguh menakutkan. Tak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada mangkuk bubur yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping di kamar Yesung karena dia lempar. Memancing keduanya beradu argumen. Kyuhyun tentu saja tak akan bersikap manis seperti biasa. Kata-kata penuh egonya meluncur begitu saja.

_'Kenapa kau semarah itu? Aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik padamu. Tak sadarkah kau itu sangat merepotkan, hah?'_

Oke, Kyuhyun tahu kata-kata itu pasti kejam. Tapi dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sungmin yang selalu saja menyentaknya.

Apa sikapnya yang tidak pulang dan mendiamkan Sungmin kemarin penyebabnya? Tapi Sungmin tak perlu semarah itu, 'kan?

Oh, aku tak akan menceritakan bagaimana proses mereka berdebat. Itu sangat mengerikan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki kata-katanya tadi. Bukannya dia bisa menarik Sungmin lebih dekat, justru membuat _namja _itu semakin jauh dia jangkau.

Sepertinya benar kata Zhoumi, tak seharusnya dia membalas sikap Sungmin seperti kemarin. Hah, dia akan meminta jalan lain saja kepada Yesung.

Kyuhyun melirik punggung Sungmin yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Ingin sekali dia merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Menanyakan apa salahnya dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya itu.

"Hhaaaah, ini tak akan mudah," gumamnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menanyakan kenapa tangan Sungmin terluka. Dia khawatir, sangat-sangat khawatir. Tapi dia bisa apa selain merutuki sikapnya?

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau jadi begini, aku tak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Apa ini karena Sunny? Benarkah kau tak memberiku kesempatan, Min? Aku hampir gila karenamu. Memimpikanmu menciumku, mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

Jadi, siapa yang seperti orang gila sekarang? Mengajak seseorang tidur bicara. Apakah mereka berdua tak tahu yang dimaksud 'bicara secara langsung' daripada seperti orang bodoh yang mengajak lawan bicaranya mengobrol saat tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang ini?

Aish... entahlah. Walaupun dia tahu dia semakin terlihat bodoh, dia yakin dengan cara menggerutu sendiri seperti ini dapat mengurangi sedikit bebannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya, di Kelas Kyuhyun, 07.01 a.m<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan ambur radul. Lagi-lagi tadi pagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdebat. Hanya karena Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah kondisi _namja _itu sudah lebih baik atau tidak. Ingin rasanya dia bersikap acuh seperti sebelumnya, tapi hatinya menolak untuk memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu. Tapi melihat sikap Sungmin dan egonya menuntutnya melakukan tindakkan yang cukup menyulitkan.

Tapi, demi apapun dia sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab kenapa kemarin dia dan Sungmin sampai bertengkar sehebat itu.

"Jadi kau masih bertengkar dengannya?"

"Hmm, begitulah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Kibum. Rencananya hancur berantakkan! Jika Sungmin masih bersikap seperti saat ini. Untuk ada dia repot-repot berpura-pura dingin? Ukh...

"Ini bukan persoalan gampang, _Hyung_. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia kenapa."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu bercerita pada Kibum. Walau terlihat cuek dan mengacuhkan, sebenarnya Kibum adalah pendengar yang baik.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang dia, huh?"

"Kibum _hyung _berhenti memojokkanku..."

"Hmm..."

"Aish..."

Oh, mungkin aku lupa memberitahukan kepada kalian. Seorang pendengar yang baik bukan berarti seorang perespon yang baik. Terlebih jika lawan bicaramu itu seorang yang sangat pendiam seperti Kibum.

"Hubungan kalian sangat memrihatinkan."

Kyuhyun membenarkan tanggapan tiba-tiba Kibum, dia cukup terkejut _Snow White_ itu memberikan tanggapan. Entah kenapa semuanya makin rumit.

"Pisah saja, Kyu."

**Deg!**

Mendengar opini lain dari Kibum sungguh membuat jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak. Dia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan untuk melepas kelincinya itu. Tidak pernah!

"_Mwo? Andwae!_"

Kibum menyeringai tipis. Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Sudah jatuh cinta dengannya, eh?"

"Ukh.."

Tak dapat mengelak. Yap, karena perkataan Kibum mutlak kebenarannya.

"Jangan main-main dengannya."

"Tenang saja aku tak lupa bagaimana dulu dia menghajar orang yang berbuat mesum di sekolah."

"Tapi kau lebih dari orang itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahan denganmu?"

"Kau mengataiku mesum, _Hyung_?"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Pagi, _Oppa!_"

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memrotes ucapan Kibum, seorang _yeoja _datang menghampirinya. Dan Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Ada apa Sooyoung-_ssi_?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit aneh tatkala ketua kelas itu datang padanya. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tak ingin berurusan dengan _yeoja _aneh itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam buku catatan Biologimu?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Malas meladeni Sooyoung terlebih jauh.

"_Gomawo_!" Sooyoung membungkuk dan tersenyum sumringah. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan.

Setelah _yeoja _itu pergi Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Namun suara cempreng yang sangat dia hapal menganggu gendang telinganya.

Kyuhyun melirik. Ternyata Sooyoung sedang bicara dengan Sunny. Hah, kenapa _yeoja_ pendek itu harus masuk sekolah lagi sih? Kenapa tidak enyah saja? Hah, sudahlah. Meladeni _yeoja_itu sama sekali tak ada manfaatnya.

"Buku apa itu?"

"Ini? Buku catatan Biologi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjamnya, Sooyoungie kemarin aku tidak mencatatnya."

"E-eh, tapi ini buku Kyuhyun _oppa_."

Mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Dia hanya mampu berdoa agar Sooyoung tak meminjamkan bukunya.

"_Aigo_, hanya sebentar saja!"

"_Shirheo_! Kau harus izin dulu dengannya!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar pembelaan Sooyoung. Ternyata _yeoja _itu tak buruk juga.

"Aiissh, kau jadi pelit sekali Sooyoungie!"

Gerah mendengar dua _yeoja _itu berdebat. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menengahi.

"Sooyoung-_ssi_ meminjam bukuku terlebih dahulu, Sunny-_ssi_. Dan aku tak mengharapkan bukuku bisa berada di tanganmu."

Sunny mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia ingin pergi saja. Namun melihat Seohyun di depan pintu kelas Sunny segera tersenyum lebar.

**Grab!**

Sunny merampas buku itu dari tangan Sooyoung. Kyuhyun tersentak begitu pula dengan Sooyoung. Memikirkan keadaan bukunya langsung saja Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sunny.

"_Ya_! Jangan asal tarik! Kalau bukuku rusak bagaimana?"

Sunny menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun sehingga terlepas. Lalu dia segera berlari keluar. Terkadang aku heran, lupakah dia dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang bisa menjadi setan sewaktu-waktu?

"_Yaa_! Aissh, kau mau kemana pendek!" Kyuhyun melangkah besar-besar untuk mengejar Sunny.

Kyuhyun mendecak tak suka. _Yeoja _itu lincah juga ternyata. Dan kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sunny bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Seohyun sekarang. Demi Tuhan! Melihat wajah Seohyun saja dia tak sudi.

"Kembalikan bukuku!"

Seohyun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa maksud, _Oppa_?"

Sejujurnya Seohyun sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Terlebih mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kemarin.

"Tanya saja pada _yeoja _pendek jelek itu!"

Seohyun menengok kebelakangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Sunny mendorong bahu Seohyun kuat, sehingga _yeoja_ itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun yang mempunyai refleks cukup baik tentu saja segera menahan bahu _yeoja _yang sudah tersungkur ke dadanya itu. Namun karena Seohyun tak sengaja menarik lengannya, maka mereka berdua limbung ke lantai.

_**Brugh!**_

"Aaauu—"

Seohyun melotot kaget melihat posisi mereka; Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di bawahnya dan dia seakan sedang menindih _namja _itu. Tak ayal tatapan mata Seohyun dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertemu. Dalam posisi seperti ini mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah melakukan adegan mesum di depan kelas. Dan itu membuat tubuh keduanya membeku.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Koridor.<strong>

**.**

"Ini membuat kami terkejut, Sungminnie."

Leeteuk merangkul Sungmin dengan sayang. Mereka—Leeteuk, Shindong dan Kangin berjalan bersama di koridor. Wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri. Tentu saja kerena sosok yang hilang seminggu belakangan ini tiba-tiba kembali kepada mereka dengan bersikap seolah seminggu ini adalah hari biasa yang mereka lewati.

"Tak kusangka kau akan bersama kami lagi."

"Kalian pikir aku meninggalkan kalian, huh?"

"Ya, karena kau tampak aneh seminggu ini. Kukira kau benar-benar lupa dengan kami."

"Haha, jangan seperti itu, _Eomma_. Aku merasa telah pergi jauh dari kalian." Sungmin tertawa geli setiap mendengar Leeteuk berkata bahwa dia sangat merindukan Sungmin dan terus bertanya kemana dan kenapa Sungmin seminggu yang lalu.

"Huuuu~ tapi ngomong-ngomong pagi ini sepi sekali. Kemana penghuni kelas sepuluh?" tanya Shindong. Memang dia hanya melihat tiga sampai empat orang yang berkeliaran di koridor ini.

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk di aula." Sungmin mengguman tak jelas. Sesungguhnya dia juga tak tahu kemana semua orang hari ini.

"Kau tahu karena kau benar-benar sibuk dengan kekasih kecilmu itu, ya?"

Sungmin menoleh malas mendengar kata-kata Kangin yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Membahas Kyuhyun sepertinya adalah salah satu daftar pembahasan terlarang untuknya saat ini.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Leeteuk mendelik pada Kangin. Sepertinya dia sadar memang ada yang salah pada hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Dia tak mau membuat _namja _manis itu mendapat mood terburuknya saat sedang bersama mereka.

"Kami hanya khawatir padamu. Tolong jangan kau masukkan ke dalam hati."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Jika membuat Leeteuk lebih khawatir kali ini berarti dia sangatlah egois. Lagipula dia sudah bertekad untuk bersikap biasa saja dengan Kyuhyun. Tak akan dia ambil pusing semua yang berkenaan dengan bocah bodoh itu. Namun kenapa sulit sekali? Kenapa sakit sekali?

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tanganmu kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap punggung tangannya yang terperban dengan tatapan tak berminat. Seolah luka itu adalah luka yang biasa saja.

"Hanya luka biasa, tak ada yang special."

"Terakhir kau bilang begitu saat tanganmu patah ketika habis menghajar seorang siswa bermasalah, Min."

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Shindong. Biarlah teman-temannya tidak mengetahui darimana asal luka di tangannya ini. Jika mereka tahu, mungkin masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun akan semakin rumit.

Sudah dia putuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun maupun Sunny. Jika dia terlalu dekat dengan salah satu orang itu, semuanya hanya akan menumpuk masalah baru. Lagipula dia tidak ingin bersikap kasar kepada Sunny ketika dia kehilangan kontrol emosinya saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun.

Akalnya memutuskan bahwa perasaan yang dia alami kemarin hanya kekesalan sementara yang tidak bermanfaat sama sekali. Walau penyebab kekesalan itu belum bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

Perasaannya berkata bahwa dia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona _namja_ itu, tapi bukan seorang Lee Sungmin untuk mengakui pergolakan rasa itu pada Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin hubungan sepihak mereka cepat selesai. Walau dia pernah berkata akan menjalani hubungan ini, tapi sekarang nampaknya kata-kata itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

Katakan dia munafik karena mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kedatangan Sunny dan Seohyun. Ini bukan permainan anak kecil, bung! Ini menyangkut masa depan.

Perasaan yang Sungmin miliki harus dibunuh secepat mungkin. Dia tidak akan membiarkan rasa yang dia punya berkembang makin pesat—dia mencintai Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah itu kekasihmu?"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak dari lamunanya. Menatap Kangin bingung karena menyenggol tubuhnya. Leeteuk yang melihat Sungmin bingung segera menunjuk apa yang Kangin maksud..

**Deg!****  
><strong>  
>Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bibirnya tersenyum miris. Kenapa pagi ini dia harus melihat adegan intim lagi?<p>

"Dia selingkuh?" Nada suara Kangin mulai meninggi. Tak terima dengan apa yang dia lihat. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, indera pengelihatan Sungmin masih sangat bagus untuk melihat adegan seperti itu.

Memang tak lama dari adegan itu Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Seohyun menjauh. Seakan sadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat. Tapi Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak dapat mengontrol perasaannya lagi. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Amarah seketika mencuat di dalam dirinya—tak mampu dia tutupi di balik ekspresi datar yang dia miliki itu. Baru saja dia ingin mematikan perasaannya, tapi melihat sepenggal adegan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun saja mampu membuat emosinya membuncah.

Kangin mundur selangkah. Leeteuk tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Shindong mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka tak bisa menerka apa yang akan Sungmin perbuatan. Dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal saja orang itu bisa patah tulang, apa lagi jika itu kekasihnya sendiri. Waw!

Namun seakan menghapus segala prasangka yang dimiliki. Sungmin melanjutkan jalannya seolah tak peduli. Walau tak dapat dipungkirinya kakinya bergetar saat berjalan makin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin menunaikan kewajibannya saja menjadi ketua kedisiplinan.

_**Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.**_

Suara sol sepatu milik Sungmin terdengar begitu jelas. Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan bola matanya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat sosok Sungmin menghampiri dirinya dan Seohyun.

Eeerr, jangan bilang Sungmin salah paham?

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya. Seohyun menunduk takut. Namun Sunny terlihat sedang mengulum senyumnya. Suasana seakan menjadi hening dan tegang. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan?

_**Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.**_

Suara sol sepatu Sungmin benar-benar memperburuk suasana. Pandangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba-tiba bertubrukkan. Menciptakan perasaan aneh seakan bersalah menumpuk pada diri Kyuhyun.

"Min, ini ti—"

Dan seakan mendapat hujaman batu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sungmin seakan tak mengenalnya. Hanya berlalu di sampingnya—bersikap seolah dia tak melihat siapapun di sana.

"Min!"

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan mencekal tangan Sungmin. _Namja _manis kita sedikit tersentak merasakan Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dengan malas dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tak mengenalku?"

"O-_oppa_ _mianhae_," ujar Seohyun lemah.

Sungmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, raut wajah sombong tercetak jelas dalam ekspresinya. "Kukira kalian tahu peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini, Cho-_ssi _dan Seo-_ssi_."

Seohyun mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dia tak yakin akan dipandang wanita baik-baik lagi dengan Sungmin setelah ini. Hah, bukannya memang memang seperti itu?

"Min, ini bukan seperti yang—"

"Min?" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apakah yang kau maksud '**Min**' itu adalah aku? _Hoobae _macam apa kau? Tak punya sopan santun, eh?" Pandangan meremehkan langsung tertuju kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa_, mereka hanya ingin bermesraan. Apakah itu tidak boleh?" Sunny tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan merangkul lengannya. Sungmin hanya diam, berusaha menetralisir suasana hatinya yang semakin buruk.

"_Ommo_! Tanganmu kenapa, _Oppa_?" Sunny segera mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin yang terluka. Dan hal itu benar-benar menarik sebagai tontonan Leeteuk, Kangin dan Shindong.

Kyuhyun diam. Tapi tangannya terkepal erat. Melihat kedekatan Sunny dan Sungmin di depan matanya sendiri benar-benar memuakkan. Jika dia ingin membeberkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin hal itu tak akan sulit mengingat video ciuman mereka masih tersimpan apik di dalam ponsel Kyuhyun. Lagipula apa Sunny tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya kemarin? Demi Tuhan!

"Aku tak apa-apa."

Tangannya dengan pelan melepaskan tangan Sunny yang menempel di tubuhnya.  
>Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Lalu setelah itu dia kembali berjalan menjauhi tempat Kyuhyun mematung.<p>

Namun Sunny tak akan mau melepaskan _namja _imut itu barang sebentar saja. Dengan tak tahu malunya dia segera mengejar sosok Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan mati rasa. Bibirnya seolah terkunci. Dia pikir Sungmin akan marah padanya, dia pikir Sungmin akan memberikan detensi kepadanya atau paling tidak memberikannya teguran penuh penekanan. Mungkin itu semua lebih baik daripada harus diacuhkan dan tak dianggap seperti tadi.

Kangin melangkah penuh emosi menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar dia mengarahkan pukulannya tepat di wajah _namja _berambut cokelat itu.

_**Bruaaagh!**_

Kyuhyun terhuyung kebelakang. Namun Kangin segera menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

Sedang Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kangin di kerahnya yang membuat lehernya sesak. Tak diperdulikan sudut bibirnya sekarang mengeluarkan liquid berwarna merah kental—darah.

"Apa salahku, hah?" Kyuhyun balik membentak Kangin. Tentu saja dia tidak terima tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan seperti itu dari Kangin.

"Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu, Idiot?"

Dihempaskannya tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun kira tubuhnya akan terjatuh menabrak pintu. Namun ternyata ada kedua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Kibum berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dan berhasil menahan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun bertubrukkan dengan sesuatu.

"Kau berlaku seperti itu dengan _yeoja _lain di depan kekasihmu sendiri! Apa kau tidak sadar telah menyakiti perasaannya? Jangan menjadi pecundang bodoh!" Kangin berteriak penuh emosi. Dia sudah tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya lagi.

"Dan kau!" Kangin menunjuk Seohyun dengan jarinya. Senyum mengejek tertuju jelas untuk Seohyun. "Murahan sekali," desis Kangin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun—untung saja koridor itu sepi, jika tidak maka semua akan langsung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpacaran. Setelah Kangin pergi Leeteuk dan Shindong pun mengekor dibelakangnya. Namun ketika Leeteuk melewati Kyuhyun, dia menepuk pundak _namja _jangkung itu pelan.

"Minta maaflah dengan Sungmin."

_Angel without wings _itu kemudian melirik Seohyun dengan tatapan kasihan yang tidak disembunyikan. Entah prihatin atau merasa muak.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia merutuki sikapnya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat bodoh saja. Seakan dia hanya pasrah melihat kejadian ini. Dan Sungmin akan makin berprasangka bahwa dia memang menganggap Seohyun melebihi dirinya.

Kyuhyun melirik Seohyun yang menunduk takut. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Seohyun. Semuanya salah Sunny. Tapi dia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Terlalu lelah untuk berkata agar Seohyun menjauh darinya. Dan tindakkan yang dia pilih kali ini adalah berlari ke arah Sungmin dan Sunny pergi.

Seohyun terisak. Apakah perjuangan mendapatkan Kyuhyun harus seperti ini? Tidak cukupkah ini membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun memang tidak menginginkannya lagi?

Kibum menghela napas berat. Dia tak melupakan seseorang di dalam kelasnya yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya—Sooyoung mendengar semuanya.

"Lebih baik kau hibur temanmu itu." Kibum berbisik pada Sooyoung lalu dia pun kembali ke dalam kelas dan duduk manis di bangkunya. Tak ingin melihat adegan cengeng ketika Sooyoung menghibur Seohyun.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Atap Sekolah, 09. 45 a.m<strong>

**.**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin pagi yang membelai kulitnya. Dingin yang menusuk dia abaikan. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang paling sering dia kunjungi ketika sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Tak akan dia hiraukan bel jam pertama yang berbunyi entah berapa puluh menit yang lalu. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutup hatimu seperti ini, _Oppa_?" Sunny menutup mulutnya sendiri agar suara tangisannya tak terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Matanya berair sehingga pandangannya mengabur. Menatap punggung Sungmin selama dia berdidri di sini sungguh menyayat hatinya. Sosok Sungmin tak lagi ramah dan memberika senyumnya untuk Sunny. Biasanya Sungmin tak akan mengacuhkan Sunny, apalagi tega membiarkan _yeoja _mungil itu menangis. Namun kini bahkan Sungmin tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Prasangkanya semakin buruk. Apakah Sungmin benar akan meninggalkannya?

Sunny menyeret langkahnya ke arah Sungmin. Ketika punggung itu dekat dengannya Sunny meraih pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya dari belakang.

Kelopak mata Sungmin membuka perlahan, dapat dia rasakan punggungnya basah. _Yeoja _itu menangis lagi.

"Sunny-_ah_, jangan seperti ini..." Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan mengusap bahu Sunny. "Maafkan _Oppa _tadi mengacuhkanmu, eoh?"

Sunny mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat. Perasaan takut menyergap kembali. Dia kembali takut kehilangan perhatian Sungmin.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau tahu _Oppa _tak suka melihatmu menangis."

Sunny mengusap air matanya. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin. Dalam hatinya kembali muncul ego bahwa Sungmin tak akan meninggalkannya demi Kyuhyun, dia yakin itu.

"Cium aku, _Oppa_."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat mendengar permintaan Sunny. Walau Sunny berstatus sebagai tunangannya dia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh mantan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau meminta hal seperti itu?" Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah.

Sunny tersenyum miris. Dia tahu Sungmin tak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Dan kenyataan itu membuat luka hatinya makin dalam.

"Kumohon, _Oppa_... setelah itu aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

Melihat tatapan memohon dari Sunny sungguh membuat Sungmin tak tega. Dengan perlahan dia mengelus pipi Sunny dan mendekatkan wajahnya kesana. "Kau harus janji tidak akan menangis lagi, ya? Kau adikku yang paling kusayang."

**Cup.**

Sungmin hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sunny selama beberapa detik. Lalu melepaskannya. Perasaannya terasa kosong. Seakan hal dilakukannya tadi bukanlah hal yang istimewa.

Sunny tersenyum kecil, walau hatinya remuk redam. Kata-kata Sungmin tadi bseakan menghapus semua harapan Sunny. Namun dia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, _Oppa_?"

"Meninggalkanmu atas dasar apa?"

"Kyuhyun _oppa_."

"Kyuhyun lagi? Kenapa kau senang sekali menyebut namanya?"

Prasangka Sungmin semakin tak baik. Dia berdoa agar Sunny sama sekali tak tahu dengan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Dengan begitu dengan perlahan dia bisa kembali ke kehidupan awalnya.

Sunny mendorong dada Sungmin menjauh. Dia tersenyum getir kepada Sungmin. Menghapus jejak air matanya, dan dengan perlahan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.

"Karena kau milikku, _Oppa_."

Sungmin menatap kosong kepergian Sunny. Otaknya kembali memroses apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia kembali menyakiti Sunny dengan kebohongannya. Dia seharusnya menyadari hal ini sejak dulu. Dia tak pernah bisa menganggap Sunny melebihi adik perempuannya.  
><em><strong><br>**__**BRUAGHH!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Tepat saat Sunny menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. <em>Namja <em>manis itu memukul pembatas besi dengan tangannya yang terluka, tak lama dari itu terlihat darah merembes dari perban yang melilit punggung jari-jarinya.

"Ukh—"

Sakit memang. Tapi itu tak seberapa dengan sakit yang ditanggung hatinya kini. Bebannya seakan bertambah. Ciuman singkat yang sama sekali tak berbekas itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris. Perasaannya semakin yakin dia tak bisa menganggap Sunny melebihi adiknya.

"Kau menciumnya, _Hyung_?"

Mata Sungmin yang tadinya terpejam membuka sempurna ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing itu melalui indera pendengarannya.

Bola matanya langsung menemukan sosok itu di depan pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah. Jantung Sungmin kali ini benar-benar berdegup lebih cepat. Bayangan terluka dan kecewa jelas terlihat dalam bayangan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek," ujar Sungmin dingin. Dia juga terluka. Jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Mereka berdua saling diam dalam tatapan. Di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun tak berhenti memuja betapa cantiknya sosok Sungmin. Rambut hitam legamnya benar-benar serasi dengan kulit putih seperti bayi itu. Namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk terus-terusan memuja sosok itu, Kyuhyun pun harus menahan perasaan terlukanya saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya penuh benci.

"Apa salahku?" Jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengelus pipi _chubby _milik Sungmin.

_**Plak!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Jangan pernah kau sentuh aku dengan tubuh kotormu itu. Menjijikkan."<p>

Kata-kata tajam bak ribuan jarum itu sekana tepat mengenai rongga dada Kyuhyun yang kosong.

Kyuhyun menekan gejolak amarahnya sebisa mungkin, dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengatur emosinya sebagus Sungmin. "Kau berkata seperti itu, padahal kau sendiri baru saja mencium _yeoja_ itu. Kau dan aku sama-sama menjijikkan, Min!"

"Jaga bicaramu! Dia tunanganku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun dengannya!"

"Benarkah begitu, _Hyung_? Artinya _yeoja_ itu hanya pelampiasanmu saja, begitu?"

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!"

"Aku tahu, kau begitu memuakkan sekarang, Min..."

_**Bruuaaggh!**_

"Aaarghh!" Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang tepat saat Sungmin meninju perutnya

Tubuh Sungmin mendudukki perut Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin sudah terkepal siap melayangkan tinjuan pada wajah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ketika dia melihat sudut bibir Kyuhyun telah terluka membuatnya sadar. Sungmin memang merasa sangat terkejut. Emosinya menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa dikehendaki. Tangannya melemas seketika, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun meringis sakit. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Membalas Sungmin dengan kekerasan sama saja orang bodoh. Sejujurnya dia suda terlalu lelah untuk berkata pada Sungmin, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Dan melihat posisi mereka yang menguntungkan Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut. Jarak wajah mereka kini begitu dekat dan Sungmin tak lagi melawan Kyuhyun langsung saja membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman cara ini yang terlintas di benaknya untuk menyalurkan apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya pada Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin masih lemas begitu saja, tubuhnya seakan tak bertulang. Bibirnya yang sedang dihisap lembut oleh Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terbuai. Tanpa sadar dia justru membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah handal milik Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya.

_**Tes. Tes. Tes.**__**  
><strong>_  
>Saliva milik Sungmin menetes membasahai dagunya dan dagu Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Lidah mereka berdua bertaut erat. Rasa manisnya tak pernah berubah. Bahkan Sungmin merasa lebih mempunyai perasaan saat beciuman dengan Kyuhyun dibandingkan Sunny. Tapi apakah Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama? Bukankah dia bilang Seohyun lebih baik dari dirinya?<p>

Tepat disaat pikiran itu merasuk ke dalam otaknya, tapat saat itu pula dia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun secara paksa.

"Kau!" Sungmin yang masih menindih perut Kyuhyun. Menarik kerah bajunya secara kasar. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Cho Kyuhyun! Akhiri saja hubungan ini! Aku muak padamu!"

_**Buagh! Buagh!**_

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Sungmin menghajar kedua pipinya. Luka yang dia dapat dari Kangin tadi sepertinya bertambah parah dengan tinjuan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam sampai akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan tindakkan kekerasan itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, darah kembali mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang luka karena belum tertutup sempurna. "Kau muak padaku? Lalu kenapa kau memejamkan matamu seperti itu? Kenapa kau menikmati ciuman tadi? Lalu kenapa sekarang tubuhmu bergetar? Kau menyesal, eh?"

Sungmin diam. Napasnya masih memburu karena emosi. Tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun kini benar-benar gemetar.

"Kau pembual, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cih, kau juga memuakkan Lee Sungmin. Kau memuakkan karena tak bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

**Greep!****  
><strong>  
>"Kau sungguh tak tahu apa-apa, Cho Kyuhyun!" Tangan satunya sudah terkepal kembali, siap memukul wajah Kyuhyun jika <em>namja <em>bermulut pedas itu kembali berkata.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sayu. Darah di sudut bibirnya masih mengalir. Dirinya sangat lelah untuk berkata lagi. Sungmin memang keras kepala.

"Tak tahukah kau hatiku begitu hancur melihatmu mencium Sunny?"

Seiring perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga ingin berteriak bahwa dia juga lebih terluka mendengar Kyuhyun memuji Seohyun, terlebih saat melihatnya berciuman dengan Seohyun.

"Kau bilang aku kotor? Aku tak ubahnya sama sepertimu."

Sungmin terdiam. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Katakan padaku, Min! Jangan jadi pecundang!"

_**Buaggh!**_

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku juga memang kotor sama sepertimu! Aku menjijikkan sama sepertimu! Lalu kau bertanya aku kenapa? MENURUTMU AKU KENAPA SETELAH MELIHATMU BERCIUMAN DENGAN SEOHYUN, HAH?" Satu pukulan di sisi kanan pipi Kyuhyun menyertai luapan marah dari diri seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Rasa sakit dan nyeri dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Keterkejutannya akan Sungmin jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sakit itu sendiri.

"Kau melihatku berciuman dengan Seohyun?"

Sungmin kembali tak menjawab. Kilatan marah di matanya tak dapat disembunyikan. Cengkraman pada kerah Kyuhyunpun semakin kuat. Menandakan _namja_ itu benar-benar tengah menahan emosinya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, decihan pelan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Sungmin benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin jawab aku!"

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. "YA! AKU CEMBURU! KAU PUAS?" Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Kyuhyun secara kasar. Napasnya tersengal.

"Kau puas sekarang? Aku—"

_**Tes…**_

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya basah. Dan dia sadar Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Menangis di tepat di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Raga Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar lemas. Sungmin cemburu padanya? Menangis karenanya? Apa ini tandanya—

—Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya?

.

"Aku mencintaimu, brengsek..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**A/N :**

Aku tak mau banyak berkata, editan FF hilang dua kali #nangis dipojokkan T_T

Aku harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan kelanjuttannya :)

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah mereview cerita ini. Maafkan Kira karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua. =,= #lambai tangan lemes

**Special Thanks to:**

"Kak Soo" : Kakaaakkk, ini lebih dari 13 ribu word loohhh 9 Semoga ini tak membuatmu kecewa, Kak :)

"daraemondut " : Eonniiieeee, gomawo masih mau baca dan review cerita gaje ini #deepbow. Makasih udah koreksi kekurangan aku, Eonn. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Kanaya : annyeong chingu. Ah mereka saja yang lemot sama perasaan masing-masing. Ini bukan salahku kok! #apasih?==" Hehe, kenapa aku percaya mereka REAL? Itu udah bisa dijawab dengan Body Language mereka chingu J Dan aku tak akan merakugan itu.

Itha'evilkyu : Iya, si Kyu memang sedang sial XD Coba aja cari di Youtube, keywordnya 'KyuMin: I change my ideal type'

Dan kalian yang belum sempat Kira balas reviewnya =)

**honey26,Saeko Hichoru ,Kyumin forever ,Aiko Okinawa ,Kyumin ,WidiwMin males login ,Blackivy,Queen of Tears ,drak 038 ,Qminhee,cherry ,doradora dongdong,Viivii-ken ,cholee kyumin ,Jotha Aurigth ,kwon chi cho ,Evilkyu Vee ,sanghyun kim137,Ichigoyesung,park soohee ,SuElforever,Honeybell ,Sierra Fleur Printemps ,Nyan,TheSpiritOfToge ,HaruKimMinhyuk,aya-chan ,Choikyuhae,Cho Hyun Jin ,Chikyumin,Bunny Ming,Lee Eunhee,Dinlovekyumin,MinnieGalz,HeezepKyuminELF,BarbeKyu ,Princekyu,rainy hearT ,Meong,Ms. KMS,LabuManis,Lee Eunhwa ,Myblackfairy ,dita0307sunggie ,Rima KyuMin Elf ,Ressijewelll,kim eun mi,RitSuKa-HigaSasHi,octavia citra, ,chohyorin ,VHan Eun-Sungreshfly3424,Refichelfina,Kim Woonkie ,2813,Cloud1124 males login ,Ao,Haehyukyumin,MegaKyu,Kyuminbabys,Hyugi Lee ,Winecouple ,minIRZANTI ,Sibumxoxo ,Dina LuvKyumin **

Untuk namanya yang belum aku sebut, maafkan Kira #bow. Tapi kira sangat berterimakasih dengan kalian. tanpa kalian tidak mungkin Kira akan melanjutkan FF ini sampai chap 11.

Untuk SiDers, terimakasih banyak juga masih mau baca FF kira. Tapi terkadang Kira ingin mendengar pendapat kalian juga. Jadi sesekali review, mau ya?

Oke, akhir kata...

.

**Mind to Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Evil Roommate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

(**Saran**: Fanfict ini sangat panjang, mohon dibaca dalam keadaan santai. Karena author tak menanggung jika kalian pegal membacanya ^^)

.

.

**Chap 12, Enjoy**

**Ω**

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, decihan pelan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Sungmin benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin jawab aku!"

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. "_YA_! AKU CEMBURU! KAU PUAS?" Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Kyuhyun secara kasar. Napasnya tersengal.

"Kau puas sekarang? Aku—"

Tes…

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya basah. Dan dia sadar Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Menangis di tepat di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Raga Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar lemas. Sungmin cemburu padanya? Menangis karenanya? Apa ini tandanya—

—Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya?

.

"Aku mencintaimu, brengsek..."

.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya agar air mata itu tidak mengalir. Dia mengutup matanya dengan lengannya sendiri.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau selalu membandingkanku dengan Seohyun! Sebenarnya apa maumu, brengsek?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, tangannya menekan dada Kyuhyun untuk menahan bobot badannya karena dia sudah tak dapat duduk dengan tegak.

"Kau pikir aku mau mencintaimu, hah? Aku itu benci padamu! Tapi kenapa semakin lama aku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri? Kau pikir aku tak sakit melihatmu bersama Seohyun? Aku harus apa? Aku harus bagaimana dengan Sunny?"

Napas Sungmin terdengar memburu. Emosinya sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi. " Aku harus apa? Hah? Jawab aku—hiks—JAWAB AKU!"

Lidah Kyuhyun seakan kelu untuk merespon ucapan Sungmin. Jemarinya dengan kaku terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin lagi.

_**Plak!**_

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi." Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan jatuh terduduk sambil berusaha mengelap air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Aiiish, air mata bodoh! Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti—uuuurgh—" Sungmin yakin, dia terlihat menyedihkan di mata Kyuhyun sekarang.

Demi hal yang paling menyesakkan yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat di dunia ini, Sungmin menangis adalah sesuatu yang paling buruk, sesuatu yang tak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin merengkuh tubuh itu sekarang. Melihat bahu yang biasanya tegar dan tegak menantangnya kini bergetar, dan yang paling membuat sesak semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Min?"

"Arrgh! Brengsek! Brengsek! Aku tidak bisa begini! Jangan menangis! Jangan lemah, aku bukan perempuan cengeng! Berhenti air mata brengsek!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Sungmin benar-benar masih larut dalam isakkannya. Apa kesalahannya sefatal itu? Tapi tadi Sungmin bahkan menciu—ah, lupakan!

_**Greep!**_

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak sendiri untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya. Mendekapnya erat dan seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya—begitu juga telapak tangannya yang mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Ssh, sudah jangan menangis—ku mohon. Min, maafkan aku—"

Sungmin masih tak menggubris kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol air matanya yang mengalir. Haaah, konyol sekali dia saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terus memberontak di pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN!"

"Tidak, Min. Tidak!"

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN BAJINGAN!"

"TIDAK, Ming! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku lebih baik akhiri saja semua ini!"

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin makin erat. Perasaan sesak itu menyusup di dalam dadanya juga. Membuat hatinya bergeming dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh, Ming!"

"LEPASKAANN—uurghh—hiks—"

Bibir Kyuhyun dengan pelan mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin saat dirasanya bahu itu masih bergetar hebat. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak tahu Sungminnya menyimpan perasaan seperti ini.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Namun tanpa sadar sentuhan lembut itu justru membuat air matanya makin mengalir deras membasahi bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin makin erat, kepalanya masuk ke dalam cerukkan leher Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, aku dan Seohyun—"

_**Ctik!**_

Sungmin tertegun, entah kenapa begitu nama itu tersebut Sungmin merasa emosinya langsung naik ke permukaan dengan cepat tanpa bisa dia kontrol. "Hentikan—" Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Biarkan aku sendiri—" Sungmin berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kyuhyun dengan sigap ikut berdiri dan mencekal tangan Sungmin sekali lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman pada Sungmin secepatnya.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun masih syok dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Dia sampai merutuki pendengarannya sendiri karena takut salah mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Sudah kubilang biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Dengarkan aku!" Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu Sungmin. "Bukan aku yang mencium Seohyun! Dia yang menciumku! Dan untuk kejadian tadi pagi aku sama sekali tak tahu kenapa dia bisa terjatuh! Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Pergi dariku!"

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin. "Tidak! Kau harus percaya dengan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Semuanya karena kau! Jika saja aku tidak mengenalmu mungkin semua ini tak akan semakin rumit, Cho sialan!" teriak Sungmin kalap. Air matanya masih setia mengalir.

"Selama ini aku bisa mengabaikan perasaanku kepada Sunny. Tapi kenapa semakin lama aku mengenalmu aku semakin yakin bahwa aku tak akan bisa menganggap Sunny lebih dari adikku? Arrghh! Semuanya kacau karena kau!" curahnya dengan napas tersengal. Setelah mengungkapkan unek-uneknya yang tersisa, dia tertawa pelan. Tawa yang menyertai penyesalan dari semua perbuatan yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Lucu sekali! Aku—urgh!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba limbung ke depan, tepat ke arah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut. Dia semakin khawatir sekarang. "Kau masih belum sehat, Min."

"Lepaskan aku, aku mau kembali ke kelas, urgh—"

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. Kapan Sungmin bisa diam untuk sebentar saja? _Namja _ini begitu sibuk sendiri, tak tahukah dia Kyuhyun benar-benar panik sekarang?

"Kurasa kau perlu kubawa ke UKS."

Tadinya Sungmin hanya berniat untuk diam. Ingin rasanya dia tetap mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa melayang. Sungmin mendelik horror ketika dia tahu Kyuhyun dengan santainya menggendongnya dengan posisi _bridal style_.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku membawamu ke UKS." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu.

Sungmin akhirnya tak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun, sesungguhnya dia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau punggung tangannya terasa semakin tak nyaman dan lengket sekarang.

Ah, dia dapat melihat rembesan darah di perban yang melilit tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Hhh, ini semakin merepotkan," gumamnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat ke dada Kyuhyun. Untuk kali ini, tak apalah dia diam. Walau air mata itu kembali mengalir dalam diam.

Cih, ada apa denganmu, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Kelas.<strong>

Yesung memainkan ponselnya dengan tidak bersemangat, terlebih di kelasnya juga sedang jam pelajaran kosong. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghubungi Wookie-nya, namun dia teringat kekasih mungilnya ada ulangan di kelasnya hari ini. Menambah panjang daftar tentang faktor yang membuat Yesung bosan.

Yesung berulang kali melirik ke bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Sungmin tidak masuk dari pagi.

Biasanya dia tidak akan mengkhawatirkan sahabat kecilnya itu. Tapi mengingat kondisi Sungmin yang kurang baik cukup membuatnya resah. Dan jika kalian bingung kenapa interaksi mereka kurang dekat, ya, memang begitulah mereka. Menyampaikan kedekatan bukan lewat perbuatan. Yang jelas, mungkin Yesung adalah salah satu orang yang paling mengerti Sungmin.

Bahkan Yesung mendengar dari Kangin tadi pagi bahwa Sungmin mengalami hal yang tak enak karena Kyuhyun, itu membuatnya frustasi juga.

Tapi di balik ke khawatirannya itu, ada sebuah perasaan tenang yang menyusup. Mendengar cerita dari Kangin membuatnya asal menarik kesimpulan. Dan dia yakin ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik sehabis ini.

Yesung menyangga dagunya di salah satu punggung tangannya, ekspresinya sangat serius. Rambutnya yang tertata sedikit acak-acakkan dan matanya yang sipit membuat auranya berbeda, bahkan mampu menutupi wajah dan tingkahnya yang kadang sangat _babo_—ups.

Yesung melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ahh, waktu luangnya mungkin masih lama. Mungkin tidur adalah solusinya yang terbaik daripada harus mati bosan di sini. Lagipula beberapa akhir ini dia sulit untuk tidur nyenyak, membuat kantung matanya menghitam saja.

Dengan perlahan kelopak mata Yesung menutup. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk itu benar-benar datang dan membuat kepalanya kian berat untuk tetap tegak. Hmm, alam mimpi sepertinya semakin dekat menyapanya.

.

.

_'Oppa, mianhaeyo... hiks...'_

Eh? Suara apa itu?

_'Oppa, mianhaeyo...'_

**Deg!**

Dengan cepat Yesung membuka matanya lalu dia terlihat kebingungan. Dunia ini bukan dunianya. Ya, dia yakin sekali. Dunia ini hitam putih. Dan aura tempak Yesung berpijak kali ini sungguh mengerikan. Yesung memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu-ie!'__  
><em>  
>Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia dapat melihatnya. Dia dapat melihatnya!<p>

Itu dia, dan seorang _yeoja _kecil berumur sembilan tahun yang tengah menangis di kamarnya—ah, bukan, ini sebuah kamar di rumah sakit?

Dia kebingungan, bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di kamar ini. Bagaimana bisa—

_'Tapi Kyu-ie suka dia...'._

_'Tapi tak harus seperti ini!' _

_'Biar saja!'__  
><em>  
><em>'Lee Sunkyu dengar apa kata, Oppa!'<em> bentak Yesung kecil kepada _yeoja_ kecil yang sedang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Pandangan _yeoja _kecil itu begitu dingin padanya. Walau berbagai selang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tak menyurutkan kekesalannya pada Yesung kecil.

Yesung menatap datar kejadian di depan matanya. Bagai menonton sebuah film, Yesung sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menonton dalam diam. Ah, bagaimana jika kita memanggil Yesung kecil itu dengan Jongwoon?

_'Ada apa ini?'_

Yesung tersenyum tipis tatkala dia melihat Sungmin kecil berlari ke arah ranjang dimana Jongwoon kecil dan Sunny kecil duduk.

_'Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Oppa,' _jawab Sunny kecil seraya mengusap air matanya.

Sungmin kecil menatap Jongwoon kecil bingung. Sedang Jongwoon kecil hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia membawa tubuh kecilnya turun dari ranjang dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yesung sekarang merasakan dadanya berdegup cepat. Dia ingat betul kejadian ini. Hari dimana dia membentak Sunny dan meninggalkan _yeoja _kecil itu.

Bertanya kenapa alasannya? Tentu saja, Yesung, Sunny dan Sungmin adalah teman dari kecil. Yesung dan Sungmin selalu menjaga Sunny karena mereka tahu Sunny memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Tapi menyengajakan sakit seperti ini benar-benar membuat Yesung tak habis pikir. Dan kau mau tahu alasannya?

_'Oppa aku benar-benar mencintainya.'_

_'Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?'_

_'Tak ada, hanya meminta yang terbaik dari kedua orang tuaku.'__  
><em>  
>Yesung melihat keselilingnya. Ini bukan rumah sakit. Ini—bukit kecil yang ada di belakang sekolah mereka. Oh, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tampak lebih dewasa.<p>

_'Biarkan aku nikmati sisa hidupku.'__  
><em>  
><em>'Tapi tak seharusnya kau meminta orang tuamu menjodohkanmu dengan Sungmin!'<em>bentak Jongwoon remaja yang tengah memakai seragam SMP.

_'Kau egois! Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?'__  
><em>  
><em>'Berhenti meneriakiku, Oppa! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya, jadi hentikan ocehanmu! Keluarga Sungmin oppa dan Sungmin oppa saja sudah menerimaku,<em>' tuturnya dengan suara kecil.

_'Kau pikir_ _Sungmin akan bahagia? Tidak! Kau merampas masa depannya!' _teriak Yesung marah. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan permintaan gila Sunny.

_'Kenapa kau sangat ikut campur?' _tanya Sunny sengit.

Dia terdiam, Jongwoon bukannya mau ikut campur. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang menjadi murung beberapa minggu ini membuatnya tak tahan. Dan—ukh... aku tak dapat mengatakannya.

_'Aku membencimu!'_

Walau sayup-sayup, Jongwoon masih bisa mendengar Sunny meneriakinya ketika Jongwoon meninggalkan _yeoja _itu.

.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam terus mengitarinya. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing. Memori-memori masa lalu sama sekali tak mau dia kenang. Tapi kenapa? Perasaan bersalah ini makin menggerogotinya.

Entahlah, apapun itu aku yakin, alasannya tak akan sesederhana itu. Ingatan masa kecil itu telah sukses membuat segaris tipis air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Yesung yang terpejam.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Perjalanan ke UKS.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Terlihat seorang <em>namja <em>berambut coklat sedikit ikal membawa seseorang di punggungnya. Sedangkan yang digendong sedaritadi hanya diam tanpa membuka sedikit suaranya.

"Sungmin-_ah_?"

Oke, kalian tahu siapa mereka. Tentu saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Lee Sungmin di punggungnya.

Bertanya heran kenapa dia menggendong Sungmin seperti itu? Oh, salahkan pemuda manis itu yang terus-terusan berontak di tangga ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala tuan putri. Daripada Kyuhyun harus menggelinding di tangga, lebih baik dia menuruti apa kemauan si keras kepala ini.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sungmin masih terdiam. Tak ada niat merespon kata-kata Kyuhyun. Yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah dadanya masih berdenyut nyeri. Bukan sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya di punggung tangannya. Perasaan sakit ini lebih menjuru ke hatinya, hati dan pikirannya yang benar-benar kalut sekarang.

"Aku tak mau kau sakit. Jangan murung lagi," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

_Namja _dalam gendongannya ini benar-benar diam dan murung. Sepertinya kelelahan, dan mungkin saja dia sudah dapat mengontrol emosi yang sempat meledak tadi sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada berteriak.

"Aku akan benar-benar merasa bersalah jika kau sakit lagi, Min. Kondisimu sedang tak sehat akhir-akhir ini."

Sungmin hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Kyuhyun sebagai respon, mencoba menikmati kebersamaannya walau tak mau mengakuinya. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, Sungmin bukanlah orang yang egonya dapat turun semudah itu. Dalam pikirannya hanya, _'Agar aku tidak jatuh_.' Menjadi alasan perbuatannya itu.

"Aku tak tahu kau menyimpan semua ini sendiri, maafkan aku."

Sedikit kemajuan, Sungmin meresponnya dengan gumamam. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Kyuhyun. Kepalanya masih pusing.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh. Hubunganku dan Seohyun benar-benar sudah berakhir. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk—err, membuatmu cemburu mungkin?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas canggung. "Dan aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana saat melihatmu mencium Sunny. Kau hampir membuatku mati, Min."

"Baguslah jika kau mati," jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang teramat kecil.

"Kau bicara hanya untuk menyumpahiku mati? Kau tega sekali..."

"Urrmh—"

Sungmin sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja _kurus itu benar-benar dihajarnya tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, egonya sudah menutupi rasa simpatinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah frustasi saat Sungmin tak lagi meresponnya. Tapi dia merasakan pundaknya kian berat dan sedikit basah.

"Min?" Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya. Dia. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat _namja _mungil itu memejamkan mata di bahunya.

"Ukh, aku lapar bodoh..." igau Sungmin. Sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun daritadi mengoceh tak jelas.

Kyuhyun _speechless_...

_'Aku kira dia akan mengatakan hal yang mengharukan lagi, sigh.'__  
><em>

**Ω**

Sepuluh menit berjalan dalam diam, Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Dia tak tahu jika kelelahan sampai membuatnya tertidur walau tak lama.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Kyuhyun karena kesadarannya masih di awang-awang. Namun akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa dia masih berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Ke Kantin, aku tahu kau lapar."

Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun membawanya berjalan di dalam gendongan. Rasa haus, lapar dan kelelahan tentu saja mendominasi saat ini. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat mereka tak acuh dengan pandangan sekeliling. Menghajar Kyuhyun bisa dilakukan nanti lagi, begitu pikir Sungmin.

**Ω**

**Setibanya di Kantin**.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati di salah satu kursi. Sekarang hatinya bersorak-sorai karena Sungmin sama sekali **TIDAK **melawannya.

"Tentu saja belum, kau ini punya otak atau tidak?"

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum ketika mendapat jawaban ini. Tentu saja karena belum makan Sungmin tadi mengeluh lapar, dasar idiot.

"Huh? Kenapa kau bisa mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri? Aisssh, sekarang kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan."

Sungmin mengernyit sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Anak itu perhatian sekali padanya hari ini. "Aish, _jeongmal baboya_." Sungmin berbisik lirih sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata. Dia yakin besok atau selang beberapa jam dari ini matanya akan bengkak karena banyak menangis.

Menangis? Cih, ini bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Dia begitu malu terlihat seperti ini di depan Kyuhyun. Dia mengungkapkan semuanya secara tidak sadar seperti tadi? Ya Tuhan... Sungmin sudah gila.

"Aku mengatakannya pada si sial Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Bagus, sekarang Sungmin sibuk bermonolog ria. Dia memegang bibirnya sendiri. Kilas balik kejadian hari ini berputar secara acak di dalam memorinya. Dia yakin sekali wajahnya sudah sangat konyol sekarang.

Sejujurnya dia sangat malu sekarang. Bersyukurlah karena dia dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sangat baik di balik lipatan tangannya.

Oke, oke, jika kalian bertanya dia ini kenapa. Akan aku jelaskan. Sesekali mengintip isi hatinya tak apa, 'kan?

Ekhem, sejujurnya dia menjauhi Kyuhyun karena tak mau Sunny tahu hubungan anehnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha membahagiakan _yeoja _itu. Walau sebenarnya dia bosan juga terus menempel dengan Sunny. Waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya habis terkuras.

Dan mengenai perasaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Semenjak dia tak diganggu ataupun meladeni _evil _itu. Hidupnya berubah menjadi benar-benar membosankan dan tersiksa. Entah sejak kapan dia memperhatikan bocah iblis itu. Dan ketika Kyuhyun menjauhinya, dia benar-benar frustasi. Apalagi melihat Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun, bisa kalian bayangkan perasaannya?

Baiklah, baiklah, dia tak akan munafik pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Sekali kata itu terucap. Maka itulah gambaran perasaannya. Dia jatuh **CINTA **pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun saudara-saudara!

Tapi untuk merubah sikapnya ke Kyuhyun? Ah, aku rasa bukan soal mudah. Lagipula masih banyak penghalang di depan sana untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh tak pernah terpikir olehnya terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

Ketika dia mengenal sosok Cho Kyuhyun, sosok itu membuatnya lupa dari dunia nyata. Tapi dia tak mau orang lain tahu tentang perasaannya ini. Mengaku pada diri sendiri saja sangat sulit.

Tapi yang masih menjadi pikirannya adalah Sunny dan Seohyun. Bagaimana dia bisa seolah bersikap tak ada apa-apa jika dua _yeoja _itu akan menderita nantinya? Lagipula hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang akan berakhir. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya saja. Daripada dia tambah frustasi?

Yah, walaupun tindakkannya itu hanya menambah beban pikirannya. Maka dari itu menjauh adalah solusi terbaik. Walau harus tersiksa sendiri, hah inilah akibat jika seseorang sangat keras kepala.

Berakhir pada pengakuan terbodohnya. Yang menyebabkan rencananya gagal total.

.

_**BRUUUUUSSH!**_

"Aargh!"

Sungmin tersentak dari acara malu-malunya. Air dingin yang mengucur entah dari mana menyapa kepala dan tubuhnya. Membuat bajunya basah dan tubuhnya menggigil. Bola mata kelinci itu mendongak seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan si pelaku.

"Kau—" Sungmin mendesis tertahan. Dia masih ingat betul siapa orang ini. Orang yang dulu pernah Sungmin hajar karena melakukan perbuatan mesum di sekolah.

Orang itu... Kim Jehwa!

"Bukankah rasanya dingin, Sungmin-_ah_? Habisnya kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat." _Namja _itu tertawa sinis. Dia sangat puas melihat Sungmin yang basah kuyup karena disiram dengan seember air dingin oleh kedua temannya.

Jemari Sungmin mengepal. Dia sama sekali tak ingin mencari masalah sekarang—walau dia bisa.

_**Greep!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Jehwa menarik kerah baju Sungmin secara kasar. Sungmin yang tadinya masih dalam posisi duduk tertarik untuk berdiri. Bola mata kelincinya menatap tak selera pada orang di depannya ini. Ahh, jika saja kepalanya tidak sakit, dia sudah mengajak <em>namja <em> tak tahu diri ini untuk adu _matrial arts_. Terlebih kondisi kantin yang sepi menguntungkan.

"Aku muak dengan _sunbae _sepertimu. Kau lebih pantas disebut banci daripada ketua kedisiplinan."

"Lepaskan aku."

"Apa? Kau mau mengajakku duel?" tantangnya dengan sombong.

"Apa masalahmu denganku?"

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Ingatanmu seburuk itukah? Kau yang pernah membuat aku malu, brengsek!" Jehwa mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu? Kau tak takut aku laporkan? Kau lupa siapa aku?"

_**Bugh!**_

_Namja _itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke belakang. Kedua temannya dengan sigap menangkap Sungmin.

"Kau bisa apa sekarang, Lee Sungmin _sunbae_?"

Sungmin menatap kosong _namja _bertubuh tinggi di depannya sekarang. Sungguh minat berkelahinya sedang tidak ada.

_**Brush!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Jehwa menyiramkan air dingin ke wajahnya.<p>

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jehwa menoleh dengan cepat ke arah belakang. Kyuhyun menatap empat orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _magnae_?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat namja jelek di dipannya ini. Dan kenapa pula dia memanggil Kyuhyun _magnae_? Itu panggilan khusus orang-orang terdekatnya tahu!

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu entah di mana. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, lepaskan Sungminku. Kau lukai dia sedikit saja, aku tak jamin besok kau masih sanggup berjalan."

Sungmin tersenyum aneh, kata-kata memuakkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun lumayan membuatnya tersanjung dalam kesombongan.

"Sungmin-mu?"

Jehwa menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Kau _gay, sunbae_? Ternyata kau lebih menjijikkan daripada aku. _Gay _murahan!" Jehwa tertawa sinis.

"Dia terlalu berharga untuk kau sebut sebagai _gay _murahan, bajingan."

Aura iblis menguar seketika. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah terkepal kuat. Dia ingat sekarang, _namja_ itu adalah _namja _yang beberapa hari lalu dihajar oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun maju perlahan, senyum iblis seakan tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Huh, menyusahkan sekali."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di UKS.<strong>

_**Tok! Tok!**_

Seorang _yeoja _berseragam putih yang sedang merapihkan mejanya berhenti sejenak. Dia melangkah pelan untuk membuka pintu yang dengan tak sabarnya di ketuk.

_**Krieeet...**_

"_Omona_! Lee-_ssi_?"

"_Annyeong_, Shin-_sonsaeng_."

Shin _sonsaeng _segera mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. Muridnya itu benar-benar basah kuyup, menariknya orang yang membawa Sungmin dulu ke sini tengah dibopong dengan Sungmin.

"Sekarang terbalik, eh?"

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai ke salah satu ranjang dan asal menidurkan diri. Tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Shin _sonsaeng_. Sungmin tersenyum ramah kepada Shin _sonsaeng _ dan _namja _yang basah kuyup itu segera mencari tempat tidur. Napasnya sedikit tersengal karena lelah.

Shin _sonsaeng _dengan cekatan mengambil sebaskom air dingin, handuk, dan antiseptik. Keadaan dua muridnya ini dapat dibilang sangat mengenaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi, anak nakal?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hanya sedikit perkelahian, _Sonsaeng_," jawabnya cepat.

Shin _sonsaeng _ menggeleng prihatin. Dia lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sebelahnya. _Yeoja _itu mengusap kening Sungmin dengan sayang dan membuka perban di tangannya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tanganmu seperti ini, eh?"

Sungmin menunduk dan terdiam. Merasa _namja_ imut itu tak akan menjawab maka Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang punggung tangan Sungmin khawatir angkat bicara, "Percuma, _Songsaeng_. Dia tak akan mau bicara."

"_Aiigo_, Sungmin-_ah_, matamu kenapa bengkak seperti ini? Kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tak mendapat respon.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar mengerikan," komentarnya.

Sungmin sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia hanya diam ketika Shin _sonsaeng _mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mengobati tangannya.

**Ω**

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan keadaan di ruangan itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada bunyi-bunyi samar yang menandakan adanya kehidupan di ruangan serba putih itu. Setelah selesai mengobati Sungmin seadanya dia berdiri dan merapihkan jasnya.

"Aku akan mencarikan pakaian kering untukmu Sungmin, setelah itu aku akan meminta surat izin untuk kalian berdua. Pulang dan istirahatlah. Oh iya, Sungmin-_ah _segera kompres matamu dengan batu es sebelum bertambah parah."

"Kau tak mengobatiku, _Sonsaeng_? Kau tidak lihat betapa hancurnya aku? Luangkanlah sedikit waktumu itu," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan. Hei! Tapi dia benar-benar kesakitan sekarang.

"Aku pergi tak akan lama, bocah. Pakaian Sungmin harus segera diganti, tunggu dan bersabarlah," ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan melihat Shin _sonsaeng_ pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Aiish, ini sakit sekali," gumamnya sambil mengusap noda darah di ujung bibirnya. Mungkin karena kesal dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin lagi.

Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih bersandar dan mengompres matanya sendiri. Dia bersumpah tidak akan menangis seperti itu lagi. Terlalu memalukan.

**Ω**

Lima belas menit berlalu. Namun seperti tak ada tanda-tanda Shin _sonsaeng _akan kembali. Sungmin menyudahi acara mengompres matanya. Dia buka perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya yang bengkak itu. Mengernyit sakit ketika kelopak matanya membuka, tampaknya dampak dari matanya yang bengkak ini sungguh mengerikan.

Tapi mungkin ada yang jauh mengerikan dari keadaan matanya sekarang. Yaitu keadaan Kyuhyun jauh dari kata baik. Sepertinya _namja _itu benar-benar kesakitan. Ringisan tak putus keluar dari anak itu, dia merasa ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya ketika mencoba bergerak. Bahkan untuk menikmati posisi berbaring saja sangat sulit.

Sungmin sebenarnya tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dalam diam dia mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk mengobati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk tanpa suara di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Kompres air dingin yang dia pegang dengan perlahan diusapkannya di bagian wajah Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Aargh!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tidur-tidurannya. Kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sensasi dingin yang mengilukan diterima oleh kulit wajahnya. Namun dia lebih kaget lagi melihat Sungmin sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang kompresan.

"Diamlah, aku akan mengobatimu," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut walau di hatinya terdapat tanda tanya besar kenapa sikap Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas Donghae.<strong>

"_Ya_! Hae-_ya_, kudengar kau dan Hyukkie sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, _eoh_?"

Donghae yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan majalah yang dia baca menoleh malas. Yoochun sudah merangkul pundaknya sok akrab.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

_**Tuk!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Menurutmu siapa?"<p>

Donghae melirik sebal pada Junsu yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di depan bangkunya. Oh jangan lupakan _namja _itu memukul kepala Donghae dengan gulungan kertas.

"Heh, bisakah untuk sehari saja kalian menjauh dariku? Kalian sungguh merepotkan."

Yoochun mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Donghae. "_Yaaa_! Jangan berkata seperti itu Hae-_ya_! Setidaknya karena kami kau jadi termotivasi untuk mendapatkan, Hyukkie."

"Motivasi apa? Kalian itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Bukankah kalian hanya mengejekku?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh."

"Su-ie, berhenti mengejekku." Donghae melemparkan pandangan membunuh lucunya pada Junsu.

Junsu menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Padahal dia hanya memancing agar Donghae cepat bertindak. Kenapa dia terus yang disalahkan?

"Haaa, sudahlah, sekarang ayo ceritakan bagaimana kisah kalian?" Yoochun mengedipkan satu matanya.

Donghae meringis melihat sikap dua orang -yang sebenarnya dengan sangat berat hati diakuinya- temannya ini.

"Tidak mau."

"_Yaa_! Jangan pelit, Ikan jelek!"

"Heh, lumba-lumba nyasar! Kau berisik sekali!"

_**Pletak!**_

"A-_appo_!" Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang dengan kurang ajarnya telah dijitak oleh Yoochun. "Iiish, kalian ini—" geramnya dengan tidak percaya.

Yoochun menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya sok keren. Sedangkan Junsu tertawa menang. Kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini benar-benar menguras kesabaran Donghae.

Junsu menarik-narik ujung jemari Donghae seperti anak kecil yang meminta perhatian dari ibunya.

Merasa ada yang manarik-narik kecil jemarinya Donghae menatap Junsu dingin. "Apa?" sahut Donghae ketus.

"Ayolaaah, ceritakan pada kami~"

Donghae menghela napas. Kemauan dua orang ini benar-benar menyusahkan. "Baiklah, tapi kalian harus memberi tahu sesuatu padaku."

"Hooo, tentu saja! Kami siap mengajarkanmu apapun," ujar Yoochun senang. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Tapi kalian jangan protes ataupun tertawa!" ancamnya.

Yoochun maupun Junsu menampakkan ekspresi bosan. "Iya, iya, cerewet."

_Namja_ berwajah _innocent _itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sedikit tak yakin untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

Donghae mengambil napas gugup. Memandang Yoochun dan Junsu secara bergantian, yang dipandang menatap Donghae aneh.

"Oy, Ikan! Kau tak apa, 'kan?" tanya Junsu khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi Donghae.

"Err—uhmm—"

Yoochun mendekatkan diri ke arah Donghae, membuat kupingnya lebih dekat dengan mulut Donghae. "Kalau bicara itu yang benar. Kami tidak mengerti bahasa kaummu!"

"_Ya_! Memangnya aku kaum apa?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Aish, berhenti berdebat, bodoh!" seru Junsu tak sabar.

Yoochun melemparkan pandangan protes kepada Junsu, "Kami tak berdebat, Chagi."

"Tapi kau membuatnya menunda ucapannya lagi, Chunnie."

"Heee, tapi 'kan itu karena dia tak kunjung bicara apa-apa."

"Aissh, pokoknya jangan berdebat."

"_Ne_, aku—"

"Di hubungan kalian siapa yang _seme_ dan siapa yang _uke_?"

"_**UHUK!**_"

. . . . .

Obrolan dua orang di depan Donghae spontan berhenti. Mereka menatap tak percaya dengan kata-kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"Co-coba kau ulangi kata-katamu barusan," pinta Yoochun.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

"_Yaaa_! Seriuslah sedikit!" teriak Junsu kesal.

"Kalian pasti akan mengejekku," dengus Donghae sebal.

"Tidak, tidak! Kami janji!"

"_Jincha_?"

_Deathglare _langsung diberikan oleh Junsu dan Yoochun karena Donghae terus-terusan menunda pembicaraan.

Akhirnya _namja_ berwajah _innocent _itu menyerah. "Menurut kalian aku lebih cocok jadi _seme_ atau _uke_?" Donghae menggumam.

"Uh?" respon Junsu karena belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"Memangnya arti _seme_ dan _uke _itu apa?"

Donghae menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya hampir tanpa suara, tapi Yoochun dan Junsu masih dapat mendengarnya.

"_Mwo_? Kau tidak tahu apa itu _seme_ dan _uke_?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

Donghae mengangguk dengan polosnya. YooSu saling melirik dengan hati-hati.

_Hening.__  
><em>  
>Yoochun dan Junsu masih memroses apa yang Donghae katakan dengan suara mencicit barusan.<p>

_Seme? Uke? _Donghae tidak tahu artinya?

Tidak tahu?

Tidak tahu arti istilah penting itu?

_**HUH?**_

Alis keduanya bertaut aneh. Lalu keduanya saling menutup mulut mereka. "Hmmftth? Buahahaha!" gelak tawa tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Yoochun maupun Junsu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan yang Donghae ucapkan.

Bagaimana seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA tidak mengetahui istilah yang sangat umum di kalangan mereka itu, huh? Lee Donghae benar-benar bocah polos rupanya.

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Sudah dia duga, bertanya dengan dua makhluk aneh ini sama saja dengan mencemplungkan diri ke dalam jurang kesesatan.

Dalam hati dia mengutuk seseorang yang menciptakan pribahasa, _'Malu bertanya, sesat dijalan.' _Karena pada kenyataannya, saat dia bertanya hanya menambah pengetahuan sesat dari dua orang aneh di depannya kini.

'_Aku salah tanya..._' batin Donghae miris.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>UKS.<strong>

"Aa'aau, pelan-pelan, Ming!"

"Berisik!

Sungmin menggeram kesal tatkala untuk yang sekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengeluh sakit. Kyuhyun selalu meringis ketika kompresan berisi es batu itu menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Bahkan Sungmin terlihat sangat gemas ketika mengompres luka-luka di wajah Kyuhyun.

Bukan.

Lebam di wajahnya bukan sepenuhnya karena tinjuan Kangin maupun Sungmin. Tapi lebam parah ini lebih dipengaruhi oleh pukulan Jehwa dan teman-temannya tadi siang.

Sungmin bahkan tak habis pikir. Bocah di depannya ini sok sekali bersikap pahlawan. Walau awalnya dia dapat menumbangkan dua teman Jehwa, tetapi untuk mengalahkan Jehwa Sungmin harus ikut campur.

"Shin _sonsaeng _lama," gumam Sungmin kesal. Tanpa sadar dia menekan kompresan itu lebih kuat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah_, sakiiit~"

_**Plak!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Jangan seperti anak kecil, bodoh!"<p>

Sangking geramnya, Sungmin justru menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan lap kompresan.

Sudah beruntung Sungmin mau mengobatinya, karena Sungmin juga tak tahu kemana perginya Shin _sonsaeng_. Kyuhyun malah semakin manja terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Sikap Sungmin benar-benar kasar, tak berubah. Sulit dipercaya ini adalah Sungmin yang beberapa jam lalu menangis seperti perempuan yang baru diputusi pacarnya.

"Aku hanya meminta engkau perhatikan, itu saja." Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang yang sudah diberi bantal. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sekarang nadanya terdengar lebih serius.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja dengan semua kata-kata Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya kali ini belum bisa...

"Kau risih melihatku bersama Seohyun?"

"Kau masih bertanya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kau benci padaku?"

"Apa kata-kataku selama ini kurang jelas? Tentu saja!"

"Tidak! Kau tak benci padaku!"

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Kau cinta padaku, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_!"

Sungmin sontak terdiam. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya terkepal erat.

Sungmin beranjak dari tepi kasur untuk membereskan baskom dan lap yang sempat dilemparnya tadi. Bola matanya melirik Kyuhyun, lalu dia menghela napas lelah.

"Min, maafkan aku..."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Maaf apa lagi?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku tidak berlagak bodoh."

"Kita bisa menghadapi ini bersama-sama, Min." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin agar mereka kembali berhadapan..

Sungmin mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Alasanku akan menikah dengan Sunny bukan permainan anak kecil belaka."

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, membawa wajah itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau mau menikahinya tanpa cinta? Kau egois, Min. Sangat egois..."

Sungmin mendecih tak suka. "Egois? Lalu aku harus apa? Berkata padanya agar kami tak jadi menikah lalu mengatakan padanya aku adalah seorang _gay _yang mencintai dirimu? Bisa kau bayangkah betapa kecewanya dia, keluarganya, dan keluargaku, eh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ingin sekali dia berkata bahwa Sunny itu adalah manusia paling picik yang pernah dia temui. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan kepada Sungmin bahwa Sunny sebenarnya telah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia memilih diam. Cukup sadar diri untuk tak membuat Sungmin lebih kalut.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanan Sungmin yang terperban. Seperti mencari pengalihan topik pembicaraan.

Sungmin menariknya dengan perlahan. Malas membahas bagaimana luka ini tercipta.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana bukan urusanku? Kau ini kekasihku!" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Setidaknya saat ini kau kekasihku," sambungnya dengan suara kecil.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Ceritakan saja."

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan saat melihatmu mencium Seohyun, eh?" sindirnya.

"Uh? Kau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

_Namja _imut itu menatap tajam Kyuhyun "Kau tuli?"

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin agar menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun lalu menangkupkan wajah Sungmin di dalam tangannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun begitu lembut. Seakan memohon maaf untuk semua kesalahannya.

"Kau ini egois sekali, Ming."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya di kening Sungmin. Matanya membuka sayu. "Aku lelah, Ming," bisiknya lirih. "Beri aku solusi terbaik bagaimana menyelesaikan perasaan ini."

"Kau pikir aku tak lelah? Mencintaimu itu bagai pilihan paling buruk di hidupku," lirih Sungmin, suaranya seperti tercekat. "Aku harus apa?"

Kedua _namja _itu terdiam cukup lama. Sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini.

"Kau mencintaku, Min." Seulas senyum miris terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun, walau tak sepenuhnya dapat disadari Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini," putusnya datar.

Dirasanya sudah cukup menahan diri dengan Sungmin. Dia bukan _namja_ melankolis dengan kepribadian seperti ini.. Oh, tentu kalian juga tahu bagaimana sisi lain seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Iblis? Oh, mungkin.

"Aku tahu semua yang tidak kau ketahui."

Tengkuk Sungmin serasa meremang saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya di sekitar telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin memajukan wajahnya. Dan dengan bodohnya Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya. Menanti sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya pasrah membuat Kyuhyun makin berani menghilangkan jarak itu.

'_Jika kau membenciku, kenapa kau bersikap pasrah seperti ini, Ming_,' batin Kyuhyun sakit.

_**Chu~**_

Sungmin tak berani membuka matanya ketika merasa bibir Kyuhyun menempel cukup lama di bibirnya, dia tak berani menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Oh, tapi betapa dia merindukan ciuman lembut ini. Bukan ciuman penuh paksaan dan godaan-godaan bodoh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eeuungh—"

Tubuhnya melemas seketika saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya lembut. Tak berniat menyusupkan lidahnya, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Menyalurkan perasaan hangatnya untuk Sungmin. Dia ingin _namja _di depannya ini tahu, Cho Kyuhyun pun sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Sungmin melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun yang semula ada di wajahnya kini berpindah memeluknya dan mengajaknya dengan lembut agar naik ke atas ranjang. Mengusap punggungnya sayang, menghantarkan aliran listrik yang semakin membuat Sungmin melemah.

_Namja _kecil ini sekarang tak mau mengalah. Dia tak hanya ingin pasif dan menerima semuanya. Dan dengan lembut Sungmin mulai membalas lumatan kecil di bibir Kyuhyun seraya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan bingung, namun di balik itu tentu saja dia merasa senang. Pikiran keduanya tampak lebur dalam ciuman hangat itu.

Untuk esok? Gzz, Sungmin benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi untuk besok. Untuk kali ini saja dia berharap Sunny maupun Seohyun menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya sekarang? Dia hanya bisa pasrah tanpa ada sedikitpun niat melawan.

Setelah pengakuan ini, tak mungkin hubungan ini akan berjalan seperti hari kemarin. Dan setelah ini, hubungan ini tak akan berakhir begitu saja.

Ya... Sungmin tahu itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Jam pulang sekolah.<strong>

Kibum merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakkan di atas mejanya. Pelajaran hari ini luar biasa membosankan. Terlebih bocah iblis yang biasanya menemaninya untuk tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tidak masuk seharian. Entah kemana pangeran iblis itu.

Kibum memakai tas selempangnya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Namun tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bisa melihat aura yang sangat menyedihkan dari seorang Seo Joo Hyun. _Yeoja _itu tak henti-hentinya terisak kecil. Sooyoung pun hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggungnya. Kibum tertawa sinis, kaki panjangnya lalu membawanya benar-benar keluar dari kelas itu.

Cinta kadang dapat membuat orang terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Kibum-_ah_!"

Kibum menoleh ke belakang, senyum tipis tersemat di sudut bibirnya. Ternyata ada Siwon dan Zhoumi yang menghampirinya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Zhoumi terlihat kebingungan mencari Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menempel dengan Kibum semenjak hubungannya dengan Sungmin tak terlalu baik.

"Dia tak masuk dari pagi."

"Ck, anak itu payah sekali."

Sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae_, Bummie?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bisakah kalian tidak berdiri di sisi kiri dan kananku?"

Dia merengut tak suka, entah mengapa sekarang dia berdiri di antara Siwon dan Zhoumi, tak tahukah mereka Kibum merasa '_kebanting_' oleh tinggi mereka berdua?

Walau awal mulanya tak mengerti, akhirnya Zhoumi menyingkir sambil tertawa. Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hahahaha~ kau terlalu sensitif, Kibum-_ah_!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu, _Ge_!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Aaaah, kau manis sekali Bummie-_ya_~" goda Zhoumi. Dia memang senang sekali membuat wajah dingin dan kaku itu memerah dan releks. Menurutnya Kibum adalah tipe orang yang sangat pendiam dan kaku.

Siwon menarik belahan pipi Kibum yang _chubby_. "Kau memang manis, Kibum-_ah_."

Kibum menepis tangan Siwon dengan cepat, secepat rona merah yang menjalar di permukaan kulit wajahnya yang sangat putih. Lagi-lagi Siwon dan Zhoumi hanya terkikik melihat sikap Kibum.

"Ck, dasar tukang pamer kemes—aagh!"

_**Brugh!**_

"Aauuuwwh!"

Zhoumi refleks menoleh ke belakang saat dirasanya punggungnya menabrak seseorang—salahkan saja dia yang begitu pintarnya berjalan mundur ke belakang.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Zhoumi yang terlihat bodoh itu.

"Mochi?"

_Namja _imut yang masih sibuk menggosok hidungnya karena tertabrak punggung Zhoumi pun mendongak. Matanya membulat lucu dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ish, koala merah!" sungutnya pada Zhoumi.

Berbeda dengan Henry yang tampak tak suka dengan pertemuannya dengan Zhoumi. Zhoumi justru tersenyum sumringah dan menghambur memeluk mochi-nya.

"_Aiigo_~ aku bertemu kekasihku yang sangat imut ini~" racau Zhoumi asal.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Kau pacaran dengannya Henry-_ah_?" Kibum ikutan bertanya penasaran.

Henry mendorong dada Zhoumi dengan cepat. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Lalu dia menggeleng kuat kepada Kibum dan Siwon.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya asal bicara!" tunjuknya pada Zhoumi yang masih setia memasang wajah penuh senyumnya.

"Aiiish, berhenti menyembunyikan hubungan kita, Mochi." Zhoumi merangkul Henry dengan mesra.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya saling pandang aneh. Kenapa mereka sering sekali bertemu dengan pasangan-pasangan aneh?

"Iiikh! Lepas! Lepas!" Henry dengan cepat menyingkirkan lengan Zhoumi di bahunya dan berlari ke arah Kibum.

"_Hyuuuuung_~ hari ini aku ke kamarmu, yaa?" pintanya penuh harap kepada Kibum.

Siwon mendecak tidak suka. Pasalnya hari ini dia sudah berencana mengajak Kibumnya jalan-jalan di areal kampus berdua saja. Ingat itu, **BERDUA **saja!

"Maaf Mochi, tapi Bummie ada janji denganku," potong Siwon. Sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Siwon. Bahkan dia belum sempat bicara, benar-benar kekanakkan. Sedikit keras Kibum menyikut pinggang Siwon karena kesal.

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu artinya dia akan sendirian lagi di kamarnya hari ini. Hah, tak usah ditanya pasti Wookie bersama Yesung lagi. Lihat sendiri 'kan? Bahkan Wookie sudah pulang duluan bersama Yesung tadi.

"Aaargh, aku harus sendirian lagi?" gerutunya.

_**Gyuuut~**_

"Kau melupakan aku, eh?"

Wajah Henry total memerah karena Zhoumi dengan seenaknya memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Siwon sampai tak bisa menahan senyum mengejeknya.

"Hiiiii—! Kenapa peluk-peluk, sih?" ujar Henry risih. Dia memberontak cukup kuat dalam pelukkan Zhoumi.

Bola mata Henry memandang Kibum dengan tatapan memelas—meminta bantuan. Tapi sepertinya Kibum sama sekali tak mau mengindahkan hal itu.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengannya."

Kibum berbalik sembari menarik pergelangan Siwon. Menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Y-_ya_! Kibum _hyung_! Aiisshh—"

"Kau itu kenapa sih, heem?"

Tubuh Henry seakan menegang ketika Zhoumi meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya. Memeluknya dengan manja.

"Ee-eer, ma-malu, _Ge_!"

"Malu kenapa? Bukankah di sini sudah sepi?" tutur Zhoumi dengan suara rendah. "Kau ini jahat sekali, apa kau tak mau aku temani lagi?"

Henry menunduk lesu. Dia sudah kehabisan akal dan emosi menghadapi Zhoumi. Dan sekarang dia juga tak tahu apa status hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah besar! Tak perlu ditemani lagi!"

"Yakin? Lalu siapa ya yang langsung marah-marah ketika aku meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian? Lalu siapa ya, yang kemarin ketika aku cium pasrah saja?"

"Y-_ya_! Apa yang kau katakan!" Henry membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Zhoumi berang.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu pura-pura tak tahu. "Memangnya aku bicara apa?"

Henry mendecak kesal. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar merepotkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Haah! Aku pergi!" seru Henry tak peduli. Dia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kibum tadi.

"_Ya_! Mau kemana kau?"

"Kemana pun asal tak bertemu denganmu!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku kesal!"

Zhoumi dan Henry kini terpaut jarak dua setengah meter. Dan Zhoumi seperti tak ada selera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Heh, kau mau tahu?" tanya Henry. _Namja _imut itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau seenaknya saja menciumku! Dasar _Gege _mesum!"

"Heh?" Zhoumi mengernyit heran. "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau pergi begitu saja?"

Henry maju teratur mendekati Zhoumi. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan si mochi itu. Untuk apa dia tadi menjauh jika ingin mendekat lagi?

_**Tuk!**_

"Aku malu bertemu dengan kekasihku. Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya sambil menekan bibir Zhoumi dengan telunjuknya, sebelum kabur tentu saja.

Secepat kata-katanya, secepat itu pula namja bernama Henry Lau itu hilang dari pandangan Zhoumi.

"Malu bertemu dengan kekasihnya? _Nuguya_?" Zhoumi bermonolog.

"Kekasih?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berarti aku kekasihnya." Zhoumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

Oh katakan sesuatu! Aku tak mau dia menjadi sepolos Donghae!

Tadinya Zhoumi hanya terdiam di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh. Namun seperti terhantam benda keras, Zhoumi menyadari sesuatu. "_Wait a second_!"

"Mochi, mengakuiku sebagai kekasih, eh?" gumamnya pelan. Seringai iblis makin terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Mungkin di dalam perutnya kini dia merasakan banyaknya kupu-kupu yang berterbangan karena rasa bahagia.

"_Ya_! Henry-ah, _chamkaman_!" seru Zhoumi, ikut berlari mengejar Henry.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa? Hah, yang penting dua orang itu sudah berbaikkan. Jika ingin tahu lebih dalam, silahkan kalian tanyakan sendiri pada mereka, nyahahaha~

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, 04.30 p.m<strong>

"_Ya_! Min, kenapa langsung tidur?" panggil Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang ketika mereka sampai di kamar langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping tubuh Sungmin yang sedang dalam posisi menelungkup. Penampilan Kyuhyun setidaknya lebih baik sekarang karena sudah mendapatkan perawatan dari Shin _sonsaeng_ yang datang satu jam setelah -_ekhem_- kalian tahu kejadian tadi. Segera mengobatinya dengan telaten. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian dengan sweter yang diberikan dokter sekolah itu.

"Min, mandi dulu," saran Kyuhyun yang berusaha bicara lembut. Mengabaikan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau urusi dirimu sendiri, hah?" ujar Sungmin kasar. Suaranya sedikit aneh karena teredam oleh bantal.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungmin benar-benar manusia keras kepala yang menghabiskan kesabarannya. _Namja _itu masih marah padanya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi, eh?

"Kau masih marah, Min? Hei, kenapa kau bersikap kasar terus padaku? Bersikaplah lebih lembut padaku, Min."

"_In your dream_, Cho!"

Menyerah. Lebih baik Kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya dulu baru membujuk Sungmin lagi. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa tercipta manusia sekeras kepala ini?

**Ω**

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit Kyuhyun mandi, mengganti baju, dan meringis karena lebam di wajahnya—abaikan yang terakhir. Penampilan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih segar dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans _selutut.

Dia mendesah frustasi kala melihat Sungmin masih kekeuh berada di posisi menelungkupnya. Ah, mungkin sekarang _namja _itu sudah tertidur. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diabaikan.

_**Kryuyuuukk...**_

Kyuhyun teringat mereka berdua yang belum makan sama sekali, bahkan sekarang perutnya sudah mulai protes. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk mengambil makanan. Yah, berjalan di luar mungkin berguna untuk menjernihkan pikiran juga.

_**Blaaam!**_

Sesaat setelah pintu ditutup Sungmin bangkit dari acara menelungkup rianya. Duduk bersila di atas kasur sembari mengacak rambutnya. Imut, gayanya benar-benar membuatku gemas.

"Aiissh, Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

_**Puk, puk, puk!**_

_Namja _itu memukul-mukul pipinya sendiri. Dan menggumam kesal, lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri. Entahlah, dia terlihat lucu dan konyol sekarang.

Mengingatkanku saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tak jauh berbeda risihnya, nyahaha~

"Berciuman seperti itu, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

Setelah itu tangannya mengusap lehernya. Sedikit sakit di bagian itu, oh tentu saja si Cho Kyuhyun itu dengan beraninya membuat _kissmark _di tempat yang tak tertutup itu. Sialan!

"Arrgghh! Beraninya si brengsek itu!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Kaki kecil itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah tergesa. Untuk mandi tentu saja, sekalian mencoba menghapus tanda menjijikkan -baginya- itu.

Kejadian hari ini terlalu berat untuk dijabarkan. Otakknya bekerja keras untuk menelaah apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Bahkan dia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika bertemu dengan Sunny besok. Setelah mencium _yeoja_ itu, kini di lehernya terdapat _kissmark_ dari _namja _lain. Oww, Senin yang melelahkan.

.

.

**Ω**

**05.00 p.m**  
><em><strong><br>Cklek!**_

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar membawa dua nampan makanan. Kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok Sungmin di kamarnya.

"Min?" panggilnya.

Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sedikit ribut dari arah kamar mandi. _Namja _tampanitu tersenyum, pasti Sungmin ada di dalam sana. Lalu diletakkannya dengan hati-hati kedua nampan itu di meja dan dia sendiri duduk manis di sofa. Menunggu Sungmin selesai.

_**Cklek!  
><strong>_  
>Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan senyumnya makin merekah saja. Melihat Sungmin yang keluar hanya memakai kaus pink kebesaran dan celana pendek ketat hitam sepuluh centi di atas lututnya. Hmm, <em>Sungmin's style<em>. Dia juga masih sibuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan kirinya. Sedikit susah mungkin karena tangan kanannya diperban seperti itu.

"Butuh bantuan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam, sejak kapan bocah mesum dan kurang ajar itu ada di sana? Lalu tiba-tiba Sungmin tersenyum, "Boleh. Bagaimana jika kau membantuku mencincang manusia kurang ajar bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tawarnya.

"Kau benar-benar masih marah," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Diam atau kau kuhajar lagi," ujarnya sadis.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Melawan kata-kata Sungmin benar-benar tak ada gunanya, ya jika saja situasi mereka tak rumit seperti sekarang mungkin dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa mematahkan semua ucapan arogan Sungmin.

"Sulit dipercaya kau adalah Lee Sungmin yang beberapa jam lalu menangis ketika mengungkapkan cintanya kepadaku, huh," cibir Kyuhyun pelan. Mengeluarkan segala yang ada di pikirannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"_Arra, arra_. Sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu," tawar Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai memakan makanannya.

Haaah, dia benar-benar lapar.

Sungmin duduk di bagian sofa yang jaraknya paling jauh dari Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil mangkuk supnya. Namun dia terdiam, menahan ringisan ketika tangannya berusaha menggunakan sendok. Lukanya bertambah parah sehingga menyulitkannya memakai sendok seperti ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk nasinya, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan. Namun dia berhenti makan ketika dia sadar Sungmin tak akan mungkin bisa makan dengan baik.

Ketika _namja _kelinci itu ingin memulai makannya menggunakan tangan kiri, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Apa lagi? Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang!" sentak Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bukan anak kecil," tolak Sungmin kasar.

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar dan mengalah. Lebih baik dia melanjutkan makannya sampai habis dulu. Dan kita lihat bagaimana cara Lee Sungmin menghabiskan makanannya.

**Ω**

_**Grab!  
><strong>_  
>"Kau ini keras kepala sekali," kata Kyuhyun yang mulai geram karena Sungmin tak kunjung menghabiskan makanannya karena kesulitan. Sedang Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya selang sepuluh menit yang lalu.<p>

Sungmin mencibir tatkala mangkuk nasi dan supnya direbut oleh Kyuhyun. Apakah kini dia terlihat selemah itu?

"Sekarang buka mulutmu dan cepat habiskan makanan ini."

Sungmin dengan berat membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan pertama dari Kyuhyun. Dia juga lapar, tahu! "Kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Dan kau keras kepala sekali."

Dua manusia itu kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang menyuapi Sungmin dan Sungmin yang sibuk menguyah makanannya.

"Hey, _kissmark _dariku bagus juga," ujar Kyuhyun iseng. Tak tahan dengan kediaman yang sering tercipta di antara keduanya.

Sungmin refleks menggerakkan tangannya agar menutupi bagian lehernya itu. "Kau menyebalkan," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kadang kejujuran itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku lega kau akhirnya mau mengatakannya padaku," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hati dia bersumpah agar tak pernah melakukan hal yang paling memalukan seperti tadi. Eh, sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan kalimat itu hari ini?

"Min, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa bertunangan dengan Sunny."

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku nanti akan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu!" tolak Sungmin tegas. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur. Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih menyuapinya.

'_Cih, dia benar-benar keras kepala_.'

Akhirnya Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali mangkuk nasi di atas meja dan menyusul Sungmin yang sedang tidur terlentang di atas kasur. Yang akibat perbuatannya itu bajunya yang kebesaran itu sedikit tersingkap sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya. Kyuhyun harus mati-matian bersabar untuk tidak menyerang _namja _kelinci itu.

"Hey, bahkan kau belum bilang kau memaafkanku, setidaknya katakan itu, Min!"

Sungmin membuka sedikit matanya. Bukannya menanggapi permintaan Kyuhyun, _namja _itu justru memiringkan badannya. Sikap mau tidur dan berusaha mengabaikan Kyuhyun, ck.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun begitu salut pada Yesung. Bagiamana Yesung bisa bertahan selama ini menghadapi makhluk paling keras kepala seperti Sungmin? Eh, tapi sepertinya sikap kasar berkelanjutannya ini hanya berlaku kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, haha!

Otaknya berpikir. Bagaimana cara menghadapi situasi Sungmin sekarang. Karena sekarang tak ada lagi aksi perang dingin antara keduanya. Tak ada aksi cemburu-cemburuan lagi. Yang ada adalah bagaimana melakukan aksi untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Bingung dengan kata-kataku? Oh, tenang saja, aku juga sama bingungnya dengan kalian.

Namun nampaknya jiwa setan Kyuhyun untuk menghadapi Sungmin telah kembali. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Membuat dirinya menindih Sungmin. Napas hangat yang berhembus di lehernya membuat Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan dia sangat terkejut karena tubunhnya sudah berada di bawah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, siapa yang wajahnya memerah sekarang," bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Bagaimana bisa orang percaya tubuh semungilmu dan wajah sepolos ini menghajarku sampai babak belur?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Sungmin merinding seketika.

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa sosok ini adalah sosok keras kepala yang bisa bicara kasar kepadaku setelah mengungkapkan cintanya kepadaku seperti tadi?" Kini bibir itu terbuka. Mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk menjilat pipi kenyal Sungmin.

Lagi dan lagi Sungmin seakan kehilangan tenanganya ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Sosok Lee Sungmin yang kalap karena cemburu. Itu sangat menggairahkan, kau tahu?"

"Be-berengsek!" maki Sungmin tertahan.

"Kau berhasil membuatku seperti orang bodoh, Min. Terpaku karena ucapanmu dan air matamu yang mengalir seperti itu. Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku dengan tangisanmu itu," ujar Kyuhyun jujur. "Seohyun, eh? Kau cemburu dengan wanita murahan seperti dirinya."

"Jangan asal mengatakan seseorang murahan, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya sehingga terlentang. Membuat kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dalam satu pandangan yang terlalu rumit maknanya untuk dijabarkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau terlalu baik, Min. Ahh—atau kau terlalu munafik karena terus-terusan menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri seperti ini?"

"Bajingan!"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di sisi kepalanya agar tak dapat memberontak lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu selama ini aku sudah bersabar menghadapimu." Kyuhyun menatapnya lurus. Pandangan dingin yang sama. Pandangan yang paling Sungmin benci.

"Katakan padaku—" Kyuhyun memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Bibir mereka hampir kembali bersentuhan. "Apakah kau berdebar-debar saat menciumnya?"

**TIDAK!**

Tentu saja hati Sungmin menjerit tidak. Karena itu memang kenyataannya.

"Jawab, Min..."

Melihat Sungmin yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggoda _namja _itu. Membuat senyum kemenangan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau memang mencintaiku."

_**Cup!**_

Satu kecupan penuh kasih diberikan Kyuhyun di kening Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin sampai bergetar saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu padanya.

_**Cuup!**_

"Maafkan aku." Kecupan di masing-masing kelopak mata Sungmin mengakhirinya. Setelah melakukan itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan menjauhi Sungmin.

"Aduuh, aku harus mengembalikan nampan-nampan ini. Kau tunggu aku ya, Min." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin.

Bahkan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin, tak lupa _namja _itu menyunggingkan senyum bagai malaikatnya. Membuat Sungmin terperangah dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sesantai itu? Dan apa-apaan sikapnya tadi? Sungmin bahkan **BELUM** memaafkannya!

"Cih, _namja _itu benar-benar sialan," ujar Sungmin sembari memegang keningnya yang dikecup Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan senyum damai yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui. Dia tertawa pelan, mungkin bisa disebut dengan tawa miris.

"Kalau aku memang mencintaimu lalu kenapa? Dasar bodoh..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Ryeowook 08.30 p.m<strong>

Tirai jendela itu masih setia terbuka. Menampakkan pemandangan malam yang entah kenapa terasa menarik untuknya. Walah dia sedikit kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan membuka jendela itu karena _namja_ cantik itu terus-terusan melarangnya.

Dagu _namja _berambut hitam dengan tatanan agak acak-acakkan itu tertopang di punggung tangannya. Terlihat kantung matanya cukup menghitam. Pertanda kurang tidur.

"_Hyung, _kenapa, sih?"

_Namja _itu tersentak kala merasa sepasang lengan mungil merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Seketika tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit tegang kembil rileks.

"Kau kurang tidur, _Hyung_?"

"Hmm…"

"Yesung _hyung_ tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terlalu diam hari ini," ujar _namja _cantik itu.

"Wookie-_ya_?"

"Nng?"

"Bisakah aku tidur di sini bersamamu malam ini?" pinta _namja _itu.

Wookie melepaskan rangkulannya dan duduk di depan Yesung—_namja _berambut hitam itu. Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Wookie lembut, menatapnya sendu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau juga sering menginap di sini. _Hyung _kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Wookie khawatir melihat perubahan Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa semenjak kemarin dia tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan tidur di kelaspun terasa sangat sulit. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kau bohong..."

Yesung menutup tirai dan menarik tangan Wookie pelan agar duduk di ranjang Wookie. Yesung tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup kening Wookie, tak ayal _namja _yang pintar memainkan piano itu merona hebat.

"Aiish, _Hyung _ini kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini?"

"Hmm, kau banyak diam."

"Berapa hari ini aku kurang tidur.."

"Pantas, kau terlihat lelah," ujar Wookie, tangan mungilnya membelai wajah Yesung yang kuyu dengan sayang. "Tidurlah aku akan menghubungi Henry dulu."

Yesung menidurkan dirinya di ranjang Wookie ketika _namja _mungil itu meninggalkan dirinya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak cukup jauh. Yesung mencoba memejamkan matanya, berhasil memang. Tapi itu tak cukup membuatnya tertidur, ia mendengus kesal entah karena apa.

"Mau kumatikan lampunya, _Hyung_?" tawar Wookie yang menyadari Yesung masih gelisah.

"Euungh... boleh."

_**Ctek!  
><strong>_  
>Gelap, Wookie berjalan dalam diam ke arah tempat tidur Henry. Hari ini dia lelah sekali, dan tidur adalah alternatif paling tepat.<p>

"_Jaljayo, Hyung_..." ucap Wookie pelan.

"Ne..."

**Ω**

_**Srek—srek—**_

Wookie menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan tak jauh dari tempatnya kini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Aiiish!"

Berusaha mengabaikan decakkan itu, Wookie kembali lagi bergelung nyaman dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

_**Srekkk—sreeek—**_

"Uurghh."

Wookie membuka matanya sedikit. Dia benar-benar mengantuk tapi Yesung terus bergerak di sebrang sana. Membuatnya cukup khawatir.

"Kau tak bisa tidur, _Hyung_?" Wookie berbisik lirih. Walau tempat tidur mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Tak memudarkan pendengaran Yesung untuk mendengar bisikkan Wookie yang terdengar khawatir.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau belum tidur," lanjutnya ketika melihat Yesung hanya diam sambil memunggunginya.

_**Sreek...**_

Yesung membalikkan badannya. Menatap Wookie yang juga sedang menatapnya di seberang sana. Dia cukup merasa bersalah karena mengganggu waktu tidur kekasih mungilnya itu.

"_Aniya_, aku baik-baik saja."

Wookie memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap manik mata Yesung yang terlihat sayu dan lelah.

"Aku akan menunggumu bercerita, _Hyung_. Selamat tidur," ujar Wookie dengan senyumnya.

Dengan perlahan Wookie merubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Yesung. Beginilah dia, tidak akan mencampuri urusan orang lain selama orang itu tak mau membaginya. Tapi dengan cara ini juga—

"Aku mimpi buruk... akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi."

—orang-orang menjadi terpancing oleh sikapnya. Wookie tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, _Hyung_."

Yesung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mengacak surai hitamnya sedikit frustasi. Walau tampak biasa saja di luar. Sebenarnya beberapa malam ini Yesung sering sekali terjaga dan memikirkan sesuatu yang dia juga bingung apa.

"Tentang _yeoja_ itu ya, _Hyung_?"

Wookie bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Yesung. Memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

"Siapa?"

"Sunny," jawab Wookie singkat.

"Eh, kau tahu darimana?"

Tubuh mungil itu terkikik. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Kadang ketika kau tidur kau menyebutkan namanya."

Yesung terperanjat. Bahkan saat tidur dia menggumamkan nama _yeoja _ itu, ukh...

Yesung membelai puncak kepala Wookie dengan sayang. "Kau dengar apa saja, umm?"

"Hmm, kau bilang kau sangat membencinya. Dan kau bilang jangan dekati Sungmin _hyung _lagi. Memang dia siapamu, sih?"

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"

Wookie mengeratkan pelukkannya. Menggeliat nyaman di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Hanya pada saat malam dan suasana gelap seperti inilah _namja _mungil itu berani bermanja-manja pada Yesung.

"Boleh..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas Kyuhyun, 07.56 a.m<strong>

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju bangkunya dengan wajah sumringah pagi ini. Walau wajahnya masih tampak lebam tak menyurutkan sinar kebahagiaan iblis di raganya. Apapun itu pasti berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk kelas? Jung _sonsaeng _sepertinya akan mengamuk padamu."

_**Brugh!**_

"Hmm, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sesudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya.

Kibum benar-benar tak bisa berubah. Bicara sedikit dan tiba-tiba, juga nada suaranya yang datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Entahlah, dia terlalu sensitif jika ada murid yang membolos mungkin."

"Haah, padahal sekolah ini baru memulai KBM sekitar dua minggu kenapa sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun aku belajar di sini," lanjut Kyuhyun dramatis dan diakhiri dengan tawa.

Kibum menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Sepertinya baru beberapa hari yang lalu anak ini masuk dengan wajah bagai iblis. Dan itu kembali terjadi hari ini.

"Jadi apalagi yang membuatmu sesenang ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Tentu saja semua ini karena Lee Sungmin. Dia tahu, setelah kejadian kemarin dia telah memiliki hati _namja _itu seutuhnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mendapatkan Lee Sungmin tanpa embel-embel kontrak di akhirnya.

Langkah pentingnya tentu saja menghilangkan para pengganggu.

"Kau tahu, Sunny tidak masuk hari ini."

Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan _day dreaming_-nya secara tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh ke arah Kibum, "Kau bicara apa, _Hyung_?"

Topik yang dibicarakan Kibum kali ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dia bahkan sampai menarik kursinya agar makin dekat dengan Kibum.

"Sunny sakit, Seohyun juga tak masuk. Mungkin dua orang itu tak akan masuk beberapa hari ini."

"Aku kemarin masih melihatnya, lho!" sambung Kyuhyun cepat.

"Lalu?" Kibum mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Berarti dia akan punya waktu yang banyak bersama Sungmin. Lihat! Betapa beruntungnya dia.

_**Grep!  
><strong>_  
>Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik bahu Kibum agar berhadapan dengannya. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Kau tahu, <em>Hyung<em>. Walau kau jarang bicara, sekali bicara kau benar-benar mengatakan hal yang berguna!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Berarti untuk beberapa hari ini tak akan ada perusuh diantara dirinya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengembalikkan kursinya ke tempat semula. Pandangannya menerobos jauh ke luar jendela sana. Cuacanya benar-benar cerah. Seperti suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Nanti sore kita ada kegiatan klub, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan Kibum. "Ah, _mianhae, Hyung_. Sepertinya aku berhenti saja dari kegiatan klub."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku itu mau jadi dokter bukan sastrawan, _Hyung_~"

Kibum memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. Bocah disampingnya ini banyak sekali alasannya. Bilang saja dia malas dan ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Alasan..."

Kyuhyun tertawa setan. Kibum benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Lagipula siapa yang mau menunda bertemu dengan Sungmin di kamar mereka nanti. Huaaaa~ tak masalah jika _namja _itu akan kasar lagi padanya.

Iseng, Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya hanya untuk membuka video yang sudah sangat lama tak dia buka. Saat ponsel itu memutar video yang durasinya tak sampai lima menit, _namja _berambut ikal berwarna kecoklatan itu tak berhenti tersenyum. Semuanya bermula dari video ini. Dan sepertinya sekarang dia tak memerlukan video keramat ini, uhhh, tapi dia masih ingin menyimpannya.

"Dasar bocah mesum."

"Eh—HUAA!"

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang hampir terlonjak itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ukkkh, apaan sih_, Hyung_?"

Kibum melemparkan pandangan meremehkannya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Dasar calon dokter mesum," komentarnya singkat.

Kyuhyun mendecak tak suka dia hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saat mengetahui Kibum sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, dengan jarak wajah keduanya yang terlampau dekat. Dan _namja _dingin itu menatap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Cih...

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat Siang di Kelas Sungmin.<strong>

Geram. Itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan suasana hati seorang Kim Heechul sekarang. Bagaimana dia tidak geram jika di depannya kini ada seorang makhluk imut yang terus-terusan melamun tanpa menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya.

"_Ya_! Sudah belum melamunnya?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sesekali saat merasakan senggolan di bahunya.

Bola mata kelincinya menatap bingung ketika melihat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

Heechul menghela napas. "Hampir lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya kau baru bangun dari acara melamunmu."

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hanya sepintas Sungmin melihat kumpulan itu, sudah dapat diduga olehnya pertanyaan macam apa yang ingin ditanyakan. Apalagi dia sering menghilang dan kemarin ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau tidak apa, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Bagaimana kabar bajingan itu?" tanya Kangin dingin.

Sungmin menunduk. "_Ne, eomma, gwaenchana_..." Dan pertanyaan inilah yang paling malas Sungmin bahas. Semua pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun. "Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Ya, sepertinya mereka memang baik-baik saja. Kesampingkan saja semua masalah yang menumpuk dan membuatnya pusing itu. Ironi, _eoh_?

"Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja ketika melihat pacarmu itu berdekatan dengan wanita lain?" tanya Heechul geram. Oh sepertinya dia sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Kangin.

Sungmin mengacak rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang. Dia semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang dia dan Kyuhyun bangun. Hah, sepertinya dia memang harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

"_Ya_! Kau melamun lagi, Minnie!" sentak Heechul saat Sungmin kembali tenggelam di dunianya yang memusingkan.

"Eh! Maafkan aku," responnya kaku.

Heecul melirik Sungmin dengan seksama. Dan **bingo! **dia melihat itu!

"Hebat sekali bocah itu bisa membuat Sungmin kita seperti ini," komentar Heechul sembari menurunkan kerah baju Sungmin, tentu saja _kissmark _itu terlihat dengan jelas. Sesuatu yang semakin membuat Sungmin menunduk. Leeteuk dan Kangin tentu saja merasa kaget melihatnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana bisa kau sebut keadaanmu baik-baik saja, Min? Pacarmu berselingkuh, dan berapa hari ini kau hilang dari kami. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tak mau menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Heechul beruntun. Dia sudah lelah menunggu Sungmin bercerita.

"Kami khawatir, Minnie," tambah Leeteuk.

"Dan apakah bocah itu meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Heechul kesal melihat Sungmin ternodai.

Kangin sebenarnya ingin angkat bicara tentang _kissmark _itu, tapi Leeteuk mencegahnya.

"Aku sudah besar, _Hyung_," bantah Sungmin pelan.

Sedikit disesali karena di sini sedang tidak ada Hankyung, jika ada mungkin Sungmin akan terselamatkan dari serbuan pertanyaan ini.

Sungmin mendengus, nampaknya dia masih mempertahankan keputusannya untuk bungkam dan tidak menceritakan apapun pada teman-temannya ini.

"Ngg... sudahlah, _Hyung_. Toh mereka baik-baik saja."

Kumpulan orang yang sedang mengerumuni Sungmin itu secara serempak menoleh. Yesung dengan kepala tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangannya mengguman kesal. Mungkin karena waktu tidurnya diganggu. Dan tak ada yang tahu Sungmin memekik kesenangan di dalam hatinya karena ada penghambat untuk aksi serbu pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Kau tidur di kelas? Waw, tak bisa kupercaya, _Hyung_." ujar Kangin heran.

"Maafkan kami Yesungie, kami tak tahu kau ada di sini," tambah Leeteuk tanpa beban.

_**Poor **_** Yesungie.**

"Heh, Jongwoon. Berapakali kubilang kepadamu, kau adalah orang yang akan kucakar pertama kali jika Sungmin tersakiti dengan bocah itu, 'kan?" seru Heechul geram.

Sedangkan Yesung memilih tak menghiraukan ocehan dari Heechul. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Mencari posisi pas untuk tidur.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "_Mianhae yeorobun_!" ujarnya sedikit keras sebelum mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari KangTeukChul yang masih setia mengintrogasinya.

"Y-_ya_! Aiissh, mau kemana anak itu!" gusar Heechul yang benar-benar geram melihat sikap tertutup Sungmin. Daridulu mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengorek informasi dari si pendiam itu.

"Sudah kubilang, _Hyung_. Serahkan Sungmin kepada Yesung _hyung _saja," tanggap Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. Sifat keras kepala Sungmin memang tak dapat berubah. Dan salah satu yang bisa menanganinya adalah si misterius Yesung ini.

Bertanya kenapa Yesung dengan damainya tidur? Oh ayolah, hari ini dia tak perlu berkeliaran dengan serius karena dia tahu, objek yang menjadi pengamatannya ini sedang tidak ada.

Sunny tak masuk sekolah bukan? Dia tahu itu.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Hey, haruskah aku jelaskan itu semua?

"Issh, orang ini," gerutu Heechul saat melihat Yesung yang mengabaikan mereka.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin, nanti Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong mencari kita," saran Leeteuk yang tak mau keadaan makin canggung. Dan saran itu sepertinya ditanggapi positif, mereka mengikuti Leeteuk.

Ketika rombongan itu keluar. Mata Yesung yang tadinya terpejam dengan perlahan terbuka. Dia menghela napas lelah. Lagi-lagi dia gagal untuk tidur nyenyak.

Malam kemarin hanya dia habiskan untuk bercerita ke pada Wookie. Yang akhirnya dia seperti mendongeng, hingga tak sadar kekasih kecilnya itu sudah terlelap di dadanya. Dan Yesung tak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Yesung mengusap rambutnya kasar lalu menggumam, "Menyebalkan..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>12.30 p.m<strong>

Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat di koridor sekolahnya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana, dia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja dan yang terpenting menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang membuat otaknya ingin pecah. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, maka dia akan menjawab "Merumitkan".

Dan tak ketinggalan sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibirnya. Mengumpat semua perbuatan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Sungmin _sunbae_!"

_Namja _mungil itu tiba-tiba melambatkan jalannya. Menengok ke belakang dan memaksa senyum pada sang pemanggil. Seorang _namja_ tampan setengah berlari ke arahnya. "_Waeyo_, Minho-_ya_?" tanya Sungmin kepada salah satu _hoobae_-nya itu.

Minho yang sudah berada di depan Sungmin menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Minho menatap Sungmin cemas. Sepertinya _hoobae_-nya dari klub taekwondo itu menghadapi sesuatu yang gawat.

"Hah, hah, S-Sunbae—klub kita hancur!"

"Huh?"

Oh, tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan ini semua karena perbuatannya yang kalap tempo hari.

"Sasak latihan yang ada di ruangan itu hancur, ruangan juga berantakkan!" lapornya panik.

Tubuh Sungmin membeku. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pelakunya—dia sendiri. Aisssh, lihatlah kerusakan yang telah dia perbuat. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Err—"

Bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung harus menjawab apa!

"_Annyeong yeorobun_!"

Bagai sebuah keberuntungan sosok itu datang menemui mereka. Sang penanggung jawab kedua setelah Sungmin, Zhoumi. Jika _namja_ tinggi itu tidak datang, sudah dipastikan Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Tapi lihatlah siapa yang sedang bersama _namja _keturunan Cina itu. Dia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa bersama Siwon dan—hei, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bersama mereka?

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin _hyung_," sapanya ramah pada Sungmin. Dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyum oleh Sungmin. Sudah lumayan lama mereka tak bertegur sapa seperti ini. Padahal Sungmin dan Zhoumi dapat dikatakan dekat.

"Syukurlah kau ada di sini, _Ge_!" ujar Minho lega.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Minho bingung.

"Kau harus ikut aku!" Tiba-tiba Minho menyeret Zhoumi agar ikut dengannya. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja. "_Ya_! Choi Minho jangan asal tarik!"

Siwon menatap Sungmin seakan bertanya. Tapi Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan saling berhadapan tiba-tiba saling membuang muka. Siwon yang menyadari keanehan itu mengernyit bingung.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanyanya bingung.

"Err, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sungmin gugup. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Baik-baiklah kalian berdua." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau mencibir kepergian Siwon yang seenaknya itu. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sungmin seperti ini. Memang sih tujuan awalnya dia pergi bersama dua orang itu untuk mencari Sungmin. Tapi kok rasanya—

"Ming?"

"Cho!"

Keduanya mendecak sebal karena tak sengaja bicara berbarengan. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan sebal, sebaliknya Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai saat melihat Sungmin.

"Kau duluan saja!"

"Kau duluan saja!"

Lagi-lagi keduanya saling tatap tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama dan berbarengan. Cih, seperti cerita-cerita murahan di film saja.

"Ayolaah, aku mau ke perpustakaan sekarang," tuntut Sungmin yang kesal karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandanginya.

Hooh, jika kalian ingin tahu jantungnya sudah berdetak tak beraturan saat ini karena bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi dia lagi-lagi berangkat ke sekolah mendahului Kyuhyun sehinggar tak perlu berurusan dengan _namja _itu, tapi sekarang?

"Cepatlah bica—_YA_!" Sungmin rasanya benar-benar ingin menghajar Kyuhyun karena dengan tiba-tiba _namja _beraura setan itu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Apa orang-orang di dunia ini tidak punya cara lain selain menarik tiba-tiba begini?

_Namja _imut itu kembali berontak. Tak bisakah Kyuhyun mengajaknya dengan baik-baik? Tangannya berdenyut nyeri karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin akhirnya diam —walau dalam hati masih mengumpat— saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke luar dari gedung sekolah dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang. Memilih tempat yang paling sepi, yaitu di bawah pohon yang rindang daunnya dengan rerumputan hijau sebagai alasnya.

_**Bugh!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Auuh—" Sungmin mengaduh saat dengan kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun menghempaskan Sungmin untuk duduk. Sepertinya tak ada kata bersikap halus pada Kyuhyun jika seperti ini.<p>

"Aaarrgh, kau ini! Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh?" tanya Sungmin tak sabar.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin lalu menyenderkan dirinya di batang besar pohon yang melindungi mereka dari teriknya matahari. Bahkan seakan tak ada beban Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin.

Sungmin terperangah. Bahkan _namja _di sampingnya ini tidak meminta maaf padanya. Sungmin kembali mengumpat. Jadi ini dampaknya dia dan Kyuhyun berbaikkan?

Err, tidak bisa disebut berbaikkan juga sih jika kemarin mereka menyelesaikannya dengan ciuman panas di UKS dan perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun di kamar mereka yang—urgh, hentikan. Sungmin bisa gila jika mengingat itu. Yang jelas, perangai bocah setan ini kembali ke awal. Kurang ajar dan senang menggodanya. Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

"Hhh, kau itu—"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku lagi tadi pagi, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk bersender juga. Tak ada gunanya marah-marah dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Apa peduliku menunggumu?"

"Jangan konyol, Min. Tentu saja karena kau kekasihku."

Sungmin mendecak. "Aku bilang mencintaimu bukan berarti aku mau jadi kekasihmu," jelasnya acuh. Hooo, lihatlah Lee Sungmin masih keras kepala rupanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menarik perhatian _namja _di sampingnya. "Dasar bocah gila, sekarang dia tertawa seperti itu," cibir Sungmin.

_**Greeepp!**_

Tangan kurus itu menarik tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring di pangkuannya. Sungmin yang ingin bangkit tiba-tiba tertahan karena Kyuhyun menahan bahunya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud **bocah gila**, eh?"

"Te-tentu saja kau!"

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu dalam jarak sedekat ini, bibirnya secara otomatis terkunci tak membantah.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, banyak orang yang melihatnya, hoi!"

"Heh, di sini sangat sepi, apa peduliku?" ucapnya seraya mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika napas Kyuhyun yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti mendekat. Mengamati wajah Sungmin dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar terasa berbeda. Ide jahil melesak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun meniupkan napasnya di bibir Sungmin.

"Hey, Min. Kenapa kau menutup matamu?" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin seduktif.

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin bangkit dengan tiba-tiba. "_Ya_! Kau menggodaku lagi, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas saat melihat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan menghadiahi Kyuhyun _deathglare _yang sangat lucu.

"Heeeiii, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu jika kau tak ingin aku menciummu di sini."

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas. Dan Sungmin semakin mencibir perlakuan Kyuhyun. Menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan punggungnya untuk bersandar di batang pohong kokoh itu. Menahan kesal dengan cara menikmati semilir angin yang entah kenapa terasa sejuk hari ini.

Baru saja Sungmin menikmati waktu di hidupnya yang rumit. Dengan seenak jidat Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. Hah, jika dilihat dari ekspresinya _namja _berambut ikal itu begitu menikmatinya

"Demi Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bertingkah semaumu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Diam atau kau kucium."

WOW! Hebat! Kata ancaman itu kini keluar lagi setelah sekian lama! Haaaah, aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

_'Sial, kata-kata itu lagi,' _batin Sungmin.

"Ming, bagaimana jika Sabtu besok kita kencan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, apa aku tak salah dengar?"

Kyuhyun mendecak, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Senyum mengejek menjadi jawaban undangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih ingat betul bagaimana **romantisnya **kencan pertama mereka dulu. Sehingga dengan mudah sekarang Sungmin menjawab, "Aku tak mau!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya "_Yaah_! Kenapa tidak mau?" nadanya terdengar tak suka dengan penolakkan ini.

"Bagaimana jika Sunny tahu?"

Hoh! Lihat kata-katanya sekarang! Kata-kata yang seakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang ingin berkencan di belakang pacar Sungmin yang lain—selingkuh istilah mudahnya.

"Sunny dan Seohyun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, mungkin sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Ayolah, Ming!" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Mereka tak masuk sekolah? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa itu penting untukmu, Ming?"

"Tentu saja karena Sunny itu—"

"Kau hanya kekasihku!" potong Kyuhyun. Dia cukup muak mendengar Sungmin mengatakan Sunny itu tunangannya untuk berulang kali.

Sungmin sontak terdiam. Sepenuhnya bukan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tapi karena tahu Sunny yang tidak masuk sekolah. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Bagaimana juga dia tidak sadar, Sunny tak mengganggunya dari kemarin sampai hari ini. Huh, dia merasa gagal merawat _yeoja _itu sekarang. Bagaimana jika keluarganya tahu? Hah, hidupnya kembali rumit.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada Sungmin segera bertindak. Dia tak mau Sungminnya memikirkan _yeojadeul _tak tak penting itu.

"_Yah_! Jadi tidak kita kencannya?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia kontan menggeleng tak mau. "Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau mengajakku keluar untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali?" tanya Sungmin sarkastis.

Kalian semua tentu ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu bukan? Benar! Sungmin diabaikan demi _game_!

Kyuhyun tersindir. Tentu saja itu salahnya. "Aku janji kita akan benar-benar kencan kali ini, Min!" Kyuhyun membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Tidak!"

"_Yah_! Ming! Ayolah~"

Untuk kali ini Sungmin tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun merajuk di pangkuannya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mencoba kencan ini dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu ini adalah kencan terakhirnya. _God_, miris sekali pemikiran Sungmin kita ini.

"Hmm, tapi sekarang kau harus menraktirku makan!" putus Sungmin seraya tersenyum lebar, sesekali tertawa.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan setulus itu. Menggetarkan hatinya, membuatnya sesak dengan perasaan bahagia yang berlebih. Jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusap bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin berhenti tertawa, menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng di pangkuan Sungmin. Dia tersenyum. "Aissh, _neomu yeppeo_—"

_**BLUSH!**_

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengatakan itu. "Berhenti menggodaku, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya. "_Yah_! Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku memujimu!" ujarnya. Lalu _namja _tinggi itu segera berdiri.

"Aku hanya terkejut kau menerimanya. Oh, ya, kau mau kutraktir tidak, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak. "Tentu saja mau, bodoh! Aku lapar!" ucapnya lalu ikut berdiri.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan. Meninggalkan Sungmin di bawah pohon sendirian. Baru saja Sungmin ingin berteriak untuk protes. Kyuhyun sudah menoleh dan tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, ya. Sepertinya kau harus memakai _scraft_. Kau mau diperkosa orang lain dengan memperlihatkan _kissmark _di lehermu yang seksi itu?" godanya dengan santai diakhiri dengan kedipan genit.

Sungmin masih terpaku. Mengartikan setiap kata yang barusan saja terucap dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_**Ctik!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"<em>YA<em>! AKU BELUM MEMAAFKANMU, SIALAN!" maki Sungmin seraya menutupi lehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Kaki jenjang itu segera melangkah terburu-buru untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sakit Umum Seoul.<strong>

"Iya, _Ahjumma_. Sunny _eonnie _tadi malam kembali pingsan."

_'. . .'_

"Sudah, dari kemarin aku membawanya ke sini."

_'. . .'_

"Orang tua Sungmin _oppa_? Belum, sepertinya mereka belum bertemu."

_'. . .'_

"Baiklah, kami menunggu kalian di sini."

_'. . .'__  
><em>  
>"Kami juga sayang kalian—<em><strong>klik!<strong>_"

.

_Yeoja _itu menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Menemani seseorang yang tengah terduduk lemas sembari menatap datar ke arah jendela.

"Sunny _eonn_?"

Seohyun mengusap jemari pucat itu perlahan. Sungguh dia tak menduga bahwa _yeoja_ di depannya ini akan kembali _down_. Padahal beberapa minggu ini keadaannya mulai membaik.

Sunny menoleh pelan ke arah Seohyun, "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Seohyun menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu semua yang terjadi. Dan dia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu.

"Sungmin _oppa _akan tentap menjadi suamimu," hibur Seohyun sambil menahan isakkannya.

Sunny melepaskan tangan Seohyun yang menggenggam jemarinya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke arah jendela. "Bahkan kanker ini tak dapat meluluhkan hatinya untukku," ujar Sunny pelan. Air mata kembali mengalir dari bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku _eonnie_, aku tak bisa merawatmu dengan baik—hiks—" isak pelan itu kini meluncur dari bibir Seohyun.

Sakit.

Hatinya ikut sakit melihat tubuh Sunny yang semakin hari semakin melemah karena kanker otak yang dia derita. Mungkin orang-orang tak akan percaya karena penampilan fisiknya jauh dari kata '_sakit_'. Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Dari dulu dia memang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Tak tersangka jika berujung pada salah satu penyakit berbahaya ini.

Dan Seohyun hanya ingin melindungi kakak sepupunya ini. Apakah ia salah?

"A-aku tak bisa merebut Kyuhyun _oppa_—hiks," isak tangis Seohyun semakin keras. Seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala yang terjadi ini.

"Huh? Haha, aku memang tak pernah dianggap lebih olehnya, aku hanya seorang adik perempuannya—haaah," Sunny mengelap air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir. "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh itu, bagaimana dia bisa merebut hati Sungmin _oppa_? Haha, konyol sekali."

Dia tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Berusaha menghibur hatinya yang makin terasa ngilu. Dia sudah kalah. Dia tak bisa menang dan dia tahu hal itu. Tapi—bukankah Sungmin akan tetap jadi miliknya? Dia hanya ingin egois di sisa hidupnya. Dia ingin **BAHAGIA!**

Maka dari sekarang Seohyun hanya bisa mendekap Sunny erat. Berusaha menghibur walau dia tahu ini semua tak akan berguna.

**Ω**

_Blaaam!_

Seohyun keluar bersama dokter Yunho dari ruang rawat Sunny. Sepuluh menit yang lalu kakak sepupunya itu sudah kembali tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan Yunho.

Dokter muda itu memijat pelipisnya. "Apa Sunkyu-_ssi _mengalami hari yang berat?" tanyanya memastikan.

Seohyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Jawaban yang sudah diduga oleh Yunho. "Sebaiknya setelah dia sadar jangan biarkan dia mengingat sesuatu yang berlebihan," saran Yunho. _Yeoja _tinggi itu kembali mengangguk. Yunho menepuk pundaknya tanda memberi semangat sebelum pergi.

Melihat kepergian Yunho membuat Seohyun ikut melangkah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia berjalan dalam diam di lorong rumah sakit. Dia ingin keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Pikirannya terlampau penat saat ini.

Bukan hanya Sunny yang menghadapi hari berat. Dia juga mengalaminya. Dicaci, dimaki, dijuluki wanita murahan. Hati wanita mana yang tidak sakit mendengar itu? Terlebih jika kata-kata itu berasal dari orang yang kau cintai.

Dia akui caranya salah. Dan dia akui dia juga tak akan bisa menggapai Kyuhyun lagi. Sejak pertama kali melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengikat di antara keduanya. Dan dia sama sekali tak akan pernah bisa memasuki ikatan itu.

Dia pun masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungguh! Dia sangat mencintai namja itu. Dan diajuga tahu bahwa dia—_**BRUGH!**_

"Aaargh!"

"_Jeosonghamnida, Agassi_!"

Seohyun meringis saat tumpahan kopi panas itu mengenai kemeja hitamnya. Buru-buru dia mengelapnya sebelum cairan panas itu melukai kulitnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_!"

"Ah, _ne, gwaenchana—yoo_," ucapan Seohyun terhenti kala mendongak dan melihat siapa sang penumpah kopi itu. Kakinya seakan lemas ketika menatap kedua bola mata yang sayu namun teduh itu.

Begitu juga dengan orang yang menumpahkan kopi itu. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depannya ini.

"Yonghwa _oppa_?" lirih Seohyun.

"Seohyun-_ah_?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perpustakaan.<strong>

Perpustakaan. Salah satu tempat yang paling sepi dari serbuan kunjungan pelajar kala di waktu senggang.

Tempat yang sepi dan jarang terpikirkan oleh seseorang untuk menghabiskan waktunya di dalam sana. Padahal tempat ini salah satu gudang ilmu bagi para pelajar. Yah, mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang menyadari ini.

Salah satunya _namja_ tampan dari Cina ini. _Namja _yang setia membawa kamus **Korea-English-China**-nya atau apapun itu kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang perpustakaan sembari membuka buku yang mungkin karena tebalnya tak banyak yang tertarik untuk membaca buku itu.

Mungkin dia terlihat sedang serius membaca bukunya jika dilihat dari jauh. Namun sebenarnya _namja _itu hanya menjadikan buku semakan tameng agar kegelisahan tak terpancar dari rautnya.

"Jika kau sudah berdiam diri di sini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Apa itu?"

Hankyung—_namja _Cina itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sendu pada dua manik mata yang seakan menuntutnya penjelasan.

"Chullie..."

Heechul menutup buku yang ada di depan Hankyung secara kasar. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya tegas menahan emosi.

Hankyung membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memandang Heechul dengan pandangan luar biasa teduh.

"Tenanglah…"

"Konyol! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kau kembali murung seperti ini?" bentak Heechul.

"Chullie, pelankan suaramu," pinta Hankyung lembut.

Heechul mendecak. Hankyung selalu bersikap seperti ini. Berusaha tenang padahal di dalam dirinya tengah berkecamuk berbagai pemikiran rumit yang menyangkut masa depan hubungan mereka.

"Hari Sabtu ikutlah aku bertemu _eomma_ dan _appa_."

_**DEG!**_

Heechul tersentak. Badannya menegang mendengar kata-kata Hankyung.

Bertemu dengan Mr dan Mrs. Tan?

Apa Hankyung tidak bercanda? Selama ini hubungan Heechul dan Hankyung selalu ditolak oleh Mr. Tan. Dan Heechul pun tahu hubungan Hankyung dengan keluarganya tidak terbilang harmonis.

_Namja _yang mendapat gelar tercantik di sekolahnya itu memandang punggung Hankyung yang menjauh darinya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Ada apa ini?

.

.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>an**:

_Ige mwoyaaa_? **IGE MWOYAAAA?**Kenapa lanjutannya jadi _cheesy_ begini =,=a

-_ekhem_-

_Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun!_

Bertemu lagi dengan Kira yang membawa lanjutan FF super gaje ini.

Aigooo, banyak yang nagihin Kira kelanjutannya nih. Padahal Kira mau update hari minggu loh, tapi kayaknya tangan Kira juga udah gatel buat publish. Dan inilah diaaaa kelanjutannya~ #ngarasa gak PD.

Akira update kelamaan yak? Maklum ya, WB merajalela. Apalagi kemaren Kira blom dapet kesempatan buat nonton SS4INA *nangis dipojokkan dilanda Galau*

Bagaimana? KyuMinnya udah banyak blom? Gak mual kan dikasih beginian? -,,-

Mian _yeorobun_ jika kecewa sama kelanjutannya *kata-kata di setaip author note-ku*. Aku juga gak niat bikin Kyu sama Ming kelamaan berantem. Ming terlalu cepat baik sama Kyu kah? Kurang dapet ya feelnya? *hueeee* Akhirnya jadi begini, maaf jatohnya jadi **Romance **gagal =,=

Ah, buat scene si Seo sama Sunny yang kedikitan bin gaje maaf ya. Soalnya author lagi bete sama mereka, plus Shipper SeoKyu ataupun SunSun yang bikin author mual. Jadi gak niat banyak-banyak masukkinnya disini.

Tolong mengerti situasi ini =,=

-**edisi curhat : END**-

_Gomawo yeorobun_ yang udah review. Aiggooo, sampe SiDers juga pada review. _**Gamsahamnida**_ *deep bow*

Nah, udah dulu curhatan Kira. Berhubung feel Kira lagi gak bagus. Karena kangen sama Sungmin _oppa_. #plak!  
>Jadi Kira pamit duluuuu...<p>

SiDers! Ayolaaah~ aku tau masih banyak kalian di sana~ aku semangat loh nulisnya karena tau kalian review.

Dan yang udah setia review dan nunggu author yang sangat lelet update ini. _Gomawoyoooo_! Aiish, author gak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku harapkan kalian masih mau me-_review _cerita gaje bin aneh ini *bow*

.

.

**Please Review Minna** ^,^ ?


	13. Chapter 13

**My Evil Roommate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

(**Saran**: Fanfict ini sangat panjang, mohon dibaca dalam keadaan santai. Karena author tak menanggung jika kalian pegal membacanya ^^)

.

.

**Chap 13, Enjoy :) **

_***KyuMin***_

"Aku masih tak percaya kita bertemu di sini, Seohyun-_ah_," ujar seorang _namja _ yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja yang ada di kantin rumah sakit. Perkataannya tadi tentu saja ditujukan ke sesosok _yeoja _bertubuh tinggi yang tertunduk di depannya.

Seohyun. _Yeoja_ itu sedari tadi hanya memainkan gelas _cofee latte-_nya tanpa berniat meminumnya. Mungkin di dalam pikirannya masih berkecamuk bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan _namja _di depannya ini.

"Seohyun-_ah_?"

"Huh?" Seohyun secara refleks terdongak dan tersenyum canggung kepada namja di depannya—Yonghwa.

Yonghwa tersenyum melihat tingkah Seohyun yang terlihat begitu kebingungan. Yonghwa mengusap puncak kepala Seohyun sehingga _yeoja _jangkung itu tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Yonghwa. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seohyun kaget.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," gumam Yonghwa. Dagunya ditumpukan di punggung tangannya. Dia tersenyum lembut. Namun Seohyun hanya mencibir. "Berani-beraninya _Oppa _berkata seperti itu," ujar Seohyun.

Yonghwa menyeruput kopinya dengan perlahan. Mata sayunya balas menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan sayang yang tak ditutupi. "Bukankah ini salah satu tujuanku datang kemari?" kekeh Yonghwa.

Seohyun menatap Yonghwa. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama?" elaknya dengan emosi tertahan.

Yonghwa menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tidak bisa? Kenapa? Apa karena Kui Xian-mu itu?"

Seohyun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdentum semakin cepat kala mendengar perkataan Yonghwa.

"Kenapa tidak bisa menjawab, Seohyun-_ah_? Bukankah sangat menyenangkan dulu ketika kau dan aku _'bermain' _bersama?"

_**BRAK!**_

"Aku tak pernah serius dengan semua itu, _Oppa_! Jadi hentikan kata-kata bodohmu itu!" teriak Seohyun kalap sehigga tak sadar telapak tangannya menggebrak meja. Tak memerdulikan tatapan aneh disekitarnya. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut sekarang. Dengan emosi meluap Seohyun pergi meninggalkan Yonghwa sendiri di meja kantin.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03.20 p.m.<strong>

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore lewat. Yang artinya ini adalah jam pulang sekolah yang dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah itu. Namun seperti biasa, di setiap kelas yang berbeda pasti ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tinggal untuk melaksanakan tugas piket. Seperti ini misalnya...

"Youngwoon-_ah_! Cepat sedikit!" seru Leeteuk dari depan kelas. _Namja _cantik itu sudah siap sedari tadi. Namun sepertinya seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya belum menampakkan akan menyelesaikan tugas piketnya.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah terus, Teukie-_ya_? Ini bukan kau yang biasanya," tanggap Kangin yang masih sibuk dengan penghapus papan tulis yang dipegangnya.

"Ah? Benarkah begitu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan ekspresi polos.

"Aiish, _Hyung_! Jangan pasang wajah menggodamu itu!" kata Kangin pura-pura marah. Sedangkan Leeteuk tiba-tiba merona wajahnya. "Kau ini bicara apa," gumam Leeteuk sembari mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Heyooo~ _Eomma _cantik sekali~"

_**Greepp!**_

"Huaaa!" Leeteuk hampir saja jatuh kebelakang saat sepasang lengah kurus memeluknya dari belakang. Entahlah, sepertinya orang itu meloncat sebelum memeluknya. Benar-benar seperti monyet.

"_Ya_! Monyet nakal! Jangan memeluk orang sembarangan!" seru Kangin benar-benar marah ketika Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk seperti anak monyet yang minta digendong oleh induknya, err...

Kepala Eunhyuk menyembul dari balik Leeteuk. "Kau jelek sekali, _Hyung_," komentar Eunhyuk tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Kangin sebelumnya.

Kangin menggumam kesal. Tangannya hampir melayangkan penghapus papan tulis yang dipegangnya karena kesal dengan tingkah kekanakkan Eunhyuk. "Aish, awas saja kau! _Ya_! Donghae-_ya_, urusi Eunhyuk-mu ini supaya tidak mengganggu orang lain!"

Donghae yang mengekor dibelakang Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya polos.

Kangin menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap Donghae miris. Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. Dirangkulnya pundak Eunhyuk dengan sayang. "Sudah, sudah kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti ini? Youngwoon-_ah_, jika sudah selesai ayo kita pulang bersama."

Setelah melihat Kangin mengangguk patuh, Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di masing-masing lengannya sendiri. "Bagaimana hari kalian?" tanyanya ramah.

"Baik, _Eomma_. Sangat baik!" jawab Donghae dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sembari menampakkan _gummy smile_-nya.

"Oh, ya, Han-_gege_ dan Heechul _hyung_ kemana, _Eomma_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tidak melihat keberadaan pasangan paling mesra di sekolah mereka itu.

"Kau mencari kami, eh?"

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyum mereka —terutama Eunhyuk— segera mengembang ketika melihat kedatangan Heechul dengan Hankyung.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul meniup poninya yang cukup panjang dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. "Kami ada urusan sebentar." Hankyung yang berada di sebelahnya menjawab dengan tenang. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang terselip memeluk pinggang Heechul.

"Ya, ya, ya~ kalian selalu saja pamer kemesraan," komentar Eunhyuk sembari memutar matanya.

Heechul melirik Eunhyuk garang. "Setidaknya kekasihku tidak berotak lambat untuk mengerti keinginanku," sindir Heechul dengan seringai iblis andalannya. Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "_Ya_! Kau memang menyebalkan, _Hyung_!"

Leeteuk yang melihat itu segera menyikut Donghae cukup keras. _Namja _ berwajah _innocent_ itu mengerjap bingung ketika menerima pandangan menuntut dari Leeteuk, "Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae dengan suara berbisik.

"Peluk Hyukie sekarang!" balas Leeteuk dengan suara yang tak kalah berbisik. "Eh? Buat apa?" Leeteuk menggeram tertahan, "Sudah peluk saja!"

Donghae menggaruk lehernya canggung. Dia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih saja berdebat dengan Heechul. Dengan perlahan _namja_ itu berjalan ke belakang tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih tak sadar dengan keberadaannya, sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia kembali melirik Leeteuk tak yakin. Namun setelah mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat dari Leeteuk _namja _itu tanpa pikir panjang segera merangkul leher Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"EH!"

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Hyukie~"

Tubuh Eunhyuk hampir saja merosot kebawah jika Donghae tak menahannya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat ketika sepasang lengan kekar itu menariknya dalam pelukkan. Eunhyuk kehilangan konsentrasinya secara tiba-tiba.

Heechul melirik ke arah Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum lebar. Rencananya berhasil juga. Sepertinya dia atau Heechul adalah guru yang tepat untuk memangkas segala kepolosan Donghae. Ya, bukan Junsu atau Yoochun yang sarannya ngaco semua.

"Wah, wah, pasangan baru kita mesra sekali~" ujar Kangin tiba-tiba. Yang jelas _namja _bertubuh kekar itu sudah ada di depan kelas sembari merangkul pundak Leeteuk dengan satu tangannya.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu melirik tanpa membalas. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti tak meresponnya sama sekali akibat sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"Haha, ayolah teman-teman, hentikan dulu situasi aneh seperti ini. Lebih baik kita ke kafetaria di asrama. Aku sudah sangat lapar," usul Leeteuk. _Namja _berwajah bagai malaikat itu segera mengambil langkah terdepan. Berjalan bak seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana. Dan adik-adiknya mengikuti dengan patuh.

Namun Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan di depan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Heechul yang kebetulan berada tepat di belakang Leeteuk dan Kangin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang membuat Leeteuk berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dan dia pun merasa emosinya langsung tersulut ketika dia tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri ketika melihat seorang _namja _yang wajahnya dipenuhi plester menghampiri mereka.

"Mau apa si brengsek itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah dingin saat melihat _namja _tadi telah berdiri di depan mereka.

Leeteuk menatap _namja_ itu lembut. "Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

_**Bruk!**_

Mungkin Leeteuk akan segera menangkap tubuh itu ketika jatuh berlutut di lantai jika Kangin tak menahan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku—"

Heechul melepaskan rangkulan Hankyung di pinggangnya. Dengan emosi dia melangkah ke depan Leeteuk untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba datang di hadapan kami setelah membuat Sungmin kami seperti itu, hah? Berani kau datang ke hadapan kami. Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" seru Heechul sembari mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun.

"Chulie-_ya_, kontrol emosimu," ujar Hankyung dari belakangnya. _Namja _itu melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun—kesan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun memang sangat tidak bagus. Namun dia hanya diam tak menampakkan emosi yang berarti.

Leeteuk terlihat gusar dengan atmosfir yang tercipta semenjak Kyuhyun datang, dia tak bisa bertindak. Bahkan untuk angkat bicara dia tak bisa, tangannya di genggam Kangin kuat, mengisyaratkan agar tak usah ikut campur disaat Heechul emosi seperti ini. Dan Eunhyuk benar-benar ditahan oleh Donghae dengan cara memeluk kedua pundaknya, mengisyaratkan agar dia tetap diam sementara.

"Kemarin kau apakan saja Sungmin, hah? Berani kau menyentuhnya seperti itu?" Cengkraman Heechul di dagu Kyuhyun semakin menguat. Tangannya gemetar untuk tidak menampar Kyuhyun saat ini juga. "Lebih baik kau putusi saja Sungmin! Jangan mengganggu adik kami lagi!" teriak Heechul dengan marah. Emosinya sudah lama dipendam untuk anak ini karena Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur. Tapi tidak kali ini, ketika Kyuhyun datang ke hadapan mereka, dia tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"Hentikan tindakkan kekanakkanmu itu, Chulie _hyung_..."

Suara derap langkah terdengar dengan jelas, suara berat dengan gaya khas itu pun terdengar sangat familiar. Heechul mendongak, mata tajamnya menemukan orang itu sedang berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Dengan tangan di dalam kedua saku celananya, dia menatap datar kejadian kecil yang tak berarti itu. Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya, senyum meremehkan.

"Kau mau membelanya lagi, eh, Jongwoon?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03. 55 p.m.<strong>

Seorang _namja_ dengan salah satu tangan di gips menyusuri jalan setapak menuju asramanya. Lee Sungmin, kepalanya terdongak, kedua _orbs_-nya memandang hamparan langit yang mulai meredup warnanya. Kulitnya menikmati sepoian angin yang menyapanya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Hari ini begitu penuh dengan emosi. Oh tentu saja ini karena orang itu. Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan menghancurkan segala kenormalan tentang hidupnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Teman sekamarnya yang kepribadiannya menyerupai setan—setidaknya bagi Sungmin. Dan hanya memikirkan nama itu pikiran Sungmin mulai terbang menyusun setiap memori yang telah ia lalui hari ini.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Ayolah makan, Miiing..." seru Kyuhyun geram ketika masih dengan angkuhnya Sungmin tak mau menerima suapan darinya. _Namja _itu masih mencoba melahap makanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau kesulitan begitu, sudah biar aku saja yang menyuapimu," bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Namun nampaknya niat baik itu benar-benar tak dianggap oleh Sungmin, sifat keras kepalanya belum hilang.

"Aku memang bilang akan pergi berkencan denganmu jika kau menraktirku makan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyuapiku," jelas Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan supnya. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa."

_'Biasa apanya, lihat saja dia kesusahan seperti itu,' _batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tapi tadi malam kau tidak menolaknya," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Sekarang jemari panjangnya iseng memainkan helaian rambut hitam Sungmin. Hal itu sontak membuat seisi pengunjung kantin memerhatikan mereka.

"Kau yang merebut mangkuk nasiku dan—_HEY_! Berhenti memainkan rambutku! Kau membuat semua orang memerhatikan kita," sungut Sungmin.

"Biar saja. Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa kau itu milikku. Bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah seorang **KEKASIH **dari Cho Kyuhyun~"

_**UHUK!**_

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri ketika dengan bodohnya dia tersedak makanannya sendiri. Salahkan saja si bodoh Cho Kyuhyun itu berbicara tak tahu tempat!

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambilkan air minum untuk Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sepertinya Sungmin kesakitan karena tersedak. "Kau tidak apa, Min?" tanyanya khawatir melihat Sungmin yang masih terbatuk sesekali.

"K-kau—" Sungmin menggenggam sendok di tangan kirinya sekuat mungkin. Mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya jahil. Jika orang-orang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, maka tamatlah dia...

"Hmm, seorang ketua kedisiplinan berpacaran dengan orang sepertiku bukankah akan menjadi pemberitaan yang hebat? Siapa sangka kau ini adalah pacar dari seorang bocah yang saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu adalah bocah yang menciummu, hahaha~ semua orang akan mengingatnya," goda Kyuhyun seperti bisa membaca arti tatapan Sungmin. Karena kesal, Sungmin memasukkan makanan di depannya banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pipinya menggembung penuh.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu jika kau lupa."

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan segera buktikan padamu jika aku hanya mencintaimu. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar bukan kesalahanku."

Wajah Sungmin sukses memerah karena perkataan Kyuhyun. Karena mulutnya yang penuh dia tak sempat membalas perkataan iblis di sampingnya itu. Sungmin menggeram frustasi.

"Tapi aku bingung denganmu..." Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya yang terletak di atas meja. Bola matanya menatap intens ke arah Sungmin. "Kenapa dulu kau menerimaku?"

_**DEG!**_

"K-kau tahu alasannya!" jawab Sungmin yang sudah berhasil menelan makanannya. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga, sungguh memalukan.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kau sudah punya tunangan. Jangan-jangan saat bersamaku kau melupakan _yeoja _pendek itu, ya?" tebak Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang hampir semuanya benar. Tapi dia sama sekali tak melupakan Sunny, err, mungkin juga saat itu dia benar-benar melupakan Sunny, entahlah. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya tak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini," jelas Sungmin sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. Bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang merasakan perubahan besar di dalam hati. Tapi dia juga tidak akan menyangkan akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kelinci imut nan galak ini. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Lagipula kau kan mencintaiku, Min. Tak sulit membuatmu benar-benar menjadi kekasihku."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Sungmin melepaskan genggaman sendoknya. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa melemas karena Kyuhyun.

'_Brengsek_.'

_**~End of Flashback~**__**  
><strong>_

Tiba-tiba langkah Sungmin terhenti sesaat lamunan itu hilang. Sungmin sontak mengernyit bingung dengan tempat yang ditujunya ini. Ini bukan asramanya, tapi danau yang ada di belakang asramanya. Dia terkekeh seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Lihatlah Lee Sungmin, kau bahkan bisa salah tujuan ketika memikirkannya. Kau benar-benar gila karena bocah itu."

Tubuh itu mencari tempat nyaman. Duduk di bawah pohon yang biasa dia duduki. Memandang pemandangan danau yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat sangat indah. Membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dengan lengan kirinya yang bebas. Udara hari ini cukup dingin ternyata. Tapi itu tak bisa menghentikan perasaan hangatnya yang seperti ingin meledak mengingat apa saja yang telah dia dan Kyuhyun lakukan dari kemarin. Telapak tangannya refleks menutupi _kissmasrk _dari Kyuhyun yang mulai memudar. Terkadang tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Sungmin rasa sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar gila.

Rasa sesak dan takut ketahuan akan perasaannya seakan sudah lenyap. Digantikan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dia sudah berhasil jujur dengan Kyuhyun walau caranya dibilang cukup membahayakan. Lagipula kemarin dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, semuanya seakan meluap begitu saja dengan rasa cemburunya yang begitu besar. Jadi jangan salahkan dia yang tak bisa mengontrol sikapnya yang sangat _out of control _itu.

Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar ketika mengingat siapa dirinya, dan apa statusnya. Dan Sungmin merasa dia orang terbodoh dan teregois di dunia. Bagaimana dia bisa sesenang ini ketika dia sama sekali tak mengetahui keadaan calon istrinya itu?

Mungkin Sungmin akan segera berselancar di dunia pikirannya. Tapi tepukkan di bahunya membuat _namja _ pecinta _pink_-itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Zhoumi?" Senyum itu kembali merekah setelah melihat salah satu temannya itu kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Tadi aku pergi duluan."

"Kau dari dulu tak bisa berubah, ya, _Hyung_. Selalu duduk sendirian di sini jika banyak pikiran," gurau Zhoumi. Haaah, rasanya seperti _deja vu _mengingat kejadian seperti ini. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menemuimu di sini dan kau terlihat sangat kesal, sekarang kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Kejutan sekali kau menemuiku. Apakah masalah klub sudah selesai?" Bola mata itu menatap wajah Zhoumi dengan polos. Berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, membuat Zhoumi tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya menyapa temanku, apakah itu aneh? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu sesantai ini, bahkan aku melihatmu sangat panik saat bertemu Minho tadi. Untuk urusan kekacauan yang ada di klub, sudah aku urus semuanya," jelas Zhoumi dengan senyumnya. Zhoumi tentu tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Tapi dia bisa apa?

"Ahh, terimakasih banyak, Zhoumi," kata Sungmin pendek. Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya, wajah Sungmin mendadak tak seceria tadi. "Kau ada masalah, Hyung? Wajah bahagiamu itu tak bisa menipuku."

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang. "Walau enggan mengakuinya, tapi kurasa memang iya."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh kaget saat nama Kyuhyun disebut.

"Aku teman dekatnya, kau ingat?"

Sungmin tertawa canggung. Bagaimana dia sempat melupakan fakta bahwa Zhoumi adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun? Aiish apakah berarti dia—"Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin canggung. "Ma-maksudku tentang hubunganku yang sebenarnya?"

Zhoumi membalas tatapan Sungmin. "Tentu. Dia tak mungkin menyembunyikan hal itu padaku," jawab Zhoumi.

Sungmin seketika menunduk lemas. "Aiish," gusarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya, konyol sekali. Zhoumi yang melihat itu kembali terkekeh. "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kau tidak salah. Bocah setan itu yang salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak salah memukulinya. Dia memang kurang ajar," jawabnya santai. Terkikik lucu ketika mengingat bagaimana hancurnya wajah Kyuhyun dan apa penyebabnya. "Lagipula sepertinya hubunganmu dengannya mulai membaik." Zhoumi menunjuk leher Sungmin yang terbuka.

Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah, telapak tangannya kembali menutup lehernya canggung. "Ya, dia memang kurang ajar," ujar Sungmin. Punggungnya bersandar lemas di batang pohon. Pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh.

"Tapi cobalah bersikap sedikit lembut padanya. Dia itu dari kecil terbiasa dimanjakan, dia tak biasa diperlakukan keras. Apapun yang dia mau harus dia dapatkan bagaimana pun caranya."

Sungmin mencibir, begitulah seorang Kyuhyun, sangat menyebalkan. "Ya, kau benar."

"Mau tahu satu hal?" pancing Zhoumi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Dulu ketika lulus sekolah dasar dia mengirim dirinya sendiri ke Amerika, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bocah itu?" kekeh Zhoumi yang mengingat masa lalu.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu. "Dia berani ke Amerika? Apa alasannya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sesungguhnya baru kali ini dia ingin mengetahui masa lalu dari Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi berucap, "Kuharap kau tidak salah paham, tapi dia awalnya pergi ke Amerika untuk menyusul Seohyun, haaah, dasar bocah." _Namja _berambut merah itu menggaruk lehernya canggung. Merasa tak enak menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersedak liurnya sendiri kala mendengar penuturan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. "Me-menyusul Seohyun? Dia gila?"

Zhoumi mengangguk antusias. "Yap. Dia itu tergila-gila dengan Seohyun. Buktinya dia tega meninggalkan Korea hanya untuk menyusul Seohyun. Untung saja dia punya saudara di Amerika," lanjutnya.

Sungmin membuang wajahnya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar itu. Pantas saja, tampaknya Seohyun sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, kisah mereka dulu sangat—ah, apa ya namanya? Rumit mungkin. Tapi, apakah mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun masih—mencintai Seohyun?

"Zhoumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Mereka sempat berpacaran 'kan?"

"Aku bahkan sempat mengira mereka baru kembali ke Korea setelah mempunyai anak. Mereka terlalu romantis, aku sampai sedikit geli melihatnya., padahal mereka masih sangat belia waktu itu. Tak kusangka mereka putus, sungguh disayangkan."

"Umm, ya, sungguh disayangkan."

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Maka dari itu tolong jagalah dia," kata Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar permintaan Zhoumi. "Untuk apa?" Sungmin kembali menghela napas. Perasaannya pada Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi makin bimbang, kehangatan yang sempat dia rasakan dirasanya langsung melambung tinggi tak berbekas. "Aku merasa dipermainkan. Kurasa dia masih mencintai Seohyun."

_**Puk!**_

Zoumi mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin. "Bukan begitu maksudku, _Hyung_." Zhoumi merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Matanya makin menyipit melihat sinar matahari yang belum turun sepenuhnya. "Dia itu sekarang sangat mencintaimu," Zhoumi tersenyum damai. "Karena itu bersikaplah sedikit lembut padanya sekeras apapun egomu."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar permintaan Zhoumi. Sebenarnya benar yang dikatakan Zhoumi. Jika pun hubungan ini tak bisa diteruskan sampai kedepannya, tak ada salahnya hubungan ini diteruskan sampai selesai. Membahagiakan perasaannya sedikiiiit saja mungkin tak masalah. Bukankah Sungmin pernah berjanji pada Kyuhyun?

Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, bukan? Mungkin itu juga yang menguatkan pikirannya untuk menerima ajakkan kencan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi merubah sikapnya kepada Kyuhyun itu sedikit diragukannya, dia menunduk ragu. "Tapi yang dia lakukan kemarin—"

Zhoumi duduk dari posisi tidur-tidurannya. "Sesekali kau harus percaya padanya, _Hyung._" Zhoumi menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. "Temuilah dia di kamar," tambah Zhoumi saat masih melihat keraguan itu di mata Sungmin. "Aku yakin dia tak bermaksud seperti itu dengan Seohyun."

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Dia berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Terimakasih!" sahutnya dengan senyuman sebelum berlari meninggalkan Zhoumi yang duduk di pinggir danau.

Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helai-helai rambut merah Zhoumi. Seakan turut membawa kebahagiaan di sudut bibir Zhoumi yang terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkung senyuman ringan. Dia pun mendongak tak tahan untuk tak berbisik dengan angin...

"Bukankah cara ini jauh lebih mudah?" gumamnya sebelum terdiam sebentar. Zhoumi menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menikmati ketenangan di sore ini. "Aku benar, 'kan, Yi Xing-_ge_?"

_Srek—srek—srek—_

"Jangan menyindirku dengan senyuman itu, Zhoumi."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" ujarnya pura-pura terkejut, padahal jelas sekali jika dia tadi berbicara dengan Yesung. Zhoumi membuka matanya yang pertamanya terpejam. Tersenyum kala melihat sosok yang sedari tadi berada di atas pohon. Bersantai dengan damai dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan.. "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam," ujar Yesung pelan.

"Kau tidak marah karena Sungmin _hyung_ lebih menurutiku, 'kan, _Ge_?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Menurutmu?"

Baru saja Zhoumi berniat untuk mengganggu Yesung lagi. Namun dia mencelos ketika melihat _orbs _Yesung mulai tenggelam di balik kedua kelopak matanya. Tak berniat membalas perkataan Zhoumi lagi.

Sedangkan tanpa Zhoumi ketahui. Sosok yang hampir terlelap itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tersamarkan.

_'Aku tahu kau akan melakukan ini pada akhirnya. Lalu kenapa aku harus ikut campur...'_

"Kau berkata sesuatu, _Ge_?" tanya Zhoumi dari bawah. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berbisik padanya. Namun yang dia dapati sebagai jawaban hanyalah kebisuan dari Yesung yang sedang terlelap di ranting-ranting kokoh batang pohon yang tertutupi rimbunnya daun.

_'Yi Xing-ge benar-benar mengerikan...'_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>05.02 p.m.<strong>

Warna jingga yang menghiasi langit bagai lukisan di alam terbentang yang tidak berbatas. Hembusan angin yang menggerakkan dedaunan menjadi harmoni tambahan di sore yang cukup dingin ini. Haah, begitulah keadaannya. Sore ini begitu cerah dan tampak begitu damai dengan beberapa manusia yang berjalan santai dan menikmati udara sore di tengah kepadatan aktifitas mereka.

Di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon oak yang ada di tepi jalan setapak di kampus itu dapat dilihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang terduduk sembari membaca sebuah buku. _Namja _berambut sehitam arang dengan kulit seputih susu, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah bagai warna apel segar—Snow White, huh?

Kim Kibum.

Tentu saja kalian sudah dapat menduganya. Perangai _namja_ itu begitu tenang dan terlihat dingin. Walau sebenarnya dia mempunyai sifat yang hangat dan sedikit rapuh. Tidak percaya? Pada kenyataannya, jika dia didiami oleh orang-orang terdekatnya maka _namja _cantik itu akan menangis. Kepribadian yang seakan tak mau mendapatkan perhatian dan tidak bisa memberikan perhatian tetapi di balik itu semua dia membuat semua orang ingin melindunginya.

"Kau terlambat dua menit empat puluh tujuh detik, Siwonie." Kibum menutup bukunya. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping saat merasa bagian bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong diduduki seseorang.

"Ini masih jam lima, Kibumie," bela Siwon saat mengecek arlojinya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka lima, sedang jarum panjangnya bahkan belum menunjuk angka satu.

"Sekarang pukul lima lewat tiga menit sepuluh detik waktu Korea Selatan. Artinya kau terlambat."

Kibumnya dari dulu memang tidak berubah, selalu saja seperti ini. Padahal Siwon hanya berjanji akan datang jam lima tepat dan Kibum sudah memrotes keterlambatannya yang dapat dibilang kecil itu.

"Tadi aku harus menemani Kyuhyun pergi. Maafkan aku, _eoh_?" Siwon mengacak surai hitam Kibum dengan sayang. Membuat Kibum menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya menahan tangan Siwon yang ingin kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau membuatku malu, _Hyung_."

Siwon terkekeh. Kiibumnya tampak begitu manis saat merona. _Namja _bermarga Choi itu tersenyum lembut. "Kau tampan sekali, Kibumie. Mau pergi kencan?" goda Siwon.

"Tumben kau mengatakan aku tampan? Biasanya kau selalu mengatakan aku cantik ataupun manis. Dan untuk informasi, aku tidak pergi berkencan."

Memang benar Kibum hari ini tampak sangat tampan. Padahal dia hanya menggunakan kaus dan jaket, tak lupa dengan celana _jeans _hitam panjang yang memperjelas bagaimana cantiknya kaki itu.

Siwon meletakkan jari di dagunya—pose berpikir. Sedang manik matanya mengamati Kibum dari atas hingga bawah. "He'eum, tidak! Kau tampan!" ujar Siwon dengan pose bak juri yang sedang menilai modelnya.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Kemudian dia menyimpan bukunya di tas selempang kecil yang dia bawa. "Jadi kenapa kau mengajakku jalan hari ini?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengajak calon kekasihku jalan-jalan. Apa itu salah?" jawab Siwon dengan santai.

"Kau dari dulu tak pernah berubah," ujar Kibum geli. Kibum segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Hendak mengajak Siwon pergi ke tempat lain. Lagipula dia merasa risih jika menerima tatapan dari orang lain tentang kedekatannya dengan Siwon.

"Ayolah Kibumie, kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah menunggu aku lulus itu terlalu lama?" ujar Siwon tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Kibum menoleh.

Kibum tersenyum dalam suasana yang damai. Tak ada atmosfir ketegangan di sini. Karena inilah mereka. Seperti inilah keadaannya, selalu damai tanpa ada pengganggu ataupun masalah yang rumit.

"Hanya sebentar lagi..." Kibum mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap goresan jingga di langit, Tuhan yang menciptakan pemandangan sedamai ini. Membuatnya lupa dengan kesibukan dan kepenatan yang membuat otakknya hampir pecah.

Kibum berjalan pelan menjauhi Siwon yang masih terduduk di bangkunya. Siwon yang melihat punggung kecil itu berjalan pelan semakin menjauh darinya tersenyum lembut. Bagaimana Kibum bisa terlihat secantik ini ketika berjalan pelan di bawah hamparan langit sore?

Oh bahkan beberapa _yeoja _yang sengaja mengedip genit ke arahnya dan memperhatikannya dari jauh tak dia hiraukan. Sosok Kibum jauh lebih berharga dari itu semua.

"Janji yang bodoh. Kenapa menjadi pacarnya saja harus menungguku lulus padahal dia sendiri sudah benar-benar mencintaiku," gumam Siwon miris diselingi tawa kecil.

Setelah itu dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berlari kecil agar langkahnya menyamai Kibum. Setelah mereka berjalan beriringan. Jemari Siwon segera menyusupkan jari-jarinya di jari-jari Kibum. Menggandengnya tanpa malu.

Kibum yang tersentak menoleh dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Ssh, jangan menggandengku di tempat umum!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya berusaha membuat suatu ingatan yang mungkin tak terulang," jawab Siwon santai.

Kibum memandang Siwon aneh. Ada apa dengannya? Air muka itu tampak sedikit berbeda. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorong Asrama, 05.39 p.m.<strong>

Sungmin berjalan dengan tergesa di lorong asramanya. Sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru seperti ini. Mungkin perkataan Zhoumi tadi membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya mengobrol—atau berdebat, ah, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus menemui Kyuhyun.

Diliriknya arloji yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Kenapa dia bisa pulang selarut ini? Tanyakan saja pada _hoobae_di klub_ taekwondo_-nya yang kebetulan menemukannya sedang berjalan santai, tentu saja mereka menarik Sungmin untuk melihat proses latihan di klub. Dan sempat bertanya kenapa kondisi klub mereka sempat sangat mengenaskan. Yang hanya dijawab gelengan tidak tahu dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri kala dengan sangat antusianya dia ingin bertemu dengan sosok mesum teman sekamarnya itu. Bukankah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan?

Tidak jika dia kalah debat. Itu saja.

_**CKLEK!**_

"Bocah?" panggil Sungmin pelan. Kamar yang di dominasi dengan nuansa pink itu kosong tak ada seseorang pun. Sungmin semakin melangkah memasuki kamar itu. "Kemana bocah itu," gumamnya jengkel karena tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di manapun.

_**GREP!**_

"Kau merindukanku, _Chagiya_?"

Tubuh Sungmin serasa menegang dan lemas seketika ketika dirasanya sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Napas hangat yang menerpa lehernya membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. "Kau kemana saja,hmm?"

"Mundurlah sebelum aku meninjumu, Cho," desis Sungmin marah. Egonya tak bisa turun semudah itu ternyata.

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah menyeringai. Dia malah semakin berani memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bekas _kissmark_ di leher Sungmin. "Oh ya? Bukankah tangan kananmu sedang di gips?" godanya.

Sungmin sekarang benar-benar merutuki keputusannya tadi siang untuk meng-gips tangannya yang terluka karena menurut Shin _sonsaeng _itulah yang diperlukan. Tapi jika mengetahui dia hanya akan semakin tak bisa berkutik menghadapi teman sekamarnya ini—dia lebih baik menggunakan punggung tangannya itu untuk meninju si mesum ini.

"_Aiigo_, Lee Sungminku manis sekali jika memerah seperti ini," bisik Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya wajah Sungmin memerah sampai telinga.

_**Dukh!**_

"Arrgh! Sakit, Min!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika dengan sangat teganya Sungmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Otomatis pelukkan yang rawan itu segela terlepas dan membuat Sungmin bebas.

"Ck, kau lupa siapa aku, eh?" ujarnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Kyuhyun yang masih merintih segera mencari spot terdekat untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap-usap punggung kakinya yang nyeri. "Tentu saja aku tak lupa. Kau itu pacarku yang paaaaling manis." godanya walau kakinya masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Pacar? _In your dream_, Cho!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar bentakkan dari namja imut di depannya itu. Namun dia lebih memilih mengusap-ngusap kakinya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan berdebat sesuatu yang tidak penting dengan Sungmin.

"Kau memasukkan barang curian ke almariku, Cho?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ternyata Sungmin sudah menenteng lima kantung belanjaan yang yang tadi Kyuhyun letakkan di dalam lemari Sungmin. _Namja _imut itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Oh, itu, aku membelinya untukmu, Min."

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan isi tas belanjaan yang menurutnya misterius itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapatkan beberapa pasang baju model terkini dan tentu saja berharga mahal. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Bukankah kita akan berkencan? Aku sengaja membelikanmu pakaian itu tadi sore sudah cepat pakai, Min~"

Sungmin menatap horror baju-baju di tangan kirinya. Warnanya terlalu bervariasi walau sebagian di dominasi warna _pink_. Tapi untuk apa membelikan baju sebanyak ini jika hanya ingin berkencan?

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Pihak sekolah tak akan memperbolehkan kau keluar pada hari sekolah. Kau menyusup keluar?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku anak pemilik yayasan ini. Dan tadi aku ditemani oleh Siwon _hyung_ yang _notabene_ adalah ketua OSIS dan anak dari salah satu penyumbang terbesar di yayasan ini. Tentu saja pada _security _itu tak akan bertindak macam-macam pada kami."

_Well_, sepertiya sifat Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan ini sudah mulai keluar. Dia arogan sekali, cih.

"Lalu bagaimana aku memakainya?" tanya Sungmin frustasi. Dia sekarang pasti sangat kesulitan untuk memakai baju-bajunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setan. Dengan cepat dia beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Biar aku bantu!" mata itu mengedip jahil.

Sungmin mundur satu langkah ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "_Ya_! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak mesummu itu?" protes Sungmin. "Aku bisa memakainya sendiri!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan ketika Sungmin dengan umpatan khasnya memasuki kamar mandi. Hah, Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya mencoba seluruh pakaian yang Kyuhyun belikan. Maka dengan santainya Kyuhyun hanya duduk di ranjang dan menunggu sang model keluar.

**Dua puluh menit kemudian~**

"Min, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai jengah karena terlalu lama menunggu Sungmin.

"Berisik! Tentu aku baik-baik saja!" seru Sungmin dari dalam.

_**Krriiieet...**_

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aksi menggumamnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kepalanya langsung menoleh dan Kyuhyun seketika langsung menahan tawa melihat penampilan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan baju ini?" tanya Sungmin canggung. Sungmin saat ini memakai kaus berelengan panjang berwarna cokelat dengan corak pink di bagian dadanya. Dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam dan topi yang melekat manis di kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, Min? Hmmft—haha!" Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat cara pemilihan pakaian Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku hanya memilih dari pakaian yang kau belikan, tahu!" protes Sungmin ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang begitu menyebalkan.

Menyadari tanda-tanda tidak menyenangkan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. "Kau coba yang lain dulu, Min!" perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya. Dan dengan bodohnya Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**Beberapa puluh menit kemudian~**

_**Krieeett...**_

Kyuhyun menoleh saat suara tenor itu kembali memanggilnya. "Sekarang apa pendapatmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh. "Tidak!"

Dan terpaksa Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar madi dan mencoba baju yang lain. Dan kejadian itu terus berlanjut beberapa belas menit kedepan.

"Yang ini?"

"Itu aneh."

"Bagaimana?"

"Min, jangan seenaknya memadukan kaus dengan celana pendek!"

"Ini?"

"Jelek!"

"Ini?"

"Buang saja itu!"

"Sekali ini saja, Cho. Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Benar-benar tidak cocok."

"Ini yang terakhir, bagaimana?"

"Ayolah, Min. Kau terlihat seperti balon terbang."

Kini Sungmin benar-benar bersumpah ketika tangannya sembuh dia akan menghabisi bocah tak tahu diri di depannya ini. "Aishh! Kalau begitu kenapa kau membelikanku pakaian, celana, sepatu dan aksesoris sebanyak ini, bodoh?" geram Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja karena cara pemilihan pakaianmu itu aneh! Baju dan celana itu memang cocok di tubuh mungilmu. Tapi tidak dengan warna dan perpaduan bentuknya, Min!" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan membawa -menyeret- semua tas belanjaan dari Kyuhyun keluar menggunakan satu tangannya. "Aku tidak mau pakai ini! Semua pakaianku jauh lebih bagus!" sungutnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Setiap Sungmin memakai pakaian miliknya, pasti tubuh itu terlihat begitu manis dengan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tetapi kenapa memilih pakaian dari Kyuhyun sampai menguras tenaga dan emosi? Oh, entahlah.

"Biarkan aku yang memilih!" Kyuhyun segera merampas tas-tas itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Dan untuk beberapa saat kedepan dia akan larut dengan tumpukkan baju-baju tersebut.

_***KyuMin***_

"Bagaimana dengan perpaduan yang ini? Aku suka melihatmu memakai jaket atau _hoodie_." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerahkan beberapa jaket, _hoodie_dan mantel panjang. "Ini masih di awal musim semi. Kadang udara di Seoul bisa berubah sesuka hatinya."

Sungmin terlihat memilih. Dan akhirnya ia memilih _sweater_ berlengan panjang bergaris hitam-putih dan terdapat rompi berwarna _baby blue_. Juga celana _jeans _yang tak terlalu ketat panjang berwarna hitam. "Biar aku coba dulu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat Sungmin memilih pakaian itu. Dan dengan sabar pemuda itu kembali menunggu Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya.

_**CKLEK!**_

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya mendongak. "Bagaimana ap—cantik..." Kyuhyun terperangah dengan penampilan Sungmin kali ini. _Namja _itu begitu mungil dan manis dengan pakaian seperti itu. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar menatap Sungmin. "Kau harus memakai pakaian itu saat kencan kita nanti! Pokoknya kau harus pakai itu!" seru Kyuhyun gembira.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya canggung. "Eerr... baiklah..."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas ketika melihat penampilannya. _Namja _imut itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan luar biasa teduh. Hatinya mulai mencoba untuk percaya dengan bocah di depannya ini. Memercayakan sebagian hatinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Min!" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, wajah ceria _namja_ itu mendadak sendu. Membuat lamunan Sungmin terhenti seketika. "Huh? _Wae_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya."Kau membuatku merasa telah berbuat jahat padamu, Min. Aku tidak suka tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh bencimu bahkan lebih baik."

"Heh, bukankah selama ini kau selalu berbuat jahat padaku?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum meremehkannya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_..." panggilnya pelan. Kyuhyun mengernyit kala Sungmin memanggilnya. "Eh? Kau memanggilku apa?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduh dan dalam. "Tidak ada apa-apa." _Namja _itu mencengkram ujung kausnya. Entah kenapa tapi dia hanya merasa semakin buruk dan terpuruk ketika memandang Kyuhyun seperti itu. Berbeda ketika menatapnya ketika tidur. Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun sepuasnya. Namun setelah mengatakannya secara langsung... dia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin harus tersenyum, Kyuhyun tak boleh tau lagi perasannya yang masih bimbang.

"Maafkan aku..."

_**Grep!**_

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar _namja_ pecinta warna _pink _itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mengecup punggung itu. "Aku tahu kau belum menerimaku."

Kyuhyun mengecupi sepanjang tulang belakang Sungmin dan berhenti di lehernya. Walau merasakan pergerakan tak enak dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan aksinya. "Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan orang sepertiku. Maafkan aku sempat mengacuhkanmu dan membandingkanmu dengan Seohyun. Bahkan kau harus melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tak perlu kau lihat, maafkan aku yang hanya mementingkan egoku waktu itu."

"He-hei, kenapa kau mendadak melankolis seperti ini?"

"Sudah jangan berpura-pura ini semua berjalan lancar karena kemarin kau membalas ciumanku dan kau mau pergi berkencan denganku. Sikapmu yang kemarin sampai hari ini membuatku muak, Min."

Sungmin menghentikan aksi melawan Kyuhyun karena dirasanya sia-sia. "Apakah sikapku sangat konyol?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau bahkan belum sempat memaafkanku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja. Sudah kubilang tatapan kebencianmu lebih baik daripada menatapku seperti itu, kau tak pernah menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu padaku."

Sungmin memainkan jarinya di atas telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup di pinggangnya. "Hmm, kau mau meruntuhkan topengku lagi, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada sosok Sungmin yang mengacuhkannya.

"Setelah menghancurkan topengku di atas atap sekolah, apakah kali ini kau mau menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu?"

"Kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengisi harimu? Sepertinya kita telah melangkah jauh dari isi perjanjian ya, Min?"

"Untuk apa kau membahas isi perjanjian itu sekarang? Semuanya tak ada guna. Kita berdua sudah jatuh dalam perasaan masing-masing seperti ini." Sungmin kembali merubah intonasinya seperti biasa, nada suaranya kembali tenang. "Sekarang kau tahu aku mencintaimu, lalu apakah aku berpikir kau akan melepaskanku begitu saja?"

Tawa kecil menjadi jawabannya. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bibir tebalnya kembali mengecupi bagian leher Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Ahh..."

"Lagipula menahan perasaanmu padaku sudah tak ada gunanya, hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana keluar dari kukungan keterkaitan ini."

"Cho Kyuhyun yang dewasa, eh?"

"Tunggu nanti malam saja..." Tangan jahil Kyuhyun merambat masuk ke dalam swaeter yang dipakai Sungmin. Berharap untuk kali ini saja rencananya akan berhasil, namun...

_**Duakh!**_

"Aarghh!"

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" Dan teriakan terakhir Sungmin mampu menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata. Lee Sungminnya yang dulu telah kembali.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lokasi Dekat Danau, 11.45 p.m.<strong>

Dingin. Mungkin itu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana malam ini. Langit dan awan sudah tak tampak berbeda warna. Semuanya hitam dengan ditaburi kerlap-kerlip bintang dan bulan purnama yang mempercantik keadaan malam yang dingin ini.

Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang suasana tengah malam seperti ini terlihat mencekam. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang itu. Orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu di daerah dekat danau yang ada di belakang asrama pria. Semuanya berkumpul dan mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengatur letak lampu-lampu. "Ini kuno sekali."

"Tak ada salahnya memberinya kesempatan, lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf pada kita seperti itu," sahut _namja _lain yang sedang sibuk membuat api unggun dengan dua temannya.

"Kau yakin dia tidak main-main dengan ini?" sambung seorang _namja _yang sedang sibuk membereskan kabel-kabel.

"_Eomma_ terlalu baik kepada orang lain," komentar seorang _namja _lagi. Tampaknya mereka sedang sangat sibuk.

"Tak ada salahnya memberikan bocah itu kesempatan bersama Sungminie. Mungkin saja kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar tak disengaja," jawab _namja _yang tadi sedang menyiapkan api unggun. Setiap dia bernapas selalu menimpulkan asap tipis yang menjadi pertanda dinginnya malam ini. "Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala menerima Kyuhyun? Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka," tambahnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ itu mana mau memberi kisah hidupnya kepada kita, dia terlalu berusaha kuat," ujar _namja _hiperaktif yang kita kenal sebagai Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kita semua harus melakukan ini? Dan kemana si Kyuhyun itu?" tanya Kangin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kabel-kabelnya.

"Tentu saja dia sedang mengurus Sungmin _hyung_. Kyuhyun itu _namja_ baik-baik, kenapa tidak percaya sekali?" tambah Zhoumi yang baru saja datang dengan sekotak kardus. Dan membawanya ke samping Henry yang ternyata ikut meramaikan. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Zhoumi pelan. Henry yang sedang sibuk mengelap biolanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Ge_."

Beralih ke tempat lain. Terlihat Shindong yang sedang menyeret dahan kayu untuk tempat duduk. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika dia membuat Sungmin jauh dari kami dan terlihat murung seperti itu? Aku juga tak akan melupakan bagaimana dia berdekatan dengan anak baru itu. Sayang sekali aku tidak bersama kalian sore tadi." Shindong terlihat kesal dengan keputusan Leeteuk dan Yesung untuk membantu Kyuhyun agar Sungmin memaafkannya secara keseluruhan. "Dan kenapa kita harus melakukan hal super konyol seperti ini?" gerutunya.

"_Yeoja _itu hanya mantan pacar Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi."

"_Ya_! Itu 'kan katamu, _Hyung_!" bantah Kangin dengan ucapan Yesung. "Lagipula sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana? Jangan menakut-nakuti kami dengan cara berdiri dipinggir danau di tengah kegelapan seperti itu!" seru Kangin ketika melihat Yesung sedang berdiri memunggungi mereka di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

"Sudahlah kalian semua, kita tak akan selesai jika berdebat terus," ujar Donghae menengahi. Dia dan Kibum yang ikut membantu sedang sibuk dengan api unggun yang dibuat oleh Leeteuk.

"Ikan jelek diam saja!" seru Eunhyuk kesal karena Donghae tak membela mereka.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau berteriak padaku, Hyukie?"

"Kenapa kalian tak bisa diam, sih? Jika kita tak kunjung selesai semua ini akan sia-sia," tambah Siwon. Di sisi lain, Hankyung dan Siwon yang sedang mengecek lampu-lampu yang sudah terpasang terlihat terganggu dengan pertengkaran yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Lihatlah Li Xu yang sedari tadi diam saja. Kenapa kalian tak bisa setenang dia?" sungut Zhoumi yang ikut-ikutan jengah dengan situasi yang tercipta.

Ryeowook yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh bingung. _Namja_ mungil itu sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi pianonya tanpa melakukan apapun. Sejujurnya dia bingung harus apa. Karena merasa kedinginan _namja _itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, jaket tebal yang dia gunakan ternyata tak mampu mengurangi dinginnya angin malam.

"Kau kedinginan, _Baby_?"

_Namja _mungil itu menoleh kaget saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang menarik bahunya ke dalam pelukkan seseorang. Yesung ternyata sudah duduk di sampingnya dan membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukkan. Perilaku yang membuat orang-orang disitu mendecih kesal karena mereka pamer kemesraan di tempat umum.

"Berhenti bermesraan seperti itu, _Hyung_! Harusnya kau bantu kami!" ujar Eunhyuk kesal. Padahal dia 'kan ingin juga seperti itu dengan Donghae. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat. Donghae mana mengerti hal seperti bermesraan di depan umum seperti ini. Walau dia masih merasa kaget ketika sore tadi Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Bukannya mendengar sindirian Eunhyuk, Yesung sengaja menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan cara mengecupi pipinya gemas.

"Aish, si bodoh itu..." Eunhyuk memutuskan duduk di sebelah Donghae yang sedang duduk santai di dekat api unggun. Tak ada gunanya iri dengan Yesung. Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk sudah duduk tenang di samping segera menggeser badanya untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Yah, walaupun Eunhyuk tak sadar sepenuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Semua orang di sana tampaknya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing. Dan mereka memutuskan duduk di dekat api unggun dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Ternyata berkumpul tengah malam seperti ini tak buruk juga. Yah, semoga saja petugas asrama tak ada yang memergoki mereka membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

"Heechul _hyung_ kenapa, _Ge_?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan kepada Hankyung yang kebetulan duduk tak jauh darinya. Ternyata monyet kecil itu penasaran dengan kediaman Heechul beberapa jam ini. Dia tak secerewet biasanya. Memancing kebingungan dari teman-temannya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Biar aku menemaninya dulu," jawab Hankyung sekenanya. _Namja _keturunan China itu beranja dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping Heechul yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka.

"Wah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memohon kepada kita seperti itu," ujar Leeteuk yang sedang asyik dengan mainannya. Memasukkan ranting-ranting kecil ke dalam api unggun.

"Mungkin dia baru sadar kesalahannya," jawab Kangin sekenanya. Tak dipungkiri dia juga cukup terkejut saat Kyuhyun menemui mereka semua pada jam pulang sekolah. Memohon maaf karena telah membuat Sungmin jauh dari mereka, dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyiapkan pesta tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku masih tak percaya Sungmin _hyung_ punya pacar seperti dia," komentar Donghae. Sejujurnya dia tak bisa percaya Sungmin bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja _seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya perlu mengikuti arus," tambah Zhoumi yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Henry. Yah, walau rasanya sangat memalukan bagi Henry, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Cepat bersiap, sebentar lagi dia datang," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba tanpa mengindahkan tatapan horror dari yang lainnya.

" Hah? Kenapa anak itu tidak bisa memberitahu lebih cepat, sih!" sungut Kangin yang segera bangkit dari posisi duduk-duduknya

Eunhyuk meremas jarinya sendiri. "Akan kubunuh dia jika ini semua berantakkan."

Hah, ternyata mereka semua belum benar-benar memaafkan Kyuhyun walau bersedia membantunya.

"Chullie-_ya, gwaenchanhayo_?"

"_Ne, gwaenchanhayo_..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>00.00 a.m<strong>

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya di jaket tebal yang sedang dia pakai. Udara tengah malam seperti ini-benar membuatnya hampir mati beku. Namun seperti tidak mengerti hal itu Kyuhyun terus saja menuntunnya ke arah danau. Hah, mungkin jika nanti Sungmin kesal dia bisa melempar Kyuhyun ke danau.

"Uurgghh... kau mau membawaku untuk apa? Ini dingin sekali, bodoh!"

"Tenang saja, setelah ini berakhir kau bisa tidur sambil memelukku sepuasmu."

_**What the—?**_

"Nah sekarang tutup matamu."

Sungmin rasanya akan benar-benar melempar Kyuhyun ke dalam danau sekarang juga. _Namja _itu seenaknya menarik-nariknya, mengajaknya berjalan di tengah udara malam yang super dingin, dan sekarang dia menyuruh Sungmin menutup matanya.

"Ayolah, Min. Semakin cepat kau melakukannya maka semakin cepat kita tidur," jelas Kyuhyun yang melihat tanda-tanda penolakkan dari Sungmin.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu Sungmin perlahan menutup matanya. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk merespon segala perkataan Kyuhyun, salahkan saja udara dingin yang sangat menusuk malam ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah menutup matanya dengan sempurna kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Min, perhatikan jalanmu," peringat Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan gerutuan samar dari Sungmin.

Sekitar lima menit Sungmin berjalan dengan mata tertutup Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan berhenti mendadak, Kyu!" sahutnya sebal. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, dia merasa genggaman di tangannya pun terlepas.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin pelan. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun masih ada di sekitarnya, tapi jauh dari sampingnya. Dia merasa Kyuhyun makin jauh darinya, dan ini membuatnya takut. "_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun kau kemana?" panggil Sungmin dengan mata tertutup.

Merasa mulai ada yang tak beres, Sungmin dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dan hanya kegelapan yang dia temui. Tak ada yang bisa dia lihat selain warna hitam yang pekat. Berusaha di halaunya udara dingin yang menyeruak yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya. _Namja_ mungil itu berjalan pelan.

_**Krek!**_

Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Dilihatnya kakinya yang terpijak di tanah. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak saat dirasanya telapak kaki itu menginjak sesuatu—seperti tombol. Sungmin mendengus frustasi, jika setelah dia mengangkat kakinya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, dia bersumpah akan membunuh _namja _sok tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengangkat telapak kaki kanannya, matanya sontak terpejam erat. Entahlah, berlebihan mungkin, tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di lingkungan ini.

_**JDUAAR!**_

Suasana yang sangat gelap itu berubah menjadi terang benderang kala kembang api yang tiba-tiba meluncur itu pecah di udara, tak hanya satu tapi bersahut-sahutan. Sungmin yang sudah bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya yang beberapa saat lalu berpacu cepat seperti orang gila kembali membuka matanya.

Dan—apa artinya ini?

Sungmin terperangah saat pecahan kembang api itu membentuk sinar tipis di angkasa, membentuk bangun datar menyerupai _'heart' _berwarna merah. Kontras dengan warna langit yang hitam pekat. Entah kemana perginya bintang dan bulan malam ini yang sempat memenuhi langit tadi. Seakan menyediakan kertas gambar penuh untuk sang kuas pelukis.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya kaku seketika ketika mendengar alunan biola. Alunan yang begitu menenangkan. Sungmin berbalik, mencari sumber suara gesekkan alat musik itu. Dan dia dapat melihat sesuatu bersinar di depannya, walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, Sungmin dapat melihatnya. Lagipula sejak kapan ada api unggun di sana? Kenapa dia tidak sadar?

"Henry?" bisik Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sering melihat _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu bersama Ryeowook kekasih Yesung. Lalu untuk apa _namja_ itu bermain biola di tengah malam seperti ini? Ditambah dengan sinar dari lampu-lampu kecil yang menerangi tubuhnya. _Namja _itu seperti bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam.

Belum sempat menerka apa yang sedang terjadi, terdengar suara dentingan piano yang menyambut permainan biola Henry. Sungmin makin terperangah saat kerlap-kerlip lampu menerangi seseorang yang sedang bermain piano itu. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Ryeowook.

"_Nepume kog angyoso durodon, hmm~ G__youlbadaui padosoriga_…" Donghae muncul dan duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang disusun mengelilingi api unggun. Dia bernyanyi tanpa pengeras suara atau apapun.

Sekarang gilirang Zhoumi yang muncul dan duduk tak jauh dari Donghae. "_Jigum hurun nunmure shidgyojyo borijanhayo uljimalgo gude narulbwayo…_"

Satu persatu teman-temannya datang dan duduk di dahan pohon yang mengelili api unggun.

_**You are the one.**_

Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil bernyanyi. "_Ojig nomani ne sarang_…"

_**You are the sun.**_

Leeteuk balas menggenggam tangan Kangin, walau mata mereka tak bertemu. Leeteuk juga dapat merasakan perasaannya berdesir hebat ketika menyanyikan bagiannya. "_Tasuhi gamsaon miso_."

_**You are my love.**_

Ryeowook terlihat sangat menghayati ketika memainkan pianonya sembari bernyanyi. Suaranya membuat lutut Sungmin lemas seketika. "_To na yogshi gudemane ojig dan han saram—onjekajina gyothe issoyo_..."

"_Nunmulmankhum sarangun giphojyo__aphunmankhum to oruni doeyo_." Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook walau matanya masih menatap Sungmin.

"_Maumi dagnundero gujo gorogamyon__doenungorago nan midgoshiphoyo_..." sahut Ryeowook menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**You are the one.**_

"_Oredwejiman marhalge_." sahut Heechul dan Hankyung berbarengan.

_**You are the sun.**_

"_Hangsang nopuniyodangol_." Suara tinggi Yesung serasa menusuk di hati Sungmin. Suara mereka semua terdengar begitu jelas, seakan meremukkan tulangnya.

_**You are my love**__**.**_

Shindong bernyanyi dengan ekspresi seriusnya. "_To gakkumun hangorum mankhume dwieso. Neomu gakkaulka mangsoryodangol_."

"_Onunal gasumsog barami buldorado_..." Kibum memejamkan matanya. Menyesapi alunan melodi di tengah malam yang sunyi ini.

Siwon duduk dengan gaya _manly_-nya. Suaranya begitu merdu dan begitu menenangkan. "_Guane narul kog jabgo nohji marayo gudeyo... gu usumuro nal jabajwoyo~_"

_**You are the one**__**.**_

"_Oredwejiman marhalge_." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya. Sekali lagi, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sungmin. Mengisyaratkan lagu ini untuknya.

_**You are the sun.**_

"_Hangsang nopuniodangol._"

_**You are my love.**__**  
><strong>_  
>"<em>To gakkumun hangorum mankhume dwieso<em>_  
><em>_neomu gakkaolka mangsoryodangol_."

_**You are the one.**_

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin, melambaikan tangannya pelan. "_Ojig nomani ne sarang_..." Dan dia ikut bernyanyi. Bersahutan dengan yang lain.

_**You are the sun.**_

"_Tasuhi gamsaon miso_..."

_**You are my love.**_

"_To na yogshi gudemane ojig dan han saram. Onjekajina gyothe issoyo_..."

Dan lagu itu ditutup dengan dentingan terakhir dari piano Ryeowook dan gesekkan merdu dari sang pangeran biola—Henry. Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya, mungkin saja dia akan terjatuh jika tak ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"**_You are my love_... **_To na yogshi gudemane ojig dan han saram. Onjekajina gyothe issoyo_..." bisik orang itu dengan dengungan merdunya. Mengulang lirik terakhir yang sukses membuat Sungmin bungkam seribu kata. Satu yang baru Sungmin ketahui sekarang, suara orang itu begitu merdu dan indah.

_**JDUAAAR! JDDUUARR!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Sungmin mendongak. Lagi-lagi puluhan kembang api meluncur ke udara dan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya. Rasanya... dia mau mati saat ini juga.<p>

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlampau dekat dengannya membuat rona merah itu menjalar dengan cepat. "A-apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"Bukankah kau tahu apa maksudku? Aku sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang tidak sadar dengan semua perasaanmu selama ini," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Dapat dipastikan hanya Sungmin yang dapat mendengarnya. "Maukah kau memaafkan semua kelalaianku?"

Jantung Sungmin rasanya sudah tidak dapat diajak bernegosiasi lagi. Organ dalam tubuhnya itu sudah menjerit-jerit ingin lompat keluar dari dadanya. Tentu saja pernyataan Kyuhyun kali ini sangat terasa masuk ke dalam hatinya. Bukan kata-kata gombal atau celotehan bodoh yang biasa dia utarakan, ini lebih terkesan serius dan tak main-main. Sungmin tahu cepat atau lambat setelah Kyuhyun tahu perasaannya _namja _itu tak akan melepaskannya. Tapi haruskah dia menerimanya?

Bagaimana dengan Sunny?

.

.

_***KyuMin***_**  
><strong>

Api unggun masih setia menyala. Dan orang-orang itu masih berkumpul di sekitar api unggun. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, dan Shindong tengah duduk di sekitar api unggun sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk berdua di pinggir danau.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan," ujar Eunhyuk. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Itu bukan urusan kita," timpal Leeteuk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kangin. "Tapi aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

"Ini adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak rela melakukan semua ini demi bocah tengik itu. Jika pihak sekolah tahu, habis kita semua," ujar Kangin sembari mengelus kepala Leeteuk.

"Kami setuju dengan Kangin _hyung_. Kami kira dia bukan _namja _yang baik..." ucap Shindong, lalu Donghae menyetujuinya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Dia sampai seperti ini, berarti dia serius ingin meminta maaf kepada Sungmin maupun kita. Kalian ini keras kepala sekali, bukankah kita semua sudah membantunya?"

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong maupun Kangin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, membuat Leeteuk pasrah dengan pemikiran dongsaengdeul-nya.

Di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari kumpulan Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan. Terlihat Henry sedang mengelap biolanya ditemani dengan candaan kecil dari Ryeowook. Siwon dan Kibum mengobrol pelan sembari menemani Ryeowook dan Henry. Sedangkan Yesung duduk di samping Ryeowook, memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasih mungilnya itu dengan seksama.

"Kau harus membawa piano itu kembali ke kamarnya, _Hyung_," ujar Kibum, kepalanya bersender di bahu Siwon matanya hampir terpejam.

"_Arra arra_, Bummie." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus Kibum. Tak membiarkan dinginnya udara malam menyentuh kulit putih mulus namun rapuh itu.

"Hmm, Kui Xian-_ge _itu romantis sekali, ya?" ujar Henry tiba-tiba. Pipinya menggembung lucu saat menggumam.

"Ckck, jangan percaya tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Dia itu rajanya setan." Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Henry.

"Tapi dia romantis sekali. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sampai harus meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Henry polos.

Zhoumi menyentil kening Henry pelan. "Hmm, itu urusan orang dewasa. Nanti jika kau sudah besar baru bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh."

"_Ya_! Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti bocah lagi! Kui Xian-_ge _itu satu angkatan denganku!" rutuk Henry sebal karena Zhoumi terus memperlakukannya seperti anak SD.

"Tapi wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tua dari angkatannya, hehe," canda Zhoumi yang dihadiahi _deathglare _dari Henry, Siwon dan Kibum. Sedangkan Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Tak baik menahan tawamu seperti itu, _Baby_," bisik Yesung yang mulai menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukkannya. Mengabaikan wajah Ryeowook yang benar-benar memerah karena malu. _Well_, harusnya dia biasa saja mengingat malam ini penuh dengan sentuhan mesra antar pasangan. Errr, bisa abaikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah berdebat di ujung sana?

_***KyuMin***_

"Lihat mereka, konyol sekali," komentar Heechul yang tengah duduk di rerumputan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kumpulan itu. Mata tajamnya terus mengawasi teman-temannya, khususnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Tak melewatkan sedetik pun akan moment yang membuatnya luar biasa gusar itu.

"Chullie-_ya_..."

Heechul kembali tak mengabaikan panggilan lembut itu. Sejujurnya di sisi lain _namja _berwajah cantik ini mati-matian menahan isakkannya sendiri kala Hankyung memanggil namanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit menyedihkan.

"Chullie-_ya_... tak akan ada apa-apa..."

Heechul mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Apa maksudmu dengan semuanya tidak akan ada apa-apa? Kau hampir dicoret dari silsilah keluarga, dan itu semua karena aku." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan kau berkata akan membawaku ke orang tuamu? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa gelisahnya aku?"

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Jika persoalan keluarganya dibahas, bukan tidak ada kemungkinan hubungannya dengan Heechul akan semakin memburuk. Seperti sekarang ini, keduanya merenggang tatkala Hankyung mengajak Heechul untuk menemui keluarganya Sabtu ini.

"Kadang aku tak mengerti apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik wajah datarmu itu, Hanie," tambah Heechul dengan suara dan senyum miris. "Kau selalu menurutiku dan selalu membantah ayahmu. Aku merasa buruk."

"Ayah? Aku tak tahu orang itu masih bisa disebut sebagai Ayah. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan ibuku di rumah sakit. Yang dia pikirkan hanya harta dan selingkuhannya."

Heechul menatap Hanyung tak senang. "Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara hal buruk tentang Tan _ahjussi _seperti itu! Kau membuat kesannya jauh kebih buruk."

"Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan, Chullie-_ya_..."

Jemari mereka yang tadinya terletak berjauhan kini mulai mendekat, menggenggam satu sama lain. Pandangan keduanya tak searah, Hankyung memandang langit dan Heechul memandang jauh ke arah danau. Walau begitu tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengaikatkan mereka.

"Aku akan kembali menolak perjodohan itu," ujar Hankyung tiba-tiba. "Dan untuk pergi ke Australia? Jika aku tidak bisa membantahnya, aku akan bersikeras membawamu."

"Jangan bertindak konyol. Dari dulu aku sudah katakan padamu untuk mengikuti perintah Tan _ahjussi_."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, Chulie-_ya_? Setelah aku ikuti semua kemauannya apakah si tua bangka itu akan kembali pada ibuku? Atau bahkan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia di luar sana? Aku sudah berulang kali memikirkan hal serupa, dia tak akan menepati janjinya," jelas Hankyung dengan suara datarnya. Keningnya berkerut tak suka kalai mengingat manusia yang disebut ayahnya itu.

"Lagipula _eomma _mungkin akan senang jika aku membawamu kesana."

Heechul tertawa miris. Senang bagaimana? Dia ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja_. Heechul tak bisa berpikir lurus sekarang. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang dulu di hindarinya mati-matian. Dan ternyata pada akhirnya dia memang tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari sosok Hankyung—Tan Hangeng.

_**Chup~**_

Hankyung mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas. "Sudah pernahkah kau dengar aku berkata, ketika aku memilikimu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu?" Mendengar itu Heechul menyeringai jahil, lengannya memeluk leher Hankyung dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Kau pikir aku bisa lepas darimu, eh?"

Dan perdebatan singkat itu berlalu begitu saja. Lebur dalam satu kesatuan antar bibir yang saling berpanggutan. Tak seorang pun menyadari rumitnya hubungan mereka. Tapi dengan dewasa kedua _namja_yang tengah bercumbu itu menyelesaikannya dengan perlahan. Dan tampaknya waktu untuk bersantai sudah habis.

Benar begitu, Heenim-_ah_?

_***KyuMin***_

"Pengurus yayasan tahu hal ini, mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

_Namja_yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu menoleh sambil tersenyum. Sepoian angin malam tak menyurutkan keinginan dua namja itu untuk duduk di pinggir danau. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama sembari mengawasi di belakang mereka.

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi sungguh aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya ingin menyakinkanmu dan teman-temanmu." Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya canggung. Tampangnya polos sekali.

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat konyol. Apalagi dengan plester di wajahmu itu," canda Sungmin. _Namja _itu memeluk lututnya sendiri mendongak dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Tergantung." _Namja _itu tertawa pelan. "Lagipula kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini." Tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu, Sungmin tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun diam. Dia hanya mampu memperhatikan Sungmin yang terkesan sangat polos di sampingnya ini. "Ah, ya, kurasa kau memaafkanku. Kau mencintaiku. Benar, 'kan?" godanya.

Tinjuan ringan didaratkan Sungmin di bahu Kyuhyun. Ekspresi Sungmin mengeruh seketika. "Hei, jangan terlalu berharap dengan hubungan ini."

"Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, Min? Biar kuperjelas, kau hanya takut dengan hubunganmu dengan Sunny, 'kan?" terka Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bisakah kau jangan membahas hal ini?"

Tawa renyah Kyuhyun menjadi jawaban bagi Sungmin. Bukannya Sungmin bodoh, tapi dia tahu telah selangkah lagi menyeret hubungan ini lebih jauh, semakin dekat mereka dengan semua penyelasan pada akhirnya.

"Kau tahu, Min." Lengan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Mulai saat ini aku akan benar-benar mengharapkan hubungan ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Sungmin. Tak peduli dengan _hyungdeul_-nya yang tak sabar untuk menimpuk Kyuhyun dengan bara api di depan mereka.

"Ggzz... kau benar-benar gila, Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Sungmin yang ternyata hanya menorehkan seringai iblis di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, "Kuharap kau akan terus di sampingku seperti ini, Min."

"Heh, kau kembali meremehkanku?"

"Aniya, aku hanya suka kau yang seperti ini, jangan berusaha bersikap manis padaku jika hatimu belum sanggup melakukannya. Bicaralah padaku jika itu memang perlu. Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku."

Sungmin membuang muka ke samping tanpa menjawab. Pipinya menggembung untuk mengatur napas yang kesusahan karena sesak akan udara dingin. Jika saja tak ada manusia-manusia lain di belakangnya, bukan tak mungkin Kyuhyun akan menggigit pipi _chubby _itu.

_**DJUAARR! DJUUUAAR!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Sungmin tersentak kaget dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun, sedangkan <em>namja <em>bertubuh jangkung itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah bermain dengan sisa kembang api. Membuatnya melambung dan pecah di tengah-tengah kanvas malam.

"Hei, jangan salahkan kami jika kami menghabiskan kembang api ini!" seru Eunhyuk dari kejauhan dengan wajah berseri. Siapapun yang memberinya ide untuk menghidupkan kembang api ini, Kyuhyun patut berterima kasih. Lagipula Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum seperti itu ratusan kali terlihat lebih baik.

"Ck, kuharap pihak asrama tak ada yang terbangun karena mendengar ledakkan itu," gumam Sungmin. Kepalanya mengadah, melihat bagaimana kembang-kembang api itu bertaburan—indah sekali.

"Hmm, seharusnya kau berharap agar mereka tak tahu jika ketua kedisiplinan ini ikut meramaikan." Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di dadanya. Mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Duduk di pinggir danau dengan taburan bunga api di atasnya.

Waktu... kuharap kau mau menghentikan lajumu sebentar saja. Membiarkan anak-anak itu bahagia bersama pasangan dan temannya. Melupakan sejenak beban yang ditanggung. Meluapkannya bersama cinta dan kebahagiaan.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>KyuMin's Room. Sat, 07. 02 a.m.<strong>

Di dalam kamar serba _pink_ yang masih temaram pencahayaannya. Dua orang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Salah satu _namja_ yang lebih mungil sedang tidur, tanpa sadar memeluk _namja_ di sebelahnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lengan sang _namja _yang sedari tadi telah terbangun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat sosok Sungmin di sebelahnya menggeliat nyaman sambil memeluknya. Yap, seminggu ini hubungan keduanya jauh membaik semenjak malam itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat meyakinkan Sungmin apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Seohyun tempo hari. Dan mungkin Sungmin sudah memaafkannya. Untuk urusan Sungmin mencium Sunny tak terlalu Kyuhyun pikirkan. Dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak picik _yeoja _yang tengah menghilang itu. Waktu tampaknya berlalu begitu cepat, eh?

Setidaknya Sungmin sudah kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang menurut Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan dalam menjaga Sungmin. Apalagi Heechul, walau sepertinya beberapa hari terakhir itu _namja _cantik itu tidak muncul bersama kekasih Chinanya itu. Hari-harinya dilewatkan dengan begitu indahnya ketika menggoda Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun pergi sekolah dengan Sungmin yang sudah mulai dijemput oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae lagi.

Dia sudah mendapatkan Sungmin yang dulu. Yang galak dan sangar namun pemalu jika dia goda. Berbeda saat dua orang pengacau itu datang. Yah, walau terkadang Sungmin masih sering menyindir masa lalu Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun. Ah, tapi itu bukan suatu masalah besar. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin hanya cemburu dengannya.

Berbicara tentang dua _yeoja _hampir beberapa hari ini Sunny maupun Seohyun tidak masuk sekolah. Tentu Kyuhyun tak akan mau repot-repot mencari tahu ada apa dengan dua orang itu. Sepertinya Sungmin juga tidak peduli, tuh. Jadi untuk apa dia pikirkan?

Yang patut dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyakinkan Sungmin agar mau menerimanya secara keseluruhan. Jika sudah begini, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mancoba melepaskan kelinci mungil di dalam dekapannya ini. Mengalah untuk _yeoja _pun dia tak akan sudi. Yang dia tahu Sungmin mencintainya, hanya saja dia masih terlalu keras kepala.

Kyuhyun menyisir helaian rambut Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat _adorable _itu. Ah, Sungmin yang tidur dengan tenang seperti ini benar-benar memikat hati.

Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan untuk menghalau rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Sekolahnya benar-benar sibuk beberapa hari ini. _'Pekerjaan Rumah'_ seketika menumpuk, mengharuskan Kyuhyun banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan tumpukkan buku-buku pelajaran. Bahkan dia baru tidur pukul tiga tadi, rasa kantuk jelas menderanya dengan hebat. Seharusnya pun saat ini dia sedang bergelung nyaman dengan Sungmin di bawah selimut mereka berdua. Tapi karena teringat akan kencan yang akan dilakukannya dengan Sungmin hari ini, Kyuhyun tak rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur. Bahkan jika dilihat-lihat Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian rapih dan tubuhnya pun sudah segar. _Namja _itu pasti mandi pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ahra _noona_ akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku seperti ini," gumam Kyuhyun geli. Diingatnya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengabari Ahra tentang keadaannya. Menurutnya _noona_-nya itu benar-benar suka sekali mengganggu hidupnya. _Yeoja_manis yang mengerikan di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan lamunannya ketika merasakan pergerakan di lengannya. "Nggghh—" Sungmin menggeliat nyaman. Tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda _namja _itu akan bangun. Dan Kyuhyun menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat hari ini.

"Coba aku pikirkan, kemana tempat kita akan berkencan nanti, hmm~" Kyuhyun kembali menggumam. Terlalu banyak tempat-tempat yang ingin dia datangi bersama Sungmin hari ini.

Apakah dia harus mengajak Sungmin ke Lotte World? Aargh, dia sendiri tak menyukai suasana ramai seperti ini. Benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Lebih baik itu dibicarakan bersama-sama saja.

"Ya, Sungmin-_ah... ppali ireona_!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sungmin yang bersender di dadanya.

Bukannya terbangun, Sungmin kembali menggeliat. Kali ini menyusrukkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Kyuhyun dan semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sepertinya Sungmin kedinginan, karena jujur saja Kyuhyun juga merasa udara pagi ini sangat dingin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin yang dirasanya sangat _cute_ tersebut. Tapi jika sampai siang dia dan Sungmin hanya bergumul—err, maksudku berdiam diri di bawah selimut, tentu saja kencan mereka kali ini akan kembali gagal seperti waktu itu.

"Min, ayo bangun~ kau sudah berjanji akan berkencan denganku hari ini," bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin, lalu menghembuskan napasnya di sekitar telinga dan leher Sungmin. Namun _namja_ imut itu tetap tak terbangun. Sepertinya ini efek karena menemani Kyuhyun semalam. Walau _namja_ itu hanya terdiam di kasurnya sembari mendengar musik dari _earphone _dan membaca buku. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sebenarnya mati-matian menahan kantuknya hanya untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

Ck, lihatlah! Lee Sungmin itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Dia melirik tangan kanan Sungmin yang sudah tak di bebat lagi. Hanya perban biasa untuk menutupi lukanya. Alih-alih hanya melihat punggung tangan Sungmin yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide yang sangat brilian—menurutnya.

Dengan perlahan _namja _bertubuh jangkung itu melepaskan rangkulan Sungmin di pinggangnya. Lalu Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi menindih Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Minnie-_ya~ ireonaaa_~" lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin -lagi- dengan harapan akan mengganggu tidur _namja_ pecinta warna _pink_ itu.

Karena kesal Sungmin tak kunjung terbangun, dia sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Sungmin.

_**Chup!**_

Walau hanya menempel Kyuhyun dapat merasakan lembutnya pipi _chubby _Sungmin. Dikecupinya pipi itu sampai turun ke rahang bawah Sungmin, dagu, hingga bibir bawah Sungmin, dihisap dan dikulumnya sebentar.

"Ngghh—jangan ganggu aku!" seru Sungmin sembari melengoskan wajah ke samping. Hebatnya dia bahkan tak membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun mendecak kagum. Walau bibir bawah _namja _itu sudah lengket karena saliva Kyuhyun,_ namja_ itu masih saja tak terbangun. Selelah itu kah dia?

Baiklah, mungkin hanya ciuman di bibir tak akan berhasil membangunkan kelinci ini untuk kali ini. Maka jemari Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memanas melihat dada Sungmin terekspose sempurna karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Min, kalau kau tak bangun juga, aku tak jamin bagian ini akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum setannya.

Sungmin akhirnya membuka matanya sedikit. Wajah lelah jelas tergambar di wajah Sungmin yang cantik itu, namun sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya masih mendominasi. "Hhh... mau apa kau?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

"Memperkosamu jika diijinkan."

Sungmin mengucek matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat untuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. "Heh, omong kosong apa itu?" Dan Sungmin kembali menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah jika tak percaya."

Melihat mata Sungmin yang kembali terpejam membuat Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Dengan kesal Kyuhyuyn menghisap garis leher Sungmin dan menjilatnya. Membuat tubuh Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman. Dimainkan jemari panjangnya di dada Sungmin yang terbuka. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengecup dada putih mulus itu jika tangan seseorang mencengkram lehernya kuat.

"Mau apa kau?" protes Sungmin yang masih berusaha meraih kesadarannya. Matanya menyipit horror ke arah Kyuhyun, ah, namun tampang Sungmin yang masih acak-acakan seperti itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin menggodanya.

_**Puk! Puk!**_

"Ck, jangan gembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Cepat mandi, Min," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Setelah Kyuhyun menjauh barulah Sungmin duduk di tempat tidurnya. Mengacak-magacak rambutnya sendiri, kepalanya hampir terhuyung kedepan karena mengantuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. "_Aiigoo_, lihat putri tidur ini, kau sangat cantik, Min." Jemarinya menekan-nekan pipi pipi Sungmin yang tengah menggembung dan mengempis.

_**Buaagh!**_

"_Shut the hell up!_"

Dan tak lama dari itu sebuah bantal dengan indahnya mencium wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat wajah pasrah Kyuhyun. _Namja _mungil itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi—walau masih sedikit mengantuk. Kyuhyun menatap punggung yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya itu dengan geli.

_'Dia memang galak sekali_.'

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07.55 a.m.<strong>

Di luar asrama tampak kegiatan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Banyak siswa maupin siswi berlalu lalang untuk berolah raga atau sekedar jalan pagi. Walau udara pagi hari ini mengajak perang beberapa tubuh yang tak kuat dengan dinginnya.

"Hyukie, kau harus rajin olahraga agar badanmu tidak kerempeng seperti ini," seru Donghae. _Namja _yang tengah memakai pakaian olah raga itu berlari-lari kecil di samping Eunhyuk yang berjalan santai.

"Tsk, ini dingin sekali." Eunhyuk menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya lalu ditempelkan di pipinya sendiri. Mencari kehangatan dari panas tubuhnya. "Kau selalu membangunkanku pagi-pagi hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti ini!" komentar Eunhyuk tak senang. Ehem, sebenarnya dia senang juga karena bisa berduaan dengan Donghae. "Dan aku tidak sekerempeng yang kau katakan, ikan bodoh..." gumamnya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di depan Eunhyuk. "Benarkah? Boleh aku lihat tubuhmu?" Donghae mengerling jahil.

Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah karena perkataan Donghae yang tidak dia duga itu. "Issh, _pervert_." Dengan langkah tergesa _namja _itu berusaha mendahului Donghae.

_Namja_ berwajah _innocent_ kita memandang bingung. "_Ya_! Aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata yang diajarkan Yoochun padaku..."

Eunhyuk kontan menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Donghae horror. "Apa kau bilang? Yoochun?" Donghae mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Sepasang kekasih itu kini berjalan beriringan. Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk seperti biasa. "Yoochun bilang tubuhmu terlalu kerempeng. Aku pikir-pikir iya juga, kau selalu mengeluh jika aku ajak olahraga. Tapi aku mengabaikan kata-katanya, eh, dia bilang aku harus melihatnya sendiri," jelas Donghae polos.

Oh, _well_, jika Eunhyuk bertemu dengan si _playboy_itu akan dipastikan dia tak akan segan-segan menempeleng kepala Park Yoochun.

"Hyukjae-_yaaa_!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke samping. Junsu dengan imutnya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Seperti biasa, Yoochun dengan tampang santainya mengikuti Junsu dari belakang. Sepertinya pembalasan dendam Lee Hyukjae akan dimulai sesaat lagi.

"Yaa! Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu!" Junsu memeluk leher Eunhyuk dengan brutal. _Namja_yang mempunyai suara bak lumba-lumba itu tersenyum sumringah. "Apa kabar?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, namun tengannya terulur untuk menjauhkan tubuh si pipi tembam ini dari tubuhnya. "Baik, sangat baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tentu, aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Hoi! Eunhyuk-_ah_, Donghae-_ya_!" sapa Yoochun yang sudah berada di dekat mereka. Bukannya menjawab sapaan Yoochun, Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu telah melayangkan tatapan membunuh dan aura tidak bersahabat kepadanya.

"Err, kau kenapa Hyukjae?" tanya Yoochun salah tingkah.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat lebar. Namun Yoochun tahu itu adalah pertanda tidak baik, sangat buruk. "K-kau baik-baik saja, Hyukjae-_ya_?"

Langkah kaki mulai mendekati Yoochun. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" ujarnya dengan kekehan. "Oh, iya, kau mengajarkan apa saja kepada Hae-ku tersayang, hmm?" tanyanya dengan aura setan.

Junsu melotot mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk untuk Yoochun. _Namja _pecinta sepak bola itu menyikut Donghae kasar. "Heh, ikan bodoh apa yang kau katakan pada Hyukjae?"

Donghae dengan polos mengangkat bahunya, wajahnya yang _innocent _itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang Yoochun ajarkan."

Junsu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Mengumpat kesal karena kepolosan seorang Lee Donghae.

_'Shit! Chunie-ku dalam bahaya..._'

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>11.03 a.m.<strong>

Sungmin menopang dagu dengan bosan. Selama perjalanan dia hanya bisa menatap pemandangan yang disajikan dari luar kaca film mobil milik Kyuhyun. Telinganya masih setia mendengar musik dari _earphone_-nya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak santai dengan stir kemudi mobilnya. Mengacuhkan Sungmin selama perjalanan, dan Sungmin tak menyukai itu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungmin sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan tempat tujuan mereka. Karena yang dilihatnya sepanjang jalan hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menyetir tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Membuat _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

"Apa sih, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan, tapi Sungmin masih saja ribut menanyakan tujuan mereka. Ya, itu lebih baik dibandingkan kediaman yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Sungmin menggerutu tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun lagi. Diarahkannya pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya awan mendung yang setia menemani mereka sejak pagi. Membuat udara kota Seoul —atau entahlah sekarang mereka ada dimana—lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana dinginnya kawasan sekolah mereka yang tak akan panas walau di luar sana matahari sedang terik-teriknya? Pantas tadi pagi Sungmin serasa akan mati beku.

"Hei, apakah langit mendung di luar sana lebih menarik daripada aku, Min?"

Sungmin menoleh kesal, Kyuhyun sepertinya senang sekali mengganggunya ketika dia sudah mulai menikmati kegiatannya. "_Shut up_."

"Oow, kau marah aku mengacuhkanmu?"

"Terserah."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sungmin yang kembali jutek padanya. Bersikap pura-pura tak acuh seperti itu meningkatkan kadar keimutan Sungmin dalam versi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau mengharapkan aku membawamu ke Lotte World?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Atau kau mau aku bawa ke Pulau Nami? Jeju? Atau Han River? Kau mengharapkan kencan seperti itu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berceloteh tidak jelas dengan tatapan tak percaya. Untuk apa dia mengharapkan itu semua? Dia hanya ingin tahu kemana dia dibawa pergi, itu saja! Lagipula dia sudah duduk di mobil ini selama tiga jam. Salahkah dia bertanya?

"Aku benar-benar yakin kau seorang yang menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun."

Tawa renyah Kyuhyun seakan mengusik pendengaran Sungmin. Kata-kata sinis dari Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa namja ini benar pegal duduk di kursinya.

"Lihatlah kita sudah hampir sampai..."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu, setelah keluar dari jalan yang hanya ditumbuhi pohon di sekelilingnya, akhirnya matanya menemukan pemandangan yang berbeda. Sebuah jalan yang. tak jauh dari jalan utama itu adalah sebuah pesisir pantai. Sungmin dapat melihat pemandangan indah itu dari sini.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Simpan pertanyaanmu, sepuluh menit lagi kita sampai." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan fokus pada stir kemudi lagi. Sungmin mengangguk lemas dan kembali melihat langit mendung yang menggantung di atas sana. Kyuhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat, memasuki jalan yang bukan jalan utama lagi. Dia benar-benar tak tahu tempat apa ini. _Ya_! Ini hanya kencan, kenapa seperti Kyuhyun akan membawanya untuk bulan madu?

Tunggu!

Err—pikiran apa itu Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sakit Umum Seoul.<strong>

"Kau datang?" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Yesung yang baru saja sampai di depan sebuah kamar rawat inap. Wanita itu tersenyum hambar saat mengetahui Yesung datang untuk menjenguk putri mereka.

Walau sedikit terkejut karena tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita itu Yesung tetap tersenyum, keterkejutan itu dapat tertutupi di balik wajah dan senyum _innocent_-nya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_ Lee _ahjumma_, lama tak jumpa. Perkenalkan ini temanku, Ryeowook, dia atu angkatan dengan Sunny. Kami ke sini hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sunny sebentar," ujar Yesung sembari memperkenalkan Ryeowook pada wanita paruh baya itu—ibunda Sunny.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida, bangapseumnida_." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya sesaat setelah mengahiri perkenalannya. _Mrs_. Lee tersenyum ramah ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah membawa sekeranjang buah. "Kau harusnya tak usah repot-repot," ujarnya ketika mengambil alih ranjang buah itu. Ryeowook tersenyum sopan.

Namun senyum itu berubah menjadi tak bersahabat ketika kembali melihat Yesung. "Ah, aku tak menyangka kau masih peduli dengan putriku. Apa kau merasa bersalah Jongwoon-_ah_?" tanya ibunda Sunny dengan tatapan dalam yang menusuk. Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung.

Wajah ramah yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Yesung dengan perlahan memudar. Digantikan dengan ekspresi datar dan pandangan mengintimidasinya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya," jawab Yesung pendek.

_Ahjumma_ itu menghela napas, menunjuk ruangan Sunny dengan gerakkan dagunya. "Dia ada di dalam bersama Seohyun." _Mrs_. Lee membukakan pintu kepada Yesung.

Namun, sebelum melangkah masuk Yesung berbalik menatap kekasihnya. "Kau mau masuk atau tunggu di luar?"

"Uung... aku tunggu di luar saja." Yesung mengangguk paham. Dikecupnya kening Ryeowook dengan sayang. "Aku tak lama," bisiknya. Lalu Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sunny, _Mrs_. Lee menatap aneh kepada perlakuan Yesung kepada Ryeowook.

_**Blaam!**_

Tepat di saat pintu itu tertutup, Yesung dapat melihat Sunny yang sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Seohyun. Yesung akui keadaan Sunny kali ini dapat disebut memrihatinkan, selang yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya. Hey, apakah keadaannya sudah separah itu?

"Ehem.." Yesung berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan kedua _yeoja _itu. Mereka menoleh kaget melihat Yesung yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama ibu Sunny.

"Seohyun-_ah_, ikut _eomma _sebentar," panggil ibu Sunny pelan. Tampaknya hubungan Seohyun dan orang tua Sunny dapat dibilang sangat dekat, bukan?

Seohyun menurut. Dia melangkah keluar bersama _Mrs_. Lee, meninggalkan Sunny dan Yesung berdua yang saling bertatapan. Yesung melangkah mendekat dan duduk di samping Sunny, _yeoja _di depannya membuang muka.

"Kau masih bersikap menjijikkan setelah terbaring di sini, eh?"

"Kenapa aku harus meladenimu? Bisakah kau pergi sekarang?" pinta Sunny dengan suara lemah.

"Membuat sandiwara, bertingkah seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa di depan Sungmin. Mendorong Seohyun untuk merebut Kyuhyun, meminta Sungmin untuk menciummu. Menghancurkan hubungan mereka, picik sekali. Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan nanti, heh, Lee Sunkyu?" sindir Yesung dengan tatapan datar.

Sunny mendecih. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong? Tak puas kau membuatku menderita selama ini?"

"Membuatmu menderita? Kau yang membuat Sungmin menderita." Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Ooh, bahkan sekarang kau membuat Kyuhyun menderita."

Dapat Yesung lihat Sunny tengah meremas selimutnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya masih menoleh ke arah jendela, tak memandang Yesung sama sekali. "Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" pintanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Batalkan perjodohanmu dengan Sungmin," ujar Yesung tanpa berbasa-basi.

_**DEG!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Bola mata Sunny menatap kaget ke arah Yesung. Memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi. "Kau gila? Kau pikir kau siapa?"<p>

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu?" tanya Yesung santai. "Kau hanya perlu bilang pada orang tuamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan konyol itu."

"Ten-tentu saja aku tidak bisa! Seperti yang aku katakan dari dulu padamu, aku mencintainya!"

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Cinta? Maksudmu kau menyukai Sungmin seperti saat dulu kau berumur empat tahun? Ah, ataukah ini yang kau lakukan untuk _belajar_ mencintainya?" sindirnya. Sunny menggeleng kuat, "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong, _Oppa_!"

"Jangan konyol, Lee Sunkyu—ah, bukankah dulu kau berharap bisa memakai marga Kim di depan nama keluargamu? Kau masih ingat itu?"

Sunny menatap Yesung dengan matanya yang telah berkabut karena genangan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. "Bisakah kau keluar, _Oppa_?" pintanya dengan suara lemah.

Yesung mencondongkan badannya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Sunny, mata sipit itu menatap prihatin dengan Sunny. Yesung semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sunny. "Kau tidak mencintai Sungmin, mengaku saja."

Seuntai kalimat pendek menusuk hati Sunny semakin dalam. Rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikannya rapat-rapat dengan mudah terbongkar. Segala ucapannya selama ini seakan dipatahkan oleh seuntai kalimat tanpa nada dari Yesung.

"K-kau—a-apa yang k-kau bica-bicarakan, _eoh_?" Sunny memandang Yesung takut. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas? Kau tidak mencintai tunggu—kau **tidak bisa **mencintai Sungmin," bisik Yesung lagi dengan lambat seolah menekankan perkataannya. Sunny memejamkan matanya erat, jemarinya gemetar saat melihat sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas. Yesung menyeringai.

.

"Karena kau mencintaiku."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>11.15 a.m.<strong>

Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpanya yang sedang berdiri di atas karang-karang batu.

Laut?

Yap, ternyata Kyuhyun membawanya ke tepi pantai yang memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya terjawab sudah, Kyuhyun nampak seperti serius mengajaknya berkencan kali ini.

Dan itu terbukti dengan betapa kagumnya Sungmin selama perjalanan. Walau udara begitu dingin, tak menghentikan antusiasme Sungmin untuk menikmati perjalanan yang hampir membuatnya beku. Dia sengaja membuka kaca mobil Kyuhyun, wajar saja dia kedinginan. Untunglah baju yang disarankan Kyuhyun semuanya cukup tebal.

"Kau senang?"

Sungmin menengokkan kepala kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. _Namja_ itu begitu tampan dengan balutan kemeja _dark blue_ yang lengannya dia gulung sampai siku, jaketnya disampirkan di bahu dengan celana _jeans_hitam yang sangat serasi di kaki jenjangnya. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya sedikit berterbangan karena hembusan angin laut, dan senyum penuh kebebasan itu menggetarkan hati Sungmin.

"Hmm, tapi langitnya masih mendung." Sungmin menunjuk ke atas. Langit cerah itu tertutupi awan kelabu yang masih setia tergantung di atas sana. "Anginnya juga kencang sekali."

"Ayo kebawah." Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan mengajaknya turun dari batu karang, menuju tepi pantai yang tertabrak deburan ombak. Sungmin pun hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, Min. Karangnya licin," tegur Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi tangan Sungmin yang sedang berjuang turun dari jarang yang permukaannya sangat licin.

_Namja_ mungil pecinta _pink _itu memrotes. Tak terima diperlakukan bagai anak kecil yang sedang pergi liburan dengan guru-guru di sekolahnya.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"E'euumm."

Kyuhyun memandang tak yakin dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Tampak sekali _namja_itu kesulitan mencari jalan agar bisa turun dari karang yang cukup tinggi. Huh, ternyata dia pintar memanjatnya saja.

"Pelan-pelan, Min," tegur Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa kali melihat Sungmin hampir tergelincir.

"Iya aku tahu kau diam saa—_YAA!_"

_**Hup!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Kyuhyun dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang hampir tergelincir dari batu karang. "Ck, lihat anak kelinci yang terjebak di karang-karang ini. Kasihan sekali~" godanya pada sosok Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Dia hampir saja terjatuh saat hampir sampai di bawah, konyol sekali.<p>

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya. Lalu setelah sampai dengan selamat Kyuhyun membuat kaki itu dengan selamat menapak pasir. Kyuhyun rasanya dapat menepuk dada bangga karena hal konyol tadi.

_**Bruuuusshhh!**_

Sungmin tersentak kecil saat gulungan ombak. Itu menerpa kakinya. Membuat sepatu dan celana _jeans_ bagian bawahnya basah oleh air asin tersebut.

"Tsk, sudah berapa lama kau tidak ke pantai sih, Ming, sampai lupa membuka sepatu dan menggulung celanamu?" Kyuhyun berjongkok dan melepas sepatu Sungmin lalu ketika Kyuhyun ingin menggulung celana Sungmin segera Sungmin langsung ikut berjongkok. "A-aku bisa sendiri!" ujarnya dengan wajah gugup.

Sungmin langsung menggulung celananya sampai lutut dengan posisi berjongkok. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang di sampingnya juga masih berjongkok dan memerhatikan Sungmin yang mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya lalu diarahkan ke arah Sungmin yang masih sibuk menggulung celananya, nampaknya _namja _itu tak fokus karena suatu hal.

_**Jpret!**_

Tubuh mungil itu kembali tersentak ketika mendengar suara kamera ponsel Kyuhyun. Bola mata cantiknya bergulir menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kau mengambil gambar apa?"

Mengacuhkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Menyimpan ponselnya dengan apik di saku celana _jeans _dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, berjalan di tepi pantai dengan pasir putih dan halus, menikmati bagaimana kulit di bagian kakinya bersentuhan dengan deburan ombak. Kyuhyun sangat menawan.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun sangat menawan. Seorang Lee Sungmin pun dapat jatuh padanya. Benar, 'kan?

Hmm, sepertinya siang mereka akan dihabiskan dengan bermain di tepi pantai. Sekedar berjalan atau bermain air, melukis dengan batang kayu di atas pasir. Mengutarakan sebuah perasaan pada dunia.

"Hei, Min, kemari!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang terpaku dengan lukisan alam di sebrang lautan sana menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat yang kubuat itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Menunjuk sebuah tulisan dari pasir yang sangat besar. Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tertawa konyol melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Walau begitu dia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya.

_**'My All is in You, Lee Sungmin'**_

Itulah kata yang tertoreh, terkukung dalam garis yang membentuk gambar hati yang sangat besar. Menyalurkan sebuah perasaan tulus yang kini Sungmin mengerti.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," komentar Sungmin geli.

Sebaris kalimat protes akan terluncur dari Kyuhyun, namun tertahan ketika Sungmin mengambil sebatang kayu dan mendekat ke tulisan yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu terlihat sedikit sibuk mengukir sesuatu di atas pasir. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh kelinci itu dari belakang tubuh Sungmin.

"Nah! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu di gambar ini," komentar Sungmin bangga dengan perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat satu kalimat yang dituliskan Sungmin di bawah gambarannya. Segera saja Kyuhyun memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang, mengecup pipi itu dari samping. "Jadi siapa yang seperti anak kecil, huh?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyentuhku, _eoh_?" gerutu Sungmin kepada perilaku Kyuhyun yang seakan tak bisa lepas dari Sungmin.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku tak bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, aku hanya takut kau pergi lagi."

"Cara bicaramu itu benar-benar memuakkan. Kau lupa dengan sikapmu yang seenaknya menyentuhku di toilet? Kata-katamu sangat pedas." Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengarahkan ke lukisan pasir.

_**Jpret!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Lumayan..." komentar Sungmin seraya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.<p>

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak memasukkan kembali ponsel itu, mengarahkan kameranya ke arah mereka berdua. "_Selca _denganku sekali ini saja."

Wajah Sungmin tak ayal makin merona hebat. Kyuhyun mengambil alih ponsel milik Sungmin. Mengangkatnya lebih tinggi untuk berfoto. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin dari arah samping sebelum memencet tobol ambil gambar di ponsel Sungmin.

_**Jpret!**_

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat selca mereka berdua. Pipi Sungmin yang menggembung lucu—karena kesal, dan di sampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang mengecup pipi _namja _itu.

"_Perfect!_"

"Kau benar-benar menggelikan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. "Berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu, Min. Kau ini galak sekali." Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke tepi pantai, menikmati deburan ombak yang membasahi kakinya. Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam, jarang sekali dia bisa melupakan koleksi _game_-nya demi menikmati udara segar di alam terbuka seperti ini.

Sungmin masih terpaku di tempatnya. Belum berniat mengikuti Kyuhyun kali ini. Diliriknya tulisan yang sempat dibuatnya tadi. Sungmin tertawa pelan, tawa yang kedengarannya mengejek dirinya sendiri. _Namja _mungil itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh meninggalkan sebaris kalimat di belakang sana.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, merentangkan tangannya—lagi. Udara sejuk siang ini benar-benar membuainya. Dia seperti ingin terbang saat ini. Merenggut semua kebahagiaan sebelum menghempaskan semua rasa sakit yang masih tertinggal di dalam hatinya.

_**'My Fault is Loving You, Cho babo.'**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang Rawat VIP.<strong>

"Aku tak percaya kalian datang..." ujar sosok lemah itu sembari tersenyum kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. _Yeoja _paruh baya yang keadaannya tak dapat dibilang baik.

Salah satu dari orang yang ada di depannya—Hankyung menggenggam telapak tangannya lembut. Menempelkannya di pipi lalu mengecupnya. "Aku hanya rindu dengan, _Eomma_."

_Yeoja _itu tertawa pelan. Jemarinya yang lemah berusaha membelai pipi Hankyung. "Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa ini tentang kalian?" tanyanya sembari menatap Heechul.

Kuberitahu sesuatu, Mrs. Tan sudah mengetahui lama penyimpangannya ketika bercerita tentang Heechul dua tahun lalu, dan dia dapat memakluminya. Walau ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Heechul dia merasa dapat memercayakan Hankyung padanya.

"_Eomma _tahu?"

Tawa meluncur, menggariskan sebuah toreh kebahagiaan di wajah lelahnya. "Kau anakku, berlebihan sekali jika aku tak bisa memahamimu."

"K-kau tidak marah?" tanya Hankyung kaget. Dia tak menyangka ibunya bisa mengerti hubungan dibalik dirinya dan Heechul walau tak pernah menceritakannya secara langsung.

"Buat apa aku marah? Sebentar lagi aku akan mati, melihatmu bahagia adalah salah satu impianku."

Heechul menatap tak percaya dengan perkataan ibu Hankyung yang menerima hubungan mereka semudah ini. "_Ahjumma _tapi aku—"

"Panggil aku _eomma _saja, Nak."

Hankyung memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika melihat Heechul dan ibunya terlihat bisa saling akrab. "Bisakah aku tinggal kalian sebentar?" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku ingin mengenal calon menantuku lebih jauh," ucap _Mrs_. Tan yang memancing rona merah di wajah Heechul.

Hankyung menepuk pundak Heechul sesaat sebelum dia keluar. Menghela napas berat, memijit pelipisnya. Rasanya lelah sekali memikirkan hubungan ini. Hankyung pun memilih melangkah keluar tempat itu.

_Namja _keturunan China itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit. Beban yang dipikulnya terasa kian berat walaupun dia lega ibunya tak menolak Heechul seperti dugaannya.

Tapi masalah ini tentu belum selesai.

Hankyung mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar. Memencet beberapa nomor lalu menunggu dengan sabar.

**Tuuuutt—**_**klik!**_

"_Yebosseyo_, ini dengan—"

"Sambungkan teleponnya dengan Presedir, aku Tan Hangeng," potongnya tanpa basa-basi.

"A-ah, baik Sajangnim, mohon tunggu sebentar."

_**Klik!**_

"Ada apa kau menelponku?"

Jantung Hangeng serasa akan berhenti sekarang juga ketika mendengar suara yang paling tak ingin di dengarnya untuk saat ini. Namun dia memilih untuk menguatkan hatinya. Dia bukan pecundang.

"Mengenai menawaranmu kemarin—" Hankyung menutup matanya, mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "—aku menolaknya."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>12.01 p.m<strong>

Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang ada di depan ruang rawat Sunny bersama ibu Sunny, Seohyun beberapa saat lalu pergi karena harus mengambil resep obat.

_Namja_ berperawakan mungil itu bersender dan menunggu dengan sabar. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bosan, hanya rekaman lagu yang sedang dia putar dan dia dengar dari satu _headset _yang terpasang di telinga kanannya yang dapat menghiburnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongwoon?"

Ryeowook tersentak. Menoleh kaget ke arah Mrs. Lee yang sedang memandangnya. _Namja _mungil itu bingung harus merespon apa karena pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Maaf?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya bertanya ada hubungan apa antara kalian."

"Sa-saya? Dan Yesung _hyung_? Ka-kami—"

Melihat tindak-tanduk Ryeowook yang tergagap bingung membuat _Mrs_. Lee tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut dia mengerti. "Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Ryeowook menunduk lemas. "N-_ne_," jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Tak akan terprediksi olehnya akan ada yang bertanya dengan hubungan mereka.

_Mrs_. Lee tersenyum sinis ke arah Ryeowook. Membuat _namja _mungil itu semakin menunduk tak enak hati.

"Hh, setelah menolak anakku, dia berpacaran dengan seorang _namja_? Lucu sekali..." Mrs. Lee melirik tak bersahabat dengan Ryeowook.

_**Huh?**_

Berbagai pertanyaan merasuk ke dalam benar Ryeowook. Apa maksud pernyataan orang di sampingnya ini?

"Kau tahu dulu—"

"Maaf kami sudah selesai." Yesung yang kebetulan telah keluar sempat mendengar perkataan dari _Mrs_. Lee segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Menariknya untuk berdiri ke di sampingnya.

"Kami pergi dulu." Yesung membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelum pergi berlalu. Menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk cepat pergi dari rumah sakit ini.

_Mrs_. Lee berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau masih pengecut, eh, Jongwoon?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap datar _Mrs_. Lee. "Tak bisakah kita berhenti membahas hal ini? Tak cukupkah kalian memaksakan kehendak terhadap Sunny dan Sungmin?"

"Oh... sekarang kau berani berkata seperti ini terhadap yang lebih tua? Apakah ini semenjak kau menjadi _gay_? Ah, atau dari dulu kau sudah seperti ini?"

Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Ryeowook. Berusaha meredam emosinya yang kian memuncak. "Kami pamit undur diri." Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook agar benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

_Mrs_. Lee memejamkan matanya melihat punggung Yesung yang perlahan menjauh sampai menghilang. Wanita paruh baya itu terduduk di kursinya.

***KyuMin***

****"H-_hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri pada Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan cepat sambil mencengkram pergelangannya. Yesung yang mendengar suara kekasih mungilnya itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang memerah karena kelakuannya. "M-_mian, _Wookie_ baby_... kau tak apa-apa?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, mengusap pergelangannya sendiri. Yesung yang melihat itu mencelos, karena emosinya tak tak dapat dia kendalikan, kekasih mungilnya itu yang menjadi korban. "Kita pulang saja ya?" Yesung mengusap bahu Ryeowook lembut sebelum membawanya dalam pelukkan. Ryeowook mengangguk di dada Yesung.

"_Baby_..."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang itu lagi,_ eoh_?"

"N_-nde..._"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03.56 p.m.<strong>

Dua orang _namja _terduduk di hamparan pasir putih, menatap pada sang raja siang yang dengan perlahan mulai turun dari singgasananya. Sepoian angin dan deburan ombak menjadi pelengkap sore yang indah bagi mereka berdua. Walau langit mendung sedari pagi, ternyata matahari masih berbaik hati menunjukkan bentuknya.

Kyuhyun menghirup napas lalu mengehembuskannya dengan penuh kelegaan. Betapa leganya mereka saat ini, ketika hanya menikmati hari mereka berdua tanpa seorang pun mengganggu. Sungmin bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci kencan pertama kita."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau masih dendam denganku? Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Tak ada yang rela ditinggal berjam-jam hanya demi _game-game _bodoh itu." celotehnya kesal. Lagi-lagi Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan laut yang berwarna keeemasan karena tertimpa sinar matahari di sore hari.

"Tapi kau senang 'kan hari ini?" Kyuhyun merasakan anggukan kecil di bahunya. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa bersikap baik," jawab Sungmin disertai kekehan.

"Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan _yeoja _itu daripada denganku."

Sungmin menatap raut kekecewaan dalam sorot mata Kyuhyun. Namun tak terlalu dia hiraukan saat ini. "Jangan membuatku bicara apa statusnya denganku lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, menyamankan tubuh mereka berdua. "Tentu. Karena tak lama lagi statusnya itu akan kugantikan."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Dia sendiri tak yakin dapat melanjutkan hubungan ini. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku berlebihan lagi, Min. Ck, benar kata Kibum _hyung_, seharusnya dulu aku tak main-main denganmu, sekarang aku tak bisa melepaskanmu."

_**Duk!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"<em>Ya<em>! Jadi dulu kau main-main denganku?" Kepala itu kini tak lagi bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Y-_ya_! Kau ini senang sekali memukulku! Jangan gunakan _matrial arts_-mu denganku lagi! Sakit tahu!" protes Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Lagipula kau kira aku mudah jatuh cinta? Seumur hidupku aku hanya pernah dua kali jatuh cinta!"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh, Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu siapa saja mereka."

"Ahh, ya, ya, aku ingat. Salah satunya adalah seseorang yang sangat canti dan berbakat, Seo Joo Hyun." Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan rela mengerjar Seohyun ke Amerika." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian _namja _itu memainkan jemarinya di pasir. Menuliskan sesutu yang tak dapat terbaca.

"Dan untukmu aku bersedia menjadi _gay_."

Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun yang sudah ribuan kali dia dengar akhir-akhir ini.

_**Tes. Tes. Tes.**_

Sungmin yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan pasir-pasirnya mendongak. Tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya—hujan. "Kyu, akan hujan..."

"Artinya kita harus pulang." Kyuhyun berdiri, membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel di bagian belakang celananya. "Aku ambil mobil dulu."

Sungmin masih terduduk ketika tubuh pemuda jangkung itu perlahan melangkah pergi. Sungmin rasanya masih ingin duduk menikmati sore di sini, namun apa boleh buat? Sepertinya dia juga harus pergi dari sini karena tetesan hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya. Buru-buru Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh di depannya—mobil mereka diparkir agak jauh dari tepi pantai. "Hah, padahal aku berharap bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam."

_**Drrtt—ddrrtt—**_

_Namja aegyo_ itu menggeram kesal, ditengah usahanya berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan ponsel sialan itu justru bergetar dengan hebat. Sebenarnya dia sedikit menggerutu kepada si penelpon karena mengganggunya di saat seperti ini. Namun, ketika melihat _caller id _yang tertera di layar ponselnya tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika, tak dapat beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak mampu berpatah kata.

_**Eomma is Calling.**_

Dengan perasaan tidak enak Sungmin segera mengangkat telepon itu sebelum ibunya bertanya macam-macam. Tumben sekali menghubunginya seperti ini.

_**Klik!**_

"Ye-_yeobosseyo_?"

". . ."

"Eerr—Ya, aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin cemas. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang mulai penuh dengan air.

". . ."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil terus berjalan ke arah mobil Kyuhyun. "Ten-tentu saja aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

". . ."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk.

". . ."

"Belum, _Eomma_..."

". . ."

"_Ye, arraseo_."

_**Klik!**_

Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanganya sudah tahu kabar bahwa Sunny tidak masuk? Dan apa katanya tadi? Rumah sakit? Bahkan Sungmin tak tahu tentang berita ini sama sekali!

Sunny...?

Seketika raganya melemas mengingat apa yang dibicarakan ibunya di telepon. Hidupnya kembali terusik dengan kenyataan. Dan Sungmin tak bisa lari dari kenyataan pahit itu.

_'Setidaknya kau harus menjenguknya! Dia itu calon istrimu dan akan tetap menjadi istrimu kelak. Sungmin-ah, jangan kau katakan pada ibu jika kau masih belum menerimanya. Untuk kali ini saja, tolong jangan membuat semua ini semakin rumit, kau tahu kan apa akibatnya?'_

Sungmin tertarik paksa dari dunia lamunannya ketika pintu mobil di depannya terbuka. Memperlihatkan kepala seorang _namja_ tampan yang menyembul dari baliknya. Menatap penuh tanya kepada Sungmin yang terdiam di samping mobil Kyuhyun tak bernyawa.

"Min?"

***KyuMin***

"Min, sikapmu aneh."

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya itu menoleh. Suara itu begitu familiar dan memuakkan sekaligus membuat dadanya berdegub kencang. Sungmin—_namja _yang tadinya sibuk memandang ke arah luar kaca mobil Kyuhyun kini balik memandang Kyuhyun. Tak begitu memerdulikan ucapan Cho Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Pasalnya sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk di dalam mobil ini, tapi Sungmin masih saja mengacuhkannya.

Sepertinya selepas kencan tadi semuanya masih terlihat biasa saja. Ah, maksudku semuanya terjadi seakan tak ada masalah, tapi raja setan kita Cho Kyuhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan '_kekasihnya_' itu. Kyuhyun sih, awalnya senang-senang saja dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin. Tapi kenapa seketika diantara mereka kembali terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh? Apa karena Kyuhyun terlalu berharap dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin padanya? Apakah itu hanya efek ketika Sungmin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Ini aneh sekali... bukankah wajar Sungmin kembali mengacuhkannya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Sungmin kembali seperti itu?

Memang awalnya dia merasa sombong dan berbangga hati mendengar pengakuan dari Sungmin. Bahkan penantian Kyuhyun yang dapat dibilang tidak lama sama sekali membuahkan hasil yang menakjubkan. Siapa sangka taktik membuat Sungmin cemburunya berhasil seperti ini? Ya, walaupun rencana itu agak melenceng sedikit. Salahkan saja dua orang _yeoja _yang sangat ikut campur itu. Tak bisakah dia dan Sungmin menyelesaikan semua ini dengan baik-baik?

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Punggungnya bersandar di jok mobil—pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan baju cadangan yang ia siapkan.

"Berpikir apa?"

Helaan napas lelah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bola mata kelinci itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"_Ya_! Min jawab aku!" panggil Kyuhyun sebal karena Sungmin hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Seakan mengumpat atau apapun yang pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya. Dan itu cukup membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun dalam menyetir.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu, 'kan? Mereka sudah berulang kali membahas ini.

"Tentu saja hubungan bodoh ini."

_**Ckiiiittt—!**_

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu sedikit tersinggung kala Sungmin menyebut hubungan mereka dengan hubungan bodoh. Bahkan dengan tiba-tiba dia meminggirkan laju mobilnya, membuat Sungmin menjerit kaget. "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Maksudmu bodoh? Kau tidak rela jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Siapa yang sudi jatuh cinta padamu?" jawab Sungmin cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Dan sedetik kemudian dia merutuki omongannya itu ketika melihat wajah horror Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin ikut menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin iseng mendekati Sungmin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin yang terdesak. Bahkan dia sudah terjebak dengan pintu mobil sekarang. Bola matanya melebar lucu. Membuatnya semakin manis di mata Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan bodoh apa maksudmu, heh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat.

Sungmin membeku. Lengan Kyuhyun sudah menyelinap memeluk pinggangnya agar tak mundur lagi, "Me-mesum! Minggir kau brengsek!"

Kekehan iblis khas Kyuhyun terdengar. Puas sekali akhirnya bisa menggoda Sungmin sampai seperti ini. "Kau mengacuhkanku lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau baik-baik saja."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak bisa. Cium aku dulu," titah Kyuhyun mutlak. Seringaian di wajahnya makin lebar saja, dan harus Sungmin akui dia benci seringai itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, _aegyo _tak disengaja. Dia sangat kesal dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Seenaknya meminta ciuman, dia kira Sungmin itu apa?

"Ooh, jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu? Tak salah aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Seohyun di taman tempo hari," sindir Sungmin terang-terangan.

"Kau membahas hal yang tak penting itu lagi."

"Itu kenyataan," jawab Sungmin cuek. "Kenapa tidak kembali saja padanya? Dia masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Bicara apa kau, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin kembali menatap kedua manik mata Kyuhyun. Menyelami perasaan marah yang mulai memuncak dari kedua mata indah itu. "Aku serius. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu seperti anak kecil. Kau yang membuat aku kehilangan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa gila karenamu!"

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun heran menghadapi perubahan sikap Sungmin yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ini terlalu sulit..."

"Sebenarnya tak sulit jika kau tidak terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, Min." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. "Semenjak dua orang itu datang hubungan ini semakin tak jelas. Jujur saja aku lelah menghadapi sikapmu itu," jelas Kyuhyun. "Ada apa? Ada yang membuatmu khawatir?" Kyuhyun terlihat penasaran.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Dia menunduk dalam. "Lupakan saja..." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia kembali ke Sungmin yang dulu. "Min? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa semua ini sudah melampaui batas. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Sunny. Lantas kenapa kita harus memusingkan perasaan satu sama lain? Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, keputusanku tidak akan berubah. Aku akan tetap menikahi Sunny dan menyudahi hubungan denganmu setelah batas waktunya. Terimakasih atas kencan yang sangat indah hari ini."

_**Deg!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Kau bilang apa, Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, dia masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Katakan yang tadi itu bohong!"<p>

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius dengan perkataanku."

"Jangan bercanda, Lee Sungmin!" suara Kyuhyun makin meninggi mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku mau jujur kepadamu," ujar Sungmin, jemarinya menyusup di antara ruang jari Kyuhyun. Menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun penuh kasih. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan terdiam. Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya teratur. "Aku memang mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa meneruskannya denganmu. Bukankah kita masih mempunyai satu minggu? Bisakah kita menghabiskan itu dengan melakukan kegiatan yang berkesan? Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk menyelesaikan peranku. Kemarin aku tidak dapat memenuhinya karena ada Sunny di dekatku. Tapi kurasa sekarang saatnya agar aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Dan untuk kencan tadi, itu kencan pertamaku yang benar-benar '_kencan_', hehe," tambah Sungmin dengan tawa hambarnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam. Mungkin jantungnya bisa berhenti sekarang juga mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang tidak terduga sama sekali. Dengan perasaan emosi yang meluap. Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobil mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi di bawah guyuran hujan. Tak memerdulikan jalanan licin yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membahayakan jiwa mereka sendiri. Tak menjawab Sungmin, tak menghiraukan _namja_ yang kini memandangnya dengan miris.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Asrama, Kamar Kyuhyun &amp; Sungmin. 07.05 p.m.<strong>

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin. Wajah dan matanya yang biasa bersinar kini tak lagi menunjukkan itu semua. Minggu-minggu melelahkan dilewatinya begitu saja, sehingga tak sadar dengan keadaannya sendiri. Dan barulah dia sadar betapa menyedihkannya sosok di depannya ini.

"Baru saja kau bilang akan mencobanya, Lee Sungmin. Tapi apa-apaan sikapmu tadi?" tanya Sungmin kepada sosok dirinya yang lain, yang terpantulkan oleh cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi.

"Kau begitu egois." Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan melihat dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu memuakkan di hadapannya. "Dan kau lebih memuakkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin-_ah_."

Rasa sakit itu makin menyeruak dalam dadanya ketika dia berusaha bersikap ketus dengan Kyuhyun. Berusaha meredam egonyauntuk menutupi kebimbangan hatinya karena status yang diingatkan oleh orang tuanya. Yang dia sendiri sadari bahwa itu semua sia-sia. Sikapnya sekarang seakan memberi harapan palsu kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia mencintai sosok itu.

"Mati saja kau Lee Sungmin," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sudah sadar kau tidak akan bisa menerima Sunny. Tapi kenapa waktumu kau habiskan dengan lari dari kenyataan seperti ini? Bersikap baik pada _yeoja _yang hidupnya tak lama lagi, kau bisa apa saat menjadi suaminya nanti? Dan sekarang hatimu justru kau berikan kepada seorang pria dan tidak bisa jujur dengan keluargamu. Menyedihkan sekali kau, heh."

_**Bruuussshh!**_

Sungmin menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Berusaha meredam akan pemikiran yang semakin menggila. Dia berharap orang tuanya tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi. Maka dapat dipastikan hidupnya akan benar-benar hancur saat itu juga. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia harus '_sedikit_' memberontak.

_**Cklek!**_

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang jauh lebih segar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun ekspresinya kembali mengeruh ketika tak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar itu. Sungmin menghela napasnya menyadari Kyuhyun pergi dari kamar mereka.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Dan di sana dia menemukan secarik kertas dan ponsel Kyuhyun yang tertinggal. Dengan tergesa dia ambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertoreh di sana. Dan hatinya semakin mencelos kerena tulisan itu.

_'Kali ini saja, aku tak akan melepaskanmu.'_

Sungmin segera meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya di kotak sampah. Cukup dengan pesan singkat itu sudah dapat menjabarkan semua pilihan yang ada di depannya. Sungmin merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menggenggam ponsel Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya di dada. Sepertinya _namja _itu begitu tergesa sampai tak membawa ponselnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan bocah setan itu," ujarnya. Jemari mulai membuka aplikasi yang ada di ponsel Kyuhyun. Dan dia kembali tersenyum melihat _wallpaper _ponsel Kyuhyun kini yang telah berganti dengan fotonya yang ada di pantai tadi. Sebegitu berartinya dirinya untuk Kyuhyun? Miris.

"Aaiiish!"

_**Drrtt—drrrtt—**_

Sungmin hampir saja melempar ponsel Kyuhyun karena kesal. Namun terhenti niatnya itu ketika merasa getaran hebat yang ditimbulkan oleh ponsel itu. Sungmin mengernyit melihat nomor asing menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah harus kuangkat?" gumamnya. Tapi melihat ponsel itu terus bergetar setelah berhenti sejenak membuat Sungmin mengalah. Namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aiiiish, peduli apa sih aku?" Sekarang jalan pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ck, sungguh memalukan. Sungmin segera mencabut baterai ponsel Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di nakas yang ada di samping kasurnya.

_**Bugh!**_

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukkan bantal, tak dapat dipercaya malam ini dia kembali tidur sendirian. Padahal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar jauh dari kata '_canggung_'. Dan tebak ini semua salah siapa? Tentu saja jawabannya Lee Sungmin, dirinya sendiri yang tak bosan-bosannya membuat semua ini semakin rumit.

'_Ck, lebih baik aku tidur saja._'

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07.07 p.m.<strong>

"Keterlaluan sekali anak itu..."

Ahra membanting telpon genggam yang ada di depannya secara kasar. Nada suaranya yang riang dan terkesan seperti _yeoja _polos seakan menguap tak berbekas ketika melihat kilatan amarah di matanya.

Salahkah jika seorang kakak sepertinya ingin mengetahui kabar adiknya sendiri? Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar keras kepala, dia sama sekali Ahra tahu anak itu sedang menghadapi masalah. Pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengabaikan teleponnya. Dan ini sudah selang dua minggu lebih Kyuhyun hilang dari pengawasannya.

Jemari itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja berlapis kaca di ruang kerjanya. Walau hari semakin larut, _yeoja _berambut ikal itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah besar keluarga Cho. Tujuannya di sini adalah mengawasi adiknya yang sangat tak sopan itu. Apakah Kyuhyun berbuat sesuatu di sekolah?

Ahra terlihat sedang berpikir. Kira-kira siapa yang akan didatangi Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini?

Zhoumi...

Ahra menepuk keningnya sendiri ketika dia melupakan sahabat adiknya itu juga bersekolah di sini. Segera saja dia membuykan buku catatan informasi siswa dan mencari nomor telepon _namja _keturunan China itu.

"Cih, jika aku tahu kau membuat ulah. Tamat riwayatmu, Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07.13 p.m.<strong>

"Sudah sana pergi, Kui Xian!"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming ketika mendengar bentakkan dari Zhoumi yang sudah entah berapa kali di dengarnya malam ini. Kenapa kehadirannya seperti tak diharapkan di kamar ini?

"_Shirheo_..." jawab pemuda itu pendek. Tubuhnya masih nyaman bergelung di balik selimut di atas ranjang Zhoumi. Sedangkan sang punya ranjang sudah pasrah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pindah.

"Yi Xing-_ge_, tolong aku..." adu Zhoumi kepada Yesung yang masih asik tiduran di ranjangnya sambil memejamkan mata. "_Ya! Gege _cepat bantu aku menyeret orang ini keluar!"

Yesung membuka sedikit matanya. Melirik malas pada Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang memperebutkan kasur. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Bocah ini!" tunjuk Zhoumi kepada gulungan selimut yang di dalamnya terdapat Kyuhyun. "Selalu lari dari kenyataan!"

_**Bugh!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Aku tidak lari dari kenyataan, <em>Ge<em>!" Kyuhyun menyibak selimut Zhoumi dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Zhoumi.

"Aish, anak ini..." geram Zhoumi. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang telah berhasil dipancing oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Berusaha menetralkan perasaan amarah yang mulai memuncak karena melihat sikap bertele-tele Kyuhyun.

"Kau meninggalkannya tanpa bertanya dia kenapa? Kau gila, hah?" seru Zhoumi lagi yang sudah mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun tidur di kamar mereka. "Cho Kyuhyun, kami sudah coba membantumu, tapi sikapmu sama sekali tak tegas! Jika kau tak mau dia pergi jangan bertingkah seperti ini, kau mengerti tidak, sih?"

"Aku sudah coba bertanya! Tapi dia tak menjawabku!"

"Lalu kau harus seperti ini?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hah?"

"Aiish, anak ini—"

"Aku akan menemui Sungmin."

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sontak memandang Yesung yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi _namja _berambut acak-acakkan itu keluar dari kamarnya dalam diam.

_**Bugh!**_

Zhoumi menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur Yesung. "Sudah jangan pasang ekspresi sok menderitamu itu, aku muak melihatnya," gumam Zhoumi tanpa melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunduk dengan ekspresi memelasnya kini bibirnya membentuk lengkung seringaian yang cukup menyeramkan. Kepalanya dengan perlahan terangkat dan mata tajamnya menatap Zhoumi lurus. "Hh, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. "Kita tunggu saja berita dari Yi Xing-_ge_."

_Ddrrtt—ddrrrtt—_

Zhoumi mengambil ponselnya dengan malas. Mengernyit bingung dengan _caller id _asing yang ia terima. "Siapa ini?" gumamnya.

"Sudah angkat saja, ponselmu itu sangat berisik, _Ge_."

_Namja _itu sedikit menggerutu saat ponsel itu makin gencar bergetar. Sepertinya sang penelpon benar-benar gigih menelponnya.

_**Klik!**_

"_Yeoboss_—"

"_YA_! DIMANA CHO KYUHYUN?"

_**Ngiiiiing~**_

"Woow, dia bisa membuatku tuli." Zhoumi refleks menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya sendiri. Tak habis pikir jika sang penelpon akan berteriak sekeras itu. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Kyuhyun?

_**Pluk!**_

"Telpon untukmu," seru Zhoumi. Melempar ponsel seenaknya. Beruntung Kyuhyun dapat menangkapnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel Zhoumi dengan pandangan tidak selera. "Memangnya siapa, sih?" Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu..."

Bola mata Kyuhyun berputar secara imajinatif. _Namja_ itu mendekatkan ponsel Zhoumi di telinganya. "_Yeobosse_—"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"—_yo_..." Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, suara di sebrang sana sudah memotongnya dengan sangat akurat. Membuat kupingnya berdengung sangking kerasnya suara yang ia dengar. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun kenal suara itu, errr...

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya, heh, Iblis?"

Mata Kyuhyun membesar tak percaya. Suaranya tercekat, tentu saja dia -sangat- kenal dengan suara _yeoja_ yang tenor menyeramkan dan terkesan meremehkan itu. "Ahra _noona_?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>07.30 p.m.<strong>

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Jangan tanya kenapa dia dapat membuka pintu itu dengan mudahnya karena pintu itu memang tidak dikunci. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu masuk tanpa suara. Pandangannya langsung disambut oleh warna _pink _dimana-mana, ternyata Sungmin tidak berubah, mempunyai teman sekamar baru pun tak ada niatan merubah warna kamar.

Dilihatnya sosok Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi acak-acakkan. Dan Sungmin terlihat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Yesung tersenyum melihat sahabat kecilnya itu.

Yesung berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan memandang _namja _kelinci itu dengan tatapan teduh. "Tak kusangka kau masih sekeras kepala ini, Ming," gumam Yesung tanpa ada niatan mengganggu Sungmin. Jemari mungil milik Yesung mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkan membuat Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Lihat betapa Yesung sangat menyayangi sosok itu walau mereka tak banyak bicara.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin, "Min, bangun," bisiknya.

Sungmin yang merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, padahal matanya masih terpejam erat. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka apabila acara tidurnya diganggu seperti ini. "Uurgh! Jangan ganggu aku, Cho!" bentak Sungmin kepada Yesung. Karena matanya masih terpejam dan belum menyadari tampang Yesung yang sudah menahan tawa.

Kali ini Yesung mengusap kening Sungmin yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman. "Aiiish! Sudah pergi saja sanaaa! Tak usah kembali lagi!" racaunya.

"Min, ini aku Yesung."

Sungmin mengucek matanya. "Ooh, Yesung _hyung_..." lalu kepala itu kembali masuk ke dalam bantal. "Ngh? Yesung _hyung _ mau ap—_MWO_? YESUNG _HYUNG_?"

Yesung tersentak ke belakang saat tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit dan berteriak kencang. _Namja aegyo_itu menatap Yesung yang terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ye-yesung _hyung_?" panggil Sungmin gagap. _Orbs foxy_-nya menemukan _hyung_-nya itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Se-sejak kapan?"

Yesung bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah nada suaranya yang terkesan datar.

Sungmin mengenyampingkan rasa penasarannya terlebih dahulu. Bukankah Yesung memang sering datang tak terduga? Sungmin sudah bisa memaklumi sifat misterius Yesung dibalik sikap '_keterlambatannya_'.

"Baik. Tak kusangka kau akan ke kamarku malam-malam begini," jelas Sungmin mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Baik?" Telapak tangan Yesung mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin layaknya seorang kakak. "Kau sedang tak baik-baik saja, Ming."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tak usah memanjakan aku lagi, _Hyung_. Aku sudah mandiri, tak seperti dulu lagi."

"Bagiku kau tetap adikku yang harus kujaga, Min. Di sekolah kita tak bisa membahas ini. Sekarang bisakah kau luangkan waktumu untuk bercerita sedikit bebanmu padaku? Semenjak kita kelas tiga kau semakin jarang berbagi denganku."

Sungmin merubah air mukanya menjadi sendu. "Tak ada apapun yang harus aku ceritakan, semuanya benar-benar baik-baik saja... errr, Kyuhyun tak bercerita apa-apa padamu, 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Yesung menatap Sungmin. "Jika kau memang mencintainya, jangan bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini, Min. Aku sudah sering bicara tentang sikapmu ini."

"Semuanya tak akan baik-baik saja jika aku melanjutkannya dengan bocah itu. Kau harusnya sudah mengerti akan, _Hyung_. Bagaimana hubungan orang tuaku dengan Sunny."

"Kau tak mau memperjuangkan perasaanmu dengan Kyuhyun itu saja."

_Namja _bertubuh mungil itu menggeleng pelan. "Bagiku tindakkanku ini sudah benar. Aku hanya mencoba menepati janjiku."

"Janji?"

"K-kau belum mengetahuinya, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "_Well_, sebenarnya bukan tidak tahu. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"_Hyung_, besok mau kah kau menemaniku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sunny?"

"Tidak," jawab Yesung tanpa neko terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan mendekapnya erat. Bola mata yang berkilau bagai permata itu menatap sosok Yesung yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kau terus hidup dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Sudah jangan kau ingat lagi masa lalu itu, _Hyung_..."

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu bahagia, Min."

Sungmin tertegun. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. "Jadi kau masih mengingat saat-saat itu lagi." Sungmin beringsut menjauhi Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya. "Haha, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran kalian para sahabat-sahabatku," canda Sungmin, tertawa walau dipaksakan.

Yesung melirik Sungmin yang tengah tertawa dan _namja _dingin itu ikut tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Min. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu..."

"Selama ini kau sudah memelukku, _Hyung_."

"Memeluk bayanganmu. Itu yang kau maksud 'kan, Min?" _Namja_ itu duduk di samping Sungmin. Dalam diam Sungmin terus memerhatikan wajah Yesung yang terlihat lelah. "Kau kurang tidur, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sangat terlihat, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Mereka saling pandang, tak ada kebohongan yang ditutupi. Sungmin melepas kontak mata itu dengan cepat. "Kau masih menatapku setajam itu, _Hyung_." Sungmin menatap Yesung sendu.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak melindungiku. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Aku akan segera menikah dan kemungkinan akan pindah ke Jepang. Sedangkan kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu di sini, berhenti memanjakanku seperti ini, _Hyung_..."

Yesung melanjutkan acara menyuapi Sungmin. "Aku terlalu sayang padamu, Min," ucapnya. Yesung menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menikah dengan _yeoja _picik itu, Min."

Sungmin melirik Yesung sebentar. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus membencinya seperti itu? Lagipula semua ini murni kecelakaan dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jongjin, hentikan menyalahkan Sunny, _Hyung_," pinta Sungmin.

_**DEG!**_

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa ada niatan menjawab perkataan Sungmin. Dia hanya terdiam memunggungi Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, jawab aku! Kematian Jongjin bukan salah Sunny dan perjodohan ini bukan kesalahanmu!" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat punggung Yesung yang dirasanya sudah terlalu berat membawa beban sendiri. Beban dalam kebisuan yang tak bertepi.

_Namja_ itu berbalik dan memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun dengan perlahan dia tersenyum, "Kau sudah terlalu lelah, Sungmin-_ah_. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, hari ini aku akan menemanimu tidur..." Yesung segera memosisikan Sungmin ke posisi tidur yang dirasanya pas dan nyaman.

Sungmin meraih tangan Yesung dengan jemari kirinya sebelum tubuh itu beranjak menjauh. Bola mata itu menatap Yesung penuh harap. "_Hyung_... berhenti berpura-pura kau tidak apa-apa. Ini semua salahku, _Hyung_. Jangan menyalahkan Sunny atau dirimu sendiri, kumohon..."

"Jika saja waktu itu aku ikut menemani kalian bermain, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini Sungmin-_ah_. Kalian tak harus mengalami kecelakaan mobil itu. Jika kalian tak masuk rumah sakit, Sunny tak seharusnya mengalami trauma mental, dan Jongjin tak seharusnya meninggal karena itu. Dan jika aku dapat mencegahnya, tak mungkin Sunny memintamu untuk menikahinya... seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia akan memanfaatkan parahnya penyakit ini—dan seharusnya aku tak menolak perjodohan dengannya dulu," bisik Yesung lirih.

Kedua bola mata indah itu kini saling bertatapan. Dingin dan mengharukan. Kesesakkan masa lalu satu persatu mulai terbuka menambah daftar panjang sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini. Sungmin terdiam, berusaha mengalah pada garisan takdir orang tuanya. Sedangkan Yesung terus membantah semua pemikiran positif dan terus berjalan di dalam bayangan. Tanpa orang lain ketahui, dua orang insan ini telah terikat. Bahkan ikatan tak terlihat itu akan tetap ada sampai kapanpun.

"Tidurlah..."

Yesung kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam menatap punggung itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keheningan kamarnya. Sungmin mecengkram selimut untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang tertahan.

_**Bruk!**_

Tepat setelah Yesung menutup pintu kamar Sungmin. Tubuh itu terduduk di lantai, punggung bersandar di pintu. Jemarinya meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Ryeowook-_ah_..." bisik Yesung lirih ketika telpon itu tersambung.

_'Yesung hyung? Kau kenapa?'_

"Aku hanya ingin tidur... aku hanya ingin tidur nyenyak, sayang..." Yesung mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya. Rasa sesak itu kian menjadi-jadi saat sekeping memori kembali menyeruak dalam pikirannya.

_'Kau ada dimana, Hyung? Biarkan aku menemanimu.'_

"Maafkan aku..."

_'Apa yang kau katakan, Hyung?'__  
><em>  
>"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Sangat mencintaimu..."<p>

_'Hy-hyung? Neo gwaenchanayo?_'

"Apakah Henry ada di kamar kalian?"

'_Ti-tidak. Dia tidur bersama Kibum hyung malam ini._'

"Tunggu aku di kamarmu."

.

.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Alohaaa~ Akira kembali membawa lanjutan MER *lambai-lambai gaje*

Bagaimana chapter tiga belas ini? Makin memuakkan kah? =.=  
>Ayo, jujur aja yang gak puas sama chapter kemaren, soalnya Kira juga nulisnya berasa aneh. Keluar konsep *ditimpukkin readers*<p>

**Big Thanks** untuk kalian yang masih **setia review**cerita aneh bin ajaib ini. Kira-kira panjangnya chap ini bisa membayar waktu lama update gak? (Reader: GAAKK!) /Author pundung di pojokkan/

Author kali ini gak mau banyak omong, Kira cuma mau ngucapin...

.

.

**HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY ELF!**

Aiiish... author seneng banget karena besok tepatnya 2 Juni 2012 peri-peri kesayangannya **SUPER JUNIOR** our **SUPERMAN** ulang tahuuun! YEAAY!

_**PROUD TO BE AN E.L.F**_

_**13 + 2 + ELF = 1**_

**Prom**_**15**_**e to Be**_**13**_**ve, ELF's**_** =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pai Pai Yeorobun~**_

_**Mind to review? ^o^**_


	14. Chapter 14

**My Evil Roommate**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: Romance, School Life.

**Rating**: T/T+

.

.

_**Cuplikan Chapter 14.**_

.

.

_'Kau..'_ panggil Ahra, _'membuatku hampir mati karena ulahmu!'_

"Berhenti meneriakiku, _Noona_," gerutu Kyuhyun sebelum melanjutkan, "sekolahku biasa-biasa saja, _Noona_... hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini _mood_-ku sedang rusak, _Noona_."

_'Bukan masalah itu, bodoh!'_

"_Ya!_Lalu masalah apa? Kau akan benar-benar mati jika berteriak seperti itu terus."

_'Lee Sungmin. Ini masalah antara kau dan Lee Sungmin.'_

_._

_._

"Mau kemana?" tanya orang itu dengan suara yang menurut Sungmin dapat disejajarkan dengan iblis dari neraka. "Kutanya kau mau kemana?"

"Kau? Bagaimana kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin panik. "Aku bertanya kau mau kemana?" ulang Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang. "Lepaskan aku!"

_._

_._

Hankyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Bersadar pada kepala ranjang, namja yang lebih muda dari Heechul itu benar-benar bersikap tenang. "Aku hanya menolak penawarannya, dia bilang selepas lulus nanti aku harus pergi dan dia akan membiarkan kalian bahagia. Tapi aku menolaknya, dia itu sangat picik."

Heechul menghela napas panjang. Sampai kapan mereka akan meneruskan semua ini. Hankyung pasti sangat menderita karena konflik keluarga yang sudah dia pendam selama ini.

Hankyung megusap pipi Heechul yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, "Kumohon apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan menangis lagi," pinta Hankyung dengan sorot mata sedih.

.

.

Tetes-tetes pelan tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Namun ia tertawa, tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang membanjiri pipinya ia kembali tertawa, menoleh menatap Sungmin dengan raut benci, "Tentu saja kau tidak bisa pergi dariku, selamanya kau hanya untukku. Aku tak perduli lagi jika kau tak bisa mencintaku, aku akan pastikan kau hanya untukku. Kau mengertikan, _Oppa_?" suara itu mendesis. Tak perduli wajah Sungmin yang memandang dirinya bingung.

.

.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Yesung dengan nada gurauan, "Sungmin bercerita banyak padaku, menarik sekali aku bisa menceritakannya padamu di depan kuburan adikku."

Tubuh mungil kekasihnya maju beberapa langkah menggapai jemari Yesung. Lalu menariknya untuk pergi. "Kurasa kau harus menceritakannya ke Kyuhyun, bukan kepadaku. Jika kau ingin membantu mereka bersama bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Kau terus terkubur dalam rasa bersalah tak beralasan seperti ini!"

"Kim Ryeowook."

.

.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi onggokkan sampah masyarakat, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Sunny dengan suara serak. Sekarang ia sudah bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menusuknya. Rasa sakit dan takut kehilangan Sungmin kini lebih mendominasi relung hatinya.

"A'aa... benar-benar berniat untuk mengancamku, eh?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya lagi, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela," aku bisa membuat Sungmin _oppa_ memutuskanmu dalam sekejap."

.

.

"Aku tak menyakiti siapapun," geram Sunny mencoba melawan. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju, "Kau ini terkena kanker otak yang sangat parah ya sampai tidak ingat perbuatan apa yang telah kau perbuat? Perlukah aku ingatkan?"

"Sampai mati aku tak akan sudi mendengar apapun dari mulut seorang _gay_ sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan jemarinya yang tadi memegang dagu Sunny. Masa bodoh dengan _yeoja_ yang kini kesakitan itu. Kyuhyun berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Silahkan teruskan pernikahan ini jika kau mau orang tuamu masuk penjara, Sunkyu-_ssi_," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: **PERHATIAN!**

Annyeong, yeorobun… Kira ada disini untuk memberitahukan tentang kelanjutan MER dan keberadaan Kira di FFn. Bagi yang belum tahu, kemarin Kira sudah memutuskan untu melanjutkan semua karya Kira di WP milik Kira sendiri karena beberapa alasan pribadi.

Ini alamat WordPress milik Kira…** hoshi akira 137 . wordpress .com -tanpa spasi-**

Untuk semua kelanjutan MER, akan Kira protect. Untuk mendapatkan PWnya bisa kalian lihat disana. Kira harap jika kalian meminta PW dari Kira, dibalas dengan satu review. Sertakan nama kalian yang dipakai untuk mereview MER sebelum ini. Kira hanya berusaha memberantas SIDERs, jadi harap memaklumi ya? Jika kalian tidak meninggalkan review untuk setiap chap yang lalu : misal kalian meminta PW chap 14 tapi tidak memberikan review, mohon maaf sekali, Kira tidak bisa memberikan PW kepada kalian untuk chapter 15. begitu juga untuk chap atau FF lain yang akan kira publish disana.

Untuk perhatiannya, terimakasih ^^


End file.
